Our Destinies Revealed
by TraSea1972
Summary: 3rd story in a series which began with Learning to Live Again. It's JXB and EDWXOC. Many POV's, lot's of steamy lemons, the Great Battle against the Volturi, and more new character introductions. Please read and review! Thankies! *Smoooooochies*
1. Chapter 1

**Our Destinies Revealed**

**A/N: This is the final sequel in a three part series. Part one: Learning to Live Again. Part two: Life's Many Gifts. **

**This story takes place 3 years after LMG, so please make sure to read both prequels before starting this story so you wont be lost. This story will be written in multiple points of view, revolving around Life, Love, Relationships and the final battle against the Volturi. Every child involved is now fully grown, their physical aging frozen at 18 forever. Please review as much as possible, because it helps me out so much and is greatly appreciated.**

**BPOV**

"Mom! Tell Charlie and Justin to give me my car keys because I'm going to be late!" my daughter Sarah yelled up to me as I put away laundry.

"Justin! Charlie! Give your sister her keys please!" I yelled down, shaking my head at my crazy kids.

Before I continue telling you my story, let me give you a run down of the last 14 years of my life. My name is Isabella Black, and I am 32 years old, but physically I stopped aging at 23. I married my soul mate, Jacob, in a beautiful beach ceremony 11 years ago this coming August. I found out that I come from a long line of powerful ancestors, each with a destiny to destroy an evil vampire empire called the Volturi. My ancient ancestors were all destroyed by them before they could fulfill their sacred duties, and I was the lucky one to have remained hidden from them so that one day, my family and I could destroy the Volturi and bring peace to the world. Jacob and I have 7 incredible children, all under the age of 10 but physically looking like they are all 18 years old. We know that each child will have unique gifts, either being a shape shifter like their father, or a powerful human like myself. Their names are Sarah, Josephine (aka Joey), Madison (aka Maddy), Charles, Justin, Logan and Joshua.

My family is an eclectic mix of werewolves, super humans, normal humans, and a family of vampires who are destined to fight along side us in the final battle. Carlisle Cullen, the father figure of the vampires, was able to isolate the genes within me and pass my gifts on to several of my friends and Imprints of the other Pack members.

Angela, who is Embry's Imprint, has several children with Embry, each one inheriting either the enhanced werewolf gene, or the powerful genes taken from me. Their names are Matthew, Elijah, Faith and Zoey.

Kim, who is Jared's Imprint, had 3 children, Emma, Brandon and Hayden. Rachel, who is Jacob's sister and also Paul's Imprint, had 4 children named Ian, Skylar, Cassidy and Tristan.

All of us live in La Push, along with my parents, Charlie and Renee, and my little brother Elliot, who was 14 now, but physically looked 20. Leah, the only female werewolf in the Pack, had imprinted on my brother when he was a baby and looked at him as she would a sibling, but now that he physically her age, they had tentatively begun a romantic relationship.

Sue, who was Leah's mother and also had a son named Seth, married Jacob's widowed father Billy and they live in a small red house on the other end of La Push. Sue and Renee owned a small boutique in town where they sold many different types of handmade art, like woodcarving, leather work, and oil paintings. Seth worked for Jake, Angela, Embry and I at our automotive garage just outside of La Push, and had Imprinted on my daughter Sarah. They had begun dating over the past Holidays, which resulted in a hysterical sit down with me, Jacob, Billy and Charlie in order to mess with him about certain rules that we wanted him to obey with our daughter. Seth didn't know we were mostly playing around with him, and was terrified to even hold Sarah's hand when we were around.

The Cullen family still lived in Forks, but kept an extremely low profile, along with us, because they didn't want to call attention to their lack of aging. There was Carlisle and his wife Esme, and their adopted 'children' Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward. I had dated Edward for a short while, but he had left me when I was injured on my 18th birthday when Jasper attacked me over a paper cut. He was terrified that either himself or one of his family members would try to kill me for my blood. He claimed that my blood 'sang' to him, let alone his heart loving me enough to let me go. My life had fallen apart for a few months, but everything changed when I resumed my childhood friendship with Jacob. Edward had gotten married to a sweet vampire named Amanda, but she had died a long time ago when Edward's inability to let me go drove her to try and kill me. I still had an occasional nightmare about that day, and I held onto the secret that was between Amanda and I to this day. I made everyone think that Amanda had come to warn us about the vampire attack, but the truth of the matter was that she was behind it. She wanted to use the vampires as a diversion so she could get me alone, but couldn't bring herself to kill me. She was attacked when a group of those vampires saw her weakness, and they tore her apart badly. I ended up neutralizing them, destroying Amanda's torn off limbs in the process. She wanted me to end her existence, because she didnt want to live eternity with only half a body. Edward tried to die along with her, but Amanda begged me to have Jacob hold him back when I let the concussive wall disintegrated her.

I think that's all, and I hope you wrote it all down because I still have a hard time keeping everything straight. Now, back to my story.

"Sarah, will you be home for dinner tonight?" I called down before she could run out the door to go play volleyball at the beach. Sarah was really athletic, excelling in baseball, soccer and volleyball, and was a real tomboy.

"Yeah mom! Is it ok if Seth eats with us?" she asked. I smiled to myself because they were really perfect together and Seth was a great kid. He was 6 foot 4, russet skinned with black hair like the rest of the La Push boys, and Sarah was an ideal fit for him, at 6 feet tall, long black hair and tan skin.

"Sure honey. Be home by 5pm, ok?" I asked. She yelled ok to me as she shut the door behind her.

I carried a bushel of clothes into Madison's room, finding her working on a paper that was due before she could graduate. Madison was my emotional one, quiet and reserved, always trying to help out and making sure you were ok. She was so different from my other children, with long, wavy light blonde hair, pale skin and gorgeous violet eyes. All the boys at her school were always trying to ask her out, but she had only dated 1 boy since starting high school.

"How's the paper going?" I asked as I set her clothes on her bed.

"It's ok. I'll be glad once school is done though. I really can't wait to take writing courses in college in the fall" she said as she got up to put her clothes away. She was my height, slender with defined muscles from her training with Jin. All of my kids, along with the Pack, their Imprints and children, have been training several days a week with a friend of Carlisle's from Japan. His real name was Hisao, which meant 'long lived man' in Japanese, but preferred to be called Jin. He was a peaceful vampire, like the Cullens, and was a master in several types of martial arts and other fighting types.

Once I was done putting the kids clothes on their beds, I went downstairs to see what the others were up to. Justin and Charles were in the den playing some video game against Emmett and Jasper. It was some live one where you could play against people all over the world, online. Joshua and Logan were sitting outside on the deck, our two dogs Maya and Bruno mooching the chips they were eating. Josephine was over at the Cullen house, working on some duet with Edward on the piano, but had called earlier to let me know she would be home for dinner. Joey was also quiet and reserved, but had a temper if you got her mad. She was a statuesque beauty, 5 feet 8 inches tall with porcelain skin, long jet black hair that reached her waist, and the most vivid green eyes I had ever seen. Alice loved playing dress up with her, taking her shopping all the time and picking out clothes that flattered her. Joey also had a lot of boys chasing her, but she was more interested in music and reading to notice them.

Where my daughters were diverse, my sons were a lot alike. All of them were outgoing, athletic and smart, just like their father. Charles looked almost exactly like Jacob, standing 6 foot 6 with russet skin, black hair and ebony eyes. Justin was tall as well, reaching 6 foot 4, with Jacob's skin tone and my eyes and hair. Joshua and Logan were identical twins, both 6 foot 5 with Jacob's hair and skin, and my chocolate brown eyes. Charlie, Joshua and Logan were going to go to the same Tech school that Jake had gone to, and both were currently doing an apprenticeship at our shop until school started up. Justin was so inspired by Carlisle that he decided to become a doctor and was set to start taking pre-med at Harvard in the fall.

I went out into the garage to pull several whole chickens from the freezer out there, and I saw Jacob finishing up washing our SUV's. He had his back turned to me, so I stealthily crept up behind him, wrapping my arms around his bare chest and laid my head on his back. He turned around, taking my face in his hands and pressing his lips to mine. I sighed, opening my mouth and meeting his tongue with mine. I felt my whole body flood with heat as our mouths continued to slide together, breaking away when we both needed air.

"Hi honey" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and held me against him. I inhaled his woodsy scent, feeling shivers running up my spine from my contact with him.

"Hi" I murmured as I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heart beating.

"I saw Sarah leave a few minutes ago, is she going to play volleyball with Seth?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's bringing Seth over for dinner tonight, so I was just pulling out some chicken to cook." I told him as he picked up the towels from the ground and threw them into a bucket.

"Good. Maybe I'll call your dad and borrow his shotgun just to mess with him a bit tonight" Jacob chuckled.

"Don't you dare! The poor kid was traumatized enough from the last time you guys messed with him. He's scared to death to even hold Sarah's hand for crying out loud" I scolded. Jacob held up his hands in surrender.

"OK, ok, I'll back off the kid, but it's so fun watching him turn pale! He's a great kid, though, and I know he will treat Sarah like a princess" he replied, taking my hand and walking with me.

He waited for me to pull 5 chickens from the freezer, grabbing 2 of them from me to help out. He opened the door to the kitchen, and we set the poultry down on the counter. He took the bucket of dirty towels to the laundry room, throwing them in the washer before running upstairs to take a shower.

The one thing everyone in this family had in common was the ability to eat huge amounts of food. All of us had a high metabolism, so we never gained weight from everything we consumed. I heard the door to the deck slide open, and I smiled at my two sons as they came inside. My smile quickly fell when I noticed that they didn't look so good.

"Hey mom, we're going to go lay down for a bit. I have a headache from hell and Logan feels dizzy. Wake us up for dinner, ok?" Joshua asked. I felt alarmed because the kids were never sick a day in their lives, all of them having enhanced immune systems that allowed them to heal just as fast as Jake and I did.

"Do you want me to call Carlisle and have him come over?" I asked as I felt their foreheads. Normally, they had a higher than normal temperature like me, steady at 103 degrees, but they were both burning up.

"No, we just want to lay down for a bit" Logan said, hugging me to calm my anxiety. I nodded my head, and watched them as they ran up the stairs to the bedroom they shared together. We had more than enough bedrooms so that each kid could have their own room, but Josh and Logan had such a unique bond and wanted to share a room.

I was still concerned, so I went upstairs to talk to Jacob about the boys. He was just stepping out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and droplets of water dripping down his chest. I never got tired of looking at his body and I felt myself heat up as I watched one particular drop of water slide down his chest and disappear into the towel.

"If I wasn't so worried about Josh and Logan, I swear I would tear that towel off of you and have my way" I said, my voice deep with arousal. He looked at me, giving me his goofy grin and sat down next to me on the bed. I was having a hard time concentrating, noticing he was starting to harden under the towel.

"Can you please put some clothes on?" I asked, my eyes pleading with his. Normally I loved it when he was naked, taking every opportunity to kiss and lick his hot skin. His face fell slightly, concern marring his striking features and he went to throw on some clothes. Once he put on a pair of shorts and a T shirt, he came back over and sat down next to me on the bed.

"What's wrong with Josh and Logan?" he asked.

"Well, they were sitting out on the deck with the dogs for awhile, and came back in because they said they didn't feel well. I'm worried, Jake, because they were burning up and they never get sick!" I said. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned to me again.

"You said they feel hotter than normal? Did they complain of a headache or feeling tired and dizzy? Nauseous?" he asked me. I nodded my head and he got to his feet, taking my hands and helping me to mine.

"I have to call Embry and Leah, Bells. That's how we all felt before we phased for the first time. I have to get them out of the house before they do, or else they will tear apart everything." he said as he picked up the phone.

Well that answered my question and put my worries to rest. I felt relief flowing through me, finally knowing that at least two of my children carried the wolf gene, along with the immunity to vampire venom that I passed on to them. I watched Jacob as he made his calls, and when he hung up, we walked downstairs to get things together.

"We are going to take them camping in the woods tonight, that way if they phase nothing will be destroyed. Embry and Leah will be here after dinner, so I have to go get all the camping stuff packed into the Toyota." he said, hugging me before heading out to the garage. I decided to make dinner for exactly 5pm, that way they could head out right away once they had eaten. Maddy came down to help out, always seeming to have a sixth sense when it came to anyone needing assistance.

"Josh and Logan are changing, aren't they?" she asked as she made a huge dinner salad. I looked at her, slightly taken aback at her intuitiveness. Jacob and I had explained everything to them a couple of years back, so they knew they were special in certain ways. We just didn't know how special.

"Yeah, honey. Your dad, Embry and Leah are going to take them camping so they have somewhere safe when they phase" I explained as I seasoned each chicken and impaling them on the massive metal stake that was part of a rotisserie spit to put over the fire.

"I wonder if I am a wolf too. What should I watch for in case I am one?" she asked, her violet eyes locking on mine. I had never seen anyone with eyes her color, and each time I looked into them I felt a sense of peace come over me. Sometimes I wondered if she had a gift like Jasper's, able to soothe people by sending out calming waves.

"Well, I guess a headache, dizzyness, just things that don't feel normal" I explained to her.

Jacob came back in the house just then, letting us know that everything was packed and ready to go. He went outside to start the fire, taking the chickens with him so they could start cooking.

Once everything was finished in the kitchen, Maddy and I went out to the garage to start getting a cooler packed for them to bring with. I pulled out 2 big bags of ice, dumping them into the chest while Maddy grabbed a bunch of bottles of water and juices. Once the beverages were done, we went inside to make them a bunch of sandwiches to take with. By the time we were done, we made 35 roast beef and turkey sandwiches, which was enough to get them through at least one day. If they needed more, I would have Jacob call me and I could run some out to them.

Maddy set the table in the dining room for me, so I went to lay down on a couch in the family room and read a book until dinner was ready. An hour later, Sarah and Seth came in, Sarah running upstairs to shower and Seth going out to help Jacob after greeting me. Joey came a few minutes later, a small smile on her face as she clutched sheet music to her chest.

"Hi mom" she said as she leaned over the couch and kissed my cheek.

"Hi, Joey, did you have fun working on the duet with Edward?" I asked. Her face got slightly dreamy, and I wondered if she had a crush on him. They always had a special bond, sharing many things in common, but it still made me a little concerned. It had taken Edward years to get over losing Amanda, and his eyes were still haunted by sadness. Edward and I had formed a close friendship once he was able to let me go, and I knew he was an honorable man, but I worried about Joey getting her heart broken if he didn't return her feelings.

"Yep! It's all finished, so maybe we can play it for you next week" she said as she plopped down on the couch next to me. She got a funny look on her face, almost like she was trying to hear something beyond my scope of hearing. I saw her eyes grow wide and she looked at me.

"Oh wow, Logan and Josh are going through the change, huh? Awesome!" she happily said. She loved it when the Pack was phased, sometimes following them into the woods and running through the trees with them. A few weeks back, she developed speed that rivaled mine, so I had a feeling that she would be more like me than Jake.

"Oh! Here they come now, just in time because dad and Seth are bringing the chicken in right now" she said as she got up and went to the kitchen. Seconds later, Josh and Logan came down the stairs, both of them looking a little better but still not 100% well. I got up from the couch and went to help take the chickens off the spit, Jacob cutting them up while I took the first platter to the table. Justin and Charlie came home just then, so we all settled down to eat. Sarah finally came down from her shower, and helped herself to a plate of food.

"Josh, Logan, I'm taking you guys camping tonight, ok? Embry and Leah are coming with because I think you both are going to phase soon and I don't want the house to get destroyed. We will teach you how to control the phasing, as well as teaching you both how to live like wolves" Jacob said to them.

"It makes sense now. Ok dad, are we leaving after dinner?" Josh asked. Jacob nodded his head, and they went back to eating.

We made small talk during dinner, Joey telling us about the song she was working on with Edward, Sarah telling us how she and Seth kicked ass in volleyball, Justin and Charlie telling us how Emmett cheated at the game they were all playing together. When we were done eating, everyone pitched in to clean everything up and we were finished in no time. Leah and Embry showed up at 6pm, both of them hugging me before making their rounds and greeting everyone. By 6:30 they, along with Jacob, Logan and Josh, were out the door. I felt like taking a long bath in the new tub Jacob and I had put in a few months ago, so I made my way upstairs while my kids entertained themselves, doing their own thing.

I started filling the massive tub with steamy water, adding several cap fulls of the vanilla body oil I just bought when I went shopping with Alice a few mights ago. As the tub filled, I lit a couple of candles, placing them around the tub. I went back into the bedroom, pulling out my pajamas and undergarments, setting them on the bed. I grabbed my robe, as well as a couple of towels, and went back into the bathroom, turning off the lights so that the candles cast a soft glow. I gave a hiss as I lowered my body into the hot water, and once I was fully submerged, I turned on the jets and let the pounding water sooth my muscles.

I got out of the tub an hour later, wrapping my long hair in one towel and drying myself off with the other. Once I was dry, I put my robe on, then applied some moisturizer to my face before heading back into the room and putting my pajamas on. I decided to sleep in one of Jake's huge T shirts, as well as a pair of his boxers, which had become a habit lately. Even though they were freshly laundered, I could still smell him deep in the material.

I sat in the middle of the bed, taking my hair out of the towel and brushing it out. When I was done, I went back downstairs with my soiled clothes, tossing them into the laundry room so they could be washed the next day. With so many people in the house, I did at least 2 loads of laundry a day. I used to have a housekeeper come by several times a week named Raven, but since the kids had grown up I only used her once a week. Each kid had their own chores each week, and they never gave me a problem about it.

I grabbed a bottle of water and my book, then went upstairs to lay in bed a read before I went to sleep. At 11pm, I finished my book and set it on the nightstand. I was about to turn out the light when Joey knocked on my door, entering when I called.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked. She sometimes had nightmares like I did, so there were a few mights where she would wake one of us and we would go lay with her until she fell asleep. Now that she was older, she rarely had them.

"Nothing, mom. Do you mind if I slept with you tonight since dad's gone?" she asked. I patted the side of the bed that Jacob usually slept on and she slid under the covers. I turned out the light and waited for her to tell me what was on her mind, like she always did. When she didn't say anything, I decided to broach the subject of Edward.

"Jo, I noticed something today when you came home from the Cullens house and I wanted to talk to you about it" I started, pausing to see if she would elaborate. I heard her heart rate kick up a notch, so I knew I was going in the right direction.

"Do you have…feelings for Edward, honey?"

I heard her breath hitch slightly, her body tensing a bit. After a long pause, she finally answered me.

"I do, mom. Please don't tell him though! I figured out how to hide my thoughts from him and to block Alice from having visions about me, so nobody knows." she said, turning to look at me. I knew she and Sarah had discovered how to block their thoughts, and to tune out other peoples thoughts, but I had no idea that Josephine could block Alice's visions.

"When did you start feeling this way, sweety?" I gently asked, knowing that this was an extremely delicate topic.

"Don't think I'm crazy, but since I was 4. Thank God I figured out how to block by then, or else I would have looked like an idiot!" she replied.

"You're sure he doesn't know?" I asked as I ran her silky hair through my fingers. Now I knew why Jacob found it so soothing.

"Yeah, he doesn't have a clue. His thoughts still go to Amanda all the time, and I know he still misses her really bad. I don't want to complicate his life any further with my feelings" she said as she snuggled up to me.

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes" she whispered. I felt her shoulders start to shake as she began to cry. I felt so bad for her, because I could understand her feelings.

"Oh baby, it's ok. Shhhh. Please don't cry honey" I murmured as I held her. When she calmed down, I wiped her tears away.

"Maybe you should tell him, sweetheart. Even if he doesn't return your feelings, at least you were true to yourself and honored how you feel." I told her.

"Not right now, mom. I don't want things to be weird with us, and it will be once I tell him that I love him. When he's ready to hear them, I will know and tell him then." she said.

"Im here for you, Jo. You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?" I asked, making her look at my face so she knew I meant it.

"I know you are, mom. Thanks." she sleepily said.

"I love you, kiddo, so very much" I said as we started drifting off.

"Me too, mom"


	2. Chapter 2

**JPOV**

When Bella told me that Josh and Logan were feeling sick, right away a part of me knew that they were about to phase for the first time. I was really excited, knowing at least 2 of my sons would be wolves like I am. I knew it would be a long time until they had it perfectly under control, but I hoped they took to it like I did. It had only taken me about 6 weeks to get my phasing under control, where with some wolves it could take months.

When I told Embry and Leah, they both jumped into action, thrilled to have more wolves in the Pack. So far, none of Embry's kids have shown signs of changing and I know it upset him a little bit, but hopefully they would be soon. Rosalie Cullen, who teases us about our 'dog smell' said that Matthew, Zoey and Elijah all had a hint of dog scent so I had a feeling that they were going to be wolves.

We pulled up to a clearing near the cottage, deciding to camp there that way if we needed more food or anything else, we could store some right there. I wasn't sure how long we were going to be out here for, so it was best to be prepared. Embry and I came up with a plan so that our shop would be covered for just this reason, so if this took longer than a few days I would have Bella call and put the plan in motion.

We all worked together, setting up 2 huge tents, both with a divider in the middle making two 'rooms' for our comfort. I knew Leah would be happy about that, and I was right when she saw it when the tents were up.

"How considerate! Awww, Jakey, you're getting soft in your old age" she said as she lugged in her sleeping bag.

"Yeah yeah, watch it or else I will hit you with an extra patrol this week" I joked. She gave a slight growl and I started cracking up. She was so easy to piss off, but she could also give as much as she could take. I was a little concerned about her being walked all over by the Pack when I made her my beta, but she had risen to the challenge and kicked all of their asses in gear. Even Quil was careful not to mess around with her anymore. Leah and Quil had an arrangement, while their Imprints were growing up, to take care of their 'needs' every now and then. I was worried that they would get too emotionally involved and it would hurt them and their Imprints, but they surprised me. When Elliot and Claire became old enough, they amicably ended their arrangement and began romantic relationships with them.

We had everything set up a few minutes later, so I sent my boys to go gather some firewood to make a fire while I picked up some bigger rocks to make a small pit. Embry's cell rang just then, and I heard him talking excitedly to who I knew was Angela on the other line. When he hung up, he turned to Leah and I to let us know what was said.

"Finally! Guys, I have to run home for a few minutes to get another tent, Elijah, Matthew and Zoey. Angela said they are all sick with high fevers and headaches, so they are about to phase too. See ya in a bit!" he said as he began to strip his clothes off. He tied his shorts to his leg, then exploded into a silver and black wolf and took off into the woods with an excited howl.

"This is great, Le! 5 new wolves added to the Pack! I cant wait to see who else is going to phase. I have a feeling that Sarah will be phasing soon, as well as Matthew. We are so going to kick the Volturi's ass when the time comes!" I excitedly said.

"I hope you're right, Jake. We still have a lot to get done over the next year now that the kids are phasing. We have to get them trained as wolves, then I will feel a little better" she said.

Leah was my voice of reason, pulling me back whenever my thinking got clouded or I had trouble with anything. She and I made a formidable team, driving each Pack member above and beyond what we knew they were capable of. Leah and I were interrupted from our talk when I heard a crashing sound coming from the trees to the left.

"Dad! Josh phased!!" Logan breathlessly said as he ran over to us.

"Where is he?" I asked, glancing over to where he had come from.

"The moron took off running through the woods. He couldn't wait to see how fast he would be in wolf form" Logan said, still breathing hard. I noticed his body shaking and was about to warn him, when all of a sudden he exploded out of his clothes and turned into a russet wolf, like me, but with a black mask on his face and black ripples down his back.

"Damn that was quick! Go ahead, Jake, phase and I'll wait for Embry to get back" Leah said.

"Thanks Le" I replied as I started stripping, tying my shorts to my leg. I phased seconds later, instantly hearing Logan and Josh in my head.

_Jake: Josh, where the hell are you?_

_Josh: Dad! I'm over by the stream near grandpa Charlie's house! This is awesome!_

_Logan: Dude, you need to get back over near the campsite. I finally phased, and Embry is bringing Matthew and Zoey to meet us._

_Josh: Ok, I'm on my way!_

Logan and I sat down near the tents, waiting for Josh to make his way over to us. A minute or so later, he came bounding out of the trees, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He was the most different looking of all the wolves,with a golden coat that was tipped with black. His ears were tipped in black as well, and he had a similar mask over his eyes like Logan did.

_Jake: Ok, now that I have you both together, how do you feel?_

_Logan: I feel really good, strong. It hurt like hell when I phased though. Will that go away?_

_Josh: Yeah, it was really painful dad. I feel the same way as Logan. I feel so strong, fast and free._

_Jake: The more you phase the less painful it will become. Once you both get a better handle on it, all you should feel is a slight flare of heat rather than pain._

_Logan: Uh, not that I don't like being in this form, but how do we change back?_

_Jake: Let's go into the woods and work on it, ok?_

We took off into the woods, both boys keeping up with me as we charged through the dense forest. I wanted to take the boys away from the campsite, because I knew they would be uncomfortable when they phased back. Both of them destroyed their clothes, so they would be naked. I had brought extra pairs of shorts, but they were in the tent along with our other things. Once we were about a mile from the site, I slowed down as we entered a small meadow.

_Jake: Ok, I want you both to relax for a minute and catch your breath._

All three of us laid down in the soft grass as we caught our breath, basking in the rare sunlight. I chuckled to myself as I saw all of the images flashing through their heads. I was going to have to teach them how to get a grip on their thoughts or else things would get embarrassing for them.

_Jake: Ok guys, now in order to phase back, I need you both to clear your thoughts and only think about turning human again._

Several minutes went by, and each boy was able to phase back, immediately covering their private parts and turning red with embarrassment. I phased along with them, quickly untying my shorts and putting them on.

"I brought extra shorts for you both but they are back in the tent. When we head back, you both can stay in the trees and I'll go grab them for you. Now, let's try to get you guys to phase back, ok?" I said. They nodded, then they both started concentrating hard. Josh phased right away, but I noticed that Logan was having some trouble.

"Lo, think about something that really pisses you off. I mean, REALLY gets under your skin" I said, trying to get his anger to make him phase. Seconds later, his body started shaking, and he once again exploded into wolf form. I pulled my shorts off, phasing along with them.

_Jake: Good job, guys! So, for the rest of the night, we will work on phasing back and forth until you have it down. One thing I want you both to remember; keep your anger and emotions under control because you will phase in places where you really shouldn't. A lot of us had trouble with it, and for some it took months of hard work to get our emotions under control. Let's get back to the campsite because Embry will be back soon and I want us all to phase together._

We ran through the woods, knocking down a few trees along the way. When we got back to the site, I phased back and had them wait in the trees while I went and got them some shorts and a leather cord so they could tie them to their legs the next time we phased. I helped them phase back, then tossed each one a pair and we walked back toward Leah. Embry pulled in just then, so we helped them set up their tent and get them settled in. I noticed that Elijah and Matt seemed excited by the whole phasing thing, but Zoey didn't look too happy.

"Hey Zoey, you ok kiddo?" I asked her. She gave me her trademark scowl, then finally gave in and hugged me.

"I don't know if I want to be a wolf, Jacob. My life is complicated enough and now this?" she grumbled.

Zoey was a good kid, but she was even more emotional than my Maddy. She took everything to heart all the time, and was prone to bouts of depression. She recently broke up with a guy at her school and wasn't dealing with it too well. Bella tried talking to her, understanding her pain from when Edward had left her, and slowly she was making progress.

"I know, but we are what we are, so all we can do is accept things and learn how to use it to our advantage. There are a lot of cool things that come with being wolves. Like, killing vampires, running through the woods faster than any other creature, having enhanced senses like smell and sight, and lots of other neat things." I explained as we walked over by everyone else.

"I guess. I'm sure I will find out soon enough, huh? Thank God for Aunt Leah, that way I'm not the only female wolf. How she dealt with it all this time is beyond me" she mumbled. Josh and Logan came out of our tent just then, walking over to say hi to Zoey. All of our kids were close, having been raised together since infancy and all being schooled by Bella. My boys gave her a hug, but when Josh stepped away from her, his whole body went rigid and his eyes grew wide.

"What the hell are you looking at, worm?" Zoey growled at him, punching him lightly on the chest. I watched Josh carefully, having a feeling that he just Imprinted on her.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all. Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" Josh asked, leading me a short distance away.

"Shit! I think I Imprinted on Zoey! Explain to me how the whole thing goes?" Josh asked, his eyes imploring.

"Well, when you looked in her eyes, did everything seem to shift? Like, did everything suddenly become so clear, and you felt drawn to her? Do you feel like she is the most important thing in the world to you and that you would die if she wasn't near?" I asked. I watched him as he turned to look at Zoey again, then turned back to me.

"That sounds about right. What am I going to do about Nikki? Now that I Imprinted, I have to break things off with her. I should have listened to you when you warned me that this could happen. Oh God I don't want to hurt her, dad." he said as his eyes filled with tears.

When the kids had started high school, I had sat them all down and explained about Imprinting, and Leah told them the story about what happened with her and Sam when he Imprinted on Emily. I never forbid them to date, but I made sure that they knew what the ramifications would be if any of them turned out to be wolves. Josh was the only one who didn't heed the warning, and he began dating this nice girl named Nicole a year earlier. Their relationship was just starting to turn really serious, and I knew her heart was going to be broken.

"Josh, you have to tell her gently. Don't mention the whole wolf thing, because that's a sacred secret, but break it off as humanely as you can. She's going to be devastated and probably hate you, but hopefully she will get past it as time goes by" I explained.

"What should I do now? Should I go talk to Zoey and let her know? Ugh, this is crazy. Wonderful, but nutty just the same." he said.

"I would go take a walk with her, son. She knows about Imprinting, so hopefully she wont beat the crap out of you when she finds out" I chuckled.

We walked back by everyone else, and I saw Josh lead Zoey away from us. They sat down on a fallen log far away from us, and I could see them talking.

"What's going on, Jake?" Leah asked.

"Josh Imprinted on Zoey. He's telling her right now" I said.

"No way, man. Josh and Zoey, huh? Looks like we're going to be inlaws dude!" Embry said as he walked over to us.

We all stood there watching them talk, and all of a sudden Zoey stood up and started yelling at Josh. Seconds later, in her fit of anger, she phased into a silver and black wolf, her tattered clothing exploding all of the place. She took off running in the woods, so Josh phased and ran after her, remembering to tie his shorts to his leg. I looked at Leah, knowing she was the best to handle this, and she gave a sigh and went running after them. I heard her phase seconds later, then heard her footsteps as she headed in their direction. I turned to Embry, and we both shook our heads, knowing this drama was going to take awhile to play out.

The rest of us got the fire going, then sat around talking as we waited for Leah, Zoey and Josh to come back. Logan was telling Matt how awesome it was to phase, how it felt and how freeing it was. Once things calmed down, Embry and I were going to try and get Matt to phase and then take them all out into the woods to teach them what they needed to know. We also wanted to show them the patrol routes, this way they knew where they needed to go once I worked them into the rotation. I was going to send them out in pairs, one new wolf with one experienced one, that way they could continue to learn how to control their phasing and other things that came along with it. An hour later, Leah came out of the woods in human form, and went to get Zoey some clothes to replace the ones she shredded.

Once Zoey was phased back and dressed, all 3 of them came walking out of the woods. I noticed her hanging back so that she could keep pace with Josh, and I knew everything was going to work out just fine.

For the rest of the night, until about midnight, Leah, Embry and I worked with the kids on their phasing, and by the time we turned in to get some sleep, I was happy that they were learning quickly.

The next day, we got up and ate all of the sandwiches that Bella had made for us. Because there were 10 of us, we were still hungry so we went over to the cottage to see what food we had there. I found a bunch of eggs, 3 pounds of bacon and a loaf of bread so we cooked up a huge breakfast. When we were done eating and had everything cleaned up, I called Bella to see if her and Angela could run to the store and pick up more food for us.

"Hi honey, I miss you" I said when she answered.

"I miss you too, Jake. How's it going out there? I heard that Elijah, Zoey and Matt are with you guys too. That's great!" she said.

"The kids are doing really well and are fast learners. I hope to be able to come home in another day or two, once I'm sure they have everything under control." I explained.

"That's wonderful! Oh, just to give you a heads up, Seth is going to be bringing Sarah out to you because she's showing signs of changing" she said.

"Ok, we are near the cottage, so let him know. I love you so much and I miss sleeping next to you" I said, really missing her smile and her warm body pressed to mine.

"I love you too and cant wait until you come home. I'll call Seth, then grab Angela and we will come out and fill the fridge at the cottage. Talk to you later" she said, then hung up.

I smiled to myself, happy that Sarah was joining the Pack, then went to tell everyone else. My cell rang a minute later, and it was Jared. He was going to meet up with us, because Brandon and Hayden were ready to phase, and he was going to bring Ian, Tristan and Cassidy with because they were showing signs as well. So, with all of the wolves finally beginning to transform, our Pack had grown from 8 to at least 15. After I hung up with Jared, I called Bella back to let her know to bring even more food, and to put the plan in effect for shop coverage because there was no way we would be back by Monday for work.

We ended up spending a week out in the woods, which pleasantly surprised me. I had thought, with so many new wolves, that it would take longer to teach them, but it didn't. All of the kids learned everything really well, but I knew they still needed to work on their emotions a bit.

We had a little more drama with Imprinting during the week, with Cassidy Imprinting on Brandon. Things were getting confusing, and I knew that it would only get even more so when we finally went back home. I knew that there was more Imprinting to come, so I was going to have to brace Bella and the other kids for it.

We finally came home the following Sunday evening, and once dinner was eaten and everything cleaned up, I carried Bella up to our room and made love to her several times during the night. I missed her so badly while I was gone, and our bodies came together with so much passion that I worried about spontaneously bursting into flames. When were finally sated, we fell asleep, tangled in each others limbs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Joey POV**

Life was absolutely insane in La Push over the last few weeks, and it sometimes felt like I was living in one big soap opera. First off, Logan, Sarah, Josh, Ian, Zoey, Matt, Hayden, Brandon, Tristan and Cassidy all phased into werewolves and spent a week in the forest learning how to control everything. Josh Imprinted on Zoey, Cassidy Imprinted on Brandon, and that was just the beginning.

When everyone came back home, that's when things went really off the wall. Tristan Imprinted on Emma, Hayden on Maddy, Logan on Faith and Elijah on Skylar. The only ones unaffected by the whole Imprinting craziness was Me, Charles and Justin. I was both relieved but felt left out because nobody Imprinted on me, even though I only had eyes for Edward. I thought about him a lot lately, wondering if he would ever get past his grief of losing Amanda and maybe notice me. Mom said I should talk to him, but there was no way I was going to do that until I knew that he was ready to move on.

Every single one of us was headed out to the Cullen house for some training because we only had about a year before the Volturi were supposed to find out about us and come to kill us. Carlisle had told me stories about them, and I was scared to death to face them once the day came. Alice was always monitoring them through her visions, making sure that when and if they found out, we would have a decent warning. My uncle Elliot had premonitions in his dreams, but so far none had come about the evil vampire empire.

I had left before everyone else to go to the Cullen's house, because I wanted to work on some music that Edward and I were writing before training started. When I pulled my Corolla into their huge driveway, Alice was sitting on the porch waiting for me.

"Josephine! I'm glad you came over early because I have to show you this new dress I made for you!" she said as she bounced around.

Alice always made me laugh, because she was a total ball of energy and loved making clothes for me. I actually preferred my jeans and sweater, but I enjoyed my 'Barbie' time with her. I had so many clothes from the shopping excursions she always dragged me on, but I usually donated most of the items to the shelter that my parents had built years ago in La Push. I always found great joy in the shelter residents reactions whenever I brought the clothes in, because they never got to get new clothes unless someone donated them.

I followed Alice into the house, but she dragged me up the stairs before I could greet everyone else, so I waved instead. Jasper and Emmett were playing some online game against my brothers, and they gave me a quick wave back. When we got to Alice's room, I sat down on her bed while she went to her closet and brought the dress out to me. I took the dress and went behind the dressing screen in her room and put the dress on.

It was really cute, made of light pink cotton with little embroidered white daisies all over it. It was more of a sun dress, sleeveless with inch wide shoulder straps, and came down just above my knee. She handed me a white cardigan to go with it, as well as a pair of white sandals. The outfit looked really nice on me, and I was glad that, for once, she made me something that was more my style.

"Alice, I love it!" I said as I gave her a hug.

"I know, I'm the greatest seamstress ever! Shower me with love" she said in a mock haughty voice. I gave her an air kiss on each of her cheeks, and we both busted up laughing at our goofing around. Edward poked his head in, to see what was so funny.

"Hello, Joey, it's nice to see you again. That dress Alice made looks really nice on you" he said as he came into the room to give me a hug. Even though his skin, as well as the rest of his families, was ice cold, it never even registered to me. They felt totally normal to me, which they thought was weird.

I was so grateful that I was able to learn how to block my thoughts, but unfortunately I had inherited some of my mother's nervousness. She was so cute when she got flustered, her heart beat and breathing accelerating and her face flushing. Sometimes she forgot to breathe, and ended up passing out, but she had gotten better at that over the years. As for me, my cheeks would turn a little pink and my heart would kick up a bit, but I was always able to give some excuse as to why.

"Thanks Edward. How are you?" I asked as we broke apart, myself instantly missing the contact.

"I'm doing well, keeping busy with writing music, hunting and reading. Today is training day, right?" he asked as he sat down on Alice's bed.

"You know it is, Edward!" Alice said, rolling her eyes at her brother. I knew I was able to block her from seeing me in her visions, but sometimes I wondered if she knew about how I felt because she would make little comments here and there.

"Be nice, Alice, or else I will cut up your credit card" Edward teased. She stuck out her lip, pouting, but kept her comments to herself.

"I came by early to work on that song with you before we started training, but the pixie here kidnapped me so now there's no time" I told him as I went behind the screen to take the dress off and to put my jeans and sweatshirt back on. I pulled my long hair up into a messy ponytail, then came from behind the screen.

"It seems like everyone else is here now, so why don't we go outside? Come on, Alice, you too" Edward said, ushering us into the hallway and down the stairs.

Emmett and Jasper as finished their game, so I gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek. Emmett crushed me, of course, but because I had my mothers strength, it didn't hurt.

"How ya doing, Jo Jo?" he asked after he set me down.

"Great, now that I can breathe!" I jokingly said.

"Yeah, but I know you can handle it! I swear, Jo, every single time I see you, you get even prettier" he said as he ruffled my hair. I felt my face flush a little as I playfully swatted his hands away and fixed my hair.

"Emmett, must you always try to embarrass the poor girl?" Rosalie said as she came out of the kitchen with Esme and Carlisle. I ran up and gave them each a hug.

"Joey, you are so grown up already! It seems like it was just yesterday that I helped deliver you" Esme said.

"Thanks, Esme" I replied, feeling a little uncomfortable at all the attention I was getting. I was over their house all the time, and was totally comfortable there and viewed them as my family. I just wasn't good at receiving compliments, same as my mom.

We all went outside to meet up with everyone else, and I saw Jin coming from the forest behind their house. They had built him a small cottage so he would be comfortable here while he worked with us all.

"Hey Ice Princess, I have a joke for ya" my dad said to Rosalie. He was always trying to piss her off with stupid blonde jokes.

"Whatever it is, Cujo, I'm sure I've heard it before" she glared at him.

"Whatever, you can sit through it again. So, this blonde goes to this air field to take helicopter lessons, right? Well, after several times going up with the instructor, he decided that she was ready to go solo. He talked to her through the microphone, coaching her along and everything was going awesomely. All of a sudden, the rotors stopped turning and she crashed to the ground. When the instructor reached the mangled mess and saw that she was ok, he asked her what went wrong. 'Well, I was flying along doing great, but the giant fan kept messing my hair up so I shut it off'" my dad said as he finished the joke. Everyone started laughing, Rosalie included and she slapped him on the back.

"Well, Benji, you got me on that one. I never heard it before. Good job" she said as my dad laughed his ass off.

"I don't mean to interrupt the fun and games, but we do have a battle to prepare for" Jin calmly said.

We all dutifully followed him out to the massive back yard, and he put us all in pairs. I ended up with Edward, which of course I was happy about, not only because of my feelings for him, but because he was one of the best fighters in the group.

We all stood there, waiting for Jin's command to start. When he gave the word, I launched into a routine of of sweeping kicks and punches. Edward countered each one, throwing a few of his own in. I was starting to get frustrated because I felt like he was holding back a little, so I let him have it.

"Dammit, Edward, quit holding back! You know I can handle it!" I snarled, flipping myself and kicking him in the chest. He went flying backward, and I was about to go make sure he was ok when he came roaring back. We bantered back and forth, kicking, punching, flipping, and when I saw him let his guard down for a split second, I launched myself at him. I slammed him to the ground, straddling his waist and pinning his arms above his head as he looked up at me in shock.

His eyes trailed to my lips, so I let his hands go so I could see if I was cut. He took that opportunity to flip me under him, and it was my turn to look up at him in shock. Vivid green eyes met golden topaz ones, and we stared at each other for a long while. I was breathing hard and I felt my face flushing at our intimate position, and I noticed his eyes widened when he realized it as well. He quickly got off of me, helping me to my feet and tossing me a bottle of water.

"You don't fight fair, Edward! I thought I split my damn lip, and you took advantage of it when I let your hands go" I scolded as I sat down in the grass to take a break. He sat down next to me, watching me as I drank my water.

"Joey, how many times have I told you to never let your guard down? I know you thought we were finished, but I had to teach you that lesson because I don't want you to be killed" he softly explained.

"I understand that, Edward, and it wont happen when we are in the battle. First you start off by holding back on me, then you decide to teach me a lesson? It's bullshit" I snapped at him, standing up and running for the woods to get away from him. I was upset that he won, upset that he held back, upset that he didn't feel the same as I did and it just became too much.

"Hey Joey, did Dawson piss you off?" I heard Emmett call to me. It was an ongoing joke with everyone, because I looked almost exactly like Katie Holmes, and she played the part of Joey in some stupid TV show called Dawsons Creek.

"Blow it out your ass, Emmett" I yelled as I flew by everyone. The last thing I heard before I crashed through the trees was Emmett.

"I don't get it. I'm a vampire, I don't fart" he said, perplexed.

I ran through the woods, my tears blinding me, making me trip as I fled from my feelings. I pushed myself hard, the burning of my muscles taking some of my emotional pain away. I kept running and running, feeling the trees whipping by me in a blur, occasionally hitting me in the face with their branches. I slowed down when I entered a meadow with a small waterfall trickling down from the cliffs on one side of it. I laid down on the grass, staring up at the cloudy sky as I sucked in deep breaths. I lay there for some time, trying to still my jumbled thoughts and get my tattered emotions under control.

"You really shouldn't run off by yourself, Josephine" Edward said as he sat down next to me. I closed my eyes, then rolled to my side so I couldn't have to look at him.

"Joey, I wish you would stop blocking your thoughts from me. How am I supposed to fix whatever it is that I've done to you if you don't tell me and I can't hear you" he gently said.

"It's nothing, Edward, nothing you need to worry about" I said as fresh tears streamed down my face.

I felt him lean over me, touching my arm to get me to turn so he could see me. I shrugged him off, wiping my tears away before he could see. He gently grabbed my arm, forcing me onto my back and to look at him. His face fell when he saw my tears, and his hand caressed my cheek, wiping them away.

"Please tell me what I did to hurt you, Joey. I can't bear to see you cry, knowing that it was me who made you feel like this" he said as he gazed down at me.

I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I had a war waging inside of me, part of me wanting desperately to tell him how I felt and the other part wanting to keep it hidden. When I opened my eyes and they locked on his, I knew I had to tell him the truth, consequences be damned.

"How do you feel about me, Edward?" I whispered as my heart started to pound. He looked at me funny, wondering where I was going with this.

"You know I love you, Josephine. I've known you since you were born and you are a part of my family. You're my best friend, you know that" he gently said.

"I thought so" I murmured, going to stand up and him stopping me.

"Why, Joey? Do you feel something different?" he asked, trying to read my thoughts.

"Yes" I said, barely loud enough to be heard. I felt his fingers touch my chin, making me look at him.

"What do you mean? What are you telling me? Please, Joey, you know you can tell me anything" he begged. I felt my body start to tremble, fear and uncertainty making my breath catch.

"I've loved you since I was a child, Edward. It's only grown stronger since I've gotten older and I don't know what to do. I know you still aren't over losing…Amanda, so I know you don't feel the same." I said, tearing my eyes from his. He sat there, not knowing what to say and mulling everything over. He finally cupped my cheek in his hand, turning my face to his.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner, Joey. I'm so sorry that you have carried this with you for so long, and that it's hurting you so much." he said.

"It's not your problem, Edward. Please forget I even said anything, because I don't want things to be weird between us" I said, going to stand up. He stopped me, taking my hand in his.

"Joey, ever since you were a young girl, I have always thought you were beautiful. Watching you grow up into such an exquisite young woman has been a great honor, as well as you being my closest human friend. Being around you and your family has helped me find my humanity again, a far cry to what I was before I met your mother" he began. I could hear his jumbled thoughts in his head, but they were coming so fast that I had trouble piecing everything together.

"But it's not enough. I'm sorry I messed things up with us, Edward. Can we just forget that I even brought it up? Can we please just get back to being Joey and Edward, best friends?" I asked, embarrassment turning my cheeks pink. I got to my feet, brushing pieces of leaves and grass from my jeans. Edward got to his feet as well, and started pacing while pinching the bridge of his nose. His thoughts were even more jumbled, and I felt terrible for having caused his confusion.

"Joey, I too don't want things uncomfortable between us. It's…complicated as to why I can't be with you the way you want me to be. Believe me, it had crossed my mind several times, but there are so many things that would come into play if we went forward with a romantic relationship" he said, finally stopping his pacing and looking at me.

"Like what, Edward?" I asked.

"For one thing, I think your father would kill me. As you know, I was involved with your mother for a short time, and I loved her more than my own life. I left her because I wanted her to have a human life, experience things she couldn't if I gave in to her desire to become like me." he said.

"I know all about that, Edward. I also know that you had a hard time letting go of her when she married my dad"

"It goes further than that, Joey. My inability to get over her destroyed my marriage and caused a lot of problems between your father and I. I was finally able to get past it all, but by then it was too late for Amanda and I. I did love her, Jo, very much, and it almost destroyed me when I lost her. I don't know if I am ready to give you the love that you deserve, and until I can, it's safer the way things are. I don't want to hurt you or break your heart because I don't think I could survive it." he said, taking my hand again.

"Ok, I understand everything clearly. Why don't we get back before everyone sends a search party out for us" I said, giving a weak laugh. He looked like he was about to say something else, but I held up my hand to stop him.

"Let's just leave things be. We will be Joey and Edward, best friends and we will leave it at that, ok?" I said, hoping he would let it go. He looked sadly at me, then nodded his head.

When we got back, everyone gave us a curious glance but I ignored their strange looks. My mom looked at me worriedly, and I quickly shook my head, letting her know I would talk to her about it later. We got back to training, and Jin made us work even harder because we had disappeared for so long.

When I got home, I helped my mom make dinner, and she asked me how things went.

"Did you tell him, honey?" she asked.

"Yeah. He was shocked about my feelings, and he's all conflicted about the whole thing. He told me the story behind losing Amanda, and he's worried that dad will throw him into a huge fire pit if we got involved. I'm worried that I ruined things between us, mom" I said, feeling my tears well up. She stopped what she was doing and hugged me.

"Edward is…complicated. He's always trying to do the right thing and not hurt anyone. One thing you need to remember when it comes to him, he grew up in a time that was very proper. His experiences with romance are very limited, and when he does fall in love, it's all consuming for him. He is always keeping himself on guard, making sure that the person he loves is never emotionally and physically hurt. He's very proper, and can be controlling at times, trying to always do the right thing, or what he views as right. Give him some time to process everything, and if he discovers that he feels the same, he will come to you" she said, her hands rubbing my back soothingly.

"What if he does realize he feels the same way? How will dad deal with it?" I asked, scared of Edward being hurt.

"Don't worry about your father, I'll deal with him when the time comes, ok?" she said, smiling at me.

"Thanks mom, I needed to get that all out of me." I said as I got to work making a huge dinner salad.

After dinner, I wanted some time alone, so I went to take a long bath. After I was finished, I put a giant T shirt on and laid down in my bed to read my book. I had trouble concentrating, my thoughts going back to what happened today. I just hoped my relationship with Edward hadn't been ruined, and that someday he would return my feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

After everyone left once training was done, I took a walk through the woods to help me clear my racing thoughts. I long suspected that Joey might have stronger feelings for me, and the signs had been there the whole time. When our hands would accidentally brush while playing the piano, I would hear her heart start to race and her cheeks would turn pink. She had gotten so good at blocking her thoughts from me, that I was never able to confirm my suspicions.

Earlier, when we were training, I got distracted when her eyes lit up with a green fire, stunning me. She got the upper hand, slamming me to the ground, pinning me there with both her hands and her body and it drove me wild. I was so drawn to her pink lips, and when I gazed at them, I secretly hoped she would kiss me. I sensed her hesitation, so I turned the tables on her, trying to distract myself from my thoughts and to teach her about letting her guard down. I saw her eyes flash with the same green fire, and then I heard her heart start hammering and her breathing getting harsh when she realized the compromising position we were in. I almost gave in and kissed her, but her anger distracted me. I was devastated when I found her in the clearing, her face red from crying and her cheeks wet with tears. When she confessed her feelings to me, I was totally taken aback, feeling scared, happy and conflicted at the same time.

I sometimes thought about her in a romantic way, wondering if it could ever work. She was the most breathtaking creature I had ever seen, her bright green eyes that reflected her emotions, her jet black hair that fell in silky layers down her back, and her creamy white skin that would gently flush whenever she was angry, embarrassed or flustered. She was the first woman to make my long dead heart stir since I lost Amanda, and it frightened me terribly.

There were so many things we had in common, like our matched strength and speed, her amazing healing ability, the fact that she would never age and was immune to vampire venom. Her blood called to me, just as Bella's had, but over the years I became so accustomed to it that I never even noticed it anymore, so I wasn't worried about killing her. There was one thing I could never give her though, and that was children. I saw how she was with Emily's kids, how her eyes would light up and her perfect smile making the world seem even brighter.

Then there was the whole mess pertaining to Jacob. He and I had an extremely rocky relationship for so long because of my addiction to Bella. She was my first love, and it totally consumed my very being. She was the catalyst to my new found humanity, and I had loved her so deeply that I could not let her go. When I left her to live a human life, I never thought I would be gifted with love again. Amanda was a lovely creature, so good and full of love and humanity, and I did fall hard for her. My addiction to Bella had destroyed that, and when I finally came to my senses, it was too late. When she found it in her heart to finally believe me and to save our marriage, she was destroyed by the small army of vampires that attacked La Push.

When the fighting was over, half of her body had been incinerated when Bella sent the mystic wave to kill the enemy vamps, and she didn't want to live eternity that way. She had convinced Bella to end her suffering, and I wanted to go with her rather than be without her in my life, but she convinced Bella and Jacob to stop me. My heart died that day, and over the last 9 years I had been overcome with grief, guilt and loss. I had finally started to heal when Josephine and I formed our deep friendship, and I felt my life renew itself.

If I was able to give Joey the love she craved from me, and if I allowed my heart to love her the way it was trying to, I was concerned that Jacob and Bella would think that I was using her as a replacement for Bella. I wasn't sure if I was willing to go through that scrutiny and possibly tear our huge family apart.

I wanted to run, to leave this place and all of the confusion and feelings it evoked in me. That's what I did whenever I thought everyone would be better off without me. As I thought more about it, I was a self decimating person who held myself so rigid that I missed out on many things that made life worth living.

My family was worried about me because of everything I had gone through and for the way I always blamed myself for everything, even if it was beyond my control. That was it, I was a lifelong control freak, trying to make everyone else's lives better and neglecting my own. Well, I was going to control just one thing that I could, and that was to not pursue a romantic relationship with Joey. She deserved so much more, deserved someone who wasn't as messed up as I was.

"You're an idiot" Alice said when she found me sitting in the clearing I was in earlier with Joey.

"Yes, Alice, you tell me that all the time. What is it this time?" I asked, watching her as she sat down next to me.

"Because you have that sweet girl, who loves you so much, and you're too absorbed in your self righteousness to make anything of it" she said, glaring at me.

"What do you know, Alice? You can't see her in your visions anymore, because she has you blocked too, so how in the world can you help me here?" I asked, glaring right back at her.

"I know enough to be able to see how you are together. The others might not be able to notice, but I see the way you look at her, and I know that you love her, even if you don't know it yet" she said.

"Yes Alice, I do love her. She's my best friend and I've known her since she was born. As far as me being _in love _with her, I don't know how to answer that." I replied, laying back in the grass.

"Well, let me help you there, oh brother of mine. It's time to stop killing yourself with the guilt you feel for what happened with Amanda. You screwed up, that's a given, but you tried to make it right and it didn't work out the way you wanted. We all lost a sister that day, someone we loved dearly, but we cant keep beating ourselves up about it. Move on, Edward" she said, her voice softening.

"I know, Alice, and I've gotten much better at accepting everything. With Joey, she deserves someone who isn't such a self destructive mess. She deserves someone who isn't as damaged as I am" I said, feeling the suns rays as it broke through the clouds.

"Oh save it, Edward. Maybe you need to start looking inside yourself and liking who you are. It's exhausting. You need to see yourself like we all do, Josephine included. You are kind, honorable and so caring, and you have so much love to give, if you allow yourself to do it. I know it got messy with Bella, but Joey isn't like her. You cant kill her, you cant hurt her and you don't have to worry about accidentally killing her or turning her with the venom." she said.

"But what happens if she ends up being a wolf like her dad, and Imprints on someone? I don't want to have to go through that again because look at what happened the last time"

"She's not a wolf, I know it because I was able to see her in my visions. The ones who have transformed, well I could never see them, so I knew it was only a matter of time before they changed."

"Ok, but what about Bella and Jacob? They would kill me, thinking I was still fixated on Bella and using Joey as a replacement" I argued.

"That's something you're going to have to convince them of. Talk to them, make them see that you only have eyes for their daughter and that it's not some warped way of being with Bella. We all know that you have moved on, and I know for a fact that Bella does too. The mutt you might have to work on, because he is very protective of his children" she said, standing up and stretching.

"That's another thing, Alice. I cant give her children if she wants them"

"Whatever! You can adopt, like Carlisle and Esme! That's if she even wants kids. Edward, you can find so many reasons as to why it wont work, so you need to see how it _can. _Just think about it, ok? If you do decide that you want to be with her, I would go to Bella and Jacob first though. It's more honest and you wont have to worry about sneaking around. Now get up, because we are all going hunting soon and everyone is waiting for you" she said, grabbing my hands and yanking me to my feet. I grabbed her in a headlock, messing up her black hair.

"Do you know how long it took me to get my hair like this? You're such a jerk!" she said, breaking free of my hold.

"Yeah, about two seconds based on your speed and hair fixing skills!" I countered.

As we walked back to the house, I noticed that my heart felt a bit lighter and my thoughts weren't as jumbled as they were earlier. I still hadn't made a decision yet, but it was so much easier seeing things the way they should be seen. I just hoped my heart was ready to fall even more deeply in love, more than the current level it had already fallen without me even knowing.

**BPOV**

"Jacob, I have to talk to you about something, and you have to promise me that you wont flip out, ok?" I asked as we walked along the beach.

I had debated on whether or not to talk to Jacob about Joey and her feelings for Edward, but I finally made the choice to at least give him a heads up just in case the relationship did bloom. Part of me was glad that she loved him, but the other part was full of trepidation because I knew how he would do things that he considered were in the best interest for her. Take his decision to leave me so long ago so I could live a human life. I know now that his heart was in the right place, and if he hadn't left, I never would have fallen in love with Jake. I just didn't want him doing the same thing to my daughter, because him leaving almost killed me. Joey was in a different boat than I was though, because at the time I was just a mere human and could easily be killed. Joey didn't have to worry about that, because of her strength, healing and immunity to venom. If Edward did get involved with her, he and I were going to have a long talk before I would give my blessing.

"What is it, Bells? Oh God, are you pregnant?" he asked, stopping and turning to me.

"Heck no! Remember? The Great Wolf said I was done having children? This involves our daughter" I began, but was cut off when he started cursing.

"Shit! Who is it and why didn't they use protection? How many times did we pound it into their heads about being safe? It's Sarah, isn't it? I am going to kill Seth!" Jacob fumed. I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"Nobody is pregnant, so please calm down! Don't make me have to go all Kung Foo on you!" I joked. It worked, because he let out a deep belly laugh and sighed with relief.

"Ok, I'm all calm now. What's going on?" he asked as he pulled me against his chest. I sighed, then breathed in his sexy scent, feeling myself getting slightly aroused.

"It's Josephine. She's in love, Jake." I began. I watched his face light up in a huge grin, but I knew it would be short lived when I told him that it was with Edward.

"Who is it? A guy on the Res? A guy at her school? When can I meet him so I can put the fear of God in him? You know how much I love messing with the poor guys" he gleefully said.

"You already know him, Jake. It's Edward" I quietly said, waiting for the string of curses I knew would follow.

"Edward? What the fuck? He couldn't have you so now he's moving in on my daughter? This is bullshit, Isabella! Wait, why are you so calm about this?" he asked, looking hard at me. I cringed, because he never used my full name unless he was pissed off.

"JACOB BLACK! YOU CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, which at this point was the only way I would be able to get through his anger. He looked at me, shock written all over his beautiful face. He ran his hand through his hair, his face finally reverting back to calm.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to yell at you like that, honey. Tell me everything, ok?" he asked, sitting down in the sand and pulling me between his legs.

"First thing you should know, Edward isn't behind this. When you guys went camping, when all the kids started phasing, Joey came into our room wanting to sleep with me. I knew something was wrong, so with a little prodding, I got it out of her. Jake, she has secretly loved Edward for almost 6 years, carefully hiding it from him, Alice and everyone else. It's been tearing her up, because he's still not over losing Amanda. Earlier, when you saw her run off in the woods? Well, she told him how she felt and he didn't know what to do. He's scared that if he does get involved with her, that you will want to kill him, thinking he was using her to replace me. Jake, trust me, he has been over me for years. He's a mess, confused about how he feels about her, still hurting from losing Amanda, worried that he will break Joey's heart" I said as I leaned into him.

"Bells, I like Edward well enough, but I swear to God if he hurts her like he did you, I wont hesitate at calling the Pack together and tearing him apart." he said, sighing in resignation.

"I know, Jake. I fully intend on talking to him if he does feel the same way about her, which I do think he does. He needs to learn that he cannot control everything, regardless if his intentions are pure. He's learned a lot from his mistakes, so I really don't think he will repeat them with Joey." I replied.

"Ugh, why couldn't one of the new wolves, Colin or Brady Imprint on her and make things more simple?" he groaned.

"Jake, you and I both know that there are forces greater than us in the drivers seat. All we can do is accept things we cant change, and do what we can to change the things we do have control over." I murmured, feeling better now that I talked with him about it.

"You're right. Should I talk to her about it? Maybe help her with a mans perspective?" he asked. I sat up, feeling my whole body tense.

"NO! I don't want her to know that I betrayed her trust by talking to you about it. You need to block your thoughts too, because I don't want ANYONE hearing about it until she is ready for them to know. Got it?" I said, giving him a glare to let him know I meant it.

"You know, you're awfully sexy when you're all riled up. Ok, I wont say a word and I'll block my thoughts. I don't like this one bit, but I know I have to accept whatever happens." he said, pulling me in so that I faced him.

I took his face in my hands, running my thumb over his high cheekbones. I never tired looking at him, never became complacent with our sex life, or anything else. He turned me on with the same intensity from back when we were teens, and I felt myself beginning to melt under his gaze. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his, gasping when his tongue found mine. His one hand tangled in my hair as his other one cupped my breast, squeezing it through the fabric.

"Hmmm, I want you so bad" he moaned against my lips. I felt wetness pool between my legs and a fire starting to burn in my lower belly.

"I want you too, so much" I whimpered, capturing his mouth again. He laid me back onto the soft sand, laying next to me and slipping his hand under my shirt. He slid his hand under my bra and covered my breast, pinching the nipple between his fingers. I arched my body up to his touch, and was about to remove my shirt when we were interrupted.

"Oh Ewww! Don't you guys get enough of each other!" Sarah said as she and Seth walked down the beach together. Jacob and I scrambled to our feet, my face red at being seen by my daughter and her boyfriend.

"Young lady, one day you will understand, so don't give me any lip. I never can keep my hands to myself when it comes to your mom" Jacob said, picking her up and throwing her into the chilly water.

"Oh my God dad! It's freezing in here! Maybe YOU need to take a dip to calm your hormones down" Sarah sputtered as she walked out of the water. Jacob and Seth busted up laughing while I tried to get my face to turn back to a normal color.

"Alright, your mom and I are going back to the house. It's a school night, guys, so please don't be out late. You only have two more weeks to go, so don't mess it up" Jacob said as he took my hand and we started walking down the beach.

"Want to escape to the cottage this weekend" I asked, wanting a weekend alone with him.

"I thought you'd never ask!" he said, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder as he ran toward our house. I was laughing so hard that I thought I was going to pee my pants.

When we got to the house, he ran straight up to our room, locking the door behind him and throwing me on the bed. We tore each others clothes off, and made love until we collapsed in a sated heap. As I began to doze off, I smiled to myself, thinking about how great my life had turned out and looking forward to the following weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thankies for the reviews so far! Wheeee! I know it was confusing for a bit, but it will settle down now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, who gave birth to them.**

**BPOV**

I had returned working full time at the shop when the kids all went into high school, and it was even busier than when I left. Angela came back too, and we usually rode together to work, along with our sons who helped out with small jobs. I dropped everyone off, then drove to a coffee shop and got a box of gourmet coffee and four dozen bagels and several cartons of cream cheese. The person behind the counter knew me, because I was a regular, and had everything waiting for me when I got there. Her name was Irene, and she was a small girl with energy that rivaled Alice's.

"Bella, you have to tell me what skincare you use, because you never seem to get older! Your skin is amazing!" she gushed, and I felt my cheeks turn pink at her compliment.

"I guess it's good genetics. Give me a piece of paper and a pen and I'll write down what I use and where I got it from" I said, trying to fish around in my head for some brands of skincare. When she gave me the paper, I jotted down a cleanser, exfoliant and a moisturizer that popped in my head. Even though I would never age, I still liked using a moisturizer everyday, so I wrote that one down for her too.

"Thanks so much! I'm going to go right after work and pick this stuff up! I know I'm only 25, but I want to start now so I can look as good as you do" she bubbled.

I paid for my order, giving her a $20 tip to help her with her purchases and she hugged me from over the counter. I waved to her as I left, and on the way back to the shop I was thinking that we might have to eventually move if more people noticed our lack of ageing. We learned a lot from the Cullens, and for the most part we kept a low profile. Once the battle with the Volturi was over and done with, and God willing we all survived it, I was going to sit down and talk with Jake about it.

When I got back to the shop, I was accosted by a pack of starving men who helped me carry everything into the little kitchen area we had in back of the shop. All I could do was laugh at them, because when it came down to food, there was nothing holding them back. I grabbed four bagels for Angela and I, quickly spreading some cream cheese on them before it was all gone, and went into the office.

"You would think that after all these years, I would get used to the way they love their food" I chuckled as I handed her 2 bagels.

"Oh, I know! It's like a group of piranhas, the way they tear into it" she laughed.

"Ok, so what's on the agenda today? I see we are booked solid through the week, staying open late on Friday night" I said as I looked over the books and munched my bagel. Jacob and I were going away for the weekend, but even if we didn't get out of work until 8pm, it would be fine. All we had to do was go home and shower. I had already made a grocery list for things to stock the cottage up with, and was going to get everything Thursday night. I paused when I saw a familiar name under Quil's schedule.

_Edward Cullen 10am engine knocking_

Even though Edward had more than enough money to get himself a brand new car, he was so attached to his Volvo that he couldn't let it go. Whenever there was a problem, he would have Quil work on it because he was our foreign car specialist in the shop and knew the Volvo like the back of his hand.

"Hey Ang, I have to go talk to Jake for a sec, hold down the fort, ok?" I said as I got up. She mumbled something while she listened to messages, so I walked out into the docks. I found Jacob sprawled over the engine compartment of a 67 Mustang, trying to get the spark plugs out. He jumped when I wrapped my arms around him, hitting his head on the hood of the car.

"Shit Bells, I didn't hear you come up" he said as he rubbed his head like a little kid. I gave him my 'poor baby' look, then wrapped my arms around his chest.

"What's up, honey?" he asked.

"Well, I was looking at the schedule today, and I noticed that Edward is bringing the Volvo in for some work. I was thinking, maybe we could talk to him about Joey, maybe put his mind at ease a bit?" I asked, looking up at his face as he towered over me.

"Sure sure, what time?" he asked as he laced his fingers together behind my back and held me close.

"10am. Once I get him checked in, we can talk to him then. I'll have Angela go torment Embry so we can have some privacy" I replied, kissing his chin.

"Are you trying to seduce me, woman? It's working….." he said, dipping his head down and placing a quick kiss on my lips.

"Maaaybe….but seriously, will that work?" I replied, taking his lower lip between my teeth.

"Yeah, that's fine. Have Angela remind me when she comes out here to mess with Embry, ok?" he said. I nodded my head, then yanked his lips to mine, kissing him senseless. I broke away, giving him a sexy smirk, then walked back toward the office, laughing at his dazed look.

When I walked back into the office, Angela was on the phone with one of her kids who should have been at school.

"Zoey, honey, you only have two more weeks of hell and then you graduate. I know you don't want to go, so I will call you out just this once, but you WILL go back tomorrow, with your paper finished." Angela said to her daughter.

Zoey always had a tough time with school, making good grades but not liking too many of the kids that went there. She was still uncomfortable about Josh Imprinting on her, so she tried to avoid him whenever she could. I knew she was starting to come around, because I busted them kissing in his car last night when he dropped her off from training. Josh was crazy about her, and he would get so upset when she went into 'hiding from my feelings' mode.

"How's she doing?" I asked when she finally hung up the phone.

"That kid is going to give me gray hairs, I swear. Some idiot girl at her school made a comment about her, so she doesn't want to go back. You know how she takes everything to heart, even if it is from a little teenage bitch who is clueless. Another Jessica and Lauren" Angela said.

Jessica and Lauren were two bitter, snaky girls that we had gone to school with in Forks. Their focus was always on me, because I was the new girl who had won the heart of the highly desirable Edward Cullen. They tried to make my life hell, even after Edward and I were no longer together. When Jessica got pregnant by Mike Newton, Lauren threw her away like trash. I had run into Jess a few years back, and she had recently gotten divorced from Mike because of his drinking. I felt bad for her and gave her my cell number, but never heard from her. Word around town is that she met some flashy Hollywood guy and moved to Los Angeles with her kids.

"Ugh, I remember those days! Hey Ang, Edward is bringing the Volvo in later, so Jake and I wanted to talk to him privately. Would you mind giving us some privacy and go seduce Embry in the back closet, like you always do?" I asked, giggling at the shocked look on her face.

"OH MY GOD! How did you know about that? You have cameras in there, don't you!" she screeched, her face scarlet.

"NO! Jake went back there to get something, and he heard you guys, that's all! It's no biggie! Look at all the stuff Jake and I have done here after we closed up for the night." I explained, my own face flushing.

"Yeah, I'll leave, just let me know when" she said, going back to whatever she was working on.

Later, when I saw Edward pull in, I went to the check in counter to take his keys and get the paperwork ready. I got on the intercom, calling Quil to the office, and he arrived a minute later.

"Edward! How are ya man? She giving you problems again?" Quil asked, shaking Edwards hand.

"There's a knocking sound coming from the engine and I'm worried I may have thrown a rod. Can you fix her for me?" Edward asked.

"Pffft! You know I can! I'll get to work right now and should have her ready by tonight" Quil said, taking the keys and going to get the car.

"Edward, do you have a minute?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure, Bella. What is it?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

"Let's go into my office so we can talk comfortably" I replied, taking his hand and leading him in. When Angela saw us, she greeted Edward, then took off to go find Embry and let Jake know that he was needed. As Edward and I were sitting down, Jacob came into the office, wiping grease from his hands.

"Hey Edward, when are you going to finally break down and get yourself a new car? I know she's a beauty, but man, there's only so much that can be done." Jacob said, shaking his hand before sitting down.

"I know I should, but maybe this will help you understand a little better. Do you love your 69 Chevelle?" he smoothly asked. Jacob grinned, knowing exactly how he felt. It was his dream car, and if I wasn't the love of his life, I knew the car would be.

"Ok, I surrender!" Jacob laughed.

"So, what can I help you both with? Is everything ok?" Edward asked, looking at Jake and trying to read his thoughts.

"This is a delicate subject, Edward, and we wanted to talk to you about it privately without anyone else knowing." I began.

"It's about Joey, right?" he asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Yeah. We have a feeling that you may share her feelings, and we just wanted to talk to you about it" I said.

"Edward, I like you a lot. You have come so far over the years, and as a result I can actually call you my friend. I know you're worried about me killing you if you got involved with Jo, and we wanted to put your fears to rest." Jacob said.

"Edward, I know you have learned from your past mistakes, both with me and Amanda, so we trust that you wont break our daughters heart. I know you are confused about how you feel, scared to let your heart love again, but we wanted you to know that IF you ever decided to start a relationship with Joey, you have our blessings. All we ask is that you take her wants and needs into consideration, rather than you doing what you think is right. We know that you are a good man, and we know that we can trust you with our daughters life, just please, please don't break her heart" I implored.

Edward sat there, his face a mask to whatever emotions he was feeling. I was starting to get concerned, but then he finally spoke.

"You do know that I love her, right? I promise you both that when and if I am able to give her the love that she rightly deserves, I will worship the ground she walks on. She is an angel and deserves so much, and I'm afraid I don't have what she deserves. She is the first woman to make my heart feel again since losing Amanda, and it scares me to death" he said, his eyes going between my own and Jacobs.

"Just take things slow, and let her be who she is. Let her make her decisions, because she has a really good head on her shoulders. She loves you so much, Edward. Now, she doesn't know that we are talking to you about this, so please keep it to yourself. Joey told me this in confidence, but I had to share it with Jake because we don't keep secrets from each other. Our only motive behind telling you all of this is so that you could put your mind at ease about us freaking out." I gently said.

"Thank you, both of you. That was one of the biggest burdens I have been carrying around about the whole thing. You have my word, that if I do start a relationship with her, she will be treated the way she deserves to be, and loved completely." Edward said as he stood up.

He and Jacob shook hands, and then Edward gave me a tight hug. I felt much better now that we talked to him, and I hoped that it was enough for him to embrace the love he felt for Joey. They both deserved it.

"Hey Edward, want to take the Chevelle home with you until your car is ready?" Jacob asked. We both looked at him in shock, because that car was his baby and he rarely let people drive it. Edward's face lit into a huge grin, and Jake tossed him the keys. When Edward fired the car up, everyone came out of the docks to check out the fine piece of American Muscle. The Chevelle I mean.

"Remember, you crash it you stole it!" Jacob called as Edward drove away.

He turned to me, pulling me against his chest and inhaling the scent in my hair.

"That went really well. I'm proud of you, Jake" I said.

"I told you I would make an effort. Now lets see what comes of it and if I have to make good on my threat" he chuckled.

"You didn't!" I scolded. I _knew _he couldn't refuse sending Edward a mental image of what he would do to him if he broke our daughters heart.

"Sorry! It slipped!" he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"It slipped my ASS! You are rotten Jacob Black!" I sniffed.

"That I am, darling Bella. You will see just how rotten I am come Friday at the cottage" he purred, taking my earlobe between his teeth and biting down.

"Keep that up and I'm going to have to drag you into the closet once Angela and Embry are done in there" I grinned.

"I'm counting on it" he said, slapping my ass as I walked back to the office.

Angela came in 20 minutes later, her lips all swollen and her hair all messed up. Her blouse was all crooked, because in her haste she buttoned it up wrong. In between my laughing fit, I made her go into the bathroom to fix herself.

"Thanks" she said once she came back.

"Uh huh. That good, huh?" I smirked.

"You know it" she replied, and I started laughing even harder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Joey POV**

Several days went by since I told Edward how I felt about him, and we haven't seen each other since. My heart felt heavy, because I missed my time with him and I was worried that I chased him away. I wanted to go to him, to make sure he was ok, that WE were ok, but I took my moms advice and was letting him process through everything.

After school, rather than ride home with my brothers, I decided to take a walk through the woods and practice the powers that were starting to manifest. By complete accident, I found that I could conjure up balls of green fire with my hands, and throw them at objects. I had been walking on the beach when some animal jumped out of the water and startled me. The fireball flew from my hands and hit what turned out to be a huge fish, killing it. For the rest of the afternoon, I practiced throwing them into the water, loving how I felt with this gift. I had other abilities too, like putting up a protective shield and calling forth the destructive wave of energy that incinerated vampires like my mother did.

As I walked through the dense woods, I juggled two fireballs in my hands, their heat not effecting me at all. I was headed to the clearing that I loved, the one with the waterfall that Edward followed me to the day I told him how I felt. Once conjuring the fireballs, the only way I could get them to go away was to hit something with them or aim them into the water. I was just about to toss them into the waterfall, when a voice made me jump and they flew in 2 different directions, lighting the grass on fire.

"What did I tell you about being in the forest alone, Joey?" Edward said in his velvety voice.

"Dammit, Edward, you almost gave me a heart attack! Now I have to run and put these fires out!" I snarled, running to the smoking grass and stomping it out. When I doused the other one, I whirled on him.

"What are you doing here? And you're a fine one to talk about walking in the woods alone. You do it all the time!" I scolded.

"I know, but we are not talking about me. I don't want you getting hurt" he quietly said.

"I can take care of myself, Edward, remember?" I scoffed.

"Yes, I know you can, but I still worry. I don't want anything to happen to you, or lose you" he said, sitting down in the soft grass. I sighed, then sat down next to him. I felt my heart lurch a bit when he took my hand in his.

"I've missed you" he quietly said.

"I know, me too. I wanted to give you your space, plus I'm getting ready for finals next week" I explained.

"Do you need any help? You do know that I've been through high school numerous times" he chuckled.

"Maybe you can help me study this weekend. Everyone else has plans, either with their Imprints or with studying, so I'm solo." I said.

"What about your mom and dad?" he asked, locking his eyes with mine. His eyes were so beautiful, like golden honey and I felt my beginning to get lost in them.

"They are going to the cottage Friday and wont be home until Sunday afternoon. I'm going to rent some movies to pass the time between studying" I explained.

"Ok, when did you want me over? I can come by Friday before they leave if you want." he asked.

"That works, that way dad wont wig out about you being in the house with no parental supervision, as if anything is going to happen" I joked, trying to keep things light.

Just then my cell went off, so I answered it

"Hey Maddy, yeah I'll be home in a few to help make dinner. Yes I'm fine, jeeze. Ok, I'll see you soon" I said, hanging up and getting to my feet.

"I have to go" I softly said.

"I heard. Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Naa, it's not that far and the wolves are patrolling, so I'm good" I said, taking the bag he was holding out to me. His fingers brushed my hand, and I gave a little gasp. I looked up at him, and he looked like he was caught somewhere between pain and bliss. He took a step closer to me, taking my chin into his hand and his eyes trailing over my face, as if trying to memorize my features.

"You really are exquisite" he murmured, moving his face a little closer. I felt my heart start to beat really hard and my body start to tremble as his face grew closer to mine. I placed my palm on his chest to brace myself, because my legs were getting weak. His fingers trailed in my hair, pulling it from the ponytail I always wore, and running his fingers through it once it was free to cascade down my back.

His eyes moved over my face, and I saw his eyes darken from warm honey to deep bronze. My breath caught, a small gasp slipping through my lips, and his eyes followed the sound. He took my face in his hands, running his thumb over my bottom lip, looking at it as if he was in a trance. Then, so slowly that I almost went crazy, his lips gently brushed against mine.

Continuously, he brushed his soft lips over mine mine, starting at each corner and ending perfectly centered, but never deepening the kiss. I felt a liquid heat filling my lower stomach and spreading downward, and I was desperate for more of his touch.

"Please" I whispered against his lips, needing so much more from him, but not knowing what it was that I so desperately needed.

He stopped for a moment, then pressed his lips to mine, molding them together and moving in sync. I gave a small whimper, then traced his lips with my tongue. He groaned, opening his mouth to mine and meeting my tongue with his. Our tongues curled around each others, tasting, touching, learning the other. I cursed myself for needing to breathe, and I broke the perfect kiss to suck deep breaths into my lungs.

"You better get going before Maddy comes looking for you" Edward quietly said, his fingers trailing from my face, downward to my neck. I nodded my head, unable to speak, and turned to start walking through the woods. He grabbed my hand, pulling me back to him, pressing my body along his hard length. His mouth found mine again, this time the kiss was rougher, filled with so much unspoken emotion, and I loved it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his mouth harder to mine, sucking on his tongue as it explored inside of my mouth. When I started seeing spots from lack of oxygen, I finally pulled away.

"Wow, that was…wow" I intelligently said. He chuckled at my vast vocabulary, and brushed a few wild strands of hair from my eyes and putting my hair back up into a ponytail.

"So, I'll see you Friday then?" he asked as his fingertips caressed my face.

"Yeah" I said, trying to think in my foggy head.

"See you later then, love" he said, and was gone.

I shook my head, trying to clear the hazy fog that the kiss caused, then headed home, thinking about the kiss the whole time. It blew my mind away and completely took me by surprise. I never thought he would be able to return my feelings, but those kisses told me that he was trying.

My stomach was doing crazy things, flipping and clenching as I recalled how soft his lips were and how sweet he tasted. I've never felt like this before, and it was exhilarating. I felt my nerves kick in a bit, wondering what to do if our relationship went even further physically. Edward was the first guy I've ever kissed, and I had zero experience sexually. Would he find my body attractive? Would my lack of experience turn him off? Would I completely embarrass myself when the time came to take our relationship to a deeper level?

_Get a grip on yourself, Jo. You guys just finally kissed and you're jumping ahead to sex already? Just chill and let things fall where they may….._

My inner voice was absolutely right, so I shook off my nerves and tried to get the stupid look off of my face as I walked in my front door. Maddy peeked around the corner from the kitchen, scowling when she saw it was me.

"It's about time! What the heck were you doing, communing with nature?" she scoffed.

"Relax Maddy, we still have an hour before mom and dad get home, so we have plenty of time" I said as I set my book bag down and went into the kitchen. She was giving me funny looks, trying to figure out what I had been up to. I knew my lips were still a bit swollen from the kisses I shared with Edward, so I unconsciously covered my mouth to hide them.

"Were you _kissing _someone, Joey? You have that look on your face, so spill!" she said, smiling at me.

"No, I wasn't kissing anyone, Maddy. Who have I been involved with that you know of? NOBODY, so stop teasing me" I growled.

"What about Edward? Come on, Jo, I see how you guys look at each other. What happened at training the other day, when you took off into the woods crying? I felt your pain coming off of you in waves, so please don't sit here trying to tell me you don't love him" she gently said.

"What do you mean you felt my pain? Since when did you start having the same gift as Jasper?" I asked, both embarrassed and excited about her powers.

"It's been going on for a couple weeks now, Jo. It gets really overwhelming at times, because I can feel everything that people around me feel. I was going to go see Jasper to see how he deals with it, because it's both draining and it's testing my sanity" she said.

"I have a new one too, Maddy. Come on, lets run down the the beach and I'll show you" I said, grabbing her hand and leading her down the wodden path to the beach, grateful for the change in topic.

"Ok, now stand back, because my aim isn't 100% yet." I said as I focused my energy on my hands. I felt a flare of heat, then smiled when the fireballs appeared in my hands.

"Oh wow! Jo! That's awesome! Throw one!" she excitedly said.

I nodded my head, then juggled the fireballs for a second, showing off a bit, then launched them into the ocean. When they hit the water, there was a sizzling sound and then they faded away.

"Oh my God you have to show everyone after dinner!" she said, jumping up and down and hugging me. Maddy never showed this much excitement, always having a cool head unless she was angry. It was contagious, because I was becoming giddy at her emotions.

"We better get back up to the house and finish dinner. I'll start the pit so we can cook the meat. What are we having, anyway?" I asked as we walked back to the house.

"I pulled out 3 big pork tenderloin roasts and they are ready to go. I'm making garlic mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli to go with it." she said, opening the sliding door leading into the kitchen.

"Sounds great, so you need any help?" I asked.

"Naaa, you can just cook the meat, I'll handle everything in here. The boys will be home soon, so I'll make them set the table. Here" she said, handing me the spit with the roasts on them.

I took the spit outside, setting it up over the fire pit, then went to get some hickory wood to cook with. That was my personal favorite, because hickory smoke always gave meat the best flavor. Once I got the fire going, I sat down on one of the patio chairs and started getting lost in my thoughts. I heard the sliding door open, and my mom came out, sitting next to me and handing me a glass of iced tea.

"How was school?" she asked as she put her feet up.

"Boring, as usual. Thank God it's almost over and I wont have to worry about finals anymore. By the way, Edward is going to come over Friday night to help me study, is that ok?" I asked, knowing it would be.

"Sure, honey, that's fine. Did you see him today?" she asked.

I then went on to tell her how I wanted to walk home through the woods, and how he scared me when I was playing with the fireballs. She was excited about my new power, and after dinner she wanted me to show it to her. I considered leaving out the part about the kiss, but I always shared everything with my mom. She was the best mom ever, always kind and understanding, never harsh or judgemental. It felt strange sometimes, because even though she was older than I was, she looked so close to my own age. Around town, or whenever we went shopping or were out in public, we pretended to be sisters because we looked so close in age.

"He finally kissed me mom" I quietly said. Her face lit up in a huge grin as she stood up to give me a hug.

"Oh honey, that's wonderful! I knew he would come around, you just needed to give him some time. Did he freak out at all?" she asked, remembering how he did when he first kissed her so long ago.

"Actually, no he didn't. He was so sweet mom, and it was the most incredible thing I've ever felt. Now I can understand how you and dad feel about each other. It's amazing" I breathlessly said.

"Yes it is, I totally agree. Just remember to take things slow, because everything will unfold the way it's supposed to, ok? Don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable, and in turn don't push him too hard. He used to get so frustrated at me because I was always trying to make him give me more, like deeper kisses. I know it sounds so crazy, your mom having dated your…uh..boyfriend?" she said quizzically. I chuckled, because it was really weird, but it didn't bother me at all.

"Ha! Don't worry about it mom, I am totally ok with it. Yeah, it's weird, but it's really not a huge deal to me. I just hope dad is ok with it" I said, chewing my lip as I worried.

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. I have that man tied around my little finger and can get pretty much whatever I want. He has me tied around his as well, but that's a whole other story" she laughed.

We stayed outside talking while the meat cooked, and my dad finally came out once he finished showering. I gave him a hug, and turned the meat duty over to him. I was trying to get the nerve up to talk to him about Edward, scared to see what his reaction would be. _Screw it, you're going to have to tell him eventually….._

"Dad, can I talk to you about something?" I asked, once again worrying my lower lip.

"Sure kiddo, what is it?" he said, sitting down next to my mom and taking her hand in his. I loved watching them together because they were still so deeply in love after all this time, and they worshipped the ground they each walked on.

"Uh, well…?" I asked in a rush. He looked at me like I was nuts, trying to figure out what I just said. When he was able to piece it together, he gave a long sigh, then looked at me.

"Honey, I like Edward. He's a really good guy and had changed a lot since your mother and I were married. I don't care if you date him, but if he hurts you the way he did your mother, he and I are going to have a problem" he said, locking his eyes with mine.

"He wont, I swear dad. I'm going to take it really slow, because he's still struggling with some internal things and I don't want to push him. He really is trying so hard, and you would be proud of his progress" I explained.

"Time will tell. Just go slow, and make sure that you are allowed to make decisions, rather than him dictating what he thinks is best, ok? I know he's a good man, and I know I can trust him with your life, but with your heart? Well, I'm a little worried there so we shall see" he said.

I got up, giving him a big hug, then kissed my mom on the cheek and ran inside to refill my tea and see if Maddy needed anymore help. The boys had the table all set, and she was done making everything else so all that was left was the roasts. I grabbed my book bag, running it upstairs so that it wouldn't be in the way. I checked my email really quick, laughing at the one Alice sent me.

_Joey,_

_So I was thinking. I need some retail therapy tomorrow night. Want to go with Rosie and I up to Port Angeles after school to get some clothes? I also have several huge bags of new clothes to donate to the shelter, both mens and womens so I want to drop those off too. Call me! _

_Cio!_

_Alice_

She always killed me with the shopping thing. I never met anyone who loved to do it more than she did, but it was fun trying on all the clothes. I figured that while we were out, I could pick up some kids clothes to donate, because those were always hard to come by.

_Alice,_

_Ok ok, I'll go with. Pick me up at 4pm at home, ok? Drop the stuff off before you come, because I want to get up to the mall and back at a reasonable hour. I want to get a bit of studying done because of finals next week. _

_See you tomorrow!_

_Joey_

I sent the email, then threw on a pair of yoga pants and a huge sweatshirt, wanting to be comfortable. I wore jeans to school, and I loved wearing them, but nothing compared to the freedom of my yoga pants and soft sweatshirt. Dinner was on the table, and everyone was starting to sit down and dig into the yummy smelling food. What was nice about having such a big family was taking turns cooking and cleaning. It made things a lot easier, for sure.

"So, I broke things off with Nikki today" Josh told us, his voice sad.

"Oh man, that's why she kept looking at me like that all day. I thought she was going to either tear my hair out or cry herself to death all over me" Sarah grumbled.

"How did it go, Josh?" my dad asked.

"Well, I did everything the way you told me to, and she reacted the way you said she might. She has a mean left hook and split my lip once she stopped crying. She said that she never wanted to lay eyes on me again, and that she regretted ever meeting me" he said, covering his eyes so we wouldn't see the tears that were starting to fill them.

"Oh Josh, I'm so sorry about Nikki. At least you were gentle with her rather than just shutting her off and avoiding her. Trust me, one day she will forgive you and be able to move on." my mom gently said. She spoke from experience, and I knew she could identify with Nikki's pain. Even though I thought that Imprinting was so romantic, the soul mates thing and all, but the not really having a choice as to who you love? So not for me.

"I know, thanks mom. I'm just glad that school is almost over, because it kills me to see her hurting so bad." Josh said, finally lifting his eyes to ours.

"Uh, so I have something to show you after dinner, everyone" I said, helping him out by changing the subject.

"What is it, Jo?" Charlie asked me.

"You will see soon enough! Once we clean up after dinner, we can go down to the beach and I will show you" I said, flicking a piece of broccoli at him when he gave me a screwy look.

Once dinner was finished and everything cleaned up, we all walked down to the beach that was part of our property. I was feeling a bit nervous, knowing that everyone would be looking at me as I showed them my new gift. When we were far enough from anything flammable, I had them stand behind me as I faced the water. All I needed was to get nervous and accidentally hit one of them with the balls of fire. When everyone was a safe distance away, I focused on making the fire appear.

"Oh my God! Jo Jo, that's amazing!" Logan said.

"Isn't it though? It freaked me out when it first happened, and I ended up killing this huge fish when it breached the surface of the water. I've been working on controlling my aim over the last few days, and I'm almost there" I said, flipping the balls into the air.

Everyone was so excited about my power, and I hammed it up for them, throwing them into the water and making new ones appear. At one point, I had three of them going at once, which I should _not _have been doing, and one of them accidentally flew at Maddy. She was able to get out of the way in time, and when she picked herself up off of the ground, she whirled on me and started chasing me down the beach.

"Maddy! It was an accident! I swear!" I called over my shoulder as I ran.

"Yeah, I know, but you are still going into the water anyways, so get ready" she yelled as she started catching up to me.

I could hear everyone following behind us, laughing as we acted like 2 kids. I didn't dare turn around to see how close she was, because I knew she would definitely catch me. As I kept trying to outrun her, I started hearing a ripping sound coming from behind me. I heard my family shouting something, but the sound of an explosion drowned them out. Next thing I knew, I was pinned down in the sand by a huge white wolf with violet eyes.

"Maddy?" I asked as I sucked air into my lungs. My answer was a huge lick across my face, which totally grossed me out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Joey POV**

"Maddy! That's so gross! Ewww! Get off of me please!" I said, trying to push her massive body off of me. She finally relented, backing off and dancing around me in circles. By then, everyone had caught up to us, and they were all looking at Maddy in shock.

"Madison, is this the first time you phased?" my dad asked. She gave a nod, then got up on her hind legs, placing her front ones on my dads broad shoulders. He laughed, then pet her behind her ears.

"Well, get down so we can have a look at you" he said, taking her paws and pushing them off.

She was magnificent, pure white with a streak of reddish bronze running down her back. Her coat seemed to actually glow, and the whiteness of it made her eyes a more vivid shade of violet. They looked as if there were flickers of lavender fire flashing in their startling depths.

"Wow, you look almost exactly like the Great Wolf" my mom murmured as she reached out to touch her fur.

"She does, doesn't she? Can you phase back?" my dad asked, taking off his shirt and tossing it to her. We all turned around, knowing she would be naked when she turned back, and within a second we heard the sounds of her phasing.

"Ok, I'm decent" she said, and we all turned around. Since she was my moms height, and my dad was so freakishly tall, his shirt came down to her knees.

"Is there anything else that's changed recently?" my dad asked.

"Yeah. You all know how emotional I am, right? Well, now I can actually feel all of your emotions, and it kinda sucks sometimes" she said.

"This is awesome! Please phase again, but take the shirt off first" he said and we all turned around again. We heard the explosion again, and turned around to see her back in wolf form.

"Unreal! I can't believe that you can do it so easily! What's even more remarkable is that you have another gift other than being a wolf. Phase back, ok?" he asked. Once she was phased and dressed, we started making our way back to the house, but my mom stopped half way there.

"Has anyone else come across any new powers that you haven't told us about yet? We need to know so we can start using them in our training" my mom said.

"Well, I found out today that I can slow down time" Justin said. We all looked at him, wanting him to show us. My mom and I put up a shield around everyone so we wouldn't be effected by the time manipulation, and we waited for him to show us. He closed his eyes, then inhaled a deep breath and the air rippled around him, making everything move so slowly that it seemed like everything was frozen. I saw a moth in front of me, and watching it moving so slowly was really neat. Justin returned time back to normal, then looked at us all, grinning.

"He can freeze time, but I can freeze individual things" Charlie said, freezing Logan. After a few seconds, he set Logan free, and he shot him a glare.

"That was the freakiest thing! My thinking was fine, but I couldn't move my body. Awesome!" Logan said.

"This is unbelievable! The Volturi isn't going to know what the hell hit them! I'm going to call Embry, Jared and Rachel to see if any of their kids have powers." my dad excitedly said.

"When we train on Sunday, we have to show Jin and have him work with us on everything" my mom said, looking at all of us proudly.

Once we all calmed down from our excitement, we finally made it back into the house and my dad went to make his phone calls. I decided to throw a load of laundry in, not wanting it to build up and have to do it over the weekend. I threw everything into a bushel, then stripped my bed down so I could wash my bedding as well. We all took turns doing our laundry, my mom opting to do the boys because they flooded the laundry room several times by adding too much soap. Since nobody had laid claim to the washers that night, I decided to take advantage of it.

I lugged everything down, throwing my comforter in the first washer and my sheets into the other washer. Because we had such a huge family, my mom insisted that we get 2 huge front-loading washers as well as a double stacked dryer in order to keep up with all the laundry in the house.

Once I had my first loads in, I quickly separated my whites from my colors and darks, then went into the family room to see what my dad was able to find out about everyone. My dad came into the room a few minutes later, his face all flushed with excitement.

"You are not going to believe this! Faith can put up the same shield as Bella and Joey, as well as shoot streams of fire from her hands! She almost burned their deck down when her powers finally manifested, but thank God Matt was watering their hanging baskets of plants and was able to put it out" he said, laughing.

"Oh my God I bet Embry freaked out" I said, knowing how funny he was when flustered. I swear he and my mom were cut from the same cloth, because whenever he got all worked up, his face would turn red and he got a little clumsy. I remember one time, Angela was cooking and the pan lit on fire from some oil in it. Embry came tearing into the room, slipping on their wood floors and ended up smashing through their wall that had a guest bathroom on the other side. Zoey had been in there, going to the bathroom when he burst through and she wouldn't talk to him for a week afterwards.

"That's not all! When I talked to Jared, he said that Emma can see into the future, but only minutes ahead. He's going to have her work with Alice on it, to see if maybe she can expand the time frame. With 2 people able to predict things, it makes us even more better equipped to fight the blood suckers!" he said, finally sitting down on the couch.

"I'm sure Alice will be able to help her, since she's been doing it for so long. What did Rachel have to say?" my mom asked.

"Well, Skylar was messing around the one day, and she was getting frustrated when everyone was turning into wolves or developing their powers. I guess she was able to make that same concussive wave like you can, and she ended up knocking down their giant evergreen in back of their house, and knocking Paul 100 feet backwards. I guess he was mowing the lawn when it happened, and was all confused and freaked out when he finally came out of the forest. Rachel said it was hysterical, and I could barely understand her though all the laughing" he said, cracking up.

"That's too funny! At least we know that the wave wont hurt anyone but vampires, thank God because I was worried about that" my mom replied.

"Wait until Jin sees all of this! Can you imagine how incredibly powerful we now are? I am so happy that Carlisle was able to isolate your genes and pass it on to Kim, Angela and Rachel. Now that Claire is older, I know she and Quil have been talking about her having it done. She's only 16 now, so they are going to wait until they get married in two years before she undergoes it" my dad said.

Just then I heard the washers buzz, so I went into the laundry room, throwing my washed stuff into the dryers and putting my last loads into the washer. I decided to get some studying done while I waited for everything to get done, so I ran upstairs to get my books. I went to my balcony door, noticing that my room seemed a bit stuffy, and opened it, leaving the screen door in place. Two years ago, I convinced my dad to have one put in for me, because at night I would sit out there and look at the ocean, listening to the waves as they crashed onto the beach. I had a nice little set up out there, with a small table, 2 chairs and little palm tree party lights strung from the overhang.

Last summer, I decided to make over my room, changing it from the girly pink it once was, to the calm, sophisticated way it was now. I painted the walls a real pale blue, and on one wall, I painted different sizes of circles, each one either a shade of darker blue or a rich chocolate color. Rather than have drapes or curtains, I had wooden blinds installed that matched the cherry flooring that ran throughout the house. I bought a huge area rug with different shades of blue and brown splashed all over it, and had it covering half of the floor. I had a queen size bed, and my bed spread was made of silk, in light blue and chocolate, with tiny, cream colored embroidered flowers on it. I loved how it all had turned out, and it was my little escape from the world.

I grabbed my books and headed back downstairs, fixing myself a glass of milk and a piece of cranberry orange bread my mom made the night before. I studied for 45 minutes, then got up to fold my dryers and go make my bed. When I was done, I studied until my clothes were dry, folding them and putting them into the basket to carry up and put away. Once I was all done, I decided to take a shower that night rather than in the morning. I also wanted to braid my hair so that it was wavy the next day once it dried.

When I was all done showering and brushing my teeth, I put on my underwear and pulled my giant T shirt on, which fell just above my knees. I cleaned up the bathroom, throwing my wet towels and dirty clothes into my hamper, then went back into my room to read a bit before going to sleep. Before taking a shower, I lit a sandalwood scented jar candle, and when I came back into the room, it cast a warm glow. I was about to turn my bedside light on so I could read, when I heard a noise out on my balcony. I saw the screen door sliding open, so I grabbed my lamp to beat the hell out of whoever was sneaking in.

"Jesus Edward! You scared the crap out of me!" I hissed, putting my lamp back down and running to lock my door so nobody would come in. The last thing I needed was my father walking in and seeing Edward in my room, and me only in a nightshirt.

"I'm sorry, Joey. I just came to say goodnight before you went to bed" he said, grinning at me.

"You should have called first, rather than sneaking in my room and ageing me 10 years!" I scolded, giving him a glare.

"That would have gone over well, calling your house after 10pm. I've upset you, so I'll just say goodnight and go back home" he said, turning to leave.

"No, wait. You came all the way here, so you may as well stay for a bit. I was going to read for awhile anyway, so I wasn't going to sleep just yet" I said, walking over to him and taking his hand.

"You smell so good, did you just shower? Not that you don't smell good any other time, because you do. I just can smell your shampoo and the soap you use, that's all" he stammered, which was really unlike him because we was usually so well spoken.

"Relax, Edward. Yes, I just got done showering." I laughed, leading him over to sit on my bed with me. I moved to the middle, going to sit Indian style but realizing I didn't have any shorts on.

"Uh, would you mind turning around so I can throw a pair of shorts on? I'm a bit under dressed" I said, my cheeks getting hot. He nodded, turning and facing the wall while I grabbed a pair of shorts and quickly put them on.

"Ok, I'm decent, you can turn around" I said, sitting back on the bed and making myself comfortable. He turned around, giving me his beautiful smile which melted my insides. I went to go turn on my bedside light, but he stopped me.

"Don't. The candle light makes you even more beautiful than you already are" he said, covering my hand with his and moving it from the lamp. I felt my heartbeat start to speed up at his touch, and he sensed it, gliding his fingers slowly up my arm and making me break out in goose bumps. His hand stopped when it reached my neck, and he slid them over my skin in a whisper.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered, and I nodded my head, unable to get my voice to work.

His fingers slid up to my face, cupping my cheek as his lips met mine, softly kissing me. I inhaled a shuddering breath, then deepened the kiss, pressing my mouth firmer against his and opening my mouth. His tongue slid along mine, and the contact made me whimper as my body responded to his.

I laid back slowly, and he followed, never once breaking the kiss. He was on his hands and knees as he hovered over me, his mouth moving gently with mine, causing my bones to turn into mush. When I needed to breathe, he rained kisses all over my face, moving lower and kissing the skin on my neck.

His lips were so soft as they caressed my sensitive skin, causing my thoughts to become incoherent as my body sang to his touch. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, pulling his mouth harder against me, moaning softly when his tongue tasted my skin.

"Oh God" I breathed, my body shuddering slightly from the powerful feelings he was causing. His mouth moved back to mine, capturing my lips in a hungry kiss, lowering his body so that he lay next to me. A fire was starting to form in my lower belly, spreading lower and down into my legs. He trailed his hand down my side, grasping my leg and moving it so that it was over his. I felt everything fading away as I lost myself in his touch, and I needed more. I tore my lips from his, sucking in deep breaths as I tried to calm my hammering heart.

"Edward" I whispered, meeting his topaz eyes as they gazed down at me. He smiled, brushing some strands of hair from my face, his touch driving me insane. I needed to kiss him again, to taste his sweet mouth and smell is breath as it combined with mine. I hungrily lifted my face to his, my lips crashing into his and my arms moving around him, holding him against me. I felt like I was being driven by some primal force deep inside of me, my body awash with a fire that only he could put out.

I broke our kiss, moving my mouth to his neck, licking, kissing and sucking on his skin. My hands moved up and down his back, finally slipping under the hem of his shirt. I raked my nails down his back, our mouths once again finding each others.

"Please, Edward….please touch me" I begged, needing to feel his hands on me. He pulled away, looking down at me and trying to read my mind. I knew he was scared, worried that he would push me too far, so I gave him a little smile and a nod. His mouth found mine once again, and I felt his hand as it moved over my shirt. When he got near my breast, I felt him pause, so I covered his hand with mine and moved it higher.

When his hand covered my clothed breast, I tore my mouth from his as my whole body arched into his touch, a soft moan escaping my lips as my nipple hardened. His mouth again moved to my neck as his hand gently massaged my breast. He slid his hand upward, moving my shirt to the side so he could kiss my shoulder, nipping gently on my collarbone.

His hand trailed downward again, cupping my other breast and eliciting another moan from me. I took his hand, moving it lower so he could slide it under my shirt, and he froze. I looked up at him through passion glazed eyes, and he looked distressed.

"Edward?" I asked, wanting to make sure he was ok.

"I'm not ready to go any further, Josephine. I am so sorry, love, but we need to take this slow" he said, sitting up and running his fingers through his bronze hair. I sat up with him, wrapping my arms around him from behind.

"It's ok, I understand. I'm sorry if I asked for more than you are able to give. Your touch ignited something in me, and I lost control a little. I'm not ready to go much further than we have already gone, so please don't beat yourself up, ok?" I said, making him turn around and face me. His eyes met mine, then moved down to my swollen lips. He gently brushed his thumb over them, then moved his hand to my cheek. I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch and sighing. When I opened them, his eyes met mine and he gave me a gentle smile.

"So, this is ok?" he asked.

"This is perfect" I replied, smiling at him. He kissed me once more, then stood up going to leave.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep" I whispered.

He stopped, looking down at me, uncertainty on his face. Finally, he nodded and I got up to draw the covers back. When I got back into bed, he pulled them over me, then lay down at my side and pulled me against him. He started humming the song he used to sing to me when I was little, and before long, I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep in the arms of the man that I loved with my whole being.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

When I smelled Josephine in the woods while I was taking a walk, I debated for a long time whether or not to go to her. I hadn't seen her since our last training session, and I didn't like the way things were left between us. It tore me up that she was in so much pain, and for me being the cause of it. After that, I decided that I needed space, because I was really driving myself crazy as my thoughts consumed me. At one point, I thought Jasper was going to find some way to commit suicide because of the anguish I was throwing off.

The talk with Alice had helped me out considerably, and everything she said made sense, even though I didn't want to hear it. Every time I thought about Joey, my chest would get tight, and I know if I was still alive, my heart would be racing. She haunted me, with her soft skin and icy green eyes.

I watched her for a few minutes as she tossed balls of green fire into the air, and I was mesmerized by the sight of her. When I startled her, I fought so hard not to laugh, because she was adorable when she got angry. The way she stuck her lower lip out when she pouted did me in, and all I could think about was kissing her, tasting her, feeling her body pressed against mine.

When I brushed my lips across hers, I felt something awaken in me that I hadn't felt since I was with Bella. The way I felt about Amanda was a different kind of love, strong, but markedly different. I felt as if my heart was going to start beating again, and when I inhaled Joey's scent, my body had a fire starting to burn deep down within, and it scared me to death.

She smelled like the finest lavender mixed with a hint of vanilla and sandalwood, and it was intoxicating. When I tasted her for the first time, it almost made me lose control, sparking the fire inside of me to burn hotter. It had been so long since I had tasted anything but animal blood, and my recollection of human food was too far removed for me to compare her taste to.

She tasted the way sunlight felt when it broke through the clouds, gently soaking into you and making you feel warm and alive. She tasted like the air did after an amazing thunderstorm, sweet, fresh, clean. She tasted like Springtime, when the meadows throughout the forest would explode with wildflowers, sweet and alluring, innocent and new. Her skin was softer than the finest silk, and her warmth sank into my skin, filling me with peace, and for the first time, hope.

When she turned to leave, my long dead heart felt as if it would shatter into a million pieces, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my body. When she was flush against me, I felt something akin to an electrical current run through me. Every ounce of love I had for her, I poured into that final kiss, needing to show her what I could not yet say. I needed her, wanted her, loved her and needed to let her see that I was willing to try for her, that she was worth it to me. She called to me, not just her blood, but her very soul. I was even more drawn to her than I was to Bella, but it was different with Josephine. I felt like there was some force, some power greater than anything else, drawing us together, and it was both exhilarating and terrifying.

When we finally broke apart, her desire filled eyes, flushed cheeks, heavy breathing and pounding heart made me fall even deeper in love with her. I felt the walls around my heart beginning to crumble and I was finally starting to feel like life had meaning to me again. I hated letting her go, but I knew she had things to do at home, so I offered to help her study for her finals over the weekend. After the talk that Jacob and Bella had with me the other day, I knew I was welcome, but I was still anxious. I knew I was going to have to tread carefully, making sure that I didn't push Joey too far, or allow myself to go to where I wasn't ready to go yet.

After I left, I went home and got into my newly repaired Volvo and headed up to Port Angeles. I wanted to get her a gift for her birthday, and I had an idea of what I was going to get her. The school in La Push graduated a bit earlier than other schools, and her birthday fell the day after. I wanted to set something up, something that would show her how much she meant to me and how much I cherished her.

My first stop was a florist who specialized in exotic flowers from all over the world. I ordered her a huge bouquet of Sterling Roses, as well as several rare orchid plants and I knew they would be perfect. My next stop was a jeweler that my family had been going to for years. I was gazing at all of the nice pieces they had, when my eyes fell on the perfect gift.

It was a platinum pendant in the shape of an abstract heart, with graceful swirls and curves and was encrusted with flawless diamonds. I purchased that, as well as a stronger chain so that she wouldn't break the delicate one it came with. Once I paid for the pendant and chain, I went across the street to the finest Italian restaurant within a 100 mile radius. There was always a 2 month waiting list for reservations, but I was able to, what Bella calls "dazzle", the hostess and we had a 9pm reservation with a table in the back with curtains separating us from most of the dining population.

When I got home, I brought the gifts up to my room to hide them, when Alice accosted me.

"Show me!" she said, trying to grab the bag from my hand.

"Fine, close the door behind you" I said, sitting on my couch.

She bounced over to me, plopping down next to me on the couch and curling her legs underneath her. I pulled the platinum chain out of the bag first, and she clapped happily that I had chosen well. I put the chain back into the bag, then took out the box that had the diamond pendant in it. When I opened it to show Alice, she excitedly bounced up and down on the couch.

"I have to say, darling brother of mine, you do have some excellent taste. Want to see what Jazz and I got for her and Sarah for their birthdays?" she asked, not waiting for my answer as she ran out of the room. She came back a second later with two tiny boxes in her hands. Each box had a pair of half carat diamond stud earrings, one set in 18kt yellow gold and the other set in platinum. I knew she chose the gold ones for Sarah, because with her bronze skin, gold looked really nice.

"Very nice choices, I'm sure they will love them" I said, grinning at her.

"Sooo, I see you finally kissed her. I'm proud of you, Edward. I also see the flowers you picked out for her and the dinner reservations you made. She's going to love what you have done for her. I'm going to go email her and let her know that Rosie and I are dragging her out shopping tomorrow night so we can pick out something really nice for her to wear on your date" she said, getting up to go run out of the room.

"Wait, Alice. Please don't tell her about the flowers or dinner, I want it to be a surprise." I asked, not wanting my evening out with Joey to be spoiled.

"Of course not, silly! Do you really think that I'm that daft? Psssht!" she said, flouncing out of the room.

Once Alice left, I went into my closet and found some wrapping paper and ribbon so I could wrap her gifts before hiding them in my drawer. The paper was a shimmering soft lilac, and the ribbon a deeper shade of lilac, in satin. Once I wrapped the two boxes, I set them in my drawer and went down to talk to Carlisle. Before moving any further with Joey, I needed to know exactly what her limitations were, if any. I needed to know that it was safe to be with her, and that I wouldn't accidentally hurt her like I could Bella when we were together. I found him down in his medical area, going over some slides under the microscope.

"Hello, Edward, can I help you with something?" Carlisle asked me as he lifted his head from the microscope.

"I wanted to talk to you about Josephine, Carlisle. She told me the other day at training that she has loved me since she was a child, and it really startled me." I began.

"I was wondering if she felt something more for you. I could sense different physiological changes in her lately, like her heartbeat accelerating when you would hug her. Do you return her feelings?" he asked.

"Well, I've always thought she was a beautiful girl, but lately my thoughts about her have been changing and I think about being with her all the time. I….I think I might be falling in love with her" I quietly said. He was watching me as I spoke, smiling at my revelation.

"Edward, I think that's wonderful. You know how concerned we all have been about you, and your inability to let your guilt about Amanda go. Josephine is a lovely young lady and I think starting a relationship is an excellent idea" he beamed.

"Before I make that step, I need to know that I wont accidentally hurt her because I couldn't live with myself if I did" I said.

"Well, as you know, her strength and speed matches yours, and she's immune to the venom. She heals quickly too, but just know that she can die, Edward. A mortal wound, such as decapitation, or anything that would cause her to bleed out before she can be helped will kill her. Other than that, there is nothing else you need to worry about." he explained.

I felt a huge sense of relief, because I knew that when she was with me, she would be safe. I wouldn't have to hold back like I did with Bella, and it made my decision easier. I would have a partner who could equal me in so many ways, one who I can love without fear. Amanda was my equal too, but our relationship had been complex, with her emotional scars and her lack of trust. I knew that I had made her emotional scars worse with my unresolved feelings for Bella, and the guilt was so bad at times that I almost went insane. It was getting easier though, and I was finding acceptance without even trying.

"Thank you, Carlisle, it puts my mind at ease and makes my decision more comfortable, even though I have a lot of fear. I don't want to break her heart in case I can't find it within myself to give my whole heart to her." I told him, feeling my chest tighten.

"Edward, I have known you so long now, and I can honestly tell you that you already have, but don't realize it yet. When you do, it will feeling absolutely incredible" he gently said, and I knew he spoke the truth. I loved her so much already, and wanted to give her the world.

I left Carlisle to get back to his work, deciding to go up to my room to listen to some music and work on a song I was writing. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop thinking about Joey. I looked at the clock, noticing it was almost 10pm and I knew I had to see her once more. I turned off my Bose stereo, then walked downstairs to leave. Alice was there, and she gave me a knowing look as I walked out the door.

I was at her house minutes later, scaling the wall and stepping onto her balcony. Her lights were turned off, but I saw the soft glow from a candle and heard her moving about, so I knew she was still awake. As I opened the sliding screen door, I heard her heartbeat speed up in fear. I almost laughed out loud, because here was this powerful woman with super strength, holding a table lamp in her hand and ready to strike.

"Jesus, Edward! You scared the crap out of me!" she snapped.

I felt terrible for startling her yet again, and I started to think that this was a bad idea. As I watched her calm down, her scent struck me and almost knocked me to my knees. I could tell that she had recently taken a shower, smelling the light scent of vanilla and lavender. Her own unique scent overpowered what she used when she showered, and I felt myself getting flustered.

When she told me that I should have called first, I felt a flash of pain inside of me, so I said goodnight and went to leave. She surprised me by asking me to stay, taking my hand and leading me to her bed. When she realized her state of undress, her face flushed so beautifully and I almost grabbed her and kissed her right then.

Once she put on a pair of shorts, she sat back down in the middle of her bed, reaching to turn her small lamp on that was next to her bed. I stopped her, because the flickering light from the candle made her features even more lovely than they already were.

Her silky skin beckoned me, and I found myself slowly trailing my fingers up her arm, loving the way her heart was starting to hammer in her chest. When my fingers reached her neck, I could feel her pulse flutter underneath her skin, and I felt an even more powerful urge to kiss her.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked. When she nodded her head, I took her angelic face into my hand, then gently pressed my lips to hers. I was letting her set the pace, and when she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, my tongue eagerly met hers. She let out the sweetest whimper, and I felt my body igniting, warming me from deep inside. I needed more, needed to consume her taste, her smell, and when she started to lay back, I followed, unable to stop kissing her.

As I knelt over her trembling body, my mouth still latched onto hers and inhaling her little moans and whimpers, I felt my body beginning to stir in ways it never had before. I released her lips, allowing her to breathe, moving my mouth to the soft skin on her throat and neck. My tongue darted out, tasting the sweetness of her skin, and I felt myself beginning to harden slightly in my jeans. It was such a glorious feeling, and I needed to taste her full lips once again.

Over and over I kissed her, our tongues sliding and touching each others, tasting, touching, making love to each other with our mouths. I could smell her becoming aroused, the heady scent making my jeans even more uncomfortable as I lay down next to her on the bed. I slid my hand down her body, caressing the silky skin of her thigh, then pulled her leg so that it covered my own, allowing me to feel the heat that was radiating from her most intimate area.

"Edward" she gasped, and I felt my body shudder, the sound of my name whispered from her soft lips making my damaged heart heal even further. I looked down at her face, noting her desire making her cheeks pink and her lips swollen from our kisses. I saw her eyes flash, and she hungrily reclaimed my mouth with even more passion, her tongue frantically moving with mine. When she broke away again for air, she moved her mouth to my neck and throat, her moist tongue against my skin almost sending me over the edge.

"Please, Edward….please touch me" she begged, and I almost flew off of her, wanting to run. What nobody knew was, even though Amanda and I had been married for a couple of years, we had never had the chance to be intimate. We had told everyone that a pack of vampires murdered her family and left her alive to go through the change alone, and it was true, but what was never mentioned was the repeated rape and sodomy that was done to her before she was bitten. For 2 days straight, each vampire defiled her over and over, sometimes two at a time, each one ruthlessly abusing her intimate entrances to her body. When they were done with their play, they each sunk their fangs into her, leaving her to suffer through three days of excruciating pain and suffering as her body began to die.

When I found her in the woods, she was little more than a crazed animal, terrified of anyone who came near. I somehow was able to get through to her that I was not going to hurt her, that I wasn't one of those despicable creatures who stole her innocence and had broken her soul, and she slowly started to come around.

As she slowly began to trust me, the part of me that wanted to heal her, to save her, fell in love with her. I thought I could fix her, that I could heal her damaged spirit, but I know now that it was wrong of me. It was unhealthy and not enough to make the marriage work. Each time we tried to be intimate, she would start screaming and clawing at me, the scars in her mind unable to let go. We had just begun making progress, she allowing me to touch her breasts but still not allowing me to make love to her, when the mess with my unresolved feelings for Bella destroyed what little trust we had built. That was the guilt that was eating me alive for all the years since she died.

When Joey whispered her desire for me to touch her, I fought an inner battle of needing to fulfill her desires and my own inexperience making me fearful. When she smiled at me, giving me a reassuring nod, I went forward, wanting to give her what she needed from me. I froze when I was just about to touch her, and she covered my hand with hers, moving it higher.

Her breasts were firm and filled my hand perfectly, her nipples hardening in my hand making my head spin. I found her mouth with mine, my own groan escaping from deep in my throat as her flesh filled my palm. When she took my hand and tried to move it under her shirt, it all became too much. I wanted to take her right then, to bury myself deep inside of her graceful body and feel her heat surrounding me. I wanted to sink my fangs into her creamy throat, not to feed from or hurt her, but to claim her as my own.

When I stopped our intimate actions, I was terrified that I had hurt her by making her think that I was rejecting her, but she knew that it wasn't the case. Once I knew that she was ok, that I didn't hurt her heart, I gently kissed her swollen pink lips and got up to leave. She totally shocked me by asking me to stay with her, and I warred within myself yet again, knowing my resolve was weakened by my desire for her. I relented, knowing that I would be proving to myself that I could trust my strength, and once she was tucked in I lay next to her, holding her beautiful body in my arms. I sang her the lullaby I used to sing to her as a child, and once she had fallen asleep, I stayed for several hours watching her sleep.

She was an angel, sleep making her gentle features even softer, and each time she would sigh in her sleep, my heart melted for her. I memorized every detail of her face, from her black eyelashes to the tiny birthmark on her neck just under her ear. I would give anything to be human again, to give this gorgeous woman everything good in life that she deserved, to love her and see her pregnant with my child. To be able to create another human being together that was equally a part of each of us made my heart burn with pain and longing.

An hour before sunrise, I caressed her face and kissed her lips once again, then let myself out through her balcony, closing the glass door behind me so she wouldn't get cold. While I made my way home, I thought about how alive I felt, how lucky I was to have someone like Joey in my life, who knew what and who I was, and loved me regardless.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

On Thursday morning, I woke up before Jacob did so I took a fast shower, put a little makeup on and got dressed. When I was ready to go downstairs, I woke him up so he could shower before breakfast. Normally the kids would just grab a bowl of cereal, make toast or eat some fruit, and I would go get something for Jake and I once we got to work. Today I felt like cooking a nice breakfast for everyone, so I quickly got to work making a huge platter or scrambled eggs, used a whole loaf of bread and made toast, and lined 4 cookie sheets with tin foil and lined a bunch of bacon on them, throwing them in the over to cook.

45 minutes later, everyone started trickling down, helping themselves to the food I set up on the counter. I put on a pot of coffee, then got out mine and Jake's thermal mugs and added cream and sugar to both. Jacob came down a few minutes later, kissing me on the forehead before grabbing a plate and filling it.

Joey was the last to come down, and she had a dreamy look on her face and a skip in her step. I secretly wondered if Edward had snuck into her room last night, and held her while she slept like he used to do for me. I knew that they were nowhere near starting a physical relationship, so I didn't worry about him coming by every night and laying with her. I knew that she would come to me when they decided to cross that line, so I shoved it to the back of my head.

Once everyone had eaten, the kids started to leave for school and I told Jacob to go ahead without me because I was going to ride with Angela and Embry. I handed him his thermal mug, then kissed him before he left. I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, throwing all of the dishes into the dishwasher and starting it, then went to watch the weather until Angela got there.

_Rain for the next 3 days, big shocker there……_

I turned the TV off when I heard Angela honk, grabbing an umbrella on my way out. We stopped on the way to work and I got 4 dozen donuts for the guys, as well as several bags of gourmet ground coffee to make at work. When we got to the office, I immediately put on a pot of coffee while Angela checked our messages. I heard the door chime as someone walked in, and when I turned around I was pleasantly surprised to find Leah standing there.

"Leah! You're up early, how are you?" I asked, smiling as I gave her a hug. Since the Las Vegas trip when Jared and Kim got married, Leah and I had grown really close and I considered her like a sister.

"I'm good, Bella, just getting done with my patrol and thought I'd stop by. That coffee smells great, is it ready yet?" she eagerly asked. I grabbed her a Styrofoam cup, asking her how she took it, then handed her the steaming beverage.

"So, what's up? Truck giving you trouble?" I asked, because she bought an old Chevy truck last year and it sometimes gave her trouble. Jacob was helping her restore it, and the body was almost complete but it still needed some mechanical work.

"Naa, it's still running. I came by to see if you had a minute to talk?" she asked, and I noticed that her cheeks were turning pink.

"Sure, come on into the office and sit down" I said, leading her toward the chair next to my desk. Angela had vanished, and I wondered if she was molesting Embry in the closet again.

"Ok, I'm all ears, spill! Something has your face all red, so it's gotta have to do with my brother. Is he pervin on you again?" I asked, chuckling.

When Elliot was around 5, he would chase Leah around the boutique trying to kiss her all the time. It was so adorable, and it got worse as he got older, especially when he hit puberty. One time, he came up behind her and pinched her ass, so she grabbed the waistband of his underwear, and yanked it so hard up his crack that he had a rash for several days. He calmed down a bit after that, but not much. Technically, Elliot was only 15, but his enhanced genetics gave him the body and mind of a 20 year old, which was right at the age that Leah stopped getting older.

"No, no, he's behaving, shockingly. I actually came here to ask you who you went through when you went on the pill? Umm, shit this so embarrassing" she said, hiding her face in her hands.

"Leah, don't be embarrassed. Why don't you call Carlisle, and he will examine you and put you on the pill? He also has connections where he can get a bunch of free samples, so you wont have to pay for them" I said.

Leah still worked at the boutique, and was a budding new artist in the area gaining a lot of recognition for her abstract oil paintings, but the money was slow to trickle in. She had saved up a lot over the years working for my mom and Sue, but she was saving it for when she and Elliot got married and bought a house, even though with the trust fund Jacob and I set up for him would be more than enough for them both to live on.

"I didn't even think of calling Carlisle. Thanks, Bella!" she said, finally relaxing a bit.

"So you and El are getting ready to move deeper into your relationship, huh? Leah, I think that's really great! I know how long you've waited for him, even though you and Quil had that little arrangement. If you're nervous about going to see Carlisle alone, I can go with you if you want" I said, reassuring her.

"No, thank you though. Well, I should get going so I can get a little bit of sleep." she said, getting up and giving me a quick hug.

"I'll see you Sunday afternoon at training" I said as I walked her out the door.

I decided to go visit with Jacob, so I walked out to the docks looking for him. When I didn't see him, I started making my way to the painting bays to see if he was working on one of the classic cars he was restoring. He and Embry decided to add that service to the shop, restoring and selling classic cars from the mid 60's up until 75. They had just finished up a 72 Firebird, and it was a gorgeous car, with black pearl paint and black leather interior. When we listed the car for sale, we actually had a bidding war going on between 4 different potential buyers, and ended up selling the car for $6,000 more than we were asking. Once we took what it cost to restore the car, we donated the rest to the Reservation so that they could buy much needed things for the indigent residents.

When I was almost to the bays, Seth stepped in front of me, babbling something about needing a business check to cover some expenses or something. I wondered if he was trying to distract me, but he was so insistent so I gave up and went to the office with him.

"Seth, are you hiding something from me?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at him. I saw his face flush and his eyes darting around nervously.

"Uh, no! Why would you think that? I just need to go get a part and when I saw you walking to the painting docks I didn't want you breathing in the fumes and I really need to get going to get that part so can I please get the check so I can get going because I have to drive up to Port Angeles for it and I want to make it back before lunch and want have the car done by the time we leave tonight and…" he stammered on and on.

"Seth, stop! You're making me dizzy! How in the heck did you get all that out without taking a breath? Jeeze!" I laughed, handing him a signed check with a blank amount. He looked at me sheepishly, then took the check from my hands.

"Please bring me a receipt and a Xerox copy of the check so I can add it to the ledger." I said, still smiling at his red face. He nodded, then quickly left the office. I knew it, Jacob was up to something and didn't want me finding out about it. Angela came back into the office just then, and one look at her told me what she had been up to.

"Oh my God again? You and Embry are worse than Jake and I" I laughed as she shot me a glare.

"I don't know what you are referring to" she said, sitting down in her chair and acting busy. I busted up even more, and my laughing caused her to start cracking up.

"Oh shut up" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

My stomach felt like it was going to tear open because I was laughing so hard at her, and a little snort accidentally escaped from me. That sent us into another fit of giggles which sent me running for the bathroom because I was about to pee my pants. When I finally composed myself and walked back into the office, I put my hand up to the side of my face making a little blinder so I wouldn't look at her. Jacob came in a few minutes later, looking at us like we were out of our minds, and sat down next to me.

"I heard you were looking for me" he asked, lacing his fingers with mine.

"I just wanted to come and say hi" I said, feeling my face flush as he gazed at me.

"Hi" he murmured, kissing my hand.

"Oh God, if you two start going at it right here, I'm going to need to seek therapy" Angela said.

"A little voyeurism is good for the soul, Angela. Maybe you and Embry could learn a thing or two, not that you guys seem to need it with the frequency you 'check out' the stock in the supply closet" Jacob replied, cracking up when her jaw dropped and her face turned beet red.

"Stop it" I gently hissed, trying so hard not to start cracking up again. I didn't think my poor stomach could handle another bout of giggles.

"Well, Jacob, maybe we do need to expand our sexual horizons. I've always wondered what it would be like, making love to a woman while my husband watched….Bella, have I told you how sexy you look today?" Angela innocently asked.

I whirled around in my chair, wondering what in the hell happened to my nice, sweet friend. She just gave me a sweet smile, and I turned away, my face so hot that I thought I was going to light on fire. Jacob just sat there, staring between her and I, his eyes filled with desire, shock and curiosity.

"Get your damn head out of the gutter, Jacob Black. She was kidding!" I said, smacking his hand to shake him from his reverie.

"Was I?" Angela quietly asked, standing up and walking out of the office, a little smirk on her face.

"I'm going to start forbidding you from hanging out with my friends because you're turning them into pervs" I growled, removing my hand from his and moving things around on my desk.

"So this is my fault now? I never knew Angela had a kinky side…..we might have to try…" he began and I cut him off.

"Don't even think about it, Jake. She was joking around, giving you a dose of your own medicine" I snapped, my eyes locking on his.

He stood up, yanking me to my feet and backing me into the small bathroom in our office, closing and locking the door behind him. He picked me up, sitting me on the vanity and yanked my shirt over my head, his mouth descending to my shoulder, licking and nipping the skin.

"Oh God" I moaned when his teeth bit down harder, his hands reaching around and unclasping my bra. His hands cupped my breasts, lifting them to his mouth and he alternated between the two, licking and sucking on my nipples. He stood back, unzipping his coveralls, removing them and the clothing he had on underneath. He was hard already, his penis long and thick, bobbing against his stomach.

His hands moved to my pants, popping the button off in his haste to remove them and my underwear. When I was fully naked, he roughly yanked my legs apart, then pushed 3 fingers deep inside of me.

"Oh fuck" I moaned, grabbing his face and smashing my lips to his. Our teeth clashed together with the force of the kiss, and I felt my lip split open, a little blood trickling down. Jacob sucked my lip into his mouth, moaning as the little bit of blood hit his tongue, and I came hard against his hand, the back of my head hitting the mirror behind me.

He positioned himself between my thighs, then pulled my body forward, his hands supporting my lower body as it hung off the edge of the vanity. I felt the head of his manhood at my entrance, and he thrust so hard into me that he was buried to the hilt in one stroke, making me cry out.

"Do you like that, Bella? Do you like it when I fuck you like this?" he growled, starting to pound himself in and out of me.

"Yes Jake, harder baby. I want you to fuck me until I cant walk right. I want to feel your huge cock pounding in and out of my tight pussy." I snarled, completely turned on by the dirty talk.

"Damn woman, I'm not going to last long if you keep talking like that" he groaned, increasing his pace and slamming his hips to mine.

"I'm so close Jake. I need to feel you cum deep inside of me. I need to feel you explode, filling me so much with your hot cum that it drips out of me" I moaned, biting his neck and shoulder as he continued to thrust himself in and out.

He gave a strangled cry, then pushed himself so far into me that I yelped, then came in hard, shuttering spurts. I fell over the edge with him, feeling myself clamp down on him and the ripples of fire and ecstasy assaulting my body. He pushed my lower body back onto the vanity, then wrapped his arms around me as our bodies continued to shudder together. A few minutes later, he lifted himself off of me, kissing me softly.

"Where in the hell did you learn how to talk like that? Jesus, Bells, it made me so hot that I couldn't control myself" he said, stepping back and sliding out of me. He helped me off the vanity, and we started cleaning up and gathering our clothes.

"Well, uh…one night, when you and Embry were patrolling….oh God this is embarrassing" I began, hiding my face in my hands. He gently removed my hands, taking my face into his and looking at me.

"Honey, after the way we just went at it, and the words that came out of your mouth, I cant believe that you are so adorably embarrassed" he said, leaning in and kissing me once again.

"Angela and I were bored so we rented a porno to get some tips…that's all" I told him.

"I see….did you and Angela…experiment at all?" he asked, giving me his goofy, crooked smile. I rolled my eyes at him and started to get dressed.

"No, pervo, we didn't. Believe me, I have zero interest in getting it on with a woman, so get those thoughts out of your head" I glared, trying to get my damn pants to stay up now that the button was missing. He stopped my agitated fumbling, pulling me against his body and holding me.

"Bells, I'm just playing around with you honey, please don't be angry with me." he begged. I sighed deeply, feeling my body relax against his. It was so hard staying mad at him, even though I had a feeling all along that he was just pulling my leg.

"Another thing, you are perfect the way you are and don't need some filthy porno movie to teach you how to please me. Everything you do makes me wild, makes me want you so badly and makes me so hot that I can barely keep myself contained." he murmured to me, stroking my hair and resting his chin on top of my head.

"EXCUSE ME! I HAVE TO PEE!!" Angela yelled, loud enough for the whole shop to hear as she banged on the door.

Jacob and I jumped apart, scrambling to finish straightening up the bathroom, then opened the door. Angela was standing there with Embry, both of them with a huge smile on their faces and trying hard not to laugh.

"Uh huh….are we all stocked up with toilet paper and stuff in there?" Embry asked as he flushed.

"Yep! Everything is refilled and ready to go" Jacob growled, grabbing Embry in a headlock and dragging him out to the docks. I had a hard time meeting Angela's eyes, wondering if she really was joking earlier and the fact that they knew what we were doing in the bathroom.

"Oh Bella, I was really just joking! I do think you are really pretty, but you just don't have the right equipment to satisfy me" she chuckled. I gave her a little smile, then noticed it was almost noon.

"Hey Ang, I'm going to make a run to Frank's. Can you go see what everyone wants and call it in while I go pick it up?" I asked, feeling my stomach growl.

"YES! I am famished too, so I'll hurry up" she said, grabbing a pad of paper and bolting out to the docks to see what the guys wanted.

I grabbed the keys to Jacob's Land Cruiser, and pulled out of the lot. I wanted to pay off all of the kid's graduation gifts, as well and Joey and Sarah's birthday presents.

For graduation gifts, Jacob and I decided to buy each kid their own car, that way they didn't have to share or fight over the 2 that they currently used. We made arrangements, without them knowing, to donate all of our vehicles to the shelter in La Push so that families had a car to use to look for jobs or to get groceries. We raised our children to appreciate the value of a dollar, and to always give to the community. They each worked a couple nights a week at the shelter and community center, either working the food pantry, feeding the shelter residents, or other needs the people had. We were able to provide well for our children, thanks to the generous gifts that the Cullen family had given us and to the success of both auto repair businesses we had.

My first stop was at the Toyota dealership, paying for the balance of the 4 cars we picked out for some of the kids. For Maddy, we got her a silver Corolla, for Justin we got a Matrix, for Sarah we got her a Highlander, and for Joey we picked out a Solara convertible. We got the girls a little more expensive vehicle because it was also part of the birthday present as well as graduation. My next stop was the Honda dealership, having picked out Charles, Logan and Josh each a civic coupe, which was one of their favorite cars. I then headed to Franks, and they had my order ready when I got there. I paid the bill, then brought the food back to the garage.

When Jacob and I got home, the kids had dinner ready and on the table, which I was grateful for. After the busy work day and the mindblowing sex in the bathroom earlier, I was exhausted. After dinner, the kids let us know what their plans were for the weekend, and they were all going out either to study or on dates with their significant others. The only person who would be home was Joey, who had plans to study with Edward. Jacob was about to say something, when I grabbed his leg under the table, stopping him.

After we were done with dinner, the kids cleaned up the kitchen while I went upstairs to take a bath and Jacob deciding to give the dogs a bath out in the garage. When he was done, he came up to shower before laying down with me in bed. I was reading a book when he walked out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel. I felt my book slip from my hands as he walked toward me, letting his towel fall to the floor when he made it over to me. We made love for the next hour, and by the time we collapsed, we were already on our way to falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews so far! I hope you liked the lemon in the last chapter as well, hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight.**

**Joey POV**

All day at school on Friday, I was lost in my own little dream world, recalling the kisses Edward and I shared and the way he made my body feel. I never knew how pleasurable it could be, even though all we had done was kiss and he touched my breasts over my shirt. He caused a fire to rage deep inside, threatening to consume me, and I wanted more. I wanted to know how his hands felt on my bare skin, and how his mouth would feel as he kissed his way all over my body. Just thinking about it caused a warmth in my lower belly, spreading downward into my groin and down my legs.

At the end of the day, I rode home with Justin and Charles, who had plans to go on a date with 2 really nice girls we went to school with. They had dated all through school, but never allowed themselves to get too deeply involved with anyone with the possibility of Imprinting. Now that they didn't have to worry about it, they decided to pursue relationships with girls they really had an interest in.

When I got in the door, I ran upstairs, throwing my book bag in my room. I wanted to take a bath before Edward got here, so I began filling the huge tub with hot water, adding a little bit of vanilla oil to the water. While the tub was filling, I went into my room to figure out what I was going to wear. I finally decided on a pair of old, faded jeans that were ripped at the knees, and a huge sweatshirt that had F.B.I on the front of it. The outfit was comfortable and perfect for a night of studying. At first I was going to wear something nicer, but with Edward I didn't have to be anyone other than who I was.

Once my bath was ready, I slid into the steamy water, sighing as it relaxed my muscles. I washed my hair quickly, rinsing it under the faucet and adding deep conditioner, then putting it into a high ponytail so that it wouldn't get wet by the bathwater. I soaked for a half hour, using my creamy vanilla body wash with my sea sponge, washing thoroughly. I shaved my legs quickly, using the same creamy body wash, then started draining the tub. I turned on the shower portion, rinsing the conditioner from my hair and any remnants of soap from my body. I wrapped a towel around my body and another around my hair, then brushed my teeth and washed my face. I put on a little bit of moisturizer, then slicked my lips with clear gloss. Next I blow dried my hair using a huge roll brush, making it fall down my back in sleek, shiny layers.

I then went into my room, putting lotion all over my body, then dabbing a tiny bit of delicate perfume behind my ears and on my wrist. I threw my clothes on, grabbed my books and headed downstairs to make myself something to eat. I made 2 grilled cheese sandwiches, then grabbed a bag of Cheetos and a can of Coke and sat down to eat. My brothers left a few minutes later, and I had the house to myself.

I got up when the doorbell chimed, and I felt my heartbeat accelerate because I knew it was Edward. When I opened the front door, I felt my heart give a little lurch, my eyes roaming over him appreciatively. He was wearing jeans and an olive green button down shirt left untucked, and its color complimented the shade of his hair.

"Hi" he said, smiling at me as he leaned against the door frame.

"Hello" I said, at a loss for words. We stood there, staring at each other for several minutes, then finally I snapped out of my day dream and asked him inside. When I closed the door once he was inside, I turned around and he took my hand in his. I felt my heartbeat kick up again as he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it, causing me to flush. He cupped my face in his hand, then gently brought his lips to mine. It was a sweet kiss, and I desperately wanted more, but he pulled away before I could deepen it.

"You look really pretty, Joey" he said as his eyes roamed over me, causing me to flush even more.

"I think you need to have Carlisle check your vision, because I look like I normally do, ratty jeans and sweatshirt" I nervously laughed. He gave a little chuckle, then hugged me.

"You are too adorable. Come on, let's get going with the studying so we can watch a movie later" he said, leading me into the kitchen.

"I rented Grosse Point Blank and The Holiday" I told him.

"I've never seen Grosse Point Blank, but I have seen The Holiday. The score in that movie is fantastic, so I taught myself how to play it on the piano" he said.

"I would like to hear you play it, would you mind?" I asked, loving how gracefully his long fingers moved over the piano keys.

I followed him to our baby grand, then sat next to him on the bench like I usually did when he played for me. Seconds after he began, I was lost in the beautiful melody, each note reverberating deep into my soul. Music spoke to me, told stories without words, and I felt tears fill my eyes at the story this song told. When he was done, I opened my eyes and met his, slightly leaning in to kiss him.

"That was really beautiful, Edward. You have to teach it to Joey so that she can play it for us" I heard my mom say from behind us. I saw her and my dad standing in the foyer, just have gotten home from work. I got up and went to them, hugging each one. Edward followed, then shook my dads hand and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Bella, Jacob." he greeted them.

"Hey Edward, hows the Volvo doing?" my dad asked as they made their way inside.

"It's back to new, running like a dream. Quil really knows his way around her and always fixes her like new" Edward said.

"It's good to know that he is earning the salary we pay him" he chuckled.

My parents then excused themselves, going upstairs to get ready to go to the cottage, so Edward and I went back into the kitchen to crack open my books. My parents came down an hour later, letting us know that they would meet us at Edward's on Sunday afternoon for training, then said goodbye and left. We studied for 2 more hours, and when Edward thought I had everything down and that I would ace my finals, we went to go watch a movie.

Because of the beautiful music from the Holiday that Edward played for me earlier, we opted to watch that one first. He sat down on the couch, then patted the spot next to him for me to sit down. I snuggled up against him, sighing when he put his arm around me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"You smell really good, Jo, is that new perfume?" he asked.

"No, I just don't wear it all the time, only for special occasions" I murmured, his fingers playing with my hair lulling me as we watched the movie.

"So, this is a special occasion then?" he quietly asked, brushing my hair away from my neck and stroking my skin with his fingers. I felt myself shiver at his touch, and I sat up so I could look at his face.

"It's always a special occasion when I'm with you" I said, giving him a shy smile.

My heart started hammering in my chest when he leaned towards me, and when his lips met mine, I shuddered at the emotions running through me. He pressed his lips harder to mine, and I felt his tongue brush against me, begging for entrance. I moaned softly, opening my mouth and meeting his tongue with mine. His hands moved into my hair, pulling my face harder to his and deepening the kiss dramatically.

I felt the burning in my belly starting up again, and something snapped inside of me, making me want to feel more of him. I moved my body over his, straddling his legs with my own as I attacked his lips with mine. I felt his hands moving up and down my back, then gave a little whimper when they slid under my shirt and touched the bare skin of my back.

He wrapped his arms around me, shifting us so that I could lay back onto the couch, his lips not once leaving mine. When he went to lay beside me, I stopped him, making him settle himself between my legs. He hesitated slightly, then moaned against my lips when he felt the heat of my arousal through my jeans, and I felt him press himself a little harder against me.

I tore my lips from his, gasping for air, and he moved his mouth to my neck, sucking gently on my sensitive skin. I felt his hand moving up and down my clothed leg, then moving higher and slipping under my sweatshirt. I softly moaned when I felt his hand on my bare stomach, his touch making my body respond even further to his. I felt a liquid heat between my legs, and when he smelled my arousal, he groaned and pressed his lips to mine once again. His kisses were growing more urgent, as were mine, and I felt him moving his hand higher up my torso, stopping when he met the material of my bra.

"Edward….yes….please" I begged as I inhaled air into my lungs, then attacked his lips once again. I felt him slide underneath my bra, and when his hand cupped my bare breast, I arched myself into his touch and let out a long, low moan. I felt my nipple harden in his palm, and the sensation caused my hips to lift up and press harder into his. I whimpered when he took my nipple between his fingers, then growled when he applied pressure. I felt something hard pressing against my clothed center, giving a little squeak when I realized it was his own arousal. He immediately froze, pulling his hand from underneath my shirt and looking down at me worriedly.

"I'm so sorry, Joey, I lost control for a minute there and pushed you too hard." he said, moving off of me and going back to his seat on the couch. I gave a soft growl of frustration, then sat up and moved to him, taking his face in my hands.

"You did not push me too far, so get that out of your head right now. You make me feel so alive when you touch me, and I never want you to stop. I….I love you Edward" I quietly said, averting my eyes so I wouldn't have to see his rejection. Even though he was making profound steps in this relationship and I knew that he loved me, I didn't know if he was _in love _with me, and I was too scared to ask. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, then felt him take my face in his hands and making me look at him. He started kissing my tears away, his soft lips soothing my burning skin.

"I…..*kiss*…love…..*kiss*…. you….*kiss*….too…." he said as he kissed my tears away, then looking deep in my eyes so I could see his love reflected in them. I felt so much joy and happiness just then, because I knew that he was telling me the truth. He really was in love with me, and it made my heart sing. I smiled, then pressed my lips gently to his.

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?" I asked in between soft kisses. I felt him chuckle, then pull away so he could look at me again.

"A long time, and I am so sorry it took me this long to realize it" he said, smiling his gorgeous smile at me. We started kissing again, but just as things were starting to heat up, he stopped. I looked at him with confusion, and when I saw sadness in his eyes I felt my heart stop.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, wondering what was behind his sadness. He closed his eyes, then let out a long sigh.

"I have to tell you something that I have never told anyone else, something that I've kept hidden for a long time" he quietly began.

"You can tell me anything, Edward. Please, I'm here for you, no matter what" I said, trying to reassure him.

"It's about my marriage to Amanda" he began, and I felt myself stiffen up a bit. He looked at me alarmed, sensing the change in me.

"It's not what you are thinking, Joey. I love you, and I desperately want you, so badly that I ache" he said, and I felt myself relax and waited for him to continue. He went on to tell me what happened to her when she was changed, and I started crying for her, the horror she had gone through ripping my heart out.

"She wouldn't let me touch her, even though we were married. I tried so hard to show her that I wasn't going to hurt her, but she couldn't get past what happened to her. The emotional scars wouldn't heal, and when she found out about my unresolved feelings for your mother, it destroyed what little trust she did have in me" he explained, covering his face with his hands. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him the best way I could. I saw flashes of it in his thoughts, and felt my tears running down my face as I wept for her, for him and what had happened. When his emotions settled down, he pulled back and met my eyes once again.

"Joey, I've never been with anyone….intimately. It scares me, how strongly I feel for you, and I want to be with you that way very badly. I'm just….scared, and I don't want to mess this up with you. I have these values that are deeply ingrained in me, and I know that times have changed, as well as views on intimacy, but it's so hard for me to change those views" he softly said.

I felt my heart fill with so much love for him just then that I thought it was going to explode. My heart ached for him, what he had gone through and the torture he was putting himself through with his values. I knew just then how hard he was trying for me, to give me what I wanted regardless of his archaic views on intimacy, and I had to let him know that it was ok and that I appreciated him for what he was trying to give me.

"Well, I guess we will have to fumble through it together, Edward. You are the first man I have even kissed, so I'm more inexperienced than you are. We can take this as slowly as you need to and do whatever feels right for both of us. Thank you for trying so hard for me, for pushing your own values aside to give me what I want. I am willing to do what it takes to be with you, and if that means only some intensive making out, then so be it. I just want to be with you, because I love you with my whole heart and soul" I told him, never breaking eye contact with him.

His eyes were so full of emotion, his love and respect for me reflected in their topaz depths. He reached up, caressing my cheek with the back of his fingers, his eyes trailing over my features and making me shiver again at the intensity. His lips touched mine, and he showed me just how deep his emotions ran, our tongues coming together in a sensuous dance as our mouths communicated our love for each other.

"I don't deserve you" he whispered when I pulled away to breathe.

"You deserve more than me, Edward. You deserve all of the wonderful things that life has to offer, and it's damn time you start realizing it" I firmly said. He chuckled, then tugged on my hair playfully.

"Ok, you win, I'll try to not be so negative about myself, deal?" he asked.

"Deal. Now, why don't we get to watching the other movie. That is unless you have something….different in mind" I jokingly said. I saw his eyes darken until they were almost black, and my breathing hitched for a second.

"Oh, I do have something different in mind, but we wont be going there…..tonight at least" he said, his voice full of innuendo. I felt my face light up in a grin, his own matching mine, and I got up to put the other movie in.

We sat together, laughing and talking about the movie while we watched. It was a great movie, both a love story with some comedy and violence thrown in. Edward said that he actually liked it, which surprised me because of his cultured ways. I thought he just liked watching the classics and listening to orchestra music, but I knew that there was more to Edward than he portrayed.

It was midnight by the time it was over, and my siblings began coming home from whatever they had been doing that night. They all said hi to Edward and I, then went upstairs to go to sleep. I was starting to feel tired too, so I stood up and stretched. He pulled my body against his, then kissed me with such primal passion that my legs gave out from under me. He held me up, and once our lips parted, he whispered in my ear.

"Go upstairs and unlock your balcony door, I'll meet you up there and stay with you while you sleep" he said, and I nodded my head, unable to speak.

Once he was sure that I could stand on my own, I walked him to the door, locking it behind him and then bolting up the stairs. When I opened the door, he was already there, and he picked me up and laid me in my bed. We kissed for a little while, then he pulled the covers over me and I snuggled against him, falling into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

As I laid there watching Joey sleep, so many things were running through my mind. I thought about the intimacy we shared earlier, and how I wanted to make love to her right there on the couch. I was so nervous and unsure on what to do to make her feel good, and I also battled my values that have been with me since I was human. Sex was something that you waited until marriage for, so anything beyond a few kisses was pushing me to my limit. I had to really shove the inner voice of virtue to the back of my mind in order to be able to touch her in the way that I had.

Once my hand felt her soft skin, that voice started to fade away, and never before experienced desires flared up in my body. I once again felt that inner warmth start to spread throughout me, driving me to take a step further. When I smelled and felt the heat of her arousal, I felt my body answer to hers, feeling my jeans tightening as I hardened. I almost jumped off of her when my hand made contact with her bra, but her words were my undoing, so I gave in to both my needs and hers.

When her breast filled my hand, the fire inside of me burned even hotter, her little moans making me harden even further. I pressed my hardness against her heat, almost losing all control as a wave of her scent hit my nostrils. Her little cry when she felt my arousal pressing against hers slammed me back to reality, and I felt so much guilt and shame for pushing her too far. When she told me that I hadn't, I knew that it was my own guilt and shame for going against my values. I needed to tell her that it wasn't because of her, that I wanted her, loved her, and wanted so badly to bury myself in her body and make her mine. When she said that she loved me, the reaction it had in me made me pause, causing her eyes to fill with pain. She knew that I loved her, but I had never told her that my heart belonged to her. I gently showed her, kissing her tears away and whispering my love for her, and I could feel her joy radiating from deep inside of her.

When I began explaining about my marriage to Amanda, I felt her body tense, which caused me to become alarmed. Once I assured her that it had nothing to do with her, she relaxed and I continued. I told her about the savage rape and sodomy, how we had never been intimate, and how I was so terrified to push Joey too far and destroy what we had already built. She cried for me, for Amanda, for our pain and loss and I felt my heart fill with so much love for this sweet girl who I didn't deserve.

I loved her so much that I was willing to give her the world, to start relinquishing my control on both myself and my values so that her needs were met. In the past, my long dead hormones never stirred, never drove me to desire someone as much as I did Joey. I was awakening, my body once again becoming alive even though I didn't have a heartbeat.

I wanted to marry her, to show her all the wonderful things that life could offer. I wanted to show her Paris, Egypt, London, Spain, Greece and other exotic locales. I wanted to take her to see the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra, their flawless compositions washing over her gentle, lovely soul. When I was changed, I was convinced that my soul left me once my human body died. When I was with Josephine, her soul was so pure, so gentle yet powerful that I could feel it inside of me, becoming my own.

I began thinking about the battle that we would all be facing against the Volturi, and I felt panic beginning to rise inside of me at the possibility of losing her. I had to make sure that she was ready, and I knew she was close, I just had to get her to stop letting her guard down once she had the upper hand. I was tempted to find a savage vampire and make her face it, myself on the sidelines to make sure she didn't get hurt or killed, just to know that she could handle herself. I had just found this amazing creature, and I wanted to insure that she remained alive and safe.

I stayed with her all night long, knowing that I only had to worry about her siblings finding out I was there because Bella and Jacob were at the cottage. I felt her heart rate begin to increase slightly and her breathing becoming less even, so I knew she was waking up. When she opened her eyes and saw that I was still there, she gave me the sweetest smile, then snuggled against my chest.

"Good morning, love. How was your sleep?" I asked, wondering about the dreams she had during the night because she had sighed several times, my name whispered from her lips as she slept.

"That was the best sleep I have ever had" she murmured, her voice still thick from sleep.

"I'm glad. You are even more beautiful when you are peacefully sleeping, lost in your dreams" I said, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Hmmm, it was so nice waking up next to you, feeling you holding me. I so can get used to this" she dreamily said.

"So can I. I love being able to hold you, keeping you safe." I said as I trailed my fingers up and down her arm. I felt her sigh, then she shifted her body and looked up at me with her emerald eyes. As they started pulling me into their crystal depths, I leaned down and kissed her, sucking on her lower lip. She moved herself so that she had better access, then deepened the kiss, our tongues once again finding each others. I let out a quiet moan, which she answered with a whimper, and I pulled her up a bit so she would be laying on top of me while our mouths continued to slide sensually together.

When she broke away to breathe, she tipped her head backward, exposing her throat to me. My fingers tangled in her hair as my mouth moved to her chin, raining little kisses downward until I reached her throat. I kissed every inch of exposed skin, sucking it gently into my mouth, leaving little flushed marks on her creamy skin. She shifted herself once again, placing her legs on either side of mine so that she was straddling my stomach. I could feel the heat radiating from her core, so I gave a low moan and slowly threw my head against her pillow. Her mouth found my neck, and I started to fall apart when I felt her take my skin between her teeth and biting down gently.

I flipped her over, pressing myself against her and attacking her mouth once again. I moved my hips harder against her heated core, moaning as her warmth radiated through my jeans and into my arousal. She wrapped her legs around my waist and thrust her hips upward to mine, whimpering at the friction against her intimate center.

I was beyond control at that point, driven by primal need and love, and I wanted more. I broke the kiss, watching her chest rise and fall as she sucked in deep breaths. I moved my hands to the hem of her shirt, looking into her eyes for permission. She gave me a nod, and I slowly lifted her shirt off of her, my eyes drinking in her nearly naked upper body. Her eyes locked with mine, and her trembling hands moved to my shirt, slowly opening each button. When she had finished, she slid it off of me, then pulled me on top of her, the contact of skin on skin making us both gasp.

I reclaimed her mouth once again, thrusting my tongue into her eager mouth as my hand cupped her breast. I felt her nipple harden, and she gave a small whimper full of need. I began kissing her throat again, then each collar bone, slowly moving down her body. I pulled one breast from her bra, the fire inside of me burning hotter as I watched her nipple harden further. I had to taste her, so my mouth closed over the rosy peak, sucking it gently into my mouth and flicking my tongue over it. She moaned even louder at my ministrations, so I removed her other breast and repeated the same motion. As I suckled on her, my hands reached in back and unhooked her bra, sliding it from her body.

"Oh God that feels so good Edward" she gasped, arching her body up to my eager mouth. I started kissing lower, my tongue flicking against the skin of her stomach, then dipping into her belly button. The scent of her arousal was driving me crazy, and all I could think about was tasting her. I stopped myself from doing so, not wanting to push her too far, so I kissed my way back up her body, once again sucking her nipples into my mouth. I bit down on one, and she gave a little shriek, which caused me to panic because I thought I had hurt her.

When my eyes met hers, I saw green fire flashing in their depths. She gave a small growl, then flipped me onto my back once again. Her mouth started trailing kisses down my chest, sucking and biting my skin as she explored me. My fingers once again tangled in her silky mane, tightening when she bit down on one of my nipples and sucking it into her hot mouth. My member was so hard by then that it was pressing uncomfortably against my jeans, getting even harder when her mouth made its way to my stomach, kissing and licking every inch of skin. I was dangerously close to losing all control, and I had to let her know that I was at my limit.

"Joey, love, we need to stop right now or else I wont be able to" I groaned as she bit the skin on my lower abdomen.

"So lose control then, Edward" she replied, her voice husky with desire and lust. I almost gave in just then, caught between intense desire and uncertainty, not sure if either of us was ready. My resolve won out, so I sat up a bit, hooking my hands under her arms and pulling her upward. I kissed her hungrily, almost losing control once again, then pulling my mouth from hers and taking her face in my hands. Her face was flushed, her eyes heavy with desire and her lips swollen and red from our kisses.

"I want you so bad, Jo, but we really should slow down just a little" I murmured, caressing her cheek. She gave me a sweet smile, then nodded her head in agreement. I kissed her once more, then shifted her body so that she was laying next to me once more.

"You are so beautiful, so sensual and desirable, and it's so hard to resist you" I told her as I traced little circles on her back.

"You are too, Edward. When you kiss me….I feel like I could die because you make my body burn so bad, needing you to touch me." she whispered, kissing my chest.

"Love, I would like nothing more than to lay here all day with you, touching and kissing you, but I can hear your family starting to wake up. It's time for me to go for now, but I will be back later tonight to lay with you" I said, slowly sitting up and beginning to put my shirt on. I handed her sweatshirt to her, and she quickly pulled it on. We both stood up, walking toward her balcony door, sliding it open.

"I love you" I said, kissing her gently.

"I love you too" she murmured, pressing her lips harder against mine. I chuckled, because she was so adorable, and when I pulled way, I rested my forehead to hers. We held onto each other for a few more minutes, then I kissed her once more and left.

**Joey POV**

After Edward left, I stood there for some time, my fingers touching my swollen lips. My body felt like it had electricity running through it, recalling how his hands and mouth felt as they moved over my heated flesh. Never once did I feel vulnerable or self conscious, even when he was kissing my breasts, my body completely surrendering to him. I wanted him to make love to me, to feel him inside of me, making me completely his. My body instinctively knew what to do, my brain shutting down as I let the rapturous feelings course through me.

I knew he was so close to taking that final step, and when he stopped, I felt so frustrated. I had flames of desire burning so hot inside of me, screaming for him to stoke them even higher. I was so insanely happy with our relationship, and I knew that it would only get better. I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door, shaking me from my thoughts, and went to see who it was.

"Hey Jo, the guys are downstairs making breakfast and I thought I'd let you know" Madison said, giving me a really funny look.

"Uh, your shirt is on backwards" she said.

I looked down, and sure enough it was, my lust filled daze making me not even notice. I pulled my arms out of the sleeves, then turned it around so that it was on the right way.

"Thanks, Maddy. I'm going to go take a shower and then come down" I said.

She narrowed her eyes a bit, trying to figure out what was up with me, then shrugged and walked down the stairs. I grabbed a pair of jeans, my underwear and a sweater, then went to take my shower. I was so caught up with my thoughts that I was on autopilot, bathing myself without even thinking. When the water ran cold, I was shaken from my thoughts and finally got out, quickly drying off and getting dressed.

When I got down to the kitchen, breakfast was ready so I helped myself to several big pancakes and 3 sausage patties. As I ate my food, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice everyone staring at me until something hit me in the head. I looked up to see who the culprit was and saw Logan starting to crack up.

"Wow Jo, you are waaaay out there today. What gives?" he asked, grinning like an idiot.

"Nothing, just thinking is all. You might want to try it sometime" I smirked. I notice them all look at each other, then back at me and I felt my face flush. I could hear their thoughts, and the little punks _knew._

"So, Charlie and I saw Edward sneaking out of your bedroom window a little bit ago, what's up with that?" Sarah asked, an evil smile on her face. _Ugh, here we go with the teasing…….._

"That's none of your business. Don't you have finals to be studying for?" I snapped, averting their eyes.

"I have complete confidence that I am prepared for finals, so don't you worry about that. Come on, Jo, spill! Have you guys finally hooked up? I mean shit, it's about damn time" she said, not letting it go.

"Joey and Edward, sitting in a tree…f u c k i….." Charlie started to sing, howling in pain when I whipped my fork at him, hitting him between the eyes. Everyone else started cracking up, and he just sat there glaring at me.

"Yes, we have started seeing each other, but that's all" I firmly said.

"Ooooo! How long?" Maddy asked.

"Only a few days, and we are taking it really slow" I explained.

"Can't be that slow if he's already staying the night. Do mom and dad know?" Sarah asked, still not letting up.

"Sarah, please, give it a rest already. Nothing physical has happened, and probably wont for a long time. Neither of us is ready for that, so get it out of your thick skull, and NO, mom and dad do NOT know that he stays with me at night, and I would appreciate it if it stayed that way. I know mom wont have a problem with it, but dad wouldn't hesitate to tear him apart and burn him" I said, glaring at all of them to get my point across.

"Well, I for one wont be saying anything, Jo. As for the rest of you lot, if any of you dare tell, I will make it my personal mission to follow you while you are on your dates with your Imprints and blackmailing you with what I find" Justin said to everyone.

They all grumbled, agreeing to keep their mouths shut, and I shot Justin a look of gratitude. He smiled and nodded, and went back to eating his food. The topic changed to our training session the next day, and we all talked excitedly about the new powers we would be showing Jin. After we got done eating, because the guys cooked, us girls cleaned up and were done a short time later.

I decided to take a walk down the beach with Maya and Bruno, who excitedly jumped all over me at the prospect of being able to run in the surf. I ran upstairs to grab my Ipod, then headed down the path to the beach. It was overcast out, but the sun was trying to break through the clouds. I turned on my Ipod and started sifting through the songs, smiling when I saw that Edward had downloaded the soundtrack to The Holiday for me while I slept. He was right, the score was fantastic and I let the beautiful melody fill my being. I stayed on the beach, listening to the whole thing and thinking about Edward and how much I loved him.

When it was over I called the dogs, who were soaking wet, and we went back to the house. I put them into the run so they could dry off, then went about doing some chores that I had neglected. I passed the rest of the day reading, trying to teach myself the score from the soundtrack, and then studying a little bit more. When I started getting tired, I went upstairs to my room, putting on my pajamas and unlocking the door for Edward. He came a little while later, kissing me softly, then laying in bed with me and singing me to sleep with my childhood lullaby.


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

After an incredible weekend at the cottage with Jacob, making love all day and night, we started getting our stuff together to leave. We showered, then tidied everything up before we left for training. As we drove to the Cullen's house, we talked about Joey and her relationship with Edward.

"Do you think he's sneaking into her room at night, Bells?" Jacob asked as we drove.

Even though it was a long time ago, we both remembered what it was like when he and I first got together. After being busted by Charlie and the humiliating talking to we got from him and Billy, we had been allowed to sleep over each others houses as long as we abided by certain rules.

"I don't know, Jake. Probably, because he did the same with me when we were together" I said, and he growled in response.

"Oh stop, you know nothing ever happened between us. He just laid with me while I slept, and that's all" I said, giving him a little glare.

"You don't think they are…uh…doing anything yet, do you? Ugh, it's hard to imagine our kids having sex" he said, looking pained.

I totally understood his feelings, and I also now understood how Charlie and Billy felt when they found out about Jake and I being intimate. It was really uncomfortable to think about it, even though it was completely natural.

"I don't think so, Jake. Edward is so reserved when it comes to being intimate, so I'm thinking not. Knowing how he is, he will more than likely wait until they are married, though I cant be 100% sure. If they do, then I trust them. I can tell he is totally in love with her and will treat her right when that time comes" I said.

I laughed at Jacob just then, because he plugged his ears and kept saying over and over "SAFE PLACE SAFE PLACE SAFE PLACE" trying to stay in denial and not hear that it was possible our daughter was having sex, or would be.

"Are you sure your dad didn't drop you on your head when you were a child?" I asked, smacking his shoulder playfully.

"Probably, maybe that's why you find me so incredibly sexy…..you must have a soft spot for the mentally challenged" he joked.

We bantered back and forth until we reached the house, noticing that we were the last ones to arrive. After greeting everyone, we followed Jin to the back yard, getting our partners and taking our positions.

I glanced over at Joey, who was once again paired with Edward, and I smiled as they goofed around. She was mimicking a boxer, shuffling her feet and making little jabs at Edward, dancing around him. They were both laughing and enjoying themselves, and it was really nice to see him so carefree for a change. I heard Joey give a little shriek when he grabbed her into a headlock, messing up her hair. She got away from him, then started dancing around him once again, trying to mess up his hair this time. He grabbed her around the waist, and they both lost their footing, falling to the grass and laughing hard. Everyone was watching them, totally amused at their antics and smiling happily for them and their new-found love.

"Josephine, Edward, if you both are done…doing what you are doing, we should get started" Jin said, trying not to smile. He was such a serious man all the time, but every now and then we were able to get him to laugh. We told him about the kids and their new powers, and he asked for a demonstration.

Faith and Joey went first and everyone gasped as the fire leaped from their hands. The streams of fire that Faith shot out reached about 30 feet, and she had really good control for it being such a new power. When Joey conjured the fireballs, she was able to do three at a time, hitting her marks dead on. Edward ended up having to run and get their hose, because in their excitement to show off their powers, nobody thought about the grass catching fire.

Since Emma, Joey and I shared the same gift of the wave, we decided to blend them together to see what would happen. Joey and I surrounded everyone with the protective shields, then started harnessing the energy needed to form the wave. Normally when I did it, it was about 20 feet high by 30 feet wide, but when we all combined it, it reached at least 100 feet in the air and double that in width. It was so much more powerful that it ended up knocking down a path of trees as it made its way across the yard.

Justin and Charles were up next, so we once again put the shields up so everyone could witness the time manipulation. Jin was amazed at everything, but he wanted to see just how long the boys could make their power last. Charles was only able to sustain control for 30 seconds, and Justin could only slow down time for about the same amount of time. Jin took them and Faith with him to work on their endurance while having the rest of us begin our workouts. I was partnered with Jasper, who was a formidable fighter, and we launched into a frenzy of drop kicks and sweeps, flips, punches and blocks.

When I went to take a break, I sat and watched Joey and Edward fight, and it was like watching a well choreographed dance. I could tell that neither one was holding back, and they were perfectly matched in so many ways. They both moved so gracefully, but Joey threw in little flips here and there, which I knew would throw off an opponent who wasn't expecting it. I watched as she feinted into a sweeping kick, but at the last minuted rolled and took Edward down, pinning him to the ground. They were both grinning and panting, and then I saw him to go kiss her. I had a feeling that it was test to see if she got distracted, but she held her ground even when his lips did meet hers. As he kissed her, I saw him go to throw her off, but when she didn't budge, he quickly pulled away, shouting 'FINALLY', and she then let him up. They both decided to take a break, and I saw him grab her a bottle of water as they headed into the woods.

**Joey POV**

When I finally pinned Edward, we were both laughing because we always enjoyed fighting each other. I was happy because he didn't hold back this time, and actually came at me harder than usual. As I sat on top of him, I saw his eyes darken as he lifted his head to kiss me. I remembered what he said about not thinking it was over until it REALLY was over, so I held my ground. When his lips met mine, I tried so hard not to give into the surge of need that coursed through me, and was rewarded when he praised me for not letting myself be fooled.

_Want to go for a walk in the woods? _he asked me in my head.

_Sure, I could really use a break, and besides, I want to kiss you some more. _I replied, both of us grinning.

He grabbed me a bottle of water and we headed into the woods, racing to the meadow with the waterfall. When we got there, we both laid down in the grass and watched the clouds go by.

"I'm proud of you, Joey. You didn't allow me to distract you when I kissed you." he said, lacing his fingers with mine.

"I remembered all the times you hollered at me for it, so I guess it finally sunk in, although I wanted to kiss you back really bad" I said, smiling.

"We can fix that, you know" he replied, leaning over me and pressing his lips to mine.

When we broke apart, we laid there talking about so many different things. We talked about movies, plays, composers, music, places we both wanted to see, and so on. We discussed what it would be like, once the Volturi was defeated, and how the other vampires would then be controlled. We hadn't thought about that, and I hoped that the Great Wolf would guide us once we were victorious.

We talked about our future together, how we wanted to spend eternity, our hopes and dreams. I noticed sadness in his eyes when we talked about our future, and I wondered what had him so sad.

"Joey, you do know that I can't give you children, right?" he quietly asked, his face pained.

I never even thought that far ahead, but now that he mentioned it, I knew it was something I had to consider. I loved children and would like to have some eventually, but if Edward couldn't father them, it didn't leave us many options. All I knew, and all that was important to me at the present moment was being with him and the great battle that we faced.

"I guess we can cross that bridge when we get to it, Edward. We have options, and who knows, maybe Carlisle can figure something out. We also can adopt, so I'm not too concerned, even though I would love to bear your children. I love you, Edward, so if it means giving up one thing to spend the rest of my life with you, then I accept it" I explained.

"I understand, and that's how you feel now….what happens in the future, when you realize that you gave up a chance at motherhood so you could be with me? I don't want you to have to sacrifice anything for me, Jo" he said, and if he could cry, I knew he would have tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Well, Edward Masen, I prefer to live in the NOW, and at this very moment, I love you with my whole being and want nothing more than to spend my existence with you. If I want children later, then we deal with it, ok?" I said, leaning over him and kissing him hard. Our tongues met with urgency, both of us trying to convey our feelings in the kiss. While we were kissing, my arm gave out slightly and I fell forward, splitting my lip on his teeth. He jerked back so hard that he flew 15 feet backwards away from me.

I pulled the sleeve of my shirt over my hand, then pressed it to my bleeding lips to staunch the flow. I felt the itch of the healing start, and seconds later it was gone. I looked over at Edward and he had a crazed look in his eyes, and it scared me. I knew he tasted my blood and that he was fighting against his nature not to try and drain me dry. I stood up and started walking towards him, and he put his hand up.

"NO! No, Joey, run! RUN NOW" he yelled, his whole body shaking as his control raveled.

I wont lie, I did feel a little fearful, but I knew that he would never kill me. I stood my ground, my whole body tense and waited for him to attack. When he did, I was ready for him, blocking him, defending his grabs and attempts to pin me down. He was snarling like a wild animal, but I knew that it wasn't him, just a part of him that was reacting to my blood. He went after me again, and I jumped into the air, flipping over his head. I dropped into a crouch and threw a spin kick at him, sweeping his legs from under him. Before he could get up, I flipped again, landing on top of him and pinning him to the ground hard. He struggled and fought me, his teeth snapping at my face, my arms, anywhere that he could possibly bite me, but I held him down. I knew that if I let him up and he hurt me, he would find some way to get himself killed over the guilt he would feel.

He continued to snap at me and struggle, finally slowing his movements as his control came back. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, but I still didn't let him up. After several minutes, he opened his eyes, then gave me the biggest smile ever.

"Are you insane?" I asked, wondering if he had gone off the deep end.

"Nope! Not at all! Joey, _THAT _was the test! Love, you can let me up now, I swear it was just a test" he said as he smiled up at me. I slowly let him up, and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"Oh Josephine, you are totally ready. Darling, I was thinking about ways I could test you without you knowing. I considered finding a newborn for you to fight alone while I watched, just to make sure you were ready. When your blood filled my mouth, yes I did have a terrible time controlling myself, but I did. I proved to myself that I am stronger than I thought, so I decided to see how you would react if I went a little crazy and made you think I was insane for your blood. You did it though, and I am so very proud of you, love" he said, kissing me hard.

I was so confused just then, because part of me was pissed as hell that he was just testing me, pissed that he scared me even though I trusted him enough to know that he would never hurt me. I was also ecstatic that he loved me enough to force me to fight like that, to be able to hold him down in his crazed state.

"Umm, now that I passed, please tell me you wont be doing that again anytime soon?" I laughed, still a bit unnerved. He chuckled lightly, then held me even closer.

"No, I wont do that to you again, I promise. I just had to know that you are ready, because the thought of losing you is killing me inside." he said, kissing me so tenderly that I melted.

We stayed in the clearing for an hour, continuing our conversations from earlier and enjoying our time. I don't know who started it, or how it even began, but all of a sudden we were tearing clumps of grass out of the ground and having a war. I got up and ran into the woods, screaming as he chased me down, threatening to shove the grass down my shirt. I ducked behind tree after tree, but he always seemed to know my next step.

I found a huge evergreen, so I hid behind it and waited for him to come by so I could fling the handful of moss I had in my hand at him. I heard a twig snap behind me, so I turned to look. There was nothing there, so I turned back around and he was standing in front of me with a smirk. I saw the clumps of grass in his hand, so I whipped the moss at him and tried to run. He stopped me, pinning me against the tree with his arms. I saw his eyes flash from gold to deep bronze as he slowly pressed his body against mine.

Our mouths suddenly came together with such passion that my legs went out from under me, so he held me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our kisses were hungry, primal and filled with so much need that they made my body instantly ignite. I felt him press his hardness against my intimate center, causing me to arch backward and groan so loud that I was sure the others could hear.

His mouth attacked my neck then, nipping my skin, causing me to shudder with the passion he was stirring in me. I felt my underwear dampen, and when the scent of my arousal hit him, he growled and pressed himself harder against me. I felt something beginning to build deep inside my lower stomach, almost like a wire that was ready to snap. I rubbed myself against the bulge in his pants, and the friction drove me even closer to whatever it was that I was seeking.

"I can smell you, Joey" he moaned, kissing me once again and taking my breath away.

"I want you, Edward" I gasped, needing him to quell the ache inside of me.

I felt his hand go between our bodies, and when he touched my clothed core, a deep moan escaped my lips. He rubbed me hard through my pants, and I felt the fire getting hotter and hotter, flowing through my veins and consuming me.

"Can I…touch you?" he panted, locking his eyes with mine. I nodded my head, then pulled his mouth back to mine, whimpering and moaning against his lips. I felt him slip his hand into the waistband of my yoga pants and underwear, then move lower. He paused when he hit my curls, groaning loudly into my mouth. He moved lower, and when his fingers slid between my slick folds, I started to unravel. I was moaning and crying out as his fingers slid over my sensitive flesh, and when he hit a really sensitive spot, I saw stars.

"You are so wet, so hot, and you smell like heaven….I want to taste you so bad" he gasped.

His words drove me closer, wound my body tighter and tighter, and she I felt him slide a finger inside of me, I was gone. My whole body tensed as powerful waves of heat and fire coursed through me from my head to my feet, making my toes curl at the delicious sensations. My whole body was shuddering so hard as ripples of pleasure crashed through me, making me cry out in pleasure. When they finally started to ebb, I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. His eyes were huge, face filled with awe and shock at what just happened. I felt him slide his hand out of my pants, and watched him as he looked at the wetness on his fingers. I moaned even louder when he sucked his fingers into his mouth, rolling his eyes back as the taste of my fluids hit his tongue. When he was done, he looked at me again, smiling.

"I knew you would taste like heaven" he softly said, kissing me so softly that it made me melt yet again.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm more than ok. That was….there are no words to describe how good that felt. All that tension, building and building, then finally releasing into waves of such intense pleasure. I think that was my very first orgasm. Thank you, for giving that to me, for loving me and for making me feel so alive and loved" I said, kissing him tenderly.

"I'm happy to do that for you, love. I want to be able to give you so much, because you deserve it." he softly said, helping me slide down the tree.

We linked our fingers together and started to head back by everyone else. We were gone for so long, and I knew we would be in trouble with Jin, but it was worth it. As we strolled back, we laughed and talked about all sorts of funny things. I shoved my shoulder into his, knocking him a little sideways, and he retaliated by pulling my hair. I shrieked and jumped on his back, making him give me a piggy back ride all the way back to their yard. We were causing such a ruckus with our laughter that everyone was staring. I felt my face turn red, and I jumped off his back and made my way back to the group.

_Oh man, we are soooo busted _I said to him in my thoughts.

_I know, but it's worth it _he replied.

_It sure was…_ I said as I gave him a little wink.

Of course Jin wasn't happy with us, so he dismissed everyone else and made us work twice as hard. He made each of us fight him, and he was tireless. An hour after we started, I was soaked in sweat and my legs were shaking from exhaustion. He let us go after that, told us things to work on for the following week, then sent us on our way.

"Damn I am wiped out and starving!" I said as my stomach growled.

"Esme and Alice are inside making everyone dinner, so it should almost be done. Would you like to shower before dinner?" he asked.

"Why, do I smell or something?" I asked, trying to look serious as I fought a giggle.

"Yes, you do. Ugh, you're going to have to soak for a month to get that stench off of you" he joked.

"Well, in that case, NO. You get to sit next to me during dinner then and be abused by my stench" I snarked.

"Hmmm, I think I might like that, considering your scent is intoxicating" he whispered seductively.

"You are too sexy for your own good, Edward Masen" I said, grabbing his hand and running inside.

Dinner was fantastic, Emse having made filet mignon, lobster tails, asparagus and pasta salad. Edward handed me a plate, which I overflowed with food, then he sat next to me while I wolfed it down. He seemed mesmerized watching me eat, his eyes watching my lips as I chewed. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my thigh and I jumped, hitting the table and making everything shake. All eyes were on me then, and I turned red at their stares.

"Sorry, my knee jerked" I mumbled, which caused Edward to laugh.

After we were done eating, Edward walked me to the car I brought, and he stayed with me while I waited for Maddy to get her butt over there.

"Today was really nice" I said, smiling at him.

"I agree, we might have to try that again…..soon" he whispered in my ear. I sighed as my body melted at his words, and I was just about to kiss him when Maddy came running over.

"I'll be at your house later, ok?" he whispered in my ear.

"Ok" I whispered back, then hopped into the car and went home.

I showered quickly, then threw on a huge nightshirt and underwear, and when I got to my room, he was already in my bed.

"Come here" he said, patting the bed next to him.

He pulled the covers back, and I jumped in, and while he tucked me in, I snuggled against his chest. We talked about more topics, like what I wanted to do as far as a career went, etc. When 11pm rolled around, I could barely keep my eyes open, so I laid my head on his chest as he hummed the theme song from the Holiday to me until I fell into the darkness of sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, so I bawled my freakin eyes out writing this chapter, and I hope it makes you feel how I do. It was extremely exhausting to write, hence the reason it's a little shorter than the rest. Please let me know how you like it. The name of the song that's playing while Bella and Jake are together on the cliff is called TEO by Cari Cole.  
**

**BPOV**

On Thursday while at work, I decided to give Alice a call to see how the plans for the graduation party for the kids was going. All of the kids were officially done with school now, and graduation was the next day, as well as the party.

"Hi Bella! How are you?" she asked in her tinkling voice.

"Busy at work, the usual. I was calling to let you know that the cars are ready for you all to pick up and bring to your house for the party tomorrow night. I was wondering if you needed any help with last minute things?" I asked, knowing that she wouldn't. Alice was a total control freak when it came to parties, and she loved going above and beyond to make sure everything was flawless and extravagant.

"I'm all done, silly! All you have to do is make sure all of the kids are there by 5pm. Edward found this fantastic band to play, and they are scheduled to open after everyone is done eating" she said.

"You got it. Thanks so much Alice"

"Pffft! You know how I love doing this, so there is no need for thanks. See ya later Bella!" she said, hanging up.

"The kids are going to freak about the new cars" Angela said as she looked up from her monitor.

She and Embry had followed our example, having bought each of their kids their own cars as well. They were having them delivered on a flatbed that evening, and Carlisle had made spaces in his huge garage for them.

"Oh, tell me about it! Now I wont have to listen to them argue over who is going to use which car during the weekends. One less headache for me and Jake" I replied. Just then, my phone rang, and it was Joey letting me know about her plans Saturday.

"Hey mom, Edward just came by and he's going something up his sleeve for my birthday on Saturday. Is it ok if I come home a little later than usual?" she asked.

When the kids started high school, Jacob and I held them to a 9pm curfew during the week and 11pm on the weekends. Now that they were older, we didn't enforce it anymore, we only asked that if they were out exceptionally late that they call us and let us know.

"That's fine, honey. Any ideas on what he has planned? Knowing him it's something really nice" I said, remembering the gifts he had gotten me in the past.

"Not a clue, and if it's something major, I'm going to kill him" she joked. She was like me in so many ways, even down to our dislike for surprises and extravagant gifts.

"You're going to have to tell me all about it when you get home that night, ok? I'll see you when I get home, ok sweetie?"

"Ok mom, love you!" she said, hanging up.

Jacob came into the office then, sitting in his usual spot next to my desk. My breath caught as I looked at him, and I was reverted back to when I was a teen, my heart pounding like crazy and my stomach doing little flips.

"Edward is taking Josephine out for her birthday Saturday night. That was her on the phone letting me know and asking if we minded if she stayed out a bit later" I explained, kissing him.

"Oh yeah? Do I have to have a fire ready for when he brings her home?" he joked. I rolled my eyes at him, and he gave a little laugh.

"Come outside, I have to show you something" he said, taking my hand as I rose from my seat. We walked around to the painting bays, and parked outside of the farthest one, sat a hot pink muscle car. It was unbelievable, the metallic paint shimmering in the sunlight.

"What kind of car is this? It's beautiful" I said as I ran my hand over the glossy paint.

"It's a 1970 Panther Pink Dodge Challenger, Bells, and it's for you" he said, opening the drivers door so I could get inside.

"For me? Oh wow, Jake, it's really cool! Awesome!" I said, getting behind the wheel.

He had fully restored it, from the paint job to the black leather seats. He led me around the car, showing me the biggest surprise yet. On each rear quarter panel "Bella" was written in fine, black script.

"Thank you" I said, kissing him softly and wrapping my arms around him.

He held open the drivers door, and I jumped in, I firing it up, and it reminded me of my old truck when I moved back to Forks. It roared and rumbled, and when you pressed down on the gas, it was so loud I almost had to cover my ears.

"I put Flow Masters on it, that way it's a little louder than usual. Do you like it?" he asked, watching me as I checked out all the little gadgets on the dash.

"Do I like it? Oh my God I LOVE it!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him.

"Why don't we take her for a spin?" he said, grinning at me.

I nodded, then turned the car off and went inside to let Angela know that I would be gone for awhile, and Jacob let Embry know that he was taking me for a ride in my new car. He tore off his coveralls, now only wearing his jeans and a white T shirt, and jumped into the passenger side while I got into the drivers seat.

"Let's get her out on the freeway and open her up" Jacob excitedly said. In the past, I drove like a grandma because I was so uncoordinated, but with my new found confidence I opened her up and we flew down the scenic road. The car handled like a dream, responding with a powerful jump forward each time I pressed the gas. People driving down the road honked and waved at us, so we happily waved back.

"Turn off here" he said, pointing to an exit.

He guided me down a gravel path, which I took slowly so I wouldn't mess up the paint with nicks from the rocks, and he had me stop when we reached a small overhand up in the cliffs. The beach was below us, it's lulling waves crashing on the shore below.

"This is so beautiful, Jake, how did you find it?" I asked as my eyes took in the breathtaking view.

"I was driving around on the ATV's you got me and stumbled across it. I knew you would fall in love with the view, and it's secluded enough so that nobody can see us." he said.

We got out of the car, walking toward the edge of the cliff, and Jacob laid a blanket out for us to sit down on. We had left the radio playing in the car, and the gentle notes filled my being. I closed my eyes and felt the breeze caressing my face and the salty scent of the ocean filled me with peace. I laid my head against Jacob's shoulder, and he put his arm around me, holding me gently against him.

"I love you" I murmured, feeling my love for him filling my heart up so much that I thought it would burst. He turned himself so he could look at me, then pressed his full lips to mine, sucking on my lower lip and making me moan.

"I love you too, Bells" he whispered, gently laying me back on the blanket and moving over me, his mouth still moving over mine.

He put his hands on either side of my face, and stayed on his knees, putting one in between my slightly open legs. His moth moved against mine, and our passion began to build to urgent levels. My body desperately needed to connect with his, for him to dominate me and fill me with himself. I pulled his shirt over his head, and he helped me pull mine off. While I removed my bra, he fumbled with my pants, finally tugging them and my underwear off of me. I reached for his belt, unbuckling it and pulling it from the loops. I popped the button of his jeans, then slid the zipper down and pushed my hand inside, needing to feel his hard length.

"Hmm, Bells, that feels good" he said as I stroked him.

I felt him growing a little impatient, wanting to remove his jeans fully and press his long body against mine. He jumped up, tearing them off, then crawled over my body, once again capturing my lips and thrusting his tongue into my mouth. He settled himself on top of me and between my legs, running one hands up and down my smooth skin and pulling it higher up his back. I instinctively moved the other one up his back, and moaned when I felt the tip of his manhood rub against my slick folds. He continued to rub his hard length against me, and each time he hit my clit I gave a shudder as the sensations flowed through my body.

"Please Jake, love me" I whispered against his lips.

He opened his mouth once again, sucking my tongue into his mouth as he slowly began sliding into me. Inch my glorious inch he filled my tight passage, and I felt my inner muscles fluttering as they stretched to accommodate his size. When he was fully seated deep inside of me, he wrapped his arms around me and slowly began moving his hips.

"Oh Bells, I love you honey, so much" he moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of me slowly, hitting all the right nerves and making me writhe under him.

"Jake, I love you more than any word can describe" I gasped, looking deep into his dark eyes.

Our mouths met again, and he slowly began to pick up the pace as we climbed higher and higher together. The fire burning in my lower stomach was growing hotter and hotter, finally exploding into an all consuming inferno as I climaxed around his hardness. I threw back my head and moaned, then his lips moved to my throat, sucking on my skin as he continued to move inside of me.

"Oh God yes" I moaned, wrapping my legs around him and drawing him even deeper inside of me.

He kept slowly moving in and out, stoking yet another fire to burn inside of me again. My hands clutched his shoulders as I lifted my hips upward to meet his slow thrusts. Our tongues moved together in sync with out bodies, growing more frantic as we got closer and closer to completion. I felt his body start to tighten, and I moved my mouth to his neck, kissing and nipping the mark I had left on him awhile back. He buried his face into my shoulder, licking the marks that he had left on me, and when he bit down, I screamed as a powerful orgasm ripped through me. I bit down on him, and he howled with passion, shuddering and emptying himself into me with shuddering spurts.

He collapsed on top of me, and we held onto each other for dear life as we came down together. When our bodies finally stopped shuddering, our mouths met once again in a long, slow sensual kiss that made my toes curl. We kissed for what seemed like forever, touching and tasting each other as our bodies remained intimately joined. The sun peeked out of the clouds then, casting our bodies in a warm glow. He moved himself off of me, then pulled me over his body so that I laid across his chest. I felt a sadness overcome me, knowing that soon we would face the biggest battle of our lives and that I might lose him.

"I don't want to lose you, Jake. I am so scared that something is going to happen to you when we fight the Volturi, and I don't know if I can live without you here with me" I said, feeling a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Oh Bells, you wont lose me honey. No matter what happens, I will always be a part of you, because our souls belong together. You have half and I have half, and together we are whole. I will never leave you, Bella, never." he said, his voice choking with emotion.

I was openly crying at that point, feeling so much pain at the thought of never seeing him again and having to go through life without him. I sat up, kissing him with all the pent up love I had for him, needing to show him how much I loved him. I straddled his hips and felt him harden again, and I slowly took him into my body, communicating my love for him. We made love like it would be our last time, caressing, kissing, touching, tasting, showering each other with every ounce of love and devotion we felt for each other.

Both of us were crying together, our fear driving us to spend as much time together as we could. My heart was breaking as well as being mended by the strength of his love, and I could feel our souls intertwine, making me feel so whole, so complete. When we climaxed, our lips stayed locked together, our cries of passion muffled by our mouths. We held onto each other as if something was coming to rip us apart, something we couldn't see, yet was still a threat.

After spending the next hour whispering our love for each other, we decided that we needed to get back to our lives, so we got up and helped each other get dressed. The drive back to the garage was spent in silence, both of us lost in our thoughts about what was coming for us. Embry and Angela had closed up the garage for us, so I unlocked the door to get my jacket and cell phone while Jacob waited for me. We decided to drive home together in the Challenger, and when we pulled into the drive, our kids swarmed us, their appreciative cries and howls making me laugh and distracting me from my haunting thoughts and fears.

Later that night as we laid in bed, we tried to keep the conversation light, neither of us wanting to dwell on our fears. We made love again, both of us desperately trying to cling to what we had, what we had developed over the many years together, and when we were finally worn out, we wrapped our arms around each other and fell sleep together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Joey POV**

When I woke up the morning of graduation, Edward had already left, and when I looked outside, I knew why. The sun was shining brightly, so I knew he had to get home so that he wouldn't be seen, shimmering in the sunlight. I felt sad knowing that he couldn't attend my graduation at 1pm, because I really had wanted him to be there. I slumped onto my bed, then I saw a little note on my nightstand with a daisy next to it.

_My Darling Josephine,_

_I am so sorry to not be there when you wake up, but please know that I will be thinking about you until I see you later this evening. I wish I could watch you cross the stage when you receive your diploma, because I am so proud of you and want to see you shine in your moment. I love you dearly, and cannot wait to hold you in my arms again tonight._

_All my Love,_

_Edward_

I hugged the note to my chest, then laid back down in my bed and inhaling his scent which still clung to my pillows. I closed my eyes, imagining him there with me, but was rudely awakened from my fantasy when Logan banged on my door.

"Are you going to sleep all day, Jo?" he called, trying to open the locked door.

I growled in frustration, getting up and throwing the door open, shooting him a glare. He looked over my shoulder to see if Edward was in the room, and when he saw that he wasn't, he looked back at me, giving me a goofy grin.

"Mom and dad sent me up to get you. Breakfast is almost ready, and then we have to get dressed for graduation" he said, turning around and walking back down the stairs.

I closed my door and went to my closet, trying to figure out what I was going to wear to the ceremony. Even though we were going to be in caps and gowns, I still felt it necessary to dress nicely. I pulled out the dress that Alice had made for me, the pink one with the tiny white daisies on it, and decided to wear that one. For the party at Edward's house later, I pulled out a pair of white jeans with a matching jacket, and a black short sleeved shirt with scooped neckline. I laid my clothes on my bed, then ran downstairs to eat something before jumping in the shower.

When I got down to the kitchen, everyone was mulling around, excitedly talking about finally being done with high school and the upcoming party at the Cullen's house that night. I made myself a plate full of French Toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon, then went to sit down in the dining room to eat. Sarah and my dad were sitting in there already, talking about her wanting to coach volleyball.

"Mornin' Jo, sleep well?" Sarah smirked at me. I shot her a look of death, then focused in on my food.

"Of course I did. No nightmares" I mumbled.

"So, are you ready to walk across the stage and get your diploma?" my dad asked, sensing the tension between Sarah and I.

"I guess so. I just want it over and done with, you know how I don't like a lot of attention" I said, dreading walking across that stage, especially if Edward wasn't there to calm me.

"You are so much like your mom. Sarah, you on the other hand have a mean streak. Quit messing with your sister" he said, staring at her.

"I'm just like you, dad, so you can understand why I like ribbing Jo so much" Sarah laughed, and my dad agreed.

"You're right. Out of all you kids, you and Jo are most like your mom and I. The rest of them are a perfect blending, except Maddy. She's just like your grandma Renee with her looks" he said, finishing his food and getting up to put his plate in the dishwasher.

"You just wont let up, will you?" I seethed at Sarah.

"It's fun, Jo! Oh come on! I would never tell dad about Edward staying with you while you sleep" she said, her voice getting gentle at the end.

"Thanks, Sarah, but please let up on the teasing a bit, because it gets aggravating" I said, giving her a smile.

Sarah and I were pretty close when we were kids, but when she started getting into sports and such, we had started drifting apart a bit. I knew I could count on her for certain things and all, but we just didn't have much in common anymore. I was closer to Justin, Logan and Maddy, although Logan loved to tease me almost as badly as Sarah did.

When I was finished eating, I put my plate into the dishwasher and went upstairs to get ready for graduation. I had more than enough time, so I took a long shower and shaved while I was in there. Even though my hair was dark, it was baby fine and didn't get too prickly when it grew out. Since I was wearing a dress though, I didn't want to embarrass myself with stubble. I got out of the shower, drying my body off with one towel and wrapping another in my hair. I put on a tinted moisturizer, then a little bit of powder and blush. I swiped some shimmery taupe shadow on my lids, then put a coat of mascara on my lashes. I then dried my hair, using a huge round brush so that I could add a little bit of curl to it, and once finished, it cascaded down my back on sleek layers.

I went into my room, rubbing some lotion on my legs, then put on my plain cotton bra and underwear set. I was never really into all that lacy underwear, and preferred the softness and comfort of cotton against my skin. Next I pulled the dress on, calling for my mom to come and zip it up.

"Alice really did a nice job on this dress, Joey. It's hugs your body perfectly" she said, smiling at me as she looked me over. I saw her eyes well up in tears, so I hugged her, then sat with her on the bed.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"It's so many things, Jo. First off, my little girl is all grown up and has turned into a breathtaking beauty. I'm so proud of you, Jo." she said as one tear slid down her cheek.

"What else, mom? Please tell me" I begged.

"I'm so scared that we are going to lose people in the fight with the Volturi. I know we still have some time yet, but this horrible feeling of dread keeps coming over me and I cant make it stop." she explained, giving a strangled cry as she sobbed harder.

I had to admit, she was really scaring me. The thought of losing people we loved tore me apart, and I wondered if someone had a premonition.

"Mom, did Alice see something?" I gently asked.

"No, honey, she didn't. Maybe I'm getting my period or something, I don't know. We have some time left, and for me to sit here worrying like this isn't making things easier." she said, wiping her tears away and smiling at me.

"Enough of my emotions. This is your special day and I refuse to ruin it for you" she said, standing up and hugging me.

She left me then, and my guts were all in knots. I felt like I was going to be sick, knowing that it was a harsh reality that we more than likely would lose someone. Justin came into my room then, looking at me and smiling.

"You look wicked nice, Jo! Turn around for your brother, will ya?" he said, and when I did, he clapped appreciatively.

"Thanks Justin. You look very nice too" I said.

He was wearing a dark blue suit, with a light blue shirt and an amazing silk tie with all shades of blue swirled through it. He held out his elbow to me, and I slipped my arm through his, both of us grinning at each other. I was going to ride with him to graduation, which I was grateful for. Justin was such a sweet guy, even though he and Charlie loved playing pranks on us. He was a gentle soul, much like Maddy and I, but he had much more patience than we did.

All of us pulled into the parking lot of the school together and noticed all the kids walking around, greeting families and such. We had a really small graduating class, only 65, but there were so many cars parked that the lot attendants had to park some on the school law.

We all made our way to where we were supposed to meet our teachers at, and they were already handing out caps and gowns. We all helped each other put them on, and then were ushered to our seats in front of the stage. When it came to my family, each time a sibling was called, we would all clap loudly, whistling and causing a ruckus. I could hear my dad, Grandpa's Billy and Charlie all the way from the back, even louder than us.

When it came to my turn, I nervously stood and was making my way to the stage when a flash of something caught my eye. I paused, noticing a guy leaning against a tree wearing all black, a hat and sunglasses, and was standing in the shade.

_Oh my God you made it _I thought

_I needed to be here for you, to see my girl graduate, regardless of the sun. You're beautiful….._

_Thank you so much for coming, Edward. I love you…._

_I love you too, darling, now go get your diploma so I can applaud you and make my escape_

I gave him a smile, and continued up to the stage, my face beaming in such a huge grin that my cheeks hurt. He was clapping loudly for me, so I stopped and blew him a kiss and the whole audience saw. He blew me one back, and in a flash, he was gone.

I giddily walked back to my seat, so over the moon happy that he found a way to be there for me. I knew how dangerous it was for him to be out in sunlight, and by him doing what he did for me made my heart want to explode.

"Edward was here" I whispered to my confused siblings, who nodded their heads in understanding.

When the ceremony was over, we mingled and talked to some of our classmates who were coming to our graduation party. I saw Zoey and Josh walking around, and I smiled when I saw that they were holding hands. She had finally accepted the Imprinting thing, and they had been inseparable over the last few days.

We started to leave so we could go home and get changed for the party later, and I wanted to pull my hair up a bit so that it wouldn't fly in my face with the breeze. We had to leave for the Cullen's house in 30 minutes, so I pulled the dress off and put on my other clothes. I changed from my white cotton bra to a black smooth cup one so it wouldn't show under the black shirt I was wearing. I went back into the bathroom and grabbed a jaw clip for my hair, pinning some of it up away from my face and letting the rest of my hair hang down my back. When I felt like I looked ok, I ran downstairs to see if everyone else was ready. They were, so we piled into the cars and began the drive to the Cullen estate.

When we pulled in, I gasped at what they had done. There were ornate gas lights set up all over their lawn to emit some warm light so nobody would trip. Alice had strung millions of white, twinkling lights from every tree in their yard, even expanding them into the forest. It was like a wonderland in their yard, and I kept gazing on in awe.

There were a bunch of party tents set up, each one with 3 big round tables surrounded by chairs, and little lights hanging down inside each tent. I saw the stage set up, the forest their backdrop, and I felt myself getting excited. They had done so much for my family, and this was just one more thing to add to the list.

"Do you like it, Josephine?" Edward asked from behind me. I turned around and gasped at how he looked, and then my face turned red with shame because I felt so under dressed. He had on a black suit, white shirt and a green tie that matched my eye color perfectly. He noticed my discomfiture, and took my chin in his fingers.

"You look perfect" he gently said, leaning in and kissing me so softly. When we pulled away, he laced his fingers through mine and we walked over to the rest of the family.

"Good, now that the graduates are all here, it's time to give you all your gifts. Seth, will you please go get Sarah's? Edward, Joey's" my dad asked. They nodded then ran behind the house.

"We wanted to give Sarah and Joey their gifts before anyone else's, because it's also part of their birthday gift" my mom said.

Just then, Seth came driving our the side of the house in a black Toyota Highlander, followed closely behind by Edward, who was driving a pearl white Solara convertible.

"Oh my God!!" Sarah and I both shrieked, running over to our new cars and checking them out.

"Now, for everyone else's gifts, I'm going to need some help here" my dad said, and I watched him, my mom, Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Embry, Angela and Emmett disappear.

They all came out minutes later in a car caravan, and we all shrieked once again at all the cars. It was unbelievable, that our families did this for us, so I ran over to my parents and gave them a huge hug.

"Thank you so much!!!! That is like, my dream car, and you got it for me!" I said running back to my car and hopping into the drivers seat.

Once the commotion died down and our friends began showing up, we started to mingle a bit. I slipped my arm into the crook of Edward's elbow and let him lead me around, and I felt so much pride.

After dinner, the band started playing, and the first song they started with was called A Million Kisses and was originally recorded by one of my favorite singers, Cari Cole. Edward took my hand, and lead me to the dance floor. I wasn't a very good dancer, but he helped me out a lot, gently swaying with me to the beautiful song.

_A million kisses for you my love_

_A million more before tomorrow gets done_

_A million kisses In a million seconds in a million moments I fall in love with you……._

"This song tells how much I love you, Jo" he said as he kissed my neck.

"It's so beautiful" I choked with emotion.

We danced for the whole song, holding each other close and gazing into each others eyes. When the song ended, the band went right into another Cari Cole song, this one portraying my feelings for Edward.

_Spend my nights running, to nowhere but here_

_Riding the waves between love and fear_

_Wanting more than we need, all these desires to feed_

_Through the smoke and mirrors, Spirit calls to us_

_Whoever you are is enough_

_Whatever you have is perfection_

_Whoever you're with is the one _

_Whenever the time is now_

_Later isn't better, tomorrow isn't soon enough_

_Expensive isn't finer, Handsome isn't kinder_

_The grass wont be greener, what you see isn't real_

_Through the haze of this world, Spirit calls to us_

_If not now, then when_

_If not here, then where_

_If not you, then who will love your life_

"That's how I feel about you, Edward. You are perfection to me, all your flaws and all. You just need to see what I see in you" I whispered.

His eyes were filled with so much pain, so much love and longing, but he had to go through this in order to see the wonderful man that I saw in him. He gently took my face in his hands and kissed me so tenderly, so sweetly and loving, taking my breath away and making tears spring to my eyes.

"I love you" I whispered to him

"And I love you, my darling, beautiful woman" he murmured, kissing me once again.

The band broke out in the Cold Play song Viva La Vita, and everyone started making their way out to the dance floor. The song was all the rage, and while I enjoyed it, I just wanted some quiet time with Edward.

He took my hand and began leading me out into the forest, and when I knew where he was headed, we both took off running to my clearing with the waterfall. He took off his jacket and put it on the grass so I wouldn't get any stains on it, then sat down next to me.

"Are you ok, Joey?" he quietly asked.

"I am, but just a little down. My mom told me today how scared she is when the final battle comes. She's so scared to lose anyone, especially my dad. If he gets killed, I don't know how she will be able to live without him. I'm so scared, Edward" I said as I started to cry.

"Oh love, I wont let anything hurt you and your dad. You are my life now, and I will protect you until I am nothing more than purple smoke billowing up to the sky" he said, wiping my tears away.

"Please, Joey love, tell me what I can to to help you through this pain. When you are hurting like this, it tears me apart." he said, kissing my lips gently.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, gently pushing him backwards and laying on top of him. I opened my mouth and moaned when his tongue flicked across mine, sending waves of heat through my body. He rolled me over so that he was on top, his mouth attacking mine with so much pent up desire, fear, and love that it made me dizzy. When I broke away to breathe, he was gazing down at me and seemed to be fighting an inner war.

"Joey, if you want me to make love to you now, if that's what you need from me to help you with your pain, then I will. I will do whatever it is you need from me, love" he said as he touched my kiss swollen lips.

He was willing to make love to me, set aside his values, just to ease my pain. Wow. I so badly wanted him to just then, but I wanted him to make love to me because we both wanted it, not just because I was in emotional pain and it would be his way of helping me.

"Edward, I want you to make love to me because you really want to, not because you think it might help me with my sadness. It has to be a mutual thing for us, and not a selfless act for each other. I love you so much for offering to do that for me, Edward." I said, kissing him tenderly and getting up. As I was brushing the grass from my jeans, he came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"I want to make love to you so bad, Josephine, so badly that I feel like I'm going to go crazy. You are right though, we are in this together, and when it's meant to happen, it will. For all the right reasons too" he said, giving me his crooked grin.

We walked back to the party, hand in hand, talking and shoving each other playfully. We danced a few more slow songs, then sat there reading everyone's minds.

"That one, over there" he said, pointing to Quil.

"Yeah?" I said, trying to listen in but there was too much noise.

"He's thinking about Claire….WHOA, slow down there buddy" Edward laughed.

"What?" I giggled.

"I don't know if you should hear this" Edward said, laughing a little awkwardly.

Just then, there was a break in the music and I was able to hear exactly what had Edward so flustered. I felt myself blush from my feet all the way to my scalp at the thought's in Quil's head.

"I see what you mean" I laughed.

"OK, maybe this was a bad idea, because someone has spiked the punch and a lot of people are buzzed right now. They are having thoughts that they normally wouldn't be having if they were sober" Edward said.

He and I talked for the next hour, about cars, music, my birthday.

"What do you have up your sleeve, Edward?" I asked.

He cocked his eyebrow, then leaned his face toward mine.

"You will see" he quietly said, and his breath caused shivers to run up and down my spine. He pulled away, chuckling at the reaction he had in me.

"I will pick you up at 8pm, ok love?" he asked, kissing the back of my hand.

"Ok" I whispered.

We got up because all of our friends were starting to leave and we wanted to say goodbye to them and thank them for coming. Once everyone was gone, we said goodnight to the Cullens, thanking them for such a magnificent party. We all made our way to our new cars, promising to pick up the old ones in the morning. Before I drove away, Edward came up to me.

"I'll see you when you get home" he murmured.

"See you soon" I whispered, kissing him before heading home.

He was already there when I got home, so I knew he had run through the woods. He had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a fitted T shirt, and we crawled into bed together. He held me against his body, and I laid my head on his stomach, drifting off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Joey POV**

_A white mist was surrounding me as I walked through the woods. It was overcast, and everything was awash in a surreal gray, the normal lush colors of the forest muted by the dismal color. I heard a twig snap behind me, and a child dressed in a flowing gray robe slowly approached me._

"_Are you lost?" I asked the beautiful child._

"_No, I've been looking for you" she said in a silky voice._

_As she got closer to me, I noticed her eyes. They were red and were filled with evil and disgust. I sensed her thoughts, and I knew that she wanted to hurt me, to destroy both myself and my family. Before I could put my protective shield up, I was crippled by such severe agony, unable to think through the horrendous pain that was filling my being._

_As I lay there on the forest floor, she stepped over to me, looking down at me with contempt and hatred. She roughly grabbed my head, lifting me off the ground as she spoke to me._

"_Do you think you can really destroy us, young one? We have been around for thousands of years, and there is nothing that can destroy us. Do you feel that pain?" she asked, and I screamed as another wave of agony filled my being._

"_You are no match for us, Josephine Black. We will come for you and your families and we will bring unfathomable horror to all of you before we slaughter each and every one of you." she said as she began to twist my head in her steel hands. I could feel vertebrae snapping, muscles and tendons shredding as she began to tear my head off my body. I felt my mouth fill with blood, choking me as it poured into my lungs. As I began to die, I let out one choking, blood filled cry._

"_Edward!"_

"Joey, love, wake up please! It's just a dream, please wake up! You're safe now, I've got you" Edward murmured into my ear as I began to wake and my nightmare began slipping away. I opened my eyes and saw his terror filled face looking down at me as he held my shoulders to stop my thrashing. There was blood splattered all over his face and shirt, and I was confused as to where it had come from.

"Just a dream" I choked, trying to shake away the terror and lingering pain from my nightmare.

He pulled me against his body, holding me and rocking me as I sobbed into his chest. I couldn't speak because I could still taste my blood in my throat. I reached one trembling hand to my mouth, gasping when I saw the blood all over it when I pulled it away.

"You bit your tongue in your sleep, love. That was some nightmare. Please tell me" he asked, looking at me gently.

I was about to start telling him about my dream when my bedroom door smashed open and my father was standing in the doorway. His face was filled with fear, and then his eyes narrowed when he saw Edward holding me in my bed. He was just about to say something when the rest of my family started crowding into my room. They all had the look of terror on their faces, and they began glancing at each other in fear.

"Oh God, you had the nightmare too" Maddy said, coming over and sitting on my bed.

"Oh God, Joey you're bleeding all over the place!" my mom said as she ran into the room and took my face in her hands, trying to find the source of the blood.

I looked up at everyone, wondering who else had that terrible nightmare, and I could tell that all of my siblings did. Everyone filed into my room, sitting on my bed. Edward got up to get me a washcloth to wipe up all the blood, which had dripped down my chin and was soaking the front of my shirt. I held the rag to my mouth, feeling it growing heavy as my blood soaked into it. Finally, I felt my healing abilities kick in and the blood began to slow. Just then, the house phone and everyone's cells began ringing off the hook, so everyone scrambled to answer the calls.

"Everyone, get up now because we are having a meeting in a few minutes. Embry called, and every one of our children has had the same dream and we have to talk about what it means" my dad said, looking hard at Edward, who got up and followed him out onto my balcony and closed the door.

While they talked on the balcony, I got up out of bed on shaky legs, my nightmare still having a profound effect on me. I grabbed a sweatshirt, and went into the bathroom to put it on. I placed my blood soaked one in the sink, filling it with cold water to help remove the blood.

**JPOV**

"Jacob, before you tear into me, please let me explain" Edward started.

"What are you doing in my daughters bedroom Edward?" I asked, trying hard not to lose control and phase.

When I heard Joey screaming and ran into her room, I immediately thought that Edward had bitten her because they both had blood all over them. I was ready to rip his head off right there, but when I saw how he was rocking her, trying to calm her down, I knew that wasn't the case. When I saw that she had bitten her tongue almost clean off in her terror, I felt myself starting to panic, thinking that the scent of her blood would drive Edward over the edge. He proved me wrong once again, and there was no hint that it even effected him at all. His only concern was for Joey, making sure she was ok and getting her a cloth to soak up the blood that was pouring out of her mouth.

My thoughts then went to wondering if they were sneaking around, having sex while we all slept. I knew my kids were physically adults now, but I struggled so hard accepting that they were sexually mature and would eventually want to cross physical boundaries with their mates.

"Jacob, I swear to you, I am not defiling your daughter. I come every night to lay with her while she sleeps so I can be there for her nightmares and to be there when she awakens in the morning." he explained, his face sincere.

"Do you love her, Edward? I mean, REALLY love her?" I asked, feeling myself calming down.

"I love her more than my own life, Jacob. She is my everything, and I would sacrifice myself for her happiness. She is the light in my otherwise dreary existence, and I will love her until it is my time to leave this world" he quietly said.

I knew just then how deep his love for her ran. In the beginning, I had been worried that Josephine was just a replacement for Bella, but I was so wrong. I could see how deeply he loved my daughter, and I knew that he would die in her place if it ever came down to that. I knew that her blood called to him, because she had the same genetics as Bella did, but his strength to overcome his lust for her blood was remarkable. He had it all over him, so near his mouth that all he had to do was lick his lips and he would taste it, but he didn't. Her blood seemed to have zero effect on him at all, so I knew that I could trust him not to hurt her.

"I believe you, Edward. I remember how it was when Bells and I started out, how being apart from her was so painful that I wanted to die. I can tell that you feel the same for Joey, so you have my permission to stay with her every night. I only have some rules that need to be abided by as long as you are going to be here so often." I said, looking hard at him.

"Anything, Jacob" he whispered.

"Ok, if you and Joey are sexually active, I don't want to hear about it and I don't want to know. I don't want to hear you being intimate through these walls and I especially do not want to walk in on you two in a compromising position. Finally, so help me God if you hurt her in ANY way, I will destroy you." I finished.

"You have my word, Jacob" he said.

We both leaned against the railing of the balcony then, both of us feeling much better after our conversation.

"So, what do you make of every single kid having the same dream?" I asked, worried that it was a premonition of sorts.

"I don't know, Jacob. Alice is the one who has the visions, but Elliot has them while he sleeps so maybe he can shed some light on it. I don't even know what it was about, but it had to be pretty bad because I have never heard anyone scream the way Joey did. I could feel waves of agony coming off of her, and not just emotional agony, Jacob. It was physical pain and it scared me so bad. When she started coughing up all that blood, I thought she was dying right there in my arms and there was nothing I could do to stop it. You can imagine my relief when I saw that it was just her tongue, but still, very unsettling" he said, his voice filled with fear and anguish.

Just then, Alice swung herself onto the balcony from the tree next to it, her face a mask of worry and fear.

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?" Edward asked.

"It's begun, Edward, Jacob. Come downstairs, and once everyone has arrived, I will tell you what I saw" she said in her sweet voice.

"Edward, bring Joey down once she's settled and has all the blood cleaned up. We will wait for you" I said as I opened the sliding door.

Joey was sitting on her bed, all traces of blood off of her and a fresh shirt put on. Edward sat next to her, gathering her in his arms and whispering in her ear while Alice and I went downstairs to get everything ready for the meeting.

**Joey POV**

When my dad took Edward out onto my balcony, I thought for sure he was going to hurt him. He had been sneaking in my room for weeks now, and we never would have gotten caught if it wasn't for my nightmare. I could still taste my blood even after brushing my teeth 3 times to get rid of the coppery taste.

When I was finished cleaning myself up, I went into my room and tried to hear what they were talking about, but their voices were so low that I couldn't hear them, even with my enhanced hearing. I decided to busy myself, stripping my bloodied linens from my bed and throwing them into a basket so they could be washed. As I saw the amount of blood that had come from me, I was stunned that I was still conscious. I was even more stunned when Edward hadn't even reacted to my blood being all over him.

When they came back inside after their talk, I saw Alice with them and the look on her face made my blood run cold. I knew she had seen something, and it wasn't good. She left the room with my father, and Edward came to sit next to me, holding me close.

"Oh Joey, you had me so scared honey. Are you ok?" he asked, taking my face in his hands and having me open my mouth. He smiled when he saw that my tongue was already healed, then kissed me so tenderly that it felt like a breeze against my lips.

"What happened with my dad? Are we screwed?" I asked, scared to death that he wouldn't be able to come and sing me to sleep every night.

"No, love, we are fine. I can continue to stay the night with you, as long as we follow some rules, which wont be too difficult" he said, smiling gently at me.

"What rules?" I asked, not sure if I even wanted to know.

"Well, if we make love here, he doesn't want to hear us and he doesn't want to walk in on us. That's it in a nut shell" he said as he stroked my back soothingly.

"Ok" I murmured, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Tell me about your dream" he softly asked.

I looked into his eyes, feeling my tears welling up as I recalled the horror of my nightmare. I told him everything, all the way down to when I was dying and how I could only think about never seeing him again once I was dead. I was crying so hard, clinging to him and never wanting to let him go.

"Love, I'm here…shhh, I've got you" he whispered, stroking my hair to calm me.

"I need to know what the vampire in your dream looked like" he asked, tipping my face so I could meet his eyes.

"She was a young girl, but so powerful. Before I could get my shield up, she crippled me with so much pain, yet I could see no injuries on my body." I explained, shuddering as I recalled every detail.

"I was afraid of that. We better get downstairs, love. Carlisle will explain everything" he said, standing up and taking my hand.

When we reached the main level of the house, there were so many people there that we could barely move. Everyone was there, Sam, Embry, Angela, Jared and every other person who was involved in the battle. Because there were so many of us, my mom had everyone going outside on the deck where we would have more room. Everyone grabbed extra chairs from inside, bringing them with as we made our way out. Once everyone was settled, my dad stood up and addressed everyone.

"As you all know, our children experienced the same dream this morning which caused quite an alarm. From what I know about the Volturi, the vampire in the dream was Jane, because she is the only one of them who has the power to make you feel excruciating pain without injuring you. Alice had a vision this morning at the same time everyone had the nightmares, so I will let her tell you all and then have Carlisle go over the Volturi's powers so we know what to expect" he said, motioning to Alice to come forward.

"Somehow they are going to find out about us soon, but I wasn't able to see how. I see them coming sometime within the next month, and they will be bringing their guard with them. From what I saw in my vision, there will be nearly 100 of them coming, because I know they fear us and need the back up. I cannot see the outcome as of yet, so I am sorry that I don't have much more to report, but I will continue to keep my eye on them and if anything changes, I will let you know" she said, fear in her voice.

She sat back down and I felt a knot of dread in my stomach and my chest was so tight that I thought I was going to pass out. My mother looked so distressed that I was scared she was either going to faint or go into a catatonic state.

"I thought we had more time" she whispered, her eyes looking far away.

"The Great Wolf said we had 10 years and it's only been 9. I don't understand" she whispered.

My dad was about to say something when the air was filled with a loud, mournful howl which I felt all the way in my bones. We saw a flash of golden light, and standing before us was the Great Wolf in all it's glory. It was magnificent, and I could see how Maddy resembled it, with the exception of the russet markings down her back. Everyone stood up then, each going down on one knee and bowing their heads at the Spiritual creature.

_You may stand. Certain events have gone into motion that could not be foreseen, so I came to help you with your final preparations._

_I have been watching all of you over the years, and I know that you are well prepared for this battle. All of you have been gifted with certain powers that will aid you in your fight against the Volturi. I have one more to give all of you, with the exception of the Protectors because you already posses this gift._

_I would like each of you to close your eyes please. You will feel a sharp pain, but it will be fleeting. Once it passes, you will all be linked together and able to talk to each other through your minds. It will be essential that you can all communicate without making your motives known to your enemy._

_In this great battle, it is of the utmost importance that you combine all of your gifts together. This battle is of epic proportions, and for you to succeed you must combine your strengths to overcome your weaknesses._

_I have also called forth shape shifters from across the globe to aid you in this fight, so you can expect their arrival within the next few days. Do not be alarmed, for they will not be in wolf form, because only you, the Great Protectors, have my spirit within your souls._

_I must leave you now, but know that myself and the other Great Powers are behind you in this fight, and we have faith that you will prevail and return balance to the world. Go in peace, and stay strong._

There was another flash of light, and the Great White Wolf was gone, leaving a shimmering mist in it's wake.


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

I was numb. Actually, that wasn't the case. All I felt was terror. Terror knowing we had such little time left, so little time to be together and love each other before possibly being torn apart by death and chaos. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think properly. I felt the familiar darkness closing in on me as my world began slipping away like grains of sand through my fingers. From so far away, I heard voices trying to be heard, trying to tear me from the comfortable darkness where I was safe from harm.

"Isabella! Come on honey, snap out of it! ISABELLA!" the voice yelled, but it sounded like it came from underwater, muffled and unclear. A stinging pain flashed across my face, and the darkness fled just as quickly as it had come. My eyes met Jacob's, and his were so full of fear so I started sobbing.

I was crying for things that were to come, for the possibility of losing my loved ones, my Jacob, my family. I wanted so desperately to go back to that dark place where I felt nothing but numbness. I didn't want to feel this pain and fear, and I wanted to run.

"We have to go, Jacob. We have to run far away so we can be safe. Please, Jake, please let's just go. We can keep moving so that they will never find us. Please, I cant lose anyone…I cant lose you!" I shrieked, feeling hysteria taking over.

Jacob crushed me to his body, holding me so tight that I struggled to breathe, but I welcomed it. I needed to feel him, to crawl inside of him so that we would never be apart. I clutched his shirt, burying my face into his chest as my body heaved with my sobs.

"Baby, it's ok, shhhh…calm down honey. I love you so much, Bells….please calm down, please" he begged me, kissing my forehead, my nose, my lips.

I hungrily kissed him, unaware of anyone who was around us. All I wanted was to get lost in him, to protect him, to show him my love for him. I felt him slide his hands into my hair, pressing his lips harder to mine as our desperation drove us together. We broke apart when breathing became necessary, and I laid my head against his heart, listening to it's strong beat against my cheek. I felt someone touch my arm, and when I looked up I saw Jasper looking at me, smiling gently. Then I felt waves of calm come over me, fighting the terror back and clearing my head.

"Thank you, Jasper" I whispered, giving him a weak smile.

"You're welcome, Bella. Do you need more?" he kindly asked. I shook my head, smiling at him again and reluctantly stepping out of Jacob's embrace. He sat down on a chair, pulling me into his lap as we waited for Carlisle to begin.

"As some of you know, I have personally met the Volturi in the course of my lifetime. From what I understand, in the beginning, they only wanted to uphold the vampire laws, but they got greedy. They made it their personal mission to destroy any vampire coven who became strong enough to over throw their rule. Their views have become so twisted, so evil and domineering that they have the need to posses anything they find interesting or can use to their advantages. I am going to go over a list of who they exactly are, and which powers they posses. Before I begin, those of you who wish to take notes, please get the supplies you need." he said.

Jacob and I got up and went to our office in the house, gathering as many pads of paper and pens we could find, then handed them out to everyone. Once we were all settled in, Carlisle continued.

"I will begin with the leaders. Aro has a similar gift as Edward, but can only read your mind if he physically touches you. His power is much stronger than Edward's, because he can see every single thought you have ever had in your lifetime. He has a personal shield named Renata, and not only can she physically repel you, she can shield Aro's mind from being read." he explained.

"Next is Caius, who really doesn't have any special powers, but he tries to manipulate Aro to fight. The final leader is Marcus, who can sense relationships. For instance, if he walked into this room right now, he would be able to tell who everyone was mated to, and use it to his advantage. He knows that to hurt one mate is to destroy the other, so you will have to be very careful with him." he continued.

This was so overwhelming, but so far nothing seemed so terrible that we couldn't overcome it as an army. They actually sounded weak, but I didn't know how wrong I was.

"Next is the guard. You all will have to be very careful, because this is where the Volturi's power lies. It is unknown what powers Afton, Corin, Felix and Santiago posses, but never let your guard down with them."

"Alec and Jane are twins, but their powers are as different as night and day. In your dreams today, it was Jane you saw. She has the ability to make you feel such agonizing pain without inflicting physical harm. Alec on the other hand can remove your senses. He can make you blind, deaf and numb, and when doing so he sends out a mist that envelopes his target. For those of you who can shield, it is vital that you use them to protect everyone else."

"Chelsea can read the ties between others, but she can also influence those ties. For instance, she can destroy friendships by manipulating one against the other. She also can influence you to make you believe whatever she wants you to believe. She can also deepen ties between others in order to get what she wants, or to get other vampires with special gifts to join the Volturi regardless if they want to or not. Then there's Demetri, who happens to be the best tracker of any vampire in existence. This is the reason we cannot run, Bella, because no matter what, he will find us eventually. Finally, there is Heidi. Basically she is a 'fisher' of sorts, luring innocents down into the catacombs to feed the rest of the Volturi. Her beauty is rivaled by no other, and she uses it to her advantage." he finished.

I felt my terror beginning to choke me again, because this enemy was so formidable and it seemed like a hopeless cause for us. Based on what Carlisle had told us, I knew deep in my heart that we were going to lose loved ones in this battle, and no matter what, we had to fight it. Even though it was our destinies to do this, I still wanted to run. I knew that there was no way out of it now, because Demetri would track us all down and slaughter us like lambs. It was time to stand up and be strong, not only for Jacob, my family and everyone else, but for myself. There was no time for fear, because precious time was slipping away and we had to figure out who we needed to take out first in the Volturi order.

"I would like everyone to get their affairs in order so that our whole focus is preparing for the battle. Do this today, because starting tomorrow we will start an even more rigorous training schedule" Jin said, looking around the room and meeting everyone's eyes.

Everyone began separating then, each one going to take care of what they needed to before the next day. Jacob and I went to the shop, calling each of our customers to cancel their appointments and recommending other shops in the area. We said that we had a family emergency, but that once it was dealt with, we would re-open.

Next I called Charlie and Renee, asking them to take Maya and Bruno, explaining that the events were now set in motion and that we would need all of our focus on training. They willingly agreed, and Elliot took them with him when he left to go home.

The doorbell rang then, and when I answered it there was a guy holding 4 huge boxes with orchids popping out of the top, and a huge bouquet of Sterling Roses. When he asked for Josephine Black, I called out to her. She and Edward came in from outside, and I saw Edward smack his forehead as if he had forgotten something.

"They are for you, Joey, happy birthday" he said as he kissed her. I left them alone then, so they could share their moment in privacy. What a way to spend your birthday, freaking out about being killed.

**EPOV**

In all the commotion, I had totally forgotten about the flower delivery and my plans for Joey's birthday that evening. With everything that happened today, I wasn't sure if she would want to drive up to Port Angeles for our dinner reservations, but I would leave it up to her.

I helped her carry all of the flowers into the kitchen, then sat down and watched her as she opened each box of orchids, gasping at their beauty. She gave each one a little bit of water, then opened the bouquet of roses and put them in a crystal vase. I helped her carry the orchids up to her room, that way she could enjoy them when spending time in there. I helped her make her bed with fresh sheets to replace the blood soaked ones, then we laid down on it and I pulled her across my chest.

"I'm so sorry your birthday hasn't gone so well. I made reservations at this lovely restaurant up in Port Angeles for tonight, but if you don't want to go, I totally understand" I said as my fingers drew lazy circles across her clothed back.

"I don't need a fancy dinner or anything special, Edward. I just want you" she said, leaning over me and kissing me.

Our mouths moved together sensuously, tongues caressing, her little sighs making me tremble. I moved myself over her, kissing her more urgently and running my fingers over her smooth skin of her face. When she broke away to breathe, I started kissing her neck, pulling her shirt to the side so I could kiss and nip on her collarbones, which I knew drove her crazy. When I heard Jacob's voice from the hall, I quickly moved off of her, remembering that we weren't alone in the house.

"Your dad is right across the hall" I murmured when I saw the look of confusion on her face.

"Well, what's your decision about tonight? Would you like to go out to dinner, or would you like to come over to my house and we can spend time together there?" I asked, not caring what her choice was, just needing to be with her.

"I just want to spend time with you tonight, Edward. What time should I come over?" she asked.

"I will pick you up at 6pm, is that ok?" I asked, wanting to do this right.

"Ok" she whispered, kissing me again before I left.

When I got home, my family was sitting around, mulling everything over. Even though we had so much more to do in order to prepare, I needed to talk to them about a decision I had come to earlier that day.

"Can I talk to all of you for a moment?" I asked.

"Of course, Edward. What is it?" Esme asked as she sat down. Once everyone was seated and I had their attention, I nervously ran my fingers through my hair. I wasn't sure how they would receive what I was about to say, after everything else I had been through in my existence.

"Josephine is coming over tonight to spend her birthday here. I know you all had plans to hunt, so by all means, do so." I began.

"Edward, we can hunt later at night. We can make her a special dinner and give her the gifts we bought for her." Esme said.

"That's fine, thank you because I know how she loves your cooking, Esme. After she is done, would you all mind leaving then? I have something really important to ask her tonight, and it would be nice if we were alone" I said

"Oh my gosh!" Alice said, her face lighting up with a huge smile. I shot her a glare so she would let me make my announcement, even though she already knew.

"I'm going to ask Joey to marry me" I quietly said.

"Oh Edward! That's wonderful! I am so happy for you, because I know how much you love her darling" Esme said, hugging me.

"I think that's a great idea, son. Do you have a ring for her already?" Carlisle asked.

When my mother and I were dying from the Spanish flu, she had handed me her wedding ring for me to give to my soul mate when I met her. I had planned on giving it to Bella, but she wasn't meant for me. I never even thought to give it to Amanda, and the thought pained me that I knew, without even knowing, that my love for her wasn't as strong as I had wanted it to be. Joey on the other hand, she was made for me. I knew it the minute I saw her as a baby, but I was too wrapped up in guilt and grief to see it. She held the half of my soul that was taken from me when I was changed, even though I was the only one who belived that vampires didn't have a soul. Carlisle and I debated about it, because he truly thought that our souls didn't leave just because our physical bodies died when we changed.

She was perfect for me in every single way, from her strength, the fact that she would never age, that it would take something catastrophic to kill her (which I planned to protect her from), that I couldn't physically hurt her, and that if she ever did get hurt in some way that didn't kill her, she would heal quickly. She was my soul mate, and it had taken a rocky path and a long time to find her, but she was here now and I wanted to love her forever.

"Yes. I still have my mothers wedding ring" I said to them.

"Well, this is cause for celebration then! Rosalie, Alice, will you please come to the food store with me and help me plan a menu for tonight?" Esme asked.

They left a short time later, talking happily for the first time that dreadful day. I went up to my room, taking the original birthday presents from their hiding places and setting them next to my stereo. Next, I opened an old, carved wooden box. Nestled inside was the ring, still looking like brand new even though it was over 100 years old. There were several diamonds set in an oval pattern, with ornate scroll work swirling around the diamonds like a frame. The gold still shined like it was brand new, and I had taken care of it since it had been given to me so long ago.

I set the ring next to her other gifts, but pushed it further back so she wouldn't peek when I handed the first gifts to her. I heard Alice, Rose and Esme get back from shopping, so I went to see what they chose to make for Joey.

"I hope she likes what we picked out, Edward. We got her a huge fillet mignon, some shrimp, and the stuff to make her favorite cheesy broccoli casserole" Alice said as they began getting things ready.

"That's perfect. Thank you" I said, leaving them to their tasks and deciding to go hunt.

When Joey's blood got all over me earlier, I was rattled by its proximity to my mouth. I fought my desire to lick my lips, and within seconds my lust for her blood was gone. I knew that I needed to hunt, because since then my thirst had been powerful.

I hunted for 2 hours, running high up into the mountains to catch some cougars. I was able to catch 2, which substantially quelled my thirst. As I made my way back home, I took down a huge buck, and my thirst was finally quenched for the time being.

When I arrived home, I went upstairs to shower and get ready. I had to pick up Joey in 30 minutes, but with my speed I had plenty of time. I arrived at her house on time, but she wasn't ready yet, so I asked to talk to Bella and Jacob outside.

"I wanted to talk to you both before I did anything, because of my respect for you both. I would like to ask you both for your daughters hand in marriage." I said, feeling nervous.

Bella and Jacob just looked at each other, and I could heard Jacob cussing a bit, but he was ok with it. He knew how much I loved Joey, and he knew I could give her a wonderful life.

"Edward, you have my blessing" Bella said, hugging me.

"Yes, Edward, you have mine as well. I know you will treat our daughter right and give her the love she deserves" Jacob said, embracing me and clapping my back in typical man hug way.

"Why is everyone hugging?" I heard Joey ask from behind us.

I turned around and she took my breath away. She was in a white, cotton sundress with little eyelets along the edges of the fabric. It wasn't fancy, but it was perfect. Her hair was partially pinned up with loose curls cascading down her back. She was perfect. I took her hand and kissed it, and she gave me the sweetest smile. We said goodbye to her parents, then got into my Volvo and drove to my house.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Because of the huge influx of reviews, I am so sorry that I haven't gotten a chance to respond to all of you. I wanted to thank all of you so much, and to also thank my anonymous reviewers because I cant respond to you.**

**My anxiety level with this story is so high, because I have to make myself feel the pain that the characters are going through. I have always been an extremely empathetic person, and am able to feel what others feel. It's very draining, especially when it comes to angst, fear and emotional pain. So, I am so sorry that my updates are coming a bit slower, because I have to keep taking breaks so I don't lose my own mind, lol.**

**I love ya'll!!!!**

**JPOV**

As I listened to Carlisle explaining the Volturi to us, I couldn't help but feel the fear and anxiety that was tearing Bella up so badly. I knew they were powerful, but hearing what each power was scared the hell out of me.

Bella was so distraught that I knew I had to stay strong for her, because if she saw my own fear, I knew she would shut down. I felt her urgency, knowing now that there was a distinct possibility one or both of us could die, as well as our children.

I felt, rather than saw, her going into her catatonic state, and I had to stop her before I lost her. I hated doing it, but I slapped her hard across her face, snapping her back to me. When she started sobbing, begging me to run away, to hide from this terrible enemy, I almost gave in. My sacred duty, and knowing that the Volturi had such a formidable tracker, stopped me from giving in.

When our lips met, I felt my soul fuse with hers, becoming one. Everything and everyone faded away, and it was just Bella and Jacob, no monsters, so threats, no possibility of losing the other. When the need for air reached crucial levels, we broke apart and I held her close to my heart, which was pounding so hard in fear, desperation and so much love for this woman I held in my arms. I was grateful when Jasper helped calm both she and I, our focus back to the urgent matter at hand.

When Carlisle was done and Jin had us being to get our affairs in order, all I could think about was spending every possible moment I could with Bella. If we only had weeks left, I would spend that time showing her how much I loved her, how much a part of me she was, how much I needed her.

Once everything was put in order, the shop closed indefinitely, our customers contacted, our dogs taken care of by Charlie and Renee, our family broke apart to spend their time with their mates. The only child left in the house was Joey, but she had gone to lay down in her room until Edward came for her later that evening.

I scooped Bella into my arms, running outside and putting her in my truck. As I sped toward the cottage, my thoughts were so scattered, thinking about everything that was coming. When we reached the cottage, I carried her inside, laying her on the massive bed. I hungrily kissed her, once again feeling our souls blending together. Hands desperately removed clothing, and when all barriers were gone, I laid on top of her and held her to me.

As I slid myself deep inside of her wet heat, our hands clasped each others, our fingers lacing together as our bodies became one. As I slowly began thrusting in and out of her, my eyes locked with hers and our thoughts blending together. There were no words vocalized, because everything that needed to be said was spoken in our minds, through our bodies, through our souls.

"_You are my everything" _I said to her in my mind

"_I belong to you, Jacob, body, soul, heart, life….I am yours forever" _she said as our mouths came together.

"_No matter what may happen, Bells, I will always be a part of you and you will always be a part of me. For always" _I told her through our mental connection.

We both started sobbing as our bodies came together, driven by the need to comfort, to posses, to show our deep love for each other that would never be torn apart.

I felt like there was something driving us as our bodies continued to move together. She had crested several times, but I felt nowhere near completion. I wanted this to last as long as it possibly could, desperately needing to stay connected with her. Hours later, I felt myself beginning to tense as I finally neared completion. Our bodies were soaking wet with sweat, a rosy flush covering us from the intensity of our love making. I picked up my pace, sensing she was just as close as I was, pushing harder and harder into her, trying to get as deeply as I could inside of her body.

As we both cried out as our orgasms rocked us, our eyes locked and I saw a flash of gold deep in her depths. As I emptied myself deep inside of her body, I felt heat infusing me, filling me and driving me on. I shuddered in her depths for so long that it triggered another climax for her, and I felt her tight sheath clench around me, milking me for more.

I collapsed on top of her, then rolled us so that she was on top of me, our bodies still connected. I took her face in my hands, brushing her wet hair from her eyes and kissing her swollen lips. Our tongues curled around each others, our breath combining, inhaling and exhaling each other. I kissed her chin, her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead, once again finding her mouth and sucking on her lower lip.

"I love you so much" I murmured against her lips.

"I'll love you forever" she replied, sucking my tongue into her mouth. I felt myself harden once again, feeling her squeezing me in her tight heat.

Hours later, and after a long shower, we left the cottage to go home and see if any of the kids were home. They were all still with their mates, so Bella and I sat down on our couch and held each other, still basking in the glow of our love. Edward arrived a short time later to pick Josephine up for her birthday date, and he had a worried expression on his face.

"I wanted to talk to you both before I did anything, because of my respect for you both. I would like to ask you both for your daughters hand in marriage." he said, watching us closely.

My first reaction was anger, because his timing was horrendous and they were both too new in their relationship to consider marriage. When I remembered what we were all going to be facing soon, and how my love for Bella was so strong even though we were so young at the time, I felt myself calm. I knew they were in love, and I knew that there was such little time left for them to enjoy that love before the possibility of losing each other arrived, so I gave him my blessing. I knew he would make her happy, and I knew he would protect her with his life. I was torn between happiness for my daughter, and the pain that she would no longer be my little baby.

When Joey came downstairs, seeing our happiness and wondering why everyone was hugging, Edward quickly ushered her out the door to distract her.

"I cant believe that you gave your blessing so easily Jake. What's going on?" Bella asked as we made our way upstairs to lay in bed.

"It wasn't at first, Bells. His timing isn't the best, but I understand it. We don't know what will happen, and all of us deserves happiness while we can still enjoy it. I also remember how strongly you and I loved each other when we were her age, so then it was easy to let him propose" I said as I held her, our limbs tangled together.

"He will treat her well, Jake. You can see how much he loves her, and I know he will do whatever it takes to make her safe." she said.

We lay in our bed in silence, just feeling our love for each other. I don't know what came over me, but I felt compelled to sing to Bella, which I never had before.

_Like a night in the forest_

_Like the mountains in springtime_

_Like a walk in the rain_

_Like a storm in the desert_

_Like a sleepy blue ocean_

_You fill up my senses_

_Come fill me again_

_Come let me love you_

_Let me give my life to you_

_Let me drown in your laughter_

_Let me die in your arms_

_Let me lay down beside you_

_Let me always be with you_

_Come let me love you_

_Come love me again_

_Let me give my life to you_

_Come let me love you_

_Come love me again_

_You fill up my senses_

_Like a night in the forest_

_Like the mountains in springtime_

_Like a walk in the rain_

_Like a storm in the desert_

_Like a sleepy blue ocean_

_You fill up my senses_

_Come fill me again_

When I was finished, our tears were falling freely as the profound depth of our love infused us both. We made love again, and I whispered the words to the same song in her ear, telling her how much I loved her, forever.

**Joey POV**

"So, what do you have planned for tonight? I hope you didn't go overboard, because the flowers were so lovely and more than enough" I said, reaching over and taking his hand in mine.

"Well, my family is cooking dinner for you, and I know they have some gifts to give as well. Afterward, they are going hunting so we can spend some time alone" he said, giving me a grin.

I felt my heart speed up, wondering what he had up his sleeve when we were alone. I knew I was ready to take that final step in our relationship, the step that would bring us together as one. I knew he was still apprehensive about it, worried that he might bite me or hurt me while we made love. He was scared that if he tasted my blood, that he wouldn't be able to stop and would end up killing me, but I knew he wouldn't. I trusted him, and a huge part of me wanted to wear his mark, so I would ask him when the time came.

"I really hope they didn't go crazy with the gifts, because you know how I feel about that." I said.

"You'll see" was all he said, because we pulled up into his garage and he ran around and opened my door for me.

When we walked into the house, my nose was filled with the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. Edward led me in, and I saw the whole family hard at work, preparing my dinner.

"Happy birthday Josephine!" Esme said, coming over to hug me.

"Thank you, Esme. Wow, everything smells so good! I love your cooking" I said.

Everyone else greeted me, wishing me happy birthday and hugging me. I sat down at their huge kitchen table, and Carlisle brought me a glass of lemon water for me to drink while they finished up my meal. When my dinner was ready, Edward brought it to me, setting it in front of me with a flourish. Everyone sat down with me while I ate, and normally I was self conscious when people watched me eat, but I was so close to them that it didn't bother me at all.

"It's been so long since I've tasted human food. Describe it for me, Jo" Emmett asked.

I pondered my words, not sure how to describe the flavors in my mouth.

"Well, there are many different textures…mashed potatoes for instance. Imagine silk brushing your skin….that's how they feel in my mouth. Meat tends to have a coppery flavor, almost like blood, depending how its cooked. It's hard for me to explain, because I don't know how you perceive food, or blood. I'm sorry for not being able to give you more details" I said, flushing.

"I don't remember what food tastes like, but I will never forget how wonderful chocolate tastes" Alice said dreamily.

"Oh, I know! Chocolate….mmmmm! Damn I wish I could still enjoy it!" Rosalie said, looking frustrated.

"Have any of you tried human food, just to see?" I asked.

"I did, once, and it was like eating wood. I actually got sick afterward and swore I would never try it again" Jasper said.

"Wine is strange. When I was human, I loved it and drank it often with my fiancé at the time. I gave it a go once, but it tasted a little bitter to me. I added some deer blood to it and that helped a bit, but I haven't tried it since" Rosalie said.

"Well, this meal is fantastic, and I wish you all could taste just how talented you are at cooking. For people who don't eat, you have quite a gift for food preparation" I said, sliding my now empty plate away.

"Why don't we let you digest a bit and move to the family room so we can give you our gifts" Carlisle said.

I followed them into the room, sitting next to Edward on the loveseat.

"I'll be right back, love" he said, kissing me on the cheek and running upstairs. He was back a second later with two tiny boxes in his hands.

"This is from me and Jasper" Alice said, getting up and handing me a tiny box wrapped in silver paper. I felt my stomach knot, because expensive things came in tiny packages, and my hands trembled as I opened it up. I gasped when I saw the diamond earrings, quickly putting them in my ears and jumping up to hug them.

"Thank you! They are beautiful!" I said, still shaking a bit.

"This is from Carlise and I" Esme said, handing me a long, thin box wrapped in lavender paper. When I opened it up, I gasped at what was inside. It was a delicate, platinum bracelet, with a diamond heart solitaire charm dangling from it. I was shaking so badly that Edward had to help me put it on.

"You have all spent too much! Oh my God this is stunning" I said as the light twinkled from the little gem.

"And finally, this is from Emmett and I" Rosalie said, handing me a large box that was really heavy. When I opened it up, I felt tears fill my eyes when I saw what they had done. It was a huge scrapbook, each page depicting 6 months of my life up to current day. There were pictures of me as a baby, with my parents holding me when I was born. There were pictures of Rosalie and I when she used to be my nanny, and I could see the love she had for me reflected in her pretty eyes. I knew she desperately wanted to be a mother, and when my parents asked her to help them out with raising us kids, she didn't even hesitate.

"Rose, Emmett, this is…so awesome!" I said, throwing my arms around them at the same time.

"I love you all so much, thank you for everything" I said, sitting back down next to Edward.

"You're not done yet, darling" Edward said, handing me the tiny boxes.

The first was a beautiful platinum chain that was so smooth that it felt like silk in my hands. When I opened the other, I froze when I saw the platinum heart covered in diamonds. My tears spilled down my cheeks as Edward put the pendant on the chain and put it around my neck. I reached up, touching it with a trembling hand, and met his eyes with my own.

"I love you" I whispered, kissing him softly.

"So you like it then?" he asked, twirling a piece on my hair with his fingers.

"It's perfect" I whispered.

"Not as perfect as you are" he murmured, kissing me once again.

After a few moments, everyone prepared to go hunting, and I looked forward to being alone with Edward. I hugged them all once again, thanking them for the lovely gifts.

"We will be home in the morning. Edward, there are eggs and other things in the refrigerator so you can make Joey breakfast in the morning." Alice said, giving him a wink. I felt my face flush, wondering if she knew something that I didn't know.

Once they all left, Edward led me to his grand piano, and we sat together on the bench. He started teaching me how to play the theme song to The Holiday, and I was proud of myself that I picked it up so easily. Edward had taught me everything I knew about music, and had instructed me so well that my playing was almost as good as his. I was thoroughly enjoying myself as we launched into the duet we had been working on, which was light hearted and happy. It was just what I needed after the terrible nightmare and news I got today.

"Come on, let's go upstairs" he said, taking my hand and leading me to his room. He had a couple of candles lit, and soft piano music played from the Bose stereo on his shelf. He laid on his bad, then patted the spot next to him. I laid down on my side, and he wrapped his arms around me as we spooned. I laced my fingers with his, then brushed my cheek against his hand.

"Did you have a nice birthday, Joey?" he asked, brushing my hair to the side and kissing my neck.

"It has been the best birthday ever, besides the nightmare and the Volturi threat" I replied, a little gasp slipping through my lips as his moved over my sensitive skin.

I turned myself so that we were face to face, and our lips met in a tender kiss. As our kisses became more heated, he moved himself so that he leaned over me, cupping my neck in his hand. He placed his fingers against my jugular, then broke the kiss and laid his head on my chest, over my heart.

"I love listening to your heart beat. It's beautiful, even more than the grandest symphony" he said as he lay there. I ran my fingers through his hair, gently stroking as we lay there, enjoying each other.

"I have one more gift to give you, Josephine" he said, getting up and going to his stereo. When he came back, I saw a little wooden box in his hand, covered in ornate carvings. He quickly opened it, removing what was inside. I moved so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed, and became confused when he got down on one knee.

"Josephine Black, I have waited for you my whole life, and when you finally arrived, I was too blind to see you. Now that everything is so clear, my love for you is stronger than I have ever felt in my existence. I want to spend forever with you as my wife. Will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?" he asked, holding a gorgeous antique ring in his hands.

I couldn't breathe. I felt so many things exploding in me at once and it was difficult to form a coherent thought. As I gazed between his eyes and the ring he held, my eyes filled with tears and my heart with joy. I leaped off the bed, throwing my arms around him and knocking us both to the floor.

"Yes! I will marry you, Edward! I love you with my whole heart and soul, and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you" I cried, kissing him all over his face.

He took my trembling hand in his, and slowly slid the stunning ring onto my left ring finger. It was like it was meant for me, fitting my finger as if it belonged there since it's creation. I took his face in my hands, then kissed him with all the passion I had built up inside of me.

"You are my world" he whispered between kisses.

"You are my life" I replied, pressing my lips to his once again.


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

When Joey accepted my marriage proposal, I swore I felt my long dead heart beat in my chest. I feared that my timing was bad, given everything that happened earlier, but based on her reaction, I knew it was right. I picked her up from the floor, laying her gently on my bed and moving over her. My mouth found hers, and she gave a little sigh when she opened her mouth for my seeking tongue. Her taste, her smell, the sound of her heart beat, the heat of her body and the little noises she made filled me with so much love and longing that I had to make her mine.

I knew that I would have a fight on my hands, knowing that if I didn't maintain control over my passion, I might bite her, marking her as mine. I wanted to, desperately, by my fear of losing control and draining her prevented me from doing so.

As our mouths moved together, I slid my hand down her body, rubbing her smooth leg and hitching it over mine. I could smell and feel her arousal beckoning to me, and my body responded in kind. I moved my hand back up her body, cupping her breast and massaging it, feeling her nipple harden in my palm. I removed my hand, which made her whimper at the loss of contact. I rested my weight on that arm, sliding my other one down her body and hitching her other leg over me so I was cradled between her legs. I moaned against her lips when the heat of her arousal seeped through my pants, making my manhood harden even more. I ground myself gently against her heated core, and she tore her lips from mine, moaning loudly.

"Oh God, Edward" she gasped.

She was beautiful, her cheeks all flushed and her eyes filled with desire and love. I smiled, loving the way her heart would speed up as I touched her body. My mouth met hers once again, more urgently as our passion began to build to near intolerable levels. My hands moved to the tiny buttons on the bodice of her dress, and I slowly opened them, my desire to touch her soft skin driving me. When the final button was open, I pulled away from her lips, gazing down at her heaving chest as I opened the front of her dress. I smiled when I saw the plain cotton bra with little pink roses on it, because it was so 'Joey', simple yet feminine.

I kissed the valley between her breasts, my tongue darting out to taste her salty sweet skin. I needed more, so I looked up into her emerald eyes, asking permission to go further.

"Please" she whispered.

I sat up on my knees, sliding the hem of her dress up her body as she lifted her hips to help me take it off. Once the dress was off of her, I let my eyes trail over her splendid body. She was a goddess laying there in my bed, wearing only her white cotton bra and boy shorts, her milky skin begging for my touch.

I leaned back over her and began kissing her toned stomach, hot, open mouthed kisses covering every inch of skin exposed. I moved higher, claiming her mouth as she opened her legs to me once again. I slid my hand between our lower bodies, feeling the dampness of her arousal on her underwear. I rubbed her over her closed center, and the little mewling noises she was making drive me wild. I sat up, pulling my sweater over my head, needing to feel her skin against mine.

I reached behind her body, unhooking her bra and removing it, gasping at her naked breasts. My mouth closed over one hardened peak, and she cried out as I began sucking her nipple into my mouth, grazing my teeth over it. I repeated the same action with her other breast, smiling against her skin as her body arched to meet my mouth. I released her nipple, once again raining kisses down her flat stomach, stopping where her underwear began. Before I went any further, I needed to make sure that she was ok with this, that she was ready, so I met her eyes with mine. They reflected nothing but love and trust, and when she gave me a small nod, I slowly slipped her underwear down her legs.

I lifted one leg slightly in the air, kissing my way up, and when I reached her inner thigh, I gave her a gentle nip. She gave a high pitched cry, and I froze, thinking I had hurt her. When I saw her smile, I knew that I hadn't, so I kissed her other thigh as the scent of her arousal drove me mad. When I laid my eyes on her most intimate area, I gave a low growl as lust consumed me. I kissed her lower belly, just above her core, then slid one of my fingers across her slick folds. She was so wet, so hot and aroused and I knew I had to taste her. I wasn't sure how to go about pleasuring her, so I decided to let her heart guide my actions.

I slid my tongue over her core, moaning when her taste filled my mouth. She gave a strangled cry, so I knew I was doing it right. I explored her with my tongue, and when I found the small bundle of nerves, I closed my mouth over her, sucking it gently. She shrieked, bucking her hips up to my mouth, so I sucked on her once more, sliding a finger to her untried passage. I slowly slid my finger inside of her, feeling her walls clenching around me and more wetness flowing out of her. When my finger was fully inside of her tight sheath, I slowly began moving it in and out as my tongue flicked across her hardened clit. I knew that I needed to prepare her for when I entered her body with mine, knowing it would be painful at first, so I slowly slide a second finger deep inside of her.

"Oh God, Edward, that feels so good" she moaned, gripping the sheets and lifting her hips upward in a rocking motion.

I began increasing the pace of my fingers, sucking on her clit, biting it gently. I felt the muscles inside of her start to clench around my fingers rhythmically, and I knew she was close. I curled my fingers upward, finding the spongy bundle of nerves Carlisle had told me about. She screamed my name, her hips lifting violently off of the bed, so I sucked even harder on her clit to bring her further in her climax. I slowed the pace of my fingers as she began coming down from her orgasm, and I watched her reaction as I brought her pleasure. It was the most incredible thing I had even seen, her whole body flushed, her chest heaving and her heart beating furiously as waves of pleasure crashed through her.

When her hips finally fell back to the bed, I slid my hands over her taut stomach, feeling the last ripples of her orgasm making her muscles tremble. I heard her heart beginning to slow as she came down, so I moved my body over hers once again, looking deep into her beautiful eyes.

"Was that ok?" I asked, hoping that I hadn't moved too fast for her.

"That was…amazing. I've never felt anything so good in my life, besides that day in the forest with you" she said, pulling my mouth to hers and thrusting her tongue into my mouth. She she broke away to breathe, she gave me a soft smile.

"My turn" she said, and using her strength, flipped me onto my back.

**Joey POV**

I never knew how good I could feel until Edward touched me the way he had. My whole body was filled with liquid fire, and when I crested, I saw millions of tiny stars exploding all around me. It felt like a live wire had hit every nerve ending in my body, and when it snapped, I was filled with so much pleasure that I thought I would pass out. When the ripples of pleasure finally started to ebb, he moved over me, his eyes filled with so much love that it made my breathing hitch. He was so adorable, worried if what he did was right, so I kissed him, tasting myself on his tongue.

"My turn" I grinned, flipping him onto his back.

"Joey, love, you don't have to do this" he started, but I shut him up by rubbing his erection through his pants, causing him to groan loudly.

I straddled his hips, my mouth moving to his neck, kissing and gently biting his skin. To a normal human, his skin would be marble hard, impenetrable, but to me he felt normal. As I moved down his body, I scraped my teeth along the skin of his chest, feeling him tremble to my touch. I pressed my heated core against the bulge in his pants, sucking his nipple into my mouth at the same time. He growled when I did the same to his other nipple, biting down this time, causing him to arch upward.

I moved my mouth lower, kissing his hard abs, flicking my tongue and tasting the sweetness of his skin. I followed the thin trail of hair that disappeared into his pants, so I flicked my tongue into his belly button as I started removing his belt. Once that was removed, I popped open his pants, sliding his zipper down as I sucked and kissed the skin of his lower stomach.

"Joey, love, that feels so good" he moaned.

I sat up, impatiently tugging his pants off of him, leaving only his boxers behind. I could tell by the bulge that he was a little on the larger size, and I felt a twinge of fear make my stomach clench. I was careful to hide my thoughts from him, because if he knew I felt the slightest bit of fear in what we were doing, he would stop.

I moved back over his body, hungrily attacking his mouth with mine, and when I slipped my hand into his boxers and grasped him, he moaned loudly against my mouth. I stroked him up and down, marveling at the smooth texture of his skin and the rock hardness under it. I quickly kissed him, then sat back on my knees, tugging his boxers from him. I gasped when I finally saw him, then felt a wave of wetness pool between my legs in anticipation. Sarah had shown me a PlayGirl magazine, so I knew what to expect, but seeing it live was another matter entirely.

He was about 8 inches in length, thick around and had a slight, upward curve at the tip. I took him in my hand once again, watching his face as I stroked him and and down. His eyes never left mine, and they were completely consumed by lust. When I looked back down at his erection, I saw some fluid at the tip, so I flicked my tongue out wanting to taste him. His hands gripped the sheets so tightly that they shredded in his hands, so I smiled, then took him into my mouth for the first time.

He tasted both salty and sweet, and I loved how he felt in my mouth. I slid down further, taking as much of him as I could, happy to see that I could fully engulf him without choking. I moved my head up and down, my tongue lashing out all around him as I sucked him. I tightened my lips around his shaft, and he bucked upward, moaning so loud that I was glad nobody was home. I began moving my mouth faster and faster, feeling his fingers tangling in my hair. I scraped my teeth over him, and he snarled in response. Anyone else would have been terrified by that sound, but not me. I knew he loved me and would never hurt me.

"Joey, honey, if you don't stop I wont be able to control my orgasm" he panted, even though he didn't need to breathe.

"So lose control, Edward. Let me do this for you" I smiled.

He laid his head back onto the pillows, and I engulfed him yet again in my mouth, increasing my pressure and speed. I felt him beginning to tremble violently, so I knew he was close. I tightened my mouth around him even harder while scraping my teeth over him. He cried out and I heard a tearing sound, seeing thousands of feathers flying in the air. I kept moving, faster and faster, and he tensed up, exploding in my mouth. I quickly licked and swallowed as much as I could, and what I missed, I licked up once I took him from my mouth. He grabbed me then, pulling my body roughly upward and smashing his lips to mine, thrusting his tongue deep into my mouth. When I broke to breathe, he took my face in his hands and gazed into my eyes.

"You are incredible. Thank you, darling" he said, kissing me gently.

We lay in each others arms, facing each other, my one leg sandwiched between his. We continued to kiss each other, gently, little kisses that made my body start to burn again. His eyes darkened when he smelled my renewed arousal, and he searched my face to see what I wanted to do.

"I love you Edward, and I want to make love with you, to you, so I leave it up to you now" I said, running my thumb across his lower lip.

"Are you sure? If I lose control, you know what you have to do, right? Please Joey, I don't want to hurt you by marking you with my claim." he said, his faced pained.

"Edward, I trust you. I know you wont lose control, because you have already tasted my blood when you tested me that day, remember? You didn't try to kill me then and I know you wont try to kill me now. Please, Edward, make love to me. I need to feel you inside of me, making me forever yours" I whispered.

"You are so strong, so trusting and pure, Joey. I love you so much, and I need to be a part of you" he said, capturing my lips in a hungry kiss.

He moved himself over me once again, and I opened my legs so he could settle himself between them. I gasped when I felt his hardness brush against my heated center, and a flood of wetness slid from me, preparing me for his entry into my body.

His hands slid up and down my body, touching my legs, thighs, brushing across my stomach, my breasts, his palm covering the place where my heart rested. His mouth found mine as his fingers moved back to my throat, feeling the blood pounding through my veins. As our mouths moved together erotically, he slid his hand between our bodies, sliding his fingers inside of me once more. When he sensed that I was ready, he aligned himself at my opening, slowly pressing forward as he gazed into my eyes.

"Joey, if this hurts you too much, you have to tell me darling. I don't want to hurt you, it would kill me" he whispered.

"Edward, if I don't feel you inside me soon, then _I'm _going to die" I said as heat spread through my body. I lifted my hips slightly, letting him know I was ready, and I felt him slowly starting to enter me.

At first, it burned as my muscles stretched around him, but the burning was quickly replaced with the most exquisite feeling. When he stopped, I looked up at him in confusion, his eyes filled with worry.

"Edward, are you ok?" I gasped, wanting to beg him to keep going.

"Yes, but this is going to hurt, love. I am so sorry" he said, capturing my lips once more and sliding his tongue into my mouth. He gave a slightly harder push, and I felt my barrier tear and a flood of wet warmth trickled out of me. I cried out in pain, and he froze so that I could get used to feeling him inside of me. When the pain began to ebb, I let him know, through my thoughts, that I was ok and for him to continue.

I felt him push further inside of me, hitting the mouth of my womb once he was fully seated. He held still as my inner muscles clenched around him, trying to adjust to his size. I was on fire, so I lifted my hips slightly, needing him to start moving. Slowly he slid out of my passage, only to slide back in. He was so gentle with me, and I felt my heart swell with so much love for this gentle creature who thought of himself as a monster.

I moved my legs a little higher up his back, and as a result, he was able to reach deeper inside of me. I was moaning and whimpering, the fire inside of me beginning to reach uncomfortable proportions. He slid in and out of me, whispering in my ear how much he loved me, how I was his life, how beautiful I was. I let out a long moan when he increased his pace, still gentle, but faster, and I needed more.

"Please Edward, a little harder" I gasped, and he complied.

My hips met his, thrust for thrust, and before long I felt the signs of my climax approaching. I wrapped my legs around his waist, making him drive even deeper inside of me, hitting so many wonderful nerves that set me ablaze. I felt his movements becoming frantic, so I knew he was close too.

"Please, Edward, make me yours" I whimpered, wanting him to mark me.

I felt him freeze for a second, then continue with his thrusts, moving faster and harder against me, and it was the most incredible feeling. He moved his mouth to my neck, and I felt his teeth graze my skin where my jugular was. I took his head in my hands, pressing him harder against me and tilting my neck so he had better access. I heard him moan, his hips moving harder against mine, and when his teeth sank into my neck, I screamed as a powerful orgasm exploded inside of me. I felt him shudder as well, crying out as he pushed once more into me, then spilling his seed deep inside. He trembled and shook as he filled me, then collapsed on top of me when he was finished. I felt him lick my neck gently, then felt my healing abilities start as the wound meshed back together.

He pulled his face from my neck, and I saw not one trace of my blood on his lips. I pulled his mouth to mine, and I tasted the coppery tang of my blood on his tongue. He pulled away when I needed to breathe, looking down at me with so much concern that my heart broke for the torture he put himself through all the time.

"Are you ok" he whispered, his eyes going to the mark on my neck.

"Mmm, I am better than ok, I feel incredible" I replied, kissing him gently. He rolled to his side, taking me with him and holding me close. I rested my cheek where his heart should have been, and it didn't matter to me that it no longer beat. I kissed the area, then smiled and closed my eyes, reveling in the bliss from making love.

"I'm stronger than I thought, Joey. I was so scared that I wouldn't stop, but I did. I only took a few drops, love, just whatever pooled when I broke the skin" he said, running his fingers over the mark, which caused me to shiver.

"See, I knew you could do it, Edward. I trust you so much" I said, snuggling into him.

"I love you, my beautiful angel, sleep for now. I wont leave your side all night" he said, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too" I whispered, kissing him once more before succumbing to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**EPOV**

As I lay there, watching my beautiful angel sleep, I relived our love making over and over. I had been terrified to cross that boundary, not only because of my archaic views on intimacy, but because I was scared that I wouldn't be able to control myself. When she took my penis into her mouth, my control started to unravel and my sheets and pillows had paid the price. There were feathers all over the bed, making it seem as if we were laying on a cloud.

I recalled when I first started to enter her body, her heat and tightness almost made me climax right away. I had to think about non sexual things in order to prevent myself from ruining our moment. When I felt her barrier, I was so scared to hurt her that I almost stopped, but her reassuring movements and words propelled me forward. When I felt her barrier break and smelled the tang of her virgins blood, the monster inside of me threatened to take over, and it took everything I had in order to stop myself from killing her.

I never imagined that making love would be as beautiful as it was, and I was happy that I had finally given in to our desires. Her wet heat felt glorious around my erection, and with my heightened senses, I could feel every little ripple her inner walls made. I never felt anything so exquisite in my life, my body becoming one with this lovely young woman I held in my arms. Her reactions drove me wild, the little sighs, whimpers and moans bringing me even closer to completion.

I didn't want to hurt her, and I wanted to last as long as possible, so I kept my pace slow and gentle, until she begged me for more. The harder and faster I thrust into her, the more electrifying the sensations became. When I felt her sheath beginning to tighten around my shaft, I knew she was close, and once again I had to fight the urge to feed from her. When she begged me to mark her, I froze because I didn't fully trust my control, my spiraling passion making it hard for me.

When my lips felt her blood pounding through the large vein in her neck, and when she turned her head to give me better access, I almost cried because of the fear I felt. I heard her trusting words in my head, so I gave her what she wanted, gently sinking my teeth into her creamy throat. I was surprised when I was able to stop just as I pierced her skin, my control keeping me from the large vein that screamed for me to tear it open.

The little bit of blood that did hit my mouth caused my whole body to seize, as well as hers when my teeth pierced the skin, and we climaxed together with such intense waves of ecstasy that my vision wavered for a moment. Her inner muscles were squeezing me so hard that it was almost painful, making me empty myself deep inside of her trembling core. When I was able to think properly, I gently licked the little wound on her neck, smiling when I saw her skin knitting back together. I knew that this mark she now had would be extremely sensitive to my touch, just as her clitoris was. She belonged to me forever now, even though we weren't married, and I felt myself fill with such peace and happiness, knowing this gorgeous woman was mine.

I laid there, listening to her slow heart beat and soft breathing as she slept next to me, and I never wanted her to leave my side. For the first time since going through the change, my views on losing my soul were beginning to change. How could I love her so deeply if I no longer possessed it? How could I know the difference between wrong or right, or have such compassion if my soul was gone? How was I able to stop myself from killing her if I didn't have a soul to prevent me from taking her life? Maybe Carlisle was right, maybe we did retain our souls even though our physical bodies had died.

I wished desperately that I was alive again, able to feel my body heat up in passion. With Joey, I did feel an intense heat inside of me, but I knew that if my body was living, it would be even more incredible. I ached to give her children, to be able to walk along the beach in the sunlight without having to worry about my skin sparkling. I longed to take her to the most beautiful places in the world, places where now I could only go at night, and experience them in the sunlight with her. I felt my body shudder with a sob, confused when I felt wetness on my cheek. After touching the wetness, I looked at my fingers and saw blood in place of tears. I wished I could cry normal tears, to feel them cleansing my emotions and calming my being, to be able to express myself through tears of joy.

"Are you ok?" I heard Joey whisper as she woke up. I wrapped my arms around her tighter, kissing her lips gently.

"I'm fine, darling. I was just laying here thinking about the many things I cant experience with you because I'm not human" I said, gazing down at her sparkling green eyes. When I was human, my eyes were the same intense shade of green, and I wondered, if I was human, if our children would have our eyes.

"Show me?" she asked, shifting her body and resting her chin on my chest. I closed my eyes and showed her everything I wanted to give her, how it felt when I knew I loved her more than anyone in my entire existence. I showed her how badly I wanted to have children with her, to see her belly rounded with the life we created together inside of her.

I showed her everything, because with Josephine, I didn't want to hold anything back. I wanted her to know every nuance of myself, every facet, good and bad, knowing she would love me no matter what. When I was done, her eyes opened and were filled with tears.

"Oh Edward, you give me so much already, so please don't regret what you think you cant give me. You gave yourself to me, and that is all I will ever need." she said, moving her body upward and kissing me tenderly. When our tongues slid together, we both moaned, the taste and scent of each other intoxicating us. Our kisses became more urgent, so filled with need that I found myself gasping, though I didn't need air. When she broke to breathe, I moved my lips to the mark on her neck, kissing it as her body shivered in response.

"Joey, before this goes any further, you need to call your parents because they will be worried" I said, not wanting her to be in trouble. She growled in frustration, then leaned over me to grab her cell phone from my nightstand.

"Hi mom….yeah, dinner was awesome….fillet Mignon, lobster…..you have to see the gifts they all got me…yeah, they went overboard again….I'm having a wonderful time…mom, is it ok if I just sleep here tonight since we are meeting so early for training? Thanks mom, I love you too" she said, hanging up and tossing the phone back on the table. As she moved back over toward me, she looked around her in confusion, picking up a handful of feathers and running her hand over the torn sheets.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, laughing as she tossed some feathers in the air.

"I, um, well I lost control a bit…first when you..took me in your mouth, I tore the sheets to prevent myself from grabbing you too hard. Then when I...climaxed, I accidentally tore open my pillow in order to contain myself" I said, looking to see if there was any fear in her eyes. They only reflected love and understanding.

She moved herself so that she straddled me, and I felt myself begin to harden as the heat from her core radiated onto me. I put my hands around her waist, sliding them upward, over her shoulders, her neck, then taking her face in my hands and bringing her lips to mine. When her nipples grazed my bare chest, I let out a low growl, feeling myself harden even further. I tore my lips from hers and she tilted her head back, exposing her throat to me.

I kissed her chin, her throat, then kissed the marks on her neck once again, gently sucking on them. Her breathing hitched and I smelled her arousal growing stronger as I flicked my tongue across them. When I grazed my teeth over them, her whole body tensed, then shuddered as an orgasm rippled through her.

"Oh God, Edward!" she cried as her body shook.

I pulled her down so she laid flush against me, once again claiming her lips in a fiery kiss. She moaned and whimpered into my mouth, and I hungrily drank them in, my own soft moan coming from the back of my throat. I slid my hands over her back, rubbing soothingly as I held her in my arms, kissing her with as much passion as I could muster. She sat up a bit, so I moved my hands around, rubbing up and down her sides, feeling her ribs through her soft skin. I then cupped both of her breasts in my hands, smiling when I felt her nipples pebble in my palms.

I sat up, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around me, then moved my mouth to her breasts, sucking her rosy peak into my mouth and flicking my tongue across it. Her hands tangled in my hair, holding me tighter against her, little gasps and sighs slipping past her lips. I felt her slip her hand between our bodies, taking my hard penis in her hand and stroking me up and down. She moved me to her entrance, then pulled herself forward, using her legs that were still wrapped around me.

This position was so intimate, both of us sitting, her legs wrapped around me, our eyes locked as I felt myself sliding deep into her wet heat. My eyes moved to the mark on her neck, and my lips followed, kissing and sucking on them as we began to move. I felt her sheath clenching around me, the little ripples driving me mad with lust. I cupped one of her breasts, once again sucking her nipple into my mouth, biting down on it.

"Oh God" she shrieked, pushing me backward so that she was on top. My hands went to her hips, holding her as her body moved up and down, impaling herself on me. I was able to reach even deeper inside of her this way, and each time she slid back down, she ground herself against my pelvic bone, moaning and gasping from the friction.

Our eyes locked, and she fell forward, attacking my lips with hers, biting, sucking on mine as she sped up her motions. For each downward thrust of hers, I responded with an upward one, our bodies slamming together almost brutally. I was scared that she would get hurt because of the force, which I knew would shatter the bones of a normal human, but it didn't even phase her. I felt a fire flowing through me, my body getting so close to release that I had a hard time holding back. I wanted to wait for her, to climax when she did.

I felt her sheath tighten even harder, her breathy moans growing faster and faster, so I knew she was close. Her mouth went to my neck, kissing and nipping my skin as we continued to rock together. Then, I felt her whole body tense, a strangled cry coming from her as she started to climax. What happened next shocked me so much that I came hard inside of her, my orgasm triggered when she sunk her teeth into my neck, making me cry out in release. I shuddered over and over, spilling myself deep inside of her shaking body, holding onto her for dear life. She collapsed on top of me, breathing hard against where she had bitten me, then I felt her gently lick my skin, almost as if to soothe. When she finally caught her breath, she looked into my eyes, a tiny smile on her perfect lips. My fingers when to where she had bitten me, and my eyes grew wide when I felt the mark. It should have been impossible for her to break my granite flesh, but she did, leaving a permanent mark behind.

"You claimed me" I whispered in awe, my now trembling hand caressing her smooth face.

"Of course I did! It's only fair, right?" she grinned.

"But how? It should have been impossible for you to break my skin, Joey. This is…AWESOME!" I said, using a slang word that was strange to me but conveyed how I felt.

"Edward, your skin feels normal to me, it always has. You say that your skin is like ice, but to me it isn't. You are soft, pliable, and feel human to me. I don't know how, but you do" she said, touching the twin marks we now shared.

"You do know that we are mated for life now, right?" I asked, hoping she understood the ramifications of what had happened. This went deeper than any marriage vow, any formal commitment that bonded people together. It was as powerful as an Imprint, broken only in death.

"Yes, I know, and it makes me happier than I have ever felt" she said, moving off of me, then laying by my side, her head resting under my chin.

"I still want to get married though, Edward. A small, intimate ceremony with our friends and family there." she said.

"Of course, darling. Did you have a time set as to when?" I asked, thinking about the horror we would all be facing soon.

"It doesn't matter, because we are already mated. Why don't we get through this battle first, then get married" she said, yawning as she grew sleepy.

I felt my chest tighten, hoping that we would be able to get through the battle without either one of us dying. I knew that she wouldn't die, because I would make sure she survived, even if I didn't.

"Ok, love. It's late, sweetheart, and we have a big day tomorrow so you need your rest. I love you, Jo" I said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, Eddie" she giggled, which made me growl. I hated being called that, but I knew she was just playing around. I trailed my fingers up and down her back, humming the Josephine song I used to sing to her as a child.

**BPOV**

"Hey Bells, who was that on the phone?" Jacob asked me when I hung up with Joey.

When she called to ask if she could stay the night, I knew that she and Edward were taking that final step in their relationship. I was both concerned and elated for them, concerned because she was only technically 10 years old, and elated because they both found the same kind of love that Jacob and I shared.

"That was Joey. She's just going to crash over there for the night since we have to be there so early for training" I replied, watching his expression.

"FUCK!" he scowled, running his fingers through his black hair. I grabbed his face, making him look me in the eyes.

"Jake, honey, he won't hurt her. She's an adult now and can make her own decisions. Please don't deny their happiness, because none of us know how much time we have left to be together." I said, my eyes filling with tears. He grabbed me, pulling me against his strong body, inhaling my scent in my hair.

"You're right, Bells. It's just so hard, because…she's only 10 and is still my baby" he said, kissing the top of my head and rubbing my back.

"I know, Jake, I know." I said, resting my head against his chest.

We held onto each other, feeling the deep connection between us, communicating our feelings without words. I started humming a song I had heard once when riding in the car with Charlie. Jacob pulled away, looking at me with a smile on his face.

"That's pretty, Bells, what is it?" he asked. I felt a tear trail down my cheek, which he wiped away, and I told him.

"It's called All My Life, by some group that Charlie likes. I heard it one day when I was riding in the squad with him when I first moved back here." I said.

"Sing me the words?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"Take me upstairs and make love to me again, and I will" I whispered.

He grinned, then scooped me into his arms, laying me gently on the bed and slowly removing my clothes.

_All my life, _

_without a doubt I give you All my life,_

_ now and forever till the Day I die, _

_you and I will share All the things this changing world can offer So I sing,_

_ I'd be happy just to Stay this way, _

_spend each day,_

_ with you There was a time, _

_that I just thought That I would lose my mind,_

_ You came along and then the sun did shine,_

_ We started on our way ,_

_I do recall that every moment spent ,_

_Was wasted time but then I chose to lay it on the line _

_All my life, _

_I will carry you through All my life, _

_between each hour of the passing days I will stay with you,_

_I wanted this all my life_

At the end of the song, he slowly slid himself deep inside of me, his mouth kissing away my tears. We made love slowly until it was near dawn, then fell asleep, curled in each others arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**JPOV**

"Bella, honey, wake up" I said, shaking her gently.

We were both wiped out from making love so many times, only getting a couple hours of sleep before having to get up to go train.

"Five more minutes" she grumbled, burying her face into my neck. I chuckled, then gently shook her again.

"Bells, it's past 8am, so we are going to be late already" I said.

She jumped up, her eyes wild at the late time. She was still somewhat asleep, and when she tried to get out of bed, her legs got all tangled in the sheets and she crashed to the floor. I started laughing so hard, watching her struggle with the tightly wound sheets as she sat on the floor. When she finally untangled herself, she shot me a glare.

"I'm glad you find me so amusing" she said, trying to look angry. I got up out of bed, hugging her to me.

"You are amusing, honey. Do you have any idea how adorable and sexy you look when you're all pissed off?" I asked, still chuckling.

I felt her sigh and her body relax into my embrace. I gave a yelp when she pinched my ass, then chased her into the bathroom to get my revenge. I turned the shower on, but keeping the water cold as I picked her up and plunked her in.

"HOLY SHIT JACOB! ARGH!" she yelled, trying to push through me to get away from the freezing water. In her struggles, she had gotten me all wet, as well as the floor around us. I was laughing so hard at her that I lost my footing, slipping on the wet floor and landing in a heap. We both laid there, laughing our asses off and trying to untangle ourselves from each other. When we finally got to our feet, I reached into the shower and made it nice and warm, then backed her inside and pressing her against the wall.

"Paybacks are a bitch, huh?" I asked, kissing her passionately. She moaned against my lips, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling herself up. She then wrapped her legs around my waist, and I slid my now hard cock deep inside of her. She held onto my neck, and I placed my hands against the wall behind her, looking into her eyes and I slammed myself in and out of her tight heat.

"Yes, Jake, harder" she moaned, thrusting her tongue into my mouth.

I increased my speed and strength, and I seriously thought we were going to crash through the wall with the force. Each time I pushed in, she gave a little cry, squeezing me with her inner muscles. Our mouths were consuming each others in the same frenzy our bodies were coming together, tongues fighting for dominance, teeth smashing together. I growled low in my throat when she tightened herself around me and didn't release, making it feel even more intense. I couldn't hold out anymore, and I came inside of her with hard, shuddering spurts. She shrieked, her own climax triggered by the force of mine, digging her nails into my shoulders and screaming against my lips with the intensity. We stayed together for a long time, our chests heaving as we tried to calm down from the explosiveness of our climaxes.

When we both could breathe, I slid her back to her feet, immediately missing her heat engulfing me. We knew we were going to be even later now, so we quickly washed each other, rinsing off and drying ourselves. I threw on a pair of shorts and a t shirt, and she threw on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. When we got downstairs, all of the kids were waiting for us, their faces all red because they heard us in the shower. None of them said a word, and we piled into our cars and made our way to the Cullen's house.

When we arrived, everyone was waiting for us inside, Edward and his family having made us a huge breakfast. I saw Joey sitting next to him, giggling at whatever he was whispering in her ear as she ate her eggs. She had a rosy glow on her face, and I knew exactly what they had been up to the previous night. They had a new found closeness that only physical intimacy could provide, and I fought hard not to lose it and phase inside of the house. I was trying so hard to understand, to realize that she was physically and adult, but was failing miserably until Bella touched my arm, bringing me back.

"Hi mom! Hi dad! Guys, come get some food!" Joey said as she saw us come into the kitchen. I shot Edward a look, and he cringed, looking guilty.

"Hi Bella, Jacob, have a seat, there's plenty of food left" Esme said, going to fix us each a plate.

_Jacob, you need to control yourself. Please, just be happy that they are in love and able to spend this precious time together _I heard Bella say to me in the mental connection.

_I'm sorry, honey. I'll behave, if not, you can punish me later _I thought back to her, making her blush.

This mental connection thing was amazing, because unlike the Pack mind, we could single out who we wanted to hear our thoughts.

Once we had all finished eating, all of us pitched in to clean up their kitchen so we could get training. We followed Jin outside, gathering around him in the yard. I watched Joey take her sweatshirt off, leaving her tank top behind, and my eyes zeroed in on the bite marks on her neck.

"You BIT her? You son of a BITCH" I roared, my vision clouding in a red haze. Before I could stop myself, I phased, my clothes exploding off of me, and I took off for the woods before I could kill Edward.

I ran and ran, not sure how far I had gone. All I knew was that I had to get this rage out of me or else I would destroy my daughters life by killing her boyfriend. I finally stopped running when I reached some cliffs with a waterfall, collapsing to the ground and phasing back into human form. I heard a twig snap, and when I whirled around, I saw Joey cautiously approaching me, carrying a pair of shorts. She handed them to me, and I put them on quickly before facing her.

"Would you like to explain to me why in the hell you have a bite mark on your neck, young lady?" I fumed. She came closer, sitting down on the soft grass and patting the ground next to her. I exhaled a deep breath, then took my place beside her.

"It's not what you think, dad. He didn't feed from me, I swear. How can I explain this in a way that you can understand?" she said, looking lost.

"How about from the beginning" I said, trying to calm myself.

"Hmm, ok, well, you know the whole Imprinting thing? Well, this is similar" she started, but I cut her off.

"How in the hell is BITING you a comparison to Imprinting?" I snapped.

"Will you please let me finish! Jeeze! This isn't a feeding bite, it's a CLAIM bite. Vampires….when they meet their soul mate, they mark each other, forever linking them together. Like Imprinting, the only way it can be broken is if one of the mates dies" she calmly said, her cheeks turning pink.

"When does this 'claiming' occur, Jo?" I asked, my stomach feeling queasy because I already knew the answer. Her face got redder, and then she said it.

"It happens when…making love. Dad, I swear he loves me. He would never, ever hurt me. He asked me to marry him last night" she said, showing me the ring. I closed my eyes, acceptance finally taking hold in my stubborn mind.

"Are you happy, Jo?" I asked.

"I am happier than I have ever been, dad. It's like we were made for each other, I cant explain it. Ok, here's one reason I know we are made for each other. You know how the Cullens feel so cold and rock hard to everyone else? Well, Edward feels human to me. His skin feels warm and soft, and….I can break his skin" she said, flushing again.

"Jo, did you claim him back?"

"Yes" she whispered.

I surrendered then, knowing that my daughter was no longer mine alone to protect, was no longer my little baby and was in love, and sexually active, with her boyfriend. I looked at her, and could see the love she felt for Edward reflected in her eyes. I hugged her to me, sobbing for the loss of the little baby she was just 10 years ago.

"Oh dad, don't worry! I will always be your little girl. Just because I'm all grown up now doesn't mean that you're less important to me. I love you, dad" she said, hugging me back and kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you to, Jo Jo, so much, my beautiful little girl" I said, feeling my tears finally stopping. Just then, we both jumped as a twig snapped, and we sprung into defensive mode. We both gasped in shock at the glorious creature that trotted into the meadow, standing in front of us with no fear.

It was a genuine, real as a duck, unicorn, and it was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She was white, her coat having a pearlescent sheen to it, and her horn looked like a shard of crystal, the sunlight casting little rainbows all around. Her mane and tail were also white, but had the same shimmer as her horn, and cascaded down in gorgeous ringlets. The air around her shimmered, and where the unicorn was stood a breathtaking young woman, about the age of 18, with creamy pale skin and long blonde hair that fell to her knees in shimmering ringlets.

"My name is Ariah, and I am here to help you in the great battle" she said, walking up to us.

Her eyes were a crystal blue with a ring of green around her pupils, and they sparkled with mischief and gentleness. She stood about 6 feet tall, and had long, graceful limbs that would put a supermodel to shame. She was naked, but her long hair covered her intimate areas from our view. She extended her hand to me, and when I took it into mine, I gasped at the energy that flowed from it. She was warm, her skin like the finest silk, with a delicate bone structure.

"I'm Jacob Black, and this is my daughter Josephine. It's a pleasure to meet you, thank you for aiding us in this fight" I said, feeling so lost for words in her presence. She cocked her head at us, as if sizing us up, then spoke.

"You are very powerful, especially you" she said to Joey.

"I am a shape shifter as well, but I take the form of a red wolf. Joey, she doesn't transform, but she does have some powerful gifts." I said.

"Where is the rest of your group? I have traveled non stop for 2 days straight and am anxious to meet them" she said, glancing around.

"They are a few miles to the North. Follow us" I said, removing my shorts and phasing. I saw the air shimmer around her once again, and the unicorn stood in front of us, rearing up on her hind legs. I saw her motion to Joey, who quickly climbed onto her back, and we ran into the woods.

When we reached the Cullens yard, everyone froze when they saw Ariah, their jaws dropping in shock. Joey dismounted, whispering something in her ear before running into the house. She came back a few seconds later with a pair of yoga pants and a t shirt. Ariah phased, then gratefully took the offered clothing, putting it on quickly.

"You do exist. I have heard so many legends about you, but it was passed off as fantasy" Carlisle said as he walked over to her.

"Yes, we do, but unfortunately, there are very few of our kind left. The Volturi, with their need to posess everything and destroy those they see as threats, either captured or killed most of my race." she said, looking at each and every person in the group.

Carlisle introduced everyone to her, and when he got to Justin, he looked like he was in a trance as he looked at her. He wasn't a wolf like me, but it almost looked like he had Imprinted on her.

"Does my appearance offend you?" she asked, looking at him strangely.

"Uh, no no! I uh, um, dad, can we talk?" he asked, looking at me with confusion.

"Ok, we'll be back in a minute" I said, following him as he waled away from the group. Once he felt we were out of earshot, he spoke.

"Dad, this is so freakin weird, but I think I Imprinted on Ariah. How can that be? I'm so confused" he said, covering his face with his hands and shaking his head.

"I really don't know, Justin. Tell me what happened?" I asked, myself confused as to how he could Imprint without being a wolf.

"Uh, well, when Carlisle introduced me to her, I had the strangest feeling, almost like I have been looking for her my whole life. I felt like I was being pulled toward her, and all I wanted to do was grab her and hug her. This is fucked up" he said, pacing back and forth.

"Yep, you Imprinted alright. I don't know how it will react with her though, because I'm not sure if her species has a similar thing. Time will tell, I guess." I said, hoping that she would be able to accept the Imprint and return it.

"Yeah, I guess. Man, now I'm all nervous to be around her because she probably thinks I'm a nut job" he said, laughing ruefully.

"Justin, just be yourself around her. That's the best way to be. Now come on, we have some training to get to" I said, slapping him on the back as we walked back to the group.

I noticed both he and Ariah stealing little glances at each other, and then she walked over to him.

"This is really weird, but I feel drawn to you for some reason. Do you feel it too?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah, I feel it too." he said, his cheeks bright red.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked, looking at him curiously. I saw him glance at me, and I nodded my head, motioning to him to talk to her.

"Will you take a walk with me? I will explain it all to you then" he said. She looked at him once again, her eyebrow raising slightly, then nodded her head and followed him.

"Can someone please tell me what in the hell just happened? If Justin was a wolf, I would think he just Imprinted" Sarah said, scratching her head in confusion.

"He did, don't ask me how, but the way he described it, it happened." I said, looking at their stunned faces.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the woods, and a group of tigers charged toward us, lead by a huge white one. They each had a pack tied to their legs, so I knew they were shape shifters as well. They stopped about 20 yards away from us, then shifted into their human forms, quickly putting their clothing on. The white tiger transformed into a beautiful young woman, no older than 20, and I could tell by the way she carried herself that she was their leader. She was about Joey's height, with red hair and golden eyes that held a wisdom beyond her apparent age.

"Are you the the Warriors of Light whom the Powers sent us to aid?" she asked, approaching warily. Her pack had 7 in it, including her, 4 males and 3 females, all with the same golden eyes.

"Yes, I'm Jacob Black, and this is my family" I said, motioning to everyone present. She came up to me, shaking my hand and introducing herself.

"My name is Mahara, and we have come all the way from India to help you in this war. The Volturi have devastated my people since they came into power, so when we heard the call, we answered. I don't understand though, why do you call these blood drinkers family?" she asked, giving each of the Cullens a hard look.

"They are also helping us against the Volturi. They are not like the vampires that you know of. They have too much compassion to harm humans, and they feed on animal blood. They too have been brought into our lives to fight this battle, and they are very much a part of my family" I explained.

"Very well. We are at your command, so please let us know how we may be of help." she said, her body relaxing.

"We were about to work on our training strategies, and you are welcome to join us if you're not too tired." I said. She looked at her group, and they nodded their heads.

"I think we are able to train for a bit. You will have to show us what you expect from us, and explain your plans for battle." she replied.

I was about to introduce her to Jin, and explain everything to her and her pack, when Alice collapsed to the ground, holding her head and screaming so loudly that I thought my eardrums had ruptured.

"Alice! What is it! What do you see?" Carlisle asked, dropping to the ground and looking at her worriedly.

"They are all going to die. Carlisle, we have to go to Alaska NOW! Irina, she escaped and is going to kill the Denali coven. We may already be too late, but we still have to try!" she sobbed.

Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen family flew into motion, Edward getting on his cell and calling while everyone else took care of a few things before leaving. Esme handed me the keys to their house, her face a mask of terror.

"Go, I will handle things here" I said, hugging her.

I watched as Edward closed his cell, unable to get through to anyone in Denali. He ran over to Joey, whispered something into her ear, then kissed her gently. A few moments later, their family ran into the woods, heading northwest, towards Alaska.


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

Several days had gone by since Alice had her vision about the murder of the Denali coven, and we hadn't heard from them at all. Joey was starting to get frantic, because she had called Edward's cell numerous times, leaving messages, and he hadn't called her back. I had done the same, calling Alice and leaving messages, but we heard nothing.

During the time that passed, many other shape shifters began to arrive to help us, and things were really starting to get confusing. There were Grizzly bears, lions, cougars, bobcats, and even a mythical Thunderbird, which Jacob was ecstatic about. There were Quileute legends about the Thunderbird, and when Jacob saw the massive bird burst from a storm cloud, he was so shocked that he had to sit down because his knees almost gave out.

There were so many shape shifters mulling about that we ran out of room to house them all, so we set up a bunch of tents in our yard for them. The last time I counted, excluding us, there were 48 reinforcements there to help us. For the first time since hearing that the time was drawing near, I began to feel optimistic and had hope that we really could win.

Everyone was charged up, all having been victims of the Volturi and wanting their revenge. Most of the creatures were basic shape shifters, like Jacob, but a few had some pretty amazing powers.

Ariah, when in unicorn form, spun a protective shield of electrical energy around herself and was able to aim the bolts at targets. Ethan, the Thunderbird, was able to shoot flames from his eyes at targets below him, which would be a huge advantage for us.

We spent those days that the Cullens were gone on the beach and in the woods, working on our powers and trying to get everyone unified. It was somewhat difficult, because they were such an essential part of our little army, but we did the best we could until they came back home.

"Mom, I'm really starting to get worried, because we haven't heard from them yet. What if Irina set a trap and they are dead too? Why wont they call us to let us know they are ok?" Joey said while we were taking a break from our workout.

"I don't know, Jo. I'm starting to get worried too, because it's not like them to not return phone calls, especially yours to Edward." I said, feeling my stomach knot up, scared to death that something happened. Suddenly, all of our new friends tensed up, phasing and snarling at the woods behind us. We all formed a line, waiting to attack, and I felt my heart thudding in my chest and my palms start sweating. I slumped in relief when I saw Emmett and Rosalie come into the clearing, followed by the rest of their family. The looks on their faces was devastating, full of grief and pain, and I knew that they had lost their friends. Joey gave a strangled cry, running up to Edward and throwing her arms around him.

"You're alive! Oh God I thought something happened to you, that I would never see you again" she said, her tears falling from her eyes. He gently wiped her tears away, taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call, Joey. We were trying to track Irina, and my phone went dead. I've missed you so much" he said, holding her close and burying his face in her hair. Jacob and I went to them, hugging them all.

"What happened, Carlisle?" I asked.

"We were too late to save them. She killed her own family, getting a group of nomadic vampires to help her. Their house was nothing but smouldering ashes when we got there. They were our family" Carlisle said, his voice choking.

"I am so sorry. What would drive her to do that to her own family? I could see her doing that to us, because she feels we wronged her, but to murder her whole family?" I said, my eyes filling with tears.

"She was a very troubled woman, especially after Laurent was killed. She would do whatever she could to avenge his death, and she thought her family betrayed her by remaining close with us. They were the only other coven that I know of that shared our peaceful ideals." he said, his eyes filled with both pain and anger. I heard Alice gasp, her eyes going blank as she was hit with another vision.

"They know. She has told them about you, about all of us and they are coming soon. Within the next 2 days" she said, her eyes wide with fear.

I felt my heart stop and everything fading away as I started to black out. Before I could faint, I remembered to breathe, sucking in deep lung fulls of air. I felt so much terror now, my every nerve feeling like it was jumping under my skin. I turned to look at Jacob, freaking out even more when I saw the fear in his eyes. When he saw that I had noticed, he quickly replaced it with anger. I ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his chest and holding him.

"I'm so scared, Jake" I whispered, my voice not strong enough to go any louder.

"I know, honey. But you need to listen to me, Bells. When we are fighting, you need to keep your focus on the enemy and not distract yourself worrying about anything else. Please, Bella, you have to because if anything were to happen to you…." he said, choking up as he began to cry. I started crying so hard I felt as if I was going to be sick. I pulled his mouth to mine, kissing him with so much passion that both of our legs gave out and we collapsed to the soft grass.

"I love you so much" I said in between kisses.

"I love you too, baby, so much that it hurts" he said, kissing my tears away.

"We are going to get through this, Bells, I promise, and once we win, I am taking you away for a long vacation. I'm going to make love to you every moment of every day, because you are my whole world" he said, holding me close.

Once our emotions were under control, we spent the rest of the day working with the other shape shifters and forming a tight alliance. They were all impressed with our planning, adding little things here and there that would make our offense and defense more effective.

I felt like I was in a surreal dream, mythical creatures that shouldn't exist surrounding me, facing a common enemy in hopes that we could make the world a safer place. My life was a far cry from what it was when I lived in Phoenix, and sometimes I wished I could go back to that safe place where monsters didn't exist. In the same respect, if I did still live there, I wouldn't have all the wonderful people around me who enriched my life. I wouldn't have My Jacob, our children, the Cullens, or anything I had right now. If I were to die in the battle against the Volturi, I could honestly say that I lived the greatest life, full of love, compassion and honor.

The night before the Volturi were to arrive, we all decided that we needed a little pick me up from all the doom and gloom, so we had a huge bonfire on the beach behind our house. We made so much food, eating and bonding with our new friends we had made. Everyone was trying to keep the atmosphere light and positive, but there was an underlying feeling of anxiety that wouldn't go away. Everyone knew that we were bound to lose people we cared about, death being the biggest casualty of war, and you could feel the grief radiating from each person.

There was also so much strength within this group of strangers, ancient powers joining together in current day to fight a common cause. I felt so much pride for these people, for my family and even myself. I had never really been emotionally strong, and forget about physically until a few years ago. Sure, I had my moments of panic, wanting to run from the danger and keep my family safe from harm, but I knew that this had to be done, and what was meant to happen, would. Everything was out of my control, events being put into play that I could do nothing to prevent. The only thing I knew I could do was use my gifts to protect the ones I loved, and to fight until I took my last breath.

I sat apart from everyone, just watching how they interacted with one another, spending what could be their last moments together. Justin and Ariah were sitting together in the sand, talking quietly. When he Imprinted with her, I had been concerned about how she would react, but she seemed to accept it well. They were inseparable, always talking, or going for walks together when it was time to take a break from training. They would steal little touches here and there, and I knew they were falling in love and I couldn't be happier for them.

Charlie had taken a liking to Mahara, and she to him, so I wondered what would become of their budding relationship once the dust had settled. She was a really lovely young woman, kind and gentle with a mischievous streak as well. They were perfect for each other, and she was the first woman Charlie blushed around. He had always been a ladies man in school, many of his female classmates having crushes on him and such, but none of them had the same effect as Mahara did.

Joey and Edward were sprawled on a blanket, their hands laced together as they gazed up at the stars and talking quietly. He was pointing out different constellations to her, explaining how they came to be and the myths that went along with them. Every now and then, he would bring her hand to his lips, kissing it and gazing at her face. They were so in love, just as much as Jacob and I were, especially since they were now mated. She had told me that they wanted to get married once everything settled down, and I prayed that I would live to see her in her wedding dress.

"What are you doing over here all alone?" Jacob asked, sitting next to me in the sand.

"Just watching everyone spending time with their loved ones. Thinking about tomorrow, hoping and praying that we get through it with minimal casualties." I said, taking his hand in mine.

"You'll see, Bells, we are going to kick some vampire ass tomorrow! They don't have a clue as to what's waiting for them, and I cant wait to start tearing them apart" he said, trying so hard to be brave for me.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked, needing to be alone with him.

"Sure" he said, getting to his feet and helping me to mine and grabbing the blanket we were sitting on, taking it with him.

We walked down the beach, holding hands and feeling the deep connection we shared. We stopped when we found the familiar piece of driftwood that had been a part of our lives since we were teens. Rather than sit on it, we laid down on the blanket in the sand, kissing and touching each other. I felt my body beginning to grow heated, and our touches became more urgent. Slowly we undressed each other, touching and kissing every inch of skin that became exposed.

When we were fully unclothed, he moved over me, resting on his hands and knees. His mouth hungrily found mine, and it felt like we were being driven by some force, some power greater than anything else. His hair brushed across my face as our mouths moved together, tongues passionately fighting for dominance, tasting each other. He broke the kiss, rocking back so that he was sitting on his knees, his hands touching my face. Slowly he slid them down my body, and I arched myself into his touch, needing and wanting more.

When his hands cupped my breasts, I moaned as what felt like an electrical current ran through me. He squeezed and caressed my breasts, taking my nipples between his fingers and rolling them. He then slid his hands downward, touching and rubbing my stomach, stopping when he reached where my curls began. He slid his hands to my sides, gently grasping my hips, then sliding down my legs. He lifted one in the air, kissing my ankle and moving upward until her reached my inner thigh. He let that leg fall, then repeated the same motion to my other one, and by the time he was finished, I was a trembling mass of desire.

He put his hands behind my knees, bending them and pushing them upward toward me, then leaned forward and closed his mouth over my wet core. I moaned deep in my throat, bucking my hips up to his mouth, needing more. When I felt his tongue enter me, I whimpered as he licked in and out of my channel, feeling my body flooding with wetness. He sucked and licked it all up, his thumb moving to my clit and rubbing in circles. I was just on the cusp of a powerful orgasm, when he stopped. I looked down at him, wondering why, and I gasped when I saw the molten desire in his eyes.

"I want to watch you touch yourself Bella. Make yourself cum for me" he said, and I moaned as I became even more aroused.

I slid my hands down my body, cupping my breasts and pinching my nipples, whimpering softly. I moved my hands down my body, stopping when I reached my inner thighs and looking at him. He was transfixed on my movements, and waited for me to continue. I felt a bit self conscious, but pushed it away when I felt his fingers spread my lower lips. I moved my hand between my legs, my middle finger sliding over my slick folds and groaning when I touched my clit. I moved my other hand between my legs, sliding two of my fingers inside of me, moving them in and out. He growled at the sight, and I felt another flood of wetness wash over my fingers. I rubbed circles over my clit with one hand and pumped my fingers in and out of me with my other.

I was moaning and whimpering as I got closer to my orgasm, and before I could bring myself over the edge, he pulled my hands away and once again closed his mouth over me, sucking my clit into his mouth and flicking his tongue across it. He pushed three fingers deep inside of me, and I came so hard that I blacked out for a few seconds. When I came to, I felt him still moving his fingers inside of me, and when I looked down at him, he was watching me intently. He removed his fingers and was about to enter me when I rolled us over so that I was on top of him.

I attacked his mouth with mine, growling against his lips as I bit down on his lower lip. His hands moved to my head, wrapping my hair around his fingers and pulling me harder to him. I then kissed his chin, his throat, flicking my tongue over the mark I had given him awhile back. He made a sound between a groan and a growl, and I felt my body ignite with such intense heat and desire that I thought I was going to burst into flames.

I kissed my way down his chest, nipping on his collar bones, sucking on his skin and leaving little red marks as I made my way down his body. I wanted to taste every inch of his salty skin, to breathe in as much of his earthy scent and commit it to memory. When I got to his stomach, his muscles twitched as I nipped the skin covering his six pack, scraping my teeth and flicking my tongue as I moved lower and lower, following the little trail of hair that lead to his erection. I kissed and nipped each hip bone, then took him in my hand and squeezed him hard. He groaned loudly, his hips moving upward to my touch.

I licked him from base to tip, then took the head of his penis into my mouth, sucking on it hard. I heard him growl once again, his body vibrating from the sound. I tightened my lips around him, then slowly took him into my mouth, not stopping until I had every inch of his hardness engulfed. I saw his hands gripping the blanket, his knuckles turning white from the strain. Slowly I began moving up and down, swirling my tongue around him, tasting his semen as it seeped from the tip. I increased my pace, sucking harder and faster, needing to taste him. He was moaning and growling, his hips bucking upward, and I could tell he was close. I moved faster and faster, scraping my teeth over his member each time I slid upward. He tensed up, then cried out as he spilled in my mouth, and I swallowed as fast as I could, not wanting to lose one drop. It felt like he climaxed forever, but I still wanted more. When I felt his shuddering subsiding, I released him from my mouth, giving him a final lick before kissing my way back up his body. He grabbed my face, smashing his lips to mine and thrusting his tongue deep into my mouth, making me moan.

He grabbed my hips, flipping me over and pulling my legs high up his back, my knees hitting the back of his shoulders. He slid inside of me with one powerful thrust, burying himself completely inside my sheath, and my whole body arched as a violent orgasm ripped through my body, making me scream in pleasure. Before I could recover, he started thrusting in and out of me hard, our bodies smacking together. He rested himself on his elbows, attacking my mouth and swallowing my cries of pleasure as his hips moved back and forth, driving me toward another powerful release.

Over and over we came together, driven by desire, need, love and desperation. He pulled his lips from mine, whispering endearments into my ear, telling me how much he loved me, how beautiful I was, how I completed him in every single way, how he loved the life we built together. I responded in kind, telling him he was my whole world, my heart and soul belonging to him until the end of time, how much I needed him, loved him, wanted him. I felt us both approaching our climax together, and when it hit, we both cried out, shuddering and trembling from the intense pleasure coursing through our bodies. We collapsed together, panting and shaking, kissing and touching until we could speak.

"I love you" I said, kissing his full lips.

"I love you more" he said, giving me his goofy grin that I loved so much.

We laid there for a long time, basking in the glow and caressing each other. As it grew late, we untangled ourselves, hastily putting on our clothes and walking back to the house. Almost everyone had turned in for the night, the only people left on the beach were Charles and Mahara, who were passed out on a blanket, curled in each others arms. Jake and I both smiled, happy that things were working out for them.

When we got inside, Jacob went into our room and I went to see if Joey and Edward were in her room so I could say goodnight. All of the other kids were spending the night with their mates, all at different locations. I was just about to knock when I heard a little cry of pleasure coming from her room, so I didn't want to interrupt them. I smiled, laying my hand against the door and telling her that I loved her through my mind, and she answered back. Jacob was in bed when I came into the room, and I was just about to put my pajamas on when he stopped me.

"Please let me hold you the way you are, no clothes, just your beautiful body touching mine" he said, smiling gently. I gave him a huge grin, then launched myself into the bed, kissing him hard. We made love once more that night, finally falling into a surprisingly peaceful sleep, holding each other tight.


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

The next morning, everyone rose early and were mulling around our back yard, finalizing our defense. Our only vulnerability was the ocean, but Alice had a vision that they would be attacking from the North at around noon, so we sent a group out to keep watch. Ethan had shifted into his form, circling back and forth, watching from high above.

After we all showered and dressed, Jacob and I spent time with the kids, making sure they were ready, and also letting them know how proud we were of them. I don't know how, but they were so at ease with everything, and so confident, so I tried to absorb some of it to calm my frazzled nerves.

Later, we made our way to the huge field where we played baseball with the Cullens, and took our positions. We still had time, so Joey, Faith and I practiced surrounding everyone with our shields. We found that as long as they stood still, we could continue to protect them, but if they moved too much, it was too difficult. I knew I wanted to stay near my children, near Jacob, so I could keep my shield around them, but I knew that once we began to fight, that wouldn't be the case.

As noon drew near, we formed 2 lines of offense and defense, all of us backing up the other. Jacob came over to me, hugging me close and kissing me.

"Remember what I said, Bells. You keep your focus on your opponent and don't allow yourself to be distracted. Promise me, Bells" he said, taking my face in his hands and looking me in the eyes.

"I promise" I whispered, feeling my body beginning to shake.

"I love you forever" he said.

"Until the end of time" I murmured, kissing him passionately.

Just then, Ethan flew over, his wings flapping so loud that it sounded like thunder. He gave a high pitched cry, then turned and flew from where he came from. It was time, and we took our positions and waited to attack.

Everything was flashing before my eyes as we waited for a visual of the Volturi. I saw Jacob and I as children, playing in the sand at First Beach, I recalled the first time we kissed, the first time we made love, our wedding and honeymoon, the birth of our children, and so many other moments we shared together.

_Edward: I hear them coming, any second now…._

_Jake: Steady people….wait for me to give the command…Joey, Skylar, Bella, get ready to send out the wave the second you see them breach. I want to knock out as many as possible, taking them by surprise._

_Edward: The first wave coming through are not fighters, they are being sent to test us before Aro sends in his guards. They have the leaders surrounded and protected, so we have to go through them first._

_Jake: Got it, ready everyone? Ethan, when the first wave comes through, I want you to start picking them off from above, ok?_

_Ethan: Got it Jake._

I felt the air grow heavy with power as we began harnessing the energy for the wave. I could hear snarls, hisses and growls as everyone got ready, and then the forest in front of us exploded as about 25 gray cloaked vampires ran at us. Suddenly, just as quickly as they burst forth, they were all frozen, and I saw Justin smiling as he held them at bay. Joey, Skylar and I then sent forth the wave, disintegrating them into a huge cloud of purple smoke and ash.

Everyone cheered loudly, then the second wave of vampires burst forth, and we moved to meet them. I saw bolts of flames coming from the sky as Ethan killed off some of the vampires one by one. I saw the wolves charging forward, tearing the Volturi fighters apart and flinging the pieces at Joey and Faith so they could burn them. Several raging fires were also set, and I could see pieces of vampire being tossed in every now and then.

I cleaved my way through vampire after vampire, either killing them with the wave or fighting hand to hand with them. I felt so much power flowing through me, my confidence renewed as our enemies numbers dwindled. They started to fall back, and we kept forward, tearing and burning as many of them as we could.

_Edward: They are circling us from behind! Jacob, we have to spread out more in order to stop them!_

_Jake: Embry, Leah, Seth, Sam, take some of the shifters with you and head them off. Drive them to the middle of the clearing so we can maintain the upper hand. _

I watched as the wolves, some of the big cats, and bears broke away, trying to keep the Volturi from surrounding us and driving them to the middle of the field. I heard a sharp cry as one of the cougars was torn open, quickly falling to the ground. Jared was being swarmed by 5 vampires and was about to be killed when Ariah flew into them, surrounding Jared with her shield and destroying the vampires with the bolts of energy shooting from her horn.

_Alice: They are going to start sending their best fighters now, be ready everyone! Mahara, tell your people to fall back now!_

_Mahara: Why? We are winning here…._

I then saw a clear, hazy mist settle over the group of tigers, and I tried to cover them with my shield but I was too late. They all started stumbling about, unable to see or hear as Alec and Jane approached them. I was about to go help when I was tackled from behind by a vampire, so I began to defend myself, shuddering at the screams of pain coming from the group of tigers.

I fought and tore at the vampire, but he was so strong and able to deflect my kicks and punches. I was beginning to grow tired, so I had to end this quickly. I feinted a kick, then flipped myself over the head of the creature, bringing my arms up and send the wave at him. I heard him scream once, then he was gone.

_Me: Jake! We have to help Mahara and her people! Alec and Jane are torturing them!_

_Jake: FUCK! I'm fighting Demetri right now! Colin, Paul, Sarah, Logan, Joey, get over there and help them!_

I watched as the group flew forward, Joey throwing fireball after fireball, trying to drive them back. The wolves ran after them, chasing them into the woods. I ran over to Mahara and her people, a heart wrenching sob coming from my chest when I saw 2 of her people dead. I helped them from the ground, and we went back into the battle, noticing the Volturi's numbers dwindling down.

The wolves returned, shouting that they had killed Alec but had lost Jane, and I heard Jacob curse as he went to go track her.

_Me: Jake no! Don't go alone!_

_Jake: Don't worry about me Bells, I'm going to drive her back to the clearing. Just take care of what you have going on in front of you!_

_Brady: Hang on Jake, I'm coming to help you drive the bitch back!_

I slumped in relief that Jacob had some help, because Jane was such a powerful adversary and I was worried that she would hurt him if he was alone. Everything was so hazy and cloudy, the smoke from the fires spreading out and making things hard to see. I almost felt like I was fighting blind, driven by some unseen force. I heard several more cries of pain and I knew we lost more friends, and I felt my eyes burning with tears.

After what seemed like hours, the fighting began dying down, and we surrounded the 4 remaining Volturi. They looked at us with fear in their red eyes, knowing they had lost.

"Carlisle Cullen, why do you side yourself with these creatures that wish to destroy our kind?" one of the leaders asked. He seemed to float, rather than walk, and his milky red eyes were so unsettling that I had to look away.

"Because, Aro, my family and I don't support your ways. We want to live in peace and don't want to harm anyone. I am sorry it came down to this, but you have perverted the vampire laws and had to be stopped" Carlisle said, looking sadly at the vampire.

"But don't you see? We have everything we could possibly want, and we are feared by many. Your family will be an asset to us, so band with us and help destroy these creatures that wish to shift the tables of power. With your family with us, we can rule over every creature and insure our survival" Aro said.

"No, Aro. This has gone on long enough. We cannot permit you to keep harming and destroying people the way you have for so long. There are ways to live in harmony, but you refuse, so what's done is done" Carlies replied, stepping back.

Just then, Jane came running into the clearing, Brady and Jacob hot on her trail. When she reached the other members of the Volturi, she looked at me and hissed.

"We should have found you long ago, Isabella Black, and destroyed you when we had the chance. You may have destroyed most of our guard, but you will never succeed in ridding the world of us" she snarled, launching herself at me.

Several things happened all at once. I threw up my shield just as she attacked, and the remaining Volturi sprang forward, their enhanced powers crippling our numbers. I tried to blow her away with the wave, but my energy was so weakened by all of the intensive fighting that my shield dropped. She grabbed me by the throat, and I screamed as waves of agony coursed through me. I felt like I was on fire, being stabbed by thousands of needles all at once, and I started to black out. Suddenly I fell to the ground, and when I looked up, I saw Jacob fighting her. I tried to surround him with my shield, but was too weak.

Everything around me was going in slow motion. I saw several more of our friends fall, but in return, the Volturi's numbers were now in the single digits. Somehow they were able to get Renata off of Aro, and I saw Faith shoot flames at her, reducing her to a pile of ash. I saw Carlisle and Edward attack Aro, who was fighting them off as best as he could. I heard so many confusing voices in my head, cries of pain and triumph as the battle raged on. I saw Ariah and Joey take out the final member of the Volturi, and I felt myself slump with relief.

I got up from the ground, my vision still blurry and my legs shaking terribly. I looked around in relief when I saw that my family was still alive, the only casualties of the fight being some of the shape shifters who had come to aid us. Many of us were injured, and the unharmed were tending to the injuries. I looked around, unable to find Jacob anywhere. I ran from person to person, trying desperately to find him but he was nowhere. I then heard a soft cry of pain, and when I followed the sound, I collapsed on the ground.

Jacob was laying there, in human form, his body battered and torn. I saw pieces of what was left of Jane scattered around him, so I quickly tossed them into the nearby fire. I ran back to Jacob, trying to help him to his feet, but he was too weak.

"Bells, she bit me….the venom" he gasped, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe.

I felt my heart stop, knowing that he didn't have the venom immunity. I started screaming for Carlisle to come and help me, and everyone came running over, stopping when they saw Jacob laying there. Carlisle looked at the bite, then met my eyes with his, pain etched deep. She had bitten him in the shoulder, which was too close to his heart to suck the venom out. It was too late, I was losing my Jacob and I started screaming and crying, laying next to him and wrapping my arms around his body, which was so cold.

"Hang on, Jake, please. You have to hang on. We have to get the venom out of you. Carlisle, please help me! Jacob, fight it! You can fight it, Jake. Please don't leave me! I cant live if you are not with me! Please Jacob!" I cried, kissing his lips and brushing his matted hair from his face.

"It's too late, Bells. I can feel it starting to go into my heart. I only have a little time left, honey. You have to stay strong for me, ok? You have to keep living, honey. I love you so much, and you have made me the happiest guy in the world by loving me back." he said, coughing up blood as the venom spread.

I was crying so hard that I was choking, my heart feeling like it was being torn to shreds as I watched him die. I kissed him over and over, telling him how much I loved him, begging him to stay with me. I felt his heartbeat beginning to falter, and I panicked more, crying and sobbing against his chest as he gently stroked my hair, telling me how proud he was of me, and how much he loved me. His heartbeat beagn to speed up as well his his breathing, so I grabbed his face, kissing him as I felt his life slipping away. He gave one last shuddering breath, then lay still.

I collapsed on top of him, trying to do CPR to bring him back. I kept begging him to come back to me as I tried so hard to get his heart started again. I could hear everyone around me crying, and the wolves all howled mournfully at the loss of their leader. I fell back against his body, laying on him and crying so hard that I vomited in the grass next to him. I then felt a warm breeze surrounding me, gasping as the warmth flooded deep inside me, touching my soul. I felt overcome by so much love just then, feeling it filling my entire being with its power and gentleness. As it slowly began to fade away, I heard Jacob's voice, whispering in my ear.

"Remember, Bells, I will always be with you honey. Forever" his soul said to me, before it left for its final journey.

When I could no longer feel him surrounding me, I felt my body grow numb, my loss so profound that I stopped functioning. I felt someone gently touch my shoulder, and saw my children gathering around me, crying at the loss of their father. I knew that they needed me, that I couldn't slip into the catatonic state that was beckoning to me, but I wanted it to take me away from here, away from a world that didn't have My Jacob in it. I laid there next to his body, and our children all knelt around him, their cries of grief filling the air as they mourned.

_How do I_

_ get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be_

_Oh and I,_

_ I need you in my arms_

_Need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby, you would take away everything good in my life_

_Without you_

_ there'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me_

_And I, baby I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby, you would take away everything real in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I, how do I_

_Oh, how do I live_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: OMFG I was bawling my eyes out when I wrote the end of that last chapter. I was listening to my Itunes, and that Trisha Yearwood song came on that I quoted at the end of the chapter, and I started crying even harder. I shouldnt be crying because this is MY DAMN STORY! HAHAHA! Anywho, here's another chapter for ya. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! *HUGS***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, or the Characters.  
**

**EPOV**

I stood there, my grief paralyzing me as I watched them all crying over the loss of Jacob. I never imagined that we would lose him in this battle, because he was the greatest fighter I had ever seen. Right then, I hated what I was, a monster who's kind killed one of the most honorable, strong and fair men I ever met. I was sickened at what I was, at what my family was, and felt my rage and hatred toward the monster in me building.

We didn't have a choice when we were turned, and I found myself resenting Carlisle for making me into this 'thing'. I wished it was me in place of Jacob, because the world needed him more than it needed a killer like me, even though I didn't kill humans.

"This isn't your fault" Jasper said to me.

"I know, but I hate what we are. I hate that what we are is responsible for this" I spat.

"Edward, we are not like the Volturi, we never have been and never will be." Carlisle said.

I ignored him, focusing on the grieving family in front of me. Bella looked so broken, so lost without Jacob there. Joey was sobbing uncontrollably, and I wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but I didn't. I felt as if I was intruding on an intimate moment, and decided to leave them to their grief.

I looked around at everyone, and judging by the numbers, we had lost at least 15 shape shifters. Many were injured, but their advanced healing abilities were already mending their bodies. They began gathering their dead, bringing them to the middle of the field, and I sobbed for them and their losses.

Through all the cries of grief and pain, a howl broke through, and the Great Wolf came bounding into the clearing. It walked over to where Jacob lay, and gently nudged Bella as she lay there next to him. She looked at the creature, then turned away and buried her face into Jacob's neck, crying softly.

"Isabella Black, your Jacob gave his life in this battle to insure that you were safe. He selflessly gave himself to protect the ones he loved, and without him, this battle would have been lost." it said to her in a gentle voice.

"I came to thank all of you for your sacrifices and for your bravery. The Powers have spoken, and you all shall be rewarded for your bravery and selflessness. All of you, please rise and step away from your lost loved ones" the Wolf said. I watched as everyone stood, except for Bella, so I went over to help her to her feet. She struggled against me, clinging to Jacob.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO STAY WITH HIM!" she screamed, clawing and punching me.

Joey, Logan and Justin helped me hold her, because her grief was making her even more powerful, and I could barely hold onto her. I watched as the White Wolf began to run, a golden mist floating over the dead and absorbing into their skin. I watched in awe as their wounds healed, and their chests heaved as their lives were restored. As they slowly rose from the ground, their loved ones embraced them, their tears falling down their faces. The Wolf stopped at Jacob, the golden glow intensifying around him, and the Wolf licked the bite mark on his shoulder. I watched as his body shuddered, and I could hear his heart starting to beat, then his chest began rising and falling. I let Bella go then, and she ran back to him, not realizing he was alive again. She laid back down next to him, laying her head on his chest.

**BPOV**

I almost killed whoever was trying to take me away from My Jacob. I refused to leave him, and wanted to be left to die along side him because I refused to live without him. I was so blinded by my pain, unable to see who it was holding me back, and when they released me, I ran back to the only thing I could see, and that was Jacob. I laid back down, just needing to be near him even though he was gone. I was so lost that I barely felt it when someone started stroking my hair, the gentle touches soothing my battered heart.

"Honey, are you going to lay there all day or are you going to kiss me" I heard, and my heart stopped. I slowly lifted my head, scared that my mind was playing tricks on me, and when I looked at Jacobs face, his eyes were open and he was looking at me with so much love that I lost it. I had officially had a mental breakdown and was hallucinating.

"Bells, say something" he begged, taking my face in his hands.

"You're not real….I'm imagining this" I said to my hallucination, who gave a chuckle, and I could feel the vibrations of his laugh.

"Well, let's see if you're imagining this…" he said, pulling my lips to his and kissing me tenderly. I moaned, surrendering to the illusion in front of me, and slid my tongue into his mouth. My hallucination was so real that I could taste and smell him, but when I felt the heartbeat under my palm, I knew it was real. My Jacob had come back to me.

"Jake? How?" I said, my tears falling down my face as I gazed at him. He smiled gently, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"I don't know….I remember pain from the venom….I felt myself die, then my soul left my body and went to yours…I had to let you know that I would always be with you, and then everything got really bright. Next thing I know, I'm laying here, completely healed and feeling stronger than ever" he said, his eyes roaming all over my face.

I straddled his waist, raining kisses all over his face, touching him to make sure he was real. He sat up, and I wrapped my legs around him, my hands taking his face and pulling his lips to mine once again.

"I love you so much. Oh God, Jacob, you came back to me. Don't ever leave me again" I begged, kissing him all over his face.

"Never again, Bells. Forever, remember?" he said, giving me his goofy grin.

"Forever" I whispered, kissing him once again.

Our children swarmed us, hugging Jacob and crying. After we settled down, we stood up and Jacob untied his shorts from his leg and pulled them on. The Great Wolf came up to us then, pressing it's nose against Jacob's chest.

"You gave of yourself in order to save the ones you love, Jacob Black, and you have been rewarded with life. The Powers thank you, and would like you to lead the Council which must bet set up in order to maintain control over the remaining evil left." the Wolf said, bowing to Jacob.

"I will cherish the gift of life, and will dedicate my life to making sure that evil will never again threaten this world or anyone in it" Jacob said, returning the bow.

The Wolf then walked over to the Cullens, and they all got down on one knee, bowing their heads to the magnificent creature.

"Cold Ones, without your help, many more would have died and the mission might have failed. Because of your bravery, the Powers have decided to reward you as well, giving you what you desire most; Life. We know that you did not choose to become what you are, and even after your deaths, you still held human life in high regard. Now rise, for you will need to help with the Council and make sure that peace remains intact. You will maintain your strengths and powers. You will not age, but keep in mind, even though you you will remain strong and be able to heal, you will no longer me immortal. You will be exactly like Isabella and her children like her, so you know your limitations." The Wolf said.

The golden shimmer surrounded each of the Cullens, and they gasped as the light filled them. I watched as their pale skin began to fill with color, their bodies taking in now needed air, their chests heaving. When the light had fully soaked into them, they collapsed to the ground, holding their chests as their long dead hearts began beating again.

"Oh God, it actually hurts!" Rosalie cried as she got on her hands and knees.

"I feel like I have fire burning me from the inside" Alice gasped.

"I have a headache" Jasper said, clutching his head and moaning.

We walked over to them, wanting to help them as much as we could. Each of us helped them to their feet, and their legs almost gave out from under them. As they regained their bearings, trying to adjust to being human again, the Great Wolf went up to Jin and spoke.

"Master Hisao, would you do us the honor and help with the Council? We need you to train the new members, because there will be a Council set up in every continent, and we need your expertise to teach them." it said. Jin bowed, then met the Wolf's eyes.

"It would be a great honor to serve you. Thank you, for both the gift of life and for having faith in me. I will not make you regret your choice" he said, and the Wolf nodded.

"Now, I must go. There is much planning to be done, both by the Powers and by you. Please take some time to recuperate, and when the Powers are ready, I will contact you" the Wolf said, turning and running into the woods.

We all stood around, still in awe at everything that transpired that day. We had won the greatest battle of all time, lost loved ones, had them given back to us, and were now in charge of keeping peace in the world. If I wasn't awake, I would swear I was dreaming.

"This being human thing is going to take some getting used to. I don't know what it is that I'm feeling, but I have this pain in my stomach….oh wow, I think it's hunger because it just growled" Rosalie said, her face a mixture of shock and awe.

"Look!" Alice squealed as the sun broke through the clouds and hit their skin.

"We don't sparkle anymore! We can go out in the daytime! I am so going to Rodeo Drive and doing some damage to my credit card…..I think I'll buy a convertible!" Alice said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"We can go to the beach and get a tan! I cant wait to see what you look like with a suntan" Emmett said, picking up Rosalie and spinning her around. We all laughed at them and their excitement, happy for them.

"Esme, do you know what this means?" Carlisle said, taking her in his arms.

"We can have children" she whispered, her eyes filling with real tears. Her hand shook as she touched her face, smiling when she saw the wetness on her fingers. Esme had a child when she was human, but the baby had died. In her grief, she had tried to kill herself, and that's when Carlisle changed her. I was so happy for her, because now she could be the mother she always wanted to be.

"Everyone, lets go back to our houses and relax for awhile. I would like to invite you all over to our house tonight for a bonfire on the beach and a huge cookout. It's time we celebrate!" Jacob said, and everyone cheered.

Many of the other shape shifters wanted to return to their homes right away, eager to see their families again. The only ones to stay behind were Mahara and her group, and Ariah. I had a feeling that Ariah was going to stay in La Push with us, because of Justin's Imprint, and because the only family she had were foster parents who had taken her in when her parents were killed by the Volturi. Since she was almost 18, she would have to be leaving their care soon anyways, so I was going to talk to Jacob about letting her stay with us in the guest room. I wasn't sure what Mahara was going to do about the budding romance with Charlie, because India was so far away and I was certain that she wanted to get back to her family.

As we walked back to our house, Jacob took my hand in his, kissing it. We didn't say a word, just kept looking at each other and smiling, so happy that he was alive again.

"You do realize that I am never letting you go, right? I am going to be glued to your side each and every minute of the day" I said, grinning at him.

"Oh please, you act like I died and came back from the dead. You're such a drama queen" he said, chuckling and taking off running.

"You better run, Jacob Black! Because when I get my hands on you…." I started, but was cut off when he jumped from behind and tree and pulled me against him.

"You were saying something about getting your hands on me?" he said, his eyes smoldering with desire. I felt my knees weaken, and he pressed me against a tree, his mouth capturing mine in a fiery kiss. When we broke away to breathe, I looked at him.

"Cottage?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow suggestively.

"Hell yeah! But I want to shower first because I'm all gross" he said, looking down at the dried blood all over him and touching his blood matted hair.

"Ok, you head over there and shower while I run home and get us some clothes." I said, kissing him.

"You better hurry, because I want to spend the rest of the day making love to you in all sorts of delicious ways" he purred, and my body shivered with anticipation.

I kissed him quickly, then ran toward home as he ran for the cottage. I bolted up the stairs, grabbing a duffel bag and shoving clothes into it. After I was done, I jumped in the shower, wanting to get the dirt and grime off of me as well. When I was done, I threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top, foregoing my undergarments, which would be removed soon anyway.

I jumped into my Charger, driving quickly to the cottage. When I opened the door, he was laying on the bed, completely naked, holding a daisy he had picked from the little garden I had in front. He was so sexy, his hair damp from his shower and his russet skin glowing from the sunlight that streamed through the windows. I threw down the duffel bag, slammed the door shut, and launched myself on top of him, kissing him passionately.


	24. Chapter 24

**BPOV**

When I pounced on Jacob as he laid on the bed, all I could think about was showing him how much I loved him. When I felt his life slipping away from me, it was the worst experience of my life. When he took his last, shuddering breath and his heart stopped, mine did along with his. I had thought the hole in my heart when Edward left me was bad, but when I lost Jacob, I felt as if my whole chest was torn open, and my heart was being ripped from me, along with my soul. I knew I didn't have the strength to go on without him, even for our children, and I prayed that I would die right there with him. I was no longer complete, part of my soul ripped from me, and I had been so empty, so dead.

"I love you" I said, kissing his cheek bones, his nose, his eyes, each corner of his mouth. I felt my tears running down my cheeks, tears of joy because he had been given back to me.

"I love you too, my Bella" he said, taking my face in his hands and pulling me in for a slow, loving, sensual kiss. I moaned as his tongue found mine, feeling so alive now that he was there.

I pulled away from him, quickly removing my tank top and shorts, noticing him grinning when he saw that I didn't have any underwear on. Once I was fully undressed, he reached for me but I stopped him, gently pressing him back down to the bed.

"Let me love you, Jacob. I thought I lost you today, so please, just let me touch you because I'm so scared that this isn't real, that I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone" I whispered, my tears spilling down my cheeks. He gently brushed my tears away, looking at me with so much love, and I gasped because I saw his soul shining in his eyes.

"I'm here, Bells, and I am never leaving you again" he murmured, pulling me down for another heated kiss.

Our mouths molded together, our tongues flicking across the others, our breath becoming one. I straddled his stomach, taking his hands and holding them on either side of his head as we continued to kiss.

"Never stop kissing me" he moaned, taking my lower lip between his teeth.

"Never again" I murmured, the tip of my tongue grazing his teeth.

I kissed his chin, nibbling his skin as I moved my mouth lower, raining feather light kisses across his throat, his neck, biting down gently where his neck met his shoulder. I sat up, my hands on his chest and caressing his skin as our eyes met.

"You are so beautiful" he said, reaching up to touch my face. I closed my eyes and rubbed my cheek against his hand, then turned and took his finger between my teeth. I sucked it into my mouth, and he closed his eyes, moaning. I took his hand and moved it to my breast, moaning as he closed his palm around it and squeezed. We both needed to touch each other, not only to bring pleasure but to reassure that we were alive. His other hand reached up, cupping my other breast and I felt a pool of wetness between my legs.

"You're already so wet for me Bells….I can feel you on my stomach" he growled, his body giving a slight tremble. I leaned over him, kissing his neck just below his ear.

"Only for you" I whispered, gently biting his earlobe.

I slid my body down his so I could kiss his chest, trailing the tip of my tongue down his body. I flicked his nipple with it, and he growled again, then moaned when I sucked it into my mouth. I repeated the same motions to his other one, and his breathing began to hitch.

"Bells, you are making me so hot that I feel like I'm going to cum" he groaned, and I smiled, loving that I was able to make him feel this way. I moved lower, kissing his abs while my hands roamed his chest. I gave his stomach one long lick, starting where his pubic hair began and going all the way back up to his mouth, thrusting my tongue deep inside.

He grabbed a fist-full of my hair, gently yanking my head back and exposing my throat to him. He attacked with so much passion that I shivered, feeling a fever burning me alive as his lips and tongue covered every inch of my neck and throat. I moaned, then looked back down at him, moving to kiss his lips and pulling away, my breath ghosting over him. I repeatedly teased him this way until we both couldn't stand it anymore, and our lips crashed together, tongues fighting for dominance. I wanted to explore his body more, but the need to become one with him was reaching critical proportions. I leaned up, reaching down and taking him in my hand, then aligned him with my entrance and slowly sank down, feeling inch by glorious inch opening me, stretching me, filling me until he was fully inside.

"Oh God" I gasped, every nerve inside of me exploding with immense pleasure.

"I love being inside of you, baby. I was so afraid that I was never going to be able to hold you again, to kiss you, to make love to you" Jacob said, his voice filled with emotion.

"Shhh, you're here now. Nothing will ever tear us apart again" I said, kissing him gently.

He pulled my body so that I laid on him, wrapping his arms around me, our hips rocking back and forth, gently making love to each other. He sucked my tongue deep into his mouth, our breathing coming in hard pants as we climbed the crest together. He gently rolled us over, never leaving my body. His arms were still wrapped around me, and mine around him, and I opened my legs wider, needing to feel him deeper inside of me. I pulled my legs higher up his back and tipped my pelvis upward to meet his slow thrusts.

He started raining little kisses all over my face, and in between each one, he whispered how much he loved me. I grabbed his face, then tipped his head back so I could kiss his throat, the taste of his skin making my body burn even hotter for him. I don't know what came over me just then, but I felt like I had to mark him, so I sucked hard on his neck, leaving a dark hickey behind. That drove him wild, and he began thrusting harder and harder into me, and I welcomed his thrusts, moaning and gasping each time he pushed into me.

I was so close to my climax that I was digging my nails into his back, the pain making him hiss and driving him further. His mouth found mine, and we savagely kissed each other, moaning and whimpering as our bodies started to fall over the edge. I screamed against his mouth when I came, repeating his name over and over as the waves of pleasure flowed through me. I felt him shudder, then felt him empty himself deep inside of me with hard bursts, triggering another orgasm to ripple through me.

Jacob rolled over next to me, pulling me against his body. We were both still breathing hard, our bodies soaked with sweat and fully sated…for the time being. I kissed his chest, then breathed in his scent, committing it to memory. I moved my head and laid it over his heart, my eyes tearing up as I heard it beating, hard and strong. He was stroking my hair, but when he felt my tears on his skin, he tipped my face up to his.

"Bells?" he asked, worriedly.

"I just….thought I would never hear your heart beating again. When it…stopped, mine did too. I died with you in the clearing today…" I said, openly crying now.

"Oh baby, shhh, I promise you I am never leaving you again. We WON! We don't ever have to worry about the Volturi ever again. You were magnificent today, and I am so proud of you" he said, kissing my lips gently.

"You died because I wasn't able to kill Jane…..I was too weakened….not enough stamina…." I cried.

"Don't ever say that! Do you know how many you took out today? My last count was 21! 21 freakin vampires YOURSELF! Honey, you were an unstoppable machine and it's not your fault that she bit me. I got careless, and when I thought I had her, she whacked me. I guess I should have listened to both Edward's and my own advice…NEVER let your guard down" he said, kissing my tears away.

"You were counting?" I asked, unable to comprehend that I killed that many.

"I was….you are amazing, and strong, and so fucking sexy and beautiful….I am the luckiest guy in the world, because you love me" he said, smiling _my smile._

"I think I got the better end of the deal, Mister. I got you" I said, kissing him and smiling against his lips.

"I am so taking you on a vacation, and soon. Once we hear from the Great Wolf and know what needs to be done with the Councils, we are outta here. Until then, since we all need to stick together, why don't we take everyone to the island?" he asked.

When Jacob and I had Logan and Josh, we decided to build a huge beach house on Isabelle Island, that way we could take all the kids there for vacations. We still had the small house, and we tried to escape there as much as we could.

"I think it's a great idea, Jake. We can ask everyone at the bonfire tonight" I said, snuggling against him.

I felt myself starting to let go of the horror that had happened earlier that day. I knew that it would always be a part of me, reminding me that life was fragile, even if you did have super powers, and that it needed to be cherished. I lost my Jacob today, and when he was given back to me, I vowed to spend the rest of my life, every minute of every day, letting him know that I loved him…forever.

**Joey POV**

After the battle, Edward and I had stayed behind for a few minutes, just holding each other and grateful that we had survived. I was still pretty shaken up from watching my father die in front of me, and Edward wanted to make sure I was ok. He held me until I stopped shaking, kissing me and rubbing my back soothingly. Maddy had decided to wait for me, so I wouldn't have to walk back to the house alone, while Jasper and Alice waited for Edward. Even thought they would be coming over later in the evening, I told Edward that I would come by once I showered and had taken care of a few things at home so we could spend some quiet time together.

When I got to the house, I immediately ran up to my bathroom and started to fill the tub full of steaming water. When I removed my clothes, I gasped at all of the bruises I had all over me from the battle. They were still a deep, dark purple, but I knew that they would begin to fade shortly, but they were still unnerving. While I was fighting, I could barely feel it when a vampire would get a cheap shot in, because my adrenaline was flowing through my veins. Now that it was over, every single muscle in my body ached, so I turned on the jets to the whirlpool, and soaked for a long time.

When the water began to cool, I drained the tub and turned on the shower so I could wash my hair and rinse all the soap from my body. When I was done and dried off, I looked at the bruises again, noticing that they were fading slowly. They still looked horrible and dark, but they were beginning to yellow as they healed. I noticed, with great relief, that my muscles weren't hurting as bad either, the whirlpool having worked its magic. I went to my room, and pulled out a pair of shorts, a huge t shirt, and my undergarments, quickly getting dressed. I decided to let my hair air dry, because I was impatient and wanted to get back to Edward to see how he was coping with being human again.

Earlier, in the clearing, I could hear his thoughts, and he was both scared and elated to be alive again. I caught flashes here and there as to why he was scared, and I vowed to help him through the adjustment. As I drove to their house, I began thinking about the life Edward and I could now have together. It hadn't mattered to me the things that he couldn't give me before, I just wanted _him. _Everything else was trivial to me. Now that he _could _give me all those things he wanted to, I was even more excited for our future. The first thing on the agenda was getting married. I couldn't wait to be his wife, especially now that the mating claim may have been voided now that he was human again. I would have to ask him about it.

I pulled into their drive, deciding to leave the top down on the Solara because it was a gorgeous day out, and not one hint of rain. I knocked on the door, and I could hear some scuffling as someone made their way to open the door. It was Carlisle, and he smiled when he saw me.

"Josephine! Come in, everyone is in the kitchen" he said, sounding all excited.

I followed him in the kitchen, and I could smell so many delicious aromas wafting out. When I walked in, I gasped at what I saw, then started cracking up at all the sheepish faces as they looked up at me.

Their kitchen table had every kind of food imaginable strewn all over it, as well as their counters. Jasper and Emmett were cooking something on the stove, and judging by the smell, it was garlicky. Alice, Esme and Rosalie each had a king size chocolate bar in their hands, as well as pints of ice cream and were pigging out.

"Oh my fucking God I missed chocolate" Rosalie moaned, taking a huge bite of her chocolate bar, then cramming a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

"I know! Aren't you glad you listened to me when I said to order the giant bars?" Alice said, her lips covered in chocolate.

"Hmm, EVERYTHING tastes so good!" Esme said, dunking her chocolate bar into her ice cream.

"Oh wow, this is a food addict's wet dream" I said, laughing at their enthusiasm.

"Yeah, as soon as we got home, we were starving, so we called in a huge order to the grocery store, adding an extra hundred bucks if they got it to us within 45 minutes. Then, while we waited, we raided the fridge and ate everything we had for when you all came over" Emmett said.

"So, how do you like everything? Is human food everything you thought it would be?" I asked.

"Oh yes, even better! There are so many things I want to try now that I can eat again. Hey Esme, I bet you're glad you did get all those cook books now, huh?" Jasper said, smiling as he drained the pasta.

"Yes, and I am eager to learn how to make all kinds of delicious things." she said, grabbing a marshmallow and popping it into her mouth.

"Well, I will leave you to you….erm…pig out party? Is Edward upstairs?" I asked, wanting to see him.

"Yeah, he ate already and went up to take a shower. Go ahead up" Alice said, grabbing the Doritoes and ramming a hand full in her mouth.

I giggled, then walked up the stairs and toward Edward's room. He was laying on his bed, eyes closed and I wondered if he was sleeping. His hair was still damp from his shower, and all he had on was a pair of jeans, no shirt, and I shivered at his beauty. I didn't want to wake him up, so I slowly eased myself into the bed, then shrieked when he pulled me against him.

"Did I scare you?" he purred, and I felt myself get weak.

"I thought you were sleeping" I scolded, then kissed him softly. He got a worried look on his face, and I felt my stomach knot up, wondering what it was.

"I wanted to wait….for you to get here first" he said, his cheeks turning pink.

"You blushed! Let me see your eyes!" I said, crawling over him so I could see. I gasped when I saw that they were the same exact shade as mine, emerald green.

"Beautiful" I said, kissing each of his eyes. When I looked back down at his face, he was blushing even more and I felt my heart melt. Now I knew why Emmett loved it when my mom and I blushed all the time. Edward took my hand, placing it over his chest, and I smiled when I felt his heart beating, strong and true. I pressed my lips over the site, and he sighed, stroking my hair. I laid down next to him, laying my cheek over his heart, loving how it sounded.

"Edward, why did you want to wait for me before you slept? You have to be exhausted" I said, trailing my fingers across his chest.

"Because….I'm a little scared….if I have a nightmare…." he said, his voice shaking.

"I understand, believe me. I used to have them all the time, but since you started sleeping next to me, the only one I've had was the weird one about Jane. You chased my nightmares away, Edward, and I will chase yours away too" I said, grinning up at him.

"My little hero….I'm proud of you, for the way you fought today. I watched you the whole time, and you never once let your guard down" he said, caressing my cheek.

"Well, you see, my trainer, he beat that into my head over and over and over until I finally got it through my thick skull…I'm going to have to thank him for teaching me so well" I suggestively said, then giggled when his cheeks turned red.

"I'm sure your trainer will be happy with whatever thanks you wish to give him" he said, giving me his crooked smile.

"Maybe a kiss?" I said, playing along.

"Hmmm, maybe…." he said, and before he could continue, I pressed my lips to his, my tongue flicking his lips, wanting entry. He moaned, opening his mouth and meeting my tongue with his. We kissed and kissed, both of us breaking apart to breathe when needed, only to go right back to it.

Edward tilted my head and began raining kisses along my jaw, then down my throat and neck. When he got to the marks he had left, he sucked on them and my whole body trembled.

"Oh God, they still work" I moaned, shivering when he sucked on them again.

"Yeah, I was worried that the mating would be void now, but by your reaction, it isn't." he said, nibbling gently on them.

"I want to see if yours work still" I said, moving my mouth to the little scar. I lapped at them, and he shuddered slightly, but when I sucked on them, his whole body went rigid and he let out a low moan.

"It's safe to say they still work" he gasped, his chest heaving. I laid back down next to him, wanting to do so much more, but he needed to sleep for a bit. We had the rest of our lives to explore each other, to touch and taste, to love.

"Edward, close your eyes and rest. I will be right here the whole time. I'm never leaving you" I said, snuggling against his warm body.

"I love you, darling" he said, yawning.

"I love you too" I replied, as we tangled our limbs together and drifted off peacefully.


	25. Chapter 25

** R * E * V * I * S * E * D  
**

**A/N: I absolutely LOVE my readers! Seriously, I received so many great reviews for this story that I seriously cannot reply to them all! HAHA! Sooo, I was debating on making separate stories for Joey/Edward, and so on, but I think I'm just going to continue their storylines in this story for the time being. Maybe, in the future, I will make some stand alones here and there, but my main focus is getting this story finished. Thank you all, so very much, for the great reviews and for being such loyal readers. *HUGS***

**EPOV**

I asked Joey to take a walk with me before we headed over to her house for the bonfire. We strolled through the sun kissed woods, hand in hand, talking about what kind of wedding we both wanted, where we wanted to live, etc.

"I was thinking about opening up a music studio and teaching piano lessons. What do you think?" I asked her, moving her hand to my mouth and kissing it.

"I think you will do really well, I mean, look what you did with teaching me. I think it's wonderful" she said, jumping in front of me on the trail and pulling my lips to hers.

I thrust my tongue into her mouth, moaning at her taste and smell, when suddenly my mouth filled with her blood and she gave a strangled cry. I felt her slumping in my arms, blood pouring from her mouth in fast spurts. I felt frantically around, trying to find where she was injured, and found a sharpened stick rammed into the back of her neck. I laid her on the ground, trying desperately to stop the bleeding, my hands shaking badly. I heard her heart starting to speed up as her body tried to make up for the blood loss, and I began crying, knowing she was dying in my arms. She reached a trembling hand up to my face, touching my lips, then she went limp.

"I love you" she whispered with her last breath, and then she was still.

"Joey! No, please Jo, we have to get you to Carlisle, hang on!" I cried, going to pick her up.

"Aww, how sweet. Edward Masen, crying over the loss of his beloved. You make me sick!" the female voice spat.

I looked up through tear filled eyes and saw Irina walking slowly toward me, her face twisted in a hate filled sneer. She closed her eyes, sniffing the air and moaning.

"I see someone is human again…you smell….delicious" she said, licking her lips.

I didn't care anymore, Irina could kill me because I didn't want to live without Josephine by my side. I knew that I was wasting the precious gift that had been given to me, but I just didn't have the heart to care. I stood up, and waited for her to kill me.

"No, Edward, I'm not going to kill you….that would be too easy. I want you to suffer like I am suffering…after I turn you, that is" she said, lunging for me. When her teeth pierced my skin and I felt the venom beginning to spread, I started screaming as wave after wave of agony filled my entire being. As I lay there, my human body dying, Irina straddled my waist, shaking me as I screamed in agony.

"Edward, wake up! It's a nightmare!"

I jumped up, launching myself out of the bed and cowering in the corner. My whole body was shaking terribly, and I bent over, vomiting all over my carpeting. I heaved and heaved until I had nothing left, and then I heaved even more, my body trying to expel the horror that still gripped me. Soft hands began stroking my hair, and gentle words were being whispered to me, but I couldn't understand them.

"I have you, Edward…shhhh, it was just a nightmare….it's ok" Joey whispered to me, holding me as I slumped to the ground, laying my head in her lap and sobbing my heart out. She continued stroking my hair, trying to calm me as the invisible tendrils of my nightmare slowly released me.

"Oh God, Joey, she killed you….she killed you and then she bit me so I would change into a vampire again" I cried, wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my face into her stomach.

"Shhh, I'm here Edward, she didn't hurt me….Look" she said, gently turning my head so I could look at her. I got on my knees, grabbing her and holding her to me, burying my face in her soft hair and inhaling her scent. When I finally calmed down and was able to talk without crying, she gently helped me to my feet and led me to the bed, sitting down.

"Tell me about it" she murmured, lacing her fingers through mine.

So I told her everything, how Irina shoved a sharpened piece of wood through her neck, how I watched her die, how I gave up because I didn't want to live without her, how the venom burned as it worked its way through my body. By the time I was done, I was crying once again, but this time in relief because it wasn't real.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I know how real the nightmares seem, and I know how hard it is to shake them once they have you, but I'm here and I will help you through them. We can help each other through them" she said, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Ok, you know I love you, right?" she asked, looking a little disturbed. I nodded my head, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well, you reek like barf, so let's go brush your teeth after we clean up this mess, ok?" she asked, her face turning a little pink. I cupped my hand over my mouth, smelling my breath and I almost heaved again.

"Oh yuck, that smells awful! Thank God my family thought to order tooth brushes and paste along with the mountains of food" I said, going and grabbing a bucket of soapy water and some rags. Once we were done cleaning up the vomit, and the room didn't reek of it anymore, we walked into the bathroom. Joey hopped up onto the counter while I grabbed my red toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste on it.

"Umm, this sounds really pathetic, but will you make sure I'm doing it right? I haven't done this in almost 100 years" I said, feeling my cheeks burning with humiliation.

"I planned on it!" she grinned at me, waiting for me to start. I felt so self conscious now, because I was thrust into being human again and so unsure of myself. Everything was so new now, and I had a lot to re-learn. When I ate for the first time today, I was scared that I would get sick from the food, not sure what I liked. I found that I liked bread, turkey breast, and cheddar cheese, so I had made myself 3 turkey sandwiches while everyone else shoveled food into their mouths.

I envied them, their lack of fear and being able to jump right into eating. I was going to have to take it really slow, because after vomiting a few minutes ago, I never wanted to go through that again. I felt myself feeling ill just thinking about it, so I changed my thoughts to Joey. She was so cute, watching me closely as I brushed, her eyes filled with so much love and understanding, and I felt my heart speeding up.

When the Great Wolf restored my life today, it was really painful at first, feeling my body becoming alive after being dead for so long. It was so strange, needing to breathe, but my body seemed to know what to do and immediately took over for me. When I felt my heart sputter to life, and my blood pumping through my veins, it was almost as painful as my transformation into a vampire. I felt a liquid fire boiling through me, and my heart beating felt like I was being punched repeatedly in the chest. I had finally gotten used to it to where it wasn't uncomfortable anymore, but it was still so surreal to me.

"Ok, you've brushed the minimum of 3 minutes and have gotten every tooth. Now you just need to brush your tongue, then rinse your mouth out" she said, shaking me from my thoughts. When I began brushing my tongue, I accidentally went too far back, and my gag reflex kicked in and I almost vomited again. I started choking, and Joey hurriedly jumped up, patting me on the back.

"Not so far back next time. You did great though! Now rinse" she said, handing me a cup full of warm water.

When I was done rinsing, I wiped my mouth, then set the cup down on the sink. I turned to Joey, grabbing her by the waist and sitting her back on top of the counter, spreading her legs and stepping between them. I pulled her lips to mine, and kissed her with every ounce of passion I could muster.

At first she was so shocked that her lips didn't move, but then she relaxed, sighing and opening her mouth for my questing tongue. I felt my body respond in ways it never had before, and it was the most incredible feeling. When I was a vampire, it was more difficult feeling aroused. Sure, I was able to feel it, loving the way it heated my cold body, but now it was so much more intense. I felt myself harden in my jeans, moaning as my erection strained painfully against the material.

"I want you" I growled against her lips, biting her lower lip and pulling gently. I kissed along her jaw line, and she gave a little whimper in response. When I reached the marks on her neck, I sucked gently on them, then pulled her forward so her heated core pressed against my hardened penis.

"Oh God, I want you too….let's go to your room" she gasped, wrapping her legs around me as I picked her up and carried her to my bed. I laid her down, then got up to close the door so we wouldn't be interrupted. I turned around, looking at her as she reclined against my numerous pillows. I crawled onto the bed and towards her, stalking her like she was my prey.

When I was poised over her trembling body, I leaned my head down, kissing her lips and pressing her down into the bed. I broke away, quickly removing her top and tossing it over my head, then reclaimed her lips as I worked on getting her bra off.

"I hate these things" I growled as I fought with the clasp. When I finally unhooked her bra, and slipped it off of her, feeling my heart starting to pound as I looked down at her beauty. I was sitting between her legs, on my knees, just gazing over her perfect breasts.

"I want to paint you one day…you're perfect" I said, leaning over and kissing her stomach.

I felt her muscles jump when my tongue flicked against her skin, then I smelled her arousal as she became more heated from my touches. I unbuttoned her shorts, then slowly pulled the zipper down, kissing her just above her pantie line. She whimpered and slightly thrust her hips upward, needing friction. I slowly pulled her shorts and underwear from her, letting them fall off the side of the bed. I got up and quickly removed my jeans and boxers, feeling the relief as my erection was finally free.

I laid back over her, and she wrapped her arms around me, pulling my mouth to hers and whimpering against my lips. I moved my mouth lower, kissing long her jaw, then down the side of her throat, smiling when I felt her tremble with anticipation as I got closer to the marks on her neck. I licked them gently, and she shivered against me and I felt her heart speed up. I began sucking on them and she started to moan softly, bucking her hips upward as the pleasurable feelings flowed through her.

I felt so free now, being able to make love to her without the fear of draining her if I lost control. I still had an urge to bite, but in a non threatening way. I gave into the desire, biting gently on the marks and she cried out as her body was wracked with an orgasm. As she rode out the waves, I gently licked the bite mark, prolonging her pleasure.

I moved my mouth lower, taking one of her rosy nipples into my mouth and sucking on it as I slid my hand between her legs, feeling how wet she was. As I sucked on her breasts, and fingers made little circles around her clit, and she started moaning and crying out as she became more aroused. I slid my fingers along her slick folds, and when I found her entrance, I slowly inserted my middle finger inside of her as I bit down on her nipple.

"Oh shit" she screeched, gripping and tearing at the sheets as I slowly slid my finger in and out of her. I trailed kisses down her stomach, my tongue dipping into her belly button as I slid a second finger inside, feeling her tight channel gripping me. I kissed my way lower, nipping her skin just above where her pubic hair started, and I felt her sheath gripping my fingers even tighter.

I settled myself between her legs, kissing her inner thighs before closing my mouth over her heated core, flicking my tongue over her clit. Her hips thrust upward, and I attacked her intimate center, sucking her clit and moving my fingers faster inside of her. She was moaning and thrashing and I didn't hold back, wanting to push her over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm. I slid a third finger inside of her, and she came hard, her whole body tensing and shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted her. I slowly licked around her clit, wanting to prolong her pleasure for as long as possible before she came down from ecstasy.

When her body finally collapsed back onto the bed, I kissed my way upward, once again sucking on her nipples before kissing her hotly on the mouth. She wrapped her legs around me, and I moaned when I felt her wet heat brush against my straining erection. I was about to slide inside of her, when I froze. She paused, looking up at me with both concern and desire in her bright green eyes.

"Edward?" she asked, confused as to why I was stopping.

"Joey, we don't have protection…I totally didn't think about it. We should stop" I started, but she cut me off with a passionate kiss.

"I don't want to stop. I don't care about that, Edward. I know we are going to be together for the rest of our lives, and if I get pregnant now, so be it" she said with resolve in her voice.

I felt so conflicted then, most of me ecstatic about the thought of having a baby with her. My rational mind was screaming at me about Jacob's reaction if she got pregnant before we were married, and I wasn't sure I wanted to face his wrath. I looked down at her eyes, seeing that she meant what she said, and I slowly felt myself beginning to smile.

"If it happens, I'll deal with my dad" she whispered, pulling my lips down to hers.

Against all my better judgement and archaic values, I gave in to our needs, slowly sliding myself deep inside of her tight body. I gritted my teeth, because her tightness was making it hard for me to control myself, and I was dangerously close to fully humiliating myself and climaxing before we could crest together. When I was fully seated inside, I stopped, resting my forehead against hers and taking deep lungfuls of air. I had to think about non pleasant things in order to gain my control back, and finally I felt the crisis going away.

"Sorry about that, I had to….get some control back or else I would have completely embarrassed myself" I said, feeling my face grow hot. This whole flushing thing was going to be the death of me, if making love to this beautiful woman wasn't. I would gladly leave this world, as long as she held me in her embrace.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere" she chuckled, and I looked down at her again, totally floored that this exquisite woman loved me more than I deserved.

I leaned my head down, ghosting my lips over hers as I began to move in and out of her wet heat, gasping at the intensity of the sensations. She kept trying to catch my lips, but I would pull away at the last second, teasing her. I pushed a little harder into her, and her head fell back, her eyes rolling backward as she let out a long, deep moan. I moved my mouth down her throat, kissing and nipping her soft skin as I sped up my movements, feeling that she was getting close to climaxing. I was getting close too, but willed myself to hold out until she reached her peak.

"You feel so good" she moaned, lifting her hips up to meet my thrusts.

"You're not so bad yourself" I chuckled, making her giggle.

I braced myself over her, watching her face as I thrust in and out of her, loving her little expressions of pleasure. I rotated my hips a bit, and her reaction told me I had found a new spot in side of her that felt good. I felt her tilt her pelvis a bit, and she cried out when my pelvic bone rubbed against her clit each time I thrust into her.

"Oh God, Edward, so close" she gasped, hungrily attacking my lips with hers, nipping slightly.

I sped up even more, no longer afraid of hurting her and wanting so badly to make her feel good. I shifted my angle again, and she cried out, her sheath clenching tightly around my hardness, pulling me over the edge with her. I moaned her name as my whole body shuddered, emptying myself deep inside of her trembling body. I fell on top of her, making sure most of my weight was on my elbows, and rested my head in the crook of her neck, panting hard.

As we lay there, recovering, I secretly hoped we had created a child together just then, Jacob's wrath be damned. Sure, he'd be pissed as hell if she got pregnant, but Jacob and Bella both knew that I was in it forever with Joey, because she was my true soul mate and I loved her with every ounce of my being. I lifted my head, kissing her lips gently and brushing her wild hair from her eyes. We were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and I actually found it quite erotic.

"Are you ok?" I asked when she didn't say anything for awhile.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get my brain to work again" she chuckled.

I laughed out loud, then moved myself, groaning when I slipped out of her. I laid next to her, pulling her over me and holding her, my fingertips tracing little patterns up and down her back. For the first time in my life, I felt no guilt or remorse, no self hatred for being who I was, and I finally felt all the angst I had been carrying around inside of me slipping away, and in its place, peace and serenity. I was so happy to be human again, to no longer be a _thing _and a monster, and to be able to give Joey everything she deserved in life. The only longing I had at that moment, was to marry her and build a great life full of love and happiness.

"We should get married sooner rather than later" I said, closing my eyes and reveling in the feelings that filled me.

"I was thinking the same thing. What kind of wedding do you want?" she asked, resting her chin on my chest and looking up at me. I traced my finger down the bridge of her nose, tapping her affectionately on the tip.

"Small, nothing over the top, but elegant. We could get married in Hawaii, if you would like. I know you have never been there, and I have never really seen it during the day because it was always so sunny. Unless….you want to run away to Vegas and have a gaudy, Elvis impersonator marry us in a neon chapel with a pink Cadillac" I said, keeping my voice serious, even though I was appalled at the idea.

"Are you for real?" she asked, her eyes getting wide as she imagined a big, chubby Elvis proclaiming us man and wife.

"Oh, for sure! Cant you see it now? Cruising around the Vegas strip in a pink Cadillac, me wearing a light blue polyester suit from the 70s and you in a silver, sequined gown with giant disco ball earring dangling from your ears? Let's go, right now!" I said, still teasing her and jumping out of the bed.

"Noooo!! Come back, you jerk! Quit teasing me like that or else I will _MAKE _that sick and twisted fantasy a reality for you!" she growled from the bed. I laughed out loud, then pounced on her, tickling her all over. She was screaming and giggling, trying to get away from me but I was having no part of that. Finally, when she had tears falling from her eyes and looked like she was going to pass out from all the laughter, I stopped, once again, snuggling with her.

"I like the Hawaii idea a lot. I've seen so many pictures and hoped to go there one day. Let's do it!" she said, all excited at the prospect.

"Excellent! We can talk about it more at the bonfire tonight, because if we don't hurry, we are going to be really late. Besides, I think we both need another shower, because the last thing I want is your father smelling the evidence of our love making" I said, backing her towards the door.

We quickly washed each other, careful to stay away from our intimate areas, even though I wanted to make love to her again. We were running so late, and I didn't want Jacob or Bella to be upset with her if she was needed to help out with the preparations. We quickly rinsed off, and I wrapped a huge towel around her body, and a smaller one in her hair before wrapping one around me.

"Hey Alice, can Joey borrow something to wear?" I called down the stairs.

"Actually, I have some clothes that I bought for her in my closet. Hang on" she said, walking from the kitchen and running up the stairs. She gave me a funny look, and I heard what she was thinking, both of us blushing.

"This blushing at everything is going to get old" she grumbled light heartedly as she rummaged through her closet. She pulled out a long, flowing white skirt, a white, gauzy shirt with billowy sleeves, some new underwear that was freshly laundered, and a pair of while sandals.

"Wow, Alice, you think of everything. Thank you" I said, kissing her on the cheek. I pulled away, laughing when I smelled the chocolate she had been shoving into her face earlier.

"You guys better get ready, because we have to get going soon and I know you need to shower because you're all sticky!" I said, laughing she she rolled her eyes at me.

I went back into my room, handing the clothes to Joey and picking something out for myself. Since it was a bonfire, and I didn't own one damn pair of shorts, I opted for some casual khakis and a white, button down shirt. I rolled up the sleeves, and left my top 3 buttons open, making it even more casual looking. I sat down on my bed and waited for her to come out, anxiously wanting to see her in the nice outfit Alice had gotten her.

When she walked back into my room, my eyes grew wide at how beautiful she looked. The skirt came down to her ankles and fell freely around her. The shirt was a perfect match, and the flowing sleeves enhanced her graceful arms perfectly. She dried her hair, pinning some of it up and leaving little wisps around her face. She looked like a goddess, and before I could stop myself, I walked over to her, pulling her lips to mine.

"You look amazing" I said, finally breaking away from the kiss to breathe.

"And you're looking all kinds of sexy yourself" she grinned.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as we walked down the stairs. I shook Emmett and Rosalie awake from their sprawled positions on the couch, telling them they had to get ready. I heard the shower running in Carlisle and Esme's room, so I knew they were getting ready, then I went into the kitchen to see what Alice and Jasper were up to. They were cleaning up the last of the mess from the eating frenzy, laughing and having fun.

"We are going to get going. We'll see you guys there later, ok?" I asked, grabbing my sunglasses from the counter.

"Ok! We just want to shower and then we'll be over! I knew you would look fantastic in that outfit, Jo!" Alice said, grinning.

"Thanks Alice, once again, you found something in my taste that looks really nice on me" she replied.

We waved goodbye, then I took her hand and lead her outside in the sunshine. I closed my eyes, feeling it warming my skin and loving that I didn't have to hide anymore. I opened Joey's door for her, closing it after she got in, then ran around to the passenger side and hopping over the door and into my seat. She giggled at my enthusiasm, then we both put on our shades and drove off to her house.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: In the last chapter, it slipped my mind that the barf never got cleaned up, so I revised it, lmao! I am so sorry for grossing you all out with that! YUCKY!**

**JPOV**

After Bella and I made love, she dozed off, completely exhausted from everything that happened earlier that day. I wanted to take a nap along with her, but my mind kept going back to what happened to me today, and the feelings it stirred within me.

I recalled seeing Jane hurting Bella, saw how drained she was from so much intensive fighting, and my heart stopped when she started screaming in pain. I didn't even think, I just attacked, wanting to get Jane away from Bells. I remembered how Jane could inflict horrendous pain with her touch, so I made sure to keep her from grabbing onto me. I would tear off pieces of her here and there, but to fully destroy her, I had to go in for the kill, and I did.

I recalled the agony of when her hands touched me, but I was so enraged because she had hurt Bella that the pain barely registered. I ripped her arms off, then half of her stomach, then her legs, leaving a hissing stump behind. I turned my back for a split second to make sure Bella was ok, and that's when Jane struck, biting me in the shoulder. I quickly tore hear head from her body, flinging it as far away from me as I could. It was too late though, and I knew I was going to die and leave my Bella a widow.

The venom had hurt so terribly that I couldn't even hold onto my wolf form, and I didn't even care that I was laying there naked. I looked around, so happy that none of my family had been killed, and then I saw Bella looking around for me frantically. I could barely call out to her, but she heard my cries of pain and found me, and I will never forget the look on her face when she saw the shape I was in.

As my life slipped away from me, I could feel hers slipping away as well, her heart being torn into millions of tiny pieces with grief. I tried to be strong for her, tried to make sure that she kept on living, even after I was gone. I had to know that she would be ok, so when I felt my soul slip out of my body, I fought the pull towards the heavens, entering her body and caressing her soul with mine. I whispered that I would always be with her, no matter what, and then I was pulled away, and I struggled so hard to stay behind.

When my soul was thrust back into my body, and my heart began to beat and my lungs breathing again, I was filled with so much gratitude for being given a second chance at life. I felt different somehow, stronger, raw power running through me and it was so amazing. I was a strong wolf to begin with, but now it seemed as if my power had at least tripled, so I made a mental note to have Carlisle check my blood.

As I gazed down at my sleeping beauty, I felt like I was seeing her for the first time. Her smooth skin was flawless, her nose sprinkled with the cutest little freckles. Her nose was perfectly shaped, delicate with the cutest little curve along the bridge. Her lashes were long and dark, fanning her cheeks like tiny feathers, her lips full and pink, so soft to the touch. Every little curve of her body seemed new to me, and I sat there memorizing each and every curve, mark, dimple and scar.

I felt myself falling in love with her all over again, now at an even stronger spiritual connection. I actually saw her soul when mine entered her body, and it was the most glorious thing I had ever seen. She was so pure, so full of love and kindness, and I still couldn't believe that such a Divine woman like her loved me so deeply.

I wanted to stay there for the rest of my life, watching her sleep and holding her in my arms, but the angle of the sun streaming through the windows told me that it was getting late, and we had a lot to get done for the bonfire that evening.

"Wake up, sleepy head" I said, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't wanna get up. I wanna stay here forever" she sighed, her lower lip stuck out in the cutest pout. I flipped her over, unable to stop myself from kissing her, and my mouth latched onto hers, breathing in her little moan.

"You don't play fair" she grumbled as she stretched.

"I never do, you should know that by now" I said, taking her lower lip between my teeth and tugging gently.

"Do we really have to go? I'm all warm and cozy, laying next to the most beautiful man ever created" she said, cupping my cheek in her palm. I moved my head, kissing her hand, then sat up, torn between staying in bed with her, or going to check on the kids and getting things ready for the bonfire.

"You are an evil temptress, but we really do need to get going, honey. We still have to go to the store and get everything for the bonfire" I said, taking her hands and pulling her up. She pouted again, then got up, jumping onto my back and wrapping herself around me. I laughed, then walked to the bathroom, turning the shower on. Once it was nice and warm, we got in, quickly washing up. We left the cottage 30 minutes later, driving to the super market to get everything we needed.

When we got there, I grabbed a cart and so did she, and we walked through the store, picking out all kinds of things for the bonfire. We got hamburgers, hot dogs, chips and salsa, a huge fruit salad, several cases of beer, bags of ice, cases of soda and water, a couple bottles of wine, and a bunch of different desserts. We paid for everything, then loaded up the Charger, and I loved all the whistles and stares that the car got. I was proud of this car, and I was so happy that Bella liked it.

"Jake, I was thinking" Bella began as we drove home.

"Oh no, it's the end of the world! You're thinking!" I said, my face completely deadpan. She smacked me in the arm, and growled at me.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious! Seriously though, I was thinking about asking Ariah to live with us in the guest room, since Justin Imprinted on her….what do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know, Bells…do you think it's such a good idea? Forget I said that, it's fine with me. Life is way too short to worry about trivial things anymore. She can move in, but we need to let all of the kids know what the rules are, ok?" I said, my heart feeling lighter than it ever had.

"Ok, we can tell them at the bonfire" she said, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

When we got to the house, we honked the horn to let the kids know to come out and help us. They all filed out, each of them grabbing several bags and bringing them inside. The only one of our children that was missing was Joey, and I knew she was over with Edward. Now that they were human again, I knew that they had a huge adjustment ahead of them, and Joey was perfect for helping them out. Knowing how Edward was, I knew that he would need her help more than ever to get through minor little daily things.

Once everything was unpacked, I called Embry to get his ass over and help me get the fire going while everyone else got to work making salads, getting coolers filled, calling Charlie, Renee, my dad and Sue and having them come over, and whatever else needed to be done. When I hung up with him, I went outside to see what Mahara and her group was up to. They were sitting on the patio chairs, talking quietly.

"Hi Jacob, how are you feeling?" Mahara asked, smiling.

"I feel fantastic, better than ever" I said.

"That's great to hear. You really scared us earlier and I'm glad that the Powers brought you back. You are one of the best leaders I have ever had the honor of working with, and I am looking forward to working with you when the new Councils are put together" she said. I felt myself blush at her praise, and she gave a little chuckle at my reaction.

"So, are you going back to India then, or are you going to stick around for awhile?" I asked, thinking about how much Charlie liked her.

"Unfortunately, I will have to go back until I choose a new leader to take over for me. Once that is taken care of, would you be opposed if I came back to help you out?" she asked. I saw the rest of her people get up, giving us some privacy.

"That would be great, Mahara, but do you really want to leave your people behind? I'm sure they can use your leadership when the Council in India is built" I said, wondering what was going on.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, Jacob. I know you wolves have something you call Imprinting, and it's very similar to what we experience when we meet our perfect mate. We believe that when we are born, our souls are split into two separate beings, and when they find each other, they Fuse. Your son Charlie is my Split Apart, and I cannot leave him. I hope this doesn't upset you" she said, looking at my face to gauge my reaction.

I had a feeling that something like that had happened between them, only because of Charlie's reaction to Mahara and how close they had gotten in such a short time. At first, I thought he had Imprinted, but when I asked him, he said no. He told me that he was very drawn to her, and that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, but he couldn't explain why. Now it all made sense.

"No, Mahara, it doesn't upset me at all. Does Charlie know this?" I asked.

"Yes, I explained some of it to him, but not in great detail. He caught on quickly though, because he understands Imprinting, and he is actually nervous about how you would react. I can assure you, I may be a few years older than he is, but my intentions are completely honorable. I have never had a relationship with anyone before, because I have been seeking my Split Apart, so you can rest assured that I will not be corrupting your son" she said, her face blushing. I let out a loud laugh, because I knew my son was a total ladies man, and she was worried about corrupting him!

"Mahara, please, I know you are a wonderful person, and you are exactly what my son needs. You are more than welcome to come back here. While you are gone, I can try to find work for you, or anything else you might need. Just let me know, ok?" I asked, hugging her.

"You are a great man, Jacob Black, not because of your acceptance of my relationship with your son, but because of your deep understanding of all things. Your soul is pure, and your honor makes you great. I have heard about your great grandfather, Ephraim Black, and I know that he is very proud of the leader you have become." she said.

I was so flustered by her praise that I didn't know what to say in response. I was also floored that she knew of my great grandfather, even though she lived all the way in India. I hoped she was right, and that he was proud of me and the man I had become, because I had some pretty big shoes to fill when I became Alpha and reclaimed my birthright.

"So, can I help you with anything? I know that we need to move a lot of wood down to the beach, so we will help you with that" she said, calling her people back.

"Thank you, Mahara. For everything" I said, hoping she knew what I meant. She gave me a wink and a smile, and I knew that she understood. They began grabbing arm fulls of wood and carried them down to the beach, and by the time they were finished, Embry had finally gotten his mangy ass to the house.

"Jake man, how goes the resurrection? Did you follow the light?" he asked, punching me in the arm.

"I'm great, Em, better than ever. I saw your grandma while I was up there, and she said to quit jerking off in the bathroom when Angela withholds sex from you for being an asshole" I said, punching him back.

"Ha ha, real funny. So, what needs doing? Put me to work, arisen one!" he laughed, and I chased him around the house, threatening to beat his ass. When we got around to the garage, we each grabbed a cooler full of beer and stuff, then lugged them down to the beach. I had all of the boys grab a bunch of blankets and stuff, along with 2 long tables to set all the food out on. Once everything was set up, we went back to the house and I saw Joey and Edward pull up in her convertible.

She looked so beautiful, just like her mom. The outfit she was wearing looked really nice on her, and the blush of love on her face made her even more breathtaking. Edward looked nice, too, his skin no longer as pale as it once was, and his clothing casual. He hopped out of the car, running around and opening her door for her, and I smiled. He really wasn't such a bad guy, after all, and now that he was human and could give Joey everything she deserved, I found myself at peace with their relationship.

"Hi dad!" Joey said, running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Hey kid, I'm glad you're here now" I said, hugging her hard. When I let her go, I walked to Edward, extending my hand.

"Hello, Jacob, how are you doing?" he asked as he took my hand, and I noticed how warm he now was.

"I feel really good, thanks. How about you? How's the adjustment to being human again going for you?" I asked, unable to comprehend what he and his family must be feeling.

"Oh, it's going to take some time to get used to it, but I think I'll manage. Joey was a huge help to me today, showing me how to do menial things like brushing my teeth. It's quite humbling" he said, flushing slightly.

"I bet! How did food taste? Have you eaten yet?" I asked, curious to see how he reacted to it after feeding on blood for so long.

"Food is….strange. I don't remember what I liked when I was human before, so I have to re-learn what my taste is. It's actually really weird. My family, on the other hand, ate everything in sight today." he said, shaking his head in amusement.

"Dad, oh my God, it was so funny! When I got there, Alice, Rose and Esme were chowing down on giant chocolate bars and eating tubs of ice cream. I thought Sarah was bad when she would be going through PMS, but wow, it was nuts" Joey said, cracking up. I laughed along with her, understanding fully how much women loved their chocolate.

"Well, come on inside and grab a drink. I have beer, soda, water, juice, wine, whatever you want. Joey, you can have a beer or two if you want. It's a special occasion" I said, leading them inside.

"Actually, Jacob, Joey and I wanted to talk to you and Bella for a minute, if that's ok?" Edward asked.

"Sure sure, let me go get her" I said, going to the kitchen and flinging Bella over my shoulder.

"What the hell, Jake! I was making pasta salad and you have to go all cave man on me, ugh!" she snarled, not at all serious.

"Our daughter and Edward need to talk to us honey, besides, you need a break from all that work. Angela can finish up for you" I said, sitting her down on the couch and taking her hand into mine.

"So, mom, dad, Edward and I would like to get married soon, and were thinking about having our wedding in Hawaii…." Joey said, watching me closely to see if I threw a fit. I didn't, of course, because I knew it was inevitable and I was happy for them.

"I think that's wonderful! I have never been to Hawaii, and I think it will be a beautiful wedding! Have you decided when?" Bella asked, getting up and hugging them both.

"We were thinking in about a month? And no, I am not pregnant, so don't even start, dad" Joey said, giving me a stern look. I threw up my hands in surrender, chuckling at her reaction.

"Wow, that's pretty quick. Do you think we can get everything arranged by then?" Bella asked.

"The flight wont be a problem, because we can use the private jets to bring us all there. I'm going to talk to Carlisle and Esme when they get here to see about getting the rest done. Alice will make the dresses, of course, because God forbid we actually buy a wedding dress" Edward chuckled.

"Let us know what you need done, ok? We can talk more about it tomorrow, and get the plans in action. Congratulations, both of you." I said, hugging both of them. They all looked at me like I was insane, and I was sure they were expecting me to fly off the handle.

"Hey, I have been given a second chance at life, and I fully intend on making the best of it. If that means letting go of things I have no control over, so be it. I know you both love each other, and I know, Edward, that you can give her the life she deserves. Remember though, she's still my little girl, so don't make me have to hurt you" I said, giving him a little glare, then chuckling as his face paled.

"Now come on, we have a celebration to get started!" I said.


	27. Chapter 27

**BPOV**

The bonfire was in full swing, and everyone had shown up. Emily was chasing her kids through the surf, screaming and having a great time. Jacob and Embry were cooking the burgers and dogs while sucking down beers, ribbing each other about who was the grill master. The kids who were wolves had gone into the woods, removing their clothing and phasing, running into the water and chasing each other all over the place. Ariah and Justin were sitting Indian style on a blanket, talking about her moving in with us and their future together. Mahara had phased into her tiger form and was playfully stalking Charles, who had a look on his face between fear and excitement. I was sitting on a blanket, sipping a beer and watching everyone, when my dad came and sat down next to me.

"I heard you had a really bad scare this afternoon" he quietly said. I felt myself cringe, recalling the horrible pain of losing Jacob, but shook it off because it no longer mattered. He was given back to me, and I was whole again.

"Yeah, it was the worst feeling I have ever had, dad. Even worse than when Edward left me that time. Jake saved my life today, and in turn, lost his. But the Great Wolf brought him back to me, so I'm ok now" I said, giving him a soft smile.

"I'm proud of you all, Bells. I heard about the battle, and how you were so outnumbered, but you won! What's going to happen now?" he asked, taking a pull off his beer.

"Well, the Powers are working on some things, and we are going to be setting up Councils all over the world to either destroy the vampires who don't want to stop killing, or to have them convert to a more humane way of life. It's going to take some time to get it all together, but eventually it will be done." I said.

"This is still so….strange to me. All this supernatural stuff. What happened to just living a boring life, watching baseball? Sometimes I feel like I'm dreaming" he said, picking a piece of lint from his jeans.

"Tell me about it. I wish for a normal life all the time, with no monsters and stuff. But we are doing well enough. I mean, look at your beautiful grand-kids. Who else can say they have grand children with super powers?" I chuckled.

"True. I'm so proud of you, Bells. You have grown up to be so strong, so responsible. I'm glad that you came back to live with me all those years ago, because I love being a part of your life" he said, his eyes getting misty.

"You and mom made me this way, dad. I wouldn't be who I am without you both. Jacob also brings out the best in me, too. I love you guys so much" I said, hugging him.

"We love you too, sweet heart" he said, smiling at me.

Just then, Carlisle came up to us, a beer in his hand and smiling. I patted the seat next to me, and he sat down.

"Charlie, I see now why you like beer so much, it's very…bubbly" Carlisle said.

"Oh my God are you drunk?" I asked him, laughing.

"What? No! This is my first one, and I'm taking it slow. It's got a nice flavor to it and I was to savour it. Rosalie and Alice on the other hand are drinking wine like it's going out of style. I have a feeling Emmett and Jasper are going to have to carry them home later" he laughed.

It was so nice seeing him so much more care free, not having to worry about appearing human and acting the part. I was seeing a whole new side to Carlisle, and it was really refreshing.

"So, back to seriousness, unfortunately. The Volturi have billions of dollars in both currency and treasures locked away in Volterra, and I think we need to go over there and claim it all in order to use it to fight for good. We need to build so many Council headquarters, and that's going to take a lot of money." Carlisle said.

"That's my que to get movin on. Besides, I see your mom looking for me." Charlie said, kissing me on the head and slapping Carlisle on the shoulder.

"Ok, how many people should we bring, and what exactly is waiting for us when we get there?" I asked, wondering if the Volturi had any guard left.

"Well, based on their numbers at the battle, they probably only have a few guards left to make sure there is no looting. I would say, bring 7 wolves, you, Joey, Faith and Skylar, my family, and that should be ample. They wont know we are coming, and with you and Skylar blowing them away with that wave you guys do, and with Joey and Faith with the fire, we should be able to knock them out right away." he said.

I felt my stomach knot up, hoping to God that this wasn't going to be another big battle. Based on what Carlisle was saying, though, it seemed like it would be somewhat easy to take over.

"Carlisle, I want you to test Jacob's blood to make sure he's immune to the venom. I cant lose him again like that, because I wont survive." I said, feeling my eyes tearing up.

"Of course, I'm going to test everyone tomorrow just to make sure before sending them over there. I also want to test my family out to make sure we have the immunity also, and if not, use the genetic serum to alter us. I refuse to go back to what I was, especially now that God, or whomever is responsible, gave me my life back." he replied.

"I will have Jake over to your house in the morning so you can test him, and if he's immune, then I know he will want to go with. If he's not, I'm going to have to have Embry chain him down in their cellar until we get back" I said, chuckling at the images in my head. Embry owed Jake some payback for what he did to him the night before our wedding. As long as I lived, I would never forget the look on Embry's face when he crawled through my window that night to pull Jacob away.

"Bellaaaaa! Come dance with meeeee" I heard Alice call over to me. I looked at her, seeing that she and Rose each had a bottle of wine and were wasted.

"I don't dance, remember?" I laughed.

"Oh Pffft! Come on Bellaaaa! It's a great song that's playing!" Rose said, coming over and grabbing my hand and dragging me over to where the radio was set up. I glanced backwards at Carlisle, and he just shook his head and laughed at the girls. 'I'm Every Woman' by Chaka Khan was playing, which was an older song that I really liked, so I gave in and began moving to the beat.

"IIIIIIMMM EVERYYYY WOOOOMAN ITS AAAL IN MEEEE" Alice sang, spinning around happily. I felt strong hands grab me from behind, and I turned to see Jacob smiling down at me, moving to the beat. I gave him a wicked look, then shocked the hell out of him and started grinding against him.

"Woooo! Go Bella!" Rosalie yelled, egging me on.

Jacob grabbed my hips, pulling them against his and we ground ourselves together, both of us starting to really get turned on. I could feel the hardness in his jeans, so I slid my hands between us and rubbed him.

"I want to take you right here" he growled, pulling me tighter against him.

"Later" I murmured, giving him a sly grin and grinding a little more.

"Who would have ever thought that our sweet little Bella could move like that?" Emmett called, laughing at me as he grabbed Rose around the waist and started grinding into her.

"There's a lot you don't know about your sweet Bella" I called over to him, making him blush.

"YES! PAYBACK!" I yelled, finally happy that I was able to make him flush after all the times he teased me ruthlessly just to make me turn red. The song ended, and 'There You'll Be' by Faith Hill began playing, so I wrapped my arms around Jacob, resting my head against his chest as we swayed to the music. We softly sang the lyrics together as we danced, because the words were absolutely perfect.

_When I think back on these times_

_And the dreams we left behind_

_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get_

_To have you in my life_

_When I look back on these days_

_I'll look and see your face_

_You were right there for me_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_Well you showed me how it feels_

_To feel the sky within my reach_

_And I always will remember all_

_The strength you gave to me_

_Your love made me make it through_

_Oh, I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me_

_'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength_

_And I want to thank you now for all the ways_

_You were right there for me_

_You were right there for me_

When the song was over, he took my face in his hands and kissed me, pouring so much love into the kiss that it took my breath away.

"I want to marry you all over again" he murmured between kisses.

"Hmmm, me too" I mumbled against his lips, which were growing more urgent againt mine.

"Uhh, Bells? Your mom, Sue, Billy and I are going to get going. Congrats again on the huge win" my dad said, kissing me on the cheek once I pried myself from Jacob's arms.

"Thanks dad" I said, kissing him back.

"Hey Jacob?" Billy called, and when he had Jake's attention, he started making out with his hand, over exaggerating kissing noises and being typical Billy.

"Nice, dad, and here you're the adult" Jacob said, rolling his eyes at his dad and cracking up. Jacob gave him a hug, and gave Sue a kiss on the cheek, and then they left.

"Now I know where you get your insanity from" I giggled at Jake.

"That says a lot about you, Bells, because you married me!" he said as he began chasing me down the beach. I was screaming as he chased me, because I knew he was going to either throw me into the chilly water, or drag me into the woods and tear my clothes off. I made the mistake of turning to see how far behind he was, and he tackled me to the sand, tickling me.

"Jake STOP! Oh my GOD STOP!" I I shrieked, trying not to pee my pants. He finally had mercy on me, then pinned my hands above my head and pressed his lips hungrily to mine. He had me so effectively pinned that I couldn't get away, and I felt myself getting hot at the feeling of helplessness. He nudged my legs apart with his, and I wrapped mine around his hips, grinding against him.

"You are so naughty tonight" he growled against my lips.

"Yep, I think you need to teach me a lesson" I panted between kisses.

"Oh, I think a lesson wont be enough for you. I think you need to be punished….like this" he said, roughly grabbing my breast through my shirt.

"Oh yes, that's a terrible punishment, please stop" I moaned, playing the part.

"No I most definitely will not stop, you bad bad girl" he said, reaching between my legs and rubbing me through my jeans.

"I'm very bad" I moaned, feeling wetness surging between my legs.

"Yes you are. Do you know what happens to bad girls like you?" he murmured as he continued stroking me.

"No" I whispered, starting to lose my mental clarity.

"THIS!" he said, yanking me to my feet and running into the cold water with me. When he was mid-thigh, he tossed me in, and I thought I was going to have a heart attack at the shock of the cold against my heated body.

"Oh! You! You…..ASSHOLE!" I yelled, jumping on him and trying to drag him under the water. We both continued to try and dunk each other, but when my teeth started chattering, we crawled out of the water, collapsing in the dry sand.

"You are so not nice" I snarled, wringing out my soaking hair.

"I know I'm not, but you still love me" he chuckled, pulling my shaking body against his and warming me up. Within minutes, I was nice and toasty and didn't even feel the cool night air.

"I sure do, you beast" I said, smiling against his warm skin.

We snuggled for a little bit, then decided to make our way back to the party, walking down the beach with his arm around me to keep me warm. When we got back, he grabbed a blanket for me, wrapping my shivering body in it, then sat me in front of the fire so I could get warm. He sat down behind me, wrapping me in his arms for added warmth, and before long, I was nice and warm, my eyes lids growing heavy.

**Joey POV**

"Joey! Edward! What do you want, hotdog or hamburger?" Embry asked as we grabbed our plates and made our way over.

"I'll have a hamburger, Em, cooked medium" I said, then looked at Edward, noticing his confused expression.

"I would go for a hamburger for right now. They are nice and plain and you can doctor them up to your liking, once you find out what that is" I gently said, rubbing his arm.

"Ok, I think I'll take it medium as well, thanks love" he said, kissing me on my temple. I grabbed us each a bun, placing them on our plates, and once Embry put our meat on them, I lead Edward to the condiments.

"Give me your finger" I said to him, grabbing the ketchup and putting a little bit on it. He carefully put it into his mouth, and he gave a little smile.

"Not too bad. Let me try the mustard" he said, taking the bottle from me and tasting some on his finger. He looked pensive, and decided to add a little to his burger, along with some ketchup.

"Now, as for the pickles, tomatoes and onions, take tiny pieces and see what you like. It's all trial and error" I said, smiling at him. He was so adorable, tentatively trying everything before deciding on what he liked. Within a few minutes, his burger was made, and he helped himself to some fruit salad and potatoe chips and we sat down on a blanket to eat. I took a big bite out of my burger, rolling my eyes at how good it tasted. I watched him take a small bite, chewing it carefully and swallowing.

"This is really good, Joey, I might have to get another one after I finish this. Maybe I'll even try a hotdog" Edward said, tearing into his burger with gusto. Ten minutes later, we both cleaned our plates and went up for seconds. Edward got another burger, along with a hotdog and more fruit salad. When we were finally done eating, he laid back on the blanket, patting his stomach happily.

"That was so good. I'm going to have to go pick up some of the fruit salad tomorrow because I really liked that." he said, pulling me down next to him.

"I'll help you out as much as you want, Edward. I hope to help you experience a lot of different kinds of foods so we can figure out what we want to eat at our wedding" I said, taking his hand.

"Sure. How about, each day for lunch and dinner, we experiment. We can either cook at my house or yours, and each time we try something different. I would really like to try steak, because I know it's your favorite" he said, kissing the back of my hand.

"That sounds great. As you know, I have my fathers huge appetite, and I love food, so I think it will be a lot of fun" I said, looking at him and grinning.

I felt so happy and content just then, having almost everything I ever wanted out of life so far, and I was only 10 years old. I had my whole life ahead of me, and now that I had Edward, I felt complete. I couldn't wait to marry him and start our life together, but I did have a few things that I wanted to accomplish yet.

"Edward, after we get married, I was thinking about going to college. I would really like to pursue music and art, and maybe one day open up an art gallery." I said.

"College is a great idea, Jo. Did you have any ideas where you wanted to go? We can go together if you would like, I don't mind doing it again" he chuckled.

"Hmm, I was thinking locally, maybe in Port Angeles or somewhere, that way we can be close to our families." I replied.

"Ok, how about once we get done planning the wedding, we can fill out applications and get going on it?" he said.

"That works for me. Another thing I was thinking about earlier, I'm going to ask Carlisle to put me on the pill, that way we can spend time enjoying ourselves and getting our life together settled." I said, worried that he wanted to have children right away. If it turned out that I was pregnant from making love this afternoon, I was totally fine with it, but if I wasn't, then I wanted to wait a bit.

"Whatever you want to do, love. We have forever, remember?" he smiled at me, and I melted.

"So, it's ok to not start a family right away? Believe me, I cannot wait to have lots of babies with you, but I would like to have a career and be able to support our children and live comfortably" I said. He gave me a funny look, almost amused.

"Joey, love, if money is a concern, you have nothing to worry about. When Carlisle first changed me, he helped me set up several savings accounts and they have been building interest for a long time. Also, when Alice joined our family, she had a couple of visions about stocks, so I invested a lot of my money in the market and it has really been lucrative for me" he said, a little grin on his face.

I knew that even with the trust fund my parents and his had set up for me, we would be comfortable, because the last time I checked the balance, it was at 6 million. I was curious at how much he had saved though, so I asked him.

"Umm, how much are we talking?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Well, the last time I checked all of my balances, I had a total of 329 million" he said, flushing slightly. I started choking when I heard the amount, and he worriedly started pounding me on the back to help me.

"Oh. My. God! I never…I…what…JESUS!" I said, unable to form an intelligent thought. He started cracking up at my reaction while rubbing my back to soothe me.

"Like I said, you and I have nothing to worry about as far as being able to provide for our future family and our life together. I want to take care of you the best I can, and I have the means to do so" he gently said as he gazed at me.

My stomach was all knotted up, mainly with excitement because I knew we would never have to worry about being able to support ourselves. I was never a materialistic person, and my goals in life were to be comfortable and content and to be able to give back to my community. So, even after I got my degree and opened my dream gallery, the money it would make I planned on giving back to the people of La Push and the surrounding areas, because I was passionate about making sure that others had the things they needed in order to survive.

"Let's go dance!" I said, grabbing his hand and tugging him over by the radio. Alice, Rosalie and my mom were all dancing, and I noticed that Alice and Rose were wasted. They were so funny, holding their bottles of wine and spinning around happily. When my mom and dad started grinding to the music, I hid my face in Edward's chest, not wanting to see my parents like that. Normally my mom was so reserved and composed, and to see her like that made me blush all sorts of dark shades of red. Thank God a slow song finally came on, and we wrapped our arms around each other and swayed to the music.

Later in the evening, when everyone started to help clean up, I went to talk to my dad.

"Hey" I said, helping him collapse one of the long tables.

"Hi Jo Jo, what's up?" he asked, grinning at me. My mom was right, he did have a goofy grin that lit up the room and made you feel happy.

"I um, do you mind if I crash over by Edward's tonight?" I asked, flushing.

"Sure. We are going over there in the morning anyway, so Carlisle can test my blood to see if I have the immunity now. Just, honey, please be smart, ok?" he asked, his own face turning red. I knew exactly what he was referring to, and I covered my face in embarassment.

"We will be. Thanks dad" I said, giving him and hug before running off to help with the clean up. When everything was finished, I said goodnight to everyone, then Edward and I ran up to pack a bag for me.

"Umm, we should stop at the drugstore on the way to your house" I said, feeling my face growing hot.

"It's already taken care of, darling. Jasper and Alice want to hold off on children for now too, so he picked up some condoms for he and I." he said.

"Ok, but we only have to use them until I find out if I'm pregnant or not, and until the pill has some time to get into my system. I should be…cycling soon, and I'll have your dad check me out just to make sure." I said as I zipped up my bag.

We tossed the bag into my backseat, and I threw him my keys because I was feeling tired and didn't want to drive. When we got to his house, he carried both me and my bag upstairs, because I was almost asleep by the time we got there. He helped me change into my pajamas, and we snuggled together in his bed, falling asleep tangled in each others arms.


	28. Chapter 28

**EPOV**

I slowly woke up the next morning, grateful that I didn't have another nightmare. It felt so wonderful to be able to sleep peacefully, and I slightly stretched my body, feeling my blood flowing in my veins. I looked down at Joey, who was sprawled over my chest, still sound asleep. Her hair was draped over me in soft waves, and her lips were slightly parted as she silently snored. I felt my heart clench in my chest because she looked so sweet and peaceful as she slept, even more so than she already was.

I gently played with a piece of her hair as I watched her sleep, still in awe that such a perfect woman loved me so much. I never imagined I would get another chance at love, after failing so miserably with Bella and loving Amanda for all the wrong reasons. By the grace of whomever was responsible, I had been given someone who was perfect for me in so many ways, and I loved her more than I had ever loved anyone in my long lifetime.

"Good morning" she murmured, shifting her body and stretching. I felt my heart speed up when her shirt lifted up, exposing a little bit of her stomach.

"Hi" I said, caressing her face.

"Hmmm, did you sleep good?" she asked, burying her face into my neck. I trailed my fingers up and down her arm, reveling at how smooth her skin was.

"Yes, I slept really well. No nightmares, and I never woke up once" I said, closing my eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked, her face still buried in my neck and her warm breath tickling me.

"It's 9:30am…..we have been asleep for almost 10 hours" I said, turning my body so I faced her, wrapping both of my arms around her body and pulling her further into me.

"Ooooh fucking kill me now" I heard coming from the hallway, knowing that it was Rosalie and she was hung over.

"Wine is evil" I heard Alice reply, groaning in pain. Joey and I both started laughing, and I knew it was time to get up for the day.

"Hey Rose! Alice! ARE YOU HUNG OVER?" I shouted from the bed, making Joey laugh even harder.

"You are NOT funny, Edward!" Rosalie snarled from outside of my door. I heard them both trudging down the stairs to get some food, so I went back to snuggling my angel.

"I'm going to make you breakfast this morning, how does that sound?" I asked as I nuzzled her hair.

"Hmm, sounds really good, I'm starving!" she said.

"Ok, why don't you go shower and get ready, and by the time you're done, breakfast will be fixed?" I mumbled, not really wanting to get out of bed. I just wanted to spend the rest of the day holding her, but my body had new needs, and I really had to use the bathroom.

"Ok" she quietly said, kissing me quickly on the lips and sliding out of the bed. My eyes never left her as she walked over to her bag, getting her clothes and toiletries out. She was a goddess, in her tank top and pajama shorts, her sexy bed hair driving me wild. She turned, feeling my stare, and gave me a shy smile before heading into the bathroom across the hall. I quickly jumped out of bed, throwing a t shirt and pair of sweats on, then went to use one of the other bathrooms in the house. Once I was done, I washed my hands and then trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen. Rosalie and Alice were sitting at the table, each with a huge glass of water and resting their heads on top of their arms.

"Did you get some aspirin from Carlisle?" I asked, giving them both a cocky grin before grabbing things from the fridge.

"Yes, but how long does it take to start working? It feels like those damn mutts are banging their Indian drums in my head" Rosalie groaned.

"Shhh, whisper, please" Alice begged, her voice muffled by her arms.

"Maybe some food will help?" I asked as I pulled out some pans and set them on the stove.

"What are you making?" Alice asked, suddenly lifting her head at the prospect of food. Her brown eyes were all blood shot, and she had dark circles under them. I glanced over at Rosalie, and her violet eyes were blood shot as well, she didn't have any circles, but she looked a little green.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast" I said, beginning to crack a bunch of eggs into a bowl.

"I'll take some toast for now" Rose said as she sipped some water.

"I want everything. I don't feel sick, my head just hurts like hell, and I do think food will help. Remind me in the future that alcohol is bad" Alice said, giving me a rueful smile.

"Was it good at the time, though? I don't remember, and I only had ale once." I said, pouring the beaten eggs into the frying pan and peeling the bacon apart and cooking it in another.

"It was awesome! I felt so free, not that I usually don't, but it was a lot of fun. I'm paying for it now though" Alice said, getting up to help me. She got out a loaf of bread and started making the toast while I took care of things on the stove.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, having not seen them yet.

"Carlisle has them down in the lab drawing blood to see if we are immune to venom now. You, Rose and I have to go down there later, after we eat, to be tested too" she chirped, obviously feeling better.

I cracked even more eggs into the bowl, knowing they would probably want to eat as well. Alice whipped them for me while I scraped the cooked eggs onto one big plate. I then pulled the bacon out of the pan, setting the pieces on paper towels to soak up the grease. I remembered how to do this from watching Bella cook all the time, and it was quite easy. Everything smelled really good, too, and I actually felt my mouth beginning to water.

"Yum! Everything smells so good" Joey said as she walked into the kitchen. I looked up from what I was doing, feeling my heart speeding up as I drank her in. She was wearing a pink T shirt with graffiti on the front, and a pair of well worn jeans that clung to every graceful curve. Her hair was damp, falling down her back in slick waves, and I found myself wanting to bury my hands in the silky strands.

She walked over to me, kissing me before grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it with orange juice.

"Do you want me to take over so you can go shower?" she asked, her vivid green eyes meeting mine.

"Nope! I said I was going to cook for you, so I am. I will go shower once we eat" I said, kissing the side of her head and gently nudging her to go sit down.

"Wooo! Something smells really good!" Emmett bellowed as he walked into the kitchen. Rosalie jerked her head up, glaring at him for being so loud, and he chuckled at her.

"I see someone is hung over today" Emmett laughed, grabbing himself a cup of coffee and sitting down.

"You will be wearing that hot coffee in about two seconds if you say another word" Rosalie growled.

"Now Rosalie, there's no need to be like that!" Esme scolded as she walked into the kitchen, followed by Carlisle and Jasper. Rose mumbled something, then laid her head back down on her arms.

"Breakfast is served, help yourselves" I said, setting out the food on the counter top. I grabbed Joey and I each a plate and silverware, handing her a set before digging in. Once she and I filled our plates, we sat down and began to eat. I was slightly apprehensive, but as soon as the eggs hit my tongue, my eyes rolled back in pleasure. I swallowed the eggs, then took a bite of bacon, liking that even more. I looked at Joey, who was watching me with a big smile on her face.

"You better eat before it gets cold" I said, motioning to her food.

"I will, but you are too adorable when you eat. I like the expressions you make when you like something" she said, biting into a piece of bacon. I leaned over, nuzzling her neck.

"I like you….what kind of faces do I make when…I taste you?" I whispered in her ear, feeling my face grow hot as I flushed. She smiled, her own face turning scarlet, then ducked her face away, suddenly shy.

"Jo Jo, don't let Dawson make you blush like that, it's my job to make you turn red, just like your mom" Emmett said, sitting down next to me.

"I'm going to have to rent this 'Dawson's Creek' to see why you keep referring to us like that" I said, giving him a glare.

"Oh, you might like it, Eddie, because there's a lot of angst" Emmett replied, as he shoveled food in his mouth. _I am so kicking your ass later……_

"So, after you are done eating, I need Edward, Rose and Alice to come down to the lab so I can draw some blood to test it. Jacob and Bella should be here soon, so as soon as I'm done with all the drawing, I'll be downstairs testing it for the rest of the day. If it turns out that we are not immune, I will have to give everyone the serum, because I know nobody wants to go back to being what we were" Carlisle said as he ate his food.

"Will the serum work on my dad if he's not immune?" Joey asked, her eyes filling with pain as she recalled watching her father die the day before.

"No, Joey, it wont. Maybe in time I will be able to alter it so that I can help the Pack out, but as of right now, it wont help" he sadly said.

"Ok" she whispered, suddenly not interested in her food anymore.

"Don't worry, honey, I will find a cure for it someday, I promise you. Until then, the wolves have to be careful when they come across any vampires." Carlisle said, giving her a reassuring smile.

I had so much respect for Carlisle, not only because of what he was doing for the Pack, and had already done for them, but for the kind man he was. He hated being a vampire, and fought valiantly to overcome his blood lust. He held human life is such high regard, and was one of the most compassionate people I had ever met. He was unselfish, and was always thinking about the greater good. I hoped to become more like him one day, and his influence on me had already changed me drastically.

"Well, since I cooked, you all get to clean up!" I said as I got up to put my plate in the dishwasher. I heard the doorbell ring, so I told them I would get it before going upstairs to take a shower.

"Hi Bella, Jacob, come in. Everyone is in the kitchen eating, and there's plenty left if you both haven't eaten yet" I said as I ushered them inside.

"Food?" Jacob said with a huge grin. Bella rolled her eyes at him, then turned to me.

"I made him pancakes earlier, and he wants more. Can you believe it?" she said, chuckling.

"I'm a growing boy, I need all the food I can get!" Jacob huffed with mock indignance.

"Go help yourselves. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready." I said before turning to walk upstairs.

I grabbed a pair of jeans, a black fitted knit shirt, and a pair of boxers and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth first, careful to not gag myself again, and when I was done, I proceeded to attempt shaving. I never had done it before, and I tried to remember how Joey did it when she shaved her legs. I did pretty good, only nicking myself 5 times, and the cuts healed almost immediately. I then pulled a towel out of the closet, then turned the water on in the shower.

In my bathroom, my shower was my most favorite thing. Even though, when I was a vampire, I didn't need to shower, I still enjoyed feeling the hot water heating up my ice cold skin. My shower had one of those heads that made it seem like you were bathing under a mini waterfall, as well as built in jets in the walls that would shoot water across your body. I got in, loving how my human body responded to the warm luxury of the water.

I washed my hair, rinsing it quickly, then went to reach for my soap when I spotted Joey's body wash. It was a creamy body wash that smelled like citrus, so I opted to use hers rather than my boring Ivory soap. I made a mental note to pick her up a bunch of luxury toiletries to keep here for when she spent the night, and got to washing myself. When I was all done, I turned on the cross jets, letting the hot water beat against my body as it rinsed the soap away.

When I was done, I dried myself off, then wrapped the towel around my waist and dried my hair. I grabbed some hair gel, rubbing it in while it was still damp, and finished drying it until it laid the way I liked it. I glanced at myself in the mirror, thinking about different things I could do with my hair now that I actually had a choice. When I was a vampire, my hair didn't grow, nor could it be cut or colored, so I had never really given it any thought. I would have to ask Alice what she thought later on. I then made my way into my room, quickly getting dressed and putting on a pair of athletic shoes, then made my way back downstairs.

Joey, Bella, and Esme were sitting on the couch talking about the wedding, while Emmett and Jasper got into a mean game of Halo.

"Is everyone else downstairs?" I asked when I didn't see them.

"Yep! Do you want me to come with you?" Joey asked as she started getting up.

"No, love, you stay and keep talking about the wedding. We have a month to plan, so I know there's a lot that needs to get done. As soon as Carlisle is finished with me, I will come up and help you" I said, taking her face in my hands and bringing her lips to mine, kissing her softly. When we broke away, she had a dazed look in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips which made my heart soar with love. I then excused myself, and went downstairs to the lab.

Rosalie and Alice looked much better, now that their healing abilities kicked in, as well as the food and aspirin. Carlisle had me sit down in a chair across from Jacob, and I pulled my sleeve up so he could draw my blood.

"Esme, Bella and Joey are upstairs planning the wedding. Alice and Rose, do you feel like helping out too? We are getting married in Hawaii on June 7th, so we only have 35 days to get everything done" I asked, looking over at them.

"Silly Edward! You know you don't even have to ask me!" Alice said, hopping up and down in her seat.

"ALICE! You need to stay still so I can get the vein! Do you want me poking you over and over each time you wiggle around?" Carlisle good naturedly scolded.

"Sorry! You know how excited I get" she said, closing her eyes as he put the needle in her vein.

"Now you can wiggle and jump around" he said, and she did, launching herself upstairs to talk to the other girls. When Rose was done, she ran up too, wanting to help with the flowers and cake.

"Was it this bad when you and Bella got married?" I asked Jacob.

"Oh, Alice was brutal! Carlisle, now that she's human, you might want to think about putting her on some downers or something" Jacob laughed, and I did too because he was totally right.

"Alice is…..exuberant, that's for sure" Carlisle chuckled as he drew blood from Jacob.

"Hawaii, huh? I think that's great. Joey has so many pictures she got from the Internet because she loves how beautiful it is there." Jacob said.

"I want to give her the best wedding ever, because she deserves it. Wait until you see the house I found to rent while we are there! It's actually an estate, with one big house and 2 smaller ones on the property. There is a private beach, too, so everyone can relax and have a nice time." I said, feeling excitement growing inside of me. Carlisle was finished with me, so I held my finger over the little hole to stop it from bleeding and went back to talking to Jacob.

"I want to build us a nice house and was wondering if Sam could recommend a builder? There is this beautiful lot just outside of La Push, near your cottage, so I was thinking about building there" I said, listening to Jacob's thoughts. He had one little flare of wanting to kill me, but it was not because he hated me or anything, it was because I was marrying his little girl and it was hard for him to let go.

"I can ask him later when I go home. Mahara and her people are heading back to India in a few hours, so after they leave I will talk to him" he said, standing up to go upstairs.

"I promise to love her and cherish her forever, Jacob, I hope you know that" I quietly said. I saw him get tense for a second, then he relaxed.

"I know, Edward. I see how much you love her, and how much she loves you. If I didn't know any better, I would almost think there was an Imprint going on there, other than the…..mating bites. Just love her and treat her well" he said, shaking my hand and smiling.

"I promise" I said, and we went upstairs.

Alice, Rosalie, Joey, Bella and Esme all had their purses and looked like they were ready to go out.

"We need to shop for flowers, a dress pattern, and CLOTHES! Now that we can go out in the sun, it's time to get some sun worthy clothes" Alice said.

"Edward, can you, Jasper and Emmett make the arrangements for the jets, as well as the estate in Hawaii while we are gone? Jacob, I know you are going home to say goodbye to Mahara and her people, so please tell them we said goodbye and to have a safe trip" Esme said before they left.

"Will do" he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll get right on it" I said, running up to my room and getting on my computer. I got the number to the Realtor, and I booked the estate for 2 weeks, and then talked to her about the possibility of buying either it, or a place similar, for Joey and I to vacation regularly at. She said we would talk once we arrived, and then gave me the conformation number for the booking. I then went downstairs to help Emmett and Jasper finish up the flight arrangements, which were done.

"Do you guys want to go do some shopping of our own?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! I need to get these pasty legs some color, and wearing pants all the time wont help me out. Let's go, Jazz!" Emmett said, and we all hopped into Emmett's Jeep and headed up to Port Angeles.


	29. Chapter 29

**BPOV**

On the way to Port Angeles, we swung by the house to see if Ariah wanted to go shopping with us. Since we had so many people, we ended up taking Joey's Solara, and Rosalie's Mercedes, because it was sunny out and the girls wanted to enjoy feeling the sun hitting them without fear of sparkling. I was in the Solara, along with Joey and Ariah, and Esme, Rose and Alice rode in the Mercedes. It was so much fun, even though the wind did horrible things to our hair.

Every now and then, a car full of men would pass us by, honking and waving, which Alice, Esme and Rose really enjoyed. I saw a Silver Volvo fast approaching, and when it blew our doors off, I saw that it was Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Joey and Rose both hit the gas, and we raced along with the guys, my heart pounding out of my chest the whole time. I felt so free, so happy and alive, and was actually looking forward to doing some shopping.

We pulled up to the mall, and somehow found parking spots near each other, and when we all got out, Joey ran over to Edward, jumping on his back.

"What are you doing here?" she breathlessly asked, holding onto him tight as we walked into the mall.

"Well, us guys decided we needed some much needed 'sun shine' clothing, so we thought we would come with you" Edward said, helping Joey off of his back once we were inside.

"Well, I'm also going to be looking at wedding dresses, so you can't come with us" Joey said, glaring at him playfully. Edward walked up to her, taking her by the hips and pulling her against him. He whispered something in her ear, which made her face turn bright red, then kissed her quickly before letting her go.

"How about we meet up in 2 hours for lunch?" I asked.

Everyone agreed, then separated. The guys all went together, I went with Rosalie and Esme, and Joey went with Alice and Ariah. We were going to meet up with them in one hour at the wedding gown store to look at dresses. Rosalie wanted to get some 'baby making' lingerie from La Perla, so we headed there first. I wanted to get a few sexy new things to wear for Jacob while we were there, so I went one way in the store while Rose and Esme went the other.

I found the prettiest pale rose colored demi-cup bra with matching bikini underwear, so I chose that for one, and then I found a sheer, black baby doll negligee with a matching thong, and got that as well. I was about to go pay for my purchases, when I stopped dead in my tracks at a set that was on a mannequin. It was a black leather push up bra with a matching leather thong, and I knew it would drive Jacob wild. He sometimes liked to play naughty, and this was the perfect set for me to flip the tables on him and initiate it. Once I was done paying for my purchases, I found Esme, who had several nice sets picked out. She was more on the demure side, having chosen a light blue lace bra and panty set, along with a creamy lace set, and a dark rose set. Her face was all red as she showed me the items she picked out, and I couldn't stop myself from hugging her because she was so sweet.

Rosalie found us up at the cashier, her arms loaded down with all kinds of sexy lingerie. There were garter belts in Forest green, black, red and purple, a leather set just like the one I had picked out, some crotchless underwear, a bunch of assorted thongs, and matching bra and panty sets to go along with the garter belts. She also picked out several pairs of thigh high stockings, some fishnets, and some sheer. She plopped everything down on the counter, and when she saw Esme and I gawking, she cocked her eyebrow at us.

"What? I plan on being pregnant very soon, and not that Emmett and I have boring sex lives or anything, but we need to get freaky as much as possible in order to make sure I'm pregnant within the next month" she said, grinning and sticking her chin out defiantly. Esme and I cracked up, fanning ourselves at the sudden rush of heat we felt from being flustered.

We next went to a women's clothing store that had a bunch of really cute sundresses displayed in their windows. I found several dresses right away that would be perfect for Hawaii and the up coming summer. One was in different shades of pink and came down just past my knees, with a scooped neckline and inch wide shoulder straps that really flattered my figure. Another one was a pretty coral shade, with thin spaghetti straps, a criss cross neckline, and came about 2 inches above my knees. The last one I found was white, with splashes of yellow and black, with an empire waist, scooped neckline, and came just above my knees.

I then moved on and picked out 2 pairs of white shorts, a light blue embellished tank top, a soft pink tank top with little daisies embroidered around the neckline, a pair of black crop pants, a pair of white cargo Capri's, 2 pairs of jean shorts, a pair of denim Capri's and several really nice peasant tops to go along with everything. Once I paid for everything, I sat in a chair and waited for Rosalie and Esme to finish up their shopping. They were done a few minutes later, each one carrying 4 huge bags full of clothing. We ran everything out to the cars, then made our way to meet up with Alice, Ariah and Joey at the Bridal shop. They were already there, having picked out several dresses that Joey was trying on.

We all sat in big, comfortable chairs, waiting for her to come and show us each dress as she tried them on. The first dress was very plain and simple, yet elegant. It was white chiffon, with a scoop neckline, and had a small train in the back. None of us were sold on it, so Alice made her go try on another one. When she came out, I gasped and tears came to my eyes. It was beautiful, white chiffon, with a rippled criss cross neckline, spaghetti straps, and a slight train in back. She looked absolutely beautiful in it, and we all knew it was the right dress. She twirled around in the mirror, her cheeks flushed as she looked at how pretty she was. Alice snapped a bunch of pictures of it, making sure she covered every single detail of the dress, and when she was satisfied she had what she needed in order to make the dress, she had Joey go change.

We met up with the guys in the food court, who had found a bunch of tables together for us to sit. Joey and Edward went over to the pizza booth, coming back with 2 huge slices apiece of plain cheese, along with cups of sodas for themselves. Alice, Esme and I went for burgers, while Emmett, Ariah, Jasper and Rosalie went for burritos.

"So, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to ditch you guys for a little bit. I was able to get in to get my hair done at the spa, and I have to be there in 30 minutes" Alice said in between bites.

"Oh, can I come with?" Ariah asked, pulling her long hair forward and glaring at the ends.

"Sure! I'll call and see if they can get you in too!" Alice said, opening her cell and making the call. When she was done, she had a huge smile on her face.

"You're in! I cant wait! I think I'm going to get some hot pink highlights in my hair, what do you think?" Alice asked, grinning like mad.

"Alice, if anyone can pull it off, it's you" I said, imagining how she would look. Hot pink wasn't my thing, but I knew that with Alice's black, flippy haircut, they would look fantastic.

"I'm just going to get mine cut a bit. I have never gotten it cut before, so I can use a change" Ariah said.

"Really? I love your hair like it is!" Joey said, looking at her long, curly locks enviously.

"I know, but it's been this way for so long now, so I think it's time for a new do to go along with my new life" she said, smiling cheekily.

"Is everyone else done shopping?" Edward asked, looking around at everyone. We all nodded, and he continued.

"Ok, then Alice, why don't you and Ariah take my car, and we can get a lift back with Joey and Rose?" Edward asked. We all agreed, and once we were done eating, we made our way back out to the cars. Joey, Edward, Jasper and I got into the Solara, while Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme got into the Mercedes and headed home. We dropped off Edward and Jasper at their house, then headed over to ours so we could work on wedding plans.

When we pulled into our drive, we unloaded all of our new clothes, immediately bringing everything to the laundry room so it could be washed. I threw the lingerie into a protective washing bag, and put it into one washer, then separated all of our clothes into like colors and threw a load into the other washer. I then went into the den, where Joey was looking at florist websites in Hawaii.

For her bouquet, she picked out orchids, birds of paradise, and hibiscus surrounded by tiny little white flowers to accent the bold colors of the other flowers. Since she and Edward weren't having anyone standing up, all she had to order were boutonnières for Jacob and Edward, as well as a small bouquet for me. Because Jacob and I looked so young and would never pass as her parents, we were going to pretend to be sisters, and Jake was going to be her brother. Jasper had taken care of ID's for everyone, making everyone who was underage, 21.

We next found a site in Hawaii that made wedding cakes, and we spent the next hour looking at them. She wrote down several that she liked, and was going to see how Edward felt about them before placing the order. All that was left to be done is the menu, and we didn't have to worry about seating for everyone, because the estate that was being rented had a huge Lanai, which had a retractable canvas roof in case of rain. The estate also had a gorgeous pool area, complete with several patio tables and ample seating.

"Are you excited?" I asked, remembering how happy I was to marry Jacob.

"Heck yeah! Mom, I am happier than I ever have been, and for being so young, I feel so content. Was this how you felt when you married dad?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I couldn't wait to marry your father and to have lots of babies with him. We wanted to finish college first, though, and once we did, we jumped right into wedding plans." I said, getting misty eyed as I recalled our wedding day.

"Were you nervous?" she asked.

"I was until I started walking down the aisle and saw your father standing at the end, waiting for me. All that existed at that moment was he and I, and it was the most beautiful day of my life. I cant say it was the happiest, because I have way too many of those to count. Having all of you, seeing you kids happy, having your father given back to me, all of those rank at the top of my happiest days" I said, hugging her.

"Thank you, mom, for giving us such a wonderful life. You and dad have given us so much love, and seeing how you and dad are together makes me want the same thing. I know Edward and I will have just as good a life together, and I really cant wait to marry him and to love him forever" she said, her eyes filling with happy tears.

"You and Edward were made for each other, baby. I knew it the minute you were born, because you both were so drawn to each other. You were always his favorite, and I think he loved you the second he held you in his arms as a baby. I couldn't think of a better man for you to love, or to love you back." I said, remembering the first day he held her. He sang her to sleep with the lulla bye his mother used to sing to him when he was young, and I knew that they would one day end up together. He wasn't aware of it at the time, because he was so wrapped up with his grief over Amanda to see it, but I did.

"What are you two beautiful ladies up to?" Jacob asked, finally returning from bringing Mahara and her group to the airport. He came over to us, kissing Joey on the cheek, then kneeling in front of me, taking my face in his hands and bringing me in for a long kiss.

"Uh, well, I found my dress" Joey said, breaking us away from our own little world.

"Oh yeah? Is Alice going to make it for you?" he asked, pulling up a chair to sit with us.

"Yeah. She's going to measure me later when we go over there for dinner. We have to be there by 6pm, and Carlisle will have the blood work results then, too" she said.

"Good! So we have a couple of hours yet before we have to be there" he said, looking at me suggestively. I, of course, turned beet red, and so did Joey, because she didn't miss the look that passed between Jake and I.

"I, uh, I'm going to go finish up the laundry and then go read for a bit" Joey said, quickly walking out of the den.

"So, do you want to go upstairs and kill a few hours….." Jacob said, trailing off. I grinned, then grabbed his hand and we ran upstairs to our room. I closed and locked the door behind me, then let out a yelp when he pinned me against the door, brushing my hair away from my neck and kissing it. The front of my body was pressed against the door, and he pressed the front of himself against my back, and I immediately felt his hardness pressing against my bottom.

He wrapped his arms around my front, sliding under my shirt and cupping my breasts over my bra. I moaned softly, and leaned my head backward, turning so I could kiss him. Our tongues slid together, and I gave a little whimper as he rolled my nipples between his fingers. He quickly turned me around, pulling my shirt over my head and removing my bra. I yanked my shorts and underwear off while he pulled his own clothing off, and once we were both naked, we came together again.

He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around him, grunting when he slammed me against the wall. I lifted myself slightly, and he aligned himself at my opening, and I slowly sank down, taking him deep inside. My fingers grabbed his hair, pulling his lips harder to mine as we began moving together.

"I love how you feel inside of me" I whimpered against his lips, rotating my hips slightly, moaning as he hit the right nerves.

"I wish I could stay inside of you forever" he growled as I clenched him with my inner muscles.

He moved away from the wall, and we fell on the bed, the force driving him even deeper inside me. My eyes rolled the back of my head as he began moving harder and faster inside of me. He grabbed my legs, placing them over his shoulders, then bracing himself above me as he drove in and out of my sheath. In this position, he felt like he was all the way up into my stomach, his hard shaft hitting so many incredible nerves that were buried so deep inside.

As he looked down at me while he thrust himself in and out, I grazed my nails down the side of his chest, making him hiss in pleasure. I moved my legs from his shoulders, then yanked him down on top of me. He braced himself on one elbow, while his other arm reached down, rubbing up and down my leg and pulling it high up his body.

"So close" I moaned as I devoured his lips, feeling my body beginning to coil as my orgasm approached.

"Cum with me Bells" he gasped, thrusting harder and harder into me. The force was almost brutal, but because my strength matched his, it felt amazing. I moved my hands downward, cupping his rear and pressing him harder into me, and everything exploded. I screamed against his lips, my whole body tensing as wave after wave of intense pleasure coursed through me. He gave a few more hard thrusts, then followed me, shooting deep inside of my shaking body.

He gently rolled to his side, pulling me with him, and we snuggled while our bodies came down together. I felt little after shocks running through me, and he reached between my legs and began stroking me. I threw my head back, moaning loudly as I began climbing towards another climax. He moved over me, opening up my legs and settling between them, his tongue replacing his fingers on my sensitive clit. He slid 2 fingers inside of me, curling them upward and finding my G spot, rubbing it as he sucked and licked my engorged bundle of nerves. Seconds later, my whole body lifted off the bed as another powerful orgasm ripped through me, making my toes curl. When my body finally collapsed back to the bed, he crawled his way upward, kissing every inch of my skin until he reached my mouth, sucking my tongue into his.

"Oh God that was so good" I gasped, still trembling from the force of my climax. He moved his mouth to my neck, chuckling at my reaction.

"I'm glad you liked it" he said as he licked my skin.

He then laid down next to me, and we held each other, kissing and touching for the rest of the afternoon.


	30. Chapter 30

**JPOV**

As Bella, Joey and I drove over to the Cullen's house, I kept hoping and praying that I had been given the immunity. There was no way in hell that I was going to let Bells and Joey to go to Italy without me when they went to take over Volterra. I knew that Bella was terrified of losing me again, so I understood why she didn't want me to go, but I didn't accept it. I was created to kill vampires, and that's exactly what I was going to do.

"Jake, I need you to promise me something" she quietly said.

"Bells, I know what you are going to ask, and I don't think I can make you that promise. How can you expect me to stay here while you all go to take over the Volturi's riches and destroy the rest of them? Honey, I know you are scared, but believe me when I tell you that I learned from my mistake with Jane and I wont be repeating it." I stubbornly said.

"UGH! WHY ARE YOU SO GODDAMN STUBBORN??" she yelled at me, and I just let her rant.

"Jacob, I can't lose you again, because I will not survive without you. I need you too much, and I need you to be safe. Please, Jake, please, I'm begging you! If you don't have the immunity, please let those who do have it go to Volterra." she said as she began to cry.

"Dad, mom's right. We cant lose you again, because we love you so much" Joey said from the back seat.

My guts were ripped apart, because I hated seeing her cry, I hated that her fear of losing me hurt her so badly, and I fought an inner battle of my sacred duty, and my love for Bella. If I didn't have the immunity, and I went along, I knew that she would constantly be distracted, worrying if I was about to get bitten again. I didn't want her to live with that over her head, but I also didn't want to send my wife, kids, and 5 of my best friends kids without me there to oversee things.

"Honey, before we get ourselves all worked up, let's find out what Carlisle found out about the blood, ok? I don't want you making yourself sick over it" I gently asked as I wiped her tears away.

"I love you too much to lose you again" she whispered, and I could actually feel her pain radiating off of her. I sighed sadly, then took her hand in mine.

"I promise you, Bells, if I don't have the immunity, I will not go. I don't want you to be so scared of losing me, baby, and if me not going makes you feel better, then that's what I'll do. I love you too much to leave you again, the thought is making my heart hurt" I said, my voice strained because I was fighting back tears.

"Thank you. I cant live if you're not with me, Jake. I know its selfish and controlling, but I cannot live in a world that doesn't have you in it." she said, her tear filled eyes meeting mine. I kissed the back of her hand and gave her a small smile letting her know that I understood. We pulled into the Cullen's drive then, all 3 of us holding hands as we walked up to the door. Alice flung it open, and my jaw dropped at her hair. It was the same choppy, flippy cut, but she had thick, hot pink slices of highlights in the bangs, and a few more peppered throughout the rest of her hair. She looked amazing!

"Alice! Your hair! I love it!" Bella said, making her turn around so we could see it from all angles.

"Way cool, Alice!" Joey said as she looked at her hair.

"It's exactly the way I wanted it! I'm sooo excited!" Alice said, hopping around and leading us inside. Ariah was sitting on their couch, and could see that she had gotten her hair cut too.

"Ariah! Lemmee see!" Joey said as she ran over to her.

"I had them take 25 inches off and donated the hair to Locks of Love. They make wigs for cancer patients who have lost their hair" she said. Her hair had once fallen down to her knees, but now it was a little above her waist, her ringlets even more pronounced with the weight of the hair having been cut off.

"It still looks incredible" Joey said, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

We greeted everyone else, then we sat down on their huge couches.

"I have gotten all the results back from the blood work, and I am relieved to say that we all have the immunity now" Carlisle said happily. I felt my shoulders slump with relief, then hugged Bella close to me, nuzzling her hair.

"Oh thank God" she breathed, her voice choked with emotion. I pulled away, brushing some strands of hair behind her ear.

"See, I told you not to worry until we found out. So, when do we leave for Volterra?" I asked, eager to get there and annihilate the rest of the Volturi.

"I have arranged for one of our jets to take us there tomorrow evening. The sooner we get there the easier things will go because they wont have a chance to prepare." Carlisle said.

"Ok, so we take Maddy, Tristan, Logan, Josh, Skylar, Joey, Faith, Matthew, Bella, and any of your family that wishes to come. We don't need all of us coming, because you said their numbers are so small now that it wont be a problem knocking them out quickly" I said, feeling excited to take the rest of them out.

"We all wish to go with, this way our numbers will be bigger and we can exact a little bit of revenge because they were the ones responsible for making us what we were" Carlisle quietly said.

"Then it's settled. Let's get this over and done with, that way all we have left to do is construct the Council headquarters in each country and begin training all of the shape shifters around the world to take out any vampires they may come across." I said. I noticed a pained expression come over Carlisle's face and I wondered where it was coming from.

"We do have some friends who are vampires, Jacob, and they do feed on people. Maybe there is some way we can get them to convert before destroying them?" he asked.

I was conflicted on that topic, because on one hand it was my sacred duty to preserve human life and kill leeches, and on the other, I knew how hard it would be for Carlisle to kill his friends.

"Fine. I don't like it at all, but I understand your position. However, if they will not convert, we will have no choice but to kill them. I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be" I said firmly.

"I understand, and I will do what it takes to make them see that this is the way it has to be. We do have one more problem, and I hope that it can be taken care of in Volterra" Carlisle said.

"Irina" I said, already knowing that she was still dangerous and would pose a threat if she started making newborns to come after us.

"Yes. I hope that she is still in Volterra, and we can handle her then, but if not, she will have to be hunted down and taken care of. It pains me to say it, because she was such a lovely woman until she lost her mind. I know that the safest thing to do will be to kill her, but I cannot take part in that. You will have to destroy her, because my heart would get in the way" he said, his eyes full of pain and anguish.

"I promise you, Carlisle, that you wont have to witness it. I agree that she is too unstable for rehabilitation, and the only way we can be assured that she wont come after anyone again is to take her out. When we find her, she will be taken care of." I gently said, and he gave me a small nod.

"Ok, now that we got all the boring stuff done, can I take Joey upstairs for her fitting? Bella, I want you to come with too, because I want to make you a mom of the bride dress!" Alice said, bouncing to her feet.

"Ugh, why must you play Bella Barbie with me all the time, Alice?" Bella whined.

"Because it's fun watching you squirm!" Alice said, getting up and dragging both girls upstairs.

**Joey POV**

"Ok, so, on my way home from getting this magnificent hair do, Ariah and I stopped at a material store and I picked out several bolts of cloth to make all of our dresses" Alice said, going to her closet and pulling out the bolts of cloth.

"Now, Jo, your dress is going to be made of this white silk here, with chiffon overlaying it. I already sketched out the pattern, so all I need are you measurements" Alice said, showing me the beautiful materials. I ran my hand over the silk, and it's smooth texture felt exquisite against my skin.

"Bella, this is the pattern and material I have chosen for your dress, because I know how you like the color blue, and the style will totally flatter your curves" Alice said, pulling out a picture and laying it next to the bolt of cloth.

The dress was amazing, made of bluish green silk that shaded from light to medium throughout the fabric. The dress was floor length, had a V neckline, and on the straps there would be round, jeweled clips that would make the material scrunch together. My mom loved it, quickly hugging Alice in thanks.

Alice measured us both quickly, and if we were normal humans, she would have just been a blur as she flitted around us. I was glad that, even though they were human again, they had retained everything they had when they were vampires. I knew how Edward was coping with being human again, but I wondered how the rest of them were doing. I knew they were all happy and charged right into being human again, but they had to feel somewhat unsettled, right?

"Hey Alice, how does it feel to be human again?" I asked, lifting my arms so she could measure my bust.

"It's….strange, but I love it! The only thing I don't like is having to…go to the bathroom. I was traumatized when I had to go….number 2? I thought I was melting or something. Very very odd" she said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh. My. God. Too much info!" my mom groaned, covering her face and falling backwards on Alice and Jasper's bed.

"What? It's perfectly normal to, uh, poop, so be quiet!" Alice scolded, and we all started laughing hysterically at the strange conversation. Alice and I had to sit down because we were belly laughing so hard, and my stomach felt like it was going to tear open because I was laughing so hard. Edward poked his head in the door, looking confused as to what we were laughing so hard about.

"Hey Edward, when…you pooped for the first time, were you traumatized?" Alice asked, between giggles.

"Oh what the hell!" he said, turning all red and walking out the door. His reaction set us into another fit of giggles, and by the time we were composed, we were all sweating, crying and clutching our stomachs.

"Oh man, that was too funny!" I said, flopping backward onto the carpeting and trying to catch my breath.

"My stomach is killing me now" Alice said, finally getting up from the ground and helping me to my feet.

"I think I'm going to go see Carlisle to see if he has any background in psychology, because you have ruined me, Alice!" my mom said, stumbling out of the room because she was still giggling and was partially blinded by her tears.

"Oh Pffft! You asked, so I answered. Be nice or else I will poke you with pins when I start working on your dress" she growled payfully.

"Yes Ma'am!" I said, standing perfectly still while she finished measuring. When she was all done, I put my clothes back on and went to see if Edward was ok. I found him laying on his bed with his eyes closed, soft piano music coming from his Bose stereo. I sat down on the bed, and he opened his eyes, looking at me.

"I'm so sorry about that" I said, going to lay down next to him. He turned to his side, and I laid on mine facing him, and I snuggled against him.

"It's ok…Alice is….Alice, and she's a nut" he said, kissing the top of my head.

"So, I picked out the flowers today and they are ordered. I also found a site that takes online cake orders, so I wrote down a couple that I liked, and wanted to see what you thought" I said, closing my eyes and burying my face in his neck.

"I don't know what I like as far as how they taste….maybe we can go to a bakery and sample some?" he asked.

"Ok, we have time tomorrow before we have to go to Italy, so maybe we can go to the bakery in Forks and see what they have" I said, feeling myself getting drowsy as Edward's warmth soothed me.

"Sure, darling. Do you want to stay here tonight, or do you want me to come home with you?" he asked, pulling me tighter against him.

"Hmmm, if I wasn't starving right now, I would say let's just fall asleep right here. Stay by my house tonight, ok?" I said.

"I'm hungry too, and of course I will stay at your house tonight. I just have to pack my things after dinner" he said, groaning as we got up to go eat.

"Ok. I need to pack too, so I'll help you and then you can help me" I said, grinning at him.

"Hmm, I would love to 'help' you right now" he murmured, tangling his fingers in my hair and pulling me in for a long, deep, sensual kiss. We broke away a minute later, both of us panting and completely turned on. I heard Emmett yell up to us that dinner was ready, and I groaned in frustration.

"We'll pick up with this later" he said, kissing me quickly before getting up. I followed him downstairs, and we both moaned when the delicious smell of food hit us. We walked into their huge kitchen, and my eyes grew huge when I saw the spread on the table. Esme, Jasper and Rosalie had made strip steaks, twice baked potatoes, a huge dinner salad, homemade buttermilk biscuits, and a vegetable medley.

"Joey, Edward, I cooked both of yours medium, so I hope you don't mind" Esme said as she put a steak on each of our plates.

"Medium is fine with me, thanks Esme" Edward said as he began cutting his meat.

"Same here, thanks!" I said, helping myself to the other food before cutting my steak. Edward stabbed a piece of steak with his fork, looking at me for reassurance before putting the piece of meat into his mouth. He closed his eyes and gave a content sigh, obviously liking the steak.

"Ok, we will have steak at the wedding" he said, smiling as he put another piece in his mouth. He put some of the other items on his plate, and 10 minutes later, he had eaten everything.

"Hey Edward, looks like you're going to fit right in with the rest of us" my dad said as Edward helped himself to another steak.

"That's a good thing, yeah? I'm going to have to get a job just to support our food bill, Joey" he said, tearing into the second steak.

"Uh huh" I said, flushing slightly. Everyone in my family had the biggest appetites, and each week I went shopping for groceries with my mom, our bill was at least $400.

"Oh please! Emmett can eat half a cow in one sitting!" Rosalie said, elbowing Emmett in the ribs.

"I'm just a growing boy, so be nice to me or else I wont tie you …." he began, but was silenced when Rose shoved a biscuit into his mouth.

"So I hear that you are trying to have a baby, right?" my mom asked.

"Yes! I can't wait to have a lot of babies with Rose….she's going to be a great mother, with all the practice she had helping change Joey's diapers" Emmett said, tossing a biscuit at my head.

"Hey! No diaper talk at the table!" I growled, brushing pieces of broken biscuit out of my hair and turning bright red.

"Well, Jo Jo, you can help us out when we have our little ones, that way you get some practice in for when you and Eddie decide to get freaky and have some of your own" Emmett said, not letting up.

"Jeese Emmett! My PARENTS are sitting right here!" I cried, burying my face in my hands. I peeked over at Edward, and noticed his face was red and he was staring down at his plate.

"That's enough outta you!" Rosalie said, smacking the back of Emmett's head. I finally took my hands away from my face, glancing over at my parents. My mom had a silly grin on her face and her cheeks were flushed, and my dad looked like he was caught between pain and embarrassment.

"_Don't worry, dad, we are going to hold off on kids for awhile" _I thought to him_._

"_I know honey. I can't wait to be a grandfather, no matter how surreal it sounds, but it's weird hearing it out in the open like that" _he said to me through our connection.

"_I know, but remember, I'll always be your little girl, no matter how much time passes by and how many children I have" _I replied, giving him a soft smile, which he returned.

Once dinner was done, we all pitched in to help with the cleanup. After everything was done, my parents left and I told them that Edward and I would be home later once he finished packing his bags for the trip. After they left, we ran upstairs and I helped him pack a small suitcase with several pairs of jeans, boxers and an assortment of shirts. He went to his closet and got a small, ornate shopping bag, which I looked at curiously.

"It's a surprise for later" he said, grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes because he knew how much I hated surprises, and he quickly distracted me by kissing me hotly on the mouth. When we broke away, my knees were weak and he chuckled at my reaction, holding me up until I regained my legs. We carried his stuff downstairs, and said goodbye to his family, then hopped into his Volvo and drove to my house.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I wanted to apologize for not updating as much as I would like to. I have been in a bad place lately, and seem to have lost a little bit of passion for this story. Hopefully it will pass soon and I can get updates out faster. Please review, because I could use the support.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight.**

**BPOV**

On the drive home from the Cullen's house, I was lost in my thoughts about Italy, the Council, the wedding, and most of all, Jacob's immunity to vampire venom. I was so relieved that I almost cried, because even though I knew he was so strong and adept at fighting them, there was always a chance that he could once again be bitten. I had been scared to death about going to Italy, especially if he didn't have the immunity and insisted on going, but now I was actually slightly looking forward to going. I wanted this part finally put behind us, as well as finding Irina and putting an end to her. I was also thinking about how the Council would be run, wondering if we would have to leave La Push in order to get the ones across the word established.

I didn't want to leave our home, even though I could feel the pressure of having to move looming closer and closer. People were bound to start asking questions as to why we all were not aging, even though we had been really good about keeping a low profile. The only people that were a huge concern were our customers at the shop, but so far they hadn't asked any questions. I felt my stomach start to hurt as I thought about leaving Charlie and Renee, because they were such an important part of my life and I didn't want to give them up.

"You ok, Bells?" Jacob asked, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Not really. I was just thinking about how we probably need to move soon, because people are going to start wondering why none of us are getting any older. I don't want to leave my parents…" I said as my eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I know, I've been thinking about that a lot lately too. Maybe we can move up to Seattle and take over the shop up there, this way we are only a few hours away rather than across the country" he said as he reached over and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Maybe we should just sell the businesses and focus in on the Council. Once they are established, I would really like to do some traveling, like to Paris, Ireland, England, Egypt and so on. Losing you made me think about all the things we never got around doing, and I want to enjoy every single minute I have with you, Jake" I said, shifting in my seat and facing him.

"We can do that. I'm sure Brad and Rebecca would like to buy one of the garages, since they run everything up in Seattle right now. Let's talk about it when we get home from Italy, ok?" he asked, giving me a goofy grin that immediately made my heart feel lighter.

"Ok" I said, not continuing because we had pulled into our driveway.

If we did have to move, I was really going to miss this house. It was so homey to me, and was a safe haven from the insanity in our lives. Did I want to start over in a new place? Did I want to uproot our lives to start fresh somewhere else? I made up my mind to talk to Carlisle about how he and the Cullen's dealt with moving around so much, because it hurt me terribly to even think about being anywhere but La Push and Forks.

"Bells, why don't I go run us a nice, hot bath and we can relax for awhile? I'll give you a massage and everything" Jacob said as we walked inside.

"A bath sounds wonderful. Go on up and start it and I'll be up in a few. I have to let the dogs out and fold some clothes real quick" I said, giving him a peck on the lips before he ran upstairs.

"Come on old man, old lady, it's time to go out" I called to Maya and Bruno, who slowly got up from their positions on the couch. That was another thing that hurt, knowing that my first babies were getting up there in age and wouldn't be with us too much longer. They were healthy and all, but I could tell that they were starting to slow down more and more as each year passed by. They were almost 11 now, and I didn't know what the average lifespan of wolf/husky mixes were. Next time I took them to the vet, I would ask.

After I let them out, I went into the laundry room, folding all the clothes and putting them into a basket to bring upstairs. I noticed that the leather bra and thong I had gotten was dry, and I felt my lips curl in a sneaky smile. After I had gotten the pieces home, I wasn't sure how to launder them, being leather and all, but they had been treated so that they could actually be washed in the laundry, but needed to hang dry. I slipped them between some clothes in the basket to hide them from Jake's view, and I carried the basket upstairs.

I stopped in Joey's room first, setting all the new clothes and undergarments she had gotten today on her bed so she could put them away. I then walked into our huge master suite, putting away everything and hiding the leather bra and thong in my jeans drawer. When we were done with our bath, I was going to sneak them out and put them on to surprise Jake. As I closed my jeans drawer, I jumped when Jacob snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Our bath awaits, my lovely bride" he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

He took my hand and led me into the massive bathroom, and what he had done brought a huge smile to my face. The lights were off, and he had lit several candles, which set the room in a golden glow. The huge tub was filled with steamy water, and was practically over flowing with softly scented bubbles. He had put the jets on the lowest setting, and the water swirled gently around the tub, beckoning for us to get in.

"Thank you" I quietly said, giving him a soft kiss.

"You're welcome" he grinned, then proceeded to slowly remove my clothing, kissing every inch of my skin as it became exposed. When all I had left to be taken off was my underwear, Jacob got on his knees, kissing my stomach as he slid them down my legs. I put my hands on his broad shoulders to steady myself, then stepped out of them. He tossed them into the pile of dirty clothes, then kissed his way up my body, nibbling on my lips before kissing me passionately.

When we finally broke apart to breathe, Jacob picked me up and gently placed me in the hot water, then got him himself. I scooted forward so that he could sit behind me, and once he was settled, he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I leaned backwards, resting myself against him and laying my head against his chest.

"This is so nice" I said, closing my eyes and letting the heat of the water and having Jacob next to me soothe both my body and soul.

"Yeah, I like taking baths with you, because it gives me even more opportunities to touch your beautiful body" he said as he kissed the back of my neck.

"Never stop touching me" I murmured, as I felt peace and love filling my entire being.

"I promise" he said as he moved his hands to my shoulders and began massaging them.

Jacob gently pushed me forward so that he could massage my whole back, and his hands were like magic, soothing every tense muscle, hitting some I didn't even know were tense. As his hands worked their magic, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feelings that his touch invoked in me. His hands were strong and sure, yet so gentle. When he was finished with my little massage, he scooted me over to another part of the tub that had jets, and he turned them on high so that they hit my lower back. He then grabbed the bath pouf, squirting some of my vanilla body wash onto it and working up a rich lather.

Jacob then reached over, taking my leg into one hand and holding it up as he rubbed the creamy lather from the tip of my toes all the way to the juncture between my thighs. When he was finished with that leg, he repeated the same motion to the other, carefully avoiding my now throbbing core. It always amazed me how such a simple touch from him would always light my body on fire. When he was finished with my leg, he dropped the pouf into the water, then grabbed both of my legs and pulled me forward so that I was almost straddling him. He picked the pouf up again, adding more body wash, and then washed the front of me, avoiding my breasts and driving me insane with desire.

"Do you want me to touch you, Bells?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes knowing full well that I did. I could barely even think because I was in sensory overload, so I nodded my head. He chuckled lightly, then ran the pouf between my breasts, still teasing. When he finally had mercy on me, I bit my lower lip and moaned as his bare hands cupped my breasts, rubbing the body wash over them. He picked up the pouf again, then trailed it down my stomach and lower, finally reaching where I wanted him to touch me the most.

"Yeeess" I hissed as his fingers danced over my arousal, closing my eyes as the sensations flooded through me.

He watched my face as his fingers skimmed over my heated core, still teasing me by not touching the bundle of nerves that was screaming for his touch. When he pulled his hand away, I growled in frustration because I felt like I was going to explode from all the touching. He took my face in his hands, pulling me forward and kissing me with so much raw passion that my body started to tremble. When we broke away to breathe, I took his lower lip between my teeth, pulling on it as our mouths separated. When I finally let go, I began kissing along his jaw line until I reached his ear.

"My turn" I murmured as I took his earlobe between my teeth and bit down.

I slipped myself behind him, and my hand 'accidentally' brushed over his erection, which caused him to gasp. When I was finally situated, I had him lean forward and began skimming my hands over his broad back, cringing at a few scars he had that never disappeared. I gently ran my fingers over them, then kissed each one, wishing I could take them away. I then grabbed the pouf, working up a rich lather and washing his entire back, and he actually purred at how good it felt. I slid around his body, once more facing him as I began washing his chest, pausing when I saw the bite mark on his shoulder from Jane.

I felt my eyes fill with tears as the pain overcame me, but I shook it off, instead leaning forward and kissing the bite mark. Once I was done kissing it, hoping it didn't hurt him at all, I finished washing up his torso. I poured some body wash in my hands, slipping them under the water and rubbing his rock hard penis with it. His whole body shuddered and I heard his breath catch as I slowly stroked him up and down. He roughly yanked my forward, pulling my lips to his and thrusting his tongue to mine, eliciting a long moan from me.

"Bath time is over" he said, standing up and pulling me to my feet. He turned on the shower head to fully rinse us off, and when we were soap free, I pulled the plug and let the water start draining. Jacob stepped out of the tub, then picked me up by the waist and setting my feet on the bathroom rug. We quickly dried ourselves, then I got to my tip toes, kissing along his throat. I slowly walked backwards to our bedroom, leading him by the hand.

"Lay down" I said before quickly running to my jeans drawer and grabbing the leather bra and thong. He looked at me quizzically as he laid down, and was about to say something when I closed the bathroom door so he wouldn't see my surprise. I quickly put the thong on, feeling slightly uncomfortable because I really didn't like them, then put on the bra. The set looked amazing on me and the bra made my breasts look larger than they were as they spilled slightly over the top of the cups. When I opened up the bathroom door, I saw Jacob lighting a candle, but when he saw me, he froze and sucked in a breath.

"Oh dear God" he said as he looked me up and down, the glow of desire in his eyes.

"You're going to need some kind of higher power by the time I'm done with you" I smirked as I sauntered over to him as he say back down on the bed. As he laid backward, I crawled onto the foot of the bed, slowly making my way to him.

"You mentioned something about needing to teach me a lesson the other day, because I'm such a baaaad girl" I said as I began kissing his thighs. He laid his head back onto the pillows, closing his eyes and groaning as I teased him.

"I'm feeling very naughty tonight, baby" I said as I pressed my tongue against his throbbing penis, licking him slowly from base to tip. I smiled slightly, then took the head onto my mouth, lapping up the pre-cum that was spilling out.

"You taste so good" I breathed before taking him deep into my mouth, not stopping until I had his entire length in the back of my throat. I tightened my lips around him, then slowly pulled away, making him growl as I sucked him. I flicked my tongue across the tip, making his hips buck upward to my eager mouth. I began taking him back in when I felt his hands moving to my head, guiding me.

"Bells, baby, that feels so fucking good" he moaned as I scraped my teeth over his throbbing shaft. I increased my pace and the strength of my suction, and when I felt him about to climax, I stopped. He gave a strangled cry in protest, but it quickly turned into a moan when I nipped his stomach, just above the dark hair that surrounded his manhood.

"You really are a naughty girl tonight" he growled as he grabbed me by the arms and pulling me up to his seeking mouth. I moaned softly as our tongues met, feeling my body respond to his as wetness pooled between my legs. I gave a little shriek as he flipped me onto my back, his lips never leaving mine as his hand reached between my legs and slipped past the thong. He slipped two fingers slowly into me, and when he began moving them in and out, his thumb rubbed my clit.

"This bra and thong are so fucking hot" he said between kisses.

"I thought you would approve" I gasped, then sucking his tongue into my mouth. When he slid a third finger inside of me, I tore my lips from his, moving them downward and biting the skin on his neck.

"Jaaaake" I whimpered as my body got closer to completion. I felt him moving his hand faster and faster, and then everything exploded and I saw thousands of stars as my climax hit me, making my whole body seize up. When my body finally started to relax, I felt him sliding the thong gently down my legs, careful not to tear it. Once it was removed, he flipped me onto my stomach, then pulled me upward so that I was on my hands and knees. I felt his hands move to the clasp of the bra, and when he unhooked it, he slid it from me.

He wrapped his arms around my chest, pulling me up so that my back leaned against his chest. I turned my head so that our lips could meet, as as we kissed, I felt his erection pressing between my lower cheeks, finding my soaking wet entrance.

"Now it's time to teach you a lesson, you naughty, bad girl" he gruffly said, pushing me back to my hands and knees. His hands grabbed my hips, then pulled me roughly back as his hips pushed forward, burying himself deep inside of me with one powerful thrust. I loudly cried out, and he stopped, leaning over me and kissing my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked, fear in his voice.

"Yes, just give me a second because you feel so much bigger when we do it this way" I gasped as my body stretched to accommodate his large member. Once the initial discomfort passed, I rocked myself forward, then back, loving how good he felt inside of me. He began pushing in and out, and I met each thrust with my own, giving a little cry each time he hit the nerves buried deep in my sheath.

"I swear, each time we make love, you get tighter and tighter" he growled as he increased his pace. I moaned when he said this, and felt more wetness pour out of me as my arousal increased. I loved making love all kinds of ways with him, from rough like this, to tender like we had the previous night. I was in the mood for even rougher, so in between moans and gasps, I let him know.

"Jake, please, fuck me harder, you wont hurt me. I trust you, please" I begged as I felt myself approaching a powerful climax. He obliged, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling it as he rammed himself harder and harder into me. Each time our bodies came together, there was a loud smacking sound, followed by either a whimper or a grunt from both of us. The slight pain from him pulling my hair made me even hotter, and when he let go, I growled in protest. He gently shoved me down so that my chest lay flush with the bed and my hips in the air, and he started pounding into me even harder. I felt him pull out for a second, sliding his fingers into me, then quickly replacing them with his penis once again.

I felt his finger brush against my other opening, and I knew then he had done what he did. I felt him slowly push his index finger into the tighter channel, and I willed my body to relax at the intrusion. We had never had anal sex before, but every now and then he would enter me with his fingers, and once the initial discomfort passed, it was extremely pleasurable and made my climaxes even stronger. Once his index finger was fully inside, I felt him begin to slide another finger in to join it, and my whole body shuddered as a blinding orgasm crashed through me, making me scream from the intensity.

He never let up, pounding in and out of me so hard that my pelvis should have been shattered from the force. Because of my enhanced strength, it didn't hurt me at all, and I found myself twisting my hips around a bit to change the angle. His fingers moved in and out of one channel as his manhood pounded in and out of the other, and I once again found myself on the cusp of another climax.

"Jake, come with me" I moaned, rocking my hips as I squeezed him hard with my inner muscles. He moaned loudly, then gave a few more hard thrusts before filling me with his hot seed. My own orgasm hit at the same time as his, and I buried my face into the pillows to muffle my loud scream as my body crested. My body collapsed onto the bed, and he settled himself over me, resting himself on his elbows. He kissed my neck and shoulder as he tried to regain his breath, his penis still buried deep inside of me.

"Damn, Bells, that was so hot. You looked so sexy in that set that I almost came when I saw you in it" he said as he breathed hard into my neck.

"I felt sexy in it" I panted, feeling like I had no bones in my body. He gently moved off of me, and I found myself missing him being inside of me when he slid out. He laid down next to me on his side, and I turned myself to face him. He brushed a few crazy strands of hair away from my face, then leaned in, brushing his lips across mine in the softest kiss. I slid one of my legs between his, and we then wrapped our arms around each other, kissing and touching until we both fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: As I said in the previous chapter, I've been in a funk because April 11th was my birthday and I don't do birthdays well. I'm feeling a bit better now that it's passed, so hopefully I will get back into writing the rest of this story. I have been toying with the idea of yet another sequel, and if I do, it will be in the same points of view is this one is. Thank you all so much for reading my stories and for the great reviews. They make me feel really uplifted, especially lately. I would also like to thank everyone for the kind words that you left in the reviews. Take care and enjoy!**

**EPOV**

"So, what's in that little bag you have there?" Joey asked as she tried to peek in the bag that was resting by my feet.

"I told you, it's a surprise. You will see as soon as we get to your house" I said, giving her a little smirk. She scowled, and I let out a laugh.

"You are so impatient! I promise, you are going to love it" I said, reaching over and brushing the back of my hand across her cheek as she drove.

"Pffft! You know I don't like surprises Edward" she scolded.

"Will you relax? It's nothing extravagant, I swear. And with that, there will be no more talk of said bag until we get to your house" I growled, giving her a slight grin to let her know that I was playing with her.

She gave up then, and we drove the rest of the way to her house in comfortable silence. I couldn't wait to show her what I found for her today at the mall, and I knew that she would absolutely love it. I had everything planned out perfectly, and I just hoped that nothing would interrupt us once I got started with my surprise.

It was nice, loosening up for a change. I held myself rigid for so long that it didn't even register anymore, until I allowed my heart to love Joey. After I finally surrendered and opened my heart to her, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my chest. Now that I was human again, I felt the tight coils that I had wrapped myself in loosen their grip on me and it felt so freeing.

I wanted to give her everything, even if it meant that I surrendered my control, which I thought I was doing and pretty good job. Since we first made love, something had awakened in me, and I wanted to explore it further. Sure, I wanted to make love to her every minute of each day now that we had taken that final step, but I still was unsure of where she was at with it all. I was confused at times, because part of me wanted her to set the pace, but on the other hand, I wanted to test the boundaries a little. I knew that once we were married, the slight guilt I felt about making love before marriage, would go away. I knew that what we did wasn't dirty or 'wrong', and that it was the deepest expression of love that could be shared between people, but I still had those damn twinges of guilt that stemmed from the era I was raised in.

"Are you going to sit in the car all night or are you coming in?" she asked, looking at me strangely. I looked around, noticing that we were parked in her driveway, and she had already turned the car off.

"I'm sorry, just zoning out a bit here" I said as I gave her a little smile. She turned the ignition partially on, and hit the button to put the top up. Once it was in place, we grabbed my bag from the back seat, locked up the car, and went inside. Maya and Bruno greeted us when we walked in the door, then went back to their places on the couch.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem like anyone else is home besides my parents. More privacy for us!" she said, grinning at me. I followed her into the kitchen, where she got us each a bottle of water and threw in a bag of microwave pop corn.

"Since it's still early, maybe we can watch a movie?" she asked, her eyes hopeful. I slid my fingers into her belt loops on her pants, then tugged her until she was an inch from my body. I kissed her forehead, then moved lower, brushing my nose against hers before placing little kisses on her lips.

"We can do whatever you want" I said before molding my mouth to hers and brushing my tongue across her lips. She gave a little sigh, then slid her hand around my neck, running her fingers through my hair as she opened her mouth to accept my seeking tongue.

Every time I kissed her, I swore I could hear angels singing as our lips moved together, fitting perfectly like they were made for each other. Her breath was always sweet, and she tasted like strawberries, even in the mornings before she brushed her teeth. She would always be self conscious about 'morning breath' but never did it offend me. I could kiss her every minute of every day, and never tire of her.

"Or we can pick up where we left off earlier at your house" she breathed when we broke apart, both of us panting. I brushed my thumb over her lips, then trailed my fingers downward until I reached the pulse point on her neck. Even though my own heart now beat, I still loved listening to hers and feeling her blood rushing through her veins.

"Let's bring the movie upstairs, along with the popcorn because it really smells good. I want you to show me those cakes you found earlier today, and then we will see where the night takes us" I said as my lips replaced my fingers on her neck.

"Oh God, you make my knees so weak when you kiss and touch me like that" she murmured as she placed her hands against my chest to brace herself. I chuckled lightly, then finally eased up on my teasing kisses.

"Come on, lets go upstairs" I said, pulling the bag of popcorn from the microwave as she grabbed a bowl. I dumped it in, then she sprinkled a little salt on top. She took the popcorn, our bottles of water, and picked out a movie, while I carried up my suitcase and the bag containing her surprise. When we got to the top of the stairs, I heard Jacob say "Oh dear God" through their closed bedroom door, and I felt my cheeks flame up because I knew what they were up to. Thank God Joey's bedroom was all the way at the opposite end of the house, because I wasn't sure how loud they would be, and I knew I didn't want them hearing us if we made love later in the night.

When we walked into her room, I set my suitcase against the far wall, getting out my toothbrush and other toiletries and setting them on top of her dresser nearest to the door. I noticed that she had forgotten to lock the door, so I turned it until it clicked. The last thing either of us wanted was for one of her family members to barge in on us in a compromising position.

"I'm going to go change in my closet, so if you want to also, you will have some privacy" Joey said as she pulled her pajamas out of her drawer. I nodded when I noticed her flushed cheeks, but before I could say anything, she went into her walk in closet and shut the door. I chuckled to myself, wondering where this sudden shyness was coming from, as I pulled out a pair of flannel pants and a t shirt. I quickly put them on, placing my dirty clothing in a pile next to my suitcase.

"You can come out now, Josephine" I called out as I sat down on her bed.

"Ok, I'll be out in a sec" she called out. I heard a little thud and a whispered curse, and I almost got up to see if she was ok when she opened the door and came out. She looked amazing, her hair pulled in a messy ponytail and wearing a pair of gym shorts and an Army T shirt, and I sucked in a breath as I gazed over her.

"I stubbed my toe" she growled as she limped over and sat down next to me.

"Let me see" I asked, taking her foot and looking at her toes.

"I don't think anything is broken" I said as I kissed each of her cute little toes. Her eyes met mine, and I saw how wide they were as she looked at me while I kissed each toe. I set her foot back down, then got up, taking her hand and walking over to her computer.

"Show me the cakes you like" I said as we each sat down in a chair.

"Ok. The website says that we can order whatever flavors we want, so let's find a style we like, and then once we go to the Forks bakery to taste some different kinds, we can place our order" she excitedly said.

She showed me a couple, and they were all really nice, but I wasn't really thrilled. I wanted the perfect cake for our day, and when she got to the next one, I knew it was the one for us.

"Wait, this one here" I said, and she gave me a huge smile.

"That's my favorite one too!" she said as we both looked at it.

It was a three tiered cake with white frosting, with little sugared snap dragons, roses and pansies sprinkled on it. It was elegant, yet sweet, and we bookmarked it so that we could order it the next day.

"Come over here" I said, taking her hand and leading her to the bed.

"Now, sit down in the middle of the bed and cover your eyes. NO PEEKING" I said with a smile. She did as I asked, and I made sure she couldn't see by making a goofy face at her. I quickly ran over and grabbed the bag, then sat down across from her on the bed.

"Keep your eyes covered until I'm ready" I said, watching her to make sure she didn't peek.

When we were at the mall earlier today, I stumbled across a French candy store that sold all sorts of exotic sweets. When I saw the candied flowers, I knew I had to get them for her. They were _real _flowers that were edible, and they had been dipped in a clear, sugar glaze to preserve their beauty. I had gotten an assortment of rose petals, pansies and snap dragons, so when I saw the wedding cake earlier with the same flowers decorating it, I almost fell out of my chair.

I pulled a nice, cloth napkin from the bag, opening it up and spreading it between us. Then I carefully opened the box holding the candied flowers, arranging them artistically all over the napkin. I also had a bottle of softly scented, edible massage oil, which I left in the bag for later, placing it on the ground so she wouldn't look inside until later.

"Open your eyes" I gently said, watching her reaction.

When she saw the flowers set up on the napkin, she gave a tiny gasp, then picked up a rose petal and looked at it, her eyes wide. She gently touched some of the flowers, and when her eyes met mine, they were shining with tears.

"How did you know? I mean, I know you can read my thoughts and all, but I kept them blocked until I could show you the cakes tonight. These are….so beautiful" she said as she brought one of the rose petals to her mouth and licked it.

"I didn't. I saw them today at the mall, and I had to get them for you. When I saw the cake that we both liked, I was floored because it has these same flowers on it" I replied, watching her as she placed the petal in her mouth, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Oh wow, this is…unusual…but so good!" she said, picking up a petal and bringing it to my mouth. I let it melt on my tongue, enjoying the sweetness as it began to dissolve. When I began chewing, the flavor was amazing and I found myself wanting more.

"These are really good. I'm so glad you like them" I said, leaning forward and giving her a kiss.

"Come on! Let's try the rest!" she said when we broke apart.

We tried every type of flower, and each one had its own unique flavor. The snap dragons were the sweetest of them all, and we both finished them up before wrapping up the rest and saving them for the next day.

"Thank you" she said as she grazed her lips over mine. I reached my hand out, cupping her cheek and pulling her face closer to mine, deepening the kiss. My other hand reached forward until both hands were on her soft skin, pulling her lips harder against mine. I gave a soft moan when her tongue brushed across mine, and I moved my body upward, gently guiding her back until she was laying down. When we broke to breathe, I rained kisses along her jaw, reveling in her scent and taste.

"Take your clothes off and lay on your stomach" I said before kissing her again. She gave me a soft smile, then lifted her arms, motioning for me to remove her shirt. My hands trembled slightly as I grasped the hem of her shirt, and lifted it over her head, feeling myself beginning to harden as I looked at her breasts.

"You are so beautiful" I said as I leaned down and kissed her belly button before sliding her shorts and underwear down her legs. I could tell that she was aroused, because her scent invaded my senses, making my body burn for her. She rolled over on her stomach, watching me as I reached down and got the oil from the bag.

"I picked this up earlier too, hoping you would let me give you a massage" I said as I showed her the bottle.

"You can do whatever you want to me, Edward, I'm all yours" she said as she gave me a smile.

I removed my own shirt, not wanting to get any oil on it, then poured some into my hands, warming it up. It smelled really good, like muted vanilla, and I hoped it tasted as good as it smelled, because I wanted to lick and kiss every inch of her satin skin once I was done massaging her.

"Close your eyes, darling, and just feel" I whispered, kissing her before I began. She gave a soft sigh, then her eyes fluttered shut.

I settled myself between her feet, rubbing the oil all over her legs, then I began kneading the muscles under her skin. I started at her ankles, pressing my fingers in and sliding them upward until I reached where her behind met her legs, then rubbed large circles all the way back down.

"Oh God you have good hands" she moaned as I worked every muscle in the back of her legs. Once I was sure that I relaxed every muscle, I poured more oil in my palm, and when it was warm, I sucked in a deep breath and began rubbing the oil on her behind. She groaned at my touch, and I massaged her glutes and hips, finding a couple knots and working them out. I added more oil, then started working on her back, starting right above her butt and moving upward.

"Hmmm, you have magic hands" she murmured. I leaned over her, rubbing the oil across her upper back and shoulders before kissing the back of her neck and whispering in her ear.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it" I said, flicking my tongue over her skin, making her shiver.

My hands skimmed over her back, and each time I found a knot, I worked on it until I felt her muscles relax. I brushed her hair away from the back of her neck, not wanting to get it all oily, then began working on her neck and shoulders. I couldn't resist any longer, and my lips followed my hands, kissing all along her neck and shoulders. The oil didn't taste bad at all, and I found myself kissing and licking my way across her back. I felt her start trembling as she became more turned on, and I smiled because I was able to make her feel so good.

"Turn over" I whispered, helping her as she rolled onto her back. I felt my body begin getting hotter when my eyes raked over her beautiful form, taking in every detail of her body, from her stunning eyes all the way to the small patch of dark hair between her thighs. I was so hard at that point that my erection made my flannel pants bulge like a tent.

I started once again at her ankles, moving and rubbing my way up her legs, careful to avoid her intimate center. I skimmed my hands over her lower stomach, just above her dark curls, and began massaging her stomach, feeling her trembling at my touch. I moved my hands higher, sliding them between her breasts, then sweeping around and down her sides. I wanted desperately to touch her, but I wanted to finish the massage before I went any further. Each time I neared one of her breasts, her heart sped up and her breathing hitched, and when I didn't touch her breasts, she gave a soft growl.

"Edward, I can't take it anymore….touch me" she begged, her eyes dark with desire and need.

"Like this?" I asked as I cupped both of her breasts in my hands and squeezing them.

"Yes!" she moaned as she arched upward to my touch.

"What about this?" I asked, removing my hands and sucking a nipple into my mouth.

"Oh yes…more" she whimpered as she tangled her fingers in my hair.

I sucked on her other nipple, then kissed my way down her body, gently nudging her legs apart and settling between them. I spread her lower lips and exposed her clit, then flicked it with the tip of my tongue.

"Oh God" she cried as her hips lifted off the bed.

I smiled against her curls, then closed my mouth over her, plunging my tongue deep inside her tight channel, feeling her fluids flowing over it. She kept arching her hips upward, so I wrapped my arms around her hips and held her down while I ravaged her with my mouth. My tongue was everywhere at once, from her clitoris to her channel, licking, sucking, nibbling on her sensitive skin as I drove her closer to completion. Her hands gripped her sheets as her body thrashed, and suddenly she was there, her body bowing off the bed and her mouth open in a silent scream. When the waves of pleasure began to wane, her body collapsed back down and she was trembling badly from the force of her orgasm. I quickly stood up, needing to free myself from my prison, and pulled my flannel pants off before laying over her shaking body.

"I love watching you when you climax" I said as I kissed her, inhaling her breath as she panted.

"I love you" she murmured, capturing my lips in a hot, wet kiss, sucking my tongue deep into her mouth. I settled myself between her legs, sliding on a condom before brushing the tip of my erection across her wet folds, feeling them tremble as little aftershocks from her orgasm rippled through her.

I slowly began sliding into her, almost losing all control when her walls started clenching around me as I pushed inside of her trembling body. When I was fully seated, I rested my forehead against hers, trying to catch my breath and my control. She gave a little whimper, and I knew she wanted me to start moving.

"Just a second, love….I need to compose myself" I groaned, and once the crisis had passed, I slowly withdrew, then thrust back into her heat. I wasn't a huge fan of the condom, because I couldn't feel her sheath as well as I normally could, but I knew that it was necessary until the birth control pill could get into her system.

"You feel so good, Jo" I moaned, pressing my lips to the pulse point in her neck and sucking on her skin.

I slowly moved in and out of her tight channel, changing my angles a bit to bring her more pleasure. She wrapped her legs around me, sucking me even deeper inside. I rested my weight on my elbows before kissing her passionately. Our tongues moved in sync with our bodies, duelling frantically as I sped up my motions. I slid my hand down her body and over her thigh, pulling her leg higher up my back until it touched the back of my shoulder, then increased my pace. I could tell that she was close, because her sheath was clenching rhythmically around me, so I changed my angle once again. Each time I thrust inside, I arched my hips a bit so that my pubic bone rubbed against her clit, and the sensations made her cry out in pleasure.

"Joey, love, I'm so close baby….come with me" I panted before placing my lips over the bite mark on her neck and sucking hard on it. Her whole body tensed, and I felt her sheath clench down on me and driving me over the edge with her. I muffled my cries of pleasure in the crook of her neck, and she muffled hers against my shoulder, her teeth biting down as the torrents of pleasure rippled through her. I laid down on top of her, careful to not crush her with my weight, and we laid there trembling from the force of our climaxes. When I felt my penis beginning to soften, and slipped out of her, quickly removing the condom and tossing it into the little garbage can next to her bed. I laid down next to her, pulling her shaking body to mine, and I held her close, kissing her all over her face.

"I love you, Josephine" I whispered against her soft lips.

"Hmm, love you too, Edward" she murmured as she began to doze off. I was exhausted too, but I wanted to watch her sleep for a little while. About an hour later, I finally joined her, slipping into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**BPOV**

The next morning, I woke up to sunlight streaming through the door leading to the balcony. Jacob was laying behind me, his arms and legs wrapped around me and his face buried in my hair. His warm breath tickled my neck and his warmth surrounded me, making me not want to get up. I glanced over at the clock to see how late it was, and when I saw that it was 9am, I groaned. I tried to slowly remove myself from Jacob's arms, but he tightened them around me, pulling me closer against his chest.

"Jake, honey, I have to go make breakfast" I said as I tried once again to wiggle out of his grasp.

"I don't wanna let you go" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Believe me, I don't want you to let me go, but if I don't go make breakfast, we are going to have a bunch of grumpy kids walking around" I teased.

"Grrr, ok" he said, kissing the back of my neck before letting me go.

"You sleep for a bit, ok? I'll come and get you when breakfast is ready" I said, kissing him on the lips before getting out of bed. He nodded his head, then grabbed my pillows, hugging them to his body. _He has no idea how adorable he is….._

I walked over to my drawer and pulled out a pair of gym shorts and one of Jacob's huge t shirts, then put my robe on and walked downstairs. As I got closer to the kitchen, I could smell bacon cooking and I wondered if one of the other kids had gotten up to cook. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Edward standing there, flipping pancakes on the griddle. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Good morning, Bella. I hope you don't mind, but I woke up early and decided to make breakfast for all of you" he said. I walked over to him, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Thanks, Edward, I appreciate it. Is Joey still asleep?" I asked when I didn't see her.

"Yeah, she sleeps like a log, so I decided to let her get a few more minutes in" he said as he placed a stack of pancakes on a platter.

"Jacob's still asleep too, so she must get it from him" I laughed, walking over to the bacon and flipping it while he poured more batter on the griddle. Sarah and Ariah came stumbling into the kitchen, both of them yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"Hi ladies" Edward greeted them.

"Mornin" Sarah mumbled as she made her way to the coffee pot and setting it up. When the coffee started brewing, she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and laid her head down on her arms. Ariah seemed a little more awake, walking over and getting a glass of water before sitting down.

"How long before breakfast is ready?" she asked as she sipped her water.

"Probably about 20 minutes" Edward said as he flipped the pancakes.

"Ok, I'm going to go for a run to wake me up a bit. I'll be back in a little while" she said as she stood up and walked to the deck door. I watched as she hid behind some trees, and then the air shimmered as she phased into her unicorn form. I loved watching her in this form, because it was so magical and she was such a breathtaking creature. I watched her until she disappeared, then got back to cooking.

The coffee was finished, so I poured Sarah and myself a cup, bringing hers over to her while she quietly snored. I gently shook her, and she jumped up, nearly spilling her coffee all over the place.

"Sorry! Thanks mom" she gratefully said.

"Welcome" I replied as I took a long sip of the strong drink.

"Edward, have you tried coffee yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet. It does smell really good though" he said as he smelled the air.

"Let me make you half a cup to see how you like it" I said, grabbing another coffee cup and pouring some in, then adding cream and sugar. I handed it to him, and watched as he took a tentative sip.

"This is good" he said, drinking more.

"Excellent!" I said, going back to the coffee pot and pouring the rest into an insulated carafe, then starting another pot. Joey came walking in just them, her eyes heavy with sleep and stumbling over and pouring herself a huge cup of coffee. Edward walked over to her, kissing her on the top of her head before ushering her to a chair so that she could sit down. I smiled to myself as I grabbed a stack of plates, setting them on the counter. I then grabbed a bunch of forks and butter knives, placing them next to the plates and then going to get the butter and syrup. Strong arms surrounded my waist, and I leaned back, knowing it was Jacob.

"Hi" he whispered as he brushed the hair away from my neck and kissing me just under my ear. I turned around, pressing my lips quickly to his before handing him a coffee mug. He got himself a cup, then sat down next to Sarah and Joey.

"The food smells great" he said as he watched us. I started taking the bacon out of the pan, setting it on several sheets of paper towels in order to drain the grease.

"Woooo YUM!" Logan said as he and Josh walked into the kitchen, followed by Justin, Charles and Madison. Out of all my children, those 5 were my morning people, whereas Joey and Sarah despised being woken up before 10am on the days they didn't have school.

"You all can thank Edward for this, because he cooked it all" I said, giving him a little nudge. Everyone thanked him, some of them cheering, and I smiled when I saw Edward's cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Breakfast is served!" he said, stacking the rest of the pancakes onto the platter. Ariah walked in just then, going over to Justin and giving him a hug before grabbing a plate and filling it. Once everyone filled their plates, we all sat down in the dining room to eat.

"Here's the game plan for the next few days. Skylar, Faith, Matthew, Hayden, Tristan, Brandon, Zoey and Cassidy are meeting us here, along with Edward's family, at 4pm. Sarah, Joey, Logan, Josh and Maddy, I need you packed and ready by then, because we are leaving for the airport at 4:30pm. The flight is scheduled to leave at 6pm, and the flight will be about 14 hours because we will have to stop and refuel. We will check into the hotel that Carlisle booked for us, and once we rest up a bit, we will take over Volterra. We are going to try to stick together, having Bella, Joey, Faith and Skylar eradicate whatever guards are left. Those that we miss will be taken down by the wolves, but you need to be careful. Even though we all have the immunity, they can still hurt us. Do NOT do anything stupid or reckless, and make sure you stick with your partner, because we don't want anyone to get hurt" Jacob said.

"How long are we going to be gone?" Sarah asked, not at all happy about leaving Seth behind. I knew it was hard to be apart from him because of the Imprint, but it was too much to risk taking him along because he didn't have the immunity.

"I'm hoping only a few days. I want to get in and get out, this way we can get home and start planning out the Council buildings and begin to get things organized" Jacob replied.

Everyone mumbled 'ok' and when we were done eating, we had the kids clean up the kitchen, with the exception of Edward because he cooked. I had him bring down his dirty clothes so that I could wash them for him, and then he got into the shower while I started laundry and Jacob got our suit cases from the garage. Once the first loads were in, we went upstairs and started packing. When we packed whatever we could until the laundry was finished, he and I laid back down in our bed. He once again got behind me, and pulled me against him and surrounded me with his delicious warmth.

"I was thinking, if we get done with this really quick, why don't we do a little sight seeing?" he murmured to me as he nuzzled my neck.

"Hmmm, that sounds really nice. I know this isn't a vacation, so if we don't get around to it, we can always come back" I said as I closed my eyes and breathed in his earthy scent.

"Sure sure. I was thinking about talking to Carlisle about getting us our own jet, this way we wont have to ask him to use his all the time" he said.

"Maybe. We have to see how much it costs though, Jake. I know we have the money, but that is such a huge purchase and I don't know how I feel about that kind of extravagance" I said.

"Yeah, you're right. The money can be used for other things, like if we end up having to relocate" he quietly said. I felt a pain in my heart at that, because I didn't want to leave my family behind.

"Let's talk about it when we get home, ok?" he said, sensing my pain. I nodded my head and fought the tears that were threatening to fall. We laid in bed for the next hour, just relaxing and enjoying our quiet time together. There was a soft knock on the door, and when I called out, Madison poked her head in.

"Mom, I put the clothes in the dryers and started another load for us. Do you have anything else you need washed?" she asked as she stood by the door.

"No, honey, that's all. Maybe Joey has some stuff she needs washed? See if the other kids need anything done, too, and please make sure they pack their bags." I said, giving her a grateful smile.

"Ok. I'm all packed, except my jeans, and I think Sarah might have gone to see Seth, but I'm not sure. Oh, before I forget, Joey and Edward just left to go to the bakery to taste some different kinds of wedding cakes. They said that they will be home in time to leave." she said.

"I'll call Sarah in a bit. I know it's hard for her to be away from Seth, but she knows why he cant go with. Thanks honey, for all your help and for letting me know about Joey and Edward" I said. She gave me a nod, then closed the door behind her when she left. I looked over at the clock once again, and when I saw that it was almost 1pm, I groaned and started to get up.

"Jake, come on, we need to go take a shower" I growled when he didn't let me go.

"I'm coming with you" he said as he got up.

"Jake, do you really think that's a good idea? You know how one thing always leads to another. Besides, I'm going to let you deal with Sarah, because you understand this Imprinting thing better than I do." I replied.

"Grrr, ok, you win. Go shower and I will call her on her cell." he said as he got up and walked out of the room.

I grabbed a pair of my good, designer jeans that Alice had picked out for me, along with a black and white striped off the shoulder shirt. I then got out a bra that I could hide the straps on, along with a pair of black boy shorts and laid everything on the bed. I then went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, removing my clothes while the water got hot. As I showered, I quickly shaved my legs and under arms, then rinsed myself from head to toe and got out. I wrapped myself in a huge towel, wrapping my hair into a smaller one and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Jacob was sitting on the bed, and when I walked out, his eyes darkened with desire.

"Do you ever get enough?" I jokingly said as I grabbed my underwear off the bed.

"Never" he grinned as he laid back and watched me get dressed. When I finally had all my clothes on, I turned to him, placing one hand on my hip and tapping my foot.

"You need to go get ready, buster" I said, grabbing his hands and yanking him to his feet. His arms snaked around me, and he smashed his mouth to mine, making me whimper. Our mouths moved sensually together, and I could feel dampness and heat coming from my intimate center.

"Jake…shower….now" I gasped when I tore my lips from his. He chuckled lightly, then kissed me on the forehead before going to shower.

While he washed up, I went in and blow dried my hair, then clipped up some of it and let the rest hang down in soft waves. I put on a little moisturizer, then slicked my lips with some rose colored gloss, and I was finished. I packed up my toiletries and placed them in my suitcase, then ran downstairs to get the rest of the clothes. I saw several suitcases lined up by the front door, so I knew at least some of the kids were ready to go.

When I got back upstairs, Jacob was already dressed and was placing his own toiletries into our suitcase. He looked really nice in his cargo pants, lightweight cream colored sweater and brown boots. Normally we would have just worn jeans on the flight, but because it was Italy, one of the fashion capitols of the world, we decided to dress a little nicer.

I placed the rest of our clothes in the suitcase, then he zipped it up and carried it downstairs for us. I went into the kitchen to leave a note for Justin, Charlie and Ariah with instructions while we were gone. I wrote down the numbers to each one of the Cullen's cell phones, because they had international service whereas ours didn't. I also left them money to get whatever they would need while we were gone, which shouldn't be much. I wrote down that Angela, Embry, Sam, Emily, and our parents would be checking in on them while we were gone. I put the note up on the refrigerator, then walked out to the living room so I could spend some time with Maya and Bruno. I sat down on the middle of the couch, and each dog took a place beside me, laying their heads in my lap so I would pet them.

"I need you both to keep an eye on things while Jake and I are gone" I said to them, and they wagged their tails in response. It never failed to amaze me that they could actually understand what I was saying. I've never had or known a dog with the same intelligence that these two possessed. I hoped that one day, either one of Angela and Embry's dogs would have a litter, this way we could have more pups with similar genes to Maya and Bruno.

"Hanging out with the kids before we go?" Jacob asked as he hopped over the back of the couch and grabbed Bruno in a hug.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss them while we are gone" I said, giving Maya a kiss on the nose. She responded by butting her nose against mine, then giving me a little lick.

"Me too" he replied while petting both dogs.

"Why don't we take them for a walk on the beach?" I said, and both dogs perked up, jumping off the couch and turning around in happy circles. They loved walking on the beach and playing in the water, so we got up and made our way down to the beach.

**Joey POV**

Edward and I pulled up the the Forks Bakery at about 1pm, both of us excited to pick out our wedding cake. He took my hand in his, and we walked inside and were immediately assaulted by sweet aromas wafting out of the kitchen.

"Can I help you?" I young girl about the age of 17 asked us.

"Yes, my fiance and I would like to same some of your varieties of wedding cakes" Edward smoothly said, giving the girl and grin and making her blush.

"Normally you would need an appointment, but I'm sure I can help you out" she said as she walked away and went back into the kitchen area.

"You are such a shameless flirt" I said as I nudged him.

"I've had years of practice getting my way, if you haven't noticed" he smirked.

"Uh huh. I hope you know that with me, don't count on getting your way all the time, buddy" I glared. He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me against him, kissing me hotly and making my knees weak.

"I already know that, silly. I wouldn't have it any other way" he said as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Ahem, so, I was able to find several varieties for you to sample. Let me know when you pick out your cake and we can order it for you" the girl said as she set a platter full of cake pieces in front of us.

"I feel kinda bad because we wont be ordering from them" I whispered to Edward, making sure the clerk didn't hear me.

"Just go with it, and I'll handle the rest, ok?" he smiled at me. I nodded my head, then looked at the different kinds of cake in front of us.

"Let's try this one" I said as I picked up a piece of yellow cake with custard filling. I took a little bite, and brought the rest to his mouth so he could try.

"It's ok, I don't know about the texture of the custard though, it's a little slimy" he said as he chewed.

"I agree, plus with the wedding being outdoors, I don't know if the custard will spoil. How about this one?" I said, picking up another piece of yellow, but this time it had chocolate in between the layers.

"Not bad at all" he said as he chewed. I giggled because he looked so serious as he chewed the cake, as if trying to intellectualize it.

"This one looks good" he said, picking up a piece of white cake with some kind of red, fruity gel spread on top of a butter cream layer in between the layered cake.

"Oh my God" I moaned, closing my eyes as the yummy flavors exploded in my mouth. The white cake was so moist, and the combination of raspberry and butter cream gave it just enough sweetness.

"This is the best one" Edward said as he finished up his piece. We both looked at each other, and slowly we began to grin, knowing that this was the cake for us.

"I see you have found one that you both like" the clerk said as she noticed our expressions.

"Well, we do like several of them, but can't seem to make up our minds. Would you please write down what each one is, and we will go home and think about it?" Edward said, leaning against the counter and looking deep in the clerks eyes.

"Oh, uh, sure, that's no problem at all. Here" she said, handing him a little slip of paper.

"Thank you" he said, giving her a huge smile before leading me out the door.

"You are so bad!" I said as we walked to the car, and I gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"I'm such a little stinker, huh?" he said as he cracked up.

"That you are" I replied as we got into the car and drove home.

When we pulled into my drive, everyone had arrived and we helped load up the massive stretch limo that Carlisle had ordered. I knew that it was the chauffeur's job to do it, but I felt bad because there were so many bags. I ran inside, grabbing my purse and anything else I would need, and then went back outside. We all said good bye to those staying behind, and they wished us luck and said for us to hurry home. As we drove to the airport, my stomach was all in knots because I was nervous about facing more of the Volturi. Edward took my hand and kissed it, and gave me a reassuring smile, which immediately made me feel better. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, enjoying being close to him as we drove to catch our flight.


	34. Chapter 34

**JPOV**

An hour after the spacious jet took off, I moved over to sit with Carlisle to go over last minute details. Joey and Edward were curled up together, sleeping peacefully, while the rest of the kids either watched a movie or played poker. Bella was curled up in her chair, listening to her Ipod and reading a book. I had never been on this jet before, and it was much bigger than the other one we always used. It was set up almost like a house, with couches, plush chairs, tables, a video section, and a small kitchenette where our own personal flight attendant was making drinks for us.

"So, what do you think their numbers are at right about now? Also, what kind of strengths are we looking for?" I asked as I sat down, handing Carlisle a beer.

"Well, for the most part, the Volturi brought most of their powerful guard with them the other day. They probably left a few stronger ones behind to ensure that Volterra doesn't get raided or taken over. We just need to hit them hard and fast, and the girls need to keep as many people shielded as possible." he said as he took a drink.

"Do you think that most will be stationed in the front of their underground palace, or will they be spread out?" I asked.

"I believe that most will be at the fore front, but there will be a few spread throughout. They sometimes keep a human as their secretary, but I'm unsure if they still practice that. Their vault is in the far recesses of their palace, and there will be two strong guards there to protect it, so we have to take them out quickly as well. Once we secure the areas, I know where they keep their banking records, so I will access those right away and withdraw the funds into several accounts scattered throughout the states under different names. Every name that has been chosen will have the proper identification provided by Jasper, once we return home. After that, I have an agent at Sotheby's who will auction the tangible goods off for us" he said.

"Are there prisoners being held there that we need to free? I remember Ariah saying that some of her family had been captured by the Volturi, and I hope to free them if they are still alive" I said as I finished my beer.

"I have heard of chambers where Aro kept his living 'treasures' but I do not know where they are located. Hopefully Alice will be able to find out for us once we get closer" he said.

"Sounds good. Now, where exactly are we staying in Italy? Is it near Volterra?" I asked.

"Actually, I rented an 8 bedroom villa with a service staff, this way we will have ample sleeping arrangements and have some of the comforts of home. It is about 20 minutes outside of Volterra, so it is close in case anyone gets injured. I have brought all of my emergency medical supplies, too, and I have a friend who is Chief of Staff at the nearby hospital, and he wont ask any questions" he replied.

"You really thought of everything, that's great" I said, motioning to the attendant for another beer. Once she brought it over, and another one for Carlisle, I lifted my bottle.

"Here's to a safe fight and to the future of humanity" I said as I raised my bottle.

"Here here" Carlisle replied, clinking his bottle to mine.

"Why don't you go get some rest, because we still have a long flight ahead of us" Carlisle said as he pointed to a dozing Bella.

"You too, Carlisle" I said, shaking his hand and going over to Bella.

"Hey honey" I said as I slid into my seat.

"Hi" she murmured, turning to me and resting her head against my shoulder. I laid my head on top of hers, and we dozed off together.

I woke up several hours later to Bella gently shaking me awake. I looked at her through hazy eyes, and she smiled at me, immediately warming my heart.

"Are you hungry?" she asked when I finally shook off the last vestiges of sleep.

"Starving, as usual" I grinned, leaning in to kiss her.

"Good, because we are landing in about 20 minutes and Carlisle already called over to the villa and they are preparing dinner as we speak" she said, giving me her adorable, cheeky grin. I leaned in, kissing her softly, sliding my tongue across her lower lip. She sighed, then opened her mouth and her tongue gently curled around mine. I broke away when things started to get too heated, then chuckled when she gave a frustrated growl.

"And you call me insatiable" I laughed.

"Shut up" she snapped, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Maybe, if someone didn't let me sleep for the whole flight, we could have joined the mile high club" I whispered in her ear, gently biting her earlobe.

"You are a bad, bad man" she said as her cheeks turned pink.

"Maybe later tonight I will show you just how 'bad' I can be" I purred in her ear, chuckling as her eyes grew wide.

The pilot came on just them, informing us of the time and temperature in Italy, and letting us know that we were about to land. He informed us that 2 limo's were waiting for us and at which gate, then wished us a pleasant stay.

"It will be pleasant once I get to tear your clothes off" she growled at me.

"Ugh, you are such a tramp!" I said, pretending to be disgusted with her. I jumped when she reached between my legs and gave my quickly hardening penis a squeeze.

"Please make sure your seat-belts are on, Mr and Mrs Black" the flight attendant said, her face turning red when she saw where Bella's hand was at. She quickly jerked her hand away, then hid her face in total embarrassment. I laughed out loud, then kissed Bella on the forehead.

"She's just jealous because you get to put your pretty hands all over my sexy body" I joked, laughing harder when Bella glared at me.

We landed 10 minutes later, heading over to retrieve our luggage and wheeling it over to the gate where we were supposed to meet the limo's. As promised, they were waiting and the drivers took our bags and placed them into the spacious trunks. We all piled into them, and I pulled Bella into my lap, holding her beautiful body close to mine.

As we drove across the countryside, we both looked out the window at the gorgeous scenery unfolding around us. There were buildings from ancient times, their elegant columns complete with scroll work and etchings.

"Volterra is right in this area" Carlisle said as he pointed to a huge pavilion that had thousands of people mulling around.

"Wow, so they are right here in the thick of things, huh?" I asked, startled that they were so close to the public eye.

"Oh yes, this way, their 'food' is easily accessed. Their human secretary lures people in with promises of a grand tour of the underground palace, spinning some story about it being part of Royalty. Then she leads them into a huge chamber, locking them in while the Volturi feed. It's quite disturbing" Carlisle said, his eyes sad.

"I'll bet. Maybe we should attack in the cover of night so we don't draw attention to ourselves?" I asked, thinking about the people who would witness the concussive wave and other powers when they were unleashed at first attack.

"I was thinking the same thing. Everyone slept on the plane, so once we sit down for dinner, we can see how everyone feels. If we are too tired, we can always do it tomorrow night" he said.

"I agree. Oh. My. God." I gasped when we pulled up to the villa. Bells sucked in a harsh breath, her eyes wide as she took in the beautiful structure.

It was made of the finest marble, with columns and an elegant stairway that lead to a huge porch. The grounds were beautifully manicured, with so many flowers all around, their scent wafting through my now open window. I saw several servants waiting for us at the door, and once the limo's stopped, they came down to take our bags.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Black, my name is Franco and I will show you to your master suites" a middle aged man dressed in a black tuxedo said to us.

"Thank you, Franco" Carlisle said, giving him a smile.

"This place is amazing!" Sarah said when she got out of the limo, her eyes drinking everything in.

"Yeah it is! Holy shit!" Logan said as he ran to check everything out.

_Watch your mouth _I said it him through our mental connection.

_Sorry dad! I'm just excited! _he replied.

I watched as Edward walked over to a patch of flowers, picking one and placing it in Joey's hair, right behind her ear. She blushed, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

We followed the staff inside, and they lead us up to our rooms. Bella and I had our own suite, complete with a bathroom, and it made me beyond happy because I could ravage her without worrying about a 'roommate'.

"You all get to hash out your sleeping arrangements. There are 6 bedrooms available, and each one has 2 king size beds in them" Carlisle said as we followed Franco up the stairs. He lead Esme and Carlisle to their room, then brought us to ours. When he opened the doors for us, Bella and I both stopped, gaping at the elegant room that we were staying in.

The room had wall to wall thick, luxurious dark brown carpeting, and the color scheme was all done in different shades of brown with blue accents. In the middle of the room was a king size canopy bed with gauzy layers of fabric draped from post to post. There were 2 dressers and 2 nightstands, and a nice sized walk in closet. The bathroom had a huge claw foot tub, along with a spa shower that had multi jets built into the walls so that you would get a cross stream. The vanity had a marble top, with two bowl sinks, two brushed nickel faucets finishing everything off perfectly.

"This is so cool!" I said as I flopped on the massive bed. It was so nice and soft, and the silk sheets felt amazing against my skin. Bella gave an excited shriek, then pounced on top of me, trying her best to tickle my sides. We were both cracking up as we tried to tickle each other, but when I had her soft body pinned under mine and our eyes met, all laughter was forgotten as I slowly lowered my lips to hers. We both moaned as desire flooded through us, and when she wrapped her legs around me and ground herself against my quickly hardening member, I growled low in my throat, my inner wolf demanding that I take my mate.

"Mom, dad? Sleeping arrangements are all set and OH SHIT!" Joey said as she walked through the open doors. We had totally forgotten to close the bedroom doors when we started making out, and when we heard her voice, we flew apart and I ended up falling off the side of the bed with a loud THUMP. I quickly scrambled to my feet, kneeling on the floor because I had a huge bulge in my pants and didn't want to subject Joey and Edward to anymore embarrassment. They both stood there, Joey looking at the ground, her face beet red, and Edward, red faced too, looking at everything but us.

"This is so awkward" Bella groaned as she buried her face into the pillows.

"I'm sorry about that, you two. Now, what was this about sleeping arrangements?" I asked, trying to shift the subject away from Bella and I.

"Uh, well, Logan, Josh, and Matt are bunking together, Maddy, Sarah, and Cassidy are together, Hayden, Tristan and Brandon are roomies, and Skylar, Faith and Zoey are bunking. As you know, Rose and Emmett need their own room, cuz ewww, horn dogs, and I was wondering if you guys would mind if Edward and I shared a room with Alice and Jasper?" Joey asked, finally looking at us.

"Sure honey, that's fine, just don't let Alice bully you into playing 'Joey Barbie', ok?" Bella said.

"You know she will, so I guess I should ask Carlisle for a sedative now, huh?" she joked.

"Yep! Grab me a few, too" Bella laughed.

"Ok, umm, do you want me to close the door?" she asked, turning red once again.

"No, we are about to come downstairs anyway, thanks" I said, still feeling a bit shamed.

"Ok" she said, quickly leading Edward away.

"Well that was awkward" Bella groaned.

"Ugh, I agree. They both probably need a drink right about now." I laughed.

"Let's go downstairs and check out the rest of the place" she said, hopping off the bed and grabbing me by the hand. I looked down, and my erection was almost gone and barely noticeable anymore, so I followed her down the stairs.

We walked into the parlor, which was a work of art in itself. The floor was marble, with 2 large leather sofas and 4 matching leather arm chairs made up of the richest red leather I had ever seen. There were book cases filled with all of the classics, and I could tell that many of them were antiques. All of the remaining furnishings were antique as well, and the giant Persian rug that lay in the middle of the parlor was made of the finest wool. Carlisle and Esme were relaxing on the couch, her head laying in his lap while he thumbed through a map of the area.

"Jacob, Bella, have a seat. I was just going over the layout of Volterra and trying to see which way would be the best for us to strike" he said, motioning for us to sit.

"Carlisle, I was thinking, why don't we do this late tomorrow night, this way nobody is jet lagged and we are all alert and ready" I asked, because even though I had slept for most of the flight, I was still physically and mentally drained.

"I agree, because Esme is tired too, and I think some of the kids are laying down as we speak. So, a nice dinner and a relaxing night, and a good nights sleep would be great" Carlisle said.

"Darling, maybe we can show everyone around the city for a bit tomorrow morning? If we aren't planning on attacking until late night, early morning, we will have plenty of time to nap beforehand." Esme said as she smiled at us.

"I wouldn't mind checking out Volterra and getting a feel for the layout, either. I'm sure Alice will want to go shopping, too, so that all sounds like a great plan" I said as I tried to stifle a huge yawn.

"Sirs, Ladies, dinner will be served in 10 minutes in the dining room if you would like to assemble your families" a young maid quietly said.

"Yes, thank you, we will be there in a moment" Carlisle said to the shy girl.

"I'll go up and rouse the kids" I said, standing up and kissing Bella on the forehead before running up the marble staircase.

"Let's go, everyone, it's dinner time" I called out in the long hallway. I heard a few sleepy sounding grumbles and few excited shouts, and then everyone filed out and went downstairs.

**EPOV**

As we finished dinner and discussed tomorrow's events, I was making a few plans of my own for the next day. Emmett, Jasper and I had talked about visiting one of the finest Jewelers in Italy to buy our ladies new rings. Even though I had given Joey my mothers diamond ring, I knew that she was worried about damaging it so she tried not to wear it as much. I understood her reasoning, so I planned on buying her an engagement ring that she would feel more comfortable wearing. Alice, Esme and Rosalie had plans for all the girls to go shopping anyway, so that was the perfect opportunity for us to sneak away. The rest of the guys were going with Jacob and Carlisle to scope out Volterra and get a feel for which way would be the best to attack.

After dinner, everyone said goodnight, some going to the parlor to sit and play cards, and some going to bed. Joey looked exhausted, and I was feeling pretty beat myself, so we decided to go up to our room and lay down. I had hoped that we could have gotten our own room so we could have some privacy, but this wasn't a vacation so our alone time would have to wait. Alice and Jasper were not bad to share a room with, and were a much better choice than having to listen to Rose and Emmett work on conceiving. I shuddered at the thought, and quickly switched my thinking to something else.

Joey wanted to shower before laying down, because she said she felt grungy after the long flight, so while she bathed, I changed into a pair of flannel pants and t shirt, then laid down on our bed and thought about the kind of ring I would get her the next day. Alice and Jasper came in just then, and she was excitedly talking about Italian leather clothing or something.

"Edward, don't you think Joey would look great in a leather skirt?" Alice asked. I vision got hazy as I imagined her in a black leather mini skirt with thigh high boots and a leather corset.

"Earth to Edward" Alice said as she bounced on top of me.

"Yes! Sorry, I was day dreaming" I mumbled, feeling my cheeks grow hot.

"I knew it! Then it's settled. I'm taking your fiance leather shopping tomorrow!" Alice said as she got up and went to her own bed to lay down with Jasper.

Joey came back into the room then, wearing her Hello Kitty pajama pants and a pink tank top. Her skin was all flushed from the heat of her shower, and she looked even more beautiful when she was this natural looking. She wasn't big on makeup or anything, but there was something about seeing her with her hair all wet and in her cute pajamas that always made my breath catch. She came over to me, pulling back the covers and sliding in next to me.

"How was your shower?" I asked as I kissed her.

"Hmm, heavenly" she sighed.

"Joey, I hope you're ready to do some shopping tomorrow, because I'm going to be playing Joey Barbie with you in the morning!" Alice said.

"Noooooo" Joey moaned as she buried her face in my neck.

"Pffft! Don't worry, we are only going to a couple of stores!" Alice said as she trotted off to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Jo, just give up, because you know once she gets her mind set on something, she's like a dog with a bone" Jasper said as he smiled gently at her.

"Yeah yeah" she growled sleepily.

"Get some rest, love." I said as we wrapped our limbs around each other. My chin was resting on top of her head while her face was buried in my neck, and I could hear her breathing beginning to slow as she slipped off to sleep. Alice came back in, and Jasper told her to be quiet, so she hopped into her bed and turned out the light, and we all crashed, completely wiped out from the long flight.


	35. Chapter 35

**Joey POV**

"No, Alice, those are totally unpractical, and besides, where in the hell will I wear them to?" I asked as she held out a pair of black leather thigh high boots.

"Come on, Josephine! These will make Edward wild when you wear them with this mini skirt!" Alice said as she looked at me, completely exasperated.

"Alice, I have already given in and am getting the 2 pairs of leather pants with the matching jackets, isn't that enough?" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"I know that, but please, just try this outfit on before you make any snap decisions" Alice begged as she gave me her puppy dog face.

"FINE! Mom, will you please come and help me?" I asked, looking at my mom for help.

"I guess" she said as I dragged her to the fitting room.

I yanked off my clothes and put on the dark green, off the shoulder shirt, black leather mini and thigh high boots. My mom helped me zip everything up, and when I turned around, I didn't recognize myself. The skirt came to mid-thigh, and the boots fell one inch short of meeting the skirt.

"Mom, I cant wear this! Maybe you can, for dad, but this soo isn't me." I whined. She looked me over, tilting her head as she assessed the look, then shook her head.

"No, honey, you're right. If the skirt was a bit longer, and the boots a bit shorter, then it would be adorable on you, but this? No way, you look like a porno star" she said as she helped me remove everything.

"Alice, no way" I said as I handed her back everything. She stuck her lip out, pouting, then handed me 2 different pairs of black leather boots. One pair were pull-ons that came up to my knees, had a one inch wedge heel and were slightly scrunched. The other pair came just above my ankles, zipped up on the inner sides, and also had a one inch wedge heel.

"Now these are more like it" I said, unable to choose which ones I liked better. I thought about the dark grey, wool skirt that came just below my knees that I had gotten earlier in the morning, and I knew that the knee high boots would look good with it. The shorter boots would look good with both pairs of leather pants I was getting, one pair in dark red and the other pair in black, and they would also look good with my jeans.

"I'm going to get both, because I can't decide which ones to choose" I said, my response making Alice jump up and down in glee.

"Well, I'm getting the thigh highs, along with this leather skirt and corset, because Emmett will like the outfit" Rosalie said as she took my refused clothes from me. My mom got a pair of black leather pants like mine, and she got herself and my dad matching leather jackets. Esme picked out 2 purses, Rosalie the trampy outfit, and Alice got a pair of lime green leather pants with a matching jacket. We paid for our purchases, and my eyes bugged out of my head when I got my total.

"$3000 American" the sales lady said, smiling at me. I handed her my credit card, and noticed my hands trembling at the outrageous amount. I never spent as much money in my entire life as I did today, and I could feel the knot of anxiety in my stomach.

"That's it, no more shopping for me. Do you know how many clothes I could have gotten for the needy back home with what I spent today?" I asked as we walked down the crowded street. A passing group of men whistled at us, and I gave them the finger, totally annoyed with their cat calls and with myself for spending so much money.

"You flipped them off!" my mom said as she cracked up.

"Yeah, they were pigs and deserved it" I said as I tried to balance all of my bags.

"Shockingly, I'm all shopped out, too, so let's call the limo and head back to the villa" Alice said as she flipped open her cell. 20 minutes later, the limo arrived and the driver helped us load all of our bags and then helped us into the huge car.

"Honey, I know how you feel about the extravagance, but you have done so much for the community already, and you never buy yourself anything frivolous, so don't beat yourself up" my mom said.

"Who are you and what have you done with my conservative mother?" I asked as I looked at her in shock.

"I know, I know" she laughed.

"She's right, Joey. There is nothing wrong with splurging on yourself every now and then. The things you got today are classics and will never go out of style, so you can get a lot of years out of them" Esme gently said.

"EXACTLY!" Alice chirped as she gave me a playful glare.

"I surrender!" I groaned and I threw up my hands.

We pulled up to the villa a couple of minutes later, and several of the servants were waiting for us. They went to take my bags, but I insisted on carrying my own because I felt weird about being waited on, and carried them up to the bedroom. Edward was laying on his stomach, sprawled on the huge bed reading a book, which he closed when I walked into the room.

"Hi" he said as he gave me his crooked smile.

"I missed you" I said, dropping my bags and laying next to him.

"I missed you too" he replied, leaning over me and kissing me tenderly.

"I got you something today" he said as he got up and walked over to one of the dressers.

"Please tell me you didn't get me anything crazy" I said as I rolled over onto my stomach and watched him. He came back over to the bed and laid back down next to me. He took my left hand and slid a gorgeous engagement ring onto my ring finger. I didn't wear his mother's ring on the trip, because with the fight in Volterra, I didn't want to risk damaging it.

"What is this?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"I know that you are afraid of ruining the ring I gave you, so I decided to get you one that you can wear every single day. It's platinum, so you don't have to worry about breaking any of the prongs and losing the diamond. How do you like it?" he asked, watching me to gauge my reaction.

The ring was so pretty that my eyes filled with tears. The pear shaped center stone was about a carat in size and was surrounded my smaller diamonds. The band was slender, yet heavy with platinum, and had little round diamonds going down each side, stopping where my fingers came together.

"It's perfect" I whispered, leaning over and kissing him. He gently guided me so that I lay on my back, and he settled himself over me, pressing his body to mine. Our lips moved more urgently together, and I couldn't resist running my fingers through his bronze hair and pulling his mouth harder to mine.

"God I want you" he panted when we broke away to breathe, trialing kisses along my jaw line and down my neck.

"Jasper, just set the bags over by OOPS!" Alice said when she opened the door and saw us in our intimate embrace. Jasper slammed into her when she stopped so abruptly, making Alice topple over and trip on the bags she was carrying. Edward and I scrambled apart, and I hid my face while he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We can leave" Jasper said as he set the bags down and grabbed Alice's hand.

"No, it's ok, we were going for a walk anyways" Edward replied, taking my hand and helping me off the bed.

"If they wanted to play, they should have locked the door!" I heard Alice say as we walked down the hallway.

Edward lead me outside and we walked slowly around the grounds, admiring their beauty and all of the pretty flowers that were growing all over. I noticed we were headed into a cluster of trees at the end of the property, and we followed a trail for about 15 minutes before he grabbed and pinned me against a large tree. His mouth went to my neck, sucking and nipping on the marks he had left behind.

"Yes" I gasped, feeling my body grow warm as I became aroused. I tore at his shirt, trying to open up the buttons while he worked on my pants. A minute later, our clothes were in a heap and he lifted me up, pressing me against the tree once again and wrapping my legs around his trim waist. I felt the tip of his hard manhood brush against my entrance, and before he slid into me, he growled in frustration.

"Dammit! I forgot to grab the condoms" he snapped as he started backing away from me.

"Forget it, I don't care anymore. We have eternity to plan our lives and decide what we want to do with jobs and school. If we have a baby now, so be it" I said, meaning it.

"Ugh, are you sure? I can stop" he started to say, but I cut him off by grabbing him by the hair and pulling his mouth to mine. He moaned softly, snaking his tongue around mine and aligning himself at my entrance. He slowly slid inside, and I tore my lips from his, moaning as I felt his length fill me.

"God you feel so good inside of me" I gasped once he was buried as deep as he could go.

"You are so tight, hot and wet and I never want to leave your body" he said as his eyes locked with mine and he began thrusting in and out. Our mouths barely touched as we stared into each others eyes the whole time, our breath coming in hard pants with each of his thrusts.

"Am I pushing you too hard against the tree?" he asked, concerned about my back and the rough bark.

"No, keep going" I gasped as I got closer and closer to my climax.

"Edward, harder" I growled, and he complied, moving harder and faster in and out of me. I could tell he was close, because his thrusts were getting slightly frantic, and when my climax hit, it drove him over the edge with me. We both cried out, our lips crashing together as intense orgasms washed over us, and I felt his penis pulse inside of me, spilling himself deep into my trembling body. He held me against the tree while we continued kissing, allowing the waves of pleasure roll through our bodies. When we finally stopped shaking, he pulled his head back and smiled lovingly at me.

"You are so cute when you look at me like that" I said with a little laugh as I brushed my thumb over his swollen lips.

"You mean I'm not cute all the time?" he asked, giving me a mock pout. I leaned my head in, taking his lower lip between my teeth and gently biting down.

"You are beyond cute. Beautiful is more like it" I said when I released his lip. He cupped my face in his hand, his thumb brushing against my cheek as he looked at me.

"I can't even think of a word that's good enough to describe you. Beautiful, alluring, sensual, exquisite, stunning, ethereal, sexy, adorable, sweet, angelic….I can go on and on" he said, his words making me flush.

"I love you so much" I said, closing my eyes and leaning into his touch.

"Ditto, my lovely fiance" he smiled, kissing me softly before setting my feet on the ground. We helped each other get dressed, then walked hand in hand back to the villa.

**JPOV**

Bella was showing me the things she had gotten earlier that day, and when she handed me a bag with a black leather jacket in it, I gave her a huge grin and hugged her.

"Wow, matching jackets, huh? This is awesome, Bells! Thank you!" I said as I tried it on. It was a perfect fit, which was a rarity because I was so tall.

"You're welcome" she said as she kissed me.

"So, did you guys do your recon today?" she asked, smiling at her term for the scoping out of Volterra we had done earlier.

"Yep! We are going in at about midnight, so there shouldn't be too many people in the plaza then. There were 6 guards at the entrance, so you need to take them out right away with that wave thing you do" I said as I took the coat off and folded it neatly.

"It's about 2pm now, and dinner wont be until 6, so why don't we take a nap?" Bella suggested.

"That would be nice, although I feel like all I have done lately is sleep" I laughed as we laid down on the bed. She draped one arm over my torso, then laid her head on my chest just over my heart. I began running my fingers through her hair, because I knew she liked it and it was soothing for me, and a short time later, we were both fast asleep.

Several hours later, I was woken up when someone knocked on our bedroom door. I gently moved Bella off of me and went to see who it was.

"Hello, Jacob. I just wanted to let you know that dinner will be ready in 20 minutes" Carlisle said when I opened the door.

"Thanks, Carlisle, we'll be down in a few minutes. I just have to wake Bella up" I said, and he nodded and walked away to let everyone else know.

"Bells, honey, wake up, dinner is almost ready" I said as I leaned over and kissed the back of her neck.

"What time is it" she mumbled, still partially asleep.

"It's almost 6" I replied as I laid back down next to her.

"Ugh, this time change thingy is killing me" she grumbled as she sat up and stretched.

"I actually feel much better now that I've gotten about 25 hours of sleep in the last 40 hours" I chuckled.

"Lucky you" she glared at me, making me laugh harder.

"Come on, don't be all crabby. Let's go get some food and lots of coffee" I said as I slid out of bed and tugged on her hands.

"Argh!" she growled as I yanked her to her feet. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, then lead her downstairs to the huge dining room. Everyone else was sitting down, many of them freshly showered and looking wide awake.

"Jacob, Bella! You have to try this coffee! I'm on my 4th cup already!" Alice said, her body practically humming from all the caffeine.

"She hasn't shut up in the last 10 minutes, so if I were you, I would run and hide" Jasper said, yelping when Alice pinched him.

One of the servants came over to Bella and I and poured us each a large cup full of coffee, and when I tasted it, I could see why Alice liked it so much. It was strong, but had a smooth, almost nutty flavor with no hint of bitterness at all.

"Wow, this is so good" Bella said, quickly drinking the rest of her coffee and getting a refill. Dinner was just being served, and while we ate, I brought up my plans for later that night.

"So, here's what I'm thinking. Me, Bells, Joey, Edward, Carlisle, Hayden, Maddy, Tristen, Zoey and Cassidy will act like a bunch of drunken tourists when we approach the entrance. The rest of you hold back and wait just outside of the plaza, those of you who are wolves will already be phased, and wait until you hear my command before you come to back us up. The element of surprise will be one of our best advantages, and I hope to burn through all of the leeches before they have time to warn anyone else to our attack." I said.

"That sounds like a good plan. Let me speak from experience that it has happened many times in the past, drunk tourists being lost. Usually the Volturi would usher them right in and feed before the people even knew what hit them, so that will definitely work" Carlisle said.

"We will leave by foot at 11:30pm, and with our speed, we should be there within a few minutes. If anyone should happen to get injured, you need to let me know right away so Carlisle can help you or get you to the hospital. God willing, that wont happen, but it's always good to be prepared" I said, leaning back in my chair and placing my hand over my full stomach.

"The hospital is only a couple of blocks away, and Dr. Antonetti will be there in case something happens. Now, I don't want any of you to be alarmed, because he is a vampire and he does drink human blood, but he hasn't killed anyone in over 50 years. He pays people to donate under the ruse that it's a blood drive for the hospital, and he does give some of it to the blood bank just to cover himself in case someone asks. He is a peaceful man and has been my friend for over 300 years, and he despises the Volturi and their ways." Carlisle said as he watched my face closely.

"I trust you, Carlisle, but once this is all over, he has to convert or be destroyed" I warned. Even though his friend ate donated blood, there was no way that I could trust that he wouldn't slip up one day if bagged blood became scarce.

"I understand and will talk to him once all of this is behind us" he replied, looking slightly pained.

After dinner, Bella went upstairs to take a shower, and I went to go check on Joey to make sure Alice wasn't driving her up a wall. During dinner, she drank 2 more cups of coffee and was practically flying all over the place and was 10 times more hyper than she usually was. I knocked on their partially closed door, and when I heard Edward say come in, I pushed it open. Alice and Jasper weren't in the room, but Joey and Edward were laying down, her head laying on his stomach while they both read and listened to piano music.

"Hi dad" she said, putting her bookmark in to save her page, then setting the book down.

"Hi honey, I just wanted to check and make sure Alice wasn't bouncing all over the place" I said as I sat down on the other bed.

"Jasper took her running so she could burn off some of the caffeine, so they wont be back for awhile" Edward said as he shook his head laughing.

"Was that her first experience with coffee?" I asked, cringing as I thought about her drinking it everyday.

"It sure was, and I hope she learns moderation, because she was so wired that I swear her hair was sticking straight up. Until Joey and I get married and move into our own place, I don't care to see her like that again" Edward laughed.

"Look at what Edward bought me today!" Joey said, jumping up and walking over to me, holding out her hand.

"Wow, that's really nice! Great taste, Edward" I said as I looked at the diamond ring.

"I love it! I am so worried about damaging his mother's ring that I don't wear it that often, so he bought this one for me to wear all the time." she said as she went and laid back down.

"Well, I'm going to go lay down for a bit. Get some rest and meet us down in the parlor at 11:15pm" I said, giving her a kiss on top of her head.

When I got back to our room, Bella was done showering and was just finishing getting dressed. We laid down for the rest of the evening, and when it was time to meet everyone downstairs, we walked down hand in hand.

Everyone was ready, wearing comfortable clothing and talking nervously. Those who were wolves wore minimal clothing and had their leather cords in their hands so they could tie their clothes to the legs.

"Remember everyone, stay with your partners, and those of you who can shield, try to cover as many people as you possibly can. Bella, Joey, Skylar and Faith, blow away as many as you can and everyone else will handle the rest. Be safe, be smart and lets go kick some vampire ass!" I said, causing most of the group to cheer. I saw Bella chewing her lower lip nervously, so I pulled her against my chest and hugged her.

"Don't worry so much. We are going to be fine" I said as I stroked her hair.

"I love you, Jake" she whispered, her body shaking slightly.

"I love you too" I said as I kissed her.

"Ok, let's roll!" I said, leading everyone out the door.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thanks tons for all of the reviews! I am officially over my funk, so here's another chapter for you to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight or the characters that have been created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

"Ohhhhh 99 bottles of beer on the waaaaal! 99 bottles of beeeeeer!" Jacob sang loudly as we walked across the now deserted plaza.

"Take one down! Pass it around! 99 bottles of beer on the waaaal!" Edward finished as he pretended to stumble.

This was beyond messed up, pretending to be drunk. My heart was pounding so hard that I thought my chest was going to crack open, and I was sure the guards we were coming up to could hear it. I put my shield around everyone, because I had a really bad feeling about this whole thing. I knew that it had to be done, and that there was no way around it, but that didn't mean that I had to like it.

"Oh looky! Are you the Vatican Guards?" Jacob slurred as he stumbled against one of them. There were 6, as there were earlier, and they were dressed in long, flowing gray robes and their faces were devoid of emotion.

"You cannot enter, sir" one of the guards said as he pushed Jacob back.

"But I wanna see the Pope! My girlfriend here is very naughty and needs to be saved" Jacob whined. _You are in so much trouble after we get through this….._

"Sir, you have the wrong part of Italy to see the Pope" the guard said warningly.

"Well, too bad for you, because you need your last rites" I said as I called up the wave and disintegrated them before they could utter one more word. Jacob and the rest of the wolves phased, then called everyone else who was waiting for the signal, to come forth.

"Lets go!" Carlisle said as he pushed open the doors and ran inside. There were 4 more guards on the inside, and Joey blew them away with the green balls of fire. We all stopped, listening to see if we had been heard, and Alice scanned her visions before we proceeded.

"They don't know yet, but we need to hurry" she said.

We followed Carlisle through a maze of corridors, finally ending up in an atrium with a massive desk in the center. There were brochures about guided tours of "The Lost Palace of Italy" and I cringed as I thought about all of the innocent people who were lead to their deaths.

"How did you get in here after hours?" an angry, female voice demanded. Jacob and Maddy lunged at her, tearing her apart and flinging the pieces at Joey and Faith, who quickly burned them. Apparently, the rest of the guards heard the female scolding us, and began pouring into the atrium to see what was going on. There were about 30 of them, so we joined our hands and quickly sent a massive wave at them, turning them all to ash.

"There shouldn't be many more, guessing by the numbers from the battle and the guards we saw tonight. We need to keep an eye out just in case." Carlisle said, as Jacob phased back and pulled his shorts on.

"Ok, you all know who your partners are, so I want you to break into groups of 4 and comb through this place from top to bottom. Alice, do you see anything?" Jacob asked.

"It's hard to see with all of you phased, but so far the outcome looks ok…." she said as she strained to see. Her face was a mask of concentration, and she had little beads of sweat on her forehead as she tried to see around the wolves.

"I can hear some jumbled thoughts…Wait, I can hear someone calling for help…" Edward said as he listened closely.

"I hear it too….it's gotta be the prisoners! We have to find them!" Joey cried as she and Edward took off running down a long tunnel, followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

"The vault is this way" Carlisle said as he lead us down another tunnel.

We ran into a few more guards as we made our way down the tunnel, but after a slight physical confrontation, I was able to kill them quickly. When we arrived at the vault, there were 2 guards standing by, which Faith burned before they even knew what hit them. As Carlisle, Alice and Jasper worked on tearing the massive door away, I couldn't help but nervously think that things were going too well. We hadn't heard anything from the others yet, so I contacted each one through our connection.

"_Maddy, how is everything?" _

_Madison: Fine mom, we have been up and down this tunnel twice and only ran into 2 guards._

"_Ok honey, once your area is secure, check on the others before heading back to the atrium. We are at the vault now and hopefully we will be done soon"_

_Madison: Got it!_

"_Joey, what did you all find?"_

_Joey: Mom, it is disgusting how many creatures that the Volturi has captive! I am trying so hard not to cry, because so many of them are mentally and emotionally broken._

"_I'm sure, honey. Did you run into any trouble?"_

_Joey: Yeah, there were a bunch of guards down here because there are so many chambers holding shape shifters and other creatures. I took care of them though, so we are good._

"_Did you find any of Ariah's people?"_

_Joey: Not yet, but we did find 3 real werewolves though! Because it's not a full moon, they are in human form, but they have been tortured pretty bad. I think we need to bring them to the hospital, because they are a mess._

"_Ok, I'll let the others know. If you need any help, call us, ok?"_

_Joey: I will, love you mom!_

"_I love you too"_

"_Sarah, what's going on at your end?"_

_Sarah: SHIT! Hang on a sec, mom, I'm fighting a leech right now and the prick bit me!_

"_Do you guys need help??"_

_Sarah: Nope, this is the last one…..ok, Matt and Zoey are tearing him to shreds. I'm fine, but wow does that venom burn!_

"_As soon as you are finished, come to the atrium and take the northern tunnel. It leads to the vault, where we are, and Carlisle can take a look at you"_

_Sarah: Will do, see you in a few!_

"Everyone is ok, but Sarah got bitten. She is going to head over so you can look at her, Carlisle. Joey found all of the chambers where the 'living treasures' are being held, and some are in really poor shape. Some may need to go to the hospital" I said.

"Is she ok? Do we need to go to her?" Jacob asked about Sarah.

"No, she's fine. Let's just get this done so we can get back to the villa. This place gives me the creeps" I replied. My answer was a loud shriek of tortured metal as the massive vault door finally came off, and I gasped at the contents inside.

There were sculptures, paintings, and other masterpieces created over the last 3000 years, and they were breathtaking. Along one long wall was a glass covered case, and inside were some of the most gorgeous pieces of jewelry and gemstones displayed. There was a diamond the size of my fist, cut into an unusual shape that sparkled like crazy. All around it, on display, were flawless colored diamonds, as well as every gemstone imaginable.

"There has to be billions worth of gems alone!" Alice said as she gazed at everything.

"I knew the Volturi had a lot of treasures, but I never fathomed it would be this much" Carlisle said as we walked around and looked at everything.

"I think we are going to have to arrange to have a lot of this shipped over to the states, because this will not all fit on the jet. Some of these items belong to Royal families, as well as the Vatican, so I will arrange to have them delivered to their rightful owners" Carlisle continued.

"Ok, I'm here but the bite is almost healed already…WHOA!" Sarah said as she walked into the vault and saw everything.

"Let me see your wound, Sarah" Carlisle said as he walked over to her. The bite was on her leg, just below her knee, and I could see that it was almost completely healed, but it would leave a permanent scar in it's wake.

"It looks fine and is healing nicely. Are you having any ill effects from the venom?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope, it burned like hell at first, but it went away quickly. I feel just fine!" she said as she walked over to a solid gold cross, running her fingers over the gems that were set into it.

"We should put as much as we can into those chests over there and bring everything back to the villa. Tomorrow, I will hire a truck to deliver the chests to the jet, that way we don't have to worry about loading everything later." Carlisle said as he walked over to a massive ebony desk. He broke the locks that were securing each drawer, and began removing the contents from inside. We all began placing things into the trunks while he looked over the financial records of the Volturi.

"I don't think we will have any trouble funding the Council for a long, long time" Carlisle quietly said as he looked at several ledgers.

"How much is there?" Jacob asked as he walked over.

"In these 7 ledgers, there is a total of at least 400 billion dollars, American" he replied, his jaw dropping at the amount.

"What in the hell did they need with all this money and other things? It's sickening" Jacob said, his voice filled with disgust. I felt the same way, because there were so many needy people in the world, and the Volturi just kept taking and taking.

"Aro…he loved hoarding and collecting things…I am truly shocked" Carlisle replied, his hands trembling as he placed the ledgers into his messenger bag. We went back to packing things up, filling each trunk to the top with everything we could. Each one was so heavy, but with our strength, they would be no problem to carry back to the villa. Granted, it would take us longer to get back, but I didn't mind because all of this was going towards a greater good. I was just shutting the lid on the trunk I was working on when I heard Alice cry out in agony.

"Joey! NO! We have to go to her!" she screamed, and I felt my heart stop in fear. We all dropped what we were doing and ran in the direction that Joey, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie went earlier.

**EPOV**

When we found the chambers where all of the exotic creatures and shape shifters were being held, and once we killed the numerous guards, I felt so much grief when I saw the condition some of them were in. Many had been locked up for centuries, so mentally and emotionally damaged that I knew that there was no hope for them. We slowly made our way from chamber to chamber, freeing those who were more fortunate and were able to assist us. When we found the werewolves, I was shocked to tears at their condition.

There were 3 of them, all male, and they had been starved to near death and had terrible scars all over their bodies. They were chained to their beds, and were covered in their own filth, completely out of their minds from the years of torture. When they saw us, they weakly lunged at us, screaming and snapping, even though they were in human form.

"We need to have Carlisle sedate them before we remove their chains. They need to go right to the hospital, and probably a sanitarium for the rest of their lives" Emmett said, his voice wavering from the horrific site in front of us.

"How can anyone be this cruel?" Joey asked as her tears streamed down her face.

"The Volturi were real monsters, and I am glad we killed them all." Rosalie spat, her face twisted in rage.

We left the werewolves where we found them, and continued on to see what other creatures were locked up. Many were exotic animals, but there were also many shape shifters as well. We freed as many as we could, and then had only 2 more chambers to go to before we were done. When we stepped over to the second to the last one, Joey gasped at the stunning woman inside. She was laying on her bed, watching us defiantly as we opened the huge door and came in. She had long, golden hair, fair skin and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Who are you?" she asked as she glared at us.

"We are here to free you and mean you no harm" Joey said.

"Is this some kind of sick joke of Aro's or something? Tell him I'm not in the mood" she snapped as she closed her eyes and turned away from us.

"Aro is dead" I gently told her. She whipped around and looked at me warily.

"Dead? How?" she asked, hope filling her voice.

"We killed him a few days ago, along with most of the Volturi. We came to free all of you, and to use the Volturi's wealth to create a Great Council to make sure that creatures like the Volturi are destroyed. My name is Josephine, and this is Edward, Emmett and Rosalie" Joey said to the woman who was regarding her warily.

"My name is Marie" she said, trying to shake our hands but her chains stopping her. I walked over to her, and snapped them apart so that she could move freely. When I stepped back, she jumped to her feet and the air shimmered around her. Seconds later, a unicorn identical to Ariah stood before us, rearing up at us threateningly. We jumped out of the way, and she blew by us, running for freedom.

"Wait! Marie! Do you have a daughter named Ariah??" Joey yelled down the hall at her retreating form. Marie stopped abruptly, then slowly trotted over to us, shimmering back into her human form.

"How do you know of Ariah? Is she being held here too?" she demanded.

"No! Ariah helped us with the battle in the States a few days ago. My parents let her live with us until she gets on her feet with school and a job" Joey said, giving the woman a soft smile.

"My Ariah is alive….they told me they caught her and killed her" Marie cried as she slumped to the ground in relief. Joey ran over to her, and helped her back to her feet.

"Ariah is just fine, I promise. She thinks you are dead as well, so when she sees you in a few days, she's going to freak!" Joey excitedly said. As they both stood up, I heard a voice I didn't recognize in my head…

_Little girl smells so good, need a taste…_

"NO!" I yelled, but was too late as a burly vampire dropped from the ceiling, landing on top of Joey and slamming her to the ground. He yanked her up and buried his teeth into her neck, then slammed her so hard against the wall that I could hear several bones shatter. Rosalie, Emmett and I jumped on top of him, able to tear him away before he drained her dry. I ran over to her still form, crying when I saw the blood coming from her mouth and neck.

"Joey, love, I've got you. GO GET CARLISLE!" I screamed to anyone who would hear me.

"Give her to me, son" he said as he appeared out of nowhere. I could barely see him as my tears streamed down my face, and I felt him gently take her from me and lay her flat on the ground.

"Joey!" Bella screamed when she saw her daughter laying there.

"We have to bring her to the hospital right away. She has a spinal injury, a badly broken leg and several rib fractures that I'm afraid may have punctured her lungs. Find me something to lay her on so we can carry her" Carlisle said.

I sat there, totally numb and in shock because I hadn't been able to protect Joey from the vampire. I heard the screech of tortured metal, then saw Emmett lay one of the cell doors down and help Carlisle lay her on it. Emmett grabbed one and and Carlisle the other, and headed to the hospital.

"Edward, lets get going" Alice said as she tugged at my hands. I merely nodded, then followed her into the night.

When we got to the hospital, Carlisle was talking to a tall doctor who I assumed was Dr. Antonetti, and I watched as they both whisked Joey away. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, and when I turned, my eyes met Bella's chocolate ones. Hers were red from crying, as were mine, and we hugged each other, terrified about Joey's status.

"I saw it happen, but we were too late" Alice whispered through her sobs.

"I heard his thoughts right before he attacked, but I was too far away to push her out of his line of attack. Oh God, please let her be ok. I cant live without her…." I said, my words choked off when I started to sob uncontrollably. I slid down to the ground and laid there, totally surrounded by grief and guilt for not saving her. If she died, it would be my fault and I would never forgive myself. I had 3 women who all had loved me, and because they did, were hurt terribly.

I looked up and saw Jacob holding Bella, and they both were crying in fear for their daughter. Esme came over to me, gently helping me to sit in a chair, and she sat next to me, holding my hand as we waited for some news. The silence in the room was deafening, punctuated by some sobbing and sniffles here and there. 5 hours later, Carlisle came out to us, his face grim, and I felt my heart stop.

"She's stable and out of surgery. We had to put a metal rod in her leg until it heals, she had 6 broken ribs and a collapsed lung, but the worst injury was to her back. Several vertebrae were crushed and her spinal cord was severed….we stabilized the area with plates, screws and rods until the bones heal, but…." he couldn't continue because he started to cry.

"She will never walk again" Jacob whispered as he slumped to the ground, his body shaking with pain and grief.

"It's not good. I am so sorry I don't have better news, but the chances that she will ever walk again are less than 3%" Carlisle said.

"Can we see her?" Bella asked through her tears.

"In a few minutes. They are bringing her to the intensive care unit, so she will be placed in a room shortly. I will come and get you once she's settled in." Carlisle said as he walked back down the hallway.

"Paralized…..my poor little girl will never walk again" Bella cried as she buried her face into Jacobs chest.

"Bells, our baby…." Jacob choked as he held her.

I was so caught up in my grief that everyone else faded away from my sight. All that filled me was agony that the angelic woman I loved more than my own life would never walk again. She came close to death tonight, and I felt completely responsible because I didn't pick up on the enemy's thoughts until it was too late. I thought about killing myself because of what I did, but Joey needed me more than ever now, so I vowed that I would take care of her for all eternity. No matter what, I still loved her with every shred of my being, and I wanted to spend every possible minute with her. I just hoped she could forgive me for not saving her…….


	37. Chapter 37

**JPOV**

An hour after Carlisle came out to give us an update about Josephine, he returned to tell us that she had been moved into a room and that we could visit her, 2 people at a time. He said that she was still unconscious from both her injuries and from the anesthesia, but he assured us that she would wake up when her body was ready.

I took Bella by the hand as we entered the small room, and I felt my heart break as my eyes took in her damaged form. Her leg was propped up on several pillows and encased in a cast that went from her foot all the way to her hip. She had gauze bandaging wrapped around her neck where the vampire had bitten her, and her skin had a gray pallor to it, along with dark circles under her pretty eyes. He breathing was so slow that if the monitoring machines weren't hooked up to her, I would have thought she was gone.

"Joey, honey, mommy and daddy are here sweetheart" Bella said as she sat down in a chair next to the bed and took her hand into hers.

"Hi baby, it's dad…you have to get better honey…mom and I are not going to leave you until you are well" I said as I began to cry once again. I sat next to Bella and wrapped my arm across her shoulders, both trying to comfort her and to obtain comfort for myself.

"_Jake, oh God she looks so bad" _Bella said to me through our minds.

"_I know, honey, but she's so strong and I know she can get through this"_ I replied, trying to stay strong and optimistic.

"_What if she can never walk again? What kind of life would she have, because she's so used to running around so free" _Bella said, her face wet with tears.

"_Then we help her as much as we can, Bells. When she wakes up, we have to be strong for her, because she is going to need it in order to find the will to walk again" _I replied as I pulled her body against mine and buried my face in her soft hair. We stayed with Joey for several hours, then I got up to leave because I knew Edward would want to see her.

"Come on, Bells, let's give Edward some time with her" I gently said. She looked so torn between wanting to stay with Joey and wanting to give Edward some time alone with her. Finally she stood up and followed me out to the waiting room. When we walked through the door, Edward looked up at us, his eyes swollen and red from crying, and his face haunted by what had happened.

"Go to her, Edward. She's still asleep, but I know she will want you to be there" I said. He gave me a nod, then got up quickly and made his way to her room.

**EPOV**

I stood in the doorway of Joey's room, fear filling me because I was terrified to see her condition. I took a deep breath, and pushed the door open, almost being brought to my knees when I saw her damaged form laying on the bed. Her skin was so pale that I could almost see right through it, her beautiful featured marred by bruises and bandaging.

"Oh Joey, love, I am so sorry" I whispered as my tears fell down my face. I sat down next to her, taking her uncharacteristically cold hand into my warm one. I brought it to my face, nuzzling and kissing it as I cried. She looked so lifeless laying there, and I felt the hatred toward myself burning deep in my stomach. It was my fault she was so broken. I should have been faster, stronger, been able to pick up the thoughts of the vampire before he attacked her.

"It's not your fault" her quiet voice said to me as she moved her hand to touch my face.

"Oh Josephine, I am so sorry for not protecting you! Please, how are you?" I asked, my voice trembling as I fought back tears. Her green eyes were hazy as she tried to focus and her face twisted in pain when she tried to move.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck. What happened?" she asked.

"You were attacked by a vampire, darling. You scared us terribly when you wouldn't wake up" I said.

"So that's what happened. Ugh, my ribs and back are killing me" she groaned. I reached over and hit the button on the machine that regulated her pain medication, releasing more into her system. I saw her visibly relax as it worked its way through her body, but my relief at easing her pain was short lived.

"Why can't I move my legs? I can't feel anything below my waist" she said, starting to get hysterical and beginning to struggle a bit. I gently pressed her backward, and her terrified eyes met mine.

"Joey, your spine…your back was broken" I said, pulling my eyes away from hers.

"No" she whispered, her voice filled with agony.

"So I'm paralyzed now, is that it?" she shrieked, her tears beginning to fall.

"I'm going to take care of you, Jo, I promise. There's a chance you will walk again, and I will do whatever I can to make sure you do" I said, determination in my voice.

"Just leave, Edward. I want to be alone, so please go" she said as she looked away from me. I felt my heart tear open at her words, and I was about to argue when she screamed at me.

"GET! OUT! NOW!" she yelled, grabbing anything she could get her hands on and throwing it at me. A nurse came into the room then, and tried to calm Joey down. I slunk out of the room, my whole being filled with such intense agony that I couldn't breathe. I started to run then, shoving open the door leading to the waiting room and passing by everyone in a blur.

"Edward, wait!" I heard Alice call to me, but I ignored her.

I ran and ran, my tears blinding me and my pain making me choke. My lungs were burning, as well as the rest of my body, but nothing compared to the pain in my heart. She hated me, couldn't even look at me, and I deserved it. I had betrayed her by not protecting her, and I was getting what I finally deserved. I knew all along that I was not good enough for her, that even though I was human again, my past sins didn't make me clean.

When I was unable to run anymore, I fell to the ground and curled up in a ball, crying my eyes out. This pain I felt was worse than anything I had ever experienced in my lifetime, even when I was changed. I would gladly take the burning agony of the venom coursing through me any day of the week over the emotions I was feeling. As I lay in the grass, I felt someone gently touched my shoulder, and when I finally looked to see who it was, I saw Carlisle standing there, his face full of sadness.

"This is not your fault Edward, you must know this" he said as he sat down next to me. He tried to embrace me, but I shoved his hands away, not deserving their comfort. I deserved to spend the rest of my existence in torment for all of my sins and shortcomings, especially now that Joey hated me.

"Son, she didn't mean those things she said to you. She is extremely upset, because what happened to her will undoubtedly change her life if her spinal cord doesn't heal" he soothingly said.

"Carlisle, I deserve her hatred because I didn't protect her from that thing! I have brought nothing but pain to the 3 women I have ever loved, the worst being to Josephine. She is my whole life, and I love her more than I have ever loved anyone, and I let her down" I spat.

"Edward, you were not meant for Bella, and your motives for leaving her were for her best interest. With Amanda, I know you loved her, but I know how damaged she was and your love for her was based out of your need to take care of someone. Neither Bella or Amanda were truly meant for you, but Josephine is. Don't you understand that she was always meant for you, even before she was even born? She loves you so much and needs you badly right now"

"What, so I can let her get killed the next time, Carlisle? I don't think so. I would rather die than allow my presence take anything more away from her" I said as I turned away from him.

"Do you really think that you are that powerful, Edward? Have you learned nothing from your past mistakes with trying to control, or take responsibility for things that you have no right to? Do you really hate yourself that much?" Carlisle asked, his voice growing hard, yet still kind.

"I do hate myself, and I really wish you had never listened to my mother and just let me die of the Spanish Flu. Maybe then I wouldn't have had these opportunities to destroy so many lives" I said, wallowing in my misery.

"Edward, stop it right now! You may not believe in God and you think you are destined for eternity in hell or whatnot, but I can assure you that you do not deserve it at all. The God that I know of and believe in does not want you to suffer like this. You are a good man, Edward, one of the most honorable I have ever met, and it's time you saw what everyone else sees in you." he said.

"She hates me so much right now and doesn't want to see me" I said as my body was wracked with sobs.

"She doesn't hate you, not in the least. She loves you and desperately needs you to help her through this difficult time, even though she may not act like it. Try seeing things from her perspective and put yourself in her place. Wouldn't you react in a similar way, wanting to push people away and wallow in self pity?" he asked.

"I know I would, because I would be bitter about being robbed of my freedom and have to depend on people to take care of me. I would hate feeling weak and needy, and I know that I would feel like my life was not worth living because I would feel like I wasn't whole" I replied, finally understanding Joey's state of mind.

"Exactly. That is where she is at right now, so you need to go to her and do what you can to help her. She may scream at you, say terrible things to make you hurt like she is right now, but now that you understand, you have to make her see that she still matters and that you are not going to leave her. She's terrified right now, and it will be a horrendous battle for you both to get through this if she cannot walk again, but you will get through it and get to the other side of the pain." Carlisle said as he got to his feet.

"I need her so badly, Carlisle, and if it turns out that she never walks again, I plan on making her life as easy as possible. I don't want to live without her….I can't" I said as I began crying once again.

"She cannot live without you either, because you are each others destiny. Come, let's get back to the hospital so you can show her that you are not going anywhere, and that you will never leave her. She might not want to hear it right now because of the emotional pain, but she _needs _to hear it" he said as he helped me to my feet.

"Thank you" I said as I hugged him close. This great man had gotten me through so many terrible moments in my lifetime, and I truly viewed him as my father, even though we had no biological connection.

"There is no need to thank me. You are my son, and I want to help you as much as you let me" he replied, and when we ended our embrace, we ran back to the hospital as fast as our bodies allowed.

**Joey POV**

So much pain flooded through me that I wished for death. Not only did my body hurt, but I felt as if my soul had been broken, and the will to live had left along with the use of my legs. My life was never going to be the same now that I was paralyzed, every hope and dream shattered along with my back. Sure there was a slight chance, because of my healing abilities, that I would walk again someday, but I had no hope left.

I couldn't look at my family or friends, because they would be able to live normal lives and not have to rely on anyone to help them with daily activities. I would need help with everything now, from bathing to dressing, and I hated it. I hated everyone for having the use of their legs, even though they didn't deserve my spite fullness.

My thoughts went to Edward, and the way I screamed at him earlier in the night, and I hated myself for being so mean to him. I couldn't bear to have him waste his life on me, because I had nothing to give him anymore. I knew he blamed himself, and the irrational part of me did too, even though deep in my heart I knew that he wasn't responsible for this. I refused to burden him with my now helplessness, because I wanted so much more for him. My heart ached because of the way I treated him, but it ached even more at the thought of not having him in my life.

I couldn't live with myself for making his life difficult, because that's what it would be if I couldn't walk again. I wanted him to have someone whole to love, someone who could bear his children, to be able to dance with him, walk with him, someone who was his equal, someone I no longer was. My tears and pain choked me, and when I started coughing, my destroyed back screamed in agony.

"Careful, love" I heard his gentle voice respond from the doorway.

My heart clenched painfully in my chest when I saw him standing there, because I wanted him to hold me, to kiss me and tell me that everything was going to be ok, but I couldn't bring myself to reach for him. I was completely ruined, my body a mangled mess, and I didn't want his beautiful hands to touch such a vile, broken thing.

"Why are you here?" I spat as I glared at him. It hurt me so badly to talk to him this way, but I had to make him leave so that he wasn't saddled down with an invalid for the rest of his existence.

"Because I love you, and I'm going to help you get through this" he calmly said, walking over and sitting down in the chair next to my bed.

"I don't want you here, Edward" I told him, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Well, you don't get a choice, because I'm staying for as long as it takes to make you see that I love you. I want you, Joey, and I need you so badly. I can't live without you in my life" he quietly said.

"I don't love you, Edward. It was just a stupid crush, which I am happily over now, so take your rings back and get the hell out of my life" I said, tearing the new engagement ring off my finger and setting it down on the bed.

His face filled with pain at my hateful words, and I felt my eyes fill with tears for hurting him. I needed him as much as he said he needed me, but I had to drive him away so that he could have a normal life, even if it meant that I would have to be cruel.

"You can say whatever you want to try and drive me away, Josephine, but it will not work. I know that you love me with the same intensity that I love you, and I know you need me. You are as crucial to me as the air I need to breathe, and I refuse to ever leave you. Nothing will ever change my love and devotion to you, and my heart will belong to you until the end of time" he said as he looked at me.

"Well, I hope you're ready to have your heart ripped out, Edward. I. Do. Not. Love. You!" I said as I started sobbing. I felt the bed shift slightly, and the next thing I knew his lips were pressed to mine as he poured every shred of love into the kiss. I fought him hard, trying to shove him off of me, to lash out and make him leave, but he never took his lips from mine. I felt his hand curl around my neck, pulling my face harder to his, and I let out a strangled cry as I surrendered to him.

I couldn't fight anymore, because my love for him was too powerful, too pure and true for me to keep my heart from responding to him. I gave a small cry as I softened my lips, then whimpered when I felt his tongue brush across mine. My mouth hungrily moved against his, drawing strength from his love that I needed so badly. When the need for air reached critical proportions, we broke away and he trailed his lips along my chin and jaw line.

"You are my life, Josephine Black, and no matter how much you tell me you don't love me, I know different. Our souls speak to each other with words we cannot hear, so you can forget trying to drive me away. I plan on loving you until I draw my last breath, and when I do, I will continue to love you because we were meant to be" he whispered in my ear. I started crying so hard then and he held me, gently stroking my hair and soothing me.

"I'm so sorry for saying such terrible things to you" I choked out, my words muffled in his neck.

"I know you didn't mean them, darling. I promise you that I will never leave you, that I will love you forever, no matter what the circumstance" he replied as he kissed my tears away.

"Oh Edward, I love you so much! I'm so scared though. What am I going to do if I can't walk again?" I sobbed.

"I know that you are scared, and if it turns out that you never regain the use of your legs, then we try to make the best of it. There are many people in this world who cannot use their limbs, and they live full, happy lives. I intend on giving you the most wonderful life I possibly can, and I will love and cherish you every single minute of every day we have together" he said as he took my face in his hands and gently kissed me. When we broke apart, he took my hand and slipped the diamond ring back on and gave me his crooked grin that always made my heart skip a beat.

"I can't wait to marry you" he whispered as he laid down next to me in the small bed. He was careful not to bump me when he adjusted himself and got comfortable, and once he was settled in, he rested his head over my heart and draped him arm gently across me. I ran my fingers through his hair, my heart and body still broken and hurting, but I felt a tiny smidgen of hope, because if anything could get me through this ordeal, it was Edward's love and devotion.


	38. Chapter 38

**BPOV**

When I saw Edward blow through the waiting room doors, his face filled with agony, I got up and ran to Joey's room. She had her arm over her face and was crying uncontrollably, each of her sobs breaking my heart.

"Oh Joey" I cried as I went to her, brushing my hand over her silky hair as I tried to comfort her.

"I'm never going to walk again!" she screamed, throwing her hands up in rage.

"There is a small chance that you will, baby, so you have to have hope" I gently said.

"How am I going to walk on the beach at my wedding? How am I going to take care of myself? Go to the bathroom? Shower? I can't burden Edward with an invalid for the rest of our existence!" she cried.

"He loves you, Jo, no matter what. Let him be there for you, honey. You need his love more than anything right now, so driving him away will not help you" I said.

"I have to, mom, because he doesn't deserve this burden. He's already been through enough, so I refuse to make his life anymore difficult. I'm going to make him leave, tell him I never loved him so that hopefully he will hate me rather than have his heart torn out by me. A clean break…"

_A clean break….as if I never existed…._I thought as I recalled Edward's words to me so long ago. I understood completely now, why he had done what he did, and why he was so cold about it. He would rather have me hate him than feel heartbreak, but it had backfired on him. And now Joey was about to do the same thing to him…..

"It wont work, Joey. Trust me, baby, he did that to me when he left me, hoping that I would hate him rather than hurt for him, but it didn't play out that way. I can honestly tell you that even though your intentions seem selfless, they really are selfish and you will destroy him" I said as I started to cry. My empathy allowed me to feel his pain, as well as Joey's, and my heart shattered for them both.

"He will get over it, mom. Now, can I please get some rest?" she said as she reached for the morphine pump and hit the button. As the medicine worked through her system, I saw her eyes get heavy as she dozed off. I sighed heavily, then kissed her on the forehead before walking back out to the waiting room.

"What happened?" Jacob asked when I came through the door. I heavily sat down next to him, and leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees and resting my head in my hands.

"She wants to drive Edward away so that he wont be burdened with her if she can't walk again. I tried to tell her that it wouldn't work, but she made me leave. Jake, I don't know what to do!" I said, looking at him for some guidance.

"I don't know, Bells. Hopefully she wont succeed in driving him away, because she needs him, needs all of us right now" Jacob said, hopelessness filling his voice.

"No, I don't intend on going anywhere. If Josephine thinks that some hurtful words are enough to make me leave her, then she has another thing coming. She is my life, and I intend on making her see that. She gets her stubbornness from you" Edward said, shooting me a look.

"I know" I quietly said as I watched him walk back through the doors.

"Alice, can you see anything?" Esme asked her.

"Nothing clear because she's trying to block me…if I see anything at all, I promise to let you all know" Alice said to everyone.

"Thanks, Alice" Jacob said as he gave her a small smile.

"Jacob, right now, there is nothing more we can do, at least until tomorrow when I Xray her to see how she's healing. I suggest we all, with the exception of Bella, go back to Volterra and finish what we came here to do" Carlisle calmly said.

"I will stay with Bella" Esme said as she came and sat down next to me.

"Thanks, Esme" I told her, taking her hand into mine as I tried to draw comfort from her. Jacob gave me a quick kiss and told me to call if anything changed, and then they were all gone.

"Joey is a strong young lady, Bella, and if anyone can get through this, it's her. Edward will see to it that she wants for nothing, and I know he will push her to break through the walls that she's put up." she said, giving me her gentle smile.

"I hope you're right, Esme" I ruefully said.

About 20 minutes later, when Edward didn't come back out, Esme and I decided to go see how things were going. We quietly opened the door, and I smiled when I saw Edward laying next to Joey, and when he saw us, he put a finger to his lips to signal us to be quiet. Joey was peacefully asleep, but I could tell that she had been crying because her face was red and puffy.

"_She is going to be just fine" _Edward said to me. I smiled and gave him a nod, then Esme and I returned to the waiting room. A nurse came out a few minutes later with pillows and blankets for us so we could get some rest. There were 3 couches in the waiting room, so I took one and Esme took the other and we laid down. Even though I was so worried about Joey, and totally strung out from what had happened during the night, the minute my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

**JPOV**

Between all of us, we had almost everything packed up in Volterra and ready to go. Because it was now daylight, moving the items would have to wait until later in the evening, so we didn't call any attention to us.

Carlisle arranged for several moving trucks to be delivered to the villa, and once we had them loaded, several drivers would bring them to the awaiting jet and load them on. Carlisle also made arrangements to have certain artifacts and treasures to be returned anonymously to their rightful owners. He had all of the Volturi's finances transferred into all of the bank accounts he had set up, and also arranged for any of the injured captives to be taken to places where they could heal.

Now that everything was in order, I was eager to return to the hospital to see how Joey was doing, and Carlisle came with me. Everyone else returned to the villa to get some much needed rest, and I told them that I would call if anything changed.

When we got to the waiting room, I smiled when I saw Bella and Esme curled up on the couches, fast asleep. Carlisle kissed Esme on the forehead before walking through the doors to find his friend. I decided to let Bella sleep some more, so I quietly walked to Joey's room to see how she was doing. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see her awake with a sleeping Edward resting his head on her chest. Her eyes were still full of pain, but she looked better than she had earlier when I had seen her last.

"_How are you feeling, sweetheart?"_ I asked.

"_The pain from my ribs is gone, but my back still hurts and I can't feel my legs" _she replied, her eyes filling with tears.

"_Baby, you have to stay strong. I know that you will be ok, because of your strong spirit and powerful healing abilities." _I said, trying to sound optimistic for her, even though I had a terrible feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

"_I'm so scared, daddy. What if I never walk again? What if my body can't heal such a bad injury? How am I going to live without my legs?" _she asked, her tears falling down her face.

"_I know, honey, but you are a Black, and we do not give up without a fight. Look at your grandpa Billy. He was told that he would never walk again because of the advanced diabetes, but you see how well he can walk now. You gotta have faith" _I told her. Just then, Edward began to stir, immediately sitting up and looking at her worriedly. When he saw her awake, he smiled brightly and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm going to go wake your mother up, kiddo. Carlisle and Dr. Antonetti are going to be in soon to check how much you've healed so far, and I will be right in the waiting room to hear what they have to say." I said as I kissed her on top of her head.

"I love you, dad" she said as she gave me a tiny smile.

"I love you too, punkin. Remember, you are stronger than this, and all of us will help get you through it" I said before walking back out into the waiting room. Bella was still asleep, so I carefully slid in behind her, wrapping her tiny body in my arms. She stirred slightly, then snuggled into me and several moments later, I was fast sleep, holding my angel.

**BPOV**

I slowly began to wake up, surrounded by a heavenly warmth that chased away the chill of fear I had since Joey got hurt. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jacob laying next to me, fast asleep and snoring softly. He looked so tired from being up all night long, so I laid there watching him sleep. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was almost noon, which gave me about 6 hours of solid sleep. I didn't know what time Jacob had come back, and I didn't want to wake him up until we heard news about our daughter.

A nurse came out into the waiting room with a tray filled with coffee and many different kinds of pastries, and I felt my stomach growl in response. I felt Jacob chuckle, and when I looked at him again, his eyes were open and peering deeply into mine.

"What time did you get back?" I asked as I brushed some wild pieces of hair from his face.

"About 9am. Everything has been taken care of with the Volturi, so once Joey is released, we can go back home. What time is it?" he asked as he looked around for a clock.

"It's about noon. I haven't seen Carlisle yet, so they are probably still running tests on Joey." I said, sitting up and reaching for a cup of strong coffee.

"Ugh, every muscle in my body aches" he groaned as he sat up. I handed him a cup of coffee, which he gratefully took, and we sat there, eating the pastries and waiting for news about Joey.

"What time is it?" I heard Esme ask as she sat up. I told her, then brought her a cup of coffee and a danish, which she happily took. Carlisle walked through the doors, followed by a tall man with dark hair, and I assumed it was Dr. Antonetti. I looked at his eyes, expecting them to be red like the other vampires who fed on human blood, and was surprised to see that they were dark brown.

"Bella, Jacob, this is my friend, Dr. Angelo Antonetti" Carlisle said as he introduced us.

"I wish we could have met under different circumstances, but it's a pleasure to meet you" he said with a slight European accent. When I shook his hand, it was ice cold like it should have been, but I was still confused about his eyes.

"Brown contact lenses" he said, giving me a smile.

"Angelo, how have you been?" Esme said as she came up to him, kissing him on each cheek and giving him a hug.

"I have been well, Esme. You look lovely, as usual. I hear congratulations are in order for you and all of your family on having your humanity restored" he smoothly said.

"Yes, we have truly been blessed by having our lives given back to us, although it has been an adjustment" she smiled.

"I would imagine so" he chuckled.

"We came out to let you know that all of Joey's injuries are almost completely healed, and we will be operating tomorrow morning to remove the rods from both her back and leg. Based on her rapid healing, she can be released the following day" Carlisle said, trying to look happy but failing.

"What about her spinal cord? Has there been any improvement?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"We ran a battery of tests, and she didn't respond to any stimuli. We are hoping that the paralysis is temporary, and she will need physical therapy, regardless if she regains control of her lower body. At this point, only time will tell" Carlisle sadly said.

"I have ordered her a wheelchair so that she can move about once she is released. Carlisle will oversee her therapy when you return home, and maybe with a small miracle, she will be able to walk again in the future. Your daughter is incredibly strong, both physically and spiritually, so it will be mostly up to her how her recovery goes." Angelo said.

"Thank you, Doctor" I quietly said, unable to speak any further because I was finding it difficult to hold myself together.

"I also wanted to talk to you, Jacob, about possibly assisting you with the future Councils. Carlisle informed me of what is to be, and although it will be a difficult change, I am willing to convert to feeding on animals in order to assist you. I'm sure you can use an extra doctor in your quest, and I would like to be of service to you and your cause" Angelo said with a grin on his handsome face.

"Thank you, Dr Antonetti. I know we can use your help" Jacob replied, still a bit uncomfortable being around a vampire he didn't know.

"My family and I will help you out, Angelo. If you would like, you can come stay with us in the States, and we can teach you how to hunt" Carlisle said.

"I would appreciate that very much" Angelo replied.

"Bells, did you want to go back to the villa to shower and change?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, that would be really nice. I'm going to let Joey and Edward know that we will be back in a bit" I replied, walking through the doors and heading to her room.

_**Several Days Later………..**_

"I hate this thing!" Joey complained as Carlisle sat her in the wheelchair.

"Your grandfather did too, Jo, but until you can walk again, you have to use it" Jacob told her. I watched as she crossed her arms and scowled, feeling horrible for her.

"Well, as soon as we get home, I want to start therapy because I refuse to stay in this contraption for the rest of my life" she snapped.

"We are leaving to go home tonight, so you can start working on it tomorrow" I said.

Edward wheeled her through the hallways, and the nurses waved to her as we passed them by. They absolutely loved her, and in the 4 days she had been in the hospital, they had formed a bond. When we reached the doors leading outside, I was glad to see the limo waiting for us. Edward put Joey in the front seat so it would be easier to get her in and out, and then we headed back to the villa.

**Joey POV**

I absolutely hated feeling this helpless because I had always been such a strong, self sufficient person in my short life. I was utterly humiliated when Edward picked me up and placed me into the limo, but I would have been even more so if I had demanded to do it myself. When we got back to the villa, Edward carried me up to our room and gently sat me on the bed. I noticed that he had packed up all of our things, only leaving an outfit for me to wear home.

"Would you like to take a bath, love?" he asked.

"Yes, please" I quietly said, not meeting his eyes.

"Joey, I know you hate feeling so helpless, but please try not to feel ashamed for needing assistance. I told you, I am here for you, through sickness and in health, do death do us part, even though we haven't formally been married. When we marked each other, it meant forever, no matter what, and I love you more than my own life" he gently said.

"I know, but this hurts so much. I wish I was whole again" I said, my tears falling. Edward took my face in his hands and made me look at him, the powerful love he held for me evident in his beautiful green eyes.

"You _are _whole, Josephine, regardless if your legs work or not. Even if you were old and gray, riddled with arthritis, you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It's not only looks that make you so lovely. Who you are, your gentle soul and your warrior spirit make you the most complete person I have ever met. I only hope that some of your wonderful attributes influence me to become a man worthy of your love" he said as he kissed me.

"I love you so much, how did I get so lucky?" I whispered against his lips.

"I'm the lucky one" he replied, kissing me once more before going to draw my bath.

Once the tub was filled, he came back to get me, carrying me to the bathroom. My breath caught when I saw what he had done for me. He lit 4 pink candles and spread them throughout the large space, and in the deep tub of steamy water, he sprinkled some fresh rose petals he snuck out and picked for me.

"This is so nice" I murmured as I looked around.

"Well, thank you!" he smiled as he sat me on the edge of the tub and began removing my clothing. I felt my cheeks heat up, both in shame and arousal, and I could feel my heart pounding was each piece of clothing was removed. I couldn't feel anything below my hips, but I could feel the warmth flooding through the rest of my body.

Once I was fully undressed, he picked me up and gingerly set me in the hot water, which made me sigh as it worked it's magic. He pulled my hair into a high ponytail, looping out around the elastic so that it wouldn't get in the water, his fingers softly grazing my neck and making me shiver.

"Thank God he didn't bite you where your marks are at" he quietly said as he leaned down and kissed his mark.

"How bad is the other scar?" I asked, afraid to know the answer. I hadn't been able to look at myself in the mirror yet because of the emotional pain I was in, but I was curious at how scarred I was.

"Thankfully, you only have a small, crescent shaped scar that's barely noticeable. You don't have any scars on your back from the surgery either" he happily said.

"Yeah, I noticed when they took my cast off my leg that I didn't have any scars there either, so I guess it's vampire venom that leaves marks behind" I said as I trailed my fingers through the water.

We didn't speak for the rest of my bath, but he spoke to me with each of his gentle touches as he washed me from head to toe. When he washed my lower body, I still had no feeling, but we both gasped when my foot gave an involuntary twitch.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said as I concentrated hard in making my foot move again. I felt my pulse race when my foot made another jerky movement, and I felt hope flood through me.

"As soon as I get you home, we will start working on therapy, this way you wont lose muscle mass and can get on your feet faster. Joey, I'm so excited!" he said, beaming at me.

When he was done washing me, he drained the tub and turned the shower portion on, letting the water rinse any soapy residue from my body. Then he grabbed my shampoo and conditioner, and washed my hair for me. He gently combed the cream through my hair, making sure each strand was saturated with conditioner, then he rinsed me. He picked me up, once again sitting me on the edge of the tub and rubbed me dry with a huge, soft towel. He helped me into my clothes, then dried my hair for me, pulling it into a ponytail when he was done.

Edward picked me up and carried me to our room, and once he laid me down, he crawled into bed next to me. He pulled me against his body, and we both fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I work for a courthouse, and it sucks the soul right out of me, especially this last week. My court dockets have been large and complicated, with missing files and a bunch of problematic prisoners to deal with. I have had a headache for 5 days now, and both of my knees have been hurting me so bad that I can barely walk. Physical therapy SUCKS, and the day after each session I want to eat a pound of Vicodin. Anywho, I'm done ranting, lol. Thanks for listening!**

**EPOV**

"Come on, Jo, one more" I said as she struggled to complete a final leg lift. Joey was on an exercise mat in my huge yard, working on her physical therapy. We had been home from Italy for a week, and her recovery had been going extremely well. She still didn't have much feeling below her waist, but Carlisle said that as her spinal cord healed, the feeling would come back. She still couldn't hold herself up to walk, but she was able to move her legs around and complete the different exercises that she needed to do in order not to lose muscle tone.

"30! Done!" she breathed as she collapsed backward onto the mat.

"That's 5 more than yesterday" I said as I sat down beside her.

"Yeah" she replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concern filling me because she looked like she was in pain.

"I think so. I have some tingling going on in my legs and it's getting worse" she said, sucking in deep breaths in order to control her discomfort.

"Do you want me to go get Carlisle?" I asked, worried that something was wrong.

"No, it will pa- Oh God! OW! OW! OW! Edward!" she cried, grabbing at her legs and shrieking.

"Joey, where does it hurt?" I asked as I started rubbing her legs.

"My lower body! IM ON FIRE!" she screamed, her sobs wrenching from her body. I jumped up, panic stricken because I had never seen her in that much pain, and ran inside to get Carlisle.

"Something's wrong with Joey! She was complaining about her legs tingling, now she's screaming in agony, saying her legs are on fire" I said, feeling my chest tightening up in fear.

"Let me get some pain medication" Carlisle said, running down to his medical area and coming back up with a syringe filled with morphine. When we went back outside, Joey was still writhing in pain, and I had to hold her down in order for Carlisle to inject the pain killer into her vein. Slowly she stopped thrashing as the morphine moved through her system, and within a minute or so, she was blissfully pain free.

"Oh, thank youuuuu! I loooove you both!" she said, higher than a kite. She laid back on the mat and started singing some song about a dog named Bingo, lost in her own little world and cracking herself up. I nervously laughed at her, then looked at Carlisle.

"How much did you give her? She didn't react like this when she was hooked up to the morphine pump in Italy" I said as I watched her closely, swatting at something she could only see.

"I gave her a pretty hefty dose because she was in so much pain, much more than what she was getting in Italy" he said.

"Maybe next time, not so much?" I asked, laughing at Joey, who was now singing a song from the Disney movie 'Mary Poppins', stumbling over the complicated word that the song was based around.

"I'm going to set a vial of Demerol on the table by the stairs, along with a few syringes in case her pain comes back. Only give her 75 milligrams at first, and if that doesn't work, increase it to 125 milligrams" Carlisle said. I nodded, remembering back to my days when I helped Carlisle out in my earlier years as a vampire. I had enough medical expertise to be an actual doctor, but because of my physical age, it was an impossibility.

"Hey, sexy man, come sit down next to me" Joey said to me after Carlisle left. I chuckled, shaking my head at how silly she was being, then sat down next to her, reclining on my elbows. She moved her face over mine, grinning at me as her lips slowly moved closer to mine. I lifted my head and met her lips with my own, loving how soft they were. She gave a little growl, then brushed her tongue against my lower lip, demanding that I let her in. I smiled against her lips, teasing her when I didn't open my mouth to her questing tongue. She pulled away and looked at me, her eyes having that green fire in them that always made me catch my breath.

I smiled again, then grabbed her face and pulled her lips roughly to mine. She gave a soft whimper when an electrical current ran through us both, then our tongues met, twining together and exploring each others mouth. I never tired of her taste and scent, her mouth reminding me of fresh strawberries and her scent intoxicating like a field of flowers, exotic fruits with a hint of musk and vanilla. When we broke apart to breathe, I kissed along her throat, tasting her silky skin. I could feel my pants beginning to get tight as my arousal grew, and I knew that we should stop because I didn't want her to get hurt if we made love while she was still recovering. We hadn't been together since the day she was hurt, and my body longed to become one with hers.

"Joey, love, we need to stop" I groaned as she grabbed my hair and pulled my face up to hers once again. I was quickly losing control, and I knew that if I didn't stop things soon, I wouldn't be able to. I reluctantly tore my lips away, my breath coming in hard pants as I struggled to regain my composure.

"Darling, I want to make love to you so badly, but I don't want to risk you re-injuring your back" I ruefully said. She growled in frustration and finally acquiesced, laying her head on my chest as I surrounded her with my arms.

"This is so frustrating" she said, disapointment in her voice.

"I know it is, but I promise you, the minute Carlise says that it's ok, I intend on keeping you in my bed all day" I said as I ran my fingers through her silky hair.

"I hope it's soon" she murmured.

"Me too" I replied.

**BPOV**

"Hi, Sam, come in!" I said when I answered the door. Jacob had met with Sam the day after we returned from Italy to go over plans for the Council building that we were going to build on a huge piece of open land outside of La Push. The land had been available for over a year, and because nobody seemed interested in it, we were able to purchase it for a great price.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Sam asked as he kissed me on the cheek.

"I've been good. Tired, but good. How's Emily doing?" I asked. I hadn't seen her since before we left for Volterra, and I missed her terribly. It had been so busy with getting all of the items we brought home from Italy cataloged and shipped to Sotheby's so that they could be auctioned off, and it was taking it's toll on me. I had worked myself up so badly over Joey and her recovery, and I had been having nightmares again lately, so I felt rotten.

"Emily is great. She's been so busy with the kids and all, so she apologizes for not getting together with you" he said as he followed me outside to the deck. Jacob was sitting out there with the dogs, seemingly lost in thought. When he heard the door open, he jumped up from his chair and came over to greet Sam.

"Thanks for getting the blue prints done so fast" he said.

"No problem. I'm eager to get this project going so that we can start going after the parasites, so it was easy getting everything finished." Sam replied, taking the beer I had grabbed from the cooler for him. I handed Jacob one as well, before settling into a chair next to him. I watched as Sam rolled open the blue prints, and my mouth dropped in awe at the incredible structure he had designed.

"As you can see, the building is going to be about 65,000 square feet in size. There is a training room, a weight room, a weapons room, a kick boxing room with ring, a conference hall large enough to hold up to 30 people for meetings, a kitchen and dining hall, an educational room with 25 desks, 2 large sleeping areas that will have 10 beds in each, as well as several restrooms and shower areas. Now, outside, I have designed an outdoor training area complete with woods so that we can work on tracking skills, a helipad, and recreational areas for taking breaks." Sam said as he pointed each area out.

"This is perfect, Sam. Wow, you covered everything" Jacob said as he looked over the drawings.

"I tried to incorporate everything you asked for, and took the liberty of embellishing it a bit. When do you want to break ground? I can have a full team assembled by next week, and we will take care of getting the permits and supplies." Sam asked.

"We haven't heard from the Great Wolf yet, so I don't know" I said, wishing we would hear something soon because I was eager to get going on the project.

"Well, we can break ground soon, and if the Wolf wants anything changed, it will let us know then. If this is a success, we can base the other Council buildings around this one and get going on those too" Jacob replied.

"All I need is a start date and the funds to purchase everything, and we can get going on it" Sam said as he rolled up the blue prints.

"How much will you initially need?" I asked.

"Give me a check for about $200,000 for right now, and when I need more I will come to you." Sam said, finishing his beer. I got up and went into the office, writing out a check to Sam Uley in the requested amount, then brought it out to him. Sam said that he had to get going to help give the kids a bath, so Jacob and I walked him to the door. Once I closed the door, I leaned against it, completely exhausted.

"Bells, are you ok?" Jacob asked as he grabbed my arm to steady me.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. It's been an insane few weeks and it's catching up to me" I said.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs so you can lay down for a bit. Don't worry about making dinner, I'll just order a bunch of pizzas, ok?" he asked as he scooped me up and carried me to our room. He laid me on the unmade bed, which I mentally chastised myself for because it was an ingrained habit for me to make the bed everyday, then pulled the covers over me.

"Stay with me" I asked, wanting him to hold me. He smiled gently at me, then laid down beside me, pulling me against his chest. I buried my face into his neck and closed my eyes, feeling the weight of the world lift itself from my small shoulders.

"Close your eyes, honey. I've got you" he said, kissing the top of my head and rubbing my back.

I didn't want to bring it up because I didn't want Jake to worry, but no matter how much I slept, I was always tired. If I didn't start feeling better soon, I was going to go see Carlisle and have him give me a checkup. Maybe I was anemic, or maybe I was just suffering from exhaustion, I didn't know. I had been through a lot in the last few weeks, losing Jacob having impacted me the worst.

I was also really worried about Joey, even though she was doing really well. She still didn't have feeling in her legs, but she was slowly regaining control of them, thanks to Edward and his constant vigilance over her recovery. Their wedding was in 3 weeks, and I knew that she wanted to be able to walk on her wedding day. I groaned when I realized how close the wedding was, and how much I needed to get done before we left. I felt Jacob stiffen when I groaned, so I pulled my head from his neck and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I was just thinking about how much I need to get done before we leave for Hawaii" I told him.

"Bells, it will all get done. Please, honey, try not to think about everything and get some sleep. You worry way too much and I see how it's all effecting you" he said, kissing the tip of my nose, then brushing the tip of his against mine. I sighed happily, loving these tender moments between us. I kissed his neck, just under his chin, and I felt his body give a slight tremble. With all of the insanity lately, our intimate time had been suffering and it was beginning to get a bit frustrating.

In all the years we had been together, one would think that the intensity of our desire for each other would wane, but it hadn't. We were like newlyweds, unable to keep our hands off of each other, and making love at least 5 times a week. The way he looked at me, or touched me, set my body ablaze and filled my heart with so much love that it felt as if it were going to explode out of my chest.

I continued to kiss him under his chin, then moved my mouth over the rest of the sensitive skin, feeling my body responding to his little sighs of pleasure. He continued to rub my back as my mouth moved over his skin, but as my kisses became more bold, he slid his hands into my hair and pulled my mouth to his in a fiery kiss. I felt his tongue brush across mine, and I felt as if I had lava running through my veins. Every nerve ending was tingling in response to his kisses, and I felt a rush of wetness between my legs as my body readied itself for his.

"Bells *kiss* you are *kiss* supposed *kiss* to be *kiss* resting *kiss*" he said as he continued to move his mouth with mine. I thrust my tongue harder against his, my love and desire for him overpowering my weariness.

"This is resting" I said as I moved over him, straddling his stomach and pressing my chest to his. I felt his arms wrap around me, crushing me against him and raining kisses all over my face. I pulled away from him, quickly removing my shirt and bra, then laying back on top of him. I moaned when my bare breasts touched his hot skin, and my nipples instantly pebbled from the sensations.

After more kissing, I ripped my mouth from his and sat up, moving my clothed center over the bulge in his shorts and rubbing myself against him. I felt like I was going to climax, so I ground myself harder against him, crying out when his hands cupped my breasts and squeezed. The orgasm that coursed through me was small, yet powerful, and it drove me wild with lust.

Jacob then sat up and lifted me off of him, then laid me back down on the bed. He stood up and swiftly removed his shorts, then came back on the bed. He laid down next to me and captured my lips in another mind blowing kiss. His lips then left mine and blazed a trail along my jaw and down my neck, sucking on my sensitive skin. I moaned softly as he continued to move down my body, then growled when he abruptly stopped.

His hands were on the button of my shorts, so my minor irritation fled when I saw his intentions. When he slid my shorts and underwear off me, I lifted my hips to help him along, happy to be free to his touch. He reached upward and grabbed 2 pillows, placing them under my rear so that my pelvis was slightly elevated.

"Just close your eyes, Bells, and feel everything I'm about to do to you. I want you to relax and enjoy how good everything feels" he said as he rubbed the tops of my thighs. I sighed and closed my eyes, eager for his touch that made my blood boil.

Jacob started with my neck, kissing and sucking on the skin just under my right ear. I arched my neck to give him better access, and when his teeth gently bit down where my shoulder met my neck, I whimpered softly at the electricity I felt running through me. He kissed across my collar bone, then began making his way to the other side, flicking his tongue into the little hollow where my neck met my chest.

After he showered the left side of my throat with kisses and nips, he began kissing his way downward, covering every inch of skin leading down to my breasts. My body was trembling from his touch, my arousal making me hotter and wetter with each passing second. He kissed the valley between my breasts, then cupped them in his large hands, kneading them and pressing them together. When he sucked my left nipple into his mouth and bit down on it, another small orgasm flickered through me, but rather than feel relief from my release, I felt even more turned on.

After sucking, licking and biting my breasts for some time, he finally began making his way down where I needed him most. He spread my legs and knelt between them as he rained kisses across my stomach, making my muscles jump at the wet heat of his mouth. He then settled down on his stomach, then took my legs and placed them over his shoulders. My whole body was trembling with need, and when I felt him spread me open, I began shaking harder.

"Bella, God you're soaking wet" he purred before flicking the tip of his tongue across my engorged clit. My whole body shook as a jolt of electricity flew through me, and my hips lifted up to meet his mouth. He continually flicked his tongue over me, and when I was just about to fall over the edge, he sucked it into him mouth, making me scream as an intense orgasm raged through me. As my body trembled and my core rippled in pleasure, Jacob slid 2 fingers deep inside of me, curling them upward and hitting my G spot as his tongue kept stroking my sensitive bud.

"Yes, Jacob, oh God don't stop" I sobbed as pleasure coursed through me from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. I felt as if every nerve ending was on fire, and moments later, I climaxed again, thrusting my hips up to his mouth and yelling his name in ecstasy. I felt his mouth leave me and kiss my lower belly just above where my pubic hair began, and when I opened my eyes, they met his.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered before capturing my lips with his. As our mouths moved together, he rested his weight on one elbow while his other hand reached down and positioned himself at my entrance. He slowly slid just the head of his penis inside me, then moved it in and out, teasing me with his little thrusts.

"Please, I need more" I begged, needing to feel his length fill me.

"What did I tell you about keeping your eyes closed and enjoy what I'm doing to you? Bells, just feel" he murmured gently, kissing my lips and silencing me.

I felt him push a little more of himself into me, and with the pillows under my hips, the sensations were even better. He was finding more pleasure spots within my walls with my hips tipped upward, and each time he touched one, my body shook. Finally he was done teasing, and slid his entire length inside, then stopped his movements and rested his forehead against mine.

"God, Bells, you're so hot, so tight and wet" he groaned as my inner muscles rippled around him.

He rested most of his weight on his elbows, his stomach pressed to mine, our sweat making our bodies slide together sensually. When he pulled almost completely out of me, then slowly slid back in, I threw back my head and moaned. His mouth moved to my neck, sucking and biting my sensitive flesh as his hips rocked slowly between mine, each full stroke making my body rage with desire. The angle from the pillows was absolutely incredible, and before long, my body shattered around him, clenching down hard on his penis and making him growl.

Jacob kept thrusting in and out, his pace slowly quickening as we approached our release together. He laid his head in the crook of my neck, then slid his hands down my body, grabbing my rear and lifting me higher to meet his downward thrusts. His grip entrapped me, and all I could do was lay there as he pounded in and out of me, each thrust making the bed shake and driving me closer to what was sure to be an even more powerful orgasm. I wrapped my arms around him and slid them down, cupping his firm rear and pressing him harder against me. He gave a few more hard thrusts, then we both crashed together, his loud moans muffled by my neck and mine quieted when I bit down on his shoulder. I felt him shudder deep inside me, his hard spurts of semen filling my awaiting womb, and I found myself hoping that we conceived, though we were told by the Great Wolf that we wouldn't have anymore children after our last twins.

Jacob collapsed on top of me and I held him close, rubbing my hands up and down his back as we caught our breath. We were both trembling so badly from our love making, and it took a good while before we were able to find the energy to disengage our spent bodies. Jacob rolled to his side, still deeply sheathed inside of me, and wrapped his arms around my shaking frame. I buried my face into his neck, and finally the exhaustion that had been plaguing us both took over, sneding us into a peaceful, sated sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**Joey POV**

After 10 more days of intensive physical therapy and neurological pain, I was finally able to walk again and full feeling returned to my lower body. My strength was still not 100%, but I was getting there. I was just happy that the horrendous burning and tingling had finally stopped in my legs. It was a good 3 days before I could completely go off Demerol injections once my nerves started waking up, because the pain was so bad that I had passed out a couple of times. Now I had a new agony, and that was finalizing everything for the wedding in 2 weeks.

"Edward, is everything all set with the house that we are renting?" I asked, unsure if he had cancelled our reservations when I got hurt. I had been so preoccupied with pain and depression that I totally forgot about our upcoming wedding.

"It sure is. They are expecting all of us in 9 days, and everything else is set for the wedding 4 days later. All you have to worry your pretty head about is looking gorgeous" he smiled at me from Alice and Jasper's bed. Alice was doing my final fitting shortly, and Edward decided to keep me company while I waited for her to return from the attic with my dress. She had a little studio started up there, but everyone was forbidden from it because it was her sacred place where she could disappear and pursue her fashions. She was currently designing a fall line of clothing that she was going to pitch to one of her favorite boutiques in Port Angeles, and she was keeping it all a secret until she was finished. My sisters and I were going to model the clothes for her in August when she made her pitch, but first we had to do a little show for all our families. I shuddered at the thought of being paraded around, but it meant a lot to Alice, so I agreed to be Joey Barbie for her.

"EDWARD! You better not be in my room!" Alice called down from the attic.

"She's so bossy!" I muttered, laughing at her antics.

"I HEARD THAT!" she yelled down.

"I'll be in my room, darling" Edward said as he stood up and walked over to me. I was standing on a little platform, waiting for Alice, so Edward and I were eye level, and he leaned in to kiss me before he was kicked out of the room.

"2 more weeks and you'll be all mine" he murmured against my lips.

"I can't wait" I replied, nibbling on his lower lip.

"Ok, Edward, SCOOT! It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress!" Alice scolded as she walked into the room, my dress safely hidden under a plastic garment bag.

"Ok, ok! You win this time, pixie" he growled playfully at her, which made her roll her eyes as she shoved him out the door and closed it behind him. She practically hopped over to me, hanging the dress on the changing screen behind me and removing it from the plastic bag.

"Go behind the screen and put it on. I can't wait to see how you look in it!" she chirped as she handed me the dress. I walked behind the screen, and as I was removing my clothes, we started talking about my mother and the dress Alice made her. I was starting to get worried about my mom, because since before we left for Italy, she was constantly plagued by fatigue, it worsening since we came back home.

"Alice, is my mom coming to try on her dress today?" I asked, because I had slept over the night before and hadn't talked to her at all that day.

"Yep! She should be here soon, I hope. I might have to alter the dress a bit, because she looks like she's lost some weight" Alice said, worry touching her voice.

"I know. Dad has been bugging her about having Carlisle give her a check up, but she keeps insisting that it's all of the chaos going on lately. I mean, it has been pretty crazy, with helping Ariah and her mom find a place to live, my recovery, the wedding, setting up the Council, the auction at Sotheby's, and everything else." I said as I stepped into the dress, careful not to snag it on anything.

"Well, you know how persuasive I can be, so I wont let her leave here today until Carlisle takes a look at her. Something is definitely wrong, and she can't keep blaming it on everything that's going on" Alice said, smiling as I stepped from behind the screen. She came over and zipped up the back of the dress, and once she was satisfied that everything was in place, she had me turn around and look in the full length mirror.

"Oh Alice" I whispered as tears filled my eyes. The dress was perfect, clinging to all of my curves and accenting them just right. The fabric was so soft and silky and it slid over my body in gentle waves.

"You should be a model, Jo Jo. Look at you!" she beamed, turning me around and looking me over.

"Oh stop! It's the dress that's making you talk like that. Alice, you have outdone yourself. Thank you so much" I said, hugging her tiny body as she shook with excitement. Just then, there was a soft knock on her door, and Alice stomped over, ready to yell at Edward.

"I told you, it's bad luck to…OH! Hi Bella! Come in!" Alice said as she grabbed my mom's hand and pulled her inside before anyone could peek in.

"Hello to you, too, Alice" she laughed.

"Oh, Joey, you look so pretty" she said as she walked over to me. I was smiling happily, and I spun around so she could get a total look at the dress. I saw her eyes fill with tears as she gazed over me, so I hugged her to me, flinching at how much weight she had lost.

"Mom, please have Carlisle look at you today. Dad and I are freaking out because you haven't been feeling good and have lost so much weight" I said as I looked at her tired eyes.

"Oh please, I haven't lost that much! Only about 10 pounds or so" she grumbled.

"But it's 10 pounds that you didn't NEED to lose, mom!" I cried, almost on my knees and begging her to change her mind.

"Joey is right, Bella. You will talk to Carlisle before you leave today, and that's an order, not a request" Alice sternly said, her hand on her hip in a stubborn stance.

"Ok, FINE! You both win! But when he tells me everything is just fine, don't think I wont rub it in!" she growled.

"Good! Now, strip while I go get your dress!" Alice said, hugging her before running out the door. I went behind the screen to quickly remove my dress so that my mom could use the changing screen, and once she was behind it, I told her how worried everyone was.

"Honey, really, there is nothing to worry about. I am fine, just tired. It's probably hormonal changes or anemia, or better yet, stress" she said as she took her clothes off.

"I know, mom, but we would all breathe easier if Carlisle took a look at you just to make sure" I replied, sitting on the bed and putting my Keds back on. Alice came bursting back through the door, dress in hand, and she draped it over the screen so my mom could put it on. When she stepped from behind the screen, Alice and I both smiled at how nice she looked in the dress.

"Blue is definitely your color, mom! Wow! Wait til dad sees you!" I said as I moved in for a closer look. Even with her recent weight-loss, the dress still fit nice, the multicolored blue silk flowing over her body.

"Alice, excellent job, as always!" my mom said, smiling as she looked at her reflection.

"Thank you, thank you!" Alice said as she took a dramatic bow. She walked over and checked the dress out, frowning slightly at how it fit.

"I was thinking I would have to take it in, but it looks ok. A little loose, and if you don't gain weight before the wedding, I will take it in a little bit. You need to eat more, WOMAN!" Alice barked, walking over to her nightstand and pulling out a king size candy bar.

"Eat" she said, placing the candy bar in my moms hands. We both started cracking up at Alice's secret stash, and when I pulled open the drawer to see exactly what she had hidden in there, my eyes grew huge.

"Alice, oh my God" I said as I saw dozens of candy bars in the small drawer.

"Oh pffft! I love chocolate, and sometimes I'm too lazy to go downstairs to get it, so I keep a stash in here. It's also fun to play with when Jasper and I…"

"WHOA! Too much info, Alice!" I said as I backed away.

"Oh please, like you and Edward....." she began.

"NO! LA LA LA LA! SAFE PLACE SAFE PLACE!" my mom started chanting as she plugged her ears, not wanting to hear the sirdid details of my sex life that Alice seemed to want to throw out there. I just hid my face as I turned red while Alice rolled her eyes.

"Go change so you don't get chocolate all over my creation" Alice barked as she sat down next to me on the bed. Once the dress was safely hung back up and my mom fully clothed, she came out and we all plopped down on the bed and raided the stash of junk food. I killed off 2 big snickers bars, Alice killed off a 1 pound Hershey bar, and my mom ate her king sized Butterfinger, seeming to struggle finishing the last bit. She looked as if she was going to be sick, so Alice and I helped her up and brought her downstairs so Carlisle could look at her. She shot us a glare as she followed him down to the medical room, and we sat down on the couch and waited for what hopefully would be good news.

**BPOV**

I knew everyone was worried about my health, but I thought they were all making a huge deal out of a little bit of fatigue. Jacob was almost in tears before I left for my dress fitting earlier, and he begged me to let Carlisle examine me just to be on the safe side. I knew I was getting plenty of rest, averaging about 10 hours of sleep each night and taking naps during the day, but it was unusual for me to need that much sleep. My stomach had been bothering me lately as well, so my appetite had been suffering, hence the weight-loss.

"Here is a gown, Bella. I will leave you to change, so just call me when you're ready." Carlisle said as he handed me a blue medical gown. I grudgingly put it on, then laid down on the exam table and called out to him, letting him know I was ready. He sat down on a stool next to me, and began drawing several vials of blood while asking me routine question.

"No fainting, no dizziness, just fatigue and a little bit of nausea" I explained to him.

"I'm going to feel around your stomach, so let me know if anything hurts, ok?" he gently asked as he lifted the gown and started pressing around.

"Ok" I replied, waiting for any pain that might come. It had been so long since I had been sick, so it was strange feeling so rotten. When his fingers skimmed along my lower abdomen, I felt him pause as he began feeling around. I looked up at his face, and I could see concern marring his attractive features.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling my heart thudding in my chest.

"I'm not sure yet, but you may have a mass either in your ovary or uterus. Your stomach is harder than it should be, so I will need to do an ultrasound to make sure. When was your last menstrual cycle?" he asked as he walked over and turned the machine on.

"Honestly, I haven't been keeping track lately, with everything that's been going on. The last one I recall was a couple of weeks before we fought the Volturi" I said as I struggled to breathe through my panic. I was terrified that I had ovarian or uterine cancer, both of which were deadly if not caught in time.

"Is there a possibility that you might be pregnant?" he asked as he squirted the blue gel on my stomach and moved the wand through it.

"Nope, not at all. After Logan and Josh were born, the Great Wolf said I wouldn't have anymore children, and so far it's held true. Jacob and I haven't used birth control since I gave birth" I said as I looked up and tried to see the monitor.

"Hmm, ok then. Hopefully what I felt was just a cyst, but I don't see anything on your left ovary. I'm going to look at the other one, and then your uterus" he calmly said, his eyes trained on the images in front of him. He got a strange look on his face a few minutes later, then hit a few buttons on the keyboard and turned off the machine.

"I'll be right back, Bella. I want to check something in your blood before I give you a diagnosis" Carlisle said as he wiped up the blue gel from my stomach.

While he went to run the tests, I laid there, all kinds of crazy thoughts running through my head. What if I had terminal cancer? I didn't want to leave my family behind, especially now since my children were starting their own lives. I wanted to see my grandchildren grow up, to meet their children and so on. I didn't want to lose my Jacob yet again, and I started to cry as my anguish tore my heart open. I quickly wiped my tears away when I heard Carlisle walking back, the strange look still on his face.

"Bella, I need to do one more exam, and I promise you will be all done. Will you please put your feet in the stirrups?" he gently asked. I nodded my head, putting my feet in and closing my eyes as he did an internal exam. I hated this kind of exam, because no matter how comfortable I was with Carlisle, or ANY doctor, I always felt slightly violated. I think every woman felt the same as I, because it was a very vulnerable position to be in.

"I'm all done, Bella, so you may get dressed. Call me when you're ready" he said.

My legs were shaking as I got down from the table and put my clothes back on. I was freaking out, wondering what in the world was wrong with me and hating having it dragged out like this. Once I was dressed, I called out to let him know I was ready, and he came back over and sat down on the chair. He handed me a large bottle of pills, along with a note and a print out of my blood work.

"I am happy to tell you that you do not have cancer, although there is a mass in your uterus. Based on the size, I would say that you are due around mid to late January" Carlisle said as he smiled at me.

"I'm pregnant" I whispered, unable to comprehend the news. I felt everything start to tilt around me, then it began fading out as I started to faint.

"Careful" he said as he grabbed my arm to steady me.

"How?" I asked, sucking in deep breaths in order to clear my head.

"I think you know how it all works by now" he chuckled, taking both of my hands into his and gripping them happily.

"I need to talk to Jake" I whispered, still in complete shock over the wonderful news.

"Of course. Would you like me to call him, or is he coming by later?" Carlisle asked, still holding onto me, afraid that I would pass out.

"Uh, call him?" I mumbled. He nodded and went to the phone over by the lab section, and I heard him quietly talking to Jacob once he answered. When he hung up, Carlisle explained that the pills he gave me were iron rich prenatal vitamins, and that I was to start taking them immediately. He then lead me upstairs, bringing me to the kitchen and getting me a huge glass of orange juice and making me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Thank you" I said, still numb and in shock over my pregnancy. I didn't realize it, but I ate the sandwich and drank the juice quickly, finishing just as Jacob arrived. He came rushing over to me, pulling me against him and stroking my hair.

"Are you ok?" he worriedly asked.

"Yeah, take a walk with me" I murmured, grabbing his hand and leading him outside. We sat down on bench swing, and he waited for me to begin.

"I have a mass in my uterus" I began, and I heard him suck in a sharp breath.

"We will get through this, Bells, I promise you" he began, but I placed my fingers over his lips, effectively quieting him.

"Congratulations, daddy, we're going to be parents again" I smiled at him, finally feeling my shock wearing away and excitement filling my entire being. Jacob sat there, staring at me, unable to speak.

"Say something" I laughed, gently shaking him.

"Oh God, Bells, are you sure? I mean, how? When? What's the due date?" he asked as his whole body started shaking and his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm positive, you know how, and as for when, I have a feeling it happened the day you came back to me. The baby is due in January, but it's too soon to tell if it's another multiple pregnancy. I will know in about a month or so" I said, my own tears of joy falling down my face.

"YES!" he yelled, picking me up and spinning me around.

"God I love you!" he said as he claimed my lips in a fiery kiss. My tongue met his and we both moaned softly, kissing until we couldn't breathe anymore. I wrapped my arms around his broad chest and laid my head over his heart, feeling peace and love washing over me. I was so happy to be able to have another child with him, and even though this would be our 8th, I wanted even more.

"I love you so much, Jake" I murmured against him, closing my eyes and letting the wondrous feelings fill my heart.

"We should probably tell everyone soon, because they are all worried" I said, looking up at his beautiful face. He kissed the tip of my nose, then took my hand as we walked back inside. Everyone was sitting on the couches, their concern evident on all their faces, except for Carlisle. Jake and I looked at each other, then smiled and addressed everyone.

"Jacob and I have some news we need to share with you all." I began, giving him a little nudge, telling him to continue.

"I'm going to be a dad again!" he happily yelled.

"No way!" Joey shrieked as she ran over and hugged us both. Everyone surrounded us, hugging and congratulating us on the wonderful news. We were bombarded with all sorts of questions, and after answering them all, Jacob and I looked at each other, the deep love that we felt shining in our eyes.


	41. Chapter 41

**JPOV**

As Bella and I drove home from the Cullen's house, my mind kept going over and over the news that I was going to be a father again. I had been so worried that Bella was sick, and the relief I felt when I found out that she was ok almost brought me to my knees.

I had been wanting to have another child with her for some time now, but felt that it wouldn't become reality because of what we were told when we had our last twins. I was also perplexed because when she conceived this time, there was no golden aura or anything to signal us that she was pregnant. My thoughts on that were now that the Volturi were no longer a threat, and now that the Council was being developed, there was no need for more Warriors of Light.

Maybe we were being rewarded for donating our lives to this cause and fighting until the death in order to restore safety to the world. I didn't know, but hopefully when we saw the Wolf again, it would clue us in as to what the motivations were behind the tiny miracle growing in Bella's stomach.

When we pulled up to our house, I could tell by the lack of lighting that nobody was presently home, which I was grateful for. I wanted to bring Bella to the cottage, but Ariah and Marie were currently staying there until the little house they had found was ready for them to move into. Bella and I insisted that they stay with us, but Marie was worried about being more of a burden than they already were, so we offered them the cottage.

"Bells, we're home, honey" I quietly said, getting no response. She was out like a light, snoring softly as her head rested against the window. I chuckled to myself, then silently got out of the truck and went around to the passenger side, quietly opening the door and picking her up. I cradled her body to mine, cringing at how boney she felt due to the weight-loss, then clicked the door shut and carried her inside.

I was really concerned, because with all the other pregnancies, she was healthy with no sickness, just minor fatigue. Carlisle said that the prenatal vitamins would help, and he also instructed me to make her protien shakes, which would help her gain back her weight. Carlisle thought that, because this wasn't a mystical pregnancy and more of a normal one, that she was reacting like many women do when they are pregnant. Fatigue, queasiness, etc. He promised to keep a close eye on her, and if she didn't start gaining weight soon, he was going to refer her to a colleague who specialized in difficult pregnancies.

I cradled Bella in my arms and made my way inside, careful not to bump her against the door as I struggled to unlock it while holding her. Once I closed the door, I carried her upstairs and to our bedroom, and laid her on the bed. She was still sound asleep, and I could tell by her peaceful expression that she wasn't uncomfortable. I went over to her drawer and got out a tank top and pair of boxer shorts, and brought them over, carefully undressing her.

As I began removing her clothes, my eyes roamed over her lithe body, my breath catching as I took her beauty in. Even with the weight-loss, she was still stunning and always would be, not matter how she looked. I knew that, even if we didn't have the gift of staying forever young, she would always be the most gorgeous woman I'd ever laid eyes on. Not only was she physically pretty, but who she was, her gentle, loving soul, made her even more lovely.

Once I had her pajamas on, I laid down next to her, my eyes still drinking her in. I lifted up the tank top, exposing her flat belly, and kissed her just below her navel.

"I love you" I said to our child as I gently caressed her stomach.

I was beyond thrilled to find out that we were expecting another child. When we were told that Logan and Josh would be our last, and even though they were our 6th and 7th children, I still felt slightly cheated that we were being denied the choice to expand our family further. All of the multiple pregnancies wore Bella out, but we both understood why they were happening. At the time, the war was brewing, and the Powers needed the children to come quickly in order to fulfill the destinies before them. I was just grateful that the choice had been restored to us, no urgency of future war tainting the joy of parenthood. Sure, we still had to get the Council off the ground and take care of the vampire population that insisted on feeding off humans, but there was time to do that. We also had Irina to find, but I had faith in the many shape shifters who were keeping an eye out for her.

"Jake?" I heard Bella softly call out to me, shaking me from my thoughts. I felt her run her fingers through my hair, and when I turned to look at her, she had a gentle, loving smile gracing her lips.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" I asked as I moved upward and kissed her.

"Hmmm, I feel good. Peaceful" she murmured, closing her eyes and pulling my head down so that I rested against her chest. Her heartbeat was strong and steady, her lungs nice and clear, and I felt my worry begin to dissipate.

"Go back to sleep, you need your rest" I told her, laying my arm across her and burying my face further into her body. She didn't respond, but kept running her fingers through my shoulder length hair, her touch making me feel serene and content. I heard her heartbeat accelerate slightly, and when I worriedly looked up at her face, her eyes were open and her cheeks flushed.

"Bells?" I asked, concerned that she was feeling ill. She smiled and brushed her fingers over my lips, her eyes transfixed on my mouth. I felt my stomach tighten and my own heart skip a beat, so I gently covered her mouth with mine. She sighed softly, then brushed her tongue over my lips, sighing again when my tongue met hers. I pulled away when air became necessary, brushing her hair out of her eyes, losing myself in her chocolate depths.

"Make love to me, Jacob" she whispered, her hand reaching out and cupping my cheek.

"Bells, maybe we shouldn't….you need your rest" I started to say, but she quieted me by placing her index finger across my lips, silencing my protests.

"Please?" she asked, desire making her eyes smolder.

"You know I can never say no to you" I said, smiling because it was so true. All she had to do was look at me and I was reduced from fearsome wolf to lap dog.

I groaned when she started kissing my neck, just under my chin, her soft lips making my breath catch. I slipped my fingers just under the bottom of her tank top, my fingers lightly brushing over her creamy skin. I splayed my hand over her lower belly, once again marveling at the tiny life growing inside of her. I felt my eyes tear up as happiness filled my soul, and when our eyes met, hers reflected the same emotions.

"I love you" I said, my voice filled with love and adoration for her.

"Me too" she grinned at me.

I kissed her again, nibbling on her lips, then sucking her upper one gently. She smiled, then flicked her tongue across my lower lip, making me growl as I grew painfully hard. We hadn't made love in awhile, her chronic fatigue and nausea preventing us from being intimate, so my body was responding more ardently than usual. Don't get me wrong, my desire and love for Bella never diminished, but the pent up sexual need was driving me quickly toward climax, although all we had done so far was kiss.

"God I need you so badly Bella" I moaned against her mouth. She let out a soft whimper as her body shivered at my words, and I smelled her arousal perfuming the air.

"Jake" she breathlessly responded, arching her body upward to rub against mine. I tore my lips from hers, panting as I pulled her shirt off and cupped both of her breasts. She closed her eyes and moaned, arching even further into my touch. I took her hard peaks between my fingers and gently rolled them, careful not to be too rough because I knew her breasts were tender from the pregnancy.

"Hmm, I love your hands" she moaned.

"Oh really? If my hands feel so good, I wonder how this feels" I replied, dipping my head and gently sucking her left nipple.

"Even better" she gasped, her hands grabbing my hair and pressing my mouth harder against her. I moved my mouth to her other one, circling my tongue around the hard peak before sucking on it. I released her nipple from my mouth, then blew air across it, the sensation making her gasp loudly.

"Oh!" she cried out, her head arching back against the pillows. I smiled at her reaction, the sense of power enveloping me because I was able to make her feel so good, and I continued my way downward. I paid extra attention to her lower stomach, showering the slight outward curve that our child caused on the otherwise flat surface.

The scent of her arousal was driving me insane, beckoning to me, demanding that I taste her. I hastily pulled off the boxers, along with her underwear, then hurriedly pulled my own shorts off, relief flowing through me now that I was free from the constraint. I was about to settle myself between her trembling legs when she stopped me, pushing me onto my back before kissing me hotly. She straddled my stomach, the heat and wetness of her arousal evident as she brushed across my skin. I wanted nothing more than to grab her hips and bury myself deep inside of her, but I restrained myself, not wanting to hurt her in the fragile condition she was in.

She looked down at my face from her position above me, her soft, chocolate eyes meeting mine. She went to kiss me again, but pulled away at the last second, flicking her tongue out and licking my lips. I growled at the sexy motion, then roughly pulled her mouth to mine, thrusting my tongue deep, flicking and curling it around hers. We moaned together, our breathing becoming harsh and shallow as we explored each others mouth. I whimpered when she pulled away, unwilling to give up her delicious mouth.

Bella began kissing me along my jaw line, the soft, fluttery kisses making my erection even harder. She once again flicked her tongue out, curling the tip against my throat and licking my scalding hot skin, making my whole body shudder. She kept moving her mouth downward, her hot breath and wet mouth making my body break out in a light sheen of sweat.

I was in agony, my cock feeling harder than ever before, and when she licked me across the tip, I lost it. My whole body convulsed as I came hard, my seed pouring out of me before I could warn Bella. She seemed to know before I did, closing her mouth over the head and sucking up everything I expended. She kept moving her head up and down, and when I was able to function, I grabbed her hips and moved her sopping wet center over my mouth.

"Oh shit!" she shrieked as my tongue entered her, so I grabbed her hips and pulled her harder against my mouth. She started panting hard and moving her hips to the rhythm I set with my mouth, and when I spread her open and pushed my tongue in as deeply as I could, she came so hard that she collapsed on top of me, her body shuddering violently. The sounds she was making, the little cries and moans, renewed my erection, but before I could change our position and enter her, she once again took me into her mouth, sucking and licking me greedily.

"Fuck!" I moaned as she sucked on me even harder, my hips bucking upward.

I opened her up once again, my tongue circling around her clit as I slid my middle finger inside of her. She started moaning as she sucked on me, and the vibrations drove me wild, making me ravage her even more with my lips, tongue, teeth and fingers. Her hips started moving against my mouth, more and more wetness flowing from inside of her, which I hungrily lapped up.

We were both moaning and gasping as we pleasured each other, our bodies shaking and covered in sweat. When I pushed a second finger into her slick channel and pressed my tongue under the hood of her hard bundle of nerves, I felt her walls clamp down on me and her whole body tense up. She yelled out as she came, but she cries were muffled by my hard cock, which she still had in her mouth. She released me then and fell on top of me, but I held her hips securely over my eager mouth, still lapping and kissing her core. I slowed my ministrations, allowing her to recover from the intense orgasm she just had, and when she started to stir, I hooked my hands under her arms and pulled her upward so that she was laying beside me. Her eyes were heavy with desire and satisfaction, her cheeks flushed bright pink and her lips swollen from our passionate kisses. I kissed her on her forehead, then brushed my nose against hers.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned because she still hadn't said anything, which made me worry that making love was exerting her too much.

"Ok better than ok" she whispered, kissing me softly. Our kisses became more heated, so I moved over her slightly, still laying beside her. She broke away and moved her mouth to my neck, just below my ear and bit down on the sensitive lobe.

"I need you inside of me" she murmured, her soft words and warm breath making my blood boil.

I knelt between her parted legs, bracing myself over her and latching my mouth to hers. She moaned against my lips and tried to wrap her legs around me, but I stopped her from doing so. She growled in frustration, and I chuckled at her impatience.

"Such a wanton hussy" I joked as I sat back on my knees and trailed my eyes over her slightly panting form.

"Just shut up and give me what I want" she playfully snarled at me. I grasped my hard cock by the base and placed the tip at her entrance, teasing her by rubbing it up and down her slick folds.

"And what is it exactly that you want? Could it be this?" I teased as I slowly began sliding into her wet heat.

"Yes" she hissed as I began filling her, my eyes alternating from looking at her face and watching my shaft entering her tight channel. When I was fully inside, her body fully engulfing me, I started moving back and forth, grabbing her legs and pushing them upward. She gasped loudly, her hands tearing at the sheets as overwhelming pleasure overtook us both.

"Jake…oh God yes…you feel so good" she moaned, her body arching and undulating, trying to get some friction.

"Bells…do you feel how perfectly we fit together? Like 2 pieces of a puzzle" I groaned, increasing my pace a bit.

"Meant to be…perfect fit" she whimpered.

I took her left leg and brought it up, resting it on my shoulder as I continued to move in and out of her. I was still sitting on my knees, and with her leg in this position, I was able to move at a different angle, making her writhe in pleasure. I pulled her other leg up, then placed my hands under her bottom and lifted her upward to meet my slow thrusts.

"Oh God" she moaned, her walls clenching around me as she raced towards the precipice.

My own climax was fast approaching, so after a bit, I slid her legs back down and moved my body over hers, bracing myself on my hands. She leaned up, resting her weight on her elbows and began attacking my throat with her lips and teeth. A shudder moved through me, and when she wrapped her legs around me, I settled onto my elbows, needing to feel her pressed against me as our hips rocked together. Our mouths met, tongues and lips moving wetly, frantically, as we got even closer to completion.

I felt as her inner muscles began to rhythmically start clenching around me, and I knew she was close. I sped up, my pace fast yet still careful, and when the ripples of pleasure began for us both, we cried out against each others mouth. I gave a few more thrusts, then exploded, pouring myself deep inside of her shaking body. We both desperately needed air, so I buried my face in her neck while she sucked on my shoulder, our bodies trembling. I felt her running her hands up and down my back, and when I lifted my head to look at her, she was smiling happily.

"I love you" I panted, kissing her softly.

"I love you too" she smiled, snuggling up to me when I was finally able to move from on top of her. I began playing with her soft hair, listening as her heartbeat slowed, as well as her breathing. Before long, she was asleep, worn out from both the intensity of our love-making and the pregnancy. I watched her sleep for over an hour, her beauty making my breath hitch and my heart swell with so much love. I kissed her on the forehead, then closed my eyes and drifted off, joining her in serene sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

**Joey POV**

The final 10 days before we were set to leave for Hawaii passed by me in a blur. Between my physical therapy, confirming with the florist, bakery and waite staff at the estate where we would be staying, I was beat. Thank God Edward was there to help me through all of it, and he took care of the estate and the wedding menu so that all I needed to worry about was the flowers and the cake.

We had a Hawaiian Minister who was going to perform the simple ceremony, and she wanted us to have our vows ready by the time we left for the island. Once we arrived at the island, she was going to meet with us and see exactly what we wanted from her and how we wanted the ceremony to go.

I was laying on my bed, going over my vows, when my mom came in to see me.

"Hi honey, how's the vow writing going?" she asked as she came and sat down next to me. She looked like her old self, her skin rosy and her eyes sparkling. We were all so worried about her when she was sick, thinking the worst was wrong. I was totally floored when we found out that she was pregnant, and since she had gone on prenatal vitamins, her energy returned. She still struggled with some queasiness, but it was getting easier for her. My dad was so vigilant, making sure she ate healthy, and he made her several smoothies each day for her to drink. In the past 11 days since finding out she was pregnant, she had put on several pounds, which relieved all of us immensely.

"It's going ok. I'm trying to say what I need to say without sounding corny" I replied, crossing out a sentence that bothered me.

"Just say what you feel, Jo, no matter how cornball it sounds. That's what your dad and I did, and they were perfect. In our eyes, anyway" she said.

"You're right. I'm going to stop worrying about sounding like a moron and just say what I feel" I said, feeling more determined. I still had a nervous knot in my stomach though, because in just a few more days, I would be Edward's wife and we would begin our life together. We still hadn't had a chance to look at houses, and it bothered me because I felt like we were so behind.

Every-time I brought it up over the last few days, Edward seemed evasive and not at all concerned at the fact that we didn't have a place to live. I really didn't want to start our lives out either living here or with his parents, but at the present time, I didn't have a choice.

Edward had been acting a little strange since we had gotten back from Italy, too, and I was worried that he might be having second thoughts. During my therapy, and other things throughout each day, he would walk off, talking to someone on his cell, or talking to one of his family members on the side, in hushed whispers. He didn't act any different with me, except for us not making love since we were in Italy. He seemed scared to touch me, afraid that I would re-injure my back, and no matter how much I told him that I was ok, he wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong, Joey? You seem upset about something" my mom asked, leaning over to look at me.

"Ugh, I know it sounds stupid, but I'm worried that Edward is having second thoughts. He doesn't seem worried about looking for a house, and he keeps sneaking off to talk to someone on the phone, or to one of his family members." I explained, feeling my face grow hot and my eyes start urning with unshed tears.

"Oh honey, trust me when I tell you that he is definitely not having second thoughts. I see the way he looks at you, the way he always has to be near you, touching you. So what if you don't have a house just yet. Believe me, it will all fall into place, even though it doesn't seem so right now" she gently said.

"That's not the only thing" I quietly said, my cheeks turning bright red.

"Joey?" she asked, concerned.

"We, uh, haven't been…umm, well….intimate….in a long time" I said, my voice so low that if she didn't have enhanced hearing, she never would have heard what I just told her.

"Oh, well…uh….could it have anything to do with your back injury? Maybe he….is afraid of you getting hurt?" she said, her own face turning bright red.

"That's what he keeps saying, and he won't listen to me when I tell him that I'm totally FINE! I'm totally healed now, and my strength is back to normal. UGH!" I cried, falling backward on the bed and covering my face in both frustration and embarrassment.

"I don't know what to tell you, honey. Talk to him about it. Maybe he just wants to give you a few more days, just in case, and is going to wait until the honeymoon in 4 days" she said as she laid down next to me.

"Maybe. I swear to God though, if he pulls this on our wedding night, I'll beat him" I growled.

"I think he knows better than to piss you off. He's been on the receiving end of your wrath before" my mom laughed, making me burst out in giggles.

"Yeah he has" I laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go finish packing, sweety. Get some rest, because we are leaving for the airport at 7am" she said before getting up.

"I will. Thanks mom" I said, hugging her before she left.

She closed the door behind her, giving me privacy, and I got back to work on my vows. I wondered if Edward was having similar trouble writing them, but I doubted it. He always spoke so eloquently and rarely seemed a loss for words. I was just finishing up my rough draft when I heard a thunk on my balcony. I went over to make sure the door was unlocked, because I knew Edward would be here soon to spend the night, but when I stepped out into the evening air, there was nobody there.

"Damn" I muttered as I turned to go back inside, yelping when a pair of strong arms grabbed me from behind. My fearful tension faded away when I felt Edward's soft lips graze the skin on my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned contentedly against his hard body.

"I missed you today" he murmured in my ear, sending shivers through me.

"I missed you too. What did you do all day?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around the front of me, surrounding me in his warmth.

"Oh, this and that, nothing much" he softly replied as he bit down on my earlobe, making my knees grow weak. My mind grew fuzzy as the effect he had on me clouded my brain, and I wanted nothing more than to press my lips to his. I turned around in his embrace, then tipped my face upward to his, placing little kisses along his jaw. I felt his body tense slightly, then a shudder of pleasure rippled through him. He grabbed a fist full of my hair, then crashed his lips to mine. I felt his tongue brush across my lower lip, and I gave a soft whimper as I opened my mouth and welcomed his tongue inside.

His fingers remained tangled in my hair, keeping my face turned upward as our mouths moved together passionately. Liquid fire started pounding through my veins, and a knot of heat formed in my lower belly as my body responded to his. He tore his lips from mine, and when he started kissing and sucking on my neck, my knees went out from under me. He held me up so I wouldn't fall to the ground, then gently pressed me against the wall, once again kissing me with so much desire that I couldn't think straight.

"Oh God, Edward, I want you so bad" I moaned against his lips. His body tensed up, and he began pulling his lips away from me. I felt a wave of pain rush through me, and my eyes welled up in tears at his apparent rejection. I felt so hurt by his actions that I started to struggle free from his arms, but he held me in place.

"Don't make me have to use force, Edward" I sneered, slapping his hands away from me and storming away.

"Joey, please wait" he said as he followed me into the room.

"Why, Edward? You haven't wanted to touch me since I got hurt, and still wont now that I'm well. You don't seem all that concerned with the fact that we are getting married in 4 days, yet we haven't even looked for a house yet! Every-time I bring it up, you get all evasive on me." I yelled, angrily wiping my tears away.

"Joey, listen to me…" he began, but I cut him off. The pain that was raging inside of me was boiling over, so I asked him the one question that I was terrified of.

"Do you even _want _to marry me, Edward, or are you just giving me what _I _want? Because if you are just marrying me to make me happy, then I'm calling off the wedding" I said, crossing my arms and looking him in the eyes. Immense pain flashed across his face, and I saw tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"How can you doubt my love for you?" he whispered, breaking eye contact and looking at my floor. He took a few deep breaths, then fixed his eyes back on mine. While they were still filled with pain, there was fierce determination glinting in them.

"Come with me" he ordered, walking quickly to me and grabbing my hand. He pulled me out onto the balcony, then jumped down to the ground, holding me close so that I wouldn't get hurt with the fall.

"Where are we going, Edward? We need to talk about this, because we are supposed to leave for Hawaii in the morning" I snapped, gasping as he pulled me along with him. He broke into a run, and I had to keep up with him because he wouldn't let my arm go. We ran through the trees, and a few minutes later, we ended up in the clearing I loved. He let my hand go once we stopped running, then turned to look at me.

"This is why I've been so evasive, Joey" he said, pointing behind him. I looked over his shoulder and my eyes filled with tears when I saw what he had done.

About 50 feet from the waterfall was a beautiful, large cottage in the middle of being built. It was constructed of logs and stone, and was absolutely charming. By the looks of it, all that remained to be done was the roof and the interior. I looked at him, my whole body trembling with both happiness and immense shame for yelling at him the way I did.

"Before we left for Italy, I got in touch with the state and was able to purchase this section of land. Believe me, it was no easy feat, but finally they relented. I talked to Sam the day we left for Italy, and he began construction immediately, that way the house would be ready by the time we returned from our honeymoon. Esme hired an interior decorator, and they are to begin working on the inside of the house after the roof is finished. This is why I've been so secretive and brushing you off whenever you brought up going to look at houses" he quietly said, looking at me through his lashes, fearful of my reaction.

"You did this, for me?" I asked, my voice hardly above a whisper.

"Yes, because I know how much you adore this clearing, and I wanted to give it to you. You make me so happy, Joey, happier than I've ever been, so I wanted to give you this in return. You deserve so much, more than I feel I can give you because you are the most wonderful woman I know, and I love you with all my heart and soul" he replied, a lone tear sliding down his cheek and glistening in the moonlight.

"Oh God, Edward, I love you so much!" I cried, throwing myself in his arms and kissing him all over his face. He took my face into his hands, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs and looking deep into my eyes.

"You are my world, Josephine. Please don't ever doubt my love for you, because you're it for me. You are who I am meant to spend eternity with, and I plan on showing you each and every day just how much you mean to me, how much I love and cherish you" he softly said, bringing his lips to mine and kissing me sweetly.

"I'm so sorry, so so sorry!" I cried, holding him tighter against me and sobbing against his chest.

"Shhh, it's ok, honey. Please don't cry. I cant bear to see you hurt" he said as he ran his fingers through my hair. I felt so relieved then, knowing that he loved me just as much as I loved him, and I felt like such a fool, so childish about my little tantrum. There was just one thing else that needed to be cleared up, although every doubt I had was gone.

"Edward, why won't you make love to me?" I asked, my voice trembling. He cupped my cheek in his hand and gazed lovingly into my eyes.

"Well, part of the reason is my fear for your back. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you reinjured yourself. The, uhh, other reason is…Alice told me that she would castrate me if I seduced you before the wedding" he softly said, his face flushing.

"Wait, what?" I asked, totally confused.

"Alice….that midget threatened me, and believe me, I don't want to piss her off. She has this thing…..she did the same thing to your parents before they got married. Well, she thinks it's bad luck to make love this close to the wedding. She knows we have been together intimately, but she insists that we refrain until our wedding night…almost like…saving ourselves for marriage. Don't ask me, she's demented, I know" he ruefully laughed.

"You are freakin shitting me. I am going to kill that rugrat!" I growled, getting ready to charge through the trees and give Alice a piece of my mind. Edward grabbed my arm, halting me in my tracks.

"Jo, I'm a little bit in agreement with her on this….think about it. We haven't been together since we were in Italy, so all that pent up sexual frustration could be used…for the greater good" he smiled at me.

I was so torn at his words, my desire to be with him intimately tearing me one way, and the thrill of an explosive wedding night tearing me to the other. I felt my body growing warm as images of the wedding night flashed through my mind. The ripping of clothes, the heated touches, the intense, fiery passion consuming us both, threatening to burn us alive. I felt wetness pool between my legs as the images flashed through my mind, and when I heard Edward moan in frustration, I knew he saw the images in my head.

"Sorry, I forgot to block my mind" I sheepishly explained, shrugging.

"I swear you are trying to kill me" he moaned, slumping to the soft grass and laying backward. I plopped down next to him, taking his hand into mine and kissing it.

"Kill you? Nope! But all those images you saw just then, lets just say your stamina better be up to par because I fully intend on ravaging you on our wedding night" I said, giggling at his pained expression.

"Josephine, if we don't change the topic soon, I'm going to tear your clothes off right here and fuck you senseless" he said through clenched teeth. My mouth gaped at his words, never having heard such a filthy word come from those pillowy lips. I was even more shocked at the effect they had on me, my whole body exploding with powerful desire. I felt like fire was flowing through my veins, my lower belly clenched with arousal and a flood of wetness pooling between my legs.

"We need to get out of here" I said, jumping to my feet and taking off through the woods. I heard Edward behind me, and we both pushed ourselves to the limit, trying to burn the intense desire from our bodies through running. We got back to my house moments later, and I was happy that my head was more clear, although I was still slightly aroused. I was just about to kiss Edward when I heard a giggle from the tree above us. Alice jumped down to the ground, Jasper right behind her, and she looked at us with a huge grin on her face.

"Alice, I can't believe you" I growled.

"Oh shush! You will thank me after the honeymoon, trust me. It was rather…disturbing…to see my bother and adopted sister like that, but based from my vision, your honeymoon will be so hot that it might just burn the island down" she chirped. My face turned bright red, knowing that she saw our future intimacy, so I hid my face in Edward's chest.

"Alice…..what are you doing here?" Edward asked, warning in his voice.

"Chill out, Eddie! I had a vision that you guys were going to….do something intimate…..so I came here to intervene! Truuuuuust me, you will totally thank me for this, even though you probably hate me right now" she said, giggling her tinkling laugh.

"Well, as you can see, we are not messing around and are about to get some sleep, so if you don't mind" he said, but Alice cut him off.

"Oh no, buster, don't even think about sleeping here tonight. SOMEONE has to keep your virtues intact! Now scoot! You will sleep in your own bed tonight" Alice said, her voice filled with unspoken warning.

"You are evil, did you know that? Some demented elf that was kicked out for being criminally insane. You know what you would be good at? Being a torturer. You put terrorists to shame with your cruelty" Edward growled, pouting like a baby.

"Oh puhleeze! I have your best interests at heart, darling brother of mine. Now, quit being a baby, kiss your bride goodnight, and let's get going. I need my beauty sleep!" Alice said with her arms crossed and watching both Edward and I, totally amused.

"You are not very nice, Alice Brandon" I snarled, then quickly giving her a smile.

"Can you and Jasper please give us a few moments in private?" Edward asked, motioning for them to disappear. Once they walked around to the front of the house, Edward looked sheepishly at me.

"She's something else, huh? I'm sorry, Jo" he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't apologize…it's not your fault. This just makes me even more excited to marry you. We can 'fuck each other senseless' and don't have to worry about answering the the ADHD pixie!" I smirked. His face lit up with his crooked grin, which made my heart melt.

I grabbed his face and yanked his lips to mine, immediately thrusting my tongue deep into his mouth and swirling it around his. He let out a deep, almost painful moan, then pinned me against the side of the house, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around him. I immediately felt how hard he was, so I rubbed my covered center over the bulge in his pants. He started panting hard, attacking my lips with even more fervor and sliding his hands under my shirt.

"EDWARD CULLEN MASEN!!" Alice yelled from the from of the house.

"Dammit!" he growled, resting his forehead against mine and sucking in deep breaths of air. I unwrapped my legs and slid my feet to the ground, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"You better go, darling. I want you to be able to father my children, you know" I said, giving him a sweet smile.

"I love you, so much" he said, kissing me again.

"I know" I casually said, warranting a playful pinch from him. I burst out in giggles, then kissed him once more.

"I do love you too" I said.

I watched him as he sadly backed his way to the front of the house to meet up with Alice and Jasper, his eyes not once leaving mine until he disappeared around the corner. He blew me a kiss, which I caught, and then he was gone into the night.

I sighed in frustration, then crawled up to my balcony and flopped onto my bed. I thought for sure that I would have trouble sleeping without Edward laying there next to me, but as soon as my head hit the pillows, I was out like a light.


	43. Chapter 43

**BPOV**

"Oh my God, Jake, look!" I shrieked as I looked out the jet window, the cluster of small islands coming into view. They were lush and green with beautiful mountains, speckled with color from the array of flora, and the teal blue of the ocean completing the scene perfectly. The Hawaiian islands reminded me a lot of Isabelle Island, but they were much larger with even more vegetation.

"Oh wow, it's really beautiful" Jacob replied as he leaned over me and rested his chin on top of my shoulder and looked out the window.

We were getting ready to land, and our pilot gave us the time and temperature, which was a balmy 80 degrees. I was so happy that we had finally arrived, because I was feeling a little fatigued and I was so hungry I was ready to eat my shoes. The prenatal vitamins, and entering into my second trimester, had completely chased away the frequent nausea I had felt earlier in the pregnancy. My energy was much higher now, too, but I still got more fatigued than usual.

"I can't wait to see your gorgeous body in a bikini on the beach" Jacob murmured in my ear, a shiver running through me when his warm breath caressed my neck.

"Even with my little pooch?" I asked, even though I knew how he loved seeing me pregnant.

"I love that little pooch, and I can't wait until your belly is even more swollen. You are even more beautiful when you're carrying my child" he murmured as he brought his face closer and brushed his lips against mine.

"I still think you are in serious need of professional help with this obsession you have with pregnant women" I playfully teased.

"Not just any pregnant woman, Isabella….only you" he smirked, brushing a piece of erratic hair behind my ear. I felt my cheeks heat up at his compliments, so I closed my eyes and nuzzled my face into his neck and softly sighed.

A few minutes later, the jet had stopped taxiing and the flight attendant opened up the hatch for us.

We walked down the steps onto the tarmac, and there were several Hawaiian women dressed in grass skirts and bikini tops waiting for us. As each of us stepped onto the ground, the women approached us, placing hibiscus leis around our necks and kissing us on the cheek.

"I've been leid!" Emmett bellowed, warranting a slap in the head from Rose.

"Animal" she snapped, her lips turned upward in a little smile. Even though she scolded Emmett all the time, you could tell that she adored him completely. Their little display was interrupted when a stunning young woman, dressed in a pretty floral dress, walked over to us.

"Hello, my name is Milahni, and I am your concierge for your trip. Welcome to Maui!" she said, smiling at us all.

Milahni shook everyone's hand, then we followed her to our awaiting limo's. I gawked when I saw the 3 pearl white stretch Cadillac Escalades waiting for us, their drivers already loading all of our luggage into each one. Once everything was loaded, the drivers held open the door for us, closing it once we were all inside.

As we drove to the estate, I looked out the window at the beautiful scenery, marveling at all of the rich colors. The beaches had sand so white that it looked like sugar, the water so clear and blue, and the vegetation lush and colorful. I rolled down the window and breathed in the perfumed air, which smelled like a combination of ocean, fruit and flowers. The sun was bright, making both the sand and water shimmer ethereally, and I couldn't help but think that this is what Heaven should look like.

When we pulled up to the estate, my eyes grew huge at the immense structure and perfectly manicured grounds. There were palm trees everywhere, as well as flowers of every color, fruit trees, and wild parrots perched on the branches. We pulled into the circle drive, which even had an awning in case of rain, and began getting out of the limo.

"Oh my God, Edward, how did you find this place?" I asked as I looked around in awe.

"I found it through a Realtor, actually. It's been on the market, fully furnished, for 6 months, and to offset the carrying costs, the owners rent it out for vacations and such." he said, looking around and obviously happy with the estate so far.

"If you would please come with me, and I will give you the grand tour. The staff will be out momentarily to bring your bags inside, and once you have made your sleeping arrangements, they will bring your bags to your rooms" Milahni said as she opened the double front door and ushered us inside.

The house had a mostly open floor plan, the massive living room flowing into the dining room. The floors were made of bamboo, stained a rich, warm tan. The furniture was island chic, made of walnut colored wicker with cream colored cushions with a coral flower pattern. There were vases of fresh flowers on several tables, as well as elegant sculptures and other various pieces of fine art. The kitchen was enormous, with 2 of everything from sub zero refrigerators, ovens, stoves, dishwashers and so forth. The cabinetry was made of blonde wood, which accented the soft yellow walls perfectly.

"There are 5 bedrooms, each one having 2 queen beds, 5 master suites, each one with a king size bed, private bath with Jacuzzi tub, and private patios either looking out on the beach, or facing the butterfly garden. There are also 4 villas on the grounds, each one equipped with kitchenette, a full bath, patio, a sitting area with TV and sofa, and a king size bed with 2 dressers. There is also a small cottage, located at the end of the property, right where part of the beach begins. It has 1 bedroom with a king size bed, full bath, living area, full kitchen, and has its own hot tub located to the left of the patio. I understand that this will be where you will be spending your honeymoon, is that correct?" she asked, loking over at Edward and Joey.

"Yes, that is correct" Edward replied. Poor Joey looked just as shell shocked as I, her eyes huge as she took in everything around us.

After the tour of the house, Milahni escorted us outside to the pool area, and I gasped at the size. The pool was rectangular, about 50 feet long by 30 feet wide, and was surrounded by a bunch of chaise lounges. There were about 15 tables with grass umbrellas, and each table was surrounded by 8 chairs. There was a tiki bar, complete with a grass overhang, as well as 12 stools for people to sit on.

"Way to go Edward! I can't believe you found this place, bro! We should all pitch in a buy it together, because it's unbelievable!" Emmett exclaimed as he slapped Edward on the back.

"If you are interested in purchasing the property, I can have the Realtor stop by and go over things with you" Milahni explained.

"What is the asking price?" Carlisle asked her.

"Currently, with all the furnishings, they are asking 30 million, but that is negotiable" she replied. Jacob had to slap me on the back because I started choking at the price of the estate, and once I was able to breathe again, I heard everyone talking about it excitedly.

"Think about it! We can come here all the time, and if we all chipped in, it will be easy to afford!" Alice said as she bounced around excitedly.

"You can count Emmett and I in, definitely!" Rosalie said as she looked at the pool dreamily.

"We can discuss it later, once we all have settled in" Carlisle said.

Once we were totally done with the tour, Milahni left us to settle in. Jacob and I decided to take one of the villas, so we went to inform the staff where to put our bags. Carlisle and Esme decided on one of the master suites in the main house, while Emmett and Rosalie opted for one of the villas. I could see some of the kids sigh in relief, because everyone knew how they were working on getting pregnant and could be quite loud in their efforts.

"Joey and I will share a room! At least until the honeymoon, that is. Jazz, you and Edward can bunk together until the wedding, that way we can make sure these 2 lovebirds don't go sneaking off to fool around!" Alice stated.

"Ha! I knew you were going to pull this, Alice! Just like you did to Jake and I the night before our wedding. You are evil incarnate, did you know that?" I laughed.

"Normally, Alice, I would argue this with you because it is my wedding after all, but I don't feel like getting my ass kicked" Edward said, his voice filled with frustration.

"Oh shut up and deal with it. How do you think I feel, having to be away from Jazz the next few nights? It's a small price to pay in order to make the vision I had come true, don't you think?" she asked with a huge grin on her pretty face.

"Ok, I've heard enough. Alice, I will stay with you until the wedding day. Now, I'm done talking about it, ok?" Joey said, fully annoyed and embarrassed.

"Excuse me, I just wanted to inform you that lunch is ready" one of the housekeepers said, giving us a much needed distraction.

"Thank you, Meghan. I think we will eat outside around the pool area" Edward said to the young woman. She looked a bit shaken as to how he knew her name, never having met her before, and she scurried off to begin bringing lunch outside.

An hour later, we were all stuffed, so we decided to get changed and go lay out on the beach for the remainder of the afternoon. Everyone scattered to their rooms to unpack and change, and Jacob took my hand and lead me out to our villa. It was beautiful inside, decorated in tropical patterns, with aquas, yellows and soft pinks throughout. The bed was amazing, a coral bedspread covering it, along with a bunch of decorative pillows. After we unpacked, I laid down on the soft bed, needing a rest. Jacob laid behind me, pulling me against his body and burying his face in my hair.

"This place is beautiful, Jake" I said as I curled into him.

"Hmm, I agree Bells. I think we should chip in and buy it, what do you think?" he murmured.

"I don't know, Jake. We already have the island…." I began, torn between wanting to own a part of this magical place and the thought of spending so much money. We could easily afford it, but I didn't like spending money like it was water. There were so many other things we could do with it, like helping people and such. I was never into flashy, extravagant things, so I struggled with this decision.

"Honey, we are in the financial position to be able to do this, and it would be a great place for family vacations. Think about it, ok? We deserve it….YOU deserve it" he gently said.

"I'll think about it, ok?" I said, smiling when he moved my hair away from my neck and kissed the area just under my ear.

"Ok. So, do you want to go down to the beach?" he asked.

"Absolutely! I can take a nap while sunning myself" I grinned, sitting up.

Jacob put on his swim trunks while I went into the bathroom to put my hair into a ponytail and to change into the bikini I specifically got for this vacation. It was hot pink with a built in push up bra that gave me some nice cleavage. It was a style I usually wouldn't gravitate to, but I knew it would drive Jacob wild. When I stepped out of the bathroom, his jaw dropped when he saw me.

"You are fucking gorgeous" he growled, crossing the room quickly and crashing his lips to mine. I moaned when his tongue curled along mine, sparking white hot desire deep within me. I got up on my tip toes and pressed the length of my body to his, smiling against his lips when he gave a passionate growl.

"If you keep kissing me like that, we will never make it down to the beach" he groaned, untangling himself from me. I let out a frustrated breath, then stomped over to the dresser and yanked out a pair of shorts, quickly pulling them on. My anger dissipated when he came up behind me and wrapped his strong arms around my chest.

"Don't be mad, Bells. I fully plan on fucking you senseless later tonight, so for the rest of the day, I want you to think about all of the delicious things I'm going to do to your body later" he murmured in my ear, sending a shiver of desire down my spine. My resolve was wavering fast, and I knew if we didn't get out of the villa soon, I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"Jake, we need to get out of here before I throw you down onto the bed and fuck _you _senseless" I quipped, giggling when his eyes grew wide. He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of the villa, the tortured look on his face sending me into a fit of giggles as we made our way down to the beach.

**EPOV**

I was immensely pleased with how everything was working out with the wedding plans so far. The estate surpassed my expectations, and I could tell that Josephine was happy with it as well. I was also thrilled at the thought of buying the place, so I called the Realtor after lunch. She was going to meet us the next day to go over the price, and I made the decision that, no matter what, I was going to purchase it, regardless if anyone else wanted to go in on it. I had to get it for Joey, because the joy on her face as she took everything in made my heart swell in happiness.

"Edward, I'm sorry about Alice" Jasper said as we unpacked our things.

"You don't need to apologize, Jasper. It's not your fault that she's the way she is. I wouldn't want her any other way, and I love her dearly, even if she is a little off" I chuckled.

"She just wants to make sure this is special for you and Josephine, because she loves you both so much and wants you to experience everything fully" he explained.

"I know. I can't believe that our wedding is here already. It seems so surreal to me" I quietly said, my thoughts immediately going to Joey. I couldn't wait until she was finally my wife, as well as building our life together. I thought I had experienced the most powerful love ever when I fell in love with Bella, but my love for Josephine was hundreds of times stronger.

"Ok, boys! Let's hurry up and get down to the beach! I packed a cooler full of beer already, so get a move on!" Emmett bellowed as he walked into our room. Jasper and I looked at him, then each other, and we busted up laughing. Emmett was wearing hot pink swim trunks, with black palm trees all over them. He still had his lei on, as well as orange flip flops, huge white Hollywoodish sunglasses, and he looked ridiculous.

"Damn, Emmett, did Rosalie see you in that get up?" Jasper asked as he held his sides from laughing so hard.

"She sure as hell did, little bro, and she's still over in the villa laughing her ass off at me. OH! And get this! We are all taking hula lessons tomorrow evening!" he said, grinning like a little kid.

"Whoa, hang on there! I am NOT wearing a grass skirt!" I said, looking at him like he was nuts.

"Edward, man, loosen up already! Think about the funny stories we can tell our children! I can't wait!" Emmett said as he started moving his arms and hips, attempting to hula dance. I rolled my eyes at him, then grabbed my red swim trunks from the bed and went to get changed.

A short time later, we walked out into the pool area, where everyone was waiting for us. When I saw Joey standing there, in a white bikini with coral flowers on it, my mouth got dry and my heart stopped for a few beats. She looked like a goddess, her long limbs graceful, her stomach flat and toned, her dark hair shimmering with mahogany high lights as the sun hit it. I was completely speechless and I couldn't get my body to function properly as I drank her in.

When she saw me, her face lit up in a gentle smile, her cheeks flushed a delicate pink. She walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my torso and resting her head against the front of my shoulder. Her touch snapped me back to reality, so I circled her with my arms and rested my chin on top of her head, breathing her scent in.

"Are you ready for some quality beach time?" she asked, looking up at me with a huge grin. I traced the bridge of her nose with my fingertip, tapping the tip of it playfully.

"Absolutely. I can't wait to feel the sun on my skin, not having to be afraid anymore of sparkling." I said, kissing her quickly.

"Yo, Jasper! Grab an end of this cooler man!" Emmett called out.

Once the guys got the cooler, we all began making our way down to the beach. It was nice and secluded, with lush palm trees peppering the huge expanse of shimmering sand. It was only a short walk, maybe about 200 feet from the estate, which was really nice. There were several chaise lounges for us to use, in case we didn't want to lay on top of towels on the sand, as well as several huge umbrellas that provided shade to those who didn't want to get sunburned.

I spread out the large beach blanket I had gotten from inside the main house and placed a bottle of suntan oil down. I patted the spot next to me, and Joey sat down beside me.

"This is beautiful, Edward. Thank you so much for finding it for us" she said as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail so that the oil wouldn't get in it.

"I thought you would like it. When I found it, I knew right away that it would be perfect." I said, taking her hand in mine.

"Ok! Who wants a beer!" Emmett yelled as he opened up the cooler. Everyone decided to have one, except for Bella of course, but when Emmett brought one over to Esme, she declined.

"I can't right now" she gently said, her face flushing.

"Esme?" Bella asked, a knowing look on her face. Carlisle reached over then, taking her hand into his and bringing it up to his lips. They gazed into each others eyes, their faces lit up with happy smiles.

"I'm pregnant!"


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Im going to be putting up links to some of the dresses worn during the Hawaii trip if you want to check them out ****J**

**Im also going to be posting pictures of who the cast is for my stories, this way you can get a better feel as to what everyone looks like. Everyone is the same from the cast in Twilight, as far as the Cullens, Charlie, Renee, Billy and Bella go. For Jacob, I can't wrap my head around Taylor Lautner, even though he is adorable. I decided on Eric Balfour, because he is smoking fucking hot! HAHA! *ducks and covers from the rotten tomatoes***

**BPOV**

"Esme! Carlisle! I'm so happy for you!" I said, running over and hugging them both. I knew how badly Esme wanted to be a mother, having lost her only child prior to her being changed into a vampire. She was so grief stricken that she attempted suicide, but Carlisle changed her before she died. Now that they were human and able to have children, I knew that their lives were fully complete.

All of their adopted 'children' came over to congratulate them, excited to add another sibling to their family, and happy that Esme was finally given the chance to have a child. Carlisle and Esme loved their adopted children as if they were their own, and you could tell that the love they had for them would never change now that they were going to have a biological child.

Esme was always so warm and kind, and when I would bring my children over when they were babies, she would hold them all day long, singing to them, kissing and loving them. She had such a nurturing spirit, and I knew that this child she was pregnant with would be completely loved and cherished.

Once everyone had congratulated Carlisle and Esme, they scattered into different groups. Some got into a game of beach volleyball, some went swimming in the crystal clear ocean, some went walking on the beach, and the rest of us laid out and soaked up the sun.

Jacob helped me cover myself with suntan oil before joining in the game of volleyball, leaving me, Esme and Rosalie to a quiet afternoon of sunbathing. My mind was still whirling around Esme's announcement, and I wondered if she was due around the same time as me.

"Esme, when is your due date?" I asked.

"I'm due right around the same time as you, January 30th, give or take a few days" she said, turning onto her stomach and facing me.

"That's awesome! Rose, any luck yet with the baby making?" I asked as I looked over at her. She was on her stomach as well, with he bikini top untied so she wouldn't get tan lines.

"Well, we don't know yet. Since we became human, I've only gotten one period, and that was 3 weeks ago. I've been feeling kinda funky, craving fried chicken all the damn time, so I think I'm going to pick up a pregnancy test while I'm out here. DON'T tell Emmett though, because I don't want to get his hopes up. Remember how crushed Jacob was when you had the false alarm years ago? Emmett is just as eager to have a child, so until I know for sure, I want to keep it hush hush" she said.

"Oh! Why don't we go pick up the test after our hula lessons? Trust me, I'm a pro with the tester stick thingies" I laughed, recalling all of the tests I had taken in the past.

"That would be really nice, thank you Bella" she said, giving me a soft smile.

In the beginning, Rosalie had always been extremely hostile toward me, jealous when Edward found me more attractive than her, bitter when I wanted to give up my humanity. Since having the kids and asking Rosalie to be our nanny, she had completely warmed up to me and had gotten over her pettiness. Yeah, she was still a major bitch at times, but I knew that it was all just a front. We loved each other like siblings, and I really hoped that she was pregnant so us 3 could raise our children together.

"I would like to do some shopping while here, as well, so we can check out a few boutiques while out. What do you girls think?" Esme asked.

"You know I'm in, mom. You better ask Alice, too, because you know she will go all bat shit on you" Rosalie said, causing me to cringe. Alice would string us up and throttle us if we went shopping without her.

"Why don't we get all the girls together for shopping, that way everyone can get their souvenirs?" Esme asked.

"That's fine. I would really like to check out some Abalone jewelry while we're here. Jessica Stanley had some pieces back when we were in high school, and they were really pretty" I said, remembering the swirling, shimmering rainbow colors of the shells.

"I love Abalone!" Alice said, hopping between us and kicking up sand.

"Yuck! Alice! Now I have to go rinse off! Damn hyperactive, ADHD midget!" Rosalie snapped, getting to her feet and trotting over to the water.

"Yeesh! What's wrong with her? I heard shopping and abalone, so I took it as my cue to come over! Hey, did Emmett pack us any water in that coffin full of beer?" Alice asked as she headed over to the 4 foot long cooler. She grabbed 4 bottles of water out and handed each of us one. She ran one out to Rosalie, who was being chased by Emmett along the shoreline, then came back over to us.

"We were thinking about doing some shopping after hula lessons tomorrow" I said, chugging down half my bottle of water. The cool water was just what I needed, because I was starting to get overheated a bit.

"Oh fun! Count me in!" Alice squealed.

"Shocker there" I laughed.

I was just about to settle back down and do more sunbathing when Jacob came trotting over to me, shaking his wet hair and getting me soaked. The cool water practically hissed when it came into contact with my overheated skin, and I shot him a glare.

"You are such a damn dog!" I snarled up at him. He looked down at me, a huge, goofy grin on his face, then reached down and picked me up. As he ran towards the water, I playfully slapped his shoulders, yelling at him to put me down.

"You're looking awfully hot, Bells, so I think you need some cooling off" he smirked, tossing me in the water.

When my head broke the surface, I launched myself at him, climbing onto his back as I tried to dunk him. Even with my enhanced strength, he was just too big, and I was beginning to get frustrated. Just as I was about to hop off his back, he fell backwards, dunking us both into the water. We both broke the surface, laughing hysterically. His face grew serious as he looked down at me, and I saw his cheeks turn a little red. He reached over to me, and when I followed his hand, I noticed that my right breast had popped out of my bikini.

"Shit!" I cursed, looking around and hoping nobody saw my wardrobe malfunction. As he adjusted my bikini top, I glanced around, making sure nobody saw what had happened, sighing in relief at the oblivious people around us.

After I was decent, we locked eyes and I could see desire burning in his dark brown depths. I bit my lower lip, trying to bite back the soft moan that was threatening to escape as my body reacted to his smoldering gaze. I couldn't handle my desire anymore, so I placed my hands on his shoulders, then hoisted myself upward, wrapping my legs around his waist and attacking his mouth with my own.

"Hmmm" I moaned as our lips crashed together, sliding, nipping, sucking on each other, completely lost in our own little world. I was so turned on that I didn't give a damn who was around, and since we were in deep enough water and far enough away from everyone else, I reached down and pulled his hard length out of his trunks.

"Oh fuck, Bells! Here?" he gasped, first looking at me worriedly, then looking around to make sure nobody was watching.

"Yes! Right now" I growled as I stroked him.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine, then moved his hand between us, pushing my bikini bottoms to the side. I aligned him at my entrance, then slid down, taking him quickly inside of me. We both growled at the same time, and we began thrusting together while he moved into deeper water. It was now reaching his upper chest, so we were almost fully hidden from view.

"I can't believe we are doing this out here" he panted, and before he could say anything more, I latched my mouth onto his, shoving my tongue into his mouth and duelling with his. I felt so hot, so sexy and so turned on that it didn't take me long before my first orgasm rippled through me. I cried out against Jacob's mouth, needing some way to muffle my sounds of pleasure, and he eagerly swallowed every cry.

"I love how good you feel inside of me" I whimpered, moving harder against him, wanting to bring him over the edge.

"Uh huh" he grunted, his spiraling passion and hard breathing making it difficult for him to talk.

I wrapped one of my arms around his shoulder, my other hand grabbing a fistfull of his hair as I smashed my mouth against his, biting his upper lip and pulling. He growled loudly, then began meeting my hot kisses with scorching ones of his own. I could feel both of our lips swelling up from the brutal passion of our mouths, but the tingling sensation made me even more wild. I was positive that if anyone was watching us, they would think we were eating each other alive.

"What has gotten into you?" he groaned as I squeezed him in a vise like grip with my inner muscles.

"You!" I moaned, feeling myself catapulting over the edge once again. When I came, I bit down hard on his shoulder and he shouted, the combination of pain and pleasure forcing his orgasm to wrack through his body. I felt him swell inside of me, then he came in powerful spurts, whimpering and gasping with each one. I don't know how he was able to stay standing, because we both were shaking so badly, clinging to each other as the waves of pleasure began to fade.

"I can't believe you seduced me, in _public_, with our family and friends no more than 150 yards away" he said as he looked at me in surprise.

"Well, you _did _say I looked a little hot, and I was! Are you mad?" I asked as my face turned red and I chewed my lower lip nervously.

"No I'm not mad, silly. That was totally fucking insanely hot, although I was a little freaked out, doing it in the open" he replied, smiling at me softly, his eyes watching my mouth.

"I'm telling you right now, though, if you don't stop looking at me like that and chewing that lip of yours, I'm going to be forced to take you again, right here and now" he said, his charming, lopsided grin making my insides shake. I smiled at him, my teeth still biting down on my lower lip as I looked at him through my lashes, and he let out a tortured groan. Next thing I knew, I was being launched several feet away, shrieking and laughing as I flew through the air and sloppily hit the water. He didn't throw me too hard, and I hit the water pretty softly, so I didn't freak out about the baby getting hurt. I knew that Jacob would never do anything to hurt me or our child, but by the look on his face, he was mortified.

"Bells! I'm sorry honey, I totally forgot! Are you ok??" he asked, lifting me from the water so he could kiss my lower belly. I decided to mess with him a bit, so I stuck out my lower lip and pouted.

"Please forgive me" he begged, and when I saw his eyes fill with tears, I relented and began giggling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself upward so that we were eye level.

"I *kiss* am *kiss* fine *kiss* Jacob *kiss*" I said as I kissed his tears away. I never failed to amaze me how such a big, strong, manly guy like Jacob was so open with his emotions. He rarely held back, and if he did, it was to protect me somehow. His ability to express himself emotionally was a big part to the many things that made me love him so much. He was so strong, so kind, fair and gentle, so loving, sensual and totally devoted to me and our children.

"I love you, you _DRAMA QUEEN!" _he yelled, grabbing onto me and dunking us both under the water. Our lips collided under the crystal ocean, and when our heads broke the surface, our mouths were locked together in yet another fierce make out session.

"HEY HORN DOGS!! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE LUAU!!!" Emmett bellowed from the beach.

"Damn, I totally forgot! We better go" Jacob said, sadly detangling me from him. He held my hand as he walked out of the warm ocean, and we helped clean up our mess on the beach.

"Rose! Look how tan you got already!" I said when I saw her once pale skin glowing a beautiful golden shade.

"I know! By the wedding day, I should be nice and dark, which will look amazing with aqua dress I got! I loooooooooove the sun!!!!!" Rosalie yelled as she spun around happily.

"It looks like we all got some good color today. Look at Joey and Edward! OH! Alice and Jasper have some nice color going on too! Esme! You are glowing! I loooooooove the suuuuuuun!!!" she started to sing again. I loved seeing Rosalie so happy and carefree, so utterly content with who she was, especially since becoming human again.

Charlie and Renee came out from under a huge umbrella, and I was shocked at how red they both were. Carlisle had warned everyone about the intensity of the tropical sun, but it was obvious that my goof ball parents didn't listen.

"I saw some huge aloe plants around the property, so if I were you, I would break off a bunch of pieces and rub the gel all over your skin" I scolded. They both shot me a glare, then gingerly began making their way back up to the estate. Jacob took my hand, and we slowly made our way back as well, my legs still a little wobbly from the impromptu sexcapades in the water. He chuckled at me, then released my hand and draped his arm around my shoulder, steadying we so I could walk without tripping.

After we showered, I changed into a really cute, black and white print dress that came down to my ankles. It had a V neckline and spaghetti straps, a high waist, and had patterns of palm fronds all over it. I pulled my long hair into a messy, simple up-do, threw on a pair of black strappy sandals, a little gloss and was ready.

Jacob emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair partially dry. He looked so damn sexy that I was instantly aroused, and if we didn't have to leave within the next 10 minutes, I would have jumped him again. He saw my hungry look, and was starting to come over by me when I held up my hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Please don't come any closer, Jake. I'm having self control issues right now, so hurry up and get dressed before I tell everyone to leave without us and spend the rest of the evening in bed with you" I said, my voice filled with need.

"Now _that _sounds like a plan to me" he replied, his own voice thick with desire.

"No, no, no, we can't, Jake, even though I am tempted. This is our daughter's wedding trip, and I don't think it would be appropriate if we ditch out on her fun" I scolded, hoping to God he listened to me.

"Ok, Bells, I'll behave" he chuckled, going over and pulling his clothes out.

While he got ready, I went back into the bathroom to give myself a once over, just to make sure I looked ok. I had to admit, I looked pretty decent. My skin had the beginnings of a nice tan, my cheeks were rosy and my eyes sparkled. I was grateful that the dark circles had finally gone away, and I looked totally refreshed.

When I walked back into the bedroom, Jacob was fully dressed and was putting on a pair of sandals. He looked so sexy, dressed in khaki pants and a cream colored silk shirt with the top 3 buttons open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Our eyes locked and I could feel the heat creeping into my cheeks as I began to blush at the naughty, delicious thoughts that were running through my head at that moment.

"Let's go, now!" I said, using the last of my resolve. I grabbed his hand and practically yanked him out of the villa, almost running over to the pool area where everyone was meeting up.

Esme, Alice, Joey and Rosalie were already there and were waiting on everyone else. They looked amazing in their dresses, and I was glad that I decided to wear my new dress for the luau.

Rosalie was wearing an aqua dress with a pretty floral pattern that came to her knees and was form fitting in the bodice and flared in the skirt. Alice was wearing a black dress with a green and pink floral pattern, had speghetti straps and came just abover her knees. Esme was wearing a stunning, floor length dress with an almost tie dyed pattern in wine, Aqua, gold, white and pink. Joey had on one of my favorite dresses she had picked out when we had gone shopping a few days before the trip. It was white with soft, multi-tonal shades of blue flowers, thin straps, a crocheted bodice, and the skirt had multi layers, the longest reaching her mid-calf and shortest reaching lower thigh.

"You ladies look beautiful" Jacob said as he looked at them.

"Thanks, mongrel. You clean up nice too" Rosalie replied, giving him a smirk.

A little bit later, everyone else met us down by the pool. We got into the limo's, then headed for the luau. Normally, the luau's had multiple guests, but it had been arranged for us to have a private one.

When we pulled up to the beach where it was being held, I felt my excitement for the evening grow when I saw all of the tiki torches lit up along a path. There were 2 native women, dressed in grass skirts and bikini tops, and they greeted us when we stepped out of the limo's. They placed a fresh lei on each of us, then lead us down the path that ended at a semi circle of teak chairs with festive cushions on them.

In front of the chairs, about 50 feet out, was a smouldering fire with the delicious scent of roasted pig wafting out. We all took a seat, and the women who greeted us took our drink orders. While we waited for them to come, I took in our surroundings, amazed at how beautiful everything was.

The palm trees that surrounded us were ablaze with tiny, twinkling lights, all in tropical colors. Along the tree line, and sporadically scattered about, were more tiki torches. With the rich colors of the sunset, the twinkling lights and the torches, it truly seemed like we were in some magical place.

After the waitresses returned with our drinks, they informed us that dinner would be served after the show that was planned. As we sat there, sipping our beverages, several men took positions across from us, each one holding 2 lit torches. There were several others with drums, flutes, and other instruments, and they launched into an incredible routine of native dancing while twirling and spinning their flaming torches. To say I was mesmerized would be putting it mildly. It was an unbelievable display, and I was on the edge of my seat the whole time, hoping they didn't burn themselves.

Once they were finished, we all applauded, and the entertainers helped serve our dinner. There was roasted pig, assorted island vegetables and fruits, as well as edible, candied flowers. Dessert consisted of pineapple cake, with fresh, shaved coconut topping it. By the time I was finished with everything, I was so stuffed that I was beginning to doze off.

We stayed and talked for awhile, and the guys got together and began secretively planning something for the next day. When it was time to head back to the estate, we talked about our plans for the next day, and ended up changing our planned shopping trip from the afternoon to the morning. The guys said they had to go pick some things up, but refused to tell us what they were.

"You are all scaring me" I chuckled.

"Yes, be afraid….be very afraid…." Embry cryptically replied, and all the guys began laughing.

I groaned out loud, wondering what in the world they were all up to, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get any information from any of them.

When we made it back to the estate, everyone was planning on sitting by the pool for a bit, but I was so tired from the events of the day that I decided to head back to the villa and get ready for bed. Jacob decided to come with me, and once we closed the door behind us, we began tearing at each others clothes. We made love several times that night, before both of us collapsed in a boneless, sated heap. We fell asleep soon afterwards, still intimately joined and our arms and legs wrapped around each other, both of us basking in the love we had for one another.


	45. Chapter 45

**JPOV**

I woke up before Bella did, so I laid there watching her sleep for a bit. It was still early and we weren't meeting up with everyone for at least another 2 hours, so I let my thoughts wander.

I had been totally shocked the day before, when she got all aggressive and attacked me in the water with everyone else so close by. I loved how less restrained she was becoming with herself, but having sex in public like that totally threw me for a loop. Thank God we were in deep enough water so that we were mostly hidden, but anyone who looked close enough would be able to tell what we had been up to. I felt myself harden slightly as I recalled the passion we shared, and I contemplated waking Bella up by making love to her again. I decided against it, because she really needed the rest, especially after the night we shared.

I carefully slid out of bed, making sure I didn't jostle her and wake her up, and I went to go get us some breakfast. I knew she would be pleasantly surprised by being fed while in bed, so I slipped out the door and walked to the main house. Edward, Jasper, Charlie and my dad were already eating, so I greeted them before grabbing 2 plates.

"So, are you guys all set to get what we need at the store?" I asked, smirking at the idea Emmett and my dad had come up with at the Luau the night before.

"I guess so, although I feel a bit foolish" Edward replied, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Meh, we are all going to look foolish, so loosen up a bit and have fun! Just imagine how much fun the girls will have when they see what we have up our sleeve" I laughed as mental images of what we were going to do popped in my head.

"Edward, if I'm going to humiliate myself, you can too. I think it's pretty funny" Jasper said, grinning.

"I suppose. Hell, what can it hurt, right?" he replied.

"That's the spirit! Now, I'm going to go wake up my stunning wife and feed her breakfast. See you guys in a bit" I said, carefully juggling the 2 heaping plates of food, as well as a carafe of orange juice and 2 glasses. When I arrived back at the villa, I had to set the juice and glasses down in order to get the door open, then quickly snuck inside.

I set everything up on the little coffee table, then ran back outside and picked some flowers to give to Bella when she woke up. She was still asleep, her face peaceful and her lips turned upward in a little smile. She was breathtaking, with her healthy tan and wild hair, which cascaded over the pillows in soft, messy yet sexy waves. She must have sensed me watching her, because she began to stir, and when she opened her eyes and saw me, she gave me a sweet smile.

"Good morning" she sleepily said as she stretched.

"Hi, did you sleep good?" I asked, getting back into bed and leaning over her on my hands and knees. I brushed some of her hair back from her face, then kissed her softly.

"Hmm, I slept amazingly well. What time is it?" she asked as she reached up and brushed her thumb over my lips.

"It's 8am, are you hungry?"

"Starved. Do you know if breakfast is ready? I can eat a horse right about now" she chuckled.

"There is nothing left, Bells, I ate it all" I teased as I got up and went to the coffee table to get our food.

"Why don't I doubt that?" she laughed as she sat up and leaned against the headboard.

First, I poured us each a glass of orange juice, handing her one glass and setting mine on the nightstand. Next, I brought over our plates, which were filled with danishes, bran muffins, bagels with cream cheese, fresh strawberries, pineapple, mangoes, watermelon, grapes and other fruits that I knew she liked. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the amount of food, and her face lit up into a huge smile as she took her plate from me. I sat down next to her, leaning back and resting against the headboard, then handed her a napkin before I attacked my food.

"This looks so yummy, thank you" she said, leaning over and kissing me before digging in.

"You're welcome. Now, quit talking so we can inhale all of this" I teased, grabbing a strawberry and tracing the bridge of her nose with it before bringing it to her lips. I almost came undone when her lips surrounded it, taking a juicy bite.

"Yum" she moaned, closing her eyes at the flavor.

"Are you trying to seduce me again, woman? Didn't you get enough last night?" I exclaimed, pretending to be incredulous.

"I will never get enough. You have officially turned me into a sex fiend. I hope you're happy, you damn pervert!" she huffed, sticking her lower lip out and pouting. We both busted up laughing, and when we finally settled back down, we ate our food with gusto.

"So, are you going to clue me in as to what you guys have planned today before our hula lessons?" she asked, looking at me through her dark lashes.

"Nope! You, my dear wife, are going to have to learn some patience" I replied.

"I am well acquainted as a patient, I'll have you know! Wanna see the scars from my injuries?" she teased, knowing full well what I meant.

"Bells, you are a dork sometimes, but don't worry, I still love you……like a pimple on my butt" I replied. My answer from her was a pillow hitting me in the face, the force of the hit causing it to rip open and feathers to fly all over.

"That's it, woman! You are going DOWN!" I roared, jumping up and grabbing another pillow and hitting her with it.

"Down is RIGHT! Look at all these feathers! It's all your fault!" she snapped.

"My fault?!? Who hit who and busted open the pillow, my love? You are such a little shit!" I bellowed, pouncing on her and tickling her mercilessly.

"JAKE! STOOOP!!! OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO PEEEEE!!!" she screamed as she tried to writhe out of my grasp. I tickled her a bit more, then crashed my lips to hers, kissing her thoroughly. When I pulled away, she had a silly, dazed look on her face, along with some really swollen lips from the force of my kisses.

"The way you kiss should be illegal, I swear to God. It's like….mouth porn or something" she mumbled.

"_Mouth Porn? _Oh Bells, I love you, sweetheart. You are so freakin adorable. A little touched in the head, but adorable" I replied, ruffling her hair.

"I love you too, you Neanderthal, eating machine, freakish wolfman!" she giggled.

"That's it!" I growled, pinning her hands above her head and trapping her legs between mine.

"Now, my darling wife….who will save you from my caveman clutches?" I teased as I brushed my lips over hers.

"What if I don't want to be saved….." she quietly said, her chocolate eyes meeting mine.

I felt heat suffuse my body as my desire mounted, and the last of my control was shattered when she licked her lips in anticipation. A groan rumbled through my chest, and I roughly pressed my lips to hers, my tongue sliding past her lips as I explored her mouth. Our breath was quickly becoming ragged as our passion grew more heated, so I tore my lips away and pulled her tank top over her head, leaving her breasts exposed to my hungry mouth.

"Yes, Jake!" she cried out when I sucked one of her nipples into my mouth and bit down. I lavished the other one before sitting up and tugging her shorts from her, my mouth quickly covering her scalding hot core.

"Oh God Oh God Oh God!" she moaned as I tormented the little bundle of nerves with my tongue and teeth, and when I slid my middle finger into her tight passage, she came hard and her wetness filled my mouth.

"See, I told you…mouth porn" she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"I think you'll like cock porn much better" I smirked as I filled her with one powerful thrust. Her whole body arched upward at my intrusion, and her eyes rolled backward in ecstasy.

"You are quite talented with both" she moaned as I began thrusting slowly in and out of her wet heat.

"Oh really now? Tell me how you like this" I said, thrusting into her and rolling my hips, hitting the hidden nerves deep inside.

"Oh fuck YES!" she yelled, so I repeated the motion over and over, adding a few other movements as well.

"Hmm, baby, I feel you tightening around me…so hot and wet, so fucking tight!" I moaned, picking up my pace a bit.

"Come with me, Jake…." she whimpered, the contractions in her sheath quickening as she began to fall over the edge.

"You want me to fill you with my hot cum?" I grunted, feeling my body begin to tense up as my orgasm got even closer.

"Fuck yes! Oh God, NOW JAKE!" she screamed, biting down on my shoulder as her climax ripped through her. Her sheath clenched almost painfully around me, making me come in hard, shuddering spurts. Every single inch of me was pressed deep inside of her, and I stayed like that until I was able to breathe normally again.

"Hmm, that was incredible" she sighed, her lips turned upward in a content smile.

"Yeah it was, but it always is with us, Bells. I will never get enough of you" I said, capturing her lips with another searing kiss before I slid out of her.

We laid there for some time, her face buried in my neck and my fingers sliding up and down her smooth arm, as we basked in the afterglow. When I finally opened my eyes and looked at the clock, I gave a slight jump when I saw how late it was.

"Bells, we gotta get ready honey. We have to leave in 30 minutes" I said.

"I don't wanna" she complained, her lips forming a luscious pout.

"Come on, lazy butt, we can shower together to save time. Besides, I want to keep touching your beautiful body, and washing you from head to toe will give me the opportunity to" I replied, getting up and tugging her along with me.

**Joey POV**

"I am seriously worried about what those guys have up their sleeve. Grandpa Billy is behind it, so that makes me even more afraid" I said to the girls as we drove into town to go shopping. The guys all crammed themselves into one of the limo's, and we all piled into the other 2. We were going to meet up with them at 1pm and pile all of our bags into the 3rd limo, that way everything would fit.

"I tried getting it out of him last night after the luau, but he refused to tell me anything" Sue said, her face pensive as she thought about their scheming.

"Carlisle wouldn't budge either, although he looks uncomfortable with whatever is planned" Esme added.

"Well, Emmett is acting like a kid at Christmas, and normally I can get him to slip up and give me hints whenever he's trying to be secretive. I even tried sex, but he wouldn't budge" Rosalie said, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well, we will see soon enough! Now, enough of this worrying, we have some shopping to get done! We need grass skirts, and I want to get a mumu!" Alice chattered on with enough excitement for the rest of us.

"A _mumu?_ What the hell is a mumu??" I asked, totally confused when Esme, Renee, Sue, Rosalie and my mom busted up laughing.

"Oh. My. God! Alice in a mumu! AHAHAHA!" my mom laughed, tears streaming from her eyes. I looked between her and Alice, who had a disgruntled look on her face.

"What? We are in Hawaii, and that's what they wear here! Pffft!" Alice scoffed, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms.

"Oh jeese, I can't breathe! Little Alice, in a mumu!" Rosalie gasped, clutching her sides.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A MUMU?" I bellowed. I looked around at the rest of us who were my age, and they looked just as confused as I was.

"A mumu is a shapeless dress, usually with a gaudy floral pattern, that either old ladies or very overweight women wear. And Alice wants one! AHAHAHA!" my mom explained as she cracked up again.

"Um, Alice, why would you want to get something like that?" Zoey asked, looking completely lost and confused.

"Because they are festive! And I'll have you know, _ISABELLA, _that other people wear them, not just old ladies and large women! I'm going to be the sexiest mumu-wearer on this island, mark my words! Alice Brandon, mumu-wearer extraordinaire!" she chirped, looking happier but still perturbed.

"Well, don't expect me to get one! I happen to like my curves and don't want to hide them. Besides, Emmett will never let me live it down" Rosalie replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

There was no more time for mumu teasing, because we had pulled up to a row of stores and got out to get our shopping done. The first store we went into had the grass skirts we wanted, so we each picked out one, then I wandered around, looking at other things. I found several Hawaiian shirts for Edward, which I thought were neat looking. I just hoped he would be willing to wear them, because they were 'louder' than his usual style of dress. I was paying for my purchases when Alice came running up to me, holding 2 hideous dresses in her hands.

"See! Mumu's! I can't decide on which one, so I'm getting both!" she said, laying her items on the counter so the cashier could ring her up.

"You are insane" I muttered, my eyes unable to leave the crazy looking garments. _They do look comfortable though……_

"Joey! Faith found a jewelry store up the street that sells mother of pearl and abalone stuff! Come on!" my mom excitedly said as she grabbed my hand. It was so nice seeing this side of her, a side that had been gone for so long. She looked so young and carefree, her cheeks rosy, eyes sparkling, hair shiney.

All of us followed her to the tiny store, and when I saw the exquisite pieces inside, my breath caught. Almost everything was handmade, using many kinds of organic materials. For myself, I picked out a pink mother of pearl carved pendant in the shape of a plumeria flower, as well as a matching bracelet and earrings. My mom picked out a similar set, but made from abalone, the shimmering blues looking nice against her skin.

She and I were looking fomr things to get my dad and Edward, but were having trouble deciding what to get. There were so many neat things to choose from, so a sales lady came to help us with our choices. For my dad, my mom picked out a black leather cord necklace with abalone beads woven into it, with a matching bracelet. The set was completely masculine, and I knew my dad would love it.

For Edward, I was torn between getting him a brown suede cord with coral beads woven in, and a black suede cord with mother of pearl beads. Since I couldn't decide, I ended up getting both. I knew I was taking chances getting him things that he never usually would wear, and my only hope was that he would just give the things a chance before making a snap decision on them.

"Edward will like them just fine" Alice whispered to me as she flew by. I felt myself relax at her words, because if anyone knew what his reaction would be, it was Alice.

Once we were done shopping, we got some fruit smoothies before heading back to meet the limo's. The guys were already there, and they took our bags from us and placed them into one of the Escalades. I held onto the tiny bag that had Edward's cords in them, and when we arrived at the beach, I gave them to him before we separated to go get changed.

"These are beautiful, Jo" Edward said as he looked at the necklaces.

"I wasn't sure how you would like them, so I took a chance" I quietly said. His eyes met mine and his lips curled into the lopsided grin I loved so much.

"Help me put them on" he smiled. I walked over and placed both of them around his neck, and when he turned around, I was pleased at hos they looked on him.

"You don't have to wear both" I said, laying the palm of my hand against his chest.

"I want to" he replied, taking my hand and kissing each of my fingers.

"Let's go, Eddy! We still gotta get changed!" Billy called out.

"I hate being called Eddy" he grumbled quietly so that Billy wouldn't hear.

"I know you do. Just think, in 2 more days, he will be part of YOUR family!" I laughed. Edward tried to give me a pained expression, but I knew he loved my family, regardless of everything that had happened in the past.

"Come here" he murmured, pulling me flush against his body. He took my face into his hands, then kissed me sweetly before getting dragged away by a laughing Emmett.

We all separated, going to change into our bikini's and grass skirts for the hula lessons. When we emerged, I noticed the guys were still getting ready, which was strange. While we waited, several island women put fresh lei's around our necks, as well as a hibiscus flower behind our ears. When they were satisfied that we looked ok, we turned around to wait for the guys.

"You have got to be shitting me!" I heard Rosalie snark, and when I looked at what she was looking at, I busted up laughing.

"Someone! Grab a camera! Quick!" I yelled out to anyone who could hear me before I crumpled to the ground in a huge fit of laughter.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I have been in a different court room at work for the last 3 weeks, and it's killing me. There is so much handwriting that has to be done, and due to hand problems that have plagued me for about 10 years, I have been in a lot of pain. I've had 8 hand surgeries since 2003, and I need 3 more due to tendon problems and arthritis. Ive also had a sinus infection, which has lead to a constant headache for the last week or so. It blows donkey balls, but enough of my damn bitching. So, a longer chapter for you all to enjoy!**

**Again, thank you all so so so so so so so much for the kick ass reviews, and Im sorry I havent gotten a chance to respond to all of you. Please know that I really do appreciate them, even if I don't get back to you on them.**

***HUGE HUGS***

**Tracey**

**EPOV**

When Billy and Emmett had come up with this ridiculous idea, I tried desperately to get out of it, to no avail. I thought it was immature and embarrassing, and now that it was happening, I was mortified. I glanced over at Carlisle and was totally surprised to see a huge grin on his face. I breathed out a sigh of defeat, and decided to just let go and have fun. Hell, if everyone else was, why couldn't I?

"Someone! Grab a camera! Quick!" I heard Joey yell out before she collapsed to the ground laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. _Lovely…..she is definitely going to pay for laughing at me…._

I felt my lips twitch as they began turning upward in a smile, her infectious laughter and the hilarity of the whole thing finally breaking through my uptight reserve. Moments later, everyone was laughing hysterically, the girls snapping as many pictures as they possibly could. I guess I should explain what was going on, right?

Well, all of us guys were standing there, wearing grass skirts in all kinds of fluorescent colors. We also had coconut bras on, hot pink flip flops with matching sunglasses straight from the 1980's, as well as garish, artificial flowered leis around our necks. Emmett, Billy and Charlie somehow found fake fruit head-dresses, and were wearing them with pride. Together, we looked like a gay pride parade on pcp and acid.

"I should have known you had a hand in this, Emmett!" Rosalie gasped through her laughter.

"I'm glad you like it so much, my darling wifey. Just you wait until I wear this later when I spank you" Emmett retorted.

"You, um, look pretty sexy there" Joey said as she stumbled over to me.

"You like my coconuts, don't you? Feel how firm they are" I chuckled as I grabbed her hands and placed them on my 'boobs'. Her face turned scarlet red as she fondled the coconut bra, and at the point I was grateful to be wearing the grass skirt because I felt my shorts start to tighten a bit.

"Ahem! Ladies and, uh, gentlemen? If you can follow me please" a young woman dressed in hula attire said, leading us down to the beach. I laced my fingers through Joey's, and as we walked down to the beach, I saw Bella, Rosalie and Alice walking with their arms around each others waists.

My mind began wandering to how drastically things had changed since meeting Bella so many years ago. Never in a million years would I have thought things would turn out the way they did, and I was incredibly happy for the first time in my long existence. I had everything I could ever want, from my close knit family, to my brotherly bond to Jacob and the Pack, to having been given the most lovely woman I had ever met. In a little over 48 hours, Joey would be my wife, my second one at that, and I grew sad wishing she had been my first and last. I mentally slapped myself for disrespecting Amanda's memory like that, because I did love her when we were married, but in a completely different way.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Joey asked, giving me a cheeky grin. I pulled her off the path and into the lush foliage that surrounded us, then gently tugged her into my arms. I buried my face into her soft hair and inhaled her sweet fragrance, reveling in her warmth. I felt tears begin to prick my eyes as my emotions got the better of me, which made Joey look up at me with concern.

"I love you so much, Jo" I said, feeling my throat constrict as I fought away the tears.

"I love you too, Edward, but why do you look so sad?" she asked as she brushed away an errant tear.

"I'm not, really. I just got a bit emotional, because in 2 days you will be my wife, and the enormity of it overwhelmed me a bit. I've never loved someone as much as I love you, and my heart feels like it's going to explode" I said as I cupped her face with my hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch, her lips parted slightly as she sighed happily.

"I know the feeling" she murmured, opening her eyes and meeting mine. I don't know who initiated it, but the next thing I knew, our hands were buried in each others hair, pulling our faces together in a scorching kiss.

Our teeth clashed as our lips and tongues fought each other, both of us moaning as passion overtook us. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I pressed her back into a nearby tree, wanting, _needing _to be closer to her. I was rock hard, my erection straining against my shorts as I ground myself against her, swallowing her mewls of pleasure.

"Oh God I want you" she gasped as my teeth bit down on the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Edward? Joey? Did you forget something in the limo?" I heard Rosalie call out as she looked for us. We tried to disengange from each other before we were busted, but the awkward grass skirts made it difficult.

"Uhh, Alice is looking all over for you 2, so I would hurry up and adjust yourselves before she decides that I'm taking too long looking for you" she said, her lips turned upward in a knowing smirk.

"Thanks, Rose, give us just a second" I said, finally untangling myself from Joey.

"Uh huh" she replied, walking back toward the beach.

"We better go" Joey quietly said, her lips all swollen from our rough kisses. I nodded, then took her hand once again and walked down the path, noticing a perturbed looking Alice standing there. I gave her a mild glare, which she rolled her eyes at, then turned my attention to the dance instructors standing in front of us.

There were several women and 2 men there to teach us, which with as big of a group we had, they would all be needed. The instructors looked at us, little snickers of laughter escaping as they looked at our ridiculous attire.

"Gentlemen, we are going to teach the ladies first, so please make yourselves comfortable. There are refreshments for you in the coolers, so please help yourselves" the instructor who lead us down to the beach said.

I grabbed a bottle of water, then sat down on one of the low-set beach chairs with the other guys, our attention on our girls as they prepared to learn the hula. Joey looked nervous, although she needn't be, because she had a natural grace about her. I laughed out loud at Alice, who was hopping around happily, swaying her hips in an attempt to start dancing before being instructed.

"She is out of her mind, but that's why I love her so much" Jasper said to me as he clapped at her funny movements.

"Yeah, she sure does have a way with keeping things fun, that's for sure" I replied, clapping along with Jasper.

"GO ROSIE!" Emmett yelled, pumping the air with his fist. Rosalie had such sex appeal that she was a natural in the swinging hip movements as one of the instructors worked with her. She caught on easily, so the instructor moved on to Zoey, who looked like she was ready to bolt.

She and I didn't talk much, because she had such a chip on her shoulder in the past, and was extremely introverted. I had tried to befriend her, but she was so wrapped up with her inner turmoil that it was impossible to do so. Since she imprinted and started dating Josh, her walls were starting to crumble and she was actually a sweet girl, but with a tongue that could clip a hedge. She reminded me a lot of Rosalie, and apparently Rose did too, and they had become fast friends over the last few months.

Once the girls all had the movements down, the instructors turned on some island music and lead them through the whole routine. The camaraderie between the guys immediately stopped as we watched them sway to the soothing music. Joey was a vision, her hips swaying gently and her hands making the graceful movements of the dance. Everyone else faded away as our eyes locked on each other, and she began dancing for me, her face lit up with a soft smile as I watched her.

She had such an innocent sexiness about her, and I began imagining her dancing like this for me on our wedding night. I felt my skin grow feverish as I thought about running my hands up and down her gently swaying body, feeling it moving under me as I made love to her over and over again. Sadly, the dance ended much too soon for me, but when it was done, we all stood up and clapped for them.

Next it was our turn, and my nerves began kicking in a bit as I followed the rest of the guys up towards the instructors. I knew how to dance the classics, from the cha-cha down to the waltz, but this was entering into a whole new category of me. Thankfully it wasn't that difficult to learn, and before long, we were done learning and were paired up with our girls. We went through the dance together, and I took any opportunity I could to touch Joey as we swayed to the music. When it was all over, I pulled her to me and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, keeping it clean in front of our families.

"Miss Black, what are you doing later tonight, say, about 10pm?" I asked as we walked back to the limo's, my arm draped across her shoulders.

"Why, I would need to consult my calendar, Mister Cullen. What did you have in mind? I don't know if my fiance would approve of me having a midnight rendezvous with another man." Joey coyly replied.

"What your fiance doesn't know wont hurt him. I was thinking a late night swim, in the pool, soft music playing, candles lit, just the two of us" I said, my voice growing husky.

"Oh, I don't know if I can do that. You see, I am totally, head over heals in love with him, so much that I can't even look at another man. He owns my heart, forever" she said, all playfulness leaving her as she looked at me. I felt my own smile fade as so many unspoken words and emotions flowed between us. I reached over and caressed her face, my breath hitching as I felt her soft skin.

"He's a lucky man….I'm sure he's waited forever for you" I murmured, feeling everything fade away once again, leaving the 2 of us in our own little world.

"I think I'm the lucky one" she softly said.

"Not a chance in the world" I replied, taking her face in my hands and pulling her lips to mine. We kept the kiss somewhat chaste, but I could feel the electricity flowing between us as our lips moved together.

"So, you'll meet me then, later at the pool?" I asked when we finally broke apart.

"Yes" she whispered.

**JPOV**

I have to admit, the hula lessons were a blast, and I had a lot of fun dressing up like an idiot. I was worried that Edward would balk on the idea, but he shocked the shit out of me and went along with the whole thing. It was nice seeing him loosen up, and because of the changes he had gone through over the years, a friendship had began to form between us. I had been worried about his relationship with Joey, but now I knew that my concerns were for naught. He truly did everything he could to make her happy, and his devotion to her when she couldn't walk made me respect him even more.

When we were finished with the lessons, we all walked back up the path toward the awaiting limo's, everyone's mood giddy from the fun afternoon we spent together. I recalled watching Bella as she learned the dance moves, her hips swaying and her arms moving to the beat, and I was so proud of her. She could be so painfully shy at times, but there had been no hint of it today.

"You were amazing today" I said as we walked hand and hand.

"I had so much fun, Jake! I felt so at ease with the movements, and could actually see the story that was being told. I wouldn't mind doing this again, someday" she grinned at me.

"About that, have you given anymore thought about us going in on the estate with everyone else? Please let me give this to you, Bells. I can see how much you've fallen in love with it already, and we've only been here a couple of days" I plead, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, you're not playing fair, Jake! You know I can't resist you when you look at me like that!" Bella said, crossing her arms across her chest and looking at me defiantly.

"So, you'll say yes then?" I asked, feeling hopeful. Her face was still stern and her eyes closed as she inhaled a deep breath. When she finally opened them and looked at me through her lashes, a slow smile crossing her face, I knew her answer.

"Let's do it!" she squealed, throwing herself into my arms. I picked her up and spun her around, so happy that we would be coming back to Maui regularly.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Alice shrieked as she ran over to us.

"Holy hell, Alice, you scared the crap out of me!" Bella chided after I set her down.

"Sorry! And I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but OH MY GOD! I am beyond excited that you guys are going in on the house with all of us!!! So, are you staking a claim on one of the villas? I think Jazz and I are, but I'm not sure yet. The Realtor is coming over after dinner to talk with us. Emmett and Rosie are in, so are Carlisle and Esme. I'm not sure about Joey and Edward, but I'm sure Edward will talk her into it. Charlie and Renee are thinking about it too! OH! Your dad and Sue, too, Jake! This is so awesome!" Alice said, all in one breath, and when she was done talking so quickly, she was panting.

"Midget, you really should lay off the Starbucks and sugar. You could power this whole island with your energy!" I said as I reached over and ruffled Alice's hair. She still had the hot pink highlights in it, but she had grown it out a bit, and it looked nice as it brushed her shoulders.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Anywho, let's get going so we can eat. I'm starving!" she said before she bounced away. I looked over at Bella, who was laughing and shaking her head in amusement.

"What do you think about the villa, Bells?" I asked, thinking that it would be nice to have a bit of seclusion from the rest of the family.

"I would like that, a lot. Let's talk about it more once we get back and eat. I'm right up there with Alice in the land of the starved." she chuckled.

"You got it" I replied as I draped my arm across her shoulders.

**BPOV**

"These are the tests I have used in the past, and they are really accurate" I said as I handed the pregnancy test to Rosalie.

After we were done with the hula lessons, which I have to admit were a lot of fun, Rosalie, Esme and I took one limo to the drug store to get the tests, while the other 2 brought everyone else back to the estate.

"Ok, hand me 2 more, Bella, just in case" Rosalie said.

I pulled 2 more tests from the shelves, and we went to go check out so we could get back to the estate. There was a somewhat long line at the checkout, and while we waited, some drunk goon kept looking at us and sticking out his tongue, trying to look provocative.

"Do you have a fucking problem?" Rosalie asked, giving him her famous death glare.

"Yeah, my problem is that I want to bend you over in that grass skirt and screw the shit out of you" he leered. My hands went clammy and my stomach lurched as I sensed what was soon to come.

"You know what, jag bag? Go stand in some water and shove your dick into an electrical outlet" she snarled.

"Oh, a feisty one! Come on, baby, I can make you feel so good" the idiot replied, reaching out and grabbing her arm. Just as I was about to drag Rosalie away from the jerk, she grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head downward, raising her knee at the same time. He screamed in agony when his face made contact with her knee, his nose shattering on impact. He fell backwards onto his butt, so Rosalie kicked him in the balls for good measure.

"Next time you even THINK about talking to some other woman like that, remember the ass kicking you got! ASSHOLE!" she yelled, quickly turning around and facing the startled cashier, giving her a huge smile. When she was done paying, we took one last look at mister charming, who was still writhing on the floor in pain, and walked out of the store laughing. Esme decided to wait in the limo, and just as we were pulling away, an ambulance was pulling up to the store, making us laugh harder.

"Rosalie?" Esme asked in confusion, her eyes narrowing as she realized Rosalie had something to do with the ambulance being there.

"I had to give this jerk a 'Hale' lesson, that's all" Rose replied.

"I don't want to know" Esme said as she smiled slightly.

When we were dropped off at the estate, we could hear music, laughter and a lot of splashing coming from the pool area, and when we walked over, almost everyone was in the pool, some involved in a killer match of water volleyball.

"Bells! Come on in, honey! The water feels amazing!" Jacob called out when he saw me. I almost peed my pants laughing at his dorky ass, because he was floating around on a blow up mat, a beer in hand and wearing one of the fake fruit hats on his head.

"Oh don't we look special" I smirked.

"Yep! That's me, the special one. Blame my dad for that, because he's even more retarded than I am" Jacob replied and pointing over at Billy, who too was floating around on a mat. He still had on the coconut bra as well as the fake fruit headdress, but he took it a step further by painting his face with pink, white, yellow and blue sunscreen.

"Bella! Don't listen to him! We all know he ate paint chips and got kicked in the head by a horse when he was younger!" Billy called out, lifting his strawberry daiquiri, saluting me.

"Shut it, old man! I did NOT eat paint chips! It was CRAYONS! And as far as the horse goes, maybe if you didn't blow a machine gun fart around the horse, it wouldn't have gotten spooked!" Jacob yelled.

"Ugh, I remember your mother freaking out when you came screaming out of the bathroom about your poop being rainbow colors. She blamed me, you know, because I got you the 64 count box of crayons and you ate almost the whole thing!"

"Ok, ok! I don't want to know anymore! CARLISLE! I NEED THERAPY!" I yelled out, still giggling at the banter between those two.

"Bells, get your hot ass in here!" Jacob once again called out to me.

"Hang on, Jake, I have to go take care of something really quick! I'll be back in time for dinner, I promise!" I called over my shoulder as Rosalie and Esme dragged me away. We decided to go to my villa, that way we knew nobody would barge in on us, and as I sat down on the small couch, I handed Rosalie the bag of pregnancy tests.

"Go pee in one of the disposable cups in the bathroom, then dip the test in it. We will have to do another in the morning, just to be 99.9% positive" I explained.

"Screw that! I'm dunking all three tests in now, because I need to know! That's ok, right?" Rosalie asked, uncertainty marring her normally confident face.

"Uhh, I guess? If all 3 come up positive, then you know." I replied.

"Rosalie, would you like me to go get Carlisle to help you?" Esme asked.

"NO! I only want you 2 present, until I know for sure and have told Emmett. If they are positive, I'll have Carlisle examine me when we get home" Rosalie said, panic in her voice. It was strange seeing her look so vulnerable, because she was usually so confident and icy with her emotions. Over the years, she had warmed up considerably, but she still didn't like wearing her emotions on her sleeve.

Esme nodded, then Rosalie went into the bathroom to take the tests. She was gone for almost 10 minutes, and just as I was about to go check on her, she called out to us.

"Um, can one of you bring me a bottle of water? Is there such a thing as 'performance anxiety' when you gotta pee?" she asked.

"I sometimes have trouble going in public places, so yeah, I think so" I replied as I brought her 2 bottles of water to help her along. She gratefully took the bottles from me and began chugging them quickly down. She handed me the empties, which I threw in the garbage in the tiny kitchenette. I sat back down on the couch next to Esme, and we began talking about my experiences being pregnant.

"It was such a long time ago that I had my baby, and I don't remember what its like being pregnant. So far its been good, only a little morning sickness which has since passed, but I don't remember what its like giving birth. I'm a little scared, Bella" Esme confessed.

"I totally understand, Esme. I was scared to death when I was pregnant with Joey and Sarah. So many things went through my head, like if I was going to be a good mother, if labor would hurt, and so on. Trust me when I say that its all worth it in the long run. Yeah, its painful and all, but when you hold your baby for the first time, everything fades away, the pain, the doubts, everything. You are going to be a great mother, Esme, because you are so kind and gentle. Heck, you are so nurturing to me, so loving, that I view you not only as my friend, but a mother as well" I said to her, taking her hand in mine and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Finally!" Rosalie said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Everything come out ok?" I teased as I set the timer on the watch.

"You're really funny, Bella" Rosalie retorted as she plopped down on the couch with us.

"I hope it's positive" she quietly said as she looked down at her hands, wringing them as she waited for the timer to go off.

"I know you do, honey. I hope it is as well, because I know you've wanted to be a mother almost as long as I have" Esme said, smiling gently.

We sat around talking about pregnancy, mood swings, labor and multiple births while we waited for the results. We laughed about me and my multiple pregnancies in the past, and neither one could fathom carrying more than one child at a time.

"Trust me, you really don't get used to it. It takes a lot out of you, for sure, but its worth it in the long run" I explained. Just then, the timer rang and Rosalie nervously got up to retrieve the tests from the bathroom. After several moments of silence, she came walking back, her face a stoic mask.

"Rosalie?" I asked, my stomach clenching nervously.

"ALL THREE ARE POSITIVE!!!!! I'M GOING TO BE A MOM!!!" she screamed, doing a little victory dance before running over to Esme and I, crushing us both in a bear hug. We stood there, jumping and squealing happily at her news, then collapsed back onto the couch, panting from the exertion.

"I cant believe its finally happened" she said, her face crumpling and her body shaking as heavy sobs wracked through her body. I looked up at Esme, unsure of what to do, and she gave me a gentle smile and shook her head.

"All these years, wanting nothing but to be human again and have a child, and now its finally happened. Watching you and Angela having all of your children drove a knife through my heart, seeing everyday what I would never have. Please don't get me wrong, Bella, I am grateful that you allowed me to be nanny to your kids, and I love them dearly, but its not the same as having your own. I'm sorry if I sound selfish" Rosalie said, turning her tear stained face to mine.

"Rose, I understand, and you're not selfish to want your own child. Its completely natural, and I am so happy that its finally happened for you. I just cant wait to see Emmett's face when you tell him!" I said, giggling as I thought about how he would react.

"I'm going to tell him tonight! I cant wait!" she said as she got up and wrapped the test sticks in toilet paper. She tucked them into her purse, careful to bury them so that Emmett wouldn't see, then pulled both Esme and I to our feet. We did the group hug thing, then looked at each other, huge smiles plastered to our faces.

"Welcome to the mommy club!" I said.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: I really wish you guys would sign your reviews, because I really would like to personally thank you for them. The last ones I recently got have lifted my spirits so much that I was able to finish up this chapter faster than I thought I would! Because of all of you, my heart feels so much more lighter than it has in a long time, and has given me the kick I need to get off the pity pot from the health problems.**

**THANK YOU!!!!!**

**Joey POV**

After we finished dinner, I decided to go upstairs and lay down until the Realtor arrived. I was really excited about everyone pitching in to buy this magical place, and I knew that once the honeymoon was over, it would be even more deeply embedded in my heart. _God I can't wait….only a day and a half to go……_

"Don't even think about it, WOMAN! We have a mission to accomplish tonight!" Alice said as she started to jump up and down on my bed.

"Alice, you really need to have Carlisle prescribe you some downers, yeesh!" I complained.

"Where are we going, and what does this 'mission' entail?" I asked when I saw her hurt expression. Everyone was always teasing her about her exuberance, and I was positive that at times it go to her, even though she knew we loved her dearly.

"You'll see when we get there! Now, go take a fast shower and dress really comfy….like, ugh, a T shirt and those loose shorts you wear when you sleep" she said as she pulled out something for herself to wear. When I saw that it was a loose shirt and cut-off sweats, I knew something not of the good was up.

"Ok, what the hell is going on, Alice? Why are you going out in public in _that?" _I asked.

"You wont get it out of me, but you really need to get ready! Our appointments are in 45 minutes!" she said as she pushed me out the door and down the hall to one of the many bathrooms in the estate. She slammed the door on me, and I heard her run down the hall to another bathroom, so I let out a sigh of frustration.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked myself in the mirror. My reflection didn't have an answer, so I resigned myself to my fate and got into the shower. It felt so good to wash off the tanning oil and sand that was stuck to me from earlier in the day, and I really wanted to fully enjoy the shower, but I knew Alice would come barging in and yank me out, suds in hair and all.

I was finished and dressed 15 minutes later, my wet hair pulled up in a loose bun so when I took it down later for my rendezvous with Edward, it would fall down my back in soft waves. I went into the room I shared with Alice, grabbing my purse and cell phone, then headed down to the massive living room to wait. I heard voices coming from the dining area, so I decided to see how the meeting for the Realtor was going.

"Hey you" Edward said when he saw me, coming over to give me a hug and kiss.

"Hey yourself. How's it going in here?" I asked, laying my head against his chest.

"Very well, actually. We are hashing out everything right now, and Carlisle is on the phone with the bank back home, arranging for a cashiers check to be delivered in the next few days. We're getting this place for a steal!" he excitedly said.

"I can't believe we are doing this. Thank you" I said, getting up on my tip-toes so that I was almost eye level with him, and planting a kiss on his soft lips. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer against him, then whispered in my ear.

"I can't wait until later tonight" he murmured, kissing my neck just under my ear.

"Me too. It's seems like we can't get any alone time lately" I replied, closing my eyes and inhaling his scent.

"I know. Who needs a chastity belt when you have a demented midget cock blocking you all the time?" he ruefully chuckled. I pulled back and looked at him in surprise, his use of words shocking the hell out of me, and I liked it!

"Speaking of the pixie, she's dragging me off to some appointment and wont tell me anything but to dress comfortably. I'm scared" I explained.

"Oh Lord, want me to come with to protect you?" he asked, little rumbles of laughter coming from his chest.

"Naaa, I should be ok. I'll just tie her up and throw her into the trunk of the limo if she gets too outlandish" I giggled, kissing him once more before pulling away so he could get back to the meeting.

"I love you" he said, reaching out to touch my face.

"Me too" I replied, closing my eyes and leaning into his touch.

"Edward! Get your ass back over here man! We need to finish this up so I can get to Rosalie. She has a surprise for me, and that usually means bad bad nasty things between the sheets!" Emmett bellowed.

"Must you always be so vulgar?" Edward growled, both of us turning red.

"I'll see you later, love" he whispered to me, pressing his forehead to mine and closing his eyes.

"Ok" I breathed, not wanting to leave his embrace.

I walked back into the living room just as Alice was bounding down the stairs to meet me. She had her now shoulder length hair in the smallest ponytail I had ever seen, no makeup on, and was wearing the clothes she had picked out earlier.

"Um, Alice? Where the heck are we going? First off, you NEVER leave without makeup on. Secondly, you NEVER leave the house wearing the kind of clothes you have on. Thirdly, what the hell is up with the hair? Normally not a hair is out of place! I don't get it!" I asked.

"Like I said before, you will see once we get there! Now, we gotta go! The limo is waiting for us" she said as she grabbed my hand and yanked me out the door.

We drove down a road that snaked along the beach, and I couldn't help but feel my throat constrict at the beauty of the sunset over the water. The fiery reds, oranges, yellows, pinks and purples lit up the sky in a perfect portrait, and I vowed to take as many pictures as I could before we returned home.

15 minutes later, we pulled up to a strip of stores, particulary, a tattoo and piercing shop and my stomach lurched painfully. I looked over at Alice, who was practically jumping out of the vehicle while it was still moving, and growled.

"Alice, what in the hell? I didn't agree with a tattoo!" I said, crossing my arms and glaring at her.

"I'M getting the tattoo….so don't you worry! As for you, I had a little vision about a diamond belly ring driving Edward insane, so I thought I'd throw that out to ya. You don't have to if you don't want, but I know for a fact that he will think it's amazingly sexy" she retorted, batting her lashes at me and grinning.

"Ok, I will take a look around, Alice, but I'm not promising you anything. I don't know if it's my style….Ugh, let's just go in already!" I exclaimed, getting out of the limo and walking into the tattoo shop.

I had been expecting a dimly lit place full of scary people, but instead found a nice, bright place filled with artwork, tattoo designs, and artists ranging from punk to completely ordinary looking. The one thing they all had in common was most of them were tattooed in some form or another. The place was unbelievably clean and sanitary, and had a feeling of comfort and serenity emanating from it.

"Hello, you mush be Alice and Joey! Welcome to Hawaii Ink! Can I get you ladies something to drink?" a pretty woman about Alice's size, with black, choppy hair asked us.

"That's us! I'll have a bottle of water…Jo, you want anything?" Alice asked.

"Do you have juice?" I distractedly asked as I looked around at the place.

"Sure do! How does Pineapple, Orange Strawberry sound?" the girl asked as she walked from behind the counter.

"That would be great, thank you" I murmured as I walked towards a tattoo design that caught my eye.

It was designed to go on the lower back, had a beautiful pink, purple and blue ornate butterfly in the center, with swirling lines that spanned out, each one tipped with a daisy. I ran my fingers over the beautiful drawing, and my mind was made up. I would get it.

"I hate you, Alice, for bringing me here!" I teased.

"You'll get over it! I see you found one you like. OH! That's really pretty!" she said when she saw the design.

"That is Katie's latest creation. She JUST put it up 5 minutes before you arrived. Isn't it beautiful?" the employee asked when she arrived with our drinks.

"Joey wants that one, but is it for sale? I mean, can we buy with the the guarantee that it will remain original?" Alice asked, looking the girl straight in the eye.

"Oh, um, you can ask Katie, here she comes now" the girl replied, pointing to a stunning blonde woman making her way to us. She was tall and lithe, her skin tan and her multi-colored eyes the prettiest I had ever seen. They were mainly blue, but the bottom half of each one was a golden hazel, and they sparkled with life.

"Hi, ladies, welcome to Hawaii Ink! I overheard that you would like to purchase the full rights to this design? Normally I don't do that, but I will make the exception. Who is the bride to be?" she asked as she looked between Alice and I. _How in the hell????_

"Oh, that's Joey, the one I told you about on the phone earlier." Alice said as she motioned to me.

"Congratulations! Well, I tell ya what, just pay the regular cost of the tattoo, and I throw the owning rights for nothing, how does that sound?" Katie asked, giving me a huge smile. I loved her already, and could tell she was kind and generous, but I felt bad not compensating her for her work.

"Nonsense! Get that out of your pretty head, Josephine Black! Consider it a gift, from one 'gifted' person to the next!" Katie said, giving us a wink.

"How? What? Umm?" I sputtered, unable to figure out how she knew my full name, let alone read my thoughts.

"Come into the back room and pick out your belly ring, and I'll explain" she smiled at me.

Alice and I followed her through a beaded curtain and into a private work studio, where soft music was playing and the air perfumed with fresh plumeria flowers.

"Have a seat" Katie motioned to us.

"I have heard stories about your families over the last few months, and it is an honor to meet you all, finally. Let me explain. My father was a shifter, taking the form of a black panther, and my mother was a sensitive, yet completely human. They had 2 children, myself and my sister Milahni, whom I believe you have already met. Milahni inherited the ability to shift, and I received my mother's gift of sight, as well as enhanced speed, and we wanted to come help you in the battle, but with our limited powers and training, we would have just gotten in the way. Well, I would have, anyway, given the fact that I can only see and read people, as well as a bit of the future. My speed wouldn't have been that much of an asset either, so you understand" Katie said, chuckling at our shocked faces.

"What happened to your parents?" I softly asked, unable to read her mind.

"Vampires happened" she spat, grief and anger filling her voice.

"We don't get too many out here, too much sun, you know? Well, my dad and Milahni handled the few that would pass through from time to time, but the last time, they were too strong. There were 2 newborns, one of which was my father's longtime friend who had disappeared for a few days. Needless to say, my father struggled emotionally about killing him, and that's when he struck, draining my father dry. Milahni finished both of them off, but not before she was badly injured and left to die. I found her on the beach the next morning, crying and incoherent, both legs broken in several places, a punctured lung and a dislocated shoulder. I got her to a doctor, telling him she was hit by a car, and he patched her up, no questions asked. Not even when she healed faster than normal. That day haunted her, and she hasn't shifted since then. It's been about 3 months now…" Katie explained, a haunted look in her eyes.

"Hey…" I said, my eyes filled with tears for her pain as I reached over and hugged her, wanting nothing more than to comfort this kindred spirit.

"When Milahni found out the name of the party coming, we both hoped and prayed that it was all of you. Your father, Josephine, and your father, Alice, are our heroes and we would like nothing more than to help you, because in doing so, we honor our parents" She softly said.

"Come to my wedding. You and Milahni. I would love to have you both there, that way you can meet everyone! Please say you'll come?" I asked, some strange feeling inside of me screaming that they belonged beside us, as part of our family.

"It would be a great honor. Now, we must get to work! _Someone _has a meeting with their fiance in 3 1/2 hours, and I want to make sure you're ready in time" Katie said, giving me a wink.

While Alice looked around and picked out her tattoo, I glanced over the array of belly rings, finally settling on a white gold hoop with little diamonds on it. Katie motioned for me to remove my shirt and to lay on my stomach, so I nervously did.

"I'm kinda scared about this whole tattoo thing….does it hurt?" I asked, feeling myself shaking a bit.

"Unfortunately, it will be uncomfortable but nothing you cannot handle. I promise I will be fast thought. Take a few deep breaths while I sanitize the area, ok?" she said, patting my back to reassure me.

"I found what I want! Now I have to pick out my belly ring!" Alice said as she skipped back into the room.

She picked out a circle of tiny flowers and vines, with little butterflies scattered throughout. It was adorable and would look fantastic around her belly button, and the ring she found would accent it wonderfully.

"Alice, have a seat on the table over there, and Kit will be back in a few minutes to start working on you" Katie said, smiling at Alice's choices.

"Ahh, I see you decided on the pink sapphire butterfly ring. Perfect!" Kit said as she breezed through the beaded curtain. She was the gorl who had greeted us when we first walked in, and Alice eyed her suspiciously.

"You look awfully young….how long have you been doing this?" she asked, sizing Kit up.

"Believe it or not, Alice, I have been doing this for about 8 years now, and I've taught Katie much of what she knows" Kit said, giving Alice a glare back.

"Awesome! I had to check, you understand, right? Well, what are you waiting for? MOVE IT MOVE IT!" Alice laughed. Kit looked at her in surprise, taken aback by Alice's bossy nature.

"Oh, I can tell we are going to be great friends. I like you!" Kit chuckled, going to work on sanitizing Alice's stomach.

"I think you're right, Kitty Cat" Alice giggled.

2 hours and many whimpers later, Alice and I were finished, and I was totally impressed with the work. Normally I thought tattoo's were tacky, but the ones that now adorned our bodies were totally tasteful, and I was happy I let Alice boss me into getting it done. The belly ring freaked the hell out of me and hurt like a bitch, but I had to admit that it was extremely sexy, and I knew Edward was going to flip out over it.

"Here is my number, ladies. Call me if you need anything, ok? What time should my sister and I arrive at your wedding, Joey?" Katie asked me as she handed us her business card.

"The ceremony is at 6pm and the reception is going to start right after. I'm so glad you're coming!" I said as I threw my arms around her.

"I look forward to it, as well as meeting your family" Katie said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"So you wanna go then?" Kit was asking Alice as they talked about some hot club on the island.

"Hell yeah I will! I cant wait to see how you islanders club it up! See you Saturday!" Alice yelled as I dragged her out the door to the awaiting limo.

"You gotta come with, Joey! I know it's your honeymoon and all, but think about how much fun it will be! Dancing with your man…seducing him on the dance floor….getting him all hot and bothered, then coming back to the villa and tearing each others clothes off….OK, limo dude! Drive FASTER! I need to see my man!" Alice said, her face all flushed from accidentally getting herself all aroused.

"You are killing me! Now you got me all hot and bothered, and you wont let me touch Edward until our wedding night! You are the devil" I said, crossing my arms.

"Hey, I just said you couldn't have sex, because the vision I got was smoking hot! Trust me, sis, it will be worth the abstinence, but I never said you couldn't make out!" Alice retorted, smirking at my annoyance.

"Easier said than done, that's for sure" I muttered, my annoyance fading as we pulled up to the estate. My heart sped up in anticipation to see Edward and to see his reaction to the tattoo and piercing, which was already healed, so I didn't hesitate to run up to my room to get ready.

"You are in trou-ble, Edward Masen" I hummed to myself as I stripped off my clothes and got ready for my 'date'.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Lea, to answer your questions: Yes, Joey and Edward can still read minds, but Joey can block hers. The only mind Edward has a problem reading is Bella's, unless they are linked through the gift that the Great Wolf gave them. Bella and Esme are about 3 months along, due 2 weeks apart. Alice still has her visions, and they are still as intense as they were when she was a vampire. Sorry if I confused ya! I really need to find a Beta so my shit makes more sense, lol. If anyone is interested in being my beta, message me. I know I could really use some help, lol.**

**OH! BTW, pleeeeease sign your reviews so I can personally thank you every now and then? I feel guilty because I have so many to get to, but I will! I have no way of thanking the unsigned ones, and it makes me sad :(  
**

**EPOV**

I had spent the last 30 minutes making sure the patio area around the pool was perfect for my date with Joey. I lit tiki torches all around the pool, as well as a few scattered throughout the area, casting everything in a warm glow. I brought down my Bose Ipod docking station, and had soft music playing in the background, pieces that Joey and I both loved listening to. I was just setting up the finishing touches on one of the tables I had set up with tapered candles, a bottle of wine and a basket of delicious tropical fruits for us to enjoy, when I heard her.

When I looked up, my mouth instantly went dry as I took her in, and I knew I was in trouble. She was wearing a white bikini with a sheer, white skirt that hung low on her hips, and was barefoot. The white of her attire and the flickering warmth from the torches cast her skin in a rich, golden color that made my heart speed up. As my eyes trailed up her body, I froze when I saw that she had gotten her belly button pierced, and my khaki swim trunks were instantly uncomfortable.

"Oh God, you're really trying to kill me, aren't you?" I asked, my voice so thick with desire that it dropped a few octaves. She sauntered over to me, placing her hands on top of my shoulders and looking me dead in the eyes.

"Kill you? Nope! Seduce you a little? Maaaaybe" she smirked. I closed my eyes and groaned, feeling my control starting to unravel. It had been much too long since we had been intimate, and all I wanted to do at that point was throw her to the ground, tear her clothes off, and bury myself deep inside of her. I could hardly touch her without wanting to make love to her, yet when we didn't touch enough, it was a different kind of agony.

"Do you have any idea the effect you have on me?" I asked, taking in shuddering breaths as I fought to regain composure.

"A little bit, because you have the same on me" she smiled up at me.

"I cant take it anymore" I groaned, slipping my fingers through her hair to cup the back of her neck, pulling her full lips to mine. She responded eagerly, her mouth immediately opening to accept my hungry tongue into her sweet mouth. I moaned against her lips, causing her to answer with a whimper. I couldn't get enough of her taste, so I moved my mouth more urgently against hers, causing a strangled cry to come from her throat.

"Edward…." she mewled as I rained kisses and nips along her jaw line, taking her earlobe between my teeth and biting down.

"Now who's trying to kill who?" she moaned when I sucked on the bite marks I had left on her neck months ago. Thankfully I had her securely in my grasp, because at that moment, her legs gave out and she would have fallen to the ground.

"Come, love, sit down before you end up in a heap on the patio" I chuckled, leading her to a seat at the table I set up. I poured us both a glass of blush wine, then handed her one before sitting down next to her.

"To a long and loving future" I said, raising my glass and tapping it against hers. I nervously brought the glass to my lips, not knowing how I would like the wine since I've yet to try it, and took a sip. The taste was amazing, fruity and sweet, so I took a bigger sip before placing my glass back onto the table.

"How do you like it?" I asked, watching her as she delicately sipped the wine.

"It's wonderful, Edward, good choice" she said, setting her glass down and reaching for my hand.

"I'm glad you liked it. I was unsure what kind to get, because I've never had wine before, but I'm glad I listened to Renee and got this one" I explained, bringing her hand to my mouth and kissing her fingers one by one.

"You asked my grandmother for wine advice? I didn't know she was into wine….you both did good" she said.

"How was your night with Alice? I see you have a new piercing…" I said, feeling the flush of desire filling me as I imagined kissing her all over her stomach.

"Do you like it? I was so scared to get it done, not sure what you would think" she shyly asked.

"Joey, you don't need my permission to do anything, love. I happen to think it's incredibly sexy, if it makes you feel better" I replied, looking deep into her shimmering green eyes.

"That's not all I got done" she whispered, ducking her head down and not meeting my eyes.

"Show me" I murmured, placing my fingers under her chin and making her look at me.

"Later. This fruit looks really good" she said, quickly changing the subject and making me wonder what exactly she was hiding. It couldn't be anymore erotic than her piercing, could it?

"Hellooooo! Earth to Edward" she called, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry! I, uh, you have piqued my interest, and my mind went to certain…places" I said, picking up my wineglass and taking a big swallow. If I was going to make it through our date without pounding her senseless, I would need all the wine I could get my hands on. My insides were shaking and my hands clammy, my heart was beating faster and faster and my body burned from the inside as my need for her grew.

"I seriously hate Alice and her fucking rules!" Joey snarled, her own desire and need driving her to uncomfortable levels.

"I know, darling, but just think, the wedding is in less than 2 days, and then we can violate each other to our hearts content." I replied, brushing my fingers across her cheek. Just then, 'Heart over Mind' by Back to Earth began playing, so I stood up and extended my hand to Joey, wanting to hold her close and dance with her. She took my hand and stood up, and I pulled her against me as we began to sway to the music.

"I love this song" she breathed as she laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I buried my face in her hair, inhaling her floral scent as we swayed together to the beautiful melody, and I never wanted to leave her embrace.

"I love you" I said, kissing her softly.

"I love you back" she smiled, twining her fingers in my hair on the nape of my neck.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" I asked, taking her hand and twirling her around as the next song began.

"Sure" she said, giving me a huge grin that made my heart stutter.

As I unbuttoned the white shirt I was wearing, I watched as Joey unhooked the clasp on the sheer skirt she was wearing. I was so caught up in watching her that I forgot what I was doing, so I stood there, my mouth slightly agape, like a mentally challenged pervert. I finally snapped out of it and continued to remove my shirt, laying it over the back of my chair. When Joey had finally gotten her skirt off, she turned her back to me to drape it over her own chair, and when I saw the tattoo on her lower back, I froze.

"Oh dear God" I moaned, my voice strangled as my desire flared painfully. _I am so going to hell for having these thoughts….hell, I'll be driving the damned bus to hell….maybe I can run Alice over on the way…._

"Edward?" Joey asked, turning around and looking at me and tilting her head, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. _I. Am. Screwed._

I didn't reply, my body flying into motion, pulling her lithe body against mine and crashing my lips to hers. My kisses were rough, dominating, but I couldn't help myself anymore. I hungrily devoured her mouth, grabbing a fist-full of her hair and pulling her head backwards, exposing her throat to me.

"Ohhh…mmmm…don't stop" she pleaded with me, so I didn't, attacking her skin and leaving red marks everywhere my mouth touched. I couldn't handle it anymore, I _had _to have some form of intimate contact with her, and it didn't have to be intercourse. There were many other ways I could pleasure her without penetration.

"Is Alice up in your room?" I groaned, pressing my erection against her stomach, bolts of electricity shooting through me, making me shiver.

"No….she's with Jasper….doing what we should be doing" she moaned, as she fisted her hands in my hair and pulling my mouth lower.

I kissed all along her upper chest, sucking hard on her collar bones, leaving more red marks behind. I was running my fingertips along her stomach as I assaulted her neck and shoulders, then slid my hands higher, cupping her bikini clad breasts.

"Fuck I need you, Joey" I growled, not even flinching at my vulgar words because my lust was overwhelming me. I scooped her up in my arms, bridal style, and ran for the main house, completely unaware if anyone was around.

When we got to her room, I pushed the door open, then kicked it closed behind me with a slam. Joey started kissing me fervently, and I was having a terrible time holding onto her, kissing her, and fumbling around for the lock. Finally, I heard the 'click' as it locked, then I brought Joey to the closest bed and tossed her on top of it. I groaned when our mouths separated, but I had to take care of one little thing before we could go any further.

I glanced around the spacious room, and found what I was looking for. I walked over to the corner desk and grabbed the chair, bringing it over to the door and wedging it against the handle.

"Insurance. The last thing I want is Tinkerbell on crack coming in here and interrupting us" I explained to her when I saw her confused look. I didn't even give her the chance to respond, quickly moving over to her and claiming her lips once more.

I frantically began pulling on the strings that held her bikini together, growling in frustration when one of the strings got all knotted up. As carefully as I could, I grabbed the tiny strap and tore it away from where it was sewn onto the bikini top, knowing it could easily be repaired. Once she was completely naked underneath me, I stood up and swiftly removed my swim trunks, releasing my painfully hard erection from its prison. Joey's eyes widened, then grew dark and smoldering as she looked me up and down. She licked her lips in anticipation, and that's all it took before I was back on top of her, taking her upper lip between mine and sucking on it.

My whole body shuddered violently when her tongue flicked over my lower lip, so I pulled away in order to regain some semblance of composure. I grabbed her hands and pulled them over her head, our eyes locking as our chests heaved with shuddering breaths.

**Joey POV**

I couldn't believe this was happening, my mind cloudy with desire as Edward's mouth moved against mine and his hands roamed over my body. I had been worried how he would receive my tattoo and piercing, knowing how he was with his old fashioned values, but he totally surprised me. I had never seen him react like that, as if was being driven by some primal force, his rough, possessive kisses making my blood boil for him. He was so out of control, unable to reign in his desire, and I had to admit that I absolutely loved it!

The sounds that came from him made me wild, bringing me to the edge of an intense orgasm without him even touching me intimately. I knew he was in the same shape as I was, his erection harder and larger than it's ever been before. I felt just how aroused he was when he grabbed my hands and pushed them over my head, his eyes burning into mine as he slowly rubbed his hardness against my stomach. There was no need for words, because our souls spoke to each other through our eyes, my body shivering when his flickered between intense green, back to the golden topaz from when he was a vampire.

"Edward, your eyes" I gasped as I gazed into his flickering depths.

"Tell me, Joey, what do you see?" he whispered, brushing the tip of his nose against mine.

"Oh God, they keep changing from bright green back to topaz….I see how much you love me…and….I see your soul" I gasped, reaching out to touch his face when he released my hands.

"I see yours too, love….it's so beautiful…Oh, Joey…whomever made you for me…I owe them a lifetime of gratitude….you are my world" he murmured, kissing each of my eyes before pressing his lips to mine once again.

I felt as if every single cell in my body was screaming for Edward, the tingling and heat making every inch of my skin so sensitized to his touch. When his hand closed over my breast, I tore my lips from his, sucking in gulps of cool air and arching my body upward to his touch. He growled at my reaction, then sat backward on his knees, between my legs. He grabbed me behind my knees and pulled me so that my rear rested on top of his thighs, his eyes hungrily raking over my body.

Edward then grabbed the base of his penis and began brushing the head over my slick folds, tapping it against my throbbing bundle of nerves. After the third time he rubbed against me, my whole body erupted into the most intense climax I ever had. As wave after wave crashed over me, I was vaguely aware that Edward reached underneath me, lifting my lower body up to his mouth.

"Christ, your arousal is so strong, Jo. I can practically taste you" he said, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

"Ohh God…" I moaned, even more turned on by my powerless position.

My head and shoulders lay against the bed while my lower body was lifted into the air, my legs draped over Edward's shoulders and his arms snaked under my rear, his hands splayed over my hips, holding me still. Using his fingers, he spread my lower lips, then gave me one, long, hard lick from top to bottom.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I yelled, fisting my hands into the sheets as I climaxed again, feeling more wetness flow out of me and into Edward's mouth.

"I never want to stop licking and sucking on you because you taste so good" he purred against my core, his warm breath against my over-sensitized flesh making my whole body shake. He finally loosened his death grip on me, carefully untangling my legs from his shoulders and setting my bottom back onto the bed. Just as I thought it was finally _my _turn to love him, he closed his mouth over me once more, sliding two of his long fingers deep inside of my sheath.

"Edward…I can't…I don't have anymore to give…It's too much….too sensitive….Ungh!" I cried out when he curled his fingers upward inside of me, hitting the sweetest spot. I thought for sure that I couldn't possibly handle anymore stimulation, but my body proved me wrong. Before I knew it, I was at the pinnacle of another orgasm, falling over the edge when Edward bit down on my clit.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that he had moved up my body and was resting on his elbows as he looked down at me. I stared back at him, my short circuited brain not allowing me to form words that made sense, so I nodded my head until I could speak again.

"You turned me into a shaking mass of Jello" I said, sucking in shaky breaths. A gentle smile lit up his face, my eyes closing when he smoothed my wild hair and pushed it from my eyes.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to push you so hard….I couldn't stop" he began, but I cut him off by leaning upward and molding my lips to his.

Slowly I began pushing myself upward, causing him sit up as my mouth moved hungrily over his. I bit his lower lip, tugging on it before sucking it into my mouth. A low rumble emanated from his chest, so I scraped my nails down his hard abs, stopping before I reached his erection.

We were both kneeling, mouths fused together, tongues licking and tasting, moans of pleasure slipping past our lips. I placed my hands on his shoulders and began pushing him backward, straddling his hips as his body reclined. He propped himself up on his elbows, arching his head back when I began kissing his throat.

"Lay down" I whispered in his ear, nipping at his earlobe.

We laced our fingers together, and I pressed his hands above his head, repeating what he had done to me earlier. I carefully positioned myself over his throbbing cock, which was laying against his stomach, and I slid my wet folds along his length.

"Fuck! Ungh…." he growled, and I felt his hardness twitch against me.

"I want you inside of me so bad" I moaned, shocked at the fact that I was climbing toward another orgasm after having so many already.

"Ungh, me too love….we can't…Alice will be in here the minute we make that decision. God I can't wait until our honeymoon…the things I want to do to you…." Edward said, making me moan as I saw the images in his head. I flashed a few back at him, causing him to snarl as his hips bucked upward.

I kissed his lips once more before making a path lower, biting his throat where I felt his jugular pulsing with his erratic heartbeat. He hissed at the combination of pain and pleasure, tangling his hands in my hair and guiding me ever so slightly. I left small marks all over his chest, just as he had done to me, sucking harder when I reached his hip bones.

"God, Jo, I'm so close already" he moaned as his hips undulated slightly.

Edward let out a strangled cry when I grasped his erection and ran my tongue along his length, his body so tense from trying to hold back that he was shaking. Before I could go any further, he sat up and reached for me, grabbing my hips and positioning me over his mouth.

"Ohh!" I squeaked when his tongue entered me, going as deeply as he could.

I grabbed his erection once again, sucking the tip into my mouth and swirling my tongue, and when he moaned against my core, I quickly took him fully into my mouth.

We were both moaning loudly as we pleasured each other, both of us racing to our release. I sucked on him even harder, knowing he was holding back for me to climax with him. When he sucked on my clit and slid a finger inside of me, I shattered, his penis muffling my screams of pleasure.

Edward gave a shout, then his whole body shuddered violently as his orgasm hit him hard. He spilled over and over, and I tried to keep up, not wanting to miss anything he gave. Finally, his shudders slowed and his hips settled back onto the bed. I released him from my mouth, placing a quick kiss on the tip before untangling myself from him.

"Come here" he murmured, motioning for me to lay next to him, which I happy obliged. He gathered me in his arms and pulled me close, gently guiding my head so it lay on his chest. Edward kissed the top of my head, then slowly began stroking my hair as we both came down from our climaxes.

"I think we both needed that, badly" I murmured, closing my eyes as languid warmth relaxed my body.

"Hmmm, I'll say. You look absolutely beautiful, Joey. Your whole body has the prettiest flush when we make love, and afterward you have this glow. I cannot find the words to describe how exquisite you are, both body and soul. I love you, so very much" he said, his fingers caressing my back as we snuggled.

"I love you too, so much that it feels like I'm going to die if you're not near me. I know it sounds melodramatic and all, but its true. I ache when I don't see you for more than an hour, and God forbid if I cant touch you. I think I would go insane if I didn't at least get one kiss with you every single day" I said, moving so I could look at his face. He kissed me sweetly before grabbing the blankets and covering us with them, then held me close while we drifted off together, fully sated and more in love than ever.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: So, I had a flame pretty much demanding another point of view other than the current ones featured in this story. The reason I try to stick to a few is, it's really freakin hard to keep switching from character to character, harnessing their personalities and such. I swear, if I featured everyone's POV's in each story, I would develop a severe case of multiple personality disorder and end up in the freakin nut hatch, lol. BUT, just for shits and grins, there will be one other POV added in this chapter, and depending on the headache I get from trying to 'become' the character and writing them correctly, I may or may not add more in the future. **

**Once again, thanks for the great support and reviews, and for those of you lurking and not reviewing, well, QUIT BEING LAZY! Reviews are….my personal brand of heroin! HAHA!**

**Love ya guys!**

**OH! For those of you who didn't know, Rosalie's Surprise is finished and posted, so let me know what you think!**

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning, my face buried in my beautiful angels hair while she slept. Our bodies were molded together, her back pressed to my front, fitting together perfectly. One of my arms was underneath her and my other across, holding her as if I was going to wake up and find that everything had been one cruel dream.

I had nightmares like that at times, my subconscious telling me that I wasn't good enough for her, each nightmare ending with her disappearing from my arms. I knew that she loved me fiercely, but that tiny shred of self loathing, insecurity and guilt reared it's ugly head every now and then. I had come so far lately, changing myself for the better, not only for Joey but for myself, because I was tired of the self imposed restrictions. I was alive once again, and it was time to truly_ live _for a change.

"Hmm, good morning" Joey mumbled, pressing herself against me. I tightened my grip on her, then kissed her shoulder.

"That it is. Did you sleep well?" I asked, closing my eyes as her scent washed over me.

"Heck yeah, but I do need to tell you something, Edward" she said, her voice tinged with a bit of sadness that tugged at my heart.

"What is it, darling?" I asked as I tried to quell the insecurity that was flaring up in the put of my stomach.

"First of all, I love you with every fiber of my being. Secondly, I am not going to disappear on you, because this is most definitely not a dream. Third, you do deserve me, because I was made for you and you alone. Nobody else, so get over yourself and accept the fact that it is our destiny to be together. I am marrying you tomorrow, and I plan on spending every single second showing you how much I love and need you, and how we deserve _each other_" she said, turning around to face me with a little smile.

"God I love you so much that I ache inside" I said as tears filled my eyes. I closed my eyes when she placed her soft palm against my cheek, turning my head so I could kiss her wrist.

"I know the feeling" she smirked, leaning forward and tracing her tongue over my lips.

I wrapped my fingers through her messy hair and pulled her face harder to mine, deepening the kiss dramatically. I desperately needed to feel more of her, so I shifted my body so that I lay on top, our naked bodies flush together. Every one of her curves fit into the planes of my body, like pieces of a puzzle, made for each other.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Wakey wakey! I know what you're doing in there you two! I'm coming in so you better be decent! Wait…what the fuck? Why is this door barricaded?!? I NEED MY CLOTHES!" Alice growled from the other side of the door.

"It's our new security system, operation KEEP ALICE OUT" Joey yelled over my shoulder, sinking her teeth into me and making me yelp.

"Jesus! Are you sure you're not part vampire?" I asked after I pushed her back down.

"No, but I do have a thing for them….well, I _did _until you had to go all human on me" she said, her face completely deadpanned.

"Hmm, I'm sure I could channel my former self, darling" I smirked, closing my lips over the mating marks on her neck and biting down, hard.

"Son of a bitch!" she howled as her whole body shuddered in pleasure.

"What filthy words spewing from such a delectable mouth" I murmured, now lapping at the marks, which were starting to bleed a bit. I instantly felt guilt crash over me, knowing that I hurt her.

"I'm sorry, Jo" I said, licking her wound as is closed.

"Oh shut up already!" she snarled, flipping me over and pinning my hands above my head, green fire flashing in her eyes. Her lips crashed down onto mine, kissing me with such a frenzy that all intelligent thought flew from my mind. She grabbed my lower lip between her teeth, biting down and drawing blood. I hissed at the pleasurable pain, my guilt fleeing because I knew that I really hadn't hurt her after all.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR OR ELSE I'M TEARING IT OFF THE HINGES! I SAID NO SEX UNTIL TOMORROW NIGHT!!" Alice yelled, effectively waking up everyone within a 5 mile radius.

"I wonder how much bail would be if I killed her?" I asked Joey, who giggled in response.

"Hey, it wasn't me who had thoughts about sneaking in a quickie this morning!" she laughed.

"She must be watching us like a hawk, because the idea flashed through my mind for only a split second" I said, flipping her over so that I was back on top. I gave her one last deep kiss before reluctantly getting out of bed, grabbing one of the many blankets and wrapping it around me.

"Good morning, Alice" I cheerily said when I opened the door, greeted by her frustrated glare. She pushed her way past me and marched over to the closet, grabbing several items of clothing before finally looking at us. By that time I was already back in bed with Joey, wrapping the blanket around us both and pulling her into my arms once again.

"Whoa! Nice hair, Alice!" Joey laughed.

"As if you should talk! Your hair looks like you brushed it with a hand mixer!" she growled, not at all serious because her lips were turned upward as she tried to hide a smile.

"I happen to like your sex hair" I said, running my fingers through her tangled locks. I was rewarded when Joey's cheeks turned pink, and I was unable to stop myself as I leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Come on, you two! We have a ton of stuff to get done today, and don't forget, you have a meeting with the minister who is marrying you tomorrow" Alice chirped in her sing song voice.

"Ok, ok! You win, we're coming right now" I said, closing my eyes and burying my face into Joey's neck.

"Edward….we really should get up. She's right, we do have a lot to get done today" Joey said as she ran her fingers through my crazy hair.

"Meet me downstairs for breakfast in 30 minutes?" I asked, kissing the side of her throat.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan" she replied, kissing me before crawling out of the bed, the top sheet wrapped around her.

"Thank God we only have one more day to get through, because you look awfully tempting in that sheet, love" I said, feeling desire and lust flooding me.

"And I can-not WAIT!" Joey said, glancing over her shoulder at me as she walked out of the room to go shower.

_That makes two of us…….._

**Alice's POV**

The previous night, I was apprehensive about the date Edward had planned for he and Joey, because I was adamant about them not having sex until their wedding night. The vision I had of their honeymoon night was scorching, and I was highly embarrassed to witness the intimacy between them. I felt like I was intruding, but I couldn't stop the vision, so I opted to be proactive and help them along, even though I knew both were pissed at me. The vision had been so graphic, so intense that poor Jasper got violated several times the night I had it. Our sex life had always been good, but since both the vision and becoming human again, it was even more intense.

I felt bad, knowing that I was bossy about certain things, as well as easily excitable, but it was who I was. It hurt at times, being so intense about things and the negativity it brought as a result, but I knew everyone loved me regardless. That was the greatest thing about my family, both the Cullen part of it and the La Push part of it. They accepted and loved me, no matter what, and it made my heart swell as a result. Never in my lifetime did I expect to have so many wonderful people I considered my family, and it made me feel like I was the richest person in the world.

So, last night I scanned my visions, and when I was content that Joey and Edward wouldn't have full on intercourse, I spent the night with Jasper. I had gotten myself so worked up in the limo last night, talking about sex with Joey, that when I got back to the estate, I dragged Jazz up to his room. We barely got into the door when we started tearing each others clothes off, and the night was spent making love with such a frenzy that we broke the bed. So, like the two resourceful horn dogs we were, we yanked the mattress off the broken bed frame and went back at it.

I was glad that we didn't have to use condoms anymore, because Carlisle put me on the birth control pill a few months back. I hated those damned things! They were necessary though, because although I wanted children with Jazz, I wanted to focus on my now attainable fashion career. It had been a dream of mine for so long, but the inability to venture out on sunny days made it a near impossibility.

Being human again….what can I say? I was really happy about it, but at first I was scared to death. I was worried that the mental issues I had before I was changed would come back. I was a horribly depressed person, and the visions I had drove me crazy because I couldn't control them. Thankfully the depression hadn't returned, and my mental strength was way better than it was so many years ago. A big part of the reason was joining Carlisle and his family, finally finding the acceptance and love I craved so long ago. They loved me no matter what. Good and bad. Jazzy was the icing on the cake, completing me.

"Quit thinking so hard, Ali" Jasper said as he washed my hair in the shower.

"Jazz, am I really too pushy?" I asked him, losing myself in his blue eyes.

"Of course you are, and I wouldn't have you any other way." he said, kissing my forehead and getting bubble on his nose.

"You don't think…that I push everyone away?" I asked, feeling my lower lip tremble a bit as I fought back tears. Instantly I felt my spirits lift as Jasper sent out waves of calm to me. He gently grasped my chin and made me look up at him.

"Alice, everyone loves you dearly. I can feel it all the time. Granted, yeah you do get pushy and it can get annoying, but I can honestly say that we all love you regardless. Every single person in this crazy family knows that your intentions are always good, albeit you're hyperactive and all, but it's endearing. You have a way to charge everyone up, to excite them and to lift their spirits even better than I can, and I'm the empath in the family. So, my pretty little nymph, get those depressing thoughts out of your head" he said, his southern accent softly flowing into his words.

"Thanks, Jazzy" I said, getting up on my tip toes so he didn't have to stoop down so far, and pulling his lips to mine.

"Darlin', as tempting as it is to go round 6 with you in this shower, we do have a ton of work ahead of us with the wedding being tomorrow" he said, reluctantly pulling his mouth from mine.

"You're right. Do you have all of the music ready for the reception? Zoey said she has her stuff ready, so maybe you 2 should get together with Jo Jo and Edward to plan the music" I said, happy that they were going to DJ the wedding together.

Zoey was such an enigma to many of us, but Jasper understood her pain, just as Edward did. Jazz could feel it and help her out, but Edward had more in common, being that he tortured himself on a daily basis. Well, he used to, anyway. Zoey and he were a lot alike in that respect. She was finally turning into the lovely young lady she was meant to be since she began phasing and having Josh Imprint on her, and the side we were all now seeing was awesome. It was like watching a rose bloom, from bud to blossom.

When Jasper and I were done showering, we dried each other off and got dressed. Once I put on a bit of mascara and lipgloss, I hopped up on the counter and grabbed the blowdryer and round brush, handing them to Jasper so he could dry my hair for me. It was one of those little intimate things he liked to do for me, and he really was quite good at it.

"I loved your hair before, Ali, but now that it's getting longer, and has these hot pink streaks in it, I love it even more" he said, brushing it into place once it was fully dry.

"Yeah, it was time for a change. I'm thinking about letting it grow long, just to see how it looks. What do you think?" I asked, looking at him through my lashes.

"Don't look at me like that, Ali, or else I'm going to take you right here on the counter top. I think you will look so fucking sexy with longer hair, baby. Do it" he said, stepping between my legs and placing his hands against the mirror, trapping me. I felt a thrill of desire run through me, so I grabbed him by the collar and yanked his lips to mine.

"Don't tempt me" I growled. Just then, both of our stomachs growled, and we were reminded that it had been well over 12 hours since we had eaten anything, and with the intense bedroom Olympics the night before, we were both starving.

"Come on, it's time for us humans to chow down. Besides, I want to make sure Joey and Edward finally crawled out of bed" I said, lightly pushing against Jasper's chest and hopping down.

When I breezed past the bedroom I shared with Joey, I was happy to see that they were up and probably downstairs eating breakfast. Everyone was seated outside, full plates of food in front of them, and they looked up, greeting us.

"Hey Alice, thanks for the wakeup call!" Embry called out, his mouth filled with pancakes.

"You're quite welcome, mongrel. Glad I could be of service! But, you really should be thanking Joey and Edward, because they were the cause of my outburst this morning when they barricaded me out of my own bedroom" I smirked, chuckling when Edward choked on his coffee.

"Oh please, Alice! As if you and Jazz weren't tearing the place apart yourselves! I saw the broken bed, sweety" Joey smoothly said, not a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"And you say I'm the evil one. Touche!" I said, fanning myself as I blushed.

"I told the staff about the bed and they are going to fix it by tonight. Maybe you guys should stick to fooling around on the floor, it might save a lot of money toward fixing the furniture" Edward said, a teasing grin on his face.

"Oh be quiet, you!" I snarled, turning around and stomping into the kitchen area to get myself some food.

"Those 2 are like peas in a pod. It's nice seeing Edward so carefree, isn't it?" Jasper asked as he handed me a plate.

"They are perfect for each other, for sure. I'm proud of him, Jazzy. He really has done a great job loosening up and enjoying life. To think he almost blew it with Jo Jo" I said, recalling that day in the meadow when I bitched him out for being an idiot. The jerk gave me a migraine with all of the crazily changing visions I was getting about his relationship with Joey. _Pffft! And I was the one to end up in the nut hut!_

Breakfast was spent teasing, laughing, planning as well as excitement. Emmett and Rosalie finally joined us after we all had finished our food, and the look on their faces was something I had only seen once; when Esme found out she was pregnant. I felt my stomach tighten in excitement and my mind whirl in confusion wondering why in the hell I didn't get any visions about this.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" Emmett said, looking dow at Rosalie's smiling face. She was absolutely glowing, her super model features so softened by love and contentment that it made me long for what they had. Well, for what they we about to announce, if I was right.

"Rosalie and I wanted to take a moment….to let you all know……." he began, stopping when his voice cracked with emotion. The air was pregnant with anticipation, everyone leaning toward them for the news they were about to share.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!!" he finally roared, laughing happily as he picked up Rose and spun her around.

Everyone stood up and cheered, walking over to congratulate them. I noticed Bella and Esme hung back, a knowing look passing between them. _How in the heck did they know before me? Damn visions! I'm getting soft, this humanity taking my focus away, grrrr!_

"Relax, darlin'. You feel like you're about to explode" Jasper said as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my body.

"I'm losing it, Jazz. Why didn't I pick up on Rose and Esme? Are my visions getting faulty?" I asked, feeling fear and uncertainty consuming me. Then I froze. A powerful vision hit me about Rose and Emmett, and I knew I hadn't lost it. I merely got distracted with so much going on in my life. I felt like I was about to burst at the seams, wanting to scream out loud what I had seen in the vision, but decided to ask Emmett and Rose if they wanted to know.

"Of course we do! Spill it, Alice!" Emmett said, Rosalie nodding enthusiastically.

"You are having twins!!!!" I shrieked, running forward to hug them, but instead, catching Emmett as he slumped in a dead faint.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Christiana! Grrr! I wish you would sign your reviews so I could talk to ya, lol. You don't drive me nuts, I promise! Someone else said they were sick of the 4 POV's the story has been in, so that's what I meant. *HUGS***

**Disclaimer: Fucking hell! I don't own any of these characters, except for the ones I created, although I wish I did! **

**JPOV**

"Hey jackass! You have to put it together like _this" _I yelled over at Embry, who was _helping _me build the archway for Joey's wedding the next day. I swear the guy didn't have two brain cells to rub together sometimes.

"I'm following the fucking diagram you sketched out, _genius! _It's not my fault you don't know how to draw the shit out! Maybe if you concentrated more in high school, rather than on Bells, you would know a simple 90 degree angle!" he snarled at me as he struggled with the huge plank of wood.

"Perhaps you can use a female's perspective?" a soft voice said from behind us. When I turned around to see who the unfamiliar voice came from, my face lit into a huge grin.

"Mahara! It's good to see you again! We were beginning to think you would never come back. Charlie has been so depressed since you left. Does he know you're back? Wait, how did you find us?" I asked as I hugged her.

"It's nice to see you too, Jacob. You as well, Embry. I arrived in La Push two days ago looking for you, and when I saw that nobody was around, I began trying to figure out where you all were. Jared, Colin and Brady informed me where everyone was at, so I found the soonest flight I could. Where is Charlie at? I didn't see him when I arrived, and when I heard the yelling coming from the beach, I thought I would find him here" she said, lifting an eyebrow at the mess of wood we had scattered all over.

"Yeah, we uh, are trying to build the archway for the wedding tomorrow. I think Charlie is helping out over by the pool area, where the reception is being held. Come on, I'll bring you over there. You coming, Em?" I said, glancing back at Embry, who kicked the piece of wood in frustration.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I need a damned beer after working with you for the last hour" he growled.

"So what took you so long to come back? You're back to stay, right?" I asked as we walked up the path to the estate.

"Well, I had to go through the whole transition with appointing someone to take over for me, as well as get my financial affairs in order. We also had a run in with some blood drinkers, and several of my pride were injured, myself included. We killed them though, and now that everything has been taken care of, I'm here to stay. I will need some assistance finding housing once we return to Washington, if you wouldn't mind helping me" she said, looking a little uncomfortable with the new life she was embarking on with my son.

"I would be happy to help you out, and I'm sure Bells won't mind either. How many bloodsuckers were in the group that attacked you?" I asked, feeling rage boiling inside of me. I really couldn't wait to get the Council off the ground, because the sooner we dealt with the vampires, the better.

"There were only 4, but they were all newborns. Even with my pride of nine, they were hard to destroy. I've been hearing through the grapevine that more and more newborns are coming forth now that the Volturi isn't around to govern them. I look forward to helping with the Council so we can either destroy or control them better. But that can be done later. This is a happy occasion and I don't want to taint it with talks of battle" she said, glancing around for Charlie when we arrived at the estate.

He, along with almost everyone else, were working on transforming the patio area for the wedding. Alice was barking out orders, running around as she made sure things were done correctly. I could see that she had a huge cup of iced coffee in her hand, and I inwardly groaned at the thought of her jacked up on caffeine.

"Mahara? Oh God is that you?" Charlie asked, climbing down from the ladder and running over to her. He scooped her up in his arms and spun her around, then kissed her passionately, unaware that they had an audience.

"Why don't you two get reacquainted? It's about time we took a break" Alice said as she looked around, satisfied at the progress so far. Bella, happy to be relieved from her 'light stringing' duties, walked over to me, a fine sheen of sweat covering her skin. I grabbed her by her wrists and pressed her flush against my bare chest, bending my head down to kiss her shoulder.

"You look good enough to eat" I told her, my voice thick with desire. She got up in her tip toes and kissed my throat, her tongue flicking out to taste me.

"You _are _good enough to eat….Yum!" she said, looking up at me and giving me a cheeky grin.

We walked over to the shaded area, and I pulled out a chair for her to sit on before going to get us something to drink. I got myself a beer and her a bottle of cola, then sat down next to her, my eyes drinking in her heart shaped face. Because it was so warm out already, her cheeks were pink and her hair slightly damp from the humidity. It was pulled up in the messy ponytail I loved, so I reached out and followed a loose strand of her hair with my finger, caressing her neck before withdrawing.

"Woman, you are the most beautiful creature on this entire planet" I said as I leaned forward to kiss her pouty lips.

"I happen to think you're a little biased" she laughed, kissing the tip of my nose.

"I highly doubt that" I replied, cupping her face in my palm as my heart swelled with love.

"Ugh, Alice is going to drive me up a wall!" Joey said, plopping down in a chair next to Bella.

"Why, honey?" I asked, wondering what Speedy McMidget had done now.

"She's dragging all the girls out to go to a club tonight for my bachelorette party. I didn't even WANT one! She's been on the phone all morning with Kit, making plans" Joey grumbled.

"Who's Kit?" Bella asked as she laughed at Joey's pouty face. Joey's eyes grew wide as she looked at me, her face panic stricken.

"Jo? What's going on?" I asked, wondering why she looked so afraid of me.

"Uhh, Kit works at the tattoo parlor Alice and I went to last night…." she started, averting her eyes from mine.

"Tattoo parlor? What in the hell Josephine Black! What's next, biker bars and Harleys?" I demanded, looking her over to find the tattoo.

"Jesus, dad, chill out already! It wasn't my idea to go, but once I was there, I found a design I liked" she said, her voice rising in anger. _Fuck! She's just like Bella…feisty little shit!_

"Jake..please! Let's see, Jo" Bella said, placing her hand over my forearm as she tried to calm me down. I sat back in my chair and sulked, wondering why in the hell Bella was so calm about our daughter getting inked.

Joey slowly stood up and turned her back to us, lifting up the hem of her shirt and showing us the design she got. I wasn't prepared for the high quality artwork, fully expecting to see a design something out of the TV show Prison Break. I fely myself calming down as I looked at the tasteful work, and I wondered how Bella would look with a tattoo on her lower back…..

"That's really pretty, Joey! Whoever the artist was is very talented" Bella said, giving her a smile. Joey turned around to face us, not having lowered her shirt completely, and I noticed the navel ring that sparkled.

"YOU GOT YOUR STOMACH PIERCED TOO????" I yelled, going to stand up. Bella got to her feet before I did and shoved me back into my chair, her face filled with irritation.

"Look here, you….you….CAVEMAN! She's of the physical age to make decisions about her body! She's getting married tomorrow, Jacob! So, sit down and SHUT UP!" she bellowed at me, her brown eyes sparkling with anger. My own anger quickly faded, and in it's place was shame for making her so mad at me.

"You're right, Bells. I'm sorry for being an ass, but shit! You're my little girl, Jo! How would you feel if the roles were reversed? I know you're of age and all, and that after tomorrow, it wont be my duty to protect you anymore, but…ugh!" I stammered, looking up at Bella for help. Her face had softened considerably, her anger now gone, so she sat back down and took my hand.

"I love you, jackass, but sometimes you make me so mad!" she said, smiling softly at my shocked expression.

"Anyways, now that you're done hollering at me, let me tell you who Kit is. She works with this other artist named Katie, who's sister is a shifter here on the island. You met Katie's sister, Milahni, when we first came here. Their parents were killed by vampires, and when they heard about us coming, they were excited to meet us. Kit isn't a shifter, and she doesn't know about vampires and all that, but she and Alice hit it off and that's how I got roped into going out tonight." Joey explained.

"Is Milahni the only shifter on the island?" I asked, knowing how tough the job could be and not understanding why there weren't more to help out.

"Yes. It was her and her dad defending the island, but since he got killed, she cant find the heart to shift anymore. Maybe we can send some of us out to help her…." Joey said, looking at me hopefully.

"Definitely. Can you get in touch with her and Katie, so we can meet and talk things over?" I asked, wanting to help them out, even though I didn't know them at all. We were embroiled in the same battle, so in my eyes, that made them family.

"Uhh, here they come now" Joey said as she stood up and walked over to Milahni, and who I would assume was Katie, who were walking toward us at that moment.

"Katie! Hi Milahni! What are you doing here?" Joey asked, hugging the blonde woman.

"Well, little Miss Josephine, my sister and I happen to have a little surprise for you and your fiance. Milahni also thought it would be a good opportunity to talk to your father, as well as Edward's." Katie said, glancing at Bella and I as we walked over to meet them.

"Mom, Dad, you have already met Milahni, and this is her sister Katie, who did my tattoo" Joey said, introducing us.

"Milahni, Katie, it's really nice to meet you" Bella said, giving both of them a warm hug. I shook Katie's hand first, and as I shook Milahni's, I felt the raw power flowing from her. _Whoa! This one is really powerful……_

"It's a pleasure. You should have said something when you met us at the airport" I said, smiling at her.

"Jacob Black, the pleasure is all mine. I have been told of your ancestors, as well as your current Pack, since I was a child. My apologies for not saying anything sooner, but I wasn't sure I had the right family. Katie confirmed it last night when she met Josephine, and I had to come and formally meet you" she said, her face filled with excitement, awe and a little sadness.

"Joey, that's part of the reason why we are here, but I hope we aren't interrupting you with your preparations" Katie asked, looking at us with a sheepish look on her face.

"Oh please! You are welcome here anytime" Joey said.

"Where is your fiance at?" Milahni asked.

"Umm, I think he is helping Jasper and Zoey pick out some music for the reception. I'll go get him!" she said, turning to run off.

"Come, sit down so we can get out of this sun. Would you like anything to drink?" Bella asked, walking over to the giant cooler.

"I'll have a beer, if you don't mind. Milahni?" Katie asked, looking at her sister.

"Water, please. Thank you" she answered as we all sat down. Bella brought everyone's drinks over, then sat down beside me.

"So, Joey told me about what happened to your family. I am so sorry for your loss, and if I can help you in any way, please don't hesitate to ask" I said as I tried to broach the subject gently. That was one of the awesome things I had learned from Bella over the years, bringing up painful subjects with tact rather than barreling into them.

"Thank you, Jacob. It has been incredibly difficult the last few months…I have to admit that I have shirked my duties to protect my people as of late. I'm scared to do it all alone, because if anything were to happen to me, Katie would be left with no other family. Thankfully we don't get too many vampires regularly. They are usually passing through on their way to the continent, needing to feed. There have been a few reports of mutilated bodies recently, but I don't have the heart to find out if it's vampire related" Milahni softly said, her voice filled with pain.

"My family and I will take a look around, if that's what you would like. If we come across any, we'll take them out for you. Also, once we return home, I'm going to arrange for you to have some help here, because nobody to have to fight alone" I said, resolve filling my voice.

"I would like that, very much" she quietly replied.

"See! I told you he could help us out, Milli! Everything is going to be ok!" Katie said, giving her sister a hug. Just then, Joey returned, dragging Edward with her.

"Hello, would anyone like something to drink?" he asked as he walked over to the cooler.

"Grab me a Pepsi, please!" Joey asked as she sat down. Edward returned with 2 bottles of Pepsi and sat down next to her, looking at the soda skeptically.

"I haven't had soda yet, so here goes nothing!" he said, taking a swallow and mulling it over. He seemed to like it and took another drink before focusing on the rest of us. Joey went through the explanations to him, and once the sisters and he were introduced, we all settled into a comfortable conversation about the wedding.

"Joey, I didn't tell you last night, because I wasn't sure if I could pull it off, but I did. I cancelled your minister for tomorrow. You see, I am licensed in Hawaii to perform weddings, so I thought I would surprise you by doing your wedding for you! I figured this way, everyone could be relaxed, your father could walk you down the aisle without pretending to be your brother, and so on. Are you mad?" Katie asked, looking nervously between Edward and Joey.

"NO WAY! Thank you! Edward, you don't mind, do you?" Joey excitedly asked.

"Not at all, darling. I think it's great, having someone you know marry us. Everyone can be who they are, no falsities, no deception" Edward said as he smiled at Joey.

"OK, people! Get your butts back to work! We have a few more hours left to get everything finished, and us girls have a batchelorette party to get ready for!" Alice yelled, her hands on her hips as she waited for everyone to get back to work.

"Do you need any help?" Katie asked as we all stood up.

"Naa, I think it's covered. We have at least 30 people working on everything, so it's all good. I'll see you both later tonight" Joey said, giving them both hugs. We all said our goodbyes, and then the sisters left. Joey and Bella got back to work on the lights while, Edward and I grabbed Embry, who had Angela pinned against a ladder.

"Let's go, Rico Suave! We have to finish building the archway on the beach. Edward, could you help us out? Embry cant seem to figure out my diagram" I said, slapping Embry on the back.

"No problem. Let's see what kind of mess you both made" Edward said, giving us a smirk.

"I'll have you know, my drawings are spot on! Embry is just mentally challenged and cant figure the damned things out" I said, leading him over to the pile of wood. I handed him the sketches, and he pored over them, his face twisted in confusion.

"Uh, Jacob? I think maybe you should stick to fixing cars. These are a mess" he laughed, flipping the paper over and quickly drawing out new plans. He triumphantly handed us the new sketches, and Embry busted up laughing.

"See! I told ya, man! You had them aaaaaalll fucked up!" he howled, clutching his stomach and doubling over in laughter.

"You better shut it before I beat you with this plank of wood" I growled, grabbing the designs and looking them over. I felt my face get hot as I turned red, knowing that I did royally screw them up. I shot Edward a glare, who was looking at me with amusement.

"You better watch it, show off, or else you will conveniently have a little accident tonight when we go para-sailing" I growled, and they both started cracking up.

Since most of the girls were going out to the dance club, the guys and I decided to take Edward para-sailing to celebrate the last night of his bachelorhood. The boats were going to pull up to our portion of beach at 3pm, and we were going to sail and jet ski until around 8pm. I wasn't sure if the rest of them had plans afterward, and if they did I wasn't going to partake in them. Bella, Rosalie, Renee, Sue and Esme decided against going out to the club and were going to go shopping instead, so Bella and I made plans for a romantic evening once they returned.

I had everything planned out for our evening, and Bella didn't have a clue as to what I had in store for her. The anticipation for my plans made our work going by faster, and a couple of hours later, the archway was all built and painted. All that was left was adding the flowers, which would be arriving late in the afternoon the next day.

"You guys ready to have some fun?" I asked as we walked back to the estate to get changed.

"Hell yeah! Bring it!" Embry said.

"Someone has been watching 'Bring it On' a little too much" Edward teased.

"Oh shut up! That's my punishment if I piss Angela off. She makes me watch that fucking movie, and sits there to make sure my eyes don't leave the screen. Its fucking torture, but anything is better than her withholding sex from me for a week" Embry said, his face all red. Edward and I looked at each other and busted up laughing.

**Joey POV**

"Alice, what kind of club is this? I don't know what to wear, and all I brought with is shorts, dresses, bathing suits and Capri's" I snarled, standing there with one towel wrapped around my body and another wrapped around my head.

"Ha! Good thing I thought ahead! You can finally wear this!" she said, laying down my black leather pants and fuscia, black and white ruched tank top. I ran my hand over the buttery soft leather, recalling the trip to Italy. That was the last time Edward and I had made love, because I had gotten so badly hurt by the vampire, and my mind drifted back to that fateful day.

I recalled every second of the excruciating pain, both physical and mental, and I also remembered trying to drive Edward away when it was unclear if I would ever be able to walk again. I remembered his fierce determination in helping me walk again, his loving words of encouragement echoing through my mind. I loved him so desperately, every cell in my body cried out for him, and in less than 24 hours, we would finally be married and starting our life together.

"Joooooey! Hellooooo??" Alice called out, snapping me from my reverie.

"It's finally happening, Alice. I'm marrying Edward" I quietly said as a lone tear trailed down my cheek.

"Yes it is and its been a long time coming. I knew the minute he held you in his arms that you were the one for him. He loves you so much, Jo, I hope you believe that" Alice said, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I do"

"I really do"


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Christiana, and to others who may be a bit confused. In order to leave a review that I can respond to, you have to make sure that you're signed into your FF account. If not, there is no blue link for me to click when I get the reviews in my email. I can't even send you a private message :(**

**EPOV**

Para-sailing was more fun than I thought it would be, I thought to myself as I floated through the air, taking in the scenic view of the island. Normally I would never even consider doing something like this, and my past inability to go out in the sunlight didn't make it an option. I loved how good the sun felt as it beat down on me, relaxing my tense muscles dramatically. My heart was still pounding hard in my chest, but rather than it being fear that drove it as it had earlier, this time it was exhilaration.

I was the last one to go up, feigning interest in wanting to watch others first to cover my terror. I had a lot of fun over the last 5 hours with Jacob and everyone else, moreso than I thought I would have. We all bonded over our ruthless teasing of Embry, who actually urinated on himself before the boat took off. He had tried to act brave, volunteering to go first in order to shut up Jacob's ruthless jabs, but it backfired on him, adding fuel to the teasing's fire.

"Hey, asshole! Just you want until it's your turn! I bet you cry like the little bitch you are!" Embry snarled as he stood on the pier, waiting for the boat to take off. He was so distracted at cussing out Jake, that he didn't notice the boat start moving away, and was jerked into the water, losing his shorts on the way.

"AHHH!! MY SHORTS!" he screamed, trying to grab them as he was yanked through the water. It was no use, and the poor guy sailed over the beach, drawing laughs and exclamations from the public.

"Embry! *snort* did you guys see that! *snort* Look at his zagnuts, flopping in the wind! AHAHAHAHA!" Jacob cried out, doubled over in laughter at his best friend's misfortune. Carlisle, who had the calmest head out of all of us, yet was laughing uncontrollably, swam out to rescue Embry's shorts for him when he finally landed.

"Come on, Edward! Let's have a jet ski race!" Matthew yelled out, racing over to one of the water-crafts.

"You're on!" I yelled, chasing after him like a teenager.

The whole afternoon was more fun than I had in my entire life, and I locked it away in my memories so I could cherish it for the rest of my existence.

At the end of the day, we all walked back to the estate together, joking and laughing about the mishaps some of us had, the demolition derby Emmett and Logan had with the jet skis, and of course, Embry's lost shorts.

"Just you wait, ya pricks! I will have my revenge, mark my words" Embry said as he took off running when the estate came into our view. I started walking faster, wanting to see Joey before the girls left for their night out at the club. I wasn't exactly thrilled about her going out to the dance club, knowing that she would be hit on by many men during the night. When I saw the outfit she was wearing, I cursed under my breath and willed my possessiveness away.

The old me would have demanded that she go change, even though what she had on wasn't inappropriate at all. The black leather pants clung to every single curve, and when combined with the heeled boots she wore, made her legs look 5 feet long. The top she wore was form fitting with a plunging neckline, and the little veil she wore in her curly hair completed the outfit.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked, chewing her lower lip nervously. I tried to peek inside of her head, but she had me totally blocked.

"I had a great time! Your dad and Embry are certifiably insane!! Are you ready for your night of fun?" I asked, drinking her alluring form in, trailing my fingers through the silly veil.

"I guess so, but I'd rather stay here with you" she softly said. I gathered her in my arms and rested my chin on top of her head, breathing in her soft perfume.

"Me too, darling. You go have fun though, ok? What time will you be back? You know Alice wont let us see each other after midnight, the whole 'not seeing the bride on her wedding day' junk." I sighed, wanting to pick her up and run back to my room with her so I could kiss every inch of her soft body.

"I don't know. Maybe I can 'get sick' so we can come home sooner?" she said, her eyes beaming with mischief.

"Alice will be onto you in a heartbeat, love. Go enjoy yourself, because in about 20 hours, you will be all mine, forever" I whispered in her ear.

I felt her shiver as my breath ghosted over the skin of her neck, and when I lifted her hair from her shoulder and placed an open-mouthed kiss on it, she groaned and wrapped her arms around me. I slid my hand up the back of her neck, tangling my fingers in her shiny hair and pulled her lips to mine.

The lip-gloss she had on covered my own lips, and when my tongue darted out to taste her, I was pleased to find that it tasted like vanilla. I slipped my tongue past her lips and found hers, and we both moaned at the contact, pressing our bodies harder together.

"You better go, before I don't let you" I breathed when I broke the kiss, my chest heaving.

"Uh huh" she mumbled, her eyes glazed over and her lips slightly parted. I laughed out loud at her dazed expression, so I placed my hands on her shoulders and spun her around, handing her off to Alice.

"Take care of her, Alice" I said, warning in my voice. She rolled her eyes at me, then linked her arm through Joey's and started to lead her to meet the awaiting limo's.

"You know I will, big brother!" she said over her shoulder. Joey turned to look at me once more, mouthing 'I love you' to me before disappearing from my view.

"_I love you too" _I thought to her in my head, which I knew she heard when a happy squeal coming from the front of the estate reached my ears. I shook my head, laughing at her antics, and when I turned around, I slammed into Josh.

"Man, give a guy some warning" I said, stepping back from him.

"Sorry, dude, I thought you heard me. Anywho, go get your ass ready, because we are crashing that party!" he grinned. I looked at him skeptically, and I was about to balk when I saw Jasper walking over to us.

"Come on, Edward, you only have a few more hours to spend with Jo before midnight, so get a move on" he said, grinning. I mulled it over, torn between giving Joey her space and wanting to spend more time with her. I looked up at the hope filled faces in front of me and felt my lips turn upward in a grin.

"Alright, you sold me, count me in"

**Joey POV**

When the limo's pulled up in front of the dance club, I could hear the heavy bass emenating through the windows of the car. There was a huge line to get into the place, and I felt a wave a panic wash over me. The rest of the girls were getting out of the limo, but I hung back, unable to get my legs to move.

"Come on, Jo, what are you waiting for?" Zoey asked as she peeked in at me.

"We are never going to get into that place! Look at the line! All those people….." I groaned, leaning against the seat and closing my eyes.

"Hi Joey! Don't worry, I got it covered!" Kit said, poking in her head and giving me a huge grin.

"Kit! Hi!" I said, my fear forgotten as I crawled out to give her a hug.

"Hi yourself! How's the piercing and the tat? Not too painful, is it?" she asked.

"Nope, not at all! Edward loved them, too" I beamed.

"I bet he couldn't keep his hands off ya, right?" she giggled.

"That's putting it mildly" I snorted, blushing and I recalled our date.

"Well, bitches, let's get moving! George up there will let us in!" Kit said as she bounced her way up to a ginormous Hawaiian guy who was keeping the crowds at bay.

"Georgie porgie! How ya doing, dahling!" Kit said as she jumped into his arms and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Kitty Cat! Hows my little sis! Now look, NO FIGHTS tonight, ok? If someone grabs your ass again, just come get me. You broke that last guys nose and knocked out 4 of his front teeth!" the gentle giant laughed as he spun her around.

"Everyone, this is one of my dearest friends, George. His family kinda adopted me when I moved to Maui, so for all intents and purposes, he's my big brother" Kit said, introducing us.

"Congratulations on your wedding" he said, his kind smile making me blush.

"Oh this one is adorable! Kitty, make sure nobody messes with her in there, ok?" George said, giving me a wink.

"Will do! Let's roll, peeps!" Kit yelled, leading us inside.

My mouth dropped when I saw all of the bodies writhing on the dance floor, moving in perfect rhythm to the music blaring from the 8 foot high speakers that were scattered all throughout the club. Strobe lights and colorful light beams floated all over the dancers, seducing and luring me out to the dance floor.

"Joey! Hi!" Katie yelled over the music when she and Milahni found me on the dance floor.

"Katie! Milahni!" I shrieked, throwing my arms around them both. Katie hugged me warmly, while Milahni tensed and bit before relaxing.

"Oh God you have to try this drink!" Alice shrieked as she, Sarah, Zoey and Maddy found us on the floor. They were all holding these long, clarinet looking things filled with an orange drink of some kind.

"What the hell are those?" I asked.

"They are called 'yards' and they're filled with passion fruit mojito's! Try!" Maddy said, thrusting the cup into my hands. I looked at them skeptically, then took a hesitant sip. I wasn't prepared for the delicious flavors that exploded in my mouth, but they were short lived when the burn of the rum made its way down my throat.

"Holy shit! Those are really good, but I would be careful if I were you. You'll be hanging like rotten dirty dogs for my wedding tomorrow!" I said, handing the yard back to my sister.

"Wait, you're not going to have anything to drink? Come on, Jo! It's your bachelorette party!" Kit yelled over the music.

"Maybe later! Let's just dance for awhile, ok?" I asked, letting my body sway to the music.

The song 'Principals of Lust' by Enigma came on, and my body began moving to the seductive beat. I loved Enigma, their songs being a perfect harmony of seduction and magic, and I imagined making love with Edward while this song played in the background. I continued to move my hips, minding my own business, when two icy hands slipped under my shirt and grabbed my hips. A melodic voice then whispered in my ear…

"You look and smell good enough to eat…" he said. My whole body went rigid, the skin on the back of my neck standing on end and an unfamiliar, yet familiar scent filled my sense.

_VAMPIRE!!!_

**JPOV**

"Quit bugging me, Bells! It's a surprise and you will see soon enough!" I growled as I led her down the path to our villa. I had spent the last hour getting things ready for our date, finally taking a shower and waiting for Bella to get back from her outing with Rosalie, Esme, Renee and Sue.

"Damn you, Jake! How long have we been together now? Almost 16 years? YOU KNOW I HATE SURPRISES!" she snapped, tripping on a loose rock. I was guiding her to the villa, a blindfold firmly in place so she wouldn't see what I had up my sleeve.

"I'm going to kick your ass once this blindfold is removed! Youre supposed to be guiding me, not letting me fall on my face!" she hissed. I grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, holding onto her small body so she wouldn't fall, then smashed my lips to hers. At first she struggled, her anger not letting her respond to my kisses, but she finally surrendered, moaning softly and letting my tongue inside.

I slipped my hands onto her silky hair and deepened the kiss, both of us breathing hard through our noses because I refused to remove my lips from hers. When I finally released her, she staggered back, her lips all swollen and red.

"Now listen here, woman! No more bitching from you! You know me well enough that I would never do something for you that made you uncomfortable. Now, shut your trap and kiss me!" I growled. The expression on her face was utter disbelief, and I tensed my body, knowing she would light into me for the way I talked to her. She just stood there, her heart pounding hard in her chest and sucking in deep breaths. All of a sudden, she launched herself into my arms, missing my mouth in her blindfolded state and kissing my eye instead. I grabbed her face once more, pulling her lips to mine and proceeded to devour her.

"Go Jake! OWOOOOO!!" I heard Emmett yell as he and Roslie walked by, headed for the pool. Rosalie smacked him upside the head as they walked by, grumbling something about bossy pregnant women and evil hormones.

"Villa. Bed. Now!" Bella growled against my lips, hoisting herself up and wrapping her legs around my waist. I reached under her and cupped her ass, then ran full out to the villa, arriving seconds later.

I fumbled with the door, trying to open it up without dropping Bella, who was kissing me like it was the end of the world. I finally got the door open, the kicked it shut behind me and marched over to the massive bed, throwing her down on top. She went to go remove the blindfold, but I stopped her.

"Uh uh! No peeking! Just lay back, honey, you're going to love this" I smirked, kissing her quickly before going to get the tray of fruit I placed in the room. I brought it back over to the bed, then slowly began removing her clothes. My eyes drank in each piece of exposed flesh, and I had to bit my tongue in order to not ravage her at that moment.

"Jake" she whispered, shivering as the air hit her naked body.

I picked up a strawberry from the tray, then rubbed the fruit across her bottom lip, making her flinch. Her tongue darted out, and when she tasted the ripe fruit, she bit down, moaning as the flavor filled her mouth. Some of the red juice coated her lips, so I leaned forward and lapped it up, the heady flavors of the both fruit and Bella overwhelming me.

I next picked up a large, rip peach, brushing the soft skin across her cheek before bringing it to her awaiting lips. She took a large bite out of it, my eyes following the trail of juice as it dripped down her chin and onto her upper chest. I was instantly hard at that point, my erection throbbing as my need for her grew.

"Mmm" she moaned as I lapped up the juice from her chin, trailing my lips downward and following the path the juice had made.

I reached over and picked up a mango, biting into the lush fruit before pressing my lips to hers, moaning when she took the fruit from my mouth. When I pulled my lips from hers, I pressed the fruit against her throat and began moving it down her body, my mouth and tongue following the trail I was making.

When I reached her breasts, I circled the mango over her nipples, then licked them clean, repeating the motion with her other breast. Her whole body was undulating, lifting upward to meet my searing mouth, little moans and whimpers escaping her swollen lips. I brought the fruit back to her mouth and let her finish it off, licking her clean once she was finished. I next grabbed several cherries, mashing them between my fingers and letting the red juice trickle onto her softly rounded belly. I lapped up every drop, but avoided the little pool of juice that gathered in her belly button. I closed my lips over it, flicking my tongue into the little dip, then I bit down on the sensitive skin.

"Jake! Ungh! I cant take anymore!" she wailed, her body thrashing as desire burned through her.

"So impatient!" I scolded as I grabbed several more cherries.

I spread her legs wide open and pushed them slightly upward, exposing her glistening pink lips to me. He whole body was shaking terribly as she anticipated what I was going to do next. I squeezed the cherries, letting the dark red juice cover her intimate center, my fingers reaching out to spread it around. The second my fingers made contact, Bella's whole body tensed, and she let out a low, deep moan as an orgasm shattered her body.

I watched her as she shook, and when the waves started calming, I closed my mouth over her, thrusting my tongue deep inside of her channel. She started yelling out profanities as my lips, tongue and teeth brought her to the brink once more. I slid my index finger deep inside and curled it upward, finding the spongy nerves and rubbing them while grazing my teeth over her hardened bud.

"FUCK JAKE!" she screamed, her body wracked with another orgasm.

I didn't even wait for it to subside, quickly moving up her body and entering her slowly, the spasms in her sheath almost sending me over the edge. Slowly I rocked in and out of her, grabbing onto the outside of her thighs and keeping them pressed against my ribs. She was crying and moaning my name over and over as I pulled all the way out, then filled her quickly, careful not to thrust too hard and injure the baby.

"Bells, I'm so close….that's right…squeeze me hard…Oh God so close…let go baby, cum with me…so fucking beautiful" I gasped, nearing my own crisis. I rained kisses all over her face as I moved faster against her, reaching under her body and lifting her hips up to mine. I felt her body begin to tense, and when her sheath clamped down around me, I howled my release, emptying everything I had into her awaiting body.

Rather than collapse on top of her, I continued to kiss her face, whispering how much I loved her. She whimpered endearments back, unable to fully form a sentence due to her heavy breathing. I molded my lips to hers, groaning when her tongue met mine and sucked it into her mouth. We kissed for an unknown amount of time, relishing the love we felt for each other while still intimately joined. I slid out of her when I began to soften, causing a whimper of protest from Bella. I laid down next to her and gathered her small body in my arms, burying my face into her now damp hair.

"That was incredible" she sighed, snuggling into me.

"I'll say it was. You are so fucking gorgeous when you climax. Your whole body gets this pink flush all over it, and the way your heart pounds drives me crazy" I murmured, feeling sleep overcoming me.

"I love you, so much" she whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart, more than I can ever say"

"Uhh, Jake?"

"Yeah, honey"

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Oops!"


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Just as a little pre-warning....the next few chapters are mainly going to be in Joey and Edward's POVs, due to the wedding and honeymoon. After that, things will go back to the way they were. I'm sorry if I dragged out the whole Hawaii thing. With the Cullen's and their return to humanity, as well as the development of the new characters, it may seem like I've gotten off track. I am hoping that this story will be a spring board to future sequels, surrounding the lives of Bella, Jacob, Edward, Joey as they go through their lives together, ensuring that humanity is kept safe from the evil supernatural beings in the world. My hope is to develop some of the other characters as well, telling their stories as they unfold in my mind. Take care, and thank you all so much for reading!**

**Tracey  
**

**Joey POV**

I slowly turned myself around, glancing up at the vampire's handsome face as I tried to slow down my pounding heart. I looked into his eyes, shocked when I didn't see the telltale red that they should have been. They weren't honey colored either, so I knew he had contacts in.

"_Zoey, Maddy, Sarah, Leah! We got vamps in this place! I need you all to circle to club and make sure there are no others. DO NOT PHASE YET! Alice, distract Kit for me. I'm going to play up this guy a bit, then lead him outside and take care of him. Faith, go light a fire out back for me, ok?" _I asked them all through the telepathic link we all now shared.

"_No, Joey! Remember what happened in Italy! Don't do this on your own!" _Maddy begged.

"_Look, I can handle it. If I'm not back in a few minutes, come check on me" _I firmly said, wanting to have a bit of fun. I immediately blocked their barrage of protests, watching them out of the corner of my eye as everyone got into formation. I saw Alice dragging Kit and Katie up to the bar and Zoey grab onto Malahni, who looked totally confused. Now that I felt like the occupants were safe, I got back to my little game.

"Well, hi! What's your name?" I asked the vampire, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Alex, what's yours, you mouthwatering little thing" he purred, pulling my body closer to his. I fought off the nausea that threatened to take over, wanting nothing more than to slap his hands away and tear him apart. I saw Faith run out the club entrance, knowing that a raging fire would soon be ready for me.

"Josephine" I said, giving him a little wink.

"Well, Josephine, I have been watching you since you and your friends arrived. I finally worked up the nerve to come talk to you, I hope you don't mind." he shyly said. I inwardly rolled my eyes at his crap, then got back into the game.

"I'm so glad you did. You see, I'm getting married tomorrow and I was looking for someone to spend my last night as a single woman with" I coyly said, roping him in.

"I think I can help you with that" he replied, running the tip of his nose from my neck to my cheek. He leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away at the last second. I saw Faith come back inside, so I made my move.

"Let's get out of here. My fiance's sister is here, and I know she'll go blab to him if she sees us together" I said, taking his chilled hand into mine and leading him outside. He followed me around to the back of the club, then gripped my hips once more as he tried to pull me against him. I saw one of the metal garbage cans ablaze, and I smiled.

"Not so fast, lover. I have a little bitty surprise for you" I said, leaning my back against the wall, noticing the fire escape right above my head.

"I like surprises. I have one for you, too" he cooed.

"Oh yeah, you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine" I replied, licking my lips and trying to look seductive.

"Well, Josephine, as much as I would love to fuck you until you cant walk straight, my hunger is not allowing me to do so. I guess you'll just have to settle with being my dinner" he said as he moved closer.

"I hope you like bar-b-que, because your ass is about to be flame broiled" I quipped, jumping up and grabbing into the fire escape pole. I kicked my legs outward and they connected with his chest, sending him 20 feet backwards. He quickly rose to his feet, hissing as he started to circle me.

"What the hell are you?" he snarled. I hopped down from the pole and took my stance, a huge smile on my face.

"It's not what, it's who. Ever hear of Jacob Black and the Quileute tribe?" I cheerily asked. Recognition dawned on his face, his eyes darting around for an escape route.

"Josephine Black! I have heard of your family….I hope you are all prepared to die, because my coven is in the club as we speak, and your family will make a lovely feast for us" he hissed at me. I rolled my eyes at him, then feinted, trying to buy a few seconds of time so I could warn the others.

"_Sarah! There are more inside! Tell Alice to get Kit and Katie the hell out of there, now! Have her bring them to the estate. Find some way to empty out the club, so that nobody gets hurt!" _I screamed at her in my head.

"_I'm on it!" _Sarah said, and a few seconds later, the fire alarms started blaring and the club began to empty.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" I asked, lunging at the vampire with speed that rivaled his own.

I spun and kicked, effectively blocking each and every punch he threw at me. I felt so alive, so free as I fought him, yet somewhat disappointed that he wasn't a better adversary. When I beagn to grow bored, I decided to end his misery, reaching out and tearing his left arm from his body. He screamed in pain, but kept fighting, losing piece by piece as I tossed them into the smoky fire.

"It's been a slice" I said, giving him one final roundhouse kick that sent him flying into the fire, his screams of agony permeating the air. I brushed off my hands and started making my way to the front of the club, which was packed with a bunch of pissed off people. Kit came running over to me, her face filled with tears.

"Joey! You got out! Where is everyone else?" she cried, throwing her arms around me.

"I, uh, I'm going to go check." I said, shooting Alice a glare, wondering why in the hell she didn't listen and bring them back to the estate.

"Wait, you can't go in there!" one of the staff called out to me. I ignored them and pushed open the doors, grinning when I saw the fight going on.

Sarah, Zoey, Cassidy, Maddy and Leah were all phased, their tattered clothing strewn all over the place as they faced off against the vampires. There were six of them, two of which were now a pile of torn off limbs. I saw Milahni standing behind the bar, her whole body shaking as she watched the fight going on. I ran over to her, knowing the pain and fear she must be have been feeling.

"Milahni, it's time to take back your home. We promise not to let them hurt you or your sister. Your parents wouldn't want to see you like this" I gently said, placing my hand on her shaking shoulder. She looked up at me with tears filled eyes, then magically, the fear was replaced with determination.

"You're right" she said, getting to her feet. I was about to warn her to remove her clothes first, but she already shifted, sending the tattered pieces of cloth flying everywhere.

She was magnificent, black and sleek with powerful muscles moving under her shiny coat. She cocked her head at me, then let out a loud cry and launched herself into the foray.

"Make a pile, over here!" I yelled out to my family, who had taken down another vampire and were tearing them apart. I had a huge pile of twitching limbs in front of me, and before they could regroup themselves, I closed my eyes and conjured the incinerating wave, reducing the pieces to dust. I could have just sent the wave out and wiped out every other vampire, but we were having too much fun fighting them. I could tell everyone was all charged up, our last official fight with vampires being our take-down of Volterra, so I decided to let everyone have their fun.

I glanced up and saw Maddy being backed into a corner, so I jumped over everyone else and ripped the vampire away from her. She gave me a grateful yip, then went to help Milahni with the vampire she was currently fighting. I made short work of the hissing creature, my anger driving me when I tore the knee of my leather pants.

"Do you have any idea of the hell I had to go through with these pants? ALICE *whack* IS GOING TO *whack* BE PISSED!!" I screamed, flinging three fireballs at him after I punched the crap out of him, instantly silencing his hisses. Not even ten minutes later, all of the vampires were destroyed, and we all sunk down to the floor, sucking in much needed breaths.

I looked around at everyone, noticing those who shifted remained in their forms because their clothing was destroyed. Those who didn't shift met my eyes, and we all busted up laughing. I looked around, noticing all of the damage, from holes in the walls, to toppled over speakers. There were piles of smoking ash all over the place, as well as busted up floorboards from when Sarah sent one of the vampires skidding across it. I felt bad about the club being destroyed, but my adrenaline rush and happiness over taking the vampires out before they hurt any innocents overcame my guilt. A huge smile crossed my face and I busted out in a fit of laughter.

"Now that's what I call a bachelorette party!" I giggled.

My face quickly sobered when the front doors to the club opened, and in peeked Edward, Matthew and Josh, looks of astonishment on their faces. I tried to make myself more presentable and reaching up to fix the destroyed veil on my head, but to no avail, so I shrugged and got off the floor, making my way over to the guys.

"What the hell did you do?" Josh asked as he surveyed the damage.

"We kicked a little vampire ass, didn't we girls?" I called out, and I was met with howls and laughter. Edward rushed over to me, making sure I wasn't hurt, which I wasn't, so I playfully slapped his hands away.

"I am fine! Tonight was….AWESOME!" I said, hopping around him and shuffling my feet like a boxer. He kept reaching out to grab me, but I jumped out of his way each time. Finally he got me in a headlock, rubbing his hands through my hair to mess it up even more.

"I should have know that trouble would somehow find you" he laughed, releasing me and trying to tame my insane hair.

"Oh please! My mother is the danger magnet, not me! Pffft!" I said, huffing indignantly, then giving him a sly grin.

"Is it even possible that you are even more beautiful with your hair all over the place, soot streaked on your face, and your clothes all ripped?" he asked as his vivid green eyes turned dark.

"Delusions…Delusions I say!" I giggled, linking my arm through his.

The fire department had finally arrived and came barreling inside of the club as we walked out. They jumped away in fear when the shifters ran past them, then looked at each other in utter shock. I heard one of the club employees yelling about who in the hell brought all of the animals, which made us all start cracking up again. I could see poor George looking around, complete confusion on his face as he took in the destroyed interior of the club, scratching his head as he tried to figure out what in the world happened. It wasn't until we found Alice and saw Jasper, along with several other guys from our families mulling around, when I realized that they had crashed my party.

"Wait a minute….what are you guys doing here? Last I checked, it was _girls only" _I asked, raising my eyebrow at Edward.

"Uhh, yeah, about that" Edward mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Well?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently. I wasn't annoyed at all with them crashing my party, because I really just wanted to spend time with Edward, but it was fun watching him squirm a bit.

"Chill out, Jo Jo, I dragged everyone here tonight. We wanted to mess with you girls a bit, that's all. Edward didn't want to crash your party, but Jasper and I convinced him otherwise" Josh explained.

"I should have known you were behind it, you little punk! Get over here!" I yelled, chasing him around the parking lot. The crowd had started to clear out, trying to find another place to party, so we easily were able to maneuver through the rest of the people.

"Guys! The limo's are back!" Alice yelled out to us.

I gave up my chase and trotted back over to the cars, crawling in beside Edward for the trip back to the estate. The shifters were meeting us there, and a brilliant idea popped into my head as we neared the massive house.

"POOL PARTY!" I yelled, and everyone started cheering. I glanced over at Edward, who had the saddest look on his face for having to share me with everyone else for the remainder of the night, which was only three more hours. Then, Alice would whisk me away to hide me from him until it was time for me to walk down the aisle, finally becoming his wife.

"Quit your pouting, Edward. I fully intend on spending every last minute up until midnight with you" I softly teased, kissing him tenderly.

"Good, because I can barely stand to be away from you for more than an hour, let alone 18" he murmured, deepening the kiss.

"Umm, are you two going to stay in the limo for the rest of the night, or what?" Zoey asked. I reluctantly pulled my lips away, then blushed when I saw that we had been parked in front of the estate for awhile, everyone else having run off to change.

"We're coming, thanks Zo" I said, my face flushed from both Edward's kisses and embarassment for losing track of reality.

Edward climbed out first, then offered his hand to me, helping me out. He nuzzled my neck, before whispering in my ear.

"I'll meet you down by the pool in a few minutes, love. Do me a favor, wear that white bikini again" he said, gently biting my earlobe. I groaned as desire flooded through me, wanting nothing more than to ditch everyone else and spend the next few hours alone with Edward. I didn't care where we went, or what we did, I just wanted to be with him.

"Ok" I whispered, then laced my fingers through his and walked inside of the main house. When we arrived at my room, he kissed me once more, then headed to his room to change.

"I can't believe those gorgeous pants are ruined!" Alice scolded when I walked in and closed the door.

"I know" I sighed sadly.

"Well, I guess we are just going to have to order you another pair, because you looked smokin' in those!" she giggled, fanning herself with her hand. I rolled my eyes and went to get my bathing suit, and before heading into the huge closet to change, I turned to her.

"Hey Alice, why didn't you go back to the estate when I asked you to? I wanted to make sure Katie and Kit were out of harms way" I asked, making sure to keep my voice calm.

"I tried, Joey, but the limo's weren't back yet, and it was too crazy outside. Kit was also freaking out when we got separated from you guys, so it would have looked really bad if I dragged them here and left you all behind" she said, annoyance in her voice.

"I did the best I could" she added, her voice now calm.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to come across like that. Thank you for getting them out safely" I said, walking over to hug her.

"Meh, it's ok! I bet it was a real knock down, drag out fight, huh? Damn! I wish I could have jumped in on it!" she giggled in her tinkling voice.

"It was so awesome, Alice! It felt so good to fight again, especially after what happened to me in Italy. I promise, the next time something like this happens, I will make sure you're in on it" I said, smiling down at her.

"So, what you're telling me is.....YOU'LL GO OUT DANCING WITH ME AGAIN?" she shrieked, jumping up and down excitedly. I rolled my eyes and groaned, walking over to the closet to change, muttering about evil dwarfs twisting my words.

Once we were both changed into our suits, we walked down to the pool together, smiling when we heard all of the splashing and laughing. We spent the rest of the evening swimming, dunking each other, having chicken fights, and so on. I made sure that most of my time was spent with Edward though, and when it was almost midnight, we got out of the pool and he helped me dry off. He then covered my shoulders with the towel because the night air was chilly against my damp skin, then pulled my into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you, Jo" he said, kissing my forehead.

"Me too. Ugh! 18 hours without seeing you!" I said, laying my head on his warm chest.

"Love, it will pass by really quick, because Alice has a full day in store for you" he laughed, and I groaned in protest.

"What does she have planned for me, and should I flee the island now?" I joked, cringing inwardly as images flashed through my head. I saw a bikini wax, an eyebrow arch, a haircut and up-do, a leg waxing, a manicure and pedicure, and finally, Rose and Alice doing my makeup for the wedding.

"Umm, is it too late to run off to Vegas and get married, instead?" I asked, fearing the waxing torture. Edward laughed out loud and held me tighter against him.

"That sounds so tempting, but you know she will stop the plane before it has a chance to take off, right?" he chuckled.

"Grrr, yeah, I know" I mumbled. Edward pulled back from me, then gently took my chin into his hand, tipping my face upward. Slowly his lips descended to mine, kissing me softly, yet passionately. My head started to spin as the heady sensations filled me, but the kiss ended much too soon for my liking.

"18 more hours, love. I can't wait to marry you and start my life with you. I love you" he whispered, kissing me again.

"Hmm, sounds like heaven to me" I murmured against his lips.

"My heaven began the minute you were born and I held you in my arms" he softly replied, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Joey, it's 11:59 sweety....I'm sorry" Alice said, for once not bouncing off the walls and being all demanding.

"I'm coming, Ali. I love you Edward" I said, kissing him once more.

"I love you too. Now go with Alice, love. I'll see you soon" he said, tracing the bridge of my nose with his index finger, then tapping the tip of it gently.

"G'nite"

"Good night, Josephine"


	53. Chapter 53

**Joey POV**

"Ugh! Go away!" I grumbled, swatting at whoever it was that was bouncing on my bed.

"Rise and Shine! It's your wedding day!" Rosalie and Alice sang out as they bounced harder, trying to wake me up.

"I know it is, but 10 more minutes won't matter" I mumbled, pulling the pillows over my head.

"Jooooe-weeeee! Come on! We already let you sleep until ten! We have to leave for the spa in 45 minutes!" Alice whined, lifting the covers and tickling my feet.

"AHHH! STOP! I'm up already, yeesh!" I growled, sitting up and glaring at the both of them.

"Save it, sister! There will be no attitude problem coming from the likes of you! Today, you will be the demure, blushing, beautiful bride I know is trapped somewhere in that bad-ass exterior!" Rosalie said, ducking as I threw a pillow at her.

_I'm getting married…….._

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!" I yelled, falling backwards on the bed and squealing like a school girl. Rosalie and Alice fell down next to me, and we all laid there, shrieking like Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner had walked into the room.

"Is everything ok in here?" my mom asked when she peeked inside to see what all the screaming was about.

"Mom! I'm getting married today!" I yelled, hopping out of the bed and running over to her. We hugged each other close, giggling and laughing together.

"I know, baby" she said, her voice growing quiet as she was overcome with emotion.

"Oh mom, don't cry" I begged, hugging her tighter.

"I'm not….I, uh, have something in my eye" she said, quickly wiping her unshed tears away.

"You need to get ready, honey. We are leaving soon for a day of Alice and Rosalie torture" she said, ushering me over to the closet so I could pick out some clothes.

"The only thing that's freaking me out is the waxing…." I said, shuddering at the thought of getting my hair ripped from my body by some huge Hungarian woman with no sex life.

"You are very smart to be afraid…." my mom replied, shuddering along with me.

A half hour later, I was all showered, opting to let my hair air dry so that it had a soft wave to it. Every woman in our families was going to the spa for the day, Alice having rented it out just for us for some private pampering. It was stunning, a huge mansion type structure right on the beach, with most of the service areas having ocean views.

After we changed into the bathrobes that were provided, we sat in the waiting area, sipping fresh fruit juice and flipping through magazines. One by one the staff called us in, the final two still waiting was Alice and I. I heard the door open, but I was so entrenched in a magazine article that I didn't look up right away.

"Joey? Alice?" a male voice curiously called out. I heard Alice gasp excitedly, and when I looked up, my eyes almost bugged out of my head.

"G-George?" I stuttered, shocked to see Kit's huge Hawaiian friend, who worked at the club we destroyed the night before, standing there.

"Georgie! What are you doing here?" Alice asked, jumping up to give him a hug.

"I work here during the day….actually, I am part owner. I work at the club a couple nights a week to help my friend Carlo out. What happened in there last night?" he asked, looking at us warily. I shot Alice a panicked look, but since she was so good with deception, having used it to survive for so long as a vampire, she jumped right in.

"Someone lit some fires inside last night, and when Joey and the rest of the girls tried to make sure everyone got out, some idiot kids decided to trash the place. They brought in all those animals, too. I think they were high on PCP or something" Alice said, grinning up at the hulking man.

"Huh! They must have snuck them in from the back entrance, because I didn't see any animals come in through the front. Did you see the size of those wolves?? Holy crap!" he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, they, uh..they were sure huge" I said, fighting back the giggles that threatened to escape.

"I'm just glad nobody got hurt, that's the main thing" he said, and we both agreed, looking at each other with knowing looks on our faces.

"So, Joey, I have you on my schedule for today. Alice, Morgan will be out shortly for you. She was running a bit behind" George explained. Alice nodded and I gulped, knowing that this man was about to see parts of me that were only privy to Edward.

"Can I ask you something, George? Please promise that you wont torture me if I offend you, because that's no my intent" I began, but he cut me off.

"Lady, I am gayer than a damned Maypole, so don't be all worried about me seeing your nether-regions. You don't have anything I'm interested in. Your fiance, on the other hand, Whoa! Be still my little homo heart!" he drawled, fanning himself dramatically.

"I tell ya what, if he pisses me off enough, you can have him!" I teased.

"Oh baby, I knew there was a reason I liked you so much when I met you last night! Now, get a move on so I can work my magic, not that you need much, you pretty little thing!" George said, picking me up, bridal style, and bringing me to my waxing doom.

Several hours and a lot of pain later, I was sitting in George's salon chair while he worked on my makeup. The waxing was absolutely brutal, so I vowed to myself to never, ever get it done again. George offered me a Brazilian wax, but when he described it to me, I quickly balked. I settled for a regular old bikini wax, which he extended a bit further in to make things 'cleaner'. I was mortified during the whole ordeal, but George was a total sweetheart, singing me a soothing song in order to help distract me from my pain and embarrassment.

"So, I'm thinking a natural look, because you are too naturally pretty to goop up your face with a bunch of makeup. Some bronzer mixed with a coral blush, a little concealer under your eyes, a soft peachy-pink shadow, a little liner and mascara, then finish with some shimmering pink gloss. What do you think?" he asked as he applied the concealer around my eyes. I didn't like a bunch of makeup either, so his idea sounded perfect for me.

"Sounds great, George! What about the hair? I don't think I want anything too ornate or formal" I said, envisioning tight up-do's that looked stiff and fake.

"Oh no way! Honey, we are going for the whole 'beachy' look for you! The natural wave in your hair will work great with what I'm envisioning. Trust me" he said, ruffling my hair.

An hour later, George took a a few steps back and checked out his work, clapping happily. It was so strange seeing such a huge man like him so giddy, and it made me adore him even more.

"Are you ready to see how stunning you are?" he asked.

"Sure" I said, feeling a lump of nervousness in my stomach. I was never really comfortable when anyone did my hair and makeup, especially after Alice made me all 'goth' the one time we went shopping a few years back. I refused to leave the house, because the hot pink eyeshadow and thick black eyeliner just wasn't my style. I held my breath as George turned the chair around to face the mirror, and I gasped at the image reflecting back at me.

My hair was gently pulled away from my face, with a few tendrils perfectly placed, and the rest of it cascaded down my back and shoulders in soft, tussled waves. The lighter streaks George had woven through my hair blended well with the rest of it, adding dimension and texture to my dark locks, and the tiny pink flowers he wove in completed the style perfectly.

My makeup was so soft and natural, the bronzer/blush combination making my skin glow, enhancing the tan I acquired over the previous few days. The green of my eyes was intensified by both the shadow color and the deep plum liner, which had been blended to give me a soft, smoky look. The soft shimmer of the pink gloss was the perfect way to finish everything, and I sat there, mesmerized by what I saw.

"I look so pretty" I softly said, not used to seeing myself so polished.

"Pretty? Girl, you are a knockout! Would you mind if I took a few pictures to add to my portfolio?" he eagerly asked. I nodded my head, unable to speak as I stared at myself in the mirror. I never thought of myself as ugly, but never considered myself a knockout, either. The young woman in the mirror was breathtaking, and I couldn't believe it was me staring back.

"Joey!" I heard my mom gasp when she walked over to the station, her eyes filling with tears as she took in my transformation.

"Hi, mom. Didn't he do an amazing job?" I asked, playing with one of the curls.

"You look so grown up, so lovely" she replied, gazing into the mirror at me. I leaned my head back and rested it against her stomach as she placed her arm around my shoulders. The image of us together in the mirror made my own eyes fill with tears, which I tried to wipe away before they smudged my makeup.

"Look at you two! What a picture this will make, two stunning sisters with some of the finest features on the planet!" George said as he started snapping pictures. My mom and I looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

_Sisters! HA!_

"Well darling, as much as I would love to keep you here and stare at you all day, you have a wedding to get to! Knock em dead" George said once he was done snapping pictures of us all.

"Thank you so much, George, for everything. You made me look and feel so pretty, and I cant thank you enough" I said, giving the huge man a hug.

"Pssht! You were gorgeous to begin with, all I did was enhance your God given looks. Now scoot before you make me start bawling!" he said, swatting me on the butt. Everyone said goodbye to him, and we walked outside to meet the awaiting limousines.

When we arrived back at the estate, the girls, with the exception of my mom and Alice, ran around to where the reception was being held to make sure Edward was nowhere around, and to make sure that everything was set up properly. My mom and Alice then ushered me quickly inside and up to my room to help me get ready.

"Let's see the undergarments you picked out, Jo" Alice said as she got my dress from the closet. My eyes darted nervously to my mother and both of our faces slightly flushed. I was a little uncomfortable with her seeing them, and I knew she wasn't exactly in her comfort zone either, but I got them out anyways.

"Very nice, Joey! Simple, yet elegant, great choice!" Alice said as she admired the white lace bra and thong I picked out. Before anything else could be said, I rushed into the closet to put them on, then wrapped my ivory silk robe around me and stepped out.

"I forgot the dress" I laughed as I went to grab it from Alice.

"I have to help you into it, Jo" she said, yanking it away from me.

"Ugh, Alice, please don't make me stand out here and get dressed in front of you and my mom!" I huffed.

"OK, ok" she pouted, relinquishing the dress to me.

I went back into the closet, which thankfully had a mirror that covered the entire back of the door, and carefully put the dress on. Even with it unzipped, it clung to each and every curve perfectly.

"Mom, will you help me zip this up?" I asked when I stepped out of the closet. Her eyes were so wide when she saw me, and with trembling hands she zipped me up. When I turned to look at them, they both had their hands over their mouths and their eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Oh Joey, look at you" my mom whispered, her voice shaking with emotion. I walked back over to the full length mirror and let my eyes wander over the pretty bride who looked back at me, feeling the overwhelming joy flooding through me.

"Here is your jewelry" Alice said, handing me the diamond studs she and Jasper gave me for my birthday, as well as the diamond heart pendant Edward had given me. There was only one other thing missing, so I walked over to my nightstand and took the little wooden box out that held Edward's mother's ring. I slipped that onto my right hand, leaving the ring he bought me in Italy on my left because my wedding band would nestle with it better.

"Now I'm ready" I softly said, smoothing my hands over my dress.

There then was a soft knock on the door, and Esme poked her head in, smiling when she saw me all dressed. Alice and my mom went to put their dresses on, leaving Esme and I to ourselves.

"You are so lovely, Josephine. I couldn't ask for a more perfect person for my son to spend his life with. You saved him, you know. He was so lost for such a long time, then you came along and gave him something to live for." she said, reaching out to stroke my cheek.

"I love him so much, Esme. For as long as I can remember"

"I know, sweetheart. It may have taken him longer to realize it, but I could tell that he loved you the minute you spoke to him when your mother was pregnant with you and Sarah. Do you remember that?" she asked, and I nodded my head, recalling that day so long ago.

I remembered hearing so many painful thoughts, so much anguish, not understanding what it was. Granted, my mom was only about 6 months along with us, but the feelings I felt through that connection never left. The strongest emotion that I understood was all of the love I felt, coming from both my mother and the kind man who was her friend.

A light bulb went off in my head, and I rushed over to my purse, removing the carefully written vows hidden deep inside and tearing them up. Esme looked at me, bewildered as to why I did that, so I gave her a little smile.

"I know what I'm going to say now. I thought I wrote down everything, expressed my love for Edward clearly, but I changed my mind" I explained.

"Joey, it's almost time" Maddy said, slowly opening the door and peeking in.

"Walk with me down the the living room?" I asked Esme, who smiled and linked her arm through mine.

"I would love to" she said.

**JPOV**

I nervously paced across the floor of the large living room, waiting for Joey to come down the stairs so I could walk her down the aisle. I had broken down so many times, my emotions overcoming me, knowing that soon my daughter would no longer be mine. She was all grown up, ready to start her life, and I struggled with letting her go. She was my very first child, born minutes before Sarah, and it felt like yesterday when I welcomed her into the world for the first time.

I was so proud of the woman she had become, with Bella's compassion and kindness, as well as my fierce determination and loyalty. She had so much honor, so much purity and grace that she put most other young women to shame. She had a strong heart, as well as moral compass, and never hesitated to throw herself into defending the helpless. She loved to give, whether it being time spent reading to the children of the reservation, working the shelter to help the less fortunate, to spending her allowance on things the financially struggling people of La Push needed. She was truly one in a million, and I felt so blessed to have a child like her.

"Daddy?" he soft voice called from behind me. I slowly turned around, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat and fighting back tears.

She was standing there, a vision of poise and beauty, her arm linked through Esme's. Gone was my little rug rat, and in its place was an angel, love radiating from her startling green eyes.

"You look so beautiful" I murmured, walking over to her on shaking legs, and holding my hand out for her to take. We both gave Esme a kiss on the cheek, who then left to give us some private time.

"You have grown up so much, Joey, and I couldn't be more proud of you" I said, fighting back my tears.

"I am who I am because of you and mom. Please don't cry, daddy. You aren't losing me, you know" she said, giving me a huge grin.

"But I am, honey. You no longer belong to me and your mother. I am no longer your sole defender, your only male hero, besides those silly prince's in those Disney movies you loved so much as a kid" I said, brushing away an errant tear that trickled down my cheek.

"Dad, I'm only going to be a few miles away from you and mom. Trust me, I know I'll either be over at the house everyday, either that, or you and mom will be at our house. This family is too tightly knit for any of us to go more than a day without seeing each other" she said, grinning at me.

"I know, kiddo, I know"

"Oh, and Dad? Quit being such a drama queen" she giggled, shoving my shoulder playfully.

"Just like your mother, I swear" I laughed.

"Well, let's get you off an married. Are you ready?" I asked after the laughter stopped.

"Yep! I love you Dad" she said, kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you too, Joey" I smiled, once again linking my arm through hers as we walked outside.

**Joey POV**

My dad and I followed the little path down to the beach, tiki torches lit on either side, and various indigenous flower petals scattered all along the walk. The sun wasn't fully set yet, but the crystal clear skies were ablaze with breathtaking pinks, oranges, blues, purples and yellows. I couldn't ask for a more gorgeous day to be married.

As we got closer and closer to my destination, my legs began shaking a bit as nervousness and excitement built to a fevered pitch. I kept taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself a bit, and my dad gave my arm a reassuring squeeze every now and then. Soft piano music was playing as we walked down the pathway, and soon we arrived at the little archway that was placed at the beginning of the aisle that would lead me to Edward. We waited for the Wedding March to start playing, and when it did, we looked at each other, both sadness and joy in our eyes.

"Here we go" he whispered. I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breath, willing my legs not to give out on me as we began walking down the aisle. My heart was pounding a mile a minute in my chest, and when I saw everyone looking at me, I almost fainted. I focused on the ground about ten feet ahead of me, but I could feel an unexplainable pull, forcing my eyes upward. I gasped when I saw Edward standing at the end waiting for me,a dazed smile on his face. When we locked eyes, all of my nervousness faded away, and all that existed at that moment in time was Edward and I.

"Take care of her" my dad said, kissing my cheek once again and releasing his hold on me and handing me to Edward.

"Always" Edward replied, taking my hand and kissing it. We then focused our attention on Katie, who was smiling happily at us.

A short time later, after a beautiful ceremony, it was time for our vows. I was to go first, and was glad to see that my earlier nervousness had not returned. Edward took my hands in his as we faced each other, smiling gently at me as tears of joy filled my eyes.

"Edward, you have always been an important part of my life, since the day you spoke to me when my mother was pregnant with Sarah and I. I didn't know it was you at the time, but I remember your loving thoughts as you placed you hand on my mother's stomach, talking to me for the first time. The day I was born, and you held me in your arms, I fell in love with you, and it's grown deeper, stronger over the passing years"

"I remember the days you would teach me how to play the piano, brush my tangled hair, bandage my skinned knees and elbows, read and sing to me until I fell asleep in your arms. I remember the days when I would steal Alice's barrettes and demand that you let me play hairdresser with you, never once complaining about it"

"One memory that will forever be etched into my heart and mind is the day you said you returned my love and kissed me for the first time in the forest. You make me a better person, and I will forever love you with my whole heart and soul" I said as a tear trailed down my cheek, his own eyes brimming with tears.

"Josephine, I knew from the moment I heard you in your mother's womb, that you would make an impact on my life. Never did I think that such a loving, honorable, selfless, strong and brave woman could love me the way that you do"

"I recall every moment I spent with you, watching you grow into the exquisite woman you are today. You have truly brought out the best in me, taking a damaged shell of a man and giving me the will to live again"

"You are my whole world, Josephine, and I promise to love, honor, protect and cherish you until I draw my last breath. Without your love, my life is meaningless, and knowing that you love me makes me the richest man in the universe." Edward said, his eyes penetrating into mine, our souls speaking to each other.

"Josephine, Edward, by the power vested in me, and the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you man and wife. Ladies and gentlemen, please rise, for I present to you Mr and Mrs Masen! You may kiss your bride!" Katie said, eliciting loud cheers from our families.

Edward cradled my face in his hands, gently wiping away the tears of joy that trickled down my cheeks. Slowly he brought his lips to mine, softly brushing them against mine. Over and over, showing his love for me in the gentle caresses. Then he deepened it, pressing them harder to mine while pulling me flush against him. I sighed when I felt his tongue move along my lower lip, slightly opening my mouth and taking him in, careful not to put on and inappropriate show for everyone. We broke away, both of us slightly breathless from the kiss and staring into each others eyes.

"I love you" he murmured, brushing the tip of his nose against mine.

"I love you too, so very much" I replied, kissing him once more before we turned to face our families, who were all either crying or cheering. We laced our fingers together, then walked toward them all, both of us beaming with happiness.


	54. Chapter 54

**EPOV**

The day of the wedding crept by with excruciating slowness. Each second I was away from Joey was agony, which made the day drag on and on. Emmett tried to distract me from my personal hell by convincing me to go surfing with him, but the intense longing didn't allow me to enjoy the fun sport.

When I had enough with the surfing, I went to find Jasper and Zoey to go over some last minute songs I knew Joey would want played at the reception that evening. I was able to find a song that she loved as a child, and when I showed it to Jacob, he happily chose it for his father/daughter dance.

Joey and I didn't pick out a song for us to dance our first dance as husband and wife, because we both loved so many songs and couldn't make up our minds. I decided to go with 'Reflections of Passion' by Yanni, Live at the Acropolis version, which was one of Joey's absolute favorites, and knew she would approve of the choice.

An hour before the ceremony, I took a long shower, hoping the hot water would soothe my tension and nervousness, but it only partially worked. I felt like every cell in my body was charged up, having anticipated this day for so long. I laid down on my bed, a towel wrapped around me so that my clothes wouldn't get wrinkled, and reflected over my life and the things that transpired over the last decade and a half. I still harbored some guilt over the things that had happened with Amanda, worried that somehow I would screw things up and hurt Joey the way I had Amanda.

"_Edward, that was a long time ago, and you have to let it go. Josephine is who you are meant to be with, and it's time you stop hurting yourself over what happened between us. We were put into each other's lives for a reason, you to rescue me from the hell that was my existence, and me to show you how destructive your fixation with Bella was. I will be forever grateful to you for finding me that day in the woods, and although our marriage was destined from the beginning to fail, I harbor no resentment or ill will. I will always love you, but it's time you forgive yourself for the things that were beyond your control" _Amanda's soft voice said to me as a cool breeze blew through the window and caressed my skin. I sucked in a harsh breath and began to tremble when I heard her voice after so long, then a suddenly as she came, she was gone, taking the burden of my guilt along with her. I felt as if a weight had been removed from my chest, and for once I was able to breathe without any discomfort.

"Thank you" I whispered to her, knowing she heard me.

Carlisle came to me a short time later, helping me pin the flowers to the front of my ivory silk shirt. Because of the beach wedding, the males in the family dressed more casually, yet still elegant. I wore light khaki slacks, the ivory silk shirt, and no shoes, as did the rest of the men. I balked at first, thinking that going shoeless was inappropriate, but when I heard that the ladies, as well as Joey, were going barefoot as well, I acquiesced.

"You look a little nervous, son. Do you want to talk about it?" Carlisle asked, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I'm just worried about messing things up with Joey, because my track record hasn't been exactly the best" I said, sighing heavily.

"Son, no relationship is ever perfect. Both of you will do things to upset the other because it's perfectly normal to do so. The difference is being able to admit your wrong doings, and having faith in the love you both share. The connection between Josephine and you is so strong, as powerful as an Imprint, so use that love to guide you" Carlisle said, patting me on the shoulder.

"I love her so much…." I said, closing my eyes and imagining her face.

"I know you do, Edward. She loves you just as strongly, always has and always will. Now shake those negative thoughts, because it's time to make our way to the beach so that you can finally marry that lovely girl and start your life together" he said, standing up.

After following him down to the beach, I stood next to Katie, anxiously awaiting Joey's arrival. My insides were shaking so badly that I thought I would get sick. Jasper kept sending calming waves to me, which helped out somewhat, but weren't enough to fully quell the anxiety.

"_Chill out, bro, you look like you're about to have a coronary" _Emmett directed to me with his thoughts. I was about to shoot him a look when the Wedding March began to play, and I quickly forgot him and everyone else around me. I sucked in a deep breath, and when Joey finally came into view, every doubt, every shred of nervousness faded away, in it's place awe as she walked down the aisle toward me.

She was so captivating, so breathtakingly beautiful that I began to get dizzy. Her hair was softly pulled back, falling down her back in shimmering waves. Her dress fit her like a glove, clinging to every curve, making her look like an elegant swan. Our eyes met, and a current of electricity flowed between us, intensifying as she drew closer.

When it came time for our vows, she looked up at my face, her eyes filled with so much love that it broke my heart. I felt tears fill my eyes as she began to speak, recalling intimate moments we shared while she grew up, a constant fixture in my life. I felt so much joy, peace, serenity and contentment, knowing that in a few more moments we would be officially married, having waited for this moment for my whole existence.

When it was time to kiss her, I wanted to make it last as long as possible, showing her how much I loved her. I ghosted my lips repeatedly over hers, breathing in her little sighs each time our lips touched. When I deepened the kiss, I felt as if I finally found where I belonged, and that was holding my beautiful wife.

The pool area where the reception was to be held had been transformed into a magical place filled with white twinkling lights, floral garland strung about, tiny candles that floated across the surface of the pool, and large, round, white paper lanterns that were sporadically hung throughout the area. Jasper and Zoey had run ahead of us after the ceremony, and when we arrived they had soft piano music playing in the background.

Dinner was superb, consisting of bacon wrapped filet mignon, mahi mahi, pineapple chicken, vegetable medley and garlic mashed potatoes. Throughout the course of the meal, our family would tap their forks against the crystal glassware, wanting us to kiss. Each time, I eagerly pressed my lips to Joey's, loving every opportunity to be able to touch her.

When dinner was finished and our tables cleared, Joey and I sat back, our hands clasped together and sipping the blush wine we decided on serving with the meal. It was the same wine Renee had shown me the night of my last date with Joey, and everyone seemed to love it just as much as I.

Jasper, Zoey and Emmett excused themselves from their tables and went over to the DJ station they had set up, and began getting things prepared for the rest of the night. While we waited for the music to begin, I placed my arm over Joey's shoulder and pulled her to me. She laid her head against my shoulder, and I closed my eyes, happier than I had ever been in my life.

"Uh, yeah, hi everyone! I'm Emmett….well, you already know that because you're family and all, but, yeah….Um, Jacob? Jo Jo? Can you come to the dance floor please?" Emmett said, his face all red from fumbling around with his words. Joey giggled, then kissed me quickly before walking over to Jacob, who was standing in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for his little girl so he could dance with her. I smiled to myself, knowing how happy she would be when she heard the song I found for them to dance to.

Jacob looked as if he was about to cry, and I didn't blame him at all. I knew that if Joey and I ever had a daughter, I would have a terrible time letting her go when she decided to get married. He took her tiny hand in his, kissing it before taking her in his arms. When the song began to play, her whole face lit up in the biggest smile, then let her father lead her across the dance floor.

**Joey POV**

_Flashback, 7 years ago…….._

"_Can we watch Sleeping Beauty again, Edward?" I asked as I clipped Alice's barrettes into his hair. It was my most favorite movie, and I liked to watch it all the time, sometimes several times a day._

"_Of course we can, sweetheart. Let me go get you a glass of milk first, and then we'll watch it. Go lay down on the couch and I'll be right back" he said, kissing me on the forehead._

_I loved Edward a lot, because he was so nice to me all the time, and he never talked to me like I was a little kid. He taught me how to dance, play the piano, ice skate, and he always fixed me up whenever I got hurt. I thought he was really pretty, too, but I never told him that and kept it as my little secret._

"_Here you go" he said, returning with my milk and handing it to me._

_He laid behind me on the couch, which was customary whenever we watched movies, and when he would snuggle with me my heart always sped up. I didn't understand why, but I knew I always felt safe whenever I was with him._

"_I'm going to marry you like Princess Aurora married her Prince one day, Edward. And I want my daddy to dance with me when this song comes on" I said as I watched the screen, my eyes huge at the love story that unfolded._

"_Is that so, Joey? Why do you want to marry an old man like me?" he would ask._

"_Because you're my best friend in the World, that's why! You're not that old, either, so stop teasing me" I would huff, making him laugh out loud._

"_I tell you what, little Miss Josephine, if you do marry me someday, I promise to make sure I have this song, just so you can dance with your daddy, ok?" he asked, kissing the top of my head._

"_Pinky promise?" I asked, holding my little finger out to him._

"_Pinky promise" he said, wrapping his long finger around mine._

"_We will get married when I'm all grown up, Edward, because you are my Prince" I said, my cheeks growing hot as I blushed._

"_Oh we will, huh? Well, I can honestly say that you would make an even prettier bride than Aurora, Joey" he replied, giving me a crooked smile that made my cheeks grow hotter._

"_I love you, my Edward" I said, giving him a hug._

"_I love you too, my little Josephine"_

_CURRENT DAY_

_I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream._

_I know you_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yes, I know it's true_

_that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_the way you did once upon a dream._

"He remembered" I said as my father guided me across the floor, looking a bit confused. I closed my eyes and showed him the memory of that conversation from so long ago, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that his were filled with tears.

"I remember how much you loved this movie, Jo, but I didn't know about the conversation you had with Edward about it. He loves you so much, Joey. So much that he remembered that conversation and found this song for us to dance to. I may have had reservations in the past about his love for you, but he has proven himself over and over again that he loves you with his whole heart, and it makes it easier to let you go, knowing how deeply he feels. I couldn't ask for a better man to marry my little girl" he said, slowing as the song came to an end.

"I love you, daddy" I said, hugging him close.

"I love you too, kiddo"

"May I cut in?" Edward asked when the song stopped, taking me in his arms once my father let me go, kissing me on the forehead before walking away. I saw my mom walk over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he broke down in tears, making my heart break.

"He's having a hard time letting you go" Edward said as he looked into my eyes.

"I know, but he's happy for us. It's bitter sweet, you know?"

"Yes it is" he softly replied, burying his face into the crook of my neck and taking in a deep breath.

"I can't believe you remembered that day when I told you I was going to marry you, Edward" I said, curling my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I remember every moment we have ever spent together, Jo. Every single second" he said as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Let's give a round of applause, welcoming Edward and Joey in their first dance as man and wife!" Emmett bellowed into the microphone, making me jump at the sudden, loud sound.

"He Emmett! Use your 'indoor voice'" I called out to him, eliciting laughs from everyone. He distractedly waved at me, his face all red once again as he looked for the button to begin the song. Jasper came to help him out, and after a little argument, which prompted a scolding from Zoey, they got the music going. I happily smiled when I heard "Reflections of Passion' begin to play, giving Edward a kiss to show him that he picked the perfect song for us to dance to.

"Do you remember the waltz I taught you a few years ago?" He asked, smiling down at me. I nodded my head as I recalled most of the moves, but my stomach nervously clenched up because it had been so long since I last danced it.

"Just follow my lead. I've got you, Jo, and I wont let you stumble" he said, leaning in to give me a peck on the lips before beginning to move me across the dance floor.

Our eyes remained locked on each others as he moved me gracefully along, showing each other memories of the life we shared since my infancy. There were no words to the song, but it told our story through its melody, from the moment we first met, to the building love between us over the years, to current day, finally ending somewhere in the far off future. I envisioned he and I, sitting on our sprawling front porch, watching the sun set in the horizon after many many years together. When the song drew to a close, Edward slid his hand to the back of my neck, pulling me gently forward into a loving kiss, leaving us both breathless.

"I love you" we both murmured at the same time.

"Alright, people! It's time to get your butts out here and cut a rug!" Emmett yelled, forgoing the microphone and letting his loud voice carry across the pool area. "Celebration" by Cool and the Gang came on, which made almost everyone groan out loud. Rosalie stormed up to the DJ table and pushed Emmett out of the way, who looked completely bewildered as to why she was so ticked off.

"What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't some 1980's bad wedding movie, you lummox! Alice! Come help me! You and you, scoot! You're fired!" she snapped at Jasper and Emmett, who slunk away, looking like she had just kicked their puppy.

"Never a dull moment" Edward chuckled.

"Not with this family" I laughed.

Rosalie, Alice and Zoey tossed out the CD's that Emmett snuck in, then put on 'Poker face" by Lady Gaga, much to everyone's liking.

About an hour later, I saw Seth, my father, Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Billy sitting together up at the tiki bar, drinking beer and talking amongst themselves. I was tired of dancing, so I plopped down on a bar stool next to them, asking the bartender for a lemon water.

"Whew! I needed a break! Why are you guys hiding over here?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just relaxing, honey. Are you having fun?" my dad asked.

"I'm having a great time! I think you might want to keep an eye on Embry and Quil though, because they are teaching Emmett and Jasper how to play quarters. I think they're cheating, too" I laughed.

"I swear to God if Embry passes out and throws up, he will be sleeping outside!" Angela huffed, sitting down next to me.

"Is he hammered again?" my dad asked, laughing as he recalled how drunk Embry got at my parent's wedding way back when. I could see the images flashing through his head, of Angela trying to get a passed out Embry off the dance floor.

"He's well on his way, Jake. I guess I should get the garbage can ready for when he barfs" Angela sighed, walking into the main house and up to their room. Just then, the song 'All the Single Ladies' by Beyonce began to play, and I heard Rosalie calling for both me and all of the single girls to come to the dance floor for the bouquet toss. Just as I was about to head over, Seth pulled me to the side and whispered in my ear. I gave him a huge smile at what he said, then ran over to the small crowd of girls who were waiting for me.

"Are you ready?!?" I yelled, turning my back to them.

"Heck yeah! Come on Jo! I wanna catch it!" yelled several of the girls. I glanced over at their mates, who looked like a heard of deer caught in the headlights knowing what catching the bouquet symbolized.

"Here we go! ONE!!! TWO!!!! THREEEEEE!!!!!" I yelled, flinging it over my shoulder to the destination I had nonchalantly aimed for. It hit Sarah right in the face, so she had no choice but to grab it. There was a loud burst of applause, as well as a couple of grumbles from the other girls and sighs of relief from their boyfriends.

The laughter and cheers began dying down as Seth casually made his way over to Sarah, stopping in front of her and getting down on one knee, holding a tiny blue box in his hand. Sarah looked like she was about to freak out and take off, but Seth took her hand into his and looked up at her face.

"Sarah Nicole Black, I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you do me the honor and become my wife?" Seth asked, his body trembling slightly.

Poor Sarah looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Either that, or a nervous breakdown, because so many emotions were flying through her at that moment, crashing loudly into my head as I read her mind. I myself was starting to get worried, wondering if she was going to reject Seth's proposal. He looked so hopeful as he waited for her response, and I knew it would kill him if she said no. They were going to be together no matter what, because of the Imprint, but I wasn't sure just how keen on marriage Sarah was.

"Seth" she whispered, reaching out and brushing her fingers over his cheek.

"Please say you'll marry me, Sarah. I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. It's you, only you and nobody else" he said, but now his smile was beginning to falter.

Sarah gazed between Seth's eyes and the diamond ring in the box, lost in contemplation. She closed her, taking in a deep breath. When she opened them, they were crystal clear and focused. Then her lips began turning upward into a gentle smile.

"Yes, Seth….YES!!" she shrieked, throwing herself at him. He caught her as she lunged and held her close, kissing her all over her face before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. When they broke apart, he took her hand and slid the pretty ring on, happy that it was a perfect fit.

"Way to go kid! Just remember that conversation Jacob, Charlie and I had with you out in the garage last year, and you will be just fine" Billy said, giving him a wink.

"We may be old, but we still know how to use a gun" Charlie said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I remember, trust me" Seth said.

A slow song came on then, so Grandpa Charlie and I danced together. He was surprisingly agile on his feet, which I never would have even thought because he was the 'beer drinker non emotional' manly type.

"You look so pretty tonight" he said, spinning me out then pulling me back.

"You clean up pretty good yourself, grandpa" I said, giggling as he dipped me.

"Well would you look at that" he said, motioning over to the middle of the dance floor. Matthew and Milahni were dancing, completely lost in each other and oblivious to everyone around them.

"Hmm, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked, looking at him with a huge grin.

"Imprint" we said simultaneously.

It was confirmed later, when almost everyone was up at the bar, each of us with a shot of tequila in our hand. Matthew was all flushed and dazed, unable to tear his eyes away from Milahni, who was sitting down with my mom, Rosalie and Esme.

"Wait for me!" yelled a female voice, and when I looked up, I saw a breathless Kit running over to us.

"You made it!" I shrieked, setting down my shot glass and hugging her.

"I am so sorry I'm late! George refused to let me leave the house until he had his way with my hair and makeup. Now, who is everyone?" she asked, looking at those she didn't recognize. I introduced her to the rest of my family, and when her eyes met Ian's, they both froze. Everyone looked between the two of them, smiling when they realized what happened.

"Whoa! Do you feel that?" she asked him.

"I sure do. Want to dance after this shot?" he asked, grinning at her like a fool.

"I would love to" she breathed.

"Another one bites the dust!" Emmett laughed, lifting up his glass and saluting all of us.

"The next song is dedicated to my very good friend, Jacob Black. Hey Jake! Come out to the dance floor please!" Rosalie yelled through the microphone.

"This can't be good" my dad said, getting up and walking over to her.

"Jacob, we share so many good memories, so I just wanted to dedicate this song to you in hopes you know how I feel about you" Rosalie said. Alice was next to her, giggling like an idiot. A few moments later, I busted up laughing at the song Rosalie chose.

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF! WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!" the Baja Men began singing. My dad shot her a glare and slowly began stalking over to her, making her squeal and run to Emmett.

"You better run, Blondie" he growled and began chasing her around the dance floor. When he finally caught up to her, he made her dance the whole song with him, and they cracked up the entire time.

After all the silliness was finished, it was time to cut the cake, so Edward and I laced our fingers together and walked up to where it was proudly displayed. One of the servers brought out a sterling silver knife and spatula, then left us to cut the first piece together.

"Don't even think about it" I growled at Edward as we stood there, each of us holding a piece of the cake.

"You look too pretty for me to ruin it by smashing this cake in your face, darling" he said, carefully bringing the piece to my lips. I reached toward his with mine before taking a small bite, then grinned evilly as I smashed my piece into his mouth. Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him, whispering in my ear.

"You are going to pay for that later" he murmured, his voice thick with desire. He smiled at me, then pulled me harder against him, claming my lips and smashing the cake that was all over his face onto mine. When we broke apart, I licked some of the cake from his cheek, eliciting a shiver from him.

"Yummy" I said before turning away from him and grabbing a napkin.

The remainder of the evening went by incredibly fast, the night being spent dancing, laughing, eating cake and doing shots up at the bar. Embry, Quil and Emmett were passed out, floating around the pool on blow up mats. Because of the late hour, some of my family decided to call it a night, while the rest decided to go swimming. Edward and I said goodnight to everyone, thanking them for such a wonderful wedding, then began walking toward the honeymoon villa. Alice was coming from that direction, a little winded from running, shooting Edward a quick look before kissing us both goodnight.

"What was that about?" I asked, because she was doing calculus in her head in order to block us both from reading her mind.

"I have no clue" he laughed.

When we arrived to the villa, Edward turned me around to face him, then took my face into his hands and gazed into my eyes. We stood there in silence, letting our emotions speak for us rather than words. Slowly we leaned into each other, and when our lips touched, we both sighed happily. Carefully, while not once breaking our kiss, he swept me up into his arms.

"I love you" he whispered against my lips. I moaned softly, feeling my body beginning to warm as I became aroused.

"Make love to me, Edward"


	55. The Wedding Night!

**A/N: I totally forgot to add a part in the prior chapter, so I ran back and fixed it. It's right after Kit shows up and Ian imprints on her, hehe! Let me know whatcha think!**

**EPOV**

When I opened the door to the villa and saw the sight before me, I pulled my lips from Joey's and looked around the room in shock.

_So this is what Alice was up to……_

The room was awash in a warm flickering glow from the hundreds of tea lights that were placed around the entire villa. Each one was in a tiny crystal votive holder, and the facets from them made the flickering lights dance across the room. There were white rose petals scattered all over the floor and bed, which had been pulled back to reveal cream colored silk sheets. A bottle of champagne was cooling in a bucket of ice, and next to it were two crystal flutes and a plate of chocolate dipped strawberries, waiting for us to eat.

"I can't believe she went to all this trouble" Joey said as she looked around the room in awe.

"I can. Alice has such a kind heart, and she knew how special tonight is for us. She wanted to make it even more magical" I said as I carried Joey over to the bed and laid her down.

"Would you like some champagne?" I asked, walking over to the bottle and popping it open. I had just poured us each a glass, when I felt Joey's hands slide across my back. I turned around, and when I saw the green fire smouldering in her eyes, the champagne was forgotten and all I could think about was kissing her.

I leaned forward, sucking her lower lip into my mouth and nibbling on it gently, the low moan escaping her lips igniting a fire deep inside. I tangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her mouth to mine, opening my mouth when I felt her eager tongue brush against my lips. Our tongues met and I was lost, her taste and scent overpowering me, driving my hunger for her to an aching level. She pulled away and began kissing along my jaw then lower to my neck, her tongue flicking and tasting my skin.

I felt her hands skimming up my chest, slipping under the hem and touching my abdomen, causing my muscles to jump. I pulled her mouth back to mine, desperately needing to consume her taste as her fingers began to unbutton my shirt. When it was finally open, she slid her hands across my chest, then over my shoulders and down my arms, taking my shirt with. I kept my eyes on hers the whole time, watching the emotions flickering in her dark green depths, which were bright with passion.

I moved my hands into her hair and carefully began removing the little pins that held it up, releasing it so that it flowed around her face, framing it with soft curls. I grabbed a hand-full of her hair and gently pulled back, pressing my lips to the column of her throat, biting gently where her pulse erratically raced. I kissed my way up her throat, finally reaching her lips and thrusting my tongue into her mouth, moaning loudly when she bit down on it.

I encircled her in my arms and felt around until I found the zipper of her dress and slowly eased it down. When it was fully open, I trailed my fingers across her silky smooth skin, feeling goosebumps cover her trembling body. I slid my hands upward and over her shoulders, pulling the dress away so I could kiss along the top of her chest, flicking my tongue over her collarbones, then sucking on them.

"Oh God" she moaned, tilting her head back to give me better access. I pulled the dress down her arms, leaving her upper body clad only in the white lacy bra she was wearing underneath. Her breasts strained against the fabric due to the harsh breaths she was drawing in, my hands were no longer under my control as I cupped her breasts, massaging them through the lace.

"I want you" I moaned, pressing my lips to hers once again, hungrily sliding them over hers. She met my passion nips and sucks, matching them with her own, and before long, my throbbing erection painfully strained against the material of my pants. Her hands slid down my abdomen and to the buckle of my belt, trembling as she tried to get it open. When she did, she quickly pulled it through the loops, then popped open the pants button and slid down the zipper.

I felt her slip her hand into my pants and she began rubbing my hard length over my boxer briefs, strong enough to give me the pressure I needed without being forceful enough for me to climax. My body began to reach a fevered pitch, so I closed my hand over hers and gently removed it, moaning softly at the loss of contact.

"Joey…." I whispered, placing her hands on my chest and attacking her mouth. We were breathing hard against each other, both of us in a frenzied race to become one.

"I want you inside of me….." she moaned, slipping her hands once against into my pants, but this time she moved them to my rear, squeezing it as she slid my pants off me.

"Soon" I gasped, wanting badly to give her what she craved, what we both desired, but I wanted to make this last, to build her body into a raging inferno before I filled her. I kicked my pants to the side, then turned my attention back to removing her dress, which still hung from her forearms.

I pinched the material between my fingers and slipped the dress from her arms, guiding it to the floor and helping her step out of it. I picked it up, not wanting it to get ruined, and draped it across the arm of the sofa. I then pulled her into my arms again, gasping when our bodies touched, skin on skin.

She tilted her head backwards, and my mouth immediately went back to her throat, kissing and nipping my way to her shoulder while moving my hands behind her and unclasping her bra. I slid it from her body, rejoicing when her breasts sprung free, moving my hands up her stomach until I cupped them in my hands.

"Oh yeees…." she moaned, pressing herself into my touch. I brought my head down and captured one of the rosy peaks between my teeth, biting it gently, while kneading the other with my hand. I laved the other in the same manner, then began descending down her body, tugging on the little belly ring with my teeth.

"Edward…" she whimpered, fisting her hands in my hair and pulling my mouth closer to her. I nipped her just above the waistband of her underwear before looping my fingers through them and pulling them down her legs, which were shaking. I was down on my knees before her, worshipping this beautiful goddess who had chosen _me _to give her love to. I surrounded her hips with my arms, pulling her belly to me and resting my head on it, thinking about it growing round with my child. _Someday……._

"Come here" she whispered, gently tugging on my hair.

I slowly got to my feet, kissing my way up her body, suckling on her breasts before kissing her with so much passion that her knees buckled. I caught her though, and carried her over to the massive bed, laying her in the middle. She scooted upward toward the pillows while I stood there watching her, marveling at her soft, yet lethal body.

"I need you" she whimpered, looking at me with smouldering eyes.

I hastily removed my boxers, leaving them with the rest of our scattered clothing, then leaned forward and grabbed her by the legs. I flipped her over onto her stomach, and she squealed at the sudden movement, then let out a low moan as I nudged her legs apart so I could kneel between them. I ran my hands upward, starting at her ankles, up the back of her thighs, covering her round butt with my hands and giving it a hard squeeze, which made her loudly gasp. I continued upward, massaging her lower back, tracing her spine, then reaching her shoulder, leaning forward so I could kiss each one. I moved my lips lower, and when I reached the tattoo on her lower back, I traced it with the tip of my tongue.

"Oh God, Edward…." she moaned, writhing around on the bed. I covered her with my body, pressing my torso fully against her back, then gently turned her face to mine, capturing her lips in a scorching kiss. I nudged my erection between her cheeks and began rubbing the head along her slick folds, moaning loudly when I felt her hot wetness make contact with my shaft.

"Do you feel the effect you have on me?" I asked, biting down on the marks that were proudly displayed on her creamy neck.

"YES!" she screamed, her whole body shuddering as she climaxed, covering my member with more wetness.

"Christ, Joey!" I moaned, almost losing all control and spilling before I had a chance to be inside of her. She began wiggling in earnest, thrusting her hips upward to get the friction she desperately craved. I grabbed her hips, stilling them, and rested my forehead against her upper back, trying to regain control.

"Don't move" I begged, my voice strained. She stopped moving, but kept whimpering as her need began to spiral out of control. When I felt my imminent climax begin to recede, I sat on my haunches and grabbed her legs once more, flipping her onto her back.

She looked at me with dazed, lust filled eyes, the green fire burning in their depths beckoning to me. I ran my hands up and down the front of her thighs while staring down at her flushed body, licking my lips as I imagined her taste. I fell forward onto my hands, bracing myself above her and looking into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful" I murmured leaning down and pressing my lips to hers. Our mouths were fused together so hard that our teeth mashed together, kissing each other with a primal hunger. Our tongues battled, each one fighting for dominance. I ripped my lips from hers when I began to get light headed, then began kissing my way downward once again.

I sucked hard on each nipple, releasing it from my mouth with a 'pop', turning the rosy pinks a dark red. I sat back up and grabbed her right leg, lifting it up to my mouth and nipping just behind her knee. She moaned loudly, and when I repeated the motion on her left, a strong wave of her arousal hit me like a ton of bricks, and I was lost. I hooked my hands under her knees and opened her wider, setting her legs over my shoulder and moving my face to her feminine core.

"Mine" I growled, then closed my mouth over her sopping wet folds. My mouth flooded with her wetness, my senses going into overdrive as I was overcome with her heat and scent. Although I was human, I hadn't lost my vampiric senses, so everything was heightened.

"EDWARD!" she screamed, thrusting herself into my mouth while gripping the sheets for leverage. I moaned against her wet heat, sliding my tongue into her as far as it would go and lapping around, needing her taste to flood me once again. I withdrew my tongue and slid it upward, laving little circles around her throbbing bundle of nerves, teasing her before licking it hard and sending her into a powerful climax. I held her hips down, because she was thrashing wildly, and I wasn't willing to give up loving her with my mouth just yet. When her hips settled back down to the bed, I looked up at her, smiling when I saw her hands gripping her hair, which was a wild mess from all of her thrashing.

"I'm not done yet, love" I smiled, diving my head back down and sucking on her clit while sliding my middle finger deep inside. I felt her muscles clench around it, squeezing hard and I moved it in and out. I slowly slid another finger in and curled them upward, stroking her upper walls as I continued to suck on her. Moments later I felt her body begin to tense, her walls clamping down hard on my fingers as another orgasm quickly approached. She shattered seconds later when I bit down on her clit, screaming my name and sobbing at the immense pleasure. I relented on her bundle of nerves, but continued to slowly move my fingers in and out, prolonging her pleasure. When her body began calming down, I pulled them out, licking them clean as she watched with hooded eyes.

"Can someone die from too much pleasure?" she asked, panting hard.

"I'm not sure, but what a way to go, huh?" I laughed, settling over her and kissing her deeply. She moaned when she tasted herself on my mouth, her kisses growing more frenzied as her passion was renewed. She was so responsive, surrendering herself to my touch, her body like the grandest piano, begging to be touched.

She placed her hands on my shoulders and growled into my mouth before shoving me off her and onto my back, crawling on top of me and straddling my waist.

"My turn for some fun" she said, her eyes on fire, flickering in the candlelight.

She attacked my throat like an animal, nipping and biting my skin, the pain enhancing the pleasure ten fold. I roared when her teeth found the marks she left when she returned my claim, and it took everything I had not to climax right then and there.

"Joey…love, I'm not going to last long if you keep that up" I moaned.

"We have all night, Edward" she grinned as she moved her mouth down my body. My stomach twitched when she placed open mouth kisses across the expanse of it, driving me closer to completion. When she reached my throbbing member, she grabbed it by the base and applied pressure, staving off the orgasm that was so close.

"Mmmm" she moaned when she took me into her hot mouth, causing my hips to buck upward involuntarily.

She attacked me with the same fervor as I did her, sucking and licking along my length until I was mindless with desire. Everything ceased to exist, other than her mouth doing deliciously sinful things to me. I moaned and gasped, muttering incoherently as she made love to me with her mouth, sucking hard and fast. I felt a fire in the pit of my stomach, spreading downward into my legs as I approached oblivion. The intense pleasure of her ministrations made me grab fistfuls of her hair, guiding her movements as she made love to me with her mouth.

"Joey! Oh God, Joey!" I roared, my whole body going rigid as I spilled over and over into her mouth. She greedily swallowed everything I had to give, and when I finally came down from my euphoria, she released me from her mouth and licked up and down the length like a popscicle. I sat up and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her upward and smashing my lips to hers, thrusting my tongue deep into her mouth. She moaned and shuddered, her renewed arousal permeating the air and causing me to harden once more.

"I want you, NOW!" I snarled, flipping her onto her back and reaching over to the nightstand, removing a condom from the drawer. She hadn't gone on birth control yet, because her main focus was healing from the devastating back injury she sustained when we took down Volterra. She wanted to wait until we settled into our life together before having a child, which I was completely fine with, having a long future ahead of us to have as many children as we wanted.

"Wait" she said, stopping my hand and taking the condom away.

"I thought…." I began, confused as to what she was doing, but she stopped me by placing her fingers against my lips.

"We have forever to build our lives, Edward. I want to make a baby with you….now" she said, cupping my cheek in her hand and smiling lovingly up at me. My eyes filled with tears as my heart exploded with love for her.

"I love you so much, Jo" I said as I leaned down and kissed her sweetly. She took my hand and laid it over where her heart lay, and I could feel it speeding up as she looked me in the eyes.

"Do you feel that? That's the love I feel for you, Edward. I belong to you, forever, and will love you until the day I die" she said.

I softly pressed my lips to hers, swallowing her quiet sigh as our tongues met once more. She opened up her legs, cradling my hips between them, then reached between our bodies, grasping my hard length in her hand. She gripped me hard, pumping up and down before placing the tip at her entrance. I slowly slid inside of her wet heat, feeling her sheath spasm around my intrusion. She began whimpering softly, so I drew my face away so I could look down at her, concerned.

"Are you ok darling?" I asked, stopping my movements. Her eyes were tightly shut and a lone tear trailed into her hair, which I quickly kissed away.

"Give me a second to adjust. It's been so long since we've been together like this that it hurts a little" she said, her voice strained as she struggled with the pain.

"We can stop…." I said, but she cut me off.

"No! I want this, Edward. I want you. I think I may have healed….down there….it's going away now" she said, visibly relaxing as the pain ebbed.

Slowly I pulled back, then pressed a bit further in, keeping my thrusts slow and shallow as to not cause her anymore discomfort than she was already in. Slowly she began meeting my thrusts, her channel relaxing so I could reach deeper inside. She wrapped her legs around my hips, pressing against my backside until I was fully buried inside of her.

"Oh God" she moaned, digging her fingers into my back as I continued to move. I kept the same pace, letting her body tell me what felt good, still scared to push her further than she was willing to go.

"Please…Edward….harder" she cried, pulling me down so I lay flush against her trembling body, lifting her legs higher up my back to draw me deeper.

I increased the speed and depth of my thrusts, alternating angles in order to bring her as much pleasure as possible. I kissed along the column of her throat, flicking my tongue over the bite marks on her neck, making her shudder in pleasure. She grabbed my face and pulled my lips to hers, our tongues curling together in the same frenzy as our bodies did.

I felt the familiar burning in my lower stomach, signaling that my climax was soon to come, and I wanted to bring her to the precipice with me. I moved harder and faster, giving her everything I had, our bodies slapping together with the force of our coupling. We swallowed each others moans and whimpers, caressed each other as we raced together.

"You are so beautiful, Joey…..I love you so much….you feel so good, love…I'm so close darling….waiting for you…always….I need you so much…" I moaned into her ear, pounding into her harder and harder, with such force that it would have broken a normal human.

"EDWARD!" she screamed, clutching my body close as her sheath gripped me hard, exploding all around me and pulling me over the edge along with her. I cried out her name and pressed as deeply as I could, then came inside of her with shuddering spurts, filling her over and over again with my semen.

I fell on top of her, resting most of my weight on my elbows as I struggled to breathe. We were both covered in sweat, trembling something fierce from the strength of our love making. I buried my face into her neck, panting as if I had run a marathon, her fingers running through the wet hair at the nape of my neck. Slowly, I began to regain function over my body, never having felt this spent before in my entire existence.

I kissed her neck, then her throat, then leaning up and looked down at her exquisite face. She was all flushed, her hair wild and soaking wet with sweat, so I brushed it away from her piercing green eyes, which were so filled with love that my breath caught. I kissed her tenderly, first one corner of her mouth, then the other, finally reaching the center and deepening the kiss.

Carefully I moved off of her, and when she whimpered, I looked at her, fearful that she was in pain. I noticed some blood on her legs and the sheets, so I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with cool water and bringing it to her. I cleaned her up, then pressed the cold cloth to her, hoping it helped with the discomfort. I couldn't meet her eyes just yet, my shame for having hurt her not allowing me to.

"Hey….Edward…look at me" she whispered, sitting up and pulling me into a hug. When I didn't, she took my chin and forced my eyes to hers and smiled gently at me.

"I'm ok, Edward. You did nothing wrong. You made me feel so good that I would be willing to sell my soul in order to keep experiencing the pleasure you gave me tonight. It is not your fault that my body healed itself. I guess we are just going to have to make love every single day in order for it not to happen again" she grinned at me.

"I should have been more gentle" I said, averting my eyes from hers.

"Edward" she said, her voice firm. I looked into her eyes and saw steadfast determination burning in them.

"Shut up" she said, then smiled and kissed me. When we pulled away from each other, I ran my fingers through her tousled hair, marveling at the silky texture and how incredibly sexy she looked.

"How about a warm bath, darling? I'm sure it will help sooth away your discomfort" I said, tracing her lips with my fingers.

"A bath sounds incredible, although I am not in any pain. None whatsoever, I swear" she said, taking my hand and leading it to her center. My head shot up sharply as I looked at her in surprise, scared to move an inch. She forced my hand to move, closing her eyes and moaning softly at the contact. I circled the bundle of nerves, causing her whole body to tremble in pleasure.

"See….I told you" she gasped, sighing in pleasure when my finger entered her.

"Now, what about that bath?" she grinned, removing my hand and kissing each of my fingers, not at all disgusted at the fact that her essence covered them. I groaned as my penis began to harden again, and when she saw, she smiled at me wickedly.

"Or it can wait" she laughed, pushing me backwards and straddling my hips.

**A/N: OK, now I need a cigarette, martini and a cold shower! See ya next chapter!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Authors Note: It is officially confirmed that a sequel is currently in the works. Some of you may not like the way I end this story, but I have to in order to have a good lead into the next one. It will begin winding down after chapter 56. Once this story is finished, I hope to have the first few chapters to the next storie(s) done within a couple of days of completing ODR.**

**For those of you just lurking…reading and not reviewing…Please do so. Reviews give me the drive to write, the encouragement to grow some stones and surge forward.**

**For those who don't sign into their fan fiction account, yet still review, PLEASE sign in. I would really love to be able to respond to your reviews, but I can't unless they are 'signed'.**

**As a forewarning as a possible lack of updates over a week or more span; I am scheduled to undergo stomach surgery on June 29th****, but its looking like it might be pushed back a week or two. So I'm thinking somewhere around the second Monday of July. I don't know how much pain I will be in, but if I can comfortably sit long enough to get some chapters written, then I most definitely will.**

**Thank you all, so much, for supporting me with the stories I have written. It has been a great pleasure to be able to write something that you enjoy. You are the best fans on the planet!**

**OH! don't forget to check out my profile. I keep adding new cast members to it, and I will be adding a family tree in order to keep track of all the Imprinting going on, HEHE!**

***HUGS***

**Tracey**

**Joey POV**

I was dreaming of the clearing that I often retreated to whenever I needed to think, seeing a blurred outline of the house Edward was having built for us to begin our life together in. In my dream, a young doe and her fawn walked slowly over to me, completely unafraid. The small female gently nudged my shoulder with her nose, then licked me with her long tongue….

"Hmmm, I was having the greatest dream" I mumbled, waking up to Edward's soft kisses along my back.

"I saw that…I'm sorry for waking you" he said, pulling me tighter against him and burying his face in my hair.

"It's ok….what time is it?" I asked, not seeing a clock. The candles had long since burned out, the champagne now sitting in a bucket of water rather than ice.

"I'm not sure, but the sun rose about an hour ago. I called the main house and they are bringing breakfast to us shortly" he murmured, nuzzling me.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" I asked, wondering if he had gotten any sleep since I passed out hours ago. We made love for a second time that night, starting off tenderly before Edward regained confidence that he wasn't hurting me. I had no idea that my virginity could restore itself, along with the rest of my body. It had been a complete, and painful shock, when he entered my body for the first time in months. In the past, we had gone days without making love and never experienced the initial pain I felt the night of my birthday, when Edward made love to me for the first time ever.

"You're thinking awfully loud, darling……are you ok? Are you in any pain?" he asked, slightly sitting up and rolling me onto my back so he could read my eyes.

"I feel incredible, no pain at all" I murmured, placing my palm against his cheek and tracing his high cheekbone with my thumb.

"I think you're right about us needing to make love more often in order for your virginity not to heal again. I was so scared that I hurt you, Joey" he murmured, averting his eyes from mine.

"Hey…look at me" I said, feeling the anguish radiating from him. He reluctantly met my eyes, his body tense.

"How many times to I have to tell you that you didn't hurt me? Neither one of us were expecting my virginity to return, Edward. If anything, it made our wedding night even more special. I love you, and would be willing to go through that pain every single day if I had to" I said, strength and determination in my voice and eyes. He closed his eyes and his body visibly relaxed, then looked at me.

"I think we should test that theory….making love to each other as much as possible" he said, his eyes smouldering with desire and love. I rolled myself over and crawled on top of him, straddling his stomach and peering down at his face, mesmerized by his flickering eyes. They flashed between the moss green they normally were, to the golden topaz color they were when he was a vampire.

"I concur" I mumbled against his lips before flicking my tongue over their fullness. His hands snaked into my hair, which had to be a mess by then, and pulled my mouth roughly to his. My body trembled when his tongue slid across mine, his soft sounds of pleasure igniting a raging fire deep inside of my lower belly.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Dammit all to hell" I growled, frustrated at the interruption.

"That would be breakfast, love, although eating you sounds more appealing" he said, sitting up with me tangled in his lap, my legs still wrapped around his waist. I shivered at his words and felt a flood of wetness pour from me, making him growl when the scent hit his nose.

"You, stay here and behave yourself while I go get our food. Don't. Move. A. Muscle." he demanded, getting to his feet with me still attached to his waist. He untangled my legs and laid me down on the bed, covering me with a sheet before searching for his boxers. He quickly pulled them on and made his way over to the door, opening it up just as the servant was about to knock again.

"Thank you" Edward said to the girl, who flushed at his half naked body. _Oh what I wouldn't give to have him in my bed for one night….._she thought to herself as she walked away.

"Someone has a little crush on you, my sexy husband" I giggled.

"I don't understand it at all. People right away go for the physical characteristics before getting to know a person. It gets so monotonous, hearing those superficial thoughts all the time. No wonder the divorce rate is so high in this country" he grumbled while walking back over to the bed.

"Are you done with your little rant?" I asked, giving him a little smirk. He set the tray down and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, looking at me sheepishly.

"Good! Feed me, because I'm starving!" I said.

Edward crawled back into the bed, propping up the copious numbers of pillows against the headboard before reclining onto them. Because the bed was so huge, I was able to lay width wise on it, laying on my back and resting my head on his stomach. He shifted the tray on the opposite side, and picked up a large, ripe strawberry, bringing it to my lips. His pupils dramatically dilated when I closed my mouth over the berry, biting down and chewing slowly as I watched him.

"Stop it, Jo, or else we will never finish eating" he growled, closing his eyes a sucking in rapid breaths.

"Stop what?" I innocently asked, licking away the juice that covered my lips.

"You are going to be the death of me" he groaned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"OK, ok, I'll behave" I said, sitting up on my knees with the sheet wrapped around me as I dug into the food.

We fed each other for the next twenty minutes, watching as the other ate, not speaking the entire time. We were content in letting our feelings speak for us, just enjoying the new intimacy we had found together. When we were finished, I picked up one of the cloth napkins, frowning when a folded note fell out.

"What's this?" I asked, picking it up from the bed and opening it. I laughed out loud when I recognized the handwriting.

"It's from Alice" I said, moving next to him so we could read the note together.

_Hi Joey! Hi Edward!_

_So, I didn't want to disturb you this morning, but I couldn't resist when I heard that you called for breakfast to be delivered. So, after you left the reception last night, the guys all decided, in a drunken stupor, to go get tattoos today! Bella and Rosie are going to get one too, if you can believe that! Anyways, I just wanted to let you both know that you will have the entire grounds to yourselves today, so if you wanted to go swimming or, ahem, play around on the beach for the day, you don't have to worry about anyone being around. Katie and Kit are doing all of inking, so we wont be back until at least dinnertime. With all those people, it's going to take aaaaalll day! Well, I won't keep you, because I know you're, ahem, busy and all that. Have fun you two!_

_Love,_

_Alice_

"Well that was nice of her" I said, folding up the piece of paper and setting it on the nightstand.

"I can't believe your mom is going to get a tattoo! Hell, I still can't believe you did! Maybe I should get one, too…." Edward said, trailing off when he met my eyes.

"We have the place to ourselves….." I murmured leaning in to kiss him.

"What shall we do with all this time on our hands?" Edward teased, nibbling along my jaw.

"How about we start with that bath you promised me last night? I'm all sticky from…sweat…and other… things" I said, rubbing his swiftly hardening penis through his boxers.

"Such a naughty minx" he said, picking me up and bringing me into the spacious bathroom. He sat me down on the counter and began filling the tub with warm water, adding some freshly scented bubble bath to it, creating mountains of fluffy suds. When it was almost completely filled, he picked me back up and gingerly set me into the deliciously hot water. He took a step back and discarded his boxers, then stepped into the huge tub with me. I scooted forward so he could settle behind me, then leaned against his chest as both the water, and contact with Edward, soothed me.

"You know, I've been thinking…." he murmured as he picked up the sponge and added some body wash to it.

"Hmm, what's that?" I asked, closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of him rubbing the softly scented lather across my back.

"These feelings we have for each other….the magnitude of the love we share…it's as powerful as an Imprint….I hurt whenever you aren't near me…my heart and soul feel as if they are split in half whenever I don't see you for more than an hour…" Edward stated, his voice soft.

"I know…maybe I Imprinted on you when when you held me the day I was born. Then again, I was drawn to you that day you spoke to me when my mom was carrying me. I like to think that, whatever Power is behind everything, made us for each other. I also think that you falling in love with my mother so long ago was no accident. It was merely a means to bring us together…" I said, laughing softly at the end of my sentence.

"What are you laughing about? You have me blocked, darling…let me in that pretty head of yours" he said, kissing the back of my head. I felt him chuckle at the images I showed him, and the absurdity of it made me laugh as well.

"It's not obsurd, love. I think that's a good way to look at it…being a gift to each other…you, by far, are my favorite present to unwrap…" he whispered in my ear, nuzzling my neck at the same time.

"Sing me a song, Edward" I asked, closing my eyes once again as he began to softly sing.

_I catch my breath,_

_Under the full moon,_

_A star that shines,_

_So pleased,_

_To meet you,_

_Maybe I'm Dreaming forever,_

_I'd like To love right The night ends,_

_And another New day turns,_

_How I hold,_

_How I hold on,_

_And out of this Endless blue,_

_Somehow I will find you,_

_Before the night ends,_

_Before the night ends,_

_I made a choice,_

_More Than a few times,_

_To walk alone,_

_But I wanna go To the distance,_

_I'd like To love right The night ends,_

_And another New day turns,_

_How I hold,_

_How I hold on,_

_And out of this Endless blue,_

_Somehow I will find you,_

_Before The night ends,_

_Before the night my eyes, _

_Ever got an end,_

_Before The night ends_

_I hope I find you._

I turned around in the tub and faced Edward, tears in both of our eyes. He looked at me, a flash of uncertainty in his eyes, which I quickly put an end to by pressing my lips to his and kissing him with every shred of love I had inside of me.

"You did find me *kiss* We found each other *kiss* And I'm never letting you go *kiss* Because you are my whole world *kiss* And I will love you forever *kiss*" I told him, deepening the kiss and brushing my tongue over his.

"Joey" he moaned into my mouth, sliding his hands over my breasts and squeezing them.

"Let's finish up this bath, _fast" _I demanded, pulling my lips from his and grabbing the sponge.

We quickly washed each other, taking every opportunity to touch the other, and by the time we turned on the shower and rinsed off, we were both painfully aroused. We toweled each other off, then I placed my hands on Edward's shoulders, hoisting myself up and wrapping my legs around his waist. I reached down between us and wrapped my hand around his stiff penis, then guided him to my entrance and sank down, taking him fully inside with no discomfort at all.

"God you fill me up so completely" I moaned, wiggling around. His hands reached behind me and cupped my rear, holding onto me while he walked over to the bed.

"And you fit me like a glove, so hot and wet….so tight" he moaned, laying me backward and settling himself on top of me. He stayed up on his knees and placed his forearms behind mine, fully opening me to him as he began moving and and out.

"More!" I gasped, moving my hips around, trying to draw him deeper. He complied with long, deep strokes that hit every delicious nerve buried deep inside of me, even finding a few hidden ones that I never knew existed.

"Edward!" I cried out as waves of pleasure rippled through me, quenching some of the internal fire that was consuming me.

"That's right, love, come for me again" he grunted, angling his hips in order to find even more pleasurable spots inside. I felt my body begin to build up to another orgasm, but I wanted to try something different, hoping he wouldn't find it too shameful.

"Edward…ungh! I want you from behind….Oh please!" I cried out when he pressed himself all the way into me and stopped. I opened my eyes, expecting to see disgust, but saw overwhelming desire instead. He withdrew from me, then flipped me onto my stomach and pulled me into a kneeling position.

"Like this?" he asked, easing back into me. My whole body arched sharply at the new sensations, then my upper body collapsed back onto the bed as an even more powerful climax hit me, making my vision waver. Edward held onto my hips, stopping them from falling down as well, and stopped his movements. I lay there panting, unable to think, but I heard the fear in his thoughts, thinking he had pushed me too far and hurt me again.

"I'm fine….WHOA! Keep going" I panted, getting up onto my hands again and pushing myself backward, taking him even deeper.

He began thrusting in and out, digging his fingers into my hips as he held on for dear life. I was sweating and shaking terribly, unable to concentrate on anything but the feeling of having him in me so deep. I was dangerously close to another climax when another thought came into my head, making me even more feverish with desire.

"Edward! Oh God! Please….talk dirty to me" I moaned, hearing him growl and speed up his thrusts considerably. I thought maybe I had pushed _him _too far with my request, worried that it would be too much for him and his proper ways, but I worried for naught, and the words that came from his beautiful mouth shocked me down to my toes.

"Do you like it when I fuck you like this, Josephine? Pounding your tight pussy mercilessly, making you cry out for me to come deep inside of you? Fuck you are so tight! I'm about to come…" he moaned, his movements getting jerky.

"I want to see your face when I'm fucking you like this" he growled, pulling out and flipping me onto my back once more. He grabbed my legs and put them over his shoulders, then entered me so hard that I screamed in ecstasy. His mouth crashed onto mine, swallowing my high pitch cries as he pounded himself harder and harder. The whole bed was slamming against the wall, and for a split second I worried that it would break from the strain.

Edward started making louder noises of his own, but seemed to be holding back, wanting to give me as much of himself as he possibly could. Our tongues fought, our bodies slapped together, each time hitting my clit and sending electricity shooting through my body. I felt his body start to tense up and knew it was only a matter of a few more thrusts until he filled me.

"Look at me" he demanded, locking his eyes onto mine. I nodded my head, panting for him to come, that I was right there, waiting for him. He gave a few more hard thrusts, then he shuddered violently, spilling himself into me. I howled loudly as I climaxed, but never removed my eyes from his. It was the most erotic, sensual and intimate thing I had ever experienced, showing each other through our minds, eyes and body how much we loved each other, needed each other, _wanted _each other.

When our orgasms finally began to fade, he collapsed into my awaiting arms, and I cradled him to me. He was shaking so badly, breathing so hard, so I held him, rubbing his back as his body began to calm. We were both covered in sweat, our bodies flushed from both the strength of our lovemaking and the power of the climaxes we shared. I felt so full, so sated, loved, cherished and complete that a lone tear trickled from my eye.

"That was…..insanely good" he mumbled from my neck. I giggled but kept rubbing until he was able to lift his head and look at me. He gave me a sweet kiss, chaste yet loving, sucking slightly on my swollen lower lip. He had since released my legs from their perch up on his shoulders, so I lazily wrapped them around his hips, resting my heels on his backside.

"I didn't…make you uncomfortable….did I?" I asked, feeling my face turn red. I closed my eyes, feeling slightly shameful at my desire to have him talk that way to me. I felt as if I disrespected who he was with my selfish desires, which had come as a shock to even myself. If it were some jerk at a club who uttered those things to me, I wouldn't have thought twice clocking him and making it an impossibility for him to father children. Because it was Edward, we had an intimate trust built between us, so the words hadn't felt degrading or demeaning at all. They aroused the heck out of me, in fact.

"Look at me, sweetheart" Edward gently said, tipping my face up to his. He kissed me softly, then pulled back, his green eyes boring into mine. I saw no shame in their depths, no hint that what I requested made him feel dirty. I saw so much love, compassion and kindness there and it made me catch my breath.

"Darling, nothing you do makes me uncomfortable. It is my own restrictions that make me so. Did you shock me? Yes, you sure did, but disgust? No way! I found it….strangely erotic and…freeing? To be able to push aside my reserved thought process and to let myself venture into a place I had never been before, was exhilarating. Please don't feel shame, darling, because I enjoyed your reaction to those words. I love you more than my own life, and I want to explore everything with you." he said, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Yeah, that was pretty hot, huh? I thought I was going to explode when you started saying those things to me. Not that you don't make me burn up with desire without saying things like that, not at all. Every touch, every look, every softly spoken word of love to me throws my body into a maelstrom of desire, overwhelmingly powerful. I think…I'm addicted to you" I said, giggling at that last part. He barked out a loud laugh that went all the way down to his stomach, then looked back down at me with a huge smile on his face.

"If this is addiction….then I refuse to go to rehab. I told your mother once, a long time ago, that her blood was my own personal brand of heroin. I guess this makes your whole body, mind, heart and soul my whole pharmacy of addictive drugs." he laughed, kissing me quickly before rolling onto his side and gathering me into his arms.

"We are two sick tickets, Edward….comparing our love to a disease. Maybe Carlisle could counsel us" I teased.

"Oh no! no no no no! I want to stay happily addicted to you, for all eternity. I love you, you little minx, or should I say _kitten _because of the scratch marks down my back?" he teased back. With a shocked expression, I sat up and leaned over him, groaning at the red welts cris crossed over his back and shoulders. He started laughing hard at my expression, then grabbed my hands and looked me in the eye.

"I'm fine, love. I like feeling your little claws on me when I make love to you. It's strangely erotic" he murmured, leaning in and kissing me deeply.

"What would you like to do for the rest of the day, darling? We have the estate to ourselves for the next, oh, ten hours or so. Your wish is my command" he said, bowing to me as we lay in bed.

"Oh I don't know, I'm kinda happy right here with your arms around me" I said, snuggling into his chest.

"Mmmm, I think you're onto something there" he mumbled.

I yawned and stretched, my body loose and pliant from our lovemaking. My eyes felt heavy, so I knew I wouldn't be awake much longer. When I looked up at Edward, he had the same languid look, so I made the decision for us.

"How about we spend a few more hours in bed….take a nap….then maybe go to the beach for a bit? I would really like that" I murmured, feeling sleep being to overtake me.

"That sounds wonderful" he replied, running his fingers through my wet hair and lulling me to sleep.

"I love you" we both whispered to each other, then slipped off to sleep together, completely sated and content.


	57. Chapter 57

**BPOV**

We all returned back to Washington a week later, all of us pitching in to help get Joey and Edward's house ready for them to move in. The house had been finished during the time we were away for the wedding, so all that needed to be done was painting, decorating and furnishing the inside. The house was amazing, complete with a wrap around porch, five huge bedrooms, a small library and music room, a spacious kitchen, and three full baths. A week after they moved in, Edward surprised Joey by having two baby grand piano's delivered, one in white and one in black, so he and Joey could play and compose together.

Not too long after our return, we got a visit from the Great Wolf, who was impressed with the planning of the Council thus far. We were told that the shifters all across the World eagerly awaited to meet with us to tour the facility, and to get copies of the plans so that they could begin construction in their countries. Jacob and the Pack contacted our friends we had made during the great battle, letting them know that the facility would be finished after the Holidays and setting a date for them to come.

Alice got busy with designing a clothing line to pitch at one of the boutiques in Port Angeles, but after having a long talk with Jasper, she decided to venture out on her own. She worked with a frenzy, employing many women from La Push, including Emily, to help with stitching the pieces of clothing as fast as she could design them._ Ali Chic Boutique_ was slated to open at the end of January, with almost all of us girls corralled into a fashion show scheduled for the grand opening.

In September, after my birthday came and went, I had an appointment with Carlisle to have an exam and ultrasound. My stomach was still only slightly rounded, which I wasn't used to because of all the multiple pregnancies in the past. It really was a nice change, being able to enjoy the pregnancy without the discomfort I had experienced with the others, although I wouldn't have had it any other way. All of my children meant the world to me, and if it meant days upon days of discomfort, then so be it.

"Ok, Bella, Jacob….are you ready?" Carlisle asked as he moved the wand over my lower belly. Jacob and I held hands, squeezing excitedly as he turned the monitor for us to see.

"Congratulations on your little girl" he beamed.

"Another girl…oh Bells!" Jacob cried, reaching over to touch the 3d image.

"A perfectly balanced family, Jake. Four boys and Four girls" I said, wiping an errant tear from my cheek.

"I love you, honey" he said, resting his forehead against mine and looking in my eyes.

"I love you too, Jake" I answered, pulling his lips to mine.

Esme found out a week later that she was having a boy, and a month after that, Rosalie found out she was having a boy and a girl. Emmett was over the moon, planning the children's lives out for them.

"I want her to play baseball, and to be a mechanic like her mom. The boy will be a video game designer, that way he can try out new games on his old man" Emmett said, his eyes looking far away as he got lost in his fantasy.

"Oh please! They _both _will become doctors and have thriving practices. Maybe psychology, so they can treat nut cases like you!" Rosalie growled.

"Ummm, it's safe to say that they will become neither, and I'm leaving it at that" Alice said, her eyes wide with a vision, and a slight smile on her face.

Sometime near Thanksgiving, Elliot developed his powers as he matured into a full adult, having crystal clear dreams of evil vampires and their locations, and having an inane vampire sense. He was able to pick up the scent of them long before the wolves could, which came in handy anytime one would pass through the area. He constantly worked with both Edward and Jasper in his tracking skills, which he seemed to master quite quickly. His strength and speed also increased, so he was able to keep up with Leah whenever she patrolled.

My children all decided to forgo going away to college for the time being, opting to help with the fledgling Council until it was fully functional. Jacob and I argued with them over and over, but they were adamant about being involved. So, we reached a happy medium; they would attend the local community college for the time being, getting their pre-requisites out of the way until things were settled.

"It is our future, afterall" they would all argue.

Matthew and Ian decided to move to Maui in order to help Milahni with protecting the island from the occasional vampire, as well as to spend time with their Imprints. Every couple of weeks they would return home, alternating between the two, that way nobody was left alone protecting the island.

One of the most shocking things that happened, right after Thanksgiving, was the elopement of Josh and Zoey. They went for a weekend trip to Las Vegas, along with Sarah and Seth, who had no idea that they planned on secretly getting married. I thought for sure that Sarah and Seth would be the next couple to marry, but their wedding was planned in late Spring, and it was going to be held at the chapel in the Western Council headquarters. Angela was pissed off and went bonkers when she found out, but Embry, being the easy going goof ball he was, couldn't be happier.

"What in the hell, Zoey? ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Angela yelled at her when they returned from their trip.

"No, mother, I am NOT pregnant! Yeesh! It's not like this wasn't going to happen someday, you know! Can you please just be happy for me? For the first time in my life, I am content, no emotional anguish or depression. Please mom?" Zoey asked. Angela tried to remain angry, but eventually began to calm down, knowing that what Zoey said was true, and that she was finally in a place in her life where she wasn't tormented.

"I know, sweety. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I just wanted to be a part of your wedding, to watch my baby walk down the aisle and get married. Forgive me?" Angela asked, bursting into tears.

"Oh mom, I was selfish too! I'm so sorry!" Zoey cried, hugging her mom and sobbing.

"Can *sniff* we have a little *sniff* ceremony here for you *sniff* to celebrate?" Angela asked as she held her daughter.

"Of course! Nothing too big though, ok? You know how me and crowds are non mixy things" Zoey giggled, grabbing a handful of tissues and giving some to Angela.

Jacob and I were upset with the way Josh handled things as well, and he got an earfull from us about it. After we ripped into him, we softened up, knowing that it was inevitable that they marry. Jacob and he made plans to begin looking for a small house for them to move into, while Angela and I began to plan a little party for them to celebrate their marriage with the rest of the family.

And from there, life moved on. Everything was going extremely well. Almost _too _well. We hadn't had many vampires in the area, but we did have a new resident one. Angelo Antonetti moved from Italy to Forks in order to start his new life as a 'vegeterian' vampire, and the Cullen family was more than happy to help him out as much as he needed. After a couple of weeks on an animal diet, he was able to remove the brown contacts, which used to disguise his red eyes, to reveal the beautiful Topaz color they had finally turned. Surprisingly, he adjusted well to his new way of life, and was a huge asset in the construction of the Council.

Christmas was it's usual huge affair in our family, this year being held at Joey and Edward's house. They did a wonderful job decorating the place for their first Holiday season together, complete with a huge tree and thousands of multi-colored lights strung around their house. Angela, Joey, Emily, Kim and I all pitched in to cook the massive feast, and everyone else brought various dishes to compliment everything we prepared.

By this time, my belly was getting quite large, looking like I had a basketball hidden under my red sweater. I was due in about three weeks, and I could tell my daughter was eager to enter the world by how active she was. She was bar far my most gymnastically inclined child, kicking, turning, poking and turning around all hours of the day, usually resulting in me only being able to put together about three hours of sleep at any given time.

After we all ate Christmas dinner together, we retired to the spacious living room to exchange gifts. Jacob got me a platinum mother's ring, complete with all of our children's birthstones, including mine and Jacob's. He had designed the ring himself, working with a jeweler friend of Carlisle's, and the ring was the most unique, beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Edward adopted a golden retriever puppy from an animal shelter up in Port Angeles, and Joey immediately fell in love with the wiggling puppy. She was the sweetest pup, mild mannered and loving, with a regal air about her. Joey named her Marney, and the pup seemed to like her name because she responded to it almost instantly.

After the gifts were exchanged and dessert eaten, Edward and Joey disappeared for a couple of minutes, returning to the family room smiling happily and sharing loving glances between them. I noticed his arm around her waist and his hand splayed across her stomach, so I had a feeling I knew what was up. I could barely contain my happiness and excitement for them, but somehow managed to.

"Umm, Edward and I were wondering if you could follow us upstairs for a minute" Joey asked, her cheeks turning pink as she blushed. We followed them upstairs and down their hallway, stopping at a closed door to one of the bedrooms. They shared a gentle glance between them, then opened the door, the interior making my breath catch and my eyes fill with tears.

It was a nursery, soft yellow walls with a border running across the tops, little yellow ducks adorning it. On one end of the room sat an oak crib and changing table, and along another wall were two matching dressers. There was a pile of stuffed animals and baby toys stacked neatly in one corner of the room, as well as a pair of oak rocking chairs seated next to each other.

"Oh my God" I cried out, running over and hugging them both. Joey and I were crying our eyes out, overjoyed that they were expecting their first child together.

"When?" I choked out, unable to get my vocal chords to work.

"I'm about a month along now, so the baby will be here around late August" Joey said, lacing her fingers with Edward's. He looked so at peace, so content and happy, so head over heels in love with Joey that it brought on a fresh wave of tears.

I looked around for Jacob, who had held back a bit and was struggling with his own tears. While everyone ran over to congratulate the happy parents to be, I walked over to Jake, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest. He started stroking my hair with a trembling hand, and I could hear him taking in shaky breaths as he fought to control his emotions.

"My baby is going to be a mother….Bells….we are going to be grandparents" he choked, his body shaking with sobs.

"I know, Jake! Isn't it wonderful?" I asked, looking up at his striking face.

"It's…..incredible! Oh God, Joey! Come here, baby" he said, taking my hand and quickly walking over to Joey and Edward. He shook Edward's hand, then picked Joey up in a hug, spinning her around.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you! For both of you!" he said, crying harder. It was so strange seeing such a strong, powerful man completely comfortable with his emotions. But that was Jake….what you saw was what you got. He was the most honest, real person I had ever met in my life, and I felt so much gratitude for him being given to me.

I sat down in one of the rocking chairs, needing to get off my feet for a few minutes. Although this pregnancy was a cake-walk, I still had some discomfort being this close to term. My back resumed it's nagging ache that plagued me with the other pregnancies, but it was nowhere near as bad. The one constant, through each one, was the need to go to the bathroom every thirty minutes or so. My bladder began screaming at me that it was time to go, so I quietly slipped out of the room to go relieve myself.

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe that my little girl was going to be a mother, let alone me being a grandpa. It felt so surreal, not only because it felt like yesterday that she had been born, but physically I looked maybe twenty five at most. Hell, I still _felt _like I was that sixteen year old boy that fell in love with My Bella so long ago.

"So, how does it feel, knowing you're going to be a father?" I asked Edward as we stood off to the side and watched everyone fawn all over Joey. Alice was hopping around, excitedly planning yet another baby shower to go along with the ones she was working on for Rosalie and Esme. Actually, the one for Esme was planned to happen in the next three days, so Alice only had to focus on the next two. I really didn't know where the midget found the energy to keep the pace she was going, working on the boutique, helping Sarah plan her wedding, and the baby showers.

"Jacob, I cannot express in words how happy I am. When I was a vampire, fathering a child was an impossibility. Not only that, but I thought I was destined for an entire loveless existence. Your daughter had taught me how to be human and how to love in a healthy way, and I will forever be grateful for having her in my life. Now she's giving me the greatest gift of all, other than her love, and I'm a little nervous. How did you deal with fatherhood for the first time?" he asked me, his eyes filled with emotion as he watched Joey, who was laughing at something Rosalie was saying.

"Ugh, I was terrified! But you know what? When you hold that baby in your arms, all of that doubt goes away. All you want to do is keep your child safe and to give them all of the love you possibly can. You're a good man, Edward, and I have no doubt that you are going to make a terrific father. The way you were with Joey when she was born, how gentle, patient, selfless and loving you were with her, shows me that you have what it takes to give a child everything it can possibly need, and then some. You'll see" I said, slapping him on the back.

"Thank you" he said, shaking my hand before making his way over to Joey.

I looked around the room for Bella, noticing that she had slipped out earlier to no doubt use the restroom again, but she hadn't returned in almost fifteen minutes. I felt my stomach clench nervously, hoping that she wasn't sick and stuck on the bathroom, and went to go look for her. I heard a soft moan coming from behind the closed bathroom door, so I knocked gently before trying the handle.

"Bells? It's me honey, I'm coming in" I said, opening the door. I panicked when I saw her laying on the bathroom floor, her face and clothing soaked with sweat, holding her stomach.

"Jake, my water broke and my contractions are coming too fast!" she cried out, grabbing onto the front of my shirt as a painful contraction ripped through her small frame.

"Hang on, honey, I've got you" I said, picking her up and carrying her out into the hallway.

"It's too soon, Jake! The baby is too early!" she moaned, tensing as another contraction hit her.

"Shhh, relax baby. I think she is developed enough, honey, but I'll get Carlisle, ok?" I said, pushing back my own fears and kissing her on the forehead.

"Carlisle! Bella is in hard labor!" I yelled into the nursery, sending everyone who was inside into a frenzy.

"Alice! Edward! I need you both to go to the house and get my things for me. Edward, you know what I'll need, son, just make sure you grab extra morphine" Carlisle barked out, following me into one of the spare bedrooms across from the nursery. I laid Bella down on the bed and knelt down on the floor next to her, holding her hand. Every time a contraction would hit, she squeezed my hand so hard I heard a bone snap. I ignored my own pain, practically numb to it as I watched her face contort.

"Shouldn't we bring her to your house? I mean, wouldn't that be safer?" I asked, panicking as Bella writhed in pain.

"I don't think she'll make it to the house, Jacob. Her contractions are too close, and we'll run the risk of her delivering in the car" he calmly replied, taking Bella's pulse.

"What about complications? Ugh! I cant run her to your house faster than driving in a car!" I snapped, hating the feeling of powerlessness that flooded through me.

"Jacob, everything will be just fine. Her last ultrasound was a couple of days ago, and everything was absolutely normal. Once I get some pain medication into her, she will relax some. The reason it looks like she's in more pain now than in her other deliveries is the fact that she hasn't had any drugs yet" he soothed.

"Jake" Bella gasped, her pain filled eyes locking with mine.

"I'm here, baby. We have to get your clothes off, so let me know when this contraction passes, ok? It will be easier to remove them when your pain levels aren't so bad" I said, taking the cold rag Joey held out to me and wiping off her sweat covered forehead.

"How typical, always trying to get my clothes off" she giggled, gasping as the contractions grew stronger.

"That's right, honey. How can I resist all your soft curves that beg me to stare at them?" I laughed, wincing as she crushed my hand again, breaking another bone.

"You've always been such a perv" she groaned, sitting up so I could remove her shirt and bra. Once those were gone, I quickly pulled her pants and underwear off, then covered her with the extra sheets Joey brought in.

"I happen to think my pervyness is quite charming!" I huffed.

"Is that even a word? Pervyness? Ooooh shiiit! WHERE IS THE FUCKING MORPHINE!" she yelled, turning onto her side and curling into a ball.

"We are back, Bella. Here Carlisle" Edward said, handing him everything.

Edward started an IV drip while Carlisle propped Bella up on several pillows. Once the saline was flowing into her veins, Carlisle filled a syringe with a hefty dose of the powerful drug, then injected it into the intravenous port. Within seconds, Bella began to relax, smiling and stoned out of her mind.

"Butterflies…..Oh look!" she said, pointing at something only seen to her.

"How much did you give her?" I asked, cradling my hand now that she didn't need it. Carlisle took my hand and began splinting it, and I cringed as he reset several snapped bones.

"I gave her a pretty good dose, but given the amount of pain she was it, I thought it warranted it. Here, take two of these" he said, handing me two oval, yellow pills.

"What are they?" I asked before taking them.

"Norco. It will help with the pain in your hand, and don't tell me it doesn't hurt, Jacob. I can see it in your eyes" Carlisle said, giving me a firm look. Edward handed me two bottles of cold water, one for me and one for Bella, and I swallowed down the pills.

The only people remaining in the room was Edward, Carlisle, Joey and I. I told Joey yo go downstairs because I didn't want her getting stressed out over everything, but being the bullheaded woman like her mother she was, refused.

"Ok, Bella, it's time to start pushing, sweetheart. When you feel the next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can, ok?" Carlisle gently asked, his stethoscope pressed to her heart as Edward pressed another to her rounded belly, listening for any signs of distress the baby might be in.

"Uh huh" she grunted, scooting up higher into the pillows so she could have a better position. I gave her my good hand, hiding the one she had mangled from her sight, not wanting to upset her. I could feel the bones meshing together and knew that it would be fully healed within an hour or so.

"Push!" both Carlisle and Edward said at the same time, Carlisle moving into position between her splayed legs. Bella groaned loudly and began to push, and a few seconds later, a baby's cry filled the room. Carlisle passed the baby over to Edward, who rushed her over to the long dresser and began cleaning her up. Carlisle stayed behind, finishing up with Bella and making sure she wasn't bleeding too badly.

"You did it, honey! She's so beautiful!" I said, looking over at the howling baby as Edward cleaned her up, then kissing Bella on the forehead.

"Her name is Kaylee, Jacob. She told me her name, and it's Kaylee Rose" Bella mumbled into my chest. I held her close, rocking her as she caught her breath. I chuckled then, thinking about yet another bossy female being added to our family.

"She did, huh? Already such a bossy little thing" I laughed, my rumbles of happiness making Bella giggle as well.

"Oh, believe me, she's going to be a handful. She's so strong already, Jake. Where is she?" Bella asked, looking around for the baby.

"Right here, Bella, Jacob. She really is a looker" Edward said, handing the swaddled infant to Bella, who began to breast feed.

"She's so pretty, mom. She looks like you" Joey said, gently brushing Kaylee's already copious amounts of hair from her eyes.

"That she does" I replied, kissing Joey's cheek first, then kissing Kaylee on top of her head. What happened next shocked me so much that everyone began laughing at the look on my face. It seemed that little Miss Kaylee didn't like being disturbed from her food, and she hauled off and popped me in the eye.

"Oww! Is that any way to treat your old man?" I laughed, rubbing my now watering eye. Kaylee stopped nursing and looked up at me, giving me a little smile before going back to suckling. Carlisle, Joey and Edward left after the slugging, leaving Bella and I alone with our daughter.

"We did good, Bells" I said, looking down at the two of them lovingly.

"Yeah, we sure did. I love you" she said, lifting her lips up to my descending ones. I kissed her softly, yet passionately, warranting a little laugh from Kaylee, who was watching us intently.

"Don't worry, kiddo, I love you too, even though you beat me up already" I laughed, sliding into the bed to lay next to Bella, who was starting to get tired.

"I love you more than my own life and I promise to protect you with it" I said to the both of them as they dozed off, followed by me a short time later.


	58. Chapter 58

**Ok peeps! The Family Tree is now up, so hopefully it will be easier for you all to follow the kids and their mates. It's only a partial, because babies haven't been born yet *wink***

**Let me know how you like it!**

**OH! I am beyond happy to announce that I have a wonderful Beta now, and I know she will keep my ass in gear so the story flows better.**

**Thanks Jen!!!**

**Pssst! I also decided to give you lemon addicts a few to chomp on, so enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Having assisted with the birth of Kaylee sparked something inside of me that I never felt before. Never had I been interested in a life of medicine, although I had helped Carlisle out many, many years ago in order to pass the time. It also helped my thirst, sometimes being around blood and all, but I never really got any satisfaction from it.

Until a few weeks ago.

It had been roughly three weeks since Kaylee had been born, and since that day, my mind kept spinning to many different places. My impending fatherhood being a huge one.

I felt so much better, having talked to Jacob about how I felt, my insecurities and such. I was so scared, having messed up many wonderful things in my life in the past, and I didn't want to do it with my child as well.

"You're making my head hurt," Joey grumbled. She had her head in my lap, lying across the soft leather sofa while reading a motherhood magazine. I was reading one of Carlisle's medical journals, my mind whirling around the possibility of pursuing a career in the field. My physical appearance made it a near impossibility to be able to establish myself in the medical world, but my desire to be involved with healing people battled with that fact.

"I'm sorry, love. I'll think more quietly," I murmured, tracing the bridge of her nose with my index finger.

"Why don't we pick everything apart together, because your thoughts are bouncing all over, and it's a miracle you can even make sense of them," she said, closing her magazine and setting it down on her belly where my child was growing, getting bigger and bigger each day.

"I've been thinking about being a doctor, Jo. Helping you recover from the back injury and helping out with Kaylee's delivery have inspired me. What do you think?" I asked, looking down at her clear green eyes. I began stroking her dark hair, twirling pieces of it between my fingers and reveling at its silkiness.

"I think that's wonderful, Edward! You already have the foundation, so all you have to do is brush up on it and get certified," she said, smiling up at me.

"Getting certified will not be a problem. Jasper has several people that take care of all of that, which is greatly needed with the whole not aging thing. He gets us new identities all the time, and has had to get the certificates for Carlisle to practice in each of the new places we move to. I just want to make sure that I know what I'm doing before I take someone's life into my hands," I said, cringing at the thought of losing a human to my negligence.

"Well, start having Carlisle and Angelo teach you. They both are so good at what they do. Take my back, for instance. I shouldn't be walking, given how horribly it was crushed. They both rebuilt me, and essentially saved me from a horrible existence. You have a tenacity in you, Edward, and I think you should go for it. I will vouch for you, with the hell you put me through during all of that physical therapy," Joey said, shuddering as she recalled the massive pain she once was in.

"It was needed, love. If I didn't push you that hard, think about where you would be right now. I love you too much to not give you the best of everything," I said, cupping her soft cheek in my palm. She closed her eyes and turned her face into my hand, rubbing her cheek against me. She opened her eyes and locked them on me, fierce determination firing up in the green pools.

"You need to get this 'I'm going to be a terrible father' crap out of your head, Edward," she chided, sitting up and straddling my lap, placing her hands on either side of my head and resting them on the back of the couch, looking me deep in the eyes.

"I happen to think that you are going to make a terrific daddy, as good as my father, and you know how much I love and respect him. I don't know how many times I have to tell you to have faith in yourself. I wouldn't have married you if I had any doubts at all. Until you believe in yourself, please, believe that _I _believe in you," she said, her eyes still locked onto mine.

I felt my breathing hitch and my heart begin to swell as her words flooded through me.

_Believe that I believe in you….._

I could definitely do that, because I trusted her completely, and if she had faith in me, I would draw off of it until I developed more trust in myself. Joey had shown me so many incredible things since she'd been brought into my life, and she kept on showing me even more on a daily basis. She was so pure, so loyal, loving and spirited that my heart beat painfully for her. I felt as if it would rupture in my chest because it wasn't big enough to house the immense love I felt for this angelic woman.

My eyes drank in her sweet features; the huge green eyes that sparkled with life, the high cheekbones that begged from me to caress them, the perfectly sloped nose that flared whenever she was angry, to the pouty lower lip that jutted out when she didn't get her way. Each time I looked at her, I felt as if I was drowning. Drowning in love, and I never wanted to be rescued.

I felt my body start to grow warm as the feelings flooded through me, causing my breath to catch and my body to blush. My eyes roamed her face, stopping on her lips, moaning softly as she bit down on the lower one.

"Joey…," I whispered, leaning forward and brushing my lips across hers. Her own breath caught and I felt her heart give a slight stutter, then she pressed her lips harder to mine, sighing as my tongue slipped into her sweet mouth.

"I want you," she gasped when she broke for air, moving her trembling hands to the buttons on my shirt, fumbling as she tried to open them. I sat back and watched her face as she concentrated, smiling as her frustration grew. I rubbed soothing circles on the tops of her thighs, trying to calm her as she fought with each button.

When she finally popped open the last button, she opened my shirt, immediately leaning forward and kissing the front of my shoulder. I tangled my fingers into her hair, caressing her scalp as she moved across my upper body, as her tongue and lips drove me into a frenzy.

I gently pulled her lips back to mine, growling against them as I kissed her ferociously, sliding my hands under her sweater and lifting it up. She pulled away so I could yank it over her head, crashing her lips to mine once again, grinding herself against the growing bulge in my pants.

I fumbled with the clasp on her bra, and when I cupped her breasts in my hands, she threw back her head and moaned, low and deep. When she snapped her head back to look at me, her eyes were filled with the flickering green fire that usually appeared whenever she was angry or utterly aroused.

Joey leaned forward, not kissing me, but taking my lower lip between her teeth and tugging on it, sending another wave of arousal through me. She abruptly pulled away and stood up, hastily removing her pants and underwear, kicking them to her side. She leaned over me and kissed me hard while her hands undid the fastenings to my own pants, quickly divesting them and my boxers to the heap of clothes on the floor. She straddled me once again, taking me deep inside of her wet heat, knocking the breath from my body once more.

"Oh God, you feel so good, Jo," I moaned, wrapping my arms around her and sliding them up her back, folding them over her shoulders as she started a sensuous rhythm.

I bent her slightly back, supporting her as I sucked one of her hardened peaks into my mouth, laving it with my tongue and biting down on it. Joey yelped in pleasure and increased her pace, leaning into me and bracing herself on the back of the couch. I held her close, licking her pulse point, feeling the blood pounding through the large vein.

"Edward…please!" she cried out, grabbing a handful of my hair and roughly bringing my mouth to the mating mark on her neck. I held her even tighter, knowing how she thrashed around whenever I played around with the marks when we made love.

At first, I licked them, tracing little circles over each little scar. She groaned in both satisfaction and frustration, needing more. Her hips began moving more frantically, each time she took me back in she would grind herself back and forth, the friction driving her even closer to completion. I was having a terrible time holding back for her, because the tightness of her sheath, combined with the wet heat of it, felt so incredibly good.

I felt her start to tighten around me and knew she was almost there. I wanted to bring her as much pleasure as I could, and when I felt her whole body start to shake, I bit down hard on the marks, breaking the skin. A small amount of her blood pooled against my lips, and I eagerly lapped it away. Even though I was no longer a vampire, and blood pretty much revolted me, I couldn't help but enjoy the sweetness of hers. I had no desire at all to kill her by draining her dry, but I did crave the few precious drops that were spilled whenever she begged me to bite her. She had the same compulsion as I, many times unable to stop herself from sinking her teeth into the marks she left on me the night we made love for the first time. It was just something that brought us more intimately together, and neither of us thought it to be vulgar or taboo. It just _was._

"Ohhhh!" she screamed as she clenched me painfully, sobbing and howling out her orgasm. I kept thrusting upward into her, wanting to prolong her climax as long as I could. She panted into my neck, little mewling sounds escaping as she trembled in my arms. I felt her start to kiss my throat, and when she bit down on her marks, I yelled out as my climax roared through me. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down, burying every single millimeter of my manhood inside of her, and came in hard, shuddering spurts.

Everything faded away, and all I could hear and smell was Joey. From her pounding heartbeat to her ragged breaths, her sweet, spicy, provocative scent washing over me, enveloping me into this cocoon that was her essence, her soul. _Her._

"I can't feel my legs," she groaned, then giggled as she clumsily tried to slide off of my lap. I quickly grabbed her hips, stopping her movement.

"Please…I want to stay inside of you," I murmured, brushing her sweat soaked hair from her face. Her face was flushed, her eyes heavy and clouded with satisfaction, her lips all red and swollen from our rough kisses. She never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment.

"My God, you are beautiful. So ethereal, so sensual and…_Mine," _I said, feeling a wave of possessiveness move through me. My words made her flush even more, her mild shyness at my praise endearing her more to me.

"Only yours," she whispered, kissing me softly before curling herself against my chest, my softening member still inside of her. I stroked her hair as I held her to me, lulling her as we spoke to each other through our minds. We began sharing the mental equivalent of physical caresses, so within moments, my penis had hardened again. When Joey felt what was happening, she pulled back and looked at me, a huge smile on her face.

"Round two it is!" I laughed, shifting our bodies so that she lay under me, along the length of the couch.

"I love you," she whimpered as I began to slowly push in and out.

"I love you, live for you, need you, want you," I smiled down at her, placing my lips on hers as our bodies began the oldest dance of all time together.

**BPOV**

"Come on, my pretty little girl, let's get you bathed and fed before you go to sleep," I said to the smiling baby I held in my arms.

Kaylee was the most different of all of my children, having told me her name through a telepathic link that was forged the day she was born. I could tell that she was going to grow up fiercely independent, and I knew that there was something extremely special about her.

She was only three weeks old, but was already holding her head up, her eyes focused and clear as she took in her surroundings. Her hair was a dark honey color, similar to Esme's, her skin was pale and translucent, like mine, and her eyes were a stunning combination of medium brown with green around the pupils.

"She is going to be a stunner when she gets older, you can see it already," Jake said as he sat down on the edge of the tub while I bathed her.

"You should have a field day, chasing the boys off with my dad's shotgun," I laughed, recalling the hell he put poor Seth through when he and Sarah decided to take their relationship status from friendship to romantic.

"If I have anything to do with it, she will stay locked away in her bedroom until I'm ready to let her go. I just hope she doesn't grow up as fast as the other kids, that way we can enjoy her a little longer before she leaves us," he said, his eyes far away with a wistful look in them. Kaylee quickly shot him a look, and a little sound came out of her that sounded like a growl.

"Hey, you can't blame a dad for trying," Jake laughed, reaching down to meet her outstretched hand. Kaylee squealed happily, before turning her focus back to splashing in the water.

"I'll go get her jammies ready," Jake said, getting up and walking out of the room.

"Ok, little one, you're all nice and clean. Let's go feed you," I said, wrapping her up in a soft towel and carrying her to her new room. Since Joey got married and no longer lived with us, we converted her room into the nursery, keeping everything as it was, but replacing the bed with a crib.

Jacob was waiting for us, holding a diaper and a yellow sleeper, which he quickly put on her while I sat down on one of the rockers and got myself ready to feed her. He placed her in my awaiting arms, and chuckled when Kaylee greedily began nursing, grunting and sighing as she fed.

"I didn't think I would ever get to witness this again," he murmured, sitting down in the rocker next to me and watching while I fed her.

"I know what you mean. I thought we were done having babies, so I resigned myself to the fact that I would never be able to experience this again. It's amazing," I murmured, smiling as my eyes met his warm brown ones.

"You are one heck of a mom, Bells. Watching you like this…it's so beautiful. _You're _so beautiful…," he said, his voice fading as he looked at me intensely. I felt my face being to flush as his eyes bored into mine, reflecting the same desire I suddenly felt flaring in me.

"Come to me when you're done," he whispered, getting to his feet and kissing my cheek, brushing the tip of his nose against mine before leaving.

I was having one hell of a time catching my breath and focusing, those simple words and gentle kiss having tilted my world upside down. No matter how much time had gone by, no matter how many times we made love, he never failed in setting me ablaze for him. He had taken a shy, shattered girl and turned her into a confident, sensual woman during the time we had been together. I could never get enough of him, and it made me wonder if I ever would.

_Never. Not in a million years….._

When Kaylee finished feeding, she snuggled her tiny face into my chest, sighing contentedly. I rocked her for a few minutes, and when she began to softly snore, I got up and placed her in the crib, kissing her soft cheek and covering her with the plush blanket. I flipped on the little night light, then quietly walked out of the room, partially shutting the door on my way out.

I hastily made my way to our bedroom, feeling my heart as it sputtered in excitement. I felt like a teenage girl sneaking off to meet her young lover, feeling the butterflies in my belly as I drew closer to the closed door. I turned the handle and opened it, looking around the near completely darkened room for Jake. I didn't see him, so I thought he was in the bathroom and got the idea to sneak up on him. I closed and locked the door behind me, then gave a startled cry when his hand closed over my mouth.

"I thought you forgot about me," he murmured in my ear, uncovering my mouth and brushing my hair to the side. I shuddered when he started kissing my neck, finding my most sensitive spots and nibbling on them.

"I could never forget about you," I sighed, leaning back into his embrace.

"That's good to know," he purred, sliding his hands under the front of my sweatshirt and touching my bare skin. He nuzzled his face into my hair, then bit down on my earlobe before whispering to me.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you, Isabella?" he asked in his smooth, deep voice.

My heart kicked up a notch and my stomach began doing crazy flips as my body responded to his words. I felt a tightening in my lower belly followed by a flood of arousal between my legs, making me whimper.

"No," I croaked as my voice failed me.

"Would you like me to tell you?" he asked, sliding his hands higher up my shirt and running his fingers under my breasts, playing with the lace. I nodded my head, my throat so constricted that I couldn't speak.

"First of all, I'm going touch you like this," he said, cupping my breasts through my bra and squeezing them. I let out a soft moan and arched my body into his touch.

"Then I'm going to kiss your neck, maybe give you a little nip here and there. Would you like that, Bella?"

"Mmmm," I sighed, nodding and tilting my head to give him better access.

Jacob kissed me behind my ear, then began making his way downward, placing feather light caresses, then biting down where my shoulder met my neck. My whole body grew weak, my legs dangerously wobbling as I struggled to stay upright.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yeeees," I sighed, closing my eyes and surrendering to his touch. He pressed his hips into my backside, the evidence of his arousal prominent as he rubbed against me.

"Can you feel how much I want you? How hard I am for you? I want you so bad, Bella," he groaned, grinding into me. My only response was a needy whimper, which he answered with a low, predatory growl.

"Do you want me to kiss you? Do you want me inside of you? Do you want me to kiss every single inch of your perfect body?" he murmured, scraping his teeth along my shoulder as he continued to rub my breasts, tracing the outline of my nipples through the bra.

"Please….Jake," I gasped.

He pulled his hands from under my shirt, then grabbed me by the shoulders, spinning me around to face him and slamming me backward into the wall. One of his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me hard against him while the other grabbed a handful of my hair, yanking my mouth to his.

Lips, teeth and tongues collided with a ferocity that made us both moan in need. I felt my legs begin to give out, so Jacob wedged his thigh between them, supporting me. I pressed myself downward, grinding myself against the hard muscle, whimpering as I began to spiral toward my first orgasm.

"Christ, Bella, I can feel how hot and wet you are," he growled, tearing his lips from mine and latching onto my shoulder. He sucked and licked my skin, slowly moving to my throat and licking a path back to my mouth. I leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back, yanking my sweatshirt over my head. I saw his eyes darken with desire as he watched my breasts rise and fall with each of my labored breaths.

He cupped my breasts again, massaging them for a brief moment before gripping the middle of my bra and tearing the material open. I was too aroused at that point to even care that he ruined yet another one of my undergarments in his impatience to touch me. Truthfully, it aroused me even further when he would get a bit rough, taking, claiming what was his.

Jacob's eyes zeroed in on my lips, then he swooped in, sucking my lower lip into his mouth. I swept my tongue against his teeth, then forcefully pushed it into his mouth, dominating his. I clenched the material of his t-shirt, then tore it down the center with a resounding 'RIP'.

I pulled my mouth away, sucking in deep breaths to clear my dizzy, lust clouded mind. I licked my lips as I trailed my eyes across his strong chest, then hungrily took one of his nipples into my mouth, sucking and biting down on it. My reward was a loud hiss, then he tangled his fingers in my hair, guiding me while I covered the broad expanse of russet skin.

His chest heaved with heavy pants as I tortured him with my mouth, growling and groaning as I placed little bites all over his torso. When he'd had enough, he grabbed me by the shoulders and pressed me harder against the wall, then impatiently began tugging down my flannel pants and underwear. I stepped out of them, then reached for his sweats, sliding my body downward as I moved them down his legs. Now freed, his erection sprung upward, brushing against my cheek.

I took him in my hand, encircling his manhood and pumping my hand up and down. I flicked my tongue across the tip, lapping away the drops of semen that glistened in the dim light. I took the head into my mouth, setting a fast pace, knowing this was his most sensitive spot. He braced his hands against the wall and looked down at me, his eyes jet black with desire. I relaxed my mouth and slowly took him in, tightening my lips around his thick length and moaning when he hit the back of my throat. I stroked him a few more times before he hooked his hands under my arms and pulled me up.

He roughly began kissing me again, encircling my body and sliding his hands downward, grasping my rear and lifting me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, locking them and digging my heels into the hard muscles of his behind. He lifted me up a bit further, aligning himself at my entrance, then pressed my back into the wall and growled.

"Look at me," he roughly demanded, his voice hoarse.

Our eyes locked and I gasped. They burned with a primal desire, filled with love, need and possession as he slowly pulled me downward, sinking into me inch by glorious inch. I bit my bottom lip and let out a loud moan, closing my eyes as he entered me, filling and possessing my entire being.

"God I love you so much," he groaned when he was fully seated deep inside of my trembling body.

"Jaaake, oh God! Please love me," I begged, wiggling my hips around to get the friction I needed.

"Always," he moaned, fusing his mouth to mine as he began to move, lifting me up and down on his hardness.

His strokes were slow, long and deep, touching me everywhere I needed to be touched. Our breaths were coming out in harsh bursts through our noses, neither one of us wanting to break the kiss. I was forced to, however, when my first climax overtook me. My head fell backward, bumping against the wall as I cried out in release while Jacob continued to move in and out, drawing out the waves of pleasure.

When I finally was able to focus, I looked at his beautiful face, noticing the satisfied smirk on his lips. My hands grabbed his head and pulled his lips back to mine, causing him to moan at my demanding kisses. He stopped his hips from moving, then gripped my rear a bit harder and began walking over to the bed, falling backward so I was astride him.

"I love you," I mumbled against his lips, whimpering as I began to move on top of him. I placed my hands on either side of his head, watching his face contort in pleasure as I rode him.

Jacob ran his hands up and down my back, his thumbs brushing the sides of my breasts as they bounced with my movements. He gently scraped his nails along my spine, the sensations causing my nipples to harden even further as I shivered at the delicious feelings.

He began to thrust upward, meeting my hips as they came down, burying himself so deeply that within seconds I was climaxing again. He growled loudly when I clamped down on him, and in the middle of my orgasm, flipped me onto my back and began thrusting hard inside of me. I could tell by his movements that he was close, and I wanted to follow him over the edge.

"Wait for me, Jake. I want to come with you, honey," I whimpered, sliding my hand between our joined bodies and rubbing my clit, spiraling me closer to completion.

"Bells…so close, baby….please….need you to come with me…," he panted, his movements becoming jerkier as he fought to hold back. He braced himself above me, his eyes screwed shut, sweat on his brow. He leaned onto one elbow, moving his other hand between us and covering mine, pushing me closer.

"Oh God, Jake!" I cried out, feeling the blissful contractions begin to ripple through me. He removed his hand and braced himself above me once more, looking down at me as he began to move harder and faster.

"Bella!" he howled, giving one more hard thrust before burying himself all the way in me, releasing everything he had to give deep inside. Shudder after shudder raked through us both, leaving us panting and breathless.

When he was done emptying himself into me, he collapsed, resting most of his weight on his elbows so I could breathe. He buried his face into the crook of my neck, and sucked in shaky breaths, trying to calm himself. I slid my hands up his sweaty back, hooking them under his arms and wrapping them over the back of his shoulders, holding him close. Our hearts pounded together in the same rhythm, synchronized to the same beat, becoming one.

"God, I am so in love with you," he said, kissing my lips softly, still breathing hard.

"And I am beyond in love with you," I replied, tugging on his lower lip with my teeth. He let out a quiet growl, then moved his mouth to my shoulder, licking along my collar bone.

"You taste so sweet," he murmured, licking a path across the top of my chest and up my throat.

"Hmm, you are such a weirdo," I giggled, pulling his mouth harder to me as he began sucking on my neck.

"Yeah, but you married me. What does that say about you?" he teased, nipping at my pulse point.

"That I have the greatest taste in men," I sighed, feeling my arousal renew itself. His body answered the call of mine, hardening once again inside of me. He slightly moved himself back and forth, rotating his hips in order to bring me more pleasure.

"I plan on spending the rest of my life making sure you always believe that," he grinned, pulling almost all the way out and sliding slowly back in.

"That's good to hear. Now shut up and start proving it to me," I teased, digging my heels into his backside and driving him deeper.

"My pleasure," he said, capturing my lips in a blazing kiss, twining his tongue with mine as he made love to me once again.

Top of Form


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, the saga, nor its characters. I do, however, own the ones that I have created, as well as the plot to this story. No copywrite infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Hell, I am so sorry for the delay in updating! I have had nothing but drama over the last 10 days and haven't been able to focus on my writing. UGH!  
**

**Joey POV**

At the end of January, Esme and Carlisle welcomed their son Shawn Edward into the world. Poor Esme endured almost twenty four hours of labor, but the end result was worth it. He was a beautiful baby, born with a full head of light blond hair and a boisterous wail.

The first Council building opened a few days later, and truly was a grand sight to behold. The building was massive, every detail that was on the blue prints perfectly nailed. We had our first meeting with some of the shifters that had helped out with the battle against the Volturi, and plans went into effect to begin construction on the other Coucil headquarters all over the world.

Everyone was excited to begin this new, conjoined battle against evil, but the first thing on our agendas was the finding and destroying of Irina, who was still roaming free. We figured she must have aligned herself with other nomadic vampires, and based on several reports of mass disappearances, there was a distinct possibility that she was forming an army to come seek revenge on my family.

"Don't worry, we will get that bitch soon enough" Leah growled, her defiant words bringing a cheer from all of us.

Rosalie and Emmet's twins were born mid March, a boy named Ryan Jacob and a girl named Dawn Marie. Ryan was a spitting image of his mother, having her blond hair and blue-violet eyes. Dawn was a perfect blending of them both, having Emmett's dark hair and Rosie's eyes.

On April eleventh, Edward and I had an appointment to find out the gender of our child. My stomach was just beginning to round, and I could sometimes feel a little flutter as the baby moved around inside of me. Because Edward still had his vampiric senses, he was able to feel the baby move when he placed his hand over my lower stomach.

"I can't believe that's _our _baby inside of you" he whispered, laying his head on my bare stomach one night after making love. I ran my fingers through his disheveled hair, my eyes closed as I basked in the love we shared. My life was utterly complete, and I couldn't ask for anything more than what I had.

"Edward?" I asked when I felt his tears fall onto my bare skin. He turned to face me and gave me a slight smile.

"I just got a bit emotional, love. I'm good. Better than good, actually," he said, kissing my stomach before moving to lay next to me.

"I hope it's a girl, just as beautiful as you are" he murmured.

"I hope it's a boy, just as sweet and handsome as you" I countered with a huge grin.

"No matter what the gender, we will just have to keep having babies until everything is perfectly balanced, like with your parents children."

I just looked at him like he was nuts.

Now here we were, finally finding out, and my heart began to pound wildly. Edward held my hand, never once taking his eyes from mine while Carlisle used the imaging device on my stomach.

"Relax, sweet heart, I can hear your heart pounding way too fast" Edward gently scolded. He rested his forehead against mine and took my face into his hands, gently caressing me to calm my excited nerves.

"Just breathe" he murmured, taking in slow breaths. I matched his rhythm, and moments later, I could feel my heart rate begin to decrease.

"There you go" he smiled down at me.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked, his face lit up with a smile. Edward and I looked at each other, then smiled and nodded our heads.

"Yes" we both said at the same time.

"Congratulations, you're having a daughter, and my the looks of her, she will be coming sometime in early October" Carlisle said, showing us the image on the screen. I gasped as I looked at the tiny baby on the screen, unable to comprehend that she was alive and growing inside of me. I looked over at Edward, noticing his eyes closed and his body start to shake with sobs.

"Edward?"

"This is…..a miracle. A daughter…._My _child. I…I don't…Joey" he stammered, looking at me with tears falling steadily down his cheeks.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me" Carlisle said, quietly walking upstairs to give us some privacy.

"Come here" I said to Edward, pulling him down and cradling him against me. I soothingly rubbed one of my hands up and down his back, which was violently shaking from his uncontrollable sobs, and slipped the other into his hair, gently stroking him.

His reaction starlted me, to say the least, but his thoughts freaked me out the worst. I couldn't make any sense of them, because they were a jumbled mess. I knew he wasn't upset about the baby, but I knew that he was extremely overwhelmed.

He always tried to keep a brave face for me, hiding his human fears and trying to process everything that he had gone through during his entire lifetime. Less than a year ago, the prospect of fathering a child never crossed his mind, it being an impossibility. Becoming human again, thrust into a foreign life and having to re-learn everything, was a catastrophic thing to go through. Now he was being given the miracle of procreation, a chance at his bloodline to continue, so he had every right to lose it emotionally.

I know I would have.

"Shhh, I've got you, Edward. I won't let you go, ever. I love you so much. I love _our _daughter so very much, Edward. She is the result of how much we love each other, our little gift of hope" I soothingly said, feeling my own tears welling up in my eyes.

Then I thought of something.

"Edward, if it's ok with you, I would like to name her Elizabeth Hope, after your mother" I said. His sobbing began to slow and finally he lifted his head to look at me. It broke my heart to see him so emotionally wrecked, but he had to go through it, to face all of his demons from his past, as well as his fears of the future.

"E..Elizabeth..my mother….my poor mother….so strong…holding on and fighting the flu to make sure I lived on….Oh mother!" he cried out, burying his face into my chest once more.

I saw flashes of his fathers death from the Spanish Influenza, the rattling breaths his father struggled to take in…then his mother falling ill…knowing there was no hope.

_Hope………._

"Elizabeth Hope Masen" he strongly said, wiping his tears away.

"Strong, like my mother was…and Hope…without hope, there is no strength. Masen, after my father….Joey, thank you" he said, gazing down at me with new clarity in his eyes. Almost as if seeing me for the first time. The gaze was so intense it made my stomach do a little flip.

"From what Carlisle has told me about your mother, she was such a strong, selfless woman, Edward. She refused to die until she knew you would live on. Now, her legacy will be passed to our daughter. She has some extremely powerful blood lines, Edward. Good, virtuous, strong, full of integrity, faithful, selfless, and so loving. She is going to have it all, and we will be there to teach her" I said, shivering at his intense gaze.

"I don't know who blessed my life with you, but believe me, I plan on showing them over and over that they didn't make a mistake. I promise to love both you and our daughter with everything I have inside of me, and then some. You are my angel who has rescued me from a lifetime of darkness. You have given me hope, and have never given up on me. I will love you both until I draw my very last breath" he said, pressing his lips to mine and taking my breath away.

"God I love you so much" I panted when we pulled away to breathe.

"Why don't I clean this blue gell off of you and take you home so I can show you just how much I _do _love you" he asked with a devlish smirk.

"Hell, throw me some paper towels so I can help! HURRY!" I giggled, desperate for him to take me home so I could feel him inside of me.

"I love you, Elizabeth Hope Masen" Edward said once every bit of ultrasound gel was removed. He kissed my belly bump before helping me into my clothing, and then we ran to our car, barely noticing the expressions of those we blew right by in a blur.

"I'm going to ravish every inch of your delectable body when we get home" he said, his voice husky with desire.

"Believe me, you'll get no struggles out of me" I laughed.

"I didn't think so" he smirked.

**JPOV**

"Where exactly did you find this pilot, Jasper?" I asked as I watched the earth pitch around beneath me.

We had just gotten our new helicopter the week earlier, but since none of us knew how to fly it, Jasper contacted an old friend of his to do so. When I met the guy and his wife, I bristled when I caught the sickly sweet scent of vampire and saw the crimson eyes.

"I am Peter, and this is my wife, Charlotte. We heard about your defeat of the Volturi, and we understand that if we are to continue to live, we must change our feeding habits. I will not deceive you, but you must know that this will be very difficult for us, but it can be done." Peter said, his cool hand clasping mine in a handshake.

"My family will help you, Peter. I hoped that one day we could be reunited, and when you agreed to our rules, I was thrilled. You and I have always been close, and you both took me in and helped me escape that whole thing with the newborn executions. Now it is my turn to help you ajust to this new way of life." Jasper said, embracing them both.

I was not at all happy with the fact that a murderous bloodsucker was going to be so close to home on this whole Council thing we had going on. There was a complete lack of trust on my end, especially knowing that they weren't changing their feeding habits because they _wanted _to.

I made sure to tell my immediate Pack to keep an eye on him all hours of the day, just in case he would attempt a take down from the inside. Jasper assured me that Peter was of fine character, and completely vouched for him, but I didn't trust him as far as I could throw his dead ass.

Now we were flying through the air with a highly skilled, yet hotdog pilot, and my lunch was threatening to come up on me.

"Jasper, calm your friend before he yaks all over this fine piece of machinery" Peter yelled from the cockpit. Instantly, I felt the waves of calm come over me, but my nausea was too strong, and I ended up hanging my head out of the door that Jasper opened for me, losing my lunch into the ocean near First Beach.

"I gotta get out of here" I moaned.

"We will be landing soon, folks!" Peter yelled back to us.

"Hurry" I plead, feeling another wave of nausea hit me as he banked the craft sharply to the right. We landed a short time later, and on wobbly legs I walked over to Bella, who was rushing to my side. I saw Joey standing in the garden next to the helipad, holding Kaylee and shielding her from the propeller winds.

"Oh wow, you look horrible, Jake! What happened?" Bella asked, wrapping an arm around my waist and helping me regian my footing.

"Peter happened. That….that….kamakazee _mosquito _made moves with that thing that should have killed us!" I growled, shooting a glare at a laughing Peter.

"For such a big, bad wolf, you sure have a weak stomach! If you thought that was bad, wait until you see when I _really _test her flying abilities!" Peter laughed as he ran over to a giggling Charlotte.

"Oh God no" I moaned, promising myself that I would never, _EVER _fly with him again. _If I need to get somewhere, I will stick to my wolf speed. I am NOT flying with him again!_

"Come on, let's get you some iced tea" Bella softly said, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Ok" I pouted, muttering the whole way to the mess hall about psycho pilots that need psych evaluations before being given the clearance to fly. PERIOD.

Time continued to move forward, with Kaylee growing at a somewhat normal pace. My other kids grew so quickly, being fully, physically matured by the age of ten. Kaylee, by the look of things so far, would be fully matured by thirteen, which gave us a little longer to enjoy her being a child.

She was already showing abnormal strength and intelligence, so I had a suspicion that her powers might be more advanced out of everyone. Maybe it was just my 'wishful father thinking' and all, but I couldn't deny the sprained finger she gave me one day when she gripped it and twisted.

Before I knew it, the end of April came and it was a week before Sarah's wedding to Seth. We had so much to get done, but with the many people pitching in, things went extremely smooth. Even Peter helped out with adding decorative sconces all along the walls in the chapel that was part of the massive Council building.

Both he and Charlotte were doing well adjusting to their new feeding lifestyle, and I found it much easier talking face to face with them now that their eyes had finally changed to the topaz that signaled a 'vegetarian' way of life. Jasper was almost constantly with them, showing them the best places to hunt big game and giving them tips on tracking. I was still leery, both with them and Angelo, so at least one of my Pack followed them at all times.

Alice and Charlotte were working together on the finishing touches to the bridesmaid dresses, as well as Sarahs dress, along with finalizing tuxedo fittings. Shorty still had boundless energy, somehow finding time to work at the boutique, design new clothes, oversee production at the small seamstress building outside of La Push, and help with Sarah's wedding. If there was some way to bottle up just a fraction of the nymph's energy, there was no doubt in my mind that she would put Starbucks out of business.

Speaking of Coffee houses, Zoey, Sarah, Maddy and Ariah opened up a charming bookstore café near my old shop, and business was starting to pick up. They had been really hesitant about even starting up the business, their first loyalties being to the Council and all, but I convinced them otherwise.

"You need some other outlet to break the monotony, everyone" I said at a meeting we had one night.

"Just because our duty is to protect innocents does not mean that we have to give up other aspects of our lives. We need to keep in mind that, although we have a sacred duty, we also have a duty to live the long lives we have been given to the fullest. To enjoy and honor life by truly living it" I said.

And life moved forward.

On the wedding day, while the girls all got ready, my dad and I sat down to have a much needed 'father son' talk that we hadn't had in a long time. We both missed the days back when I was younger, prior to me becoming a shifter, when things were carefree and easy.

"Everyone is growing up so fast, son. It makes me feel old" he said with melancholy.

"I know, dad. It sometimes feels like I went to sleep one night, and when I woke up, life happened. It's crazy" I said, handing him a beer and sitting down next to him. His legs were starting to act up again, but he was too damn stubborn to either use a cane or his old wheelchair. I tried to ignore the signs that he was beginning to slow down, his body betraying him each and every day he grew older, while I stayed young.

"Jacob, you know that I won't be around forever, right?" he asked me. I felt my chest tighten painfully at the thought of him not being there one day, taking his final journey to the Great Wolf and reaping the rewards he was so over due.

"Yes" I said, my voice barely audible and filled with angst.

"I wanted to let you know how proud I am of you, son. You are a champion, a hero, a better father than I ever was, and you've done real good. I always knew you were honorable, but you took it to the next level and have truly grown into your own. You have what it takes to lead everyone in the right direction, toward good, and never let anything deter you from that. You will go through many more painful trials in your long lifetime, but you mustn't let your emotional anguish overrun your leadership. Promise me, son, that you will continue to lead everyone into the ways of our ancestors, fighting evil and preserving human life, at any cost" Billy said, his face serious and solemn.

I felt sickened by his cryptic words, wondering if they foreshadowed something that was to come, something I couldn't see. I felt like a little boy, unable to stop whatever it was from happening, and I seriously wanted to hug my dad and cry.

So I did.

"I love you, old man. You have inspired me to be who I am, and I will forever remember these words you spoke of today." I said, clapping my hand across his unusually frail back.

"Enough of this male bonding crap you kids talk about. Let's go marry off your daughter, my granddaughter, and celebrate life!" he said, standing up on newly strengthened legs and moving up to the altar to do some last minute preparing.

I made my way down the right atrium of the incredible structure, where I found Bella helping Joey, Leah and Maddy adjust their dresses. Alice and Charlotte had Sarah in one corner of the room, oriental paper partitions hiding them all from view. Once they were satisfied Sarah was ready, they had her step out and we all caught our breath.

She was so beautiful, the creamy color of the dress flattering her tan skin and ebony hair. It was plain silk, with a halter top that clipped in back of her neck with a crystal pin that belonged to my mother. The dress clung well to her slightly curved body, accenting her where she needed it most.

"You look lovely" I said, taking her hands in mine and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks, dad. I do feel really pretty, considering how much I despise dresses" she laughed.

"So, I guess this will be the one and only time you will be seen in one, then? You should reconsider, because you are such a pretty girl, Sarah. I know I know, forever the tomboy who would rather go fishing than play Barbies with your sisters. But I do mean it, kiddo, you are gorgeous!" I said, fighting back tears.

"Dad! Stop it before you make _me _cry and ruin the makeup that Alice put on me" she scolded, blinking back tears.

"I love you, sweetheart" I said, carefully hugging her so that I didn't wrinkle her dress.

"I love you too, pop. Now, let's go get me hitched so I can spend the rest of my life bossing Seth around!" she laughed, taking my hand and leading me out the door.

Everyone took their positions, Joey accompanied by Elliot, Maddy partnered with Embry, and Leah with Emmett. When the bridal party all made their way to the altar, I linked my arm through Sarah's and gave it a squeeze. She gave me a wink, then focused her attention on Seth, who looked so grown up and in love as he drank her in.

"Take care of her" I said as I handed Sarah's arm to his awaiting one.

"Uh, Jake, I think it's the other way around" he grinned.

The ceremony was short and sweet, my father's rich baritone lulling over all of us as he spoke our native tongue. We all stood and clapped when he finally pronounced them man and wife, a few wolf whistles drowning out our cheers when they kissed.

"Another one of our babies leaving the nest" Bella murmured as she wiped her tears of joy from her eyes. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

"Where did the time go, Bells? I feel like I'm in this time warp where everything is moving faster than I can keep up with, and it's scary" I said, breathing in her soft scent.

"Same here, honey. I guess that happens when we have forever, right?" Bella mused, her eyes focused on something far away in the future. Her words reminded me of the cryptic conversation I had with my dad earlier, and the fear of knowing that someday I would lose him made my heart hurt again. Bella must have sense the change in me, because she pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"Jake?" she asked, confused.

"Ahh, it's nothing, Bells. My dad was talking about getting old earlier, and it hurts to think that one day he will be gone from my life" I said, resting my forehead against hers and closing my eyes. I heard her breathing hitch as the same feelings for Charlie and Renee washed over her.

"I wish they would just have Carlisle give them the serum, so we never have to say goodbye to them" she whispered, her voice filled with pain.

"You know they won't do it, honey. But hey, this is a happy day, so let's brood about it later, ok? Come on, I want to dance with my wife!" I said, shaking off the heaviness in my heart.

The reception was great, the food excellent, and the music light and cherry. Bella and I danced almost the whole night, except when it came time to feed Kaylee, or change her diaper. Surprisingly, she stayed up for most of the reception, but finally gave into her tiredness, and was dozing off in Bella's arms.

"Rose and I are going to bring the babies home because they are wiped out from all of this excitement. Bella, would you like us to drop you off at home with Kaylee?" Esme asked, standing next to Rose with the three swaddled infants who were fast asleep.

"Thanks Esme, but I'm going to wait for Jacob. Kaylee can sleep through a tornado, so the music won't be waking her up anytime soon. Be careful on the way home, and give me a call when you arrive safely" Bella said, kissing them both on the cheek.

"You should have gone with them, Bells. It's been a long day and I know you're tired, honey" I gently said, sitting next to her and gazing down at my little princess, who was snoring softly in her arms.

"I'm ok, Jake. What kind of mother of the bride would I be if I left so early at my daughter's wedding?" she asked, laying her head on my shoulder.

"True. Well, there's only an hour or so left, so we can leave right away, ok?"

"Ok" she replied.

Just then, several things happened all at once. A low, painful howl from far off in the distance brought an abrupt end to the music, and everyone got to their feet, bodies tensed and ready to spring. I quickly looked around at my Pack, who had heard the cry from one of our brothers that signaled trouble, and were ready to phase. Before anyone could make a move, the doors to the Council burst open, and at least twenty newborn vampires poured through the splintered opening. They stopped and looked around the room, then settled their eyes on the Cullen Family, sneering.

"Kill them. Kill them ALL"


	60. Chapter 60

**BPOV**

My stomach dropped painfully as I looked at the hoard of vampires entering the room. If they were newborns, we would have a terrible fight on our hands due to their massive strength.

"Bella! Get Kaylee and everyone who is vulnerable out of here, NOW!" Jacob barked at me without taking his eyes from the growing number of vampires. I clutched my daughter to my body and put my shield up and ran over to protect our parents. Joey was already making her way over to them, when the vampires attacked.

All of the wolves phased, their clothing exploding all over in tattered ruins, and lunged at the vampires, beginning an all out battle for survival. Tables, chairs and glassware shattered all around us, making it difficult for me to make my way to protect my family. I glanced over to see how Joey was faring, and saw her throwing green flames at several of the attacking creatures. I could tell that she wanted to take some on in hand to hand combat, but her pregnancy prevented her from doing so.

"Dad! Run!" I yelled as a vampire stepped in front of me, snarling and hissing as she bounced off of my shield. I saw my dad get up, followed by Renee, Billy and Sue, but two vampires stopped them before they could make it out safely. They backed my family into a corner, taunting and hissing at them while moving in for the kill. Kaylee, who was now wide awake, looked around in confusion at everything that was happening. I saw her reach her little hand out toward where her granparents were, and what happened next made me gasp in amazement.

The two vampires, who had our parents cornered, were frozen in place and began screaming in agony, as their bodies slowly lifted from the ground. They began thrashing and siezing, then in a loud 'boom', exploded in a shower of purple smoke and gray ash. I looked down at Kaylee, and she met my gaze with an adorable grin. I gave her a quick peck on her forehead, then continued making my way over to my family.

There was so much chaos, so many howls and screams that I thought my eardrums would burst. Even during the battle against the Volturi, it was never this loud. Cries of pain, howls of agony permeated the air, but not once did I hear any whimpers of fear.

"_DAD! NO!" _I heard Jacob yell in my head. I snapped my head from Jacob and looked over to where our parents were, and my own scream cut through the room.

"NOOOOO!!" I screamed when I saw Billy trying to fight off a vampire with one of the broken chairs. The creature easily tore it from his grasp, then picked him up over its head and threw him across the room and through a wall. The vampire then turned to my mother, who was cowering in a corner, my father putting himself between her and the snarling creature. I looked down at Kaylee, who was crying hysterically then, and tried to soothe her.

"It's ok baby. Hold onto mommy," I said, my voice trembling with my unshed tears. She grabbed onto my neck and held on with surprising strength, almost choking me but freeing up my hands so I could send out the disintegrating wave. Now that the threat to my parents and Sue had passed, I ran over to them, jumping over several pieces of writhing vampire.

"Come on!" I yelled over the chaotic din, surrounding them with my shield and ushering them outside and to my SUV.

"Take Kaylee and go to Rose and Esme. Joey will be with you and can shield you from any threats," I said, handing my crying daughter to Renee.

"Billy, I have to go find Billy," Sue sobbed, trying to run back inside.

"I'll go find him, Sue. Please, go with them, ok?" I gently, yet firmly said.

"Come on, Sue," Charlie said, gingerly taking her by the arm. That's when I noticed the sweat pouring from his face, which was also twisted in pain.

"Dad, where are you hurt?" I asked, reaching out to check him for injuries.

"Just some ribs, Bells, and maybe a broken arm. I'm fine, kiddo, GO," he stoically said.

"Mom?" Joey whined, tears falling down her face.

"Honey, protect them, ok? Do NOT take your shield down at all, do you hear me? Go to Rosalie and Esme and stay put until you hear from us," I said, hugging her quickly before turning to run back inside.

"Mom…promise me you and dad will come home….promise me that you'll bring Edward home to me," she begged, her shoulders shaking with her sobs.

"I promise, baby," I said, giving her the most reassuring smile I could muster. I knew that there was a chance I wouldn't be able to fulfill my promises, but I had to be strong for her. I knew in my heart that I would do what I could in order to bring our family back, unharmed, even if it meant my own death.

"I love you," I said to all of them, then turned and ran back inside of the building.

In the five minutes I was gone, mass destruction had taken place. There were partially crumbled walls, the hardwood floor was all buckled and smoking with piles of burned vampire. And there was blood. A lot of it.

I followed the trail in hopes of helping whomever was hurt, and cried out when I saw Sam's lifeless, naked body partially hidden by an overturned table.

"Sam!" I sobbed, turning him onto his back and checking for a pulse. He was barely breathing with blood pooling out of a gaping wound in his chest.

"Bella…" he choked, blood pouring from his nose and mouth as he struggled to breathe.

"Hang on, Sam. You have to hang on" I begged, tearing off part of my dress and pressing it against the mortal wound.

"Listen..please," he choked, gasping and wheezing.

"I'm here, Sam."

"Take care of Emily….promise me," he coughed.

"I promise, Sam," I said, my throat burning and tears streaming down my face.

"Tell her….I love her….so much."

"I am proud of Jacob….so proud….of all of you," he whispered, his eyes now unfocused as his life slipped away between my fingers.

"I'll tell her, Sam."

"Thank…you," he gurgled, then took one last shuddering breath and lay still.

I was numb, having watched such a strong, noble man die in my arms. He had been Jacob's mentor and friend for so many years, and now he was gone.

I laid my head on his chest and cried my heart out, for him, Emily, their children, Jacob, the Pack, and myself. His loss would have a profound effect on both the Tribe and the Pack, because we lost a brother, a father and a friend.

I don't know how long I laid there crying, but eventually the sounds of battle reached through my grief filled haze, and anger set in. Anger, hatred and rage filled my entire being, forcing me to push my anguish aside and exact some revenge on the monsters who killed my friend. I sat up, completely unaware that my dress was soaked in Sam's blood, and reached a shaking hand toward his face.

"Goodbye, my friend," I said, kissing him on the cheek and gently closing his eyes. I got to my feet and grabbed one of the tablecloths, covering his nude form. When he was properly, and respectfully covered, I straightened my spine and squared my shoulders, then spun around to face the battle in front of me.

"It's time for a little retribution," I snarled, bringing my hands up and sending out the destructive wave, incinerating at least four vampires in front of me. A stony hand grabbed my shoulder, but before the filthy bloodsucker could strike, I grabbed him by the arm and flipped him onto his back and began kicking, punching and screaming at him. I was so blinded by my rage that I barely heard my name being called, my whole focus on the faceless creature on the floor.

"Bella, you have to STOP!" I heard Jasper beg as he rushed over to me, blocking my strikes. He grabbed my fist as I turned to swing at him, effectively stopping me and snapping my blind rage. Only then was I able to focus on the face of the vampire who lay at my feet.

_Angelo!!_

"Oh God!" I cried out, falling to my knees and vomiting. I vaguely felt the gentle strokes of someone rubbing my back as I retched, my emotions completely overrunning me.

"Bellissimo, Bella. It's ok, you did not know," Angelo said as he held me.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry," I cried over and over as I clutched him.

"Hush now, pretty one. Come, we have to fight, no?" he said, smiling kindly at me as he helped me to my feet.

"Stay near me, ok?" I said as I surrounded us with my shield. If I was going to send out the wave again, I had to make sure that I didn't accidentally destroy him in the process.

_Peter! Charlotte! _I thought, my stomach plummeting to the ground as I looked around for them, hoping that I hadn't killed them. My shoulders slumped in relief when I saw Peter fighting off a vampire, but I couldn't see Charlotte anywhere.

"Peter! Where is Charlotte?" I yelled, as I tried to make it over to protect him.

"I don't know, Bella! Please, find her!" he called over as he ripped off a piece of newborn.

I looked all over the place for her, but with the smoky haze and the flying debris, I couldn't see very well. I was so confused, feeling like I was being torn in twenty different directions by my emotions and my need to fulfill my promises.

"Isabella," Angelo gently said, pointing over at a huge hole in the wall. I made out two dangling feet and right away knew that it was Billy. And he wasn't moving. Angelo took my arm and we ran over to him, but I knew he was gone. His eyes were open, staring blankly ahead like Sam's did when he died, and I felt as if all of my blood had rushed out of my body. I was in complete and utter shock, unable to feel anything but iciness coursing through me and surrounding my heart.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella," Angelo gently said from his crouched position next to Billy. His fingers slowly left the pulse point in his neck as his sad eyes met mine.

_Oh Jacob……._

**JPOV**

When the howl from Brady, who was on patrol with Colin, hit my ears, my heart immediately stopped. It was filled with pain, anguish and warning, letting me know that we were under attack. It barely faded into the air when the room exploded with leeches, but even in the chaos, I tried desperately to contact them once I was phased. My stomach painfully knotted up when the only response I got from one or both of them was whimpers of agony.

"_Quil! Maddy! Jared! Go find Colin and Brady! They need help."_

_Quil: "On it, Jake!" _

_Maddy: "Dad, what about…."_

"_JUST GO!" _I snapped at her.

The chaos in the room staggered me, and even though the banquet room was large, there were so many bodies and debris flying around I could barely make sense of things. I focused on taking out one vampire at a time, but they didn't go down easily. I was momentarily distracted when I saw what my father was trying to do, and had a huge chunk taken out of my shoulder as a result.

"DAD! NO!" I yelled at him, not realizing he couldn't hear me through the mind link the Pack shared. I heard Bella scream, then saw my father thrown across the room and through a wall, and I could only hope and pray that he survived it. I had a terrible feeling that he didn't, and fought my own inner battle whether or not to go to him, or face my duty and kill the filthy leeches. Eventually the battle began to slow, all but one vampire having been completely destroyed. I phased back into human form, not giving a damn about my nude state as I grabbed her by the throat and lifted her limbless body in the air.

"Who sent you?" I snarled, squeezing her throat harder, relishing the sound of stone beginning to pulverize.

"Fuck you!" she hissed, trying to snap at my hand with her razor sharp teeth.

"Look here, BITCH! I can make your death fast or slow, so I suggest you tell me what I want to know," I growled, reaching forward and tearing off a piece of her exposed stomach. She screamed in agony, then fixed her wild, blood red eyes onto mine.

"She's coming for you, with a great army that you will never be able to destroy!" she hissed, grinning evilly at me.

"WHO!" I yelled, punching my fist through her chest.

"Irina," Edward quietly said as he came to stand next to me.

"I heard about you, mind reader, so hear my thoughts right now," she shrieked, then began cackling as she showed Edward what was in her mind. He visibly blanched, then reached over and grabbed her by the hair, tearing her from my grasp. He swung her body over and over into the ground, beating huge holes through the destroyed wood floor before tossing her writhing form into one of the fires that was beginning to spread.

"Jacob, we have to get to Rose and Esme! She wants the babies, and she wants to kill them!" Edward yelled.

"SON OF A BITCH! Edward, go! Take Faith with you and your family! Her shield can protect you," I called out to his retreating form. He grabbed Carlisle, Faith and Emmet and they all ran out the door. Only then was I able to look around the room and see the immense blow my Pack had taken in this fight. I saw Angelo making rounds to everyone who was hurt, helping those with the most life threatening injuries first.

Elliot had been raked across the chest by a bloodsucker and was bleeding pretty badly. Leah, who was limping from a broken front leg, brought him over a mouthful of cloth napkins and a table cloth in order to staunch the blood flow. Thankfully, his healing abilities clotted his blood quickly, and the bleeding was beginning to slow. The rest of my Pack had a variety of broken limbs, dislocated joints, as well as numerous gashes and cuts.

"Jake," I heard Bella's soft whisper behind me. I turned around, torn between yelling at her for coming back, and immense relief that she was ok. Her eyes were filled with tears, swollen with dark smudges underneath them. Her dress was torn, the front of it covered in blood, which caused me to panic and check her over for injuries. When I was satisfied that she was unhurt, I took her in my arms and buried my face in her hair, needing to hold her amid the chaos.

"I thought I told you to go," I gently scolded her.

"I couldn't leave you behind," she cried, her heart wrenching sobs tearing apart my soul.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I should have protected them better," she choked. I pulled away from her and took her face into my hands, brushing away her tears.

"Who, Bells?"

She answered my question by turning her head to look behind her, so I followed her gaze. Laying side by side were two bodies, carefully covered by the white tablecloths, one of which was soaked with blood.

Sound faded out from around me, and all I could hear was the pounding of my heart. I could barely draw in a breath as I removed myself from Bella and slowly began making my way over to the bodies. I could feel eyes on me as I shakily drew back the blood drenched one first, choking on my tears as I looked down at Sam's pale face. I shoved my emotions aside and moved to the next body, collapsing to the ground when I saw my father laying there.

"Dad," I moaned as my sobs ripped from my chest. I pulled his pliant body to mine and sat there rocking him, holding him close to me as I cried harder than I ever had before. Nothing else mattered to me at that moment but the loss of this man who raised me and got me through the death of my mother.

He taught me the ways of my people, when I was more interested in working on cars. He taught me how to live with honor, to be loyal and to love with my entire being. He laughed with me when I told him how badly I messed up my first kiss, instilled in me how to treat women with respect, how to be noble and selfless.

Now he was gone.

"You stupid, foolish man! Why didn't you run? Dad, how am I going to learn without you here? How am I going to lead the Tribe as you did? I love you Dad, so much," I choked. I held him for a little while longer, then laid his body back down and got to my feet.

"Father, brother, as long as I am still breathing, I will spend every moment finding the bloodsucker behind this. I will avenge your deaths, and make her suffer such agony that she will beg for me to end her miserable life. I promise you…," I said, then kissed each one on the cheek before covering them back up. I turned to look at my injured families, who stood there looking at me, profound sadness in their eyes.

"Those of you who can fight, I need you to get ready. We are going to track this bitch, and when we find her, you are to give her to me," I said, trying to quell the rage building inside of me.

"Bella, Angelo, I need you to get the injured over to the sleeping quarters here. I will return as soon as I make sure that we haven't sustained anymore losses, and that the threat of another attack has passed. DO NOT LEAVE until you hear from me, understood?" I asked, giving Bella a hard look. I hated being this way with her, but I knew her stubborn streak, and this was the only way to get through that beautiful, bullheaded skull of hers.

"Let's roll," I said, phasing and leading the others out into the night.

**A/N: I know you want to flame me for the deaths, but it was inevitable that we lose a character at this point. I hope you don't hate me for doing it, but I needed to do something painful in order to lead into the sequel. This story has maybe one or two chapters left, and then I will get working on the next installation.**

**Thank you, for sticking with me through this emotional rollercoaster of a series.**

**A HUGE thanks to my wonderful beta, Jen, who is helping to keep the words flowing in a way that makes sense. **

**BTW, you should really check out the story she is currently working on. Those who love lemons, as well as a good plot, will enjoy it!**

**The title is 'Siren's Song' by avidwrtr**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Twilight saga, but I do own the plot to this story, as well as the characters I have created.**

**Thanks, Jen, for making the end of this chapter make more sense! I really struggled with it, but you nailed it, perfectly!  
**

**Joey POV**

As we raced away from the battle at the Council headquarters, I had a difficult time keeping my feelings of panic and dread in check. When we fought against the Volturi, we totally prepared ourselves and were ready for their attack. With this current one, it came with no warning, and at a time where our guard was completely down.

"I don't understand why Elliot couldn't sense them coming, or why Alice had no visions to warn us of the attack," I mused out loud as I drove the SUV to the Cullen house.

"I don't know, Jo. Maybe they have a way to mask themselves or something," Charlie grunted, cradling his broken arm.

"Maybe," I began, but stopped when the wreckage of Emmett's jeep came into view.

"Oh God, no," I gasped, putting the SUV in park and jumping out. I made sure to keep my shield extended all around us, because I had no clue as to what was lurking in the woods.

I cautiously approached the vehicle, scared at what I would find inside of the wreckage. Visions of Rosalie and Esme, their bodies battered and torn, kept popping into my head, but I kept my tears in check for the time being. I sucked in a harsh breath, then looked inside.

Blood.

There was blood spattered on the shattered windshield and sprinkled throughout the cabin. The airbags had deployed, and had blood smeared on them as well. Claw marks were evident on the doors, which were partially torn off and twisted. I could smell the sweet scent of vampire that still lingered in the air, and knew that whatever had happened here, happened recently. I was fighting an inner battle as to try to find Rose, Esme and their babies, and getting my sister and grandparents to safety, when I heard a soft whine come from behind me. I spun around and crouched into a defensive stance, but relaxed when I saw Madison, in wolf form, limping over to me.

"Oh, Maddy, are you ok?" I cried, running over to her.

She was limping badly, her front right leg broken and the paw partially torn off. Her left ear was split in half, and she had several bite marks, as well as a foot long gash across her back.

"_I'm fine. We got here just in time and fought off the leeches. God, there were so many! After we either killed them, or chased them off, we brought Esme, Rosalie and the babies to their house. Jared and Quil are with them now, but are banged up pretty bad. I had a feeling someone was going to come across the wreckage of the Jeep, so I came here to let you know that they are safe."_

"How bad are they hurt?" I asked.

"_I think Esme has a broken leg, Rosalie has a few broken ribs, as well as a broken nose and black eye. Quil got bit, but I was able to suck the venom out before it could do much damage to him. Jared got his ear torn off, and his hip was dislocated. He made me pop it back in…..," _she replied to me in my head, flinching at the memory of relocating the damaged joint.

"_Someone's coming!" _she snarled, her hackles rising as she got ready to fight.

Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Faith came crashing through the woods, their eyes wild with fear when they saw the totaled Jeep. Emmett and Carlisle ran over to it, while Faith went to Maddy and Edward came to me.

"You're ok," I breathed, wrapping my arms around his chest.

"I couldn't leave you and Elizabeth behind, now could I?" he replied, trying to keep his tone light amid everything.

"Where are they?" Emmett begged, noting the blood inside the cabin of the Jeep.

"They are at your house. We better get over there, because there are some injuries…," I began, and before my words could fade, Emmett, Carlisle and Faith ran off into the woods once again, heading to the Cullen house.

"Come, love, let's get all of you to safety," Edward said, taking me by the elbow and helping me into the SUV. He then went to Maddy and removed his shirt, handing it to her so she could go phase and come with us. She limped off into the nearby trees, and came hobbling back over a minute later. Her legs were shaking badly, but before they could give out on her, Edward scooped her up and laid her across the last row of seats.

"Thank you," she mumbled, then closed her eyes and began to concentrate on healing.

"How are you holding up back there, Charlie?" Edward called back as he put the vehicle into gear and began driving.

"Could be worse," was his reply as he tried to soothe a quietly sobbing Sue. I had seen my grandfather get thrown through a wall and knew, deep in my heart, that he was gone. Edward's eyes met mine when he heard my thoughts, and they were filled with anguish, confirming my fears. I choked back a sob, and rested my head against the car window, trying to make sense of everything.

"We are here," Edward gently said, removing me from my reverie.

Renee carried a sleeping Kaylee, while Charlie walked with Sue, who was now staring off into space. Edward opened the back of the SUV and gingerly picked Madison up and carried her into the house, which had every light blazing brightly. Carlisle was just coming down from the upper level, Emmett in tow.

"I treated Rose and Esme and they are resting now. They should be healed within a few days. The babies are fine, asleep with their mothers at the moment. Charlie, I need to check your injuries," said Carlisle. They walked down into the medical center for Xrays, leaving the rest of us alone.

"I'm going to bring your sister upstairs and treat her injuries, darling. I also want to check on Jared and Quil, just to be safe," Edward said, kissing me on the forehead before going up the stairs. I sat down on one of the huge sofas, laying my head down onto the armrest.

"He's dead," I heard Sue softly whisper.

"You don't know that, Sue. I'm sure Jacob got to him in time…," Renee said, rubbing her back.

"We all saw him go through that wall, Renee! There is no way in hell he survived _that! _I….I can't _feel _him anymore…," she whimpered, hugging herself and rocking back and forth. Faith, Renee, Emmett and I looked helplessly at each other, not knowing how to react.

"Sue, if Irina is behind what happened tonight, trust me when I say that we will hunt her down and kill her. The bitch has gone crazy over the years, killing her own family and coming after us," Emmett growled as he looked out of the windows and into the darkness.

"She is behind it, Emmett," Edward said as he came down the stairs and into the living room.

"That white haired witch is going down, man. She tried to kill the babies for fucks sake! What kind of a monster kills babies? Even the damned Volturi didn't do that!"

"FUCK!" Emmett roared, punching his fist through the plate glass window.

"Emmett! Stop!" I yelled at him, walking over to look at his now bleeding hand. I grabbed him by his other arm and dragged him into the kitchen, placing his damaged hand under the water that flowed out of the kitchen sink.

"I'm sorry, Jo Jo. I lost it in there," he said, still angry, but looking sheepish.

"Emmett, we need you more than ever now, so you can't go hurting yourself by punching inanimate objects," I scolded, wrapping some gauze bandaging around his wounded hand. He pulled me into a hug and we both began to cry.

"She wanted my babies, Esme's baby…I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to any of them," he sobbed.

"They are safe, Em. That's what's important, brother bear," I murmured, pushing my own grief down in order to comfort him.

"Jo Jo, I think….I think Billy's dead," he whispered, pulling me tighter against him. I let out a strangled cry and let out my pain, allowing Emmett to comfort me this time.

"My grandpa…," I wailed, hiccuping sobs wracking through me.

"I've got her, Em. Can you go take point in the living room in case an attack comes? I need to get Joey to bed," Edward said, gently lifting me from my feet and cradling me against him.

"I've got you, angel," he soothed as he carried me up to his former bedroom and laid me down on his bed. I gripped him tightly, terrified to let him go.

"Don't leave me alone tonight," I begged.

"I won't, love. Please get some rest, because it's not good for the baby."

"I'm so scared…," I whispered as he held me close.

"I am too, darling…but we will get through this," Edward responded.

"I can't lose anyone else….I don't think I can handle it."

"Shhh, sleep Josephine…..I won't let you go," he soothed, then began singing to me in his gentle voice. I drifted off, his song leading me into a calm, dreamless sleep.

**JPOV**

"_We have to find Colin and Brady….Seth, Sarah, Logan, branch out to the North. Embry, Paul, Cassidy, to the South…..everyone else, stay with me."_

_Embry: Ok, Jake….be careful._

"_I don't have time to be careful."_

I ran through the woods, my large paws making the ground shudder in a thundering staccato rhythm as I looked for my two brothers. I was teetering on a razor's edge emotionally, so close to shutting down or losing it completely. I quashed my feelings of anguish at the losses I had sustained, focusing only on my hatred and rage for the bitch who destroyed my family.

_Embry: Jacob! Come quickly….I..I…found them._

My blood ran cold at the tone of Embry's voice, and then I saw the images through his mind. I turned them off, knowing they would stagger me even worse than I currently was, and led my team toward Embry. When I reached the clearing, I skidded to an abrupt halt, not even noticing when Josh slammed into me.

Lying in a pile was the dismembered remains of Colin, who was phased back into his human form. His stomach was a massive hole, his intestines strewn about the ground around him. His unfocused eyes stared upward at the heavens, his face relaxed in death's peaceful mask. I sat down with a thud and tipped my head to the sky, letting out a mournful howl into the night air.

I felt cold invade my body as part of me died along with my father and brothers. I felt a steely calm overtake me, turning me into an emotionless _thing_, but I didn't give a damn. I would rather feel nothing than the grief that threatened to destroy me.

"_Where is Brady?"_

_Logan: Over here, dad….wait….HE'S BREATHING! Guys!_

I ran twenty yards to my left and saw Logan standing over Brady, whose breathing was so shallow that it was virtually undetectable. All of his limbs were broken, his body battered and torn, but he was _alive. _Then I saw the bite on his flank, and immediately phased into human form. I knew I had to act fast in order to get the venom out of his system, before it could spread any further and end his life.

_Embry: I'm going to go get Angelo…._

"_NO! I do NOT want anymore of those filthy leeches anywhere near me, EVER! Now get the hell out of my way!"_

I felt Embry flinch at my harsh words, but didn't have time to deal with hurt feelings. I had a wolf to save, a brother and friend who needed me, and immediately got to work. I closed my mouth over the crescent shaped wound and began to suck, nearly choking on the bitterness of the venom as it pooled in my mouth. I spat several mouthfuls before I heard Brady's heartbeat grow stronger, and once his blood was free from the bitter venom, I stopped.

"Get him back to the Council. I'm going to check on the others over at the Cullen house" I said, phasing back into my wolf form. I didn't even wait for a response before I took off into the woods, hoping that I hadn't lost anyone else.

I felt a darkness invade my soul as I flew through the woods, the tendrils of hatred crushing my heart until I felt nothing. I couldn't even cry if I wanted to, because everything was shut down, and I functioned on my thoughts of revenge. I pushed my body even harder, as if trying to purge every shred of grief I had left, out of me. I stopped running when I arrived in the driveway, being met by a bitter Emmett, who tossed me a pair of sweats. I caught them in my mouth and phased, quickly putting them on.

"Edward heard your thoughts when you got close, so I figured I'd meet you, knowing you needed something to wear," he said, his voice controlled and hard.

"Any other casualties?" I asked, walking past him and into the house.

"No deaths, but we have three battered wolves, my wife is a mess with broken bones and bruises, and Esme has a compound femur fracture. The babies are fine, though. Rose laid over them while the vampires beat her…Fuck, everyone is all messed up, man," he answered, his voice catching with emotion. I fixed my eyes onto his, and he flinched at what he saw reflecting in them.

Nothingness.

"Jacob," Renee softly called over from her seat on the couch. Sue got up and walked over to me, her eyes hopeful.

"He's gone, Sue. We lost Sam and Colin as well," I answered, killing off the rising pain that twisted around my heart. Sue burst into tears and fell into me, and I caught her before she could hit the ground. I picked her up and brought her to Renee, who was sobbing quietly, and laid her down.

"Tomorrow, I want everyone moved to the Council building in order to keep us all together. Then we have to begin making….arrangements for the dead. I will meet you there in the morning. Right now, I'm going to try tracking those filthy fucks, that way we have an idea where they are headed," I said, turning my back to them and heading for the door.

"Jake, wait…," Charlie called over to me. I turned to look at him as he came from the lower level medical center in the Cullen's basement.

"I don't have time to wait, Charlie. I want that… _cunt_… found so I can take my time in killing her slowly," I spat. Charlie shrank away from me, his eyes wide at my tone.

"Son… please be careful," he pleaded, wincing from the pain of his injuries. I nodded briefly, knowing I didn't give a damn about anything but exacting my revenge, and turned, walking out into the night.

I took off into the darkened woods, remembering to remove my borrowed sweats before phasing. I tied them to my leg, and let the familiar burn overtake me as I shifted into the wolf.

I ran and ran, my senses assaulted by the numerous vampire scents scattered throughout the foliage. The scent was so strong that it overpowered the earthy smell of the forest, damn near making me sick. The trails led everywhere, so I knew that the leeches purposely zig zagged all over the area in order to confuse their trail.

I ran the perimeter of La Push, looking for some sign of vampires, but they were long gone. I circled the area over and over, forcing down my feelings of loss by pushing my body harder. I only stopped when I couldn't breathe anymore, noticing that I inadvertently ended up at my father's little red house.

Then the anguish and hatred hit me, crippling and forcing me to the ground.

I collapsed down onto the soft grass and cried, so hard that I didn't even realize that I had phased back into my human form. I heard a sound echoing around me, like a wounded animal, only to realize that the sounds were coming from me.

Memories flashed in my mind, of my mother….the day she died…my dad and I fishing together at one of the nearby streams….my first beer with him….my first kiss…him comforting me through my nightmares over my mother's death….everything barreled through my mind like a freight train, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it.

I must have fallen asleep, because I was jolted when the sun began to creep into the sky, the inky darkness of the night giving way to the breaking dawn. I felt like someone had shoved steel wool into my throat, the raw burning bringing tears to my eyes.

My chest felt as if every rib was broken, my heart battered and torn, my stomach muscles strained and sore. My whole body ached, and when combined with my grief, I wished for death.

"Jacob…," Leah's voice broke through my grief induced haze. I turned to look at her, and when I saw my own pain reflected in her dark depths, I winced and looked away.

"What do you want, Le?" I asked as I slowly got to my feet and pulled my sweats on.

"I came to see if you were ok," she softly said.

"Just peachy," I snapped.

"Can I help…..?" she began, but I cut her off.

"Yeah, you can, as a matter of fact. You can leave me the hell alone," I said, walking away from her and going into my father's house. I watched her from the kitchen window, sighing in relief when she began walking away.

I walked through the house, looking at all of the pictures that were covering the walls. All little reminders of the life I had lived, up until six hours earlier. That life was now ended, and a new one began to unfold, one that didn't include my father.

I choked back a sob and ran upstairs to my old bedroom, laughing mirthlessly when I saw that it barely changed over the many years that had gone by. When my father married Sue, he moved in with her because her house was larger, but he still kept this one, unable to let it go. Even though it was not lived in, it was clean and tidy and was still warm and homey.

I rummaged through my drawers, noticing that I still had several t-shirts and pairs of sweat shorts there, freshly laundered. It was odd that my dad insisted on keeping things as they were, holding onto the memories of the past while forging new ones of his life with Sue. That was my dad though, sentimental to the end.

I grabbed a shirt and shorts, then went to take a shower, hoping the hot water would ease the chill that possessed me. It didn't work. I dried myself off, pulled my clothes on, hanging my used towel on a hook. I walked back down the stairs, taking one last brief glance around before walking out the door, locking it and the life I once had behind me.

When I got to the Council headquarters, I froze when I saw Peter sitting outside on a bench, his head in his hands. When he heard me, he looked up with eyes first filled with pain, shifting to confusion when I walked over to him and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him in the air. He didn't even struggle against my attack, silently suffering through the beating I began giving him. I was in a blind rage, my hatred for these disgusting vampires driving all rational thought from my mind. I wanted to kill them all, regardless if they were 'rehabilitated' or not.

"Jacob, that's Peter! STOP! You're hurting him!" I heard Bella call out to me as she and those who were healed enough, came outside to see what the commotion was. I threw Peter across the large lawn and whirled around to face her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot about your love for these… _things," _I snapped. She sucked in a harsh breath and paled at my nasty tone, but I couldn't make myself care.

"That's right, Bella. Maybe if you weren't the head cheerleader for the bloodsucker fan club, my father, Sam and Colin would be alive right now!"

_SLAP!_

My head snapped to the right when her palm made contact, but I felt no pain from her blow. I looked down at her flushed face, her eyes narrowed in anger as she glared up at me.

"That's not fair, Jacob. Don't you dare talk to me like that!" she yelled.

"So you want to talk about fair, darling wife?" I sneered, using Bella as a convenient target for my rage. "Are you sure you want to hear what I have to say about what's fair and unfair? I didn't think so," I snarled down into her anguished filled face, refusing to see the love and sorrow filling her beautiful brown eyes. I told myself that she had once been one of them. She'd actually _wanted_ to become a blood sucking leech. If I could blame her, I wouldn't feel this guilt. This pain. I wouldn't feel so empty. So alone. Rage was a much easier emotion to control. I could use my rage to avenge Sam, and Colin, and my father. Rage didn't hurt. Rage didn't leave me feeling hollowed out. Lost.

"I don't even know you anymore," she whispered brokenly, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, before turning and walking away from me.

_No, you sure as hell don't. _

I winced with guilt, but steeled myself from letting it affect me. I didn't have time for guilt. I didn't have time for anything but making sure the leeches paid. Every last one of them. With their deaths.


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: I know the previous chapter was quite shocking, but I felt the need to push the characters a bit….everything can't be all happy go lucky all of the time now, can it?**

**Have a little faith, because I adore happy endings, even if it means putting the characters through holy hell in order to get there!**

**Thanks again, Jen, for the great beta job!  
**

**BPOV**

I turned my back on Jacob, walking away in complete and utter shock. His hurtful words shredded my heart and shook me down to my soul, leaving me feeling even more lost than I already was.

How could someone so loving turn so hateful?

I knew he had suffered three terrible losses, the worst being his father, so the pain he was feeling must have been excruciating. It still didn't give him the right to throw my past into my face, essentially blaming me for their deaths. I hurt just as badly as he did, because I loved them all as if they were my blood family. Having Sam die in my arms was something that would haunt me for the rest of my life, and I _needed _Jacob to help me through it, just as he needed me to help him.

Somehow, in my shock, I ended up back in the room where everything happened. The three bodies lay side by side, each covered by white tablecloths, unmoving. Memories began crashing all around me, and before I knew it, I was laying on the floor. There was broken glass, splintered wood and chunks of plaster all over the place, but I didn't care. I laid down, my knees pulled up to my chest, my arms wrapped around them, and cried my heart out. Our lives were profoundly changed now, and on top of the losses we already sustained, I was terrified that I had lost Jacob, as well.

His normally warm, kind eyes were filled with such darkness and hatred. His body tense, his tone clipped, his lack of emotion….it was as if _My Jacob _was gone, and in his place was a soulless, unfeeling machine.

But it wasn't Jacob behind this current one. My Jacob was buried under mountains of duty, grief and revenge that prevented his loving nature to come through, so I resolved myself to helping him. Sure, he took his emotions out on me, using me for his proverbial punching bag, but I forgave him. I was still feeling hurt and betrayed by him, but I loved him way too much in order to let the darkness take him completely over. I lost Jacob once to death, and he came back to me. I refused to lose him to the shadows that now possessed him.

And I was going to start right now.

I pulled myself off of the littered floor, whispered a little prayer to each of the Lost, then walked out of the destroyed room with a mission.

I found Jacob in the conference room, softly speaking to the Elders, who had come as soon as they got word about both the attack and the deaths. Sue and Emily were in the room as well, and when they saw me walk into the room, they turned their tearstained faces to me.

"Bella, this is a private meeting. I'll come find you as soon as it's over," Jacob coldly said to me.

"I came to see if you needed my help," I meekly said

_And to shake you out of this darkness……._

"This is a Tribal matter, in which you have no part in, so please leave until we are done," he replied, dismissing me by looking away and going back to his discussion. I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to hold my crushed heart together, and walked out the door.

"He's having a hard time, Bella," Edward said when he saw me walking down the hallway.

"He…he acts like he blames me for this….because I wanted you to change me back when we were together," I whimpered, fighting back the maelstrom of emotions that threatened to burst forth.

"Come, take a walk with me. You need some fresh air," he said, taking me by the elbow and leading me outside. We walked into the garden and sat on a bench, then it hit me hard.

I started crying for the loss of the Pack members, for the loss of Billy, who I viewed as a father. I cried for the horrible changes my life had gone through, but I cried hardest for Jacob and the way he was treating me.

"Oh, Bella, come here," Edward gently said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me against his chest. I clutched his button down shirt as if I was going to be torn away by the enormity of everything. I buried my face in his chest and let him comfort me, his caresses on my back soothing me. When I finally regained some composure, Edward spoke.

"He doesn't hate you, Bella. He is so confused, in so much pain that it's making him irrational. The reason he takes it out on you is because you're his easiest target right now. Humans have a tendency….to lash out at the ones they love the most. Jacob will come to his senses, because I can still feel how much he loves you, even though he's doing a terrible job showing it at the moment."

"What if he can't get past it, Edward? What if this broke him beyond repair? I want to help him so badly, but he won't let me in. He won't let me near him, near his heart…," I sobbed, hugging him closer to me.

"I see you wasted no time throwing yourself at Edward," Jacob's cold voice said. I pulled my head away from Edward's chest and looked at Jacob in shock. He was standing there, his face red with rage, his eyes burning with the black fire of betrayal and disgust.

"What? Jacob, how can you even think that? He saw me walk out of the conference room, and was comforting me," I said, feeling anger rising in me.

"Pssht! Yeah, looks _real _innocent to me," he seethed.

"Hold on, Jacob. I love your daughter and would never do ANYTHING to betray that love. YOU, on the other hand, are acting like an ass. Bella loves _YOU, _and all you are doing is throwing it in her face. DAMMIT! Be her freaking husband for crying out loud. You need each other more than ever now," Edward ground out as he got to his feet and stood in front of Jacob.

"Ha! Such noble words coming from someone who had such a deep obsession for my _wife _that he let his first marriage fall apart," Jacob snarled, moving in on Edward and getting in his face.

"Both of you, STOP! I can't take it anymore! Edward, thank you for trying to help, but I need a minute alone with Jacob," I said as I got between the two of them before they could come to blows.

"I'll be inside with Joey, if you need anything," Edward said, giving Jacob a hard glare before walking away.

"What is your problem, Jacob? I understand how bad you are hurting, because I hurt just as much, but the way you are acting…," I began, but he cut me off.

"Oh please! You still have your parents….your brother…don't try to tell me you understand how I'm feeling, because you DON'T. My father….." he began, then let out a choked sob. He fell to his knees, his body shaking with shuddering sobs. I knelt down next to him, wrapping my arms around him, holding him close.

"Please, Jake, let me in. It's killing me seeing you like this….I love you so much, but you keep shutting me out," I said, crying freely once more.

He sat down hard and buried his face in his hands as he cried, and I sat with him, wanting to do what I could to help him with his grief. After several minutes passed, he finally looked at me, his eyes swollen and red, his face puffy.

"Bells," he choked out, then grabbed me by my shoulders and hauled me into his lap. One hand went behind my back, while the other grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling my mouth to his.

His kiss was raw, primal, punishing, but I didn't care. Although I was still hurt by him, I couldn't stop my body's reaction to his. He roughly kissed me, pushing his tongue forcefully into my mouth and dominating mine. A low rumble began reverberating from his chest as he deepened the kiss, accidentally splitting my upper lip with the force of it. He moaned when a droplet of my blood was swept away by his tongue, seeming to ignite his passion to a more feverish pitch.

"I need you," he growled and gasped, sucking on my lip.

"Then take me," I moaned, roughly grabbing his hair and pulling him harder against me.

Jacob got to his feet, pulling me up along with him. I wrapped my legs around his trim waist and held on tight, knowing he was about to take off running. Our mouths never left each others as we raced through the woods, because we were both consumed by passion, grief and raw need. I only broke the kiss when my back was roughly slammed into the trunk of a large tree, knocking the breath out of me.

He grabbed me by my hips and began grinding his prominent erection against me, eliciting a long, deep moan as the sparks of lust consumed me. He went to press his lips to mine once more, but I stopped him, then hastily pulled my shirt and bra over my head. I still had my legs wrapped around him in a death grip, continuing to rub myself against him like a cat in heat. Somehow, in the midst of our blazing passion, we got our pants off, and Jacob entered me in one, hard, powerful thrust, making my body arch and my scream echo through the woods.

It was painful, yet pleasurable, raw and rough, as he mercilessly thrust himself in and out of me. He grabbed my hands and pushed my arms over my head, pinning both of my wrists with one of his large hands. I was trapped between the tree and Jacob's hard body, welcoming each and every hard thrust as he pounded out his grief and rage into my body.

His lips crashed to mine, biting, sucking, licking, gasps and moans slipping past when we broke away to breathe. I was assaulted by a maelstrom of emotions as we made love; lust, fear, desperation, need, love, want, anger, grief, comfort and so many more I couldn't keep track of. It was chaotic and confusing, yet was exactly what we both desperately needed.

As we both came closer and closer to unraveling, I began sobbing once again, and Jacob joined me in my tears, their wetness mingling and hitting our tongues as our mouths and bodies moved harder together. There were no words between us, everything that needed saying was being communicated by our bodies, with audible gasps and cries filling the air around us.

Jacob released my hands and placed his against the trunk at my back, his eyes boring deep into mine, their intensity driving a shiver down my spine. The white hot coil that was building in my lower belly began to unravel as a blinding orgasm ran through my body, making my toes curl and my back arch sharply.

"JACOOOB!" I screamed out, my voice echoing throughout the lush woods, scaring a few birds in the process. He barely let me suck in a much needed breath before brutally attacking my lips once more, drowning out my cries of passion. He gave a few more hard thrusts, and with a loud growl came inside of me, completely filling me with his essence. Jacob moved his head and buried his face into the crook of my neck, his hot breath coming out in harsh pants, making me shiver once more.

"I'm so sorry…..Bella….so sorry," he panted, his tears wetting my skin and hair. I held him close and let him cry it out, stroking his hair, his shoulders, his back, everywhere I could reach in order to show him I forgave him.

"I forgive you, Jake," I murmured, kissing his shoulder.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness…what I said…how I treated you…,"

"Stop," I said, placing my fingers against his lips. "Yes, you hurt me with your words and actions, Jacob, but I forgive you. I know you're hurting, and pain makes us do crazy things….things that we are ashamed of later. It's part of being human. I know that deep down inside, when you were spouting those hateful words at me, that you still loved me, and that it was your grief and rage making you lash out. It…it scared me, because I was so afraid that _My Jacob _was gone….and that I couldn't get you back…," I said, choking as my throat constricted with emotion. Jacob began placing soft kisses on my lips, lapping away my tears as they trailed down my face.

"I love you so much, Bells. So very much," he whispered against my mouth.

"God, Jake, I love you."

I pressed my lips a little harder to his, brushing my tongue across his lower lip. When his mouth opened, our tongues met and languidly began moving together, curling, stroking, tasting. Our breathing began to grow harsher, and before I knew it, I felt him begin to harden inside of me.

"Love me," I whispered against his lips.

Jacob pulled back, gazing at my flushed face. Gone from his eyes was the terrifying hatred, and in its place was warmth and love, mixed with haunting grief. I groaned softly when he pulled his hips back, slightly sliding out of me, then gently pushed back in, reigniting my passion. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as he pulled away from the tree and laid me down in the soft grass, hovering over me.

"I will always love you….always," he murmured, kissing me lovingly as he slowly made love to me. Gone was the raw need, having been replaced by the connection of body, mind, heart and spirit we shared since we first fell in love.

**JPOV**

As I laid there in the grass after making love with Bella, my emotions were scattered all over the place. I was inundated with guilt and shame for having treated her the way I did, as well as the others in my family. I couldn't comprehend why it felt _right _to lash out in the way I did, almost as if by me hurting those I loved the most, some of my own pain would dissipate.

I was dead wrong.

I still felt the hatred bubbling just under the surface, though, and I knew the only way to make it fully go away was to track down and burn the bitch responsible. I vowed to myself, as well as my father, Sam and Colin, and I planned on following through with it. I knew I had to act fast, in order for me to track her scent while it was still fresh, and before she got too far away and holed herself up somewhere.

_Tomorrow, after the funeral……_

My heart constricted painfully, because I was going to have to leave Bella behind when I did this. I couldn't risk her, or my children, getting hurt. I would rather it be me who lost their life while getting revenge, because if anyone else I loved died, I didn't think I would be able to handle it.

_Gotta pull Leah to the side later….turn over the reins to her……._

"Jake?" Bella asked, moving from her sprawled position over my chest. I trailed my fingers up and down the soft skin of her back, tracing little circles along her spine.

"Nothing…I felt you tense up and wanted to make sure you're ok," she softly smiled at me.

A powerful wave of guilt washed over me as I stared into her trusting eyes. I didn't know how I would survive being away from her, but I knew that there was no way in hell I could let her know. Her stubborn self would demand that I formulate a plan of attack, something not as reckless, something where she could protect me from both the monsters and myself. My heart was killing me, almost as if I was already away from her. Even prior to the Imprint it was impossible to stay away from her, the minutes we were apart agony, but I had to do it to keep her safe.

"Just thinking about my dad…," I lied, the knife in my heart twisting further, despising my deceit.

"I know….I miss him too. Sam and Colin…and Charlotte…oh God," she started crying, her sweet face twisting in pain. I joined her in her tears, not knowing how I was able to cry more than I already had. I really didn't know how I was going to get through the pain of losing them.

"Wait, what happened to Charlotte?"I asked, tensing up as I thought about the kind hearted lee… er, woman. _Ugh! _Sure, she was a filthy bloodsucker, along with her husband, but they both had proved themselves loyal to us and the mission we were embarking on, by building the Councils all over the world. Regardless of my hatred toward the ones who killed my family, Peter and Charlotte gave of themselves selflessly, and deserved some semblance of respect.

"Jake…she was killed….Sarah saw her go down when she tried to go help Billy after he got thrown…Peter found her wedding ring in a pile of ash not too far from your father," she whispered, her voice raw from crying.

_So that's why he looked so sad when I saw him earlier…. before I attacked him. _

I cringed inwardly as my behavior toward him, promising to myself that I would apologize when I saw him next. I was floored that she even attempted to go help my father, going against her own kind in order to try to save his life, only to lose her own.

"I…I didn't know. We will have a memorial for her tomorrow at the funeral, because she deserves that much. I'll talk to the Elders when I get back, although I know Emily and Sue won't have a problem with it," I mused.

"What do you mean, Emily and Sue?" Bella asked, looking confused.

"When you walked into that meeting earlier…they decided to fill Billy and Sam's place among the Tribal Elders." I explained.

"Oh…I didn't know…wait, Billy was the head Elder, so does this mean that Sue is, now?" she asked.

"Yes, Sue is now Head Elder and will be overseeing everything Tribal related…and if, one day, I become an elder, and something were to happen to me, one of my children would replace me, usually the first born." I replied, watching as Bella's eyes filled with fear. Guilt once again cleaved my heart, knowing I was about to lie to her again.

"Shhh, don't worry, honey, you won't lose me," I said, kissing her on the forehead, trying to act normal. "We better get back, Bells, because there is a lot left to get done for the funerals tomorrow, as well as checking on the injured," I said, getting to my feet and helping Bella to hers.

I gathered our scattered clothing, and as we got dressed, I watched her, knowing that after the next day, it might be a long time until I saw her again. _IF _I saw her again.

"Come here, you," I said once we were dressed. I pulled her against me and kissed her, pouring every emotion into the kiss. When I finally pulled away, she was dazed, flushed and completely breathless.

"The way you just kissed me… they need to put a warning label on it… it should be illegal," she half joked, her smile not fully reaching her eyes in light of all that happened. I merely chuckled, my own smile not able to reach my eyes as well.

"I love you," she said as we walked hand and hand back to the Council building.

"Ditto, honey. I cannot even put into words how much I love you, forever, no matter what," I replied.


	63. The Finale

**A/N: Well, kids, it's time to end this ride and get to another one. This chapter will be extra long, and I will give you lemon junkies a nice treat at the end.**

**The next story will be titled "Retribution" and I hope to have it started in a week or so. It's going to cover Jacob's path as he tracks Irina and Bella's pain of him leaving her with no say. I'm going to show my perception of the ramifications of Imprintees being separated for too long, as well as other things that come with being Imprinted.**

**I will be developing Peters character in the story, and have picked Jensen Ackles to play his role. I will put his picture up in my profile shortly under 'Cast'.**

**Angelo will be developed more, but I'm not sure if he will become a key player, yet. **

**I really hope you liked this story, because I am very, very proud of it, and think it's my best work so far.**

**Thank you to those who took time to leave me reviews regularly: klarsen, sweetness4683, erica3769, EricIsHot123**, **Twilight-chicka002**** , ****ImaginativeNess, Laura Siobhan, Team66Fan, Treya, jester jam, toooldforthis, MrsChristinaCullen, JenniferHelenBlack18, preciousfairymom80, Nataschab, hisgoldeneyez, Orchid89, Rachel-Elizabeth2010, pit captain, jacoblover1313, maired75, and anyone else I may have missed. Each and every one of my reviews means the world to me, as does the spikes in traffic to my stories. It gives me more confidence in my writing skills, and pushes me to do even more for each story in the future.**

**I would also like to take a minute to thank Jen, aka avidwrtr, who's killer beta skills have gotten me through these last few, painful chapters. **

**Be ready, sister, because I'm really going to need you on the next installment…….*runs and hides***

**Anywho, live, love, laugh, READ, REVIEW! **

**Joey POV**

I couldn't believe how rotten my father was being to everyone, more so my mother. It was as if the carefree, kind, fair man was gone, and in his place was this…mean, cold, hate filled _thing. _Edward kept telling me over and over that it was his grief making him the way he was, but to me, that was no excuse. We were all hurting, but you didn't see us lashing out at everyone we loved.

"I cannot believe he accused you and my mom of being unfaithful! I know he is hurting, but Jesus! Sorry, but I refuse to talk to him until he apologizes for being such a jerk!" I snapped, seething with anger.

"He will come around, darling. In fact, he finally let your mother in to help him. After he accused your mother and I of infidelity, I walked away, but hid just out of sight to make sure he didn't hurt your mother anymore than he already has. When they started kissing, I knew they would be ok, so I left and gave them their privacy."

"Figures! Those two have more sex than anyone I know of!" I grumbled with a shudder, trying to block out the visual of them having sex. Edward pulled me into his lap, then ran the tip of his nose from my throat, to my cheek, then brushed the tip of my nose with his.

"Anyone?" he purred, his green eyes smoldering.

"Well, uh, maybe not _anyone," _I shakily said, my heartbeat accelerating and my face flushing. Just then, Elizabeth gave a little kick, and we looked at each other with huge grins on our faces.

"Did you feel that?" I breathlessly asked him.

"I sure did. Hi, baby, it's Daddy. Can you kick again for me?" Edward said to my now exposed stomach as he rubbed it gently. Elizabeth must have understood him, because she gave several, rapid-fire kicks that made me gasp as one of them came in contact with my bladder.

"Holy crap she's strong!" I groaned as I got up to race for the bathroom.

"She is pretty feisty too, love. She is already forming full sentences, and has several months before she's even born….she also loves us, very much," Edward said to me when I came back from my 'emergency'.

"I wonder if she'll have any powers….or maybe the wolf gene…or maybe she will have a chance at a normal life…," I absently said, feeling Edward stiffen slightly against me.

"No matter what, Jo, we have to make sure she has a normal life. Once we find and kill Irina, that is," Edward replied, with an edge to his voice. My grief returned tenfold, and Edward pulled me against him, rocking me as I cried.

"I miss them so much already," I sobbed, missing my grandpa most of all. Colin had always been nice to me while growing up, but our closeness could be likened to a cousin, who you saw at holidays but never hung out with all that much. Sam was like my overprotective uncle, giving me advice about boys while I was in high school, not knowing how deeply in love with Edward I was.

My grandpa Billy was so many things to me; a partner in crime during water balloon fights, fishing and frog catching teacher, educating me on my heritage, and how important it was to have honor and pride. He would read me bedtime stories when I was little, changing his voice for each character as he read.

"I knew I was going to lose him someday to old age, but I never expected him to die the way he did," I cried.

"Joey, from what I knew of Billy, he would rather go out the way he did than succumb to sickness or old age. He died with honor, trying to protect the ones he loved. They _all _did. Sam, Colin, Billy….even Charlotte…," he softly said, his voice growing raspy as he fought back his own tears. "They will always be with you, darling, in Spirit, especially Billy," he finished, kissing my on top of my head.

"I just wish he could have met Elizabeth," I sighed, a fresh round of tears falling down my face.

"I know, baby, I know."

Edward and I lay together for hours, until it was time to meet up with everyone in order to finish preparations for the services the next day. When everything was finalized, we spent time with the injured, all of whom were mostly healed by then. Everyone decided to stay together at the Council building, just in case there was another attack. Because we needed fresh clothing, and other personal items, several Pack members left to make rounds to all of our houses, gathering up what we needed while ensuring safety in numbers.

"Come, love, let's get a shower in and then get some sleep. You look exhausted," Edward said as he saw me yawning later in the evening. I was dead on my feet, both emotionally and physically drained, so I nodded my head, unable to talk over another huge yawn. Edward smiled, then picked me up and carried me to our room, sitting me on the bed as he got my pajamas ready.

I watched him as he flitted about the room, smiling to myself. I could tell he was concentrating on the task at hand, but he would occasionally meet my eyes, crookedly smiling, which set my heart fluttering.

_I could drown in your eyes….._

_No, you won't, because I'll always be there to save you….._

We smiled at each other during our silent exchange, the deep level of intimacy we shared making my whole body warm up several degrees. He always had that effect on me, no matter how angry, hurt or sad I was, and I loved him dearly for it.

"Hold onto me, darling," he said, scooping me into his arms once again and walking me into the bathroom. The room was already filled with steam from the hot water pouring out of the waterfall showerhead, making my eyes grow heavier as the moist heat surrounded me.

Edward helped me undress, and was about to put me into the shower when I grabbed his arm.

"I, uhm, could really use a good back washing, in my delicate condition and all," I smoothly said, slightly fluttering my lashes at him.

_**BINGO**__. Got him wrapped around my little finger, just like that!_

"Do you mean this soft, silky skin back here?" he purred, trailing his fingertips up and down my back. I shivered, and flushed as a wave of desire flared up inside of me.

_Crap! Busted! Oh hell, who am I trying to kid, anyway? We are both completely whipped and would do anything in order to bring happiness to the other…_

"Darling, I would love nothing more than some quality 'playtime' but you look so tired that I'm afraid you'll fall asleep standing up. Let me take care of you, and if after our shower you are up for some 'beyond kissable, should be outlawed and named one of the seven deadliest sins' lips later, then I will be happy to make you scream my name," Edward smirked at me, making my knees grow weak.

"I see how you are, throwing my passion spurred nickname for your lips in my face," I pouted.

Edward stepped into the shower, now fully naked, and gently pressed me against the far wall, his eyes filled with scorching desire. His head swooped down as he captured my mouth in a blazing kiss, immediately making me dizzy. When we finally pulled away, we were both panting for breath.

"Evil lips," I mumbled, making him laugh out loud.

After our shower, and once we were dried off, Edward carried me over to the bed, laying me down in the middle. He sat on his knees, between my legs as his eyes trailed from mine, downward, drinking me in. He ran his hands up and down the tops of my thighs, his eyes locked on mine, never wavering.

"Kiss me," I murmured, reaching for him. He softly fell on top of me, careful not to put too much of his weight on me, and pressed his lips to mine. I moaned when he slowly pushed inside of me, sliding his tongue into my mouth at the same time.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips as he began to move, making love to me until we fell asleep in a sated heap.

**JPOV**

The next day dawned cloudy and cool, fitting weather for such a somber day. Bella lay next to me, her face peaceful and her lips swollen from my kisses throughout the night. My heart began to ache, knowing that my time with her was coming to an end, and that I was reneging on my promise I made to her, so long ago.

_I promise I will NEVER lie to you, and I will never leave you…._

"Please forgive me," I whispered to her sleeping form, as a tear trailed down my cheek. I laid with her for a little longer, but eventually got up to put my plan into motion.

I carefully got up, trying not to wake Bella. I pulled on a pair of shorts, brushed my teeth, and slipped out into the misty dawn. Once I reached the tree line, I pulled off my shorts and phased, quickly finding Leah.

"_Can we talk?"_

_Leah: "That depends….are you going to be an asshole to me again?" _

"_I'm so sorry about that Le…I was a total jerk to you and everyone else, and I feel really bad about it. I never took into consideration your own grief over Sam's death"_

We finally met up in the middle of a clearing, both of us cautiously moving toward the other. She cocked her head, and trotted off into the trees, returning in her human form. While she was gone, I took the opportunity to phase back, hugging her when she came back into the clearing.

"I'm so sorry, Le. Please forgive me?" I begged, feeling the familiar burning in my throat as my emotions got the better of me. I felt her hot tears on my chest, so I held her tight, trying to soothe her as she cried.

"Ugh, I hate crying," she growled, pulling away from me and angrily wiping her tears away.

"You know, even though I'm Imprinted with Elliot, and I love him more than anything, it still hurts losing Sam…," she whimpered, turning away from me to hide.

"You and Sam shared a deep love, Le, so it's understandable that you hurt. If it wasn't for the whole Imprinting thing, there is not a doubt in my mind that you both would be married and have babies running all around… you never forget a love like that" I gently said, forcing her into another hug. I let her cry it out, and once she composed herself, I told her my other reason for finding her that morning.

"I have to talk to you, Le. Before I start, and I hate doing this, but I am commanding you, as your Alpha, that you are not to breathe a word of what I'm about to say," I said, giving her a look to let her know I meant it. She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and glared at me.

"You have my word," she warily said, waiting for me to continue.

"I also don't want you phasing….at least for the next few days, because you let things slip sometimes…," I warned.

"Why are you being all cryptic all of a sudden? Are you planning on sneaking off or something?" she huffed, her eyes growing wide when realization hit her.

"NO! Absolutely NOT! Are you fucking _insane? _You're going to go find that bitch ass leech, aren't you?" she snarled at me, her body shaking as she struggled not to phase.

"Leah, I have to…and I have to do this alone."

"Oh, so you can get your revenge and nobody else can? That's fucking rich, Black!" she spat.

"GOD DAMMIT LEAH! I CAN'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE!!" I roared, fighting off my own urge to phase. Once I calmed myself down, I continued, "Leah, I know everyone wants to find her, to tear her apart slowly for what she's done…but I can't risk losing any of you…I have to find her before she can hurt anyone else I love," I quietly said.

"You are a total moron, do you know that? But… I get it, Jake. I totally understand why you are doing it, although I think you are being a jackass about the whole thing. What if something happens to you? How will we know if you're dead or alive? What about Bella? The Imprint will tear you apart if you're away from her too long…"

"You have to take care of her for me, Le. Help her be strong until I return… and if I don't…," I started to say, but she cut me off.

"You WILL return, Jake, because I absolutely refuse to run this Pack of retards without you. Your kids being excluded from the whole 'retard' thing, of course."

I chuckled at her backtracking, then grew serious once more. "Thanks, Leah, for understanding," I said, turning my face to the sky as it began to rain.

"Please be safe," she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. I hugged her once more, and gave her a rueful grin.

"I'll do my best."

We walked back to the Council building together in silence, everything that needed saying been said. Sarah and Seth were just walking out, going to begin their morning shift at patrol. They looked at us curiously, then shrugged and walked into the woods Leah and I just exited from. She went one way and I the other, and I sighed in relief when I saw Bella still in bed, softly snoring. I crawled back into the bed and pulled her into my arms, needing to hold her as much as possible. She stirred slightly, sighing my name, before settling back down, her lips turned upward in a soft smile as she dreamed.

************************************************

The wake was one of the worst things I ever had to go through in my lifetime. The Elders did a traditional ceremony for the fallen, their cries filling the air as they bid the spirits goodbye. There was not a dry eye within the large group of mourners, some sobbing loudly as the caskets were lowered into the ground.

I was one of those who openly cried, holding Bella close to me as I did.

When it came time for Sam's casket to be lowered, a trembling Emily stepped forward, placing a crimson rose on top of it. As she was stepping back, I immediately jumped forward, catching her as she fainted. I carefully picked her tiny body up and held her to me, trying to give her what little strength I had left inside of me.

"He loved you like a brother, you know," she whispered once she came to.

"As did I," I replied, not trusting my voice because of the powerful sadness I was feeling.

"He was so proud of you, Jacob. He felt terrible, thrusting the Alpha role onto you at such a young age, just as you were beginning your life with Bella. He knew you could handle it, though, because of the blood that runs through your veins. You inherited your strength from your father, and grandfather before him, who I know are even more proud of the man you have become. I know they rest peacefully, knowing you are here, protecting your people from harm."

I felt my heart stutter as a searing pain filled my chest.

"But I couldn't protect them, Emily. I failed at providing the proper patrols to insure that we wouldn't be blindsided in an attack. I failed at the biggest thing I teach the Pack, and that is to never let your guard down. Sam, Colin, my father….even Charlotte, paid the price of my naiveté," I shamefully said.

"No, you did not. This is not your fault, Jacob. You did everything right in this situation. Somehow, they got past Alice, Elliot and Emma, and I don't know how because they are virtually flawless with their gifts," Emily said, her voice hardening as she thought about Irina and how her minions slipped past our defense.

"They may have someone who is able to cloak them so that they are undetectable to visions, as well as those who can mind read. I have to find them before they can…,"

"What do you mean, I, Jacob Black?" Emily warily asked.

"I meant we, as in us, need to find her before she comes across any other vampires with gifts that will cripple us," I amended, hoping like hell she didn't probe my slip up.

"I want to watch while you kill her," Emily said, her black eyes glittering in hatred. This unsettled me, because I had never seen this side of Emily before. She was always so sweet and kind, not an ounce of evil in her entire being. Then again, losing your soul mate will make you hate Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, as well as Mother Theresa.

_Grief and loss makes us do some crazy things……_

"You got it," I said, giving her a smile and setting her back onto her feet. She had a new found strength inside of her now, combating the overwhelming pain she was in. Her back was straight, her shoulders squared, her head held high.

"You're a good man, Jacob. Thank you for being there for me and my family during this time. You are so selfless, pushing you own grief aside to help me with mine. Bella is so lucky to have someone like you to love…," she said, trailing off as tears filled her eyes once more.

I made my way around to each mourner, hugging them, crying with them, reliving the lives we all shared, when they were alive. I was in the middle of talking with Embry, when I saw Peter walking off toward the woods, his head hanging down.

"I'll be right back," I said, excusing myself and running after him.

"Peter, wait up," I called out as I drew closer. He froze, his back still turned to me.

"I don't need your shit right now, man," he growled.

"I came to tell you that I'm sorry for beating on you like that. You didn't deserve to be my punching bag, and I am ashamed that I did that to you. I am so sorry you lost Charlotte…,"

Peter slowly turned around, his normal golden eyes now black with grief and hunger. They narrowed when he looked at me, and I could feel myself tense up in case he sprung. Finally, his face softened, and he sat down on the forest floor, pulling his knees up and resting his chin on top of them. His body started to shake as he tearlessly sobbed, not even bothering to wipe away the rivulets of blood that poured from his eyes.

"She tried to save your old man, Jake. Went up against her own people in order to save Billy…ARGH!" he yelled out to the dark gray sky. He got to his feet and went into a rage, tearing apart massive trees and rocks, trying to physically get his pain out.

"I have nothing left," he mumbled once he calmed back down.

"You have my family, and you have the Cullens," I said, not knowing what else to say. Not that it was a lie, because in the short time he and Charlotte had been with us, they became 'bloodsucking cousins' as we affectionately put it. I was constantly worried about them reverting back to feeding from humans, but so far had shown no desire to do so.

"Yeah, Carlisle and Esme can adopt another wayward vampire to add to their family… oh yeah, that's right, they are HUMAN again. Whatever…," he grumbled.

"Look, I came out here to apologize for beating you up earlier, not to play Dr. Phil. This is your family too, and I know they care a lot about you. Be a bastard and throw that care into their face, you typical leech," I spat, now completely pissed off.

"Screw you, sasquatch," Peter yelled over his shoulder as he bolted into the forest to be alone.

"I'll give you sasquatch, prick," I grumbled as I walked back into the cemetery.

"You ok?" Bella asked when she saw the strain in my face. I pulled her against me, craving her touch and scent.

"That Peter knows how to push my buttons is all. He called me sasquatch, Bells. SASQUATCH? What the hell!" I exclaimed. I felt Bella begin to shake, making me think she had began to cry again. She pulled herself back and doubled over with laughter, tears falling down her face.

"Jake! *gasp* You do *gasp* have pretty big *gasp* FEET!" she howled in laughter, drawing some odd stares from the others in the cemetery.

"Enough out of you!" I laughed, grabbing and throwing her over my shoulder. I gave her a smack across her backside, making her shriek loudly in protest.

"Now, Bella, pull yourself together, because in less than five minutes, we will be at the Council for the remembrance dinner," I warned, placing her onto her feet once we arrived. She looked all kinds of pissed at me for man handling her. She was about to, at least I _thought_ she was going to, tear into me, so I braced myself.

"Race you inside, SASQUATCH!" she shrieked, bolting inside before I had a chance to react.

"You better run, because the big bad SASQUATCH is coming for you, fair Bella," I growled, running after her inside.

We laughed, cried, and reminisced about our lost family, recalling many experiences we all shared during our lifetimes together. Charlie was going on and on about a fishing trip he had taken with Billy, back when I was in grade school. My dad had come home from the trip without any fish, along with a sour mood. He claimed that the fish weren't biting at all, and left it at that. I didn't find out the truth of that trip, until Charlie began re-telling the story.

"Then, after drinking a twelve pack of beer, he slugged down a fifth of Canadian Club whiskey, and grew a conscience. He felt bad for 'killing innocent creatures' and proceeded to let each and every fish we caught, go free! In the middle of his 'Free Willie' episode, he somehow slipped and fell into the water, and we spent the night in the emergency room, having his rear end sewn up! 77 stitches in all!" Charlie laughed, holding his painful ribs. He continued to laugh heartily, before growing somber.

"To Billy, may you walk with the Great Wolf and the Angels. I'll miss you, my friend," he choked, lifting his beer skyward in a toast.

When he lowered his bottle, I turned my head and locked eyes with Leah, who was shooting me death glares from across the room. I slightly shook my head at her, giving her a silent warning to keep her mouth shut.

"Let's get out of here and go to the cottage," I whispered in Bella's ear. She gave a slight shiver as my breath hit the skin of her neck, then turned her face to meet my eyes.

"What about…?" she began, but I stopped her with a kiss. I needed her too badly to argue semantics with her.

"Everything is covered, honey. I need you," I murmured against her lips.

"Okay," she whispered, pecking my lips before we got up to bid everyone a goodnight. When we walked outside, and into the woods, I removed my clothing, and looked at her.

"Get on once I'm phased," I grinned at her dazed expression as her eyes raked over me. She nodded her head, taking a few steps away so I would have enough room. Once phased, I got down onto my belly, so that Bella could easily climb on. When I felt her hands grip my fur, and her legs tighten around my middle, I took off into the woods, heading for the cottage. When we arrived a few minutes later, she slid effortlessly off of my back and unlocked the door while I phased back. She barely got the door open and I was upon her, kissing her passionately.

"God I can't wait to be inside of you," I growled, picking her up and going inside, kicking the door shut behind me. I laid her on the huge bed, thankful that I had thought ahead and hired someone to clean the cottage weekly. The last thing I wanted was for a massive dust cloud to envelope us while I made love to her.

The moonlight streamed through the windows, casting an ethereal glow to Bella's skin as I slowly began peeling her clothes from her. She quietly watched me, her eyes bright with love and lust. I pushed the guilt and shame that I was feeling aside, and began exploring her body.

I knelt between her legs, running my callused palms up and down the smooth skin. When I reached the tops of her thighs, I gently pushed them open, feasting my eyes on her glistening center. I could smell her arousal permeating the room, but I held back from tasting her, wanting to touch every inch of her body. I got onto my knees, then leaned over her, placing my hands on either side of her head, looking down into the chocolate depths of her eyes.

"I love you," I said, crushing my lips to hers before she could respond. She moaned softly, opening her mouth, taking my tongue inside.

Our breathing grew harsh, our hearts pounded hard in our chests as we continued to love each other with our mouths. I fell onto one elbow, using it to prop me up while my other hand trailed down her body, following her curves. I traced her shoulder, then her arm, lacing my fingers with hers when I reached her hand. I gave her a small squeeze, then released, partially surrounding her waist with my large hand.

I slowly slid my hand higher, over her ribs and ending at her breast, which I gently cupped and squeezed. She tore her lips from mine and sucked in deep breaths as she cleared her foggy mind. I took that opportunity to begin kissing along her jaw, biting down on her earlobe and flicking my tongue over it.

"Jake…," she breathlessly sighed, arching her neck to give me better access.

I sucked on her creamy throat, leaving little hickeys behind as I went lower. I flicked my tongue in the hollow of her throat, kissed my way down to the valley between her breasts, closing my eyes as I laid my head down for a second. I breathed in her scent, committing it to memory, before I began my exploration of her body once more.

I traced every inch of her body with my tongue, trying to memorize every dip, curve, scar and mole. Her body was like a familiar map, each nuance already committed to memory long ago. I didn't care though, and continued on, wanting to relive her for what could be the last time.

I kissed her hip bones, sucking on them, making her body writhe for me. I worshipped her toned stomach, watching it ripple as I flicked my tongue into her belly button. I kissed her lower, just above where the dark, curly hair began, spreading her lower lips, which were swollen and red, waiting for my touch. I took in a deep breath, reveling in her scent before closing my mouth over her.

"Oh God! Jacob!" she howled, simultaneously grabbing my hair and lifting her hips up to my hungry mouth.

Her taste exploded in my mouth, forcing me to let out a rumbling growl as my tongue explored her wet folds. I lapped up everything her body expended, savoring her sweet taste as it poured out of her. I found her throbbing clit, causing her to let out a loud screech as I sucked it into my mouth and gently closed my teeth over it.

More wetness flowed out of her, so after a few more minutes tormenting her clit, I slid my tongue lower and pushed it inside of her hot passage. I moved my fingers up to her clit and began rubbing it as I thrust my tongue in and out of her. I felt her sheath begin to tighten around me, signaling the approach of her orgasm. I removed my fingers from her and held her hips down, knowing how much she thrashed around when she came. I withdrew my tongue and went back to her clit, sucking and licking it until she climaxed with an ear splitting cry, yelling out my name over and over. When the waves began to ebb, I moved up her body, capturing her soft cries with my mouth.

"Look at me, honey," I said, wanting to see her eyes when I entered her. I slightly flinched when she did, seeing only love and trust, things I currently did not deserve. "Oh God," I gasped, both from my crippling guilt and her tight wet heat. I slowly slid my length inside, stopping only when I was fully seated.

"Bella….I love you so much," I choked out as hot tears filled my eyes.

"Jake?"

"I'm ok, baby. I just…..need to love you right now," I said, pressing my lips to hers.

So slowly, wanting to savor each and every second I had left, I made love to Bella. Long, deep, tender thrusts, rocking my hips to hers as my hands moved over her body. I kissed her languidly, stroking my tongue along hers, exploring her mouth, absorbing her taste. She gave a soft, startled cry when I suddenly sat up, pulling her along with me and wrapping her legs around my hips.

"Keep your eyes on me, honey. I need to see you," I groaned, reaching even deeper inside of her in this position, never breaking eye contact. Her mouth crashed to mine, hungrily dominating me as she got closer to another climax. I wrapped my arms around her body, while she grabbed onto me, digging her nails into my back.

"Bella!" I growled, the slight added pain almost driving me over the edge.

"Jake! I'm gonna….Oh God…YES!" she cried out, her legs and arms grabbing me in a vise-like grip as she came. I stopped all movement and watched her face, loving how her pupils dilated, her heart beat stuttered and her face flushed. She ground herself against me, riding out her orgasm, finally refocusing as she came down from her high.

"Lay back," she whispered in my ear, flicking it with her tongue. I complied, slowly laying back onto the bed and resting my weight on my elbows, watching her as she began to move on top of me.

"Fuck, Bella!" I growled when she tightened her inner muscles around me. She smiled at my reaction, leaning forward a bit, placing her palms on my chest.

At first, she started out slow, but as she got closer to another climax, she sped up, moving up and down with almost brutal force. I grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling her down so she lay flush against my chest, then I wrapped my arms around her, wanting to hold her close as we came together.

"Please, Jacob….so close….need you to come with me," she gasped.

I tangled my hands in her hair and yanked her lips to mine, growling and moaning against her mouth. I felt as if a live wire was coiled up inside of me, ready to snap.

And then it did.

I came inside of her with a roar, shuddering and shaking as I filled her body with my semen. I secretly hoped, even through my passion fogged mind, that I left my child with her. I wanted to leave another part of myself behind when I left, and in case I didn't return, at least Bella would have something that we created together.

"Jake…I love you so much," she panted against my lips.

"Honey, I love you too, until the end of time" I responded, pecking her lips with gentle kisses.

Several hours later, when I knew she was fast asleep, I carefully untangled our twisted limbs, standing next to the bed and watching my Angel as she slept.

"Please forgive me, honey. Remember, I will love you until I draw my last breath and beyond," I whispered, softly kissing her cheek. I walked over to our little kitchenette table, picking up the pad of paper and pen that lay there. I jotted down a note for her, placing it on my pillow beside her. I kissed her once more, this time on her lips, and quietly walked away, pausing before I closed and locked the door.

"I'm not going to say goodbye, Bells, because I WILL see you again, either in this life or the next," I said, then walked out to face the journey ahead of me, hoping I survived it.

I walked in my human form for a bit, wanting to clear the La Push border so that I didn't alert the wolves on patrol. Just as I crossed, I smelled the stench of a vampire, whirling around to face it head on.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled when Peter stepped out from the shadows. He cockily looked at me, before sneering.

"You think you're all slick, huh? Sneaking off to go find that bitch by yourself?" he smirked as he approached, stopping within five feet of me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I snapped, turning my back to him.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, Jacob? I'm coming with you," he said, quickly appearing in front of me again.

"No way, man. Sorry, but this is _my _vendetta, and I'm doing it alone," I said, my voice hard. The last thing I wanted was for his annoying ass with me for God knows how long.

"You are not the only person who lost loved ones, idiot. My wife is dead!" he ground out, getting in my face. My eyes narrowed, my fists balled up into fists as I got ready to fight.

"Maybe I need to go wake up your pretty Bella, and tell her what her Romeo is up to?" he smirked, stoking my rage even more. I knew it was a lost cause arguing with him, and he did have a point about losing Charlotte, but I hated the fact that I would be stuck with him.

"Fine! But the minute you start annoying me, I'm tearing you apart and burning you slowly," I spat, turning my back to him once more.

"No problem! Come on, Jakey, we can do some male bonding while we are off killing… the bad dudes," he laughed, catching up to me and nudging me with his shoulder.

"There will be no bonding of the male kind, _Petey. _I want to find this bitch and kill her, so I can get back to my wife and kids," I said, not looking at him.

"At least you have something to come back to," he whispered, almost too low for me to hear. I stopped and looked at him, noticing his face go from sad, to fake happy, trying to hide his pain.

"Try to keep up," I said, pulling off my shorts and phasing.

"Not a problem, fido!" he said as he ran past me.

_I'm officially in hell……………._

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning, smiling as I recalled the night I shared with Jacob. I yawned and stretched, then got confused when I didn't feel him next to me. I grinned when I saw the note he left me, knowing how sweet he was with leaving me little love letters all the time. I opened it up and began to read, slowly feeling the blood rush out of me. My heart began pounding hard, my stomach was in a painful knot, and strangled cries began to escape as I read his words….

_Bells,_

_I am so sorry, honey, for betraying you like this, but I had to go find Irina alone. I know I told you, long ago, that I would never leave you, and my heart aches knowing that I didn't fulfill my promise. I hope you understand that I couldn't risk losing anyone else that I love, in another battle. This is something I have to do, both for myself and for my dad, Sam and Colin._

_Please know that I will love you forever, and this is not a goodbye letter, not in the least. I PROMISE that I will see you again, either in this lifetime or the next, because you have the other half of my soul and we are meant to be together. Knowing you are safe, our children are safe, gives me the strength I need to succeed, and hopefully will be bringing me back to you soon._

_I just hope you can find it in that beautiful heart of yours to forgive me._

_I will love you until the end of time,_

_Your Jacob._

I couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. I wanted the bed to swallow me whole, to wake up and realize that this was a nightmare. I was so lost in my pain that I didn't feel the warm arms surrounding me, pulling me against a foreign body.

"He will be back, Bella. Jake is strong, so if anyone can do this, it's him," Leah gently said, rocking me against her.

_Come back to me, Jacob………._

_**TBC…………………………….**_


End file.
